Digital Extra
by Boyzilla
Summary: While being erased from existence as the Moon Cell deletes her, Hakuno Kishinami makes an additional wish by accident. Her desire, to experience the real world for herself. Now Hakuno, along with her Servant(s), are sent into the Digital World during the time of the Digimon Emperor. With no 'digivice', a world on the edge, and 'magic' on her side. Can she really achieve her wish?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Sigh… That moment you get an idea in your head and you can't let it go. Might as well write yet another story… But, seriously, Digimon and Fate/Extra, how come no one has done this before!?

In any case, I won't spoil anything. This is a Digimon Adventure 02 (English Dub) and Fate/Extra Crossover. It has MAJOR SPOILERS for the Fate/Extra RPG PSP game.

Digimon Adventure 02 will be a criss-cross match of both Dub and Subversions, mostly because I'm more familiar with the dub than the sub. Sub names will be used in descriptions, while Dub names will be used as character nicknames in speech.

For those who come here from my other stories by having followed me, welcome! I promise this story will feature just as interesting twists and turns as my other ones! As you know, I like to deviate from the original story after the first few chapters, shouldn't FanFiction, after all, be about the changing circumstances brought about by even the most minuscule of choices?

Live or die by the sword! The choice lies in your hand! Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 1: Luminous Sea

She floated in the infinite virtual ocean, a vast, incomprehensible object's core that scanned and tore at her very being of self. Her body's data, a copy of a living, frozen counterpart, breaking down as the Moon Cell analyzed and rid of her. She was, after all, not human, rather an NPC that had developed free will by perhaps the tiniest margin of change to existing. Still, in her time spent alive, she had grown attached to many things.

The Moon Cell, recently named as the Holy Grail, a giant supercomputer of photonic crystals with the capability to alter the fabric of reality itself… But that was incorrect, that notion was something dreamt by humanity. The Moon Cell was merely a means of eternal observation, dating back billions of years, watching the Earth and all its beings for countless generations. Every single thing, from the evolution of microorganisms, to mankind's abilities of magecraft… Magic… To the present day… And even the possible futures that will be, or could have been.

Its power out rivaled anything created by man, that much is true, but its actions can only be guided by the means of something with a mind. Thus, the Holy Grail was created inside of its systems.

But the primary reason was trying to understand the meaning of the soul.

Of course, she cared little on whether it actually accomplished that task or not.

She had been the victor, the winner of that Holy Grail War… A brutal, cruel, and heartless war between magus, humans with magic circuits, in a battle to the death. In this war, she was born, she lived, and now she died by the end.

Of course, the magus, while challengeable, were as powerful as they can use their Servants.

Servants, also known as Heroic Spirits, were vessels of legendary souls from Earth's past, given form in differing classes of power and bonded to their chosen magus. This bond, verified and enforced by the Command Seals, three absolute orders, marked the magus as a Master.

She was one of those Masters, her servant, class Sab- Arc- Cas… Huh…

" _Now… Can I barely remember my own servant's class? No… The Moon Cell is showing me possible outcomes, the scenarios that could have been…"_

Now, she could barely feel her body at all.

" _..."_

She had accomplished what she set out to do… She had made her 'wish', what she wanted to do once winning the war… She had ended the Holy Grail War forever, never to be again, never to repeat itself in another bloody bath between humans.

All she had to do is wait… Wait until she disappears by being absorbed into the Moon Cell…

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _... Strange… I should have been gone by now…"_

" _That's a miracle in itself... "_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _I… I don't want to die…!"_

In was an instinctual fear engraved in all humans.

Even, for copy like her.

The fear of death.

But this wasn't death… This was worse… This was her entire being wiped from the face of existence.

There was no Heaven or Hell to give her occupation

" _There is still so much for me to see… I want to know… I want to feel what's it like to be in the real world... "_

So many people she had met, all who take the pleasure of knowing for granted, they having experienced the outside world, the realm beyond the virtual space of the Moon Cell.

She wanted to know…

Her friend… Her friend had always told her much about the world beyond the digital one.

And her Servant spoke vividly of a life once known in that ever-changing plane.

She wanted to experience it for herself!

" _I… I wish I could…"_

Her vision started to fade… This was it…

" _... I… Wish I could… Be in a world like that…"_

" _ **Rejoice, for your wish is granted, Hakuno Kishinami."**_

White.

" **But be aware of the consequences derived from such a selfish desire."**

* * *

Silence…

Emptiness…

Void…

' _I… I don't like this…'_

There was no sight, no sense of awareness to sooth the growing fear that pressured within. In trying to find some reason, only questions filled the mind. An unfilled logic that plagued the existence of all that was, and all that is. The very notion that a person could think in such an environment was an impossibility none could answer.

It was all dark… Yet that hardly could be used to describe it, by sight it would be all black, but the color had no meaning in this place. A feeling had returned, an emotion not felt for a very long time, yet it could be considered a companion that trailed behind all along. It gripped tightly the heart, pulling at the metaphysical strings and sinking deeper into the void.

' _I'm afraid…'_

Such fear was rightfully placed, any control thought to be had was trivial. After all, there was nobody to be moved, so why would the ability to choose to be in the range of thought?

The consciousness screams against such an inability, the defiance brought about by mankind since its evolution. The world distorts at the upheaval set about by the mind's rippling effects.

' _Move… I have to move…'_

However, how can one move without a figure to send the signals to make a movement? The body simply didn't exist, or did it? If this was a realm of the mind, then the mental response should grant the wish.

A puppet body for a puppet soul.

A room of light forms, transparent, yet the lines glow with a vibrant blue hue. It could describe as a digital recreation of a developer's testing ground, meant to test the mechanics tied into the system's core, the programme code.

A figure plummeted onto the virtual dungeon, gravity coming into place as a physical form conjoined together and gave shape to the soul. The very of gravity should give some meaning that this realm ran along the laws of physics.

But it appeared that the void disapproved of such a creation.

The body was human, dull tan school uniform reminiscent of a girl with long, wavy brown hair and eyes with an average looking face, and black turtleneck and pantyhose underneath the shirt and skirt.

She, the girl, tested her limbs. The teenager clenching her fists and releasing, before struggling to stand, the muscles responded slowly, as if it were a newborn babe learning how to walk for the first time. However, this unmerciful darkness didn't grant her the luxury of time, the digital recreation of the room frizzled into numbers behind her, before bursting apart like glass and dissipating into the void.

Once again, fear gripped the restored heart of the girl.

A memory frizzled into life, Hakuno Kishinami… That's her name.

' _Need to… I need to get out of here!'_

She ran, Hakuno's legs shooting her forward and her body swaying as her arms waved side to side in her rush to escape this place. The digital room expanded into a hallway as she continued down it, vibrations forming and leaving with every step on the translucent floor.

As the teen ran, her eyes only took a glance at what chased behind her, an ever enveloping darkness that consumed the data just meters behind her, chasing Hakuno to the depths of wherever she went.

A sense of urgency built, adrenaline pumped into her veins even if this body was a packet of zero and ones. But she had another skill, no, she had many _code casts_ … But they were of no use to her without something… Someone… But what who was it that she needed?

Time passed slowly and quickly at the same moment, the farther she traveled, the more it stayed the same. Would she continue running for all of the eternity? In fear of being _erased_ , of bearing _pain,_ becoming a _corpse_?

Another step, then a bright change in the surroundings. While there was still the perpetual threat of consuming darkness edging on catching her, the world had become a series of running numbers and lines.

That wasn't right, this wasn't just that, it was all binary code being furiously funneled in all directions at once.

Still, the road remained the same, an lone transparent hallway hued in blue that marked her path of escape from deletion.

Hakuno Kishinami continued running, wondering when either the void would stop its assault, or when her stamina would give out and by correlation, her imminent death.

Suddenly, another bright light.

Then, she found herself at the entrance of a large circular room, with a single door made entirely of stained glass, yet a closer look reveals that each individual glass pane has different symbol etched. In total, there were nine distinct displays.

Hakuno stepped forward, then hastily turned around to see the hallway she has trespassed through had been devoured entirely, no longer existing or having existed. But the void had stopped short of entering the room, she felt relieved at that fact.

However, it was a short relief.

Hakuno Kishinami took a step back, hand pressed on her chest as she felt an unfathomable energy come forth from the void before her. The feeling encompassed her, tightening on her soul and squeezing it with only its aura. This emotion, this fear, froze her stance and made her unable to move.

Had she been running from this thing all along?

It could have rid of her at any moment, only it chooses to toy with her.

A figure stepped from the shadows, from that darkness, it had no form, only humanoid in general, made out of black colored energy.

It lashed out with a tendril.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

She had collapsed, her body laid still on the floor.

No… No… No…

' _Not yet, I can't die yet… I haven't…'_

What was her desire?

Ah, now she remembered.

' _I haven't seen the real world yet… I can't give up!'_

Hakuno struggled, determined, willing to stand. This pain was nothing to the times before she had experienced, even if her memory was jumbled and broken, she knew for certain this fact. All those times, they can't be wasted, she hadn't gone through it all just to die without realizing her wish, her desire, her dream.

"That is correct, umu! A desire holds a beauty unrivaled by many! Yes, had you been in the theater, you'll have been the primary applause next to my own! You continue to surprise me even now, Praetor!"

' _That voice… It's…'_

A women dressed in a long see-through red dress stepped up towards the shadows from behind me, appearing in a dazzling spectacle, the sense of power emitting from her couldn't be described, this person was not human… But I had already known that, after all, this was no ordinary individual, this was my Servant, my precious little Heroic Spirit.

"Worry not, Master. I shall rid of this blackened spirit and send it towards the afterlife! Now, command me as you have before, show me the determination burning in those starlit eyes!"

' _Saber.'_

A renewed spirit fills Hakuno, and she stands up behind her Servant, ready to face another challenge in the long winding tale that spun about their lives.

Saber slashed her sword side to side in a display of swordsmanship, before readying the jagged crimson two-handed blade in a stance towards the unknown creature.

The creature brought up a tendril and lashed outward towards Saber.

Hakuno saw it coming, it was the same attack as before. "Guard!"

Saber reacted instantly, never doubting Hakuno's words for an instant, she pulled up her blade and use her other hand to support the weapon. The attack came down, colliding against the sword, but the Servant's defense rang true and she took the opening left by the attacker's carelessness by thrusting her blade right into the enemy's midsection.

Hakuno noticed the being attempt to defend itself, "Break!"

"Your guard is futile!" Saber yelled as she spun with blade and struck harshly, slashing right through the creature's meager defense and pushing it back with her counter.

"Attack!" Hakuno shouted.

"Hah!" Saber roared a battle cry as the red-dressed Heroic Spirit chased after her opponent, and diagonally slashed downward, splitting apart the energy that formed the monster's physical form, she followed her motions, bringing in another slash, and after that, another following in its wake forming three consecutive strikes in a line.

 _EXTRA ATTACK_

"As always, your commands bring victory, Praetor!" Saber shouted over the battle as she leaped up, spinning and bringing her weapon down to the floor with a colossal amount of strength, slamming it and causing a minor quake due to her enormous strength hidden in that tiny frame of hers.

The creature backed off, it showed no emotion on whether it had been injured or surprised by the sudden turnabout.

Hakuno Kishinami stood firm behind her Servant, as long as she had Saber, then nothing could beat her. Saber would protect her until the day she would fall peacefully in the bed, the Servant had promised her that.

"What's the matter, creature of shadow?" Saber began, "Were you trying to find easy prey in my Master? Hah, that very idea is laughable, nothing can touch her save I. If you wish to try, then, by all means, step into the limelight so I can make a play of your defeat."

Then the sound of shattering glass caught the attention of Hakuno and Saber, who looked behind them to see that the door's stained glass had shattered, and within its confines spun a swirling whirlpool that stayed there for a brief moment, before beginning to burst outward, gravity itself pulling into the distortion as both Master and Servant felt themselves lifted off their feet.

"Master!" Saber yelled out in alarm as she managed to control her stance, grabbing hold of Hakuno's arm and stabbing her blade into the ground as leverage to avoid being transferred into the doorway.

" _ **Enter, child of the magi, a wish has been made."**_

Hakuno gasped in shock as she felt something speak in her mind, taking a glance at the whirling distortion, and back at the shadow that now began to approach them, unaffected by the gravity, it was clear what their only hope was.

"Saber, to the door!"

"Is that wise, Praetor?" Saber questioned.

Hakuno nodded.

The expression on her face was one of confidence, reason, hope.

Saber had no other reason to not listen, those eyes told everything. The Servant heaved her sword out of the ground, and the two, both Master and Servant, Hakuno and Saber, plummeted into the doorway, spinning into the whirlpool and vanishing from the realm forever.

And as they disappeared, a reminiscent pain burned its way onto Hakuno Kishinami's hand and arm.

Then, she knew no more, darkness took her vision once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** : Another chapter everyone! I've also been working on my stories too. The Life of a Zero Dragon chapter is part way done now. I'm glad this story has gotten some interest! By the way, I'm terrible at Romance stories, so, really guys/gals, don't expect any shipping or lovey dovey stuff! Not that there aren't going to be any hints of such relationships, or perhaps characteristics of such, but that's not the focus of the story.

Want character information? Saber is the famous 'Nero Saber' you might have heard before. You can simply google 'Nero Saber' for information. You can also google 'Hakuno Kishinami' for information related to the Fate/Extra protagonist in our story.

 **Saraak** : Yes, the very fact that they were both digital planes of existence was just asking for a crossover! That's why I was so shocked a crossover didn't exist at all!

 **Bunny153539** : Thanks! All the Fate/Extra Servants will make an appearance, however, I don't know about Fate/Extra CCC, yet.

 **Gold crown dragon** : Same as Bunny up there, I haven't decided about CCC or Extella Servants.

 **Student** : Thank you very much for the review! As stated before, this will be Digimon Adventure 02. I've yet to figure out how Hakuno will power up her Servants, whether through Fate/Extra's Soul Alteration or Fate/Grand Order's Ascensions.

Enjoy the chapter everyone! Live or die by the sword! The choice lies in your hand! Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 2: The First Land of Towers

A slow opening of the eyelids signaled the awakening of Hakuno Kishinami, her mind not fully grasping the situation before she sat upright, grasping her forehead in aching pain before it subsided. The digital magus, also known as a mage, brought her knees to her as she took a brief glance around at her location. The area she now lay within was wholly different than the void space she had escaped from, the landscape was a dull gray color as if the dirt had been saturated with some unknown metal, changing the overall hue. In fact, there were numerous pockets of black material within the ground that made up the environment.

In the far distance, a large lone dark-colored tower stood over the area.

It seems she had traded one strange region for another.

Looking to her more immediate vicinity, it appeared she had been lain against a rather softly curved boulder, sheltered from the sun rays that stood high into the sky. Which, the sky took on a rather peculiar appearance that did not match any known atmosphere on Earth, while it may be similar, the wide vivid coloration within it couldn't be explained.

The sound of something digitizing into being caught Hakuno's attention, she looked towards the origin of the sound, which was right next to her.

A petite woman, wearing a long, red dress with white lines throughout it, and whose bottom half was completely see-through to the more, exotic region. But Hakuno did not complain, she knew, somewhere in her mind, that this was characteristic of her Servant, Saber. On the Heroic Spirit's side, gripped by the woman's hand, a uniquely designed sword hovered just above the ground, pointed downward in a calm state as there were no enemies within sight.

"It pleases me to see you awake in good health, Praetor," Saber commented.

"What happened?" Hakuno questioned, her choice of words were always a few simple sentences, never having to explain in detail or converse for long durations of time. In a way, it was why she was considered average in appeal, but her Servant seemed adamant that it was part of her Master's charm.

"Umu, we may have split the barrier between worlds with our display back in that void. Such a show of characteristics from us must have shaken the heavens to their core, opening that doorway and transporting us to this perpetual landscape," Saber responded to her Master's questions with unwavering pride.

Hakuno didn't fully believe all that Saber said, her Servant had the tendency to over exaggerate what had really occurred. Still, Saber's manner of speaking was far from the smug, sarcastic speech that Archer was known to- Huh?

That wasn't correct, the Archer she knew of was Robin Hood, whom she defeated, yet the one she pictured in her mind was a man garbed in red and black clothing, with hair white as snow and skin clearly tanned quite deeply.

"It seems you are puzzled, Master," Saber began. "You always make that onlooking expression when deep in thought, worry not, for I am here to protect and guide you through all trials that make themselves known to us."

It seems Saber misunderstood what she was thinking, but it was always reassuring in her safety when Saber did say such things.

"Thank you, Saber."

The Roman Heroic Spirit smiled, "Anytime, my little Praetor."

Still, it was unsettling that, not only did she have lapses in her memory, but also the fact she had memories of things she knows for certain didn't occur… Or did it…?

Hakuno Kishinami stood up, now is not the time to sit down and think. She was in unknown territory, for all she knew, this was merely a dungeon of a different design, there could be _Enemy Programs_ prowling about, ready to take her life should she slip up. Of course, Hakuno doubted any _Enemy Program_ could match her Servant in battle.

If there were any _Enemy Programs_ , then that would mean she was still in the Moon Cell. Perhaps some far off dungeon is hidden deep in the Arena only accessed to those who have won The Holy Grail War.

If so, then she had to applaud the Moon Cell, it had created quite the imagery this time.

Wondered what's with the change of scenery from the usual Chimeric Lunar Sea?

Saber walked behind Hakuno, her blade waving slightly at her side as she moved. "When you are ready, we shall begin exploring this strange place."

' _Exploring… Just like usual,'_ Hakuno thought to herself with a placid smile.

Hakuno Kishinami and her Servant, Saber, began traversing this unknown landscape, much of it lie in the same, repeating pattern of dirt and rock, the sky remained unchanged throughout it. But the little magus had a small goal in mind, she decided that the best amount of exploration for the day lie in approaching that distant dark spire that loomed over the horizon. While it had a menacing appeal to it, nothing can be certain in the virtual world.

After trekking over quite a steep hill, Hakuno got a much clearer look at the region from the elevated point.

She tilted her head in a curious matter, from this view she could see the base of the tower, there was nothing particular about the spire itself. The construct had a rather plain look to it, that aside from its size, there was really never special about it. What did interest Hakuno, however, was the strange creatures patrolling the area around it? They were quite distinct, perhaps two or three different types of programs, for the lack of a better term what with this being a digital recreation most likely, but they all held the similar marking of a black object somewhere on their being.

While Hakuno couldn't classify what sort of object those markings were, she immediately identified the creatures as _Enemy Programs_ , unless proven otherwise, she would treat them as threats to herself.

Saber, by extension, would not hesitate to defend her should they truly prove hostile.

"We're going closer," Hakuno said to her Servant.

"Very well, I shall guard you where you go," Saber replied with the utmost confidence, raising her weapon in a ready stance, preparing for a battle should it come. "Is your Formal Wear functioning correctly?"

Hakuno Kishinami pulled out a device from her pocket, the _Portable Terminal_ , handed to her in The Holy Grail War to manage all her gear, items, and information. Its appearance was quite similar to a large Smartphone, only capable of more remarkable things, of course, such actions were possible within the digital realm, as such a remarkable item would be considered futuristic by centuries in the real world.

The ability to store items in a digital format and transfer them in and out into a physical state would be considered future technology… Or magic.

Considering the circumstances of her being a magus, it was probably both.

However…

Hakuno frowned, most, if not all the items stored within her Terminal had been completely corrupted, erased, or deleted. She had no better luck on the Formal Wear either, which were mostly corrupted.

She could repair corrupted Formal Wear with her hacking skill, given she can find some parts for it. So far, the only Formal Wear she had that was still usable was Girl's Uniform and Phoenix Scarf.

Formal Wear was the term used for special types of clothing keyed with unique properties, some allowed her to access different Code Cast abilities. Which are the skills a magus can use to aid their Servant in or out of battle. She had her own Code Casts, but a few extra from the Formal Wear didn't harm at all. While Girl's Uniform did nothing except give her clothes to wear, Phoenix Scarf did give her a Code Cast to slightly heal Saber, should the Servant even get injured. Well… At least she still had the Scarlet, even if it no longer lets her wear it right now.

"Praetor, pay attention!" Saber scolded Hakuno, snapping her out of her daze.

"Sorry, Saber, what were you saying?" She questioned.

"You should be more observant, has this environment really stumbled you? Regardless if we have lost a valuable asset, have we not gone through many battles together? Do not let the sharpened blade that is your mind dull in face of such trivial loss," Saber said.

Hakuno nodded, _'Saber is right, I can get through this all the same. I just have to be smarter and more cautious!'_

"Grraah!"

Suddenly, a small group of three creatures started charging towards the duo. Hakuno stepped back, letting Saber take the forefront as the Servant prepared her sword to engage the enemy before them.

"Your orders, Master?" Saber said.

Hakuno looked at the incoming trio of _enemy programs_ since they were nearing their position, the magus teenager raised a hand towards them and channeled her prana, also known as magical energy, to use an ability.

"Code Cast: View_Status," She said, feeling her inner reserves deplete as the information revealed itself in her head.

 **Shamanmon**

 **Level: Rookie / Child**

 **Attribute: Virus**

 **Special: Sharma Hammer**

She blinked, that's new… The view status ability never revealed information like that before. The dark green-skinned goblins, nonetheless, continued their charge at them regardless. When the first reached Saber, clearly the intent of attacking with its club with nails hammered into it, the order was quite simple.

"Guard, Saber," Hakuno said.

The red-garbed Servant parried the blow easily, making an opening which she then took, stabbing her blade right into the abdomen section of the program. The creature was knocked back easily, rolling backward and clutching its midsection in great pain.

Hakuno frowned, _enemy programs_ never had any sort of pain receptors before. Sure, they had a feedback effect where they would get knocked back due to physics, but the feeling of pain was moot to them. In closer inspection, Hakuno took notice that the black objects she viewed from afar were actually rings wrapped around each Shamanmon arm.

"Guard again," Hakuno quickly ordered, Saber parrying another attack by the second, then kicking the goblin away. "Attack!"

Saber nodded and stepped forward, in an instant, she traveled faster than gravity could take control of the flying Shamanmon that had been kicked earlier. The Servant rushed in front of it than slashed down with the edge of her blade. The weapon met with the skin of the creature, and cut easily through, slashing the Shamanmon in half.

The black ring burst apart, and a second later, the Shamanmon shattered into data particles.

Hakuno nodded, at least their deaths were nearly identical to normal _enemy programs_.

EXTRA ATTACK

Saber leaps from the previously defeated enemy to the last, gripping the handle of her blade, Aestus Estus: The Original Flame, and striking downward at the last Shamanmon, who tried to counter the move.

"Sharma Hammer!" The creature yelled.

But, unfortunately for it, Saber was much too quick, her weapon came down faster than the digital creation could use its special skill. It slashed right down the middle, there was a second delay before the Shamanmon was split in two, it, along with the black ring, burst into digital particles.

Saber turned, facing the last Shamonmon that had recovered from her counterattack earlier. As if not caring for its own like, it charged fruitlessly at the Heroic Spirit. This was to be expected for both Hakuno and Saber, as _enemy programs_ did not have an instinct for survival.

Hakuno Kishinami watched the digital being careful, it didn't make any knowing signs of what exactly it would do.

When it had fully approached it screamed out, "Sharma Hammer!" The crude excuse for a weapon came down harder and faster than a normal attack.

That was it!

"Attack, Saber!" Hakuno yelled.

The Servant saw the opening, dodging the blow at that moment and diagonally slashing upward, cutting right through the creature in an instant.

"Ugggh…" Shamanmon groaned in pain before it's body frizzled and burst into more data particles that vanished into the atmosphere soon after.

"Victory through splendor performance," Saber commented as she lowered her sword into a more relaxed stance. She turned her attention to Hakuno, "My blade seems weaker than usual, is the magic flowing through our bond having been disturbed?"

The magus blinked, and focused her vision at Saber.

Hakuno took immediate notice, Saber's stats had taken a drastic hit, they were weaker. It could be comparable to the time when she had been a fledgling master, at the beginning of The Holy Grail War. Though it was not as terrible, Saber was around the time between the second and third matches.

She took out her Portable Terminal and wrote down Saber's current parameters down.

 **Servant: Saber**

 **Strength: C-**

 **Endurance: D**

 **Agility: E+**

 **Magic: E**

 **Luck: E**

It had been a very big hit to her parameters indeed.

"Don't worry, Saber, I'm sure we can figure out how to do an Alteration of the Soul to restore your glory," Hakuno replied while in thought.

"Umu, see that you do, Praetor. My full beauty must be revealed to all that gaze upon it," The Red Saber replied in earnest.

"Let's continue to that spire over there," Hakuno pointed towards the now not-so-distant tower that stood tall over the landscape.

It only took a few minutes for both Master and Servant to head towards the base of the tower, there didn't appear to be any more foes around the area, but Hakuno counted it off as the enemies they faced before being the only hostiles of the current location.

Hakuno Kishinami looked up, the tower was far more grand in sculpture this close-up, it reached quite a distance into the sky. She hadn't seen anything of this design within the Arena floors in The Holy Grail War. While there were quite the images in the different areas, most settled under the ocean floor with ruins of some descriptions, this dark tower was something entirely new. It had a certain presence to it that Hakuno couldn't describe exactly.

"Careful, I sense that this tower has something more than meets the eye, my little magi," Saber said her opinion on the fact.

Indeed, Hakuno could feel something… Off... About the tower itself, like an ominous presence tied to some force in the far distance. She decided to investigate further, placing a hand on the solid concrete that made the tower.

Dread.

Distortion.

Disruption.

"Gah!" Hakuno backed off immediately, gasping for breath as she felt her entire body having heated up a few degrees in an instant moment. Her vision blurred, it frizzled in and out like a television screen loosing signal in a storm. But as quick as it came, her body recovered from the ordeal and reobtained its normality.

"Destroy! Destroy!"

Hakuno turned her face to the side, to see a giant, orange-colored ape the of a Berserker Heroic Spirit appear in her vision.

"S-saber!" Hakuno said out of fear of being crushed by this monster that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Veil of Petals," Saber said as weapon raised near her head, pointing background as the handle rested on her shoulder. Then, with a great heave, her body soared through the air like a bird, she swung downward in the momentum, passing right through the tower and the great ape-like creature.

She stopped a full meter behind the ape digital creation, the wind itself blowing outward from the speed and power behind the Servant's Skill: Veil of Petals.

The base of the tower cracked.

The ape creature burst into data.

Then, the large building came tumbling down.

Hakuno jumped out of the way, but she didn't need to, it fell to the side that had nobody on it. The dark tower crashed to the ground, dirt and dust clouds filling the area, having been uplifted by the collapse of the superstructure.

"Are you alright, Praetor?" Saber asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Hakuno answered. "I should pay more attention like you said."

"Lessons are there to be learned, apply it and you will continue to grow as you always do," Saber parted her words of wisdom.

Hakuno sat upright, looking at the fallen tower.

"I hope no one is going to miss that," The magus said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dark reaches within a fortress, inside the confines of a room filled with monitors. The Digimon Emperor looked on various screens as he thought his next move on how to rid of those meddlesome DigiDestined that continued to thwart his plans of ruling the Digital World.

"Perhaps if I capture one of the DigiDestined digimon, and use my dark digivice and dark rings to make him my slave…" The human boy trailed off, muttering his thought patterns as he planned.

A small bug-like digimon, also known as Digital Monster, looking like a worm and colored in green, spoke to the violent garbed uniform wearing Emperor.

"Why don't you use me to get rid of them instead of other digimon?" Wormmon questioned in hope.

"You!? You're useless in battle, no, I need a powerful digimon, someone like- What's this?" The Digimon Emperor paused suddenly.

"Is it a way to make you happy?" Wormmon questioned.

"No, one of my control spires has been destroyed!" He answered in rage, but there was a hint of confusion within, "But when I look at the map of the Digiworld, the region that was under my control has turned into a different color than those of those twats!"

He banged his fist on his chair, "Whoever it is, they have made an enemy out of me! They are lucky that region is barely monitored and considered insignificant in the long run. Whatever, my current problem lies in those kids, not whatever destroyed a lone spire."

Wormmon glanced over, taking a look at the map.

A lone square, surrounded by black, has changed from its previous color to a red, crimson hue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** It makes me happy to see fellow Digimon and Fate fans. The story is just beginning! I'm almost done with Life of a Zero Dragon's chapter and beginning work on Re: pastCircuits shortly. Happy New Years everyone!

And man, most of the 02 cast have difficult names to type. I'll probably refer to most of them by their dub names, with the exception of Daisuke 'Davis'.

 **Student** : Caster and Archer will make their appearance, it won't take a dozen chapters, maybe a few more from now, but they will appear shortly. Hakuno will not get a Digimon partner, nor a digivice. She's not 'human' after all, besides, she already has her Servant(s)!

 **MaxHD2490:** Yep, if I had like, a dozen servants, I would be getting nowhere in this story. Way too many characters, we already have the Chosen Children/Digidestined, The baddies, Hakuno, and her Servant(s). That's enough characters rivaling my only other multi-character story.

 **Tl34lt12:** Sheesh, your name is complicated… Anyway, their reactions will come… Eventually!

 **Bunny153539** : As stated, characteristics unique to individuals will not be discarded. Which means Caster's personality shall be revealed in all its exotic glory, of course, this will conflict with our little Saber. Ah, the upcoming conversations between the two will be a joy to write, let alone the Chosen Children's reactions to their less than stellar views on modesty.

Enjoy the chapter everyone! Live or die by the sword! The power lies in your hands! Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 3: The Second Land of Towers

They had left one placid region only to come across another, equally confusing region of digital space. Hakuno Kishinami began to doubt that this place had any relation to the Arena in The Holy Grail War. While the Moon Cell certainly had the power and ability to pull off something like this without even using one percent of its maximum capabilities, she doubted it had the imagination to conceive of such.

It wasn't farfetched to think the Moon Cell could accomplish this, this was a device that managed to record everything in existence, the past, present, and future, while also summoning hundreds of Heroic Spirits, pulling off numerous reality marbles to house The Holy Grail War, all the while running dozens of artificial intelligence to manage the war. To think, that was the least the Moon Cell was capable of.

Not even all the supercomputers in the world combined could manage only one of those listed things.

She couldn't fault humanity from calling the Moon Cell as the Holy Grail when that kind of processing power exists.

"It is good to see a forest once again, I've grown weary of ocean and desert," Saber commented their newly arrived region. "Though there is a certain coloration to this grove, I could compare it to my personal works back in Rome."

Hakuno would have to agree with that statement, even if she didn't have a clear picture of what Saber was comparing the local flora too, it's hard to contort an argument when taking even a glance. Unlike, in reality, the plant life, from the grass, trees, and flowers, were all reminiscent of a smudged paint work. There weren't any clear, distinct details down to the leaves or bark, but rather an overall image that formed each plant.

She couldn't recognize what plant species there were based off either, not that she had a sizable knowledge regarding that subject.

"We should keep walking," Hakuno said as she shook her head to focus. This was not the time to lollygag, Archer would have scolded her quite- There, again, another memory that was both hers and yet wasn't.

She ignored it.

Caster probably would not have cared, optimistic as she is…

She ignored that too.

"We need to find a place to rest," Hakuno said their current goal, it had been roughly a few hours since they destroyed that black colored spire by accident, thankfully there had been no other issue. This was most likely due to the fact that there was literally nobody around to pay attention, with the exception of those now deleted creatures, nothing for miles.

Now, Hakuno Kishinami could reasonably say that she had higher stamina than most people, which could be chalked off to the fact that she herself was not human, but rather a self-aware Artificial Intelligence in human form. Only, she had human limits, human needs, and a human mind, so that theory could be just useless thought and the virtual body simply didn't need as much energy to do activities.

Which made sense, it's a virtual body after all, but the sense of hunger and exhaustion would still creep up to her eventually, wearing her down until she was forced to stop.

And if she stopped, Saber would also have to keep watch.

"Indeed, let us find a suitable location, most preferably with a bath," Saber voiced her own desire, but Hakuno knew that if she so much as said, then the Servant would stay up for hours on end just to guard her Master's sleeping form.

Saber would not complain, not a bit, she exists to protect Hakuno, her Master, from all harm. All other matters were secondary to this.

' _I doubt we can find a bath in the midst of a forest…'_ Hakuno thought to herself.

They continued to walk, turning a bit to avoid a large conjoined collection of trees, as they trekked down the grass pathway, right there in front of them appeared a bathtub, sitting there by its lonesome, filled with hot, steaming war.

"What…?" Hakuno questioned the reality of it.

How exactly was there a bathtub in the middle of a forest?

Why was it filled with hot water?

And by some reason, the tub was clean and not overgrown with plants?

"Umu, there is quite the sight. Perhaps this region is granting our desires? Though this could be a trap, if that is the case, I applaud them for their skills at remaining undetected, I can not feel their presence," Saber made light of the circumstance.

Every instinct developed in The Holy Grail War told Hakuno not to make this place a resting spot, and that nothing is a coincidence. So, Hakuno walked past the bathtub, with Saber following behind in a more aware state, and continued down the forest.

A few minutes past…

A few more…

Even more…

Nothing.

There had been nothing, no person, creature, or trap that sprung to engage them in combat. While Hakuno knew this region was quite large, she expected to see numerous enemies at every turn, not serene quiet that hung in the air. She felt unnerved at the prospect of such tranquility, she only felt peace while in the confines of her private room back in The Holy Grail War, not outside in a pseudo-arena world filled with strange environments and exotic monsters.

"You are uneasy, Praetor," Saber said, stopping their movement for a short moment. The Heroic Spirit's blade resting easy in her hold, pointing downward at the dirt as Saber's dressed wavered in the wind that blew through the woods.

"I feel as if something should have happened by now," Hakuno replied to her Servant.

"Not everything in life happens when one expects it, should not the trials in The Holy Grail War have taught you that lesson?" Saber stood in a relaxed stance.

Hakuno nodded, "Yes… But even in the War, we expected to be assaulted on every side in the Arena and from the enemy Servant. Nearly every round we were on edge, and now… Now it's so quiet…"

It was perhaps one of the longest sentences she ever spoke, but the message got through to Saber.

"We are no longer in the War, such moments of clarity will be more commonplace now. As battle-hardened as you are, Praetor, the time to learn how to survive in peace arrives closer by the hour," Saber replied.

"How can I do that…?" Hakuno questioned.

"You will figure it out," The Roman Empress finished.

While left with questions unanswered, Hakuno continued to journey through the region.

That was, before coming in sight of another, an identical dark tower that loomed over the forested landscape. Its presence was unnerving, considering the horridness she felt when last making contact with the unknown construct. She would feel better if it was destroyed like the time when Saber fell the other spire when defending her from the _enemy program_.

While doubting the monsters to be _enemy programs_ now, but she didn't have any other term to address them by.

"Very well, then that shall be our newest objective!" Saber exclaimed. "I shall topple the tower as I have won over the Parthians!"

It was easier said than done, after arriving closer to the position of the tower, they spotted a number of creatures patrolling the area. Unlike the shamanmon and that ape, these were of a different design altogether. In befitting to the forested theme, they were bug-like in design, the small variations were yellow colored larva, with some striped black markings on them.

However, hovering in the sky, was a giant beetle digital monster, red in hue, its twin scissors attached to the jaw were big enough to snap Hakuno in two should they ever reach her.

"Quite the opponent, umu, best be cautious, Praetor."

"Those black rings…" Hakuno trailed off as she took notice that they all had the same ring design as the ones beforehand.

Do they have some significance?

Perhaps she can manage to collect one?

"Orders?" Saber asked.

The magus nodded, "Let's go," She said.

"Lead the way, Master," The Servant responded.

Hakuno ran towards the direction the tower, passing by the odd flora as she made her way with Saber in tow towards the black tower. The female magus moved at a brisk pace, her hands moving freely and skirt flowing gently in the wind as she rushed over there. In some minutes time, she arrived in the near vicinity of the looming, ominous tower. It didn't take much longer for her and Saber to be spotted by the immediate guards.

Hakuno stopped just short of twenty meters from the tower itself. The digital creatures wriggling their way towards them.

"Kill the child! Kill the child!" The yellow larva all said in unison.

"Speech?" Hakuno questioned, _enemy programs_ never spoke before.

Saber walked forward, halting herself and getting into a combat stance in front of Hakuno.

"These are weak enemies, they will be dispatched of quickly," Saber said.

Hakuno raised a hand towards the larva, "Code Cast: View_Status."

 **Kunemon**

 **Level: Rookie / Child**

 **Attribute: Virus**

 **Special: Electro Thread**

Another odd status menu appeared in Hakuno's mind, she was really beginning to doubt what exactly these beings were.

"Electro Thread!" The Kunemon suddenly spat out threads of out their mouths towards Saber.

"Guard, Saber," Hakuno said, confident that the special was probably a skill.

Saber brought her blade up to defend herself, but the thread covered the weapon and the Heroic Spirit before the Servant could break herself free from its wrapping, an electric current traveled from the Kunemon to Saber's body, shocking her with an intense bolt for a brief few seconds.

"Gaah!" Saber exclaimed in pain, then with her strength, her arms broke free from the thread and used her blade to cut apart the other threads attached to her body.

"Are you alright, Saber!?" Hakuno called in concern for her Servant.

The Roman Empress nodded in confirmation, "I am fine, Praetor, but your concern for my wellbeing is heartwarming."

Hakuno Kishinami sighed in relief, before focusing again on the battle at hand.

' _So, that skill, Electro Thread, can break a person's guard. However, it doesn't seem to have stunned Saber. Those Kunemon don't seem to be able to turn quickly, which means if Saber can get behind them, she can quickly end this battle.'_

"Use your skill, Saber!" Hakuno said her mental image of the skill she desired transferred easily over to her Servant.

"Veil of Petals," Saber called out.

The Servant brought her weapon upright to her shoulder length, before launching herself with a kick to the ground towards the Kunemon with breakneck speed and agility. The digital monsters attempted to thwart her movements without another combined skill attack, but the Saber-classed Heroic Spirit's skill was much too quick for their own. The Roman Empress passed right through the line of Kunemon, slashing downward as she did.

As she arrived on the other side, halting her movements by skidding her feet along the ground. A single Kunemon that was directly behind her moved just a centimeter, before phasing into data particles, signaling its death.

Hakuno knew that she didn't have any items or code casts to restore Saber's magical reserves to use skills constantly. She had to use Saber wisely like in the beginning portions of The Holy Grail War.

"Attack, quickly!"

Saber slammed her foot down, and spun around quickly, bringing her sword around in a horizontal arc, slashing right through a trio of Kunemon with one fell swoop. In that, both the Kunemon and the black rings tied to them vanished altogether in a display of bursting digital energy.

"Now, destroy that spire," Hakuno said, it was giving her the creeps, best get it out of the way before the large red beetle comes flying in.

"As you command, Master!" Saber replied wholeheartedly, gripping the handle of her blade tightly in both hands, then heaving a great strike onto the base of the spire. It cracked apart, a large chunk being sliced through like paper machete, however, it still contained a portion enough for remain standing. But not for long, as Saber continued her following motion, once again striking at the building, then flipped her blade in the air, grabbed it's handle again, and struck downward vertically.

The tower came tumbling down like London Bridge in the nursery rhyme.

Hakuno Kishinami nodded in acceptance of its destruction, then heard a loud, clanging side of some metal object behind her. She turned quickly, only to see the large, ferocious size of the red beetle monster having dropped the black ring on the floor.

Saber was there in an instant, her superhuman speed allowing her to go from one place to another in a sudden burst, now standing in front of Hakuno protectively with the blade in hand, ready for the first strike from the creature.

A large carapace-layered claw came up, then passively passed down.

"Thanks for destroying the tower, those dark rings are a pain in the neck for controlling us." It spoke…. IT SPOKE.

Hakuno blinked, "Huh?"

Saber smirked, "Umu, this is a curious predicament."

* * *

In the real world of Earth, in the country of Japan, within the computer room of a average, everyday school. A group of kids were discussing important matters related to a recent discovery, but their recent plan of uprooting the real person behind the costume that is the Digimon Emperor falls short, as the individual in question had now left the Real World behind him in favor for the Digital World entirely.

Koushiro Izumi, nicknamed Izzy, speaks with the newest generation of Chosen Children, Digidestined, about what they should do. These Chosen Dragon included were Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue, and Lori 'Cody' Hida, along with a previous generation that had joined them, Takeru 'T.K.' takaishi and Hikari 'Kari' Yagami.

"Ken is probably in the Digital World, but it is dangerous to go in there unprepared," Izzy said.

"The longer we wait, the more time the Digimon Emperor can plan," Hikari spoke in reply.

"We need a plan," Cody spoke.

"Let's check the computer," Izzy said as he moved past the rest of the children and sat down at the desk, typing in a few console commands before the Digital Gate screen came into view. The widespread black-colored regions were wholly more predominant than before, as half the Digital World now lay in the Emperor's grasp of power.

Koushiro Izzy Izumi frowned, "He's taking over more regions faster than before…" He trailed off but noticed a distinct different in the map.

Takera pointed it out, "But what is that red mark there?"

"I don't know," Izzy replied.

Hikari then exclaimed, "Look, another region beside it just took on the same color?"

Daisuke voiced his opinion, "Do you think there are digimon rising up?"

"I doubt it," Izzy replied, "Whenever a digimon occupied place, not of the Digimon Emperor or us is taken, it turns into a gray. We should check out whatever this red color is."

"Do you think perhaps it's related to Ken?" Cody questioned.

"Only one way to find out, I'm linking the gate to the newly crimson region," Izzy said as he typed before getting out of the way of the screen.

"Alright, let's do this then!" Daisuke said as he raised his D-3 Digivice. "Digi-port, open!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note** : Woot, woot, I'm on a roll with this story! Of course, this is probably burning embers that are going to run out of fume at some point, but until then I'm updating like crazy, I'm just so inspired at the moment!

 **Yolea Irk's** : As stated before, all Fate/Extra Servants will be in this story. This includes Saber, Archer, and Caster. I have yet to decide on whether to include Fate/Extra CCC Content. There will not be Extella Servants (way too many to count.)

 **Student** : You're quickly becoming my fav reviewer. The answer to whether Hakuno can access the Real World via Digi Gates will be answered in this chapter. As for Dark Rings, they do not hold enough power or complexity to influence Hakuno or her Servants, I don't know about Dark Spirals yet. The Control Spire does not affect Hakuno's Servants, but it does give Hakuno some feedback if she makes direct contact, this is shown in chapter 2. As for the possibility to hack the Dark Rings, it could be possible, though whether or not it'll turn into a realegis, I don't know.

 **Ultima-owner** : In a way, yes. They are the 'Red faction'. Seeing how Hakuno's Servants all have the color red somewhere, and that the special formal wear is Scarlet, it's a given that should be her faction color.

Enjoy the chapter everyone! Live or die by the sword! The power lies in your hand! Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 4: Explanations in The Second Land of Towers.

There were times that could be considered odd, however, this was quite a surprise in itself. The so-called _enemy program_ that Hakuno Kishinami believed to be, had spoke a complete, intelligent sentence that implied sentience on the scale of at least a NPC of the Moon Cell. If that were the case, this would be the moment to gain crucial information on the what, where, how, and why. But, caution took priority, and Hakuno felt vulnerable this close to the giant beetle-like creature. While she felt confident that Saber could cut it down, with Saber's current parameters it might be quite the challenge to defeat it without being moderately injured.

While Hakuno could restore Saber's vitality at the cost of her personal prana reserves, prana being the term for magical energy, there was no nearby safe location to rest and recover.

In simple terms, Hakuno needed Saber to be in top shape as long as it takes for them to find a suitable headquarters. Taking the fight against this large digital monster would only wear both of them down further than they already had been.

Best to play diplomatically.

Which, unfortunately, Hakuno was terrible at any sort of conversation outside her Servant.

"I'm Hakuno Kishinami," She started with her name, introductions were always important

"Kuwagamon… What, something knocked on your head? You look like a baby digimon with that expression," There was a gruff voice to the creature's tone, bold and very arrogant. In that matter, it fits his exterior appearance.

"Digimon?" Hakuno questioned, the terminology was foreign to her.

"You don't know what a Digimon is? You're looking at one, blank face, it stands for Digital Monster, and this world is full of 'em," The… Digimon replied.

So, Digimon, or Digital Monster, is the natural populace of this pseudo-arena world. In that case, all the creatures were not _enemy programs_ but rather Digimon, so far, they didn't seem too different from one another outside of an intellect boost. At least Kuwagamon wasn't trying to snap her like a twig in those massive scissors that stuck to his head.

Saber stood at the ready, keeping her guard up and protectively stand in front of Hakuno. She hadn't spoken since the Digimon had uttered the first sentence of speech. The Heroic Spirit remained silent, but Hakuno knew Saber had a tendency to speak her mind after the conversation between herself and another was over.

That, and if they were conversing with an enemy Servant, Saber had quite the comment to her opponents, most of them mocking in nature while boasting of her own magnificence.

Not that Hakuno minded, Saber was beautiful in her glory after all.

"What is this place?" Hakuno asked.

"A forest, what else does it look like to you?"

He was quite rude despite being freed from his control. It was simple to deduct that fact after he mentioned being controlled by the… Dark rings… Which Hakuno theorized were most likely powered by those large black spires that Saber had destroyed.

The magus shook her head, "No, this world."

"The Digital World, it's a bit far from your Real World isn't it? Bah, knowing you humans, you guys go back and forth between the two like tree sap," Kuwagamon seemed bored of the conversation, he probably wasn't on to converse to begin with. In fact, he seemed itching to leave.

"What are those dark rings?" Hakuno questioned once again.

"Look, I'm grateful for all the release from control, but I rather get moving. I'll answer this one question with a long-winded explanation, then I'm out of here, got it?" Kuwagamon seemed on the edge of his self-control.

Knowing this, she would probably not get any more information than what he said next. So, she nodded in agreement to the Digimon's terms.

"The Dark Rings control digimon, snap right onto them and suddenly they are under mind control to the Digimon Emperor. He's a bad bug, worse than even I and other virus-type Digimon. Those Control Spires, also called Dark Towers, power the rings. So, break them down and then the rings have no more juice to run on. Now I'm out of here," He finished as his wings started to beat wildly, causing Hakuno to cover her eyes with her arms to avoid getting dirt in her eyes.

In an instant, the large digimon flew into the sky and soared off into the distance.

"I've seen better conversations from an enemy spy than I have from that creature," Saber commented. "But we have achieved some crucial information, good work, Praetor."

In that one explanation, Kuwagamon had revealed quite a number of unknown terms before he had left. Hakuno could recall a few important ones: The Digimon Emperor, the Control Spires, the Dark Rings, and of course the Digimon themselves.

Many of which Hakuno needed more information about. But what is clear, is that this Digimon Emperor is responsible for the attacks against her and Saber, by means of using Dark Rings on Digimon and powering these devices by the use of the Control Spires. By this method, the Digimon Emperor can command Digimon by his every order, similar to a Magus to a Familiar.

"Indeed, a reasonable deduction, as expected from you," Saber complimented her.

Of course, in comparison to a contract between a Master and Servant, the method used was extremely poor, simple, and downright laughable when putting the two ways side by side to the Master/Servant relationship.

She could hear Rin ranting about more reliable methods in her head. While, Rani would be looking at the stars without care.

Hakuno was pretty sure that Caster had many, many methods of cont

rolling somebody. But knowing that optimistic fox girl, the Servant be too busy nudging against her for attention to even consider the notion.

And there it was again… Another thought that was her own, yet wasn't.

' _Did the Moon Cell grant me the memories and experience of the other possibilities? It is plausible… Not that it would matter considering I only have Saber by my side.'_

"Shall we continue our exploration, Master?" Saber questioned.

Hakuno nodded, "We need to find a place to rest."

Hakuno Kishinami did not want to sleep out here in the woods, not that she didn't dislike the place, but she would feel far more secure in a closed, easily defendable location than out in the middle of the woods.

She pulled out her Portable Terminal, checking the time briefly. It would be a few short hours until sundown, that is if the Digital World even ran by the same timeframe as the School Academy back in The Holy Grail War.

The Digital World… At least she had a name for this odd place. Kuwagamon also mentioned something about the Real World, if Hakuno were to guess right, it must be the physical word of Earth. He also said that there were other humans that went to and fro the Digital World back to the Real World, which means there is a possibility, however slight, that Hakuno herself could experience the physical realm.

After all, she was human too… In a sense.

And if her Servant could come along as well? That would just be… Just fantastic!

"Umu, you have decided upon a end goal for yourself at last, Praetor. Then, as your Servant, I shall fight tooth and nail to accomplish it. Wherever you shall tread, I shall be at your side," Saber stated as she brought her blade around in a show of allegiance. "Your eyes have lit up with a dozen stars, if such a wish can make them so, then I am curious if by achieving it they will light with thousands of them."

"Let's go, Saber," Hakuno said with a smile, feeling confident in her own abilities and that of her Servant's.

* * *

A small television lit up with a white glow, before the light expanded outward and from there formed a group of individuals into the Digital World. They glanced around at their location, but it wasn't the region they were expecting to enter. In fact, it seems they were in the wrong place altogether!

Instead of a large, forest they were expecting, they were instead in a mountain region. Which, while not to far from the place in question, still was quite a trek through the place to get to the region.

Takura looked back to the screen, "Izzy, we're in the wrong place."

"I noticed, it seems that the Digi Gates in those regions aren't working. We haven't had this issue before, but I'll have to investigate this. The place you are in at this moment is controlled by Ken, I'm sure you can see the Control Spire from there."

Daisuke pointed, "I see the Control Spire, we can take it down easily."

A blue dinosaurian digimon jumped in the air in excitement, his name, Veemon, who was Daisuke's Digimon Partner. "I'm ready to kick some butt!"

All the Digidestined had Digimon Partners, Digimon Monsters who are bonded to their Chosen Child through the physical representation of the Digivice. Daisuke had Veemon, Cody had armadillomon, a mammal-like digimon, Hikari had Gatamon, a bipedal cat digimon, Takeru had Patamon, who was really a puff-ball mammal with wings on his head, while Yolei had Hawkmon… Who was a bipedal hawk with a ninja headband.

Digimon sure is crazy looking at times.

Hikari agreed, "Yeah, we should destroy it first before we go to the forest region."

"All the digimon would be happy for it," Cody spoke.

"Alright then, let's go already!" Yolei shouted.

* * *

In the dark reaches of the Digimon Emperor's domain, Ken Ichijouji slammed his fist harshly against the chair in raging anger. His frustration making his servant, wormmon, step back a bit in concern.

"Are you okay, Ken?" Wormmon questioned.

"Stop calling me that! You may only call me Master!" The Digimon Emperor yelled at him, "Another region had been taken by that crimson mystery. Another one of my Control Spires, destroyed! If this keeps up, I'll have to fight a three war front."

"Maybe you could go check what did it, I can get the Airdramon ready."

"... Good idea wormmon, perhaps you aren't as useless after all," Ken smirked. "Get them ready, I will prepare an additional surprise…"

A small screen with multiple names plastered on different button commands came in view. "I believe this digimon is the closest to that region. Under my guidance, he will squash whoever is causing this!"

"But it didn't work with Andromon?" Wormmon said.

"I've learned my lesson! Besides… I'm working on a solution to the Dark Ring problem… I'll need a test subject first, but that can be pushed aside until after we deal with this transgression against me."

"I'll get them ready, then, sir…" Wormmon trailed off as he scurried away out of the room to prepare.

"No one will defeat me, I will control of the Digital World! All that live in it will become my slaves! Hahahahaha!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note** : It's 2017! Let's up this year is favorable to us all. I'm looking excited to play the international English release for Fate/Extella later this year! Now, I usually make answer to Guest Reviews, however, if you put your review name as simply 'Guest' it's hard to distinguish it from any others. Please do not do that if you want a question answered, I would prefer Accounts if anything.

 **Yolea Irk's** : The Chosen Children, Ken, and Hakuno + Saber all get some goodie conversations… How will it go, though? Read and find out!

 **Shadow of a Memory** : I do 2K chapters because I don't have the time to do long drawn out ones. Plus, it's easier to do. Also, 2,000+ words aren't that short. Thanks for the praise, though!

 **MaxHD2490:** Happy 2017! Yep, Servants are quite the formidable force. Of course, Nero Saber is weakened for now, but I'm sure Hakuno will figure out a way to restore her glory!

Enjoy the chapter everyone! Live or die by the sword! The power lies in your hand! Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 5: The Third Land of Towers

A foreboding feel hang in the air, Hakuno Kishinami felt the chill that comes about when something or someone means her harm in such matter. While there was nothing in her sight or that of Saber's, she knew it was only a matter of time before the one responsible would reveal themselves. As of now, however, Hakuno would continue exploring the Digital World and they find a suitable location to rest in that didn't involve sleeping in the middle of a desert or forest. The next region, in particular, looked promising, after leaving the forest of strange-looking trees, Hakuno and Saber had arrived into a forest of a different sort.

Bamboo.

It was quite the relief, something that she was familiar with, but yet had no memory of. Hakuno Kishinami was, after all, an artificial intelligence based on a real human, so this comforting feeling is probably related to her origin having been familar with bamboo. Even if it wasn't so, the sight of bamboo gave a relaxing atmosphere to it, combined with its identical appearance to something in the Real World, it was pleasant to see something that actually could be explained.

"This is quite the sight, never have I seen such a strange flora," Saber commented, "It is rather pleasant to experience such a new region."

Ah, Saber had never seen bamboo. Which makes perfect sense, as the Heroic Spirit lived in Roman Empire when she was alive, which is nowhere near the Asian locations where the plant grew.

The bamboo itself was impressive, its size stood taller than any of the trees in the previous place, and with all of them so knit together, it made it seem that the sky itself had a beautiful hue of greenish tones through the poles. Navigating through the forest would have been quite difficult if there weren't already cut paths through the forest itself.

While traveling through these pathways would open Hakuno and her Servant to ambushes. Hakuno believed it better to walk in these than risk aimlessly wandering through the branches in a terrible position to engage in combat.

Sure, Saber could easily cut down bamboo after bamboo with her blade, but Hakuno couldn't. That and falling bamboo would probably attract attention to any nearby digimon.

Hakuno tilted her head in confusion as they had walked around a corner, there, standing silently, a medium-sized Japanese-style temple had come into their view. While not out of place concerning the surrounding region, it's proximity to have suddenly appeared did give her pause. Still, it's presence did mark a potential place that could serve as their base for the time being. If only to take a step back to rest and heal. Hakuno walked towards the building, Saber following behind her like a silent guardian, the magus placed a foot down on the first wooden step out of six that led to the entrance of the temple.

She didn't feel anything, no magical traps of the sort, taking a closer looked it appeared that that place had been abandoned for quite a while. There were some spots where plant life had overgrown at places, despite it being a digital construction. The roof looked sturdy, evidence that even if it had been some time, the building itself had been made with good quality materials.

The Master of Saber took a few steps up and pressed a hand against the sliding shoji door. She took a glance at Saber, "Do you think it's fine?"

"I do not sense any malicious presence or feel any nearby creatures outside of us, I believe it fine to open the door, I shall protect you if a trap does spring," Saber replied.

Hakuno Kishinami nodded, with a small heave she sprung the door wide open to reveal an empty household. The flooring reminiscent of a traditional Japanese house, the place itself separated into five or six rooms by paper-thin walls. In all honestly, despite its exterior temple design, the place was just an average home. It was a bit of contrast, but minuscule in the long run, Hakuno entered the temple, not taking off her shoes as she did so as the flooring looked unkept. Now that she had a better perspective, there was a large living room with a broken wooden table and shredded pillows, to the right of that, through an open sliding door was the kitchen, which looked like it hadn't been cleaned in ages.

She doubted it had any food.

Outside of those two rooms, there were three bedchambers, and then some sort of strange storage closet that contained so much junk she couldn't pinpoint exactly what was what in its confines. All in all, the building had seen better days, but with some proper care, it could be a perfect place to set down and relax.

Saber had walked around, checking the vicinity for herself, there appeared to be only one entrance in and out of the temple itself. While it would be easy to protect such a chokehold, it would make retreating difficult should a sizable enemy force bar the way.

"Master," Saber began to say to Hakuno, "I shall scout out the immediate vicinity, please do not wander from the temple."

"Alright, Saber," Hakuno replied, knowing the Servant would conduct her reconnaissance quickly.

The magus watched as her Servant left the building, closing the shoji doors as she left. Hakuno glanced around once again, observing the place.

' _We could rest here, just need to clean up a bit. Though… I don't think Saber is all too good at that… Guess that leaves just me to tidy up a bit. Then, once that is through, we can make this a home away from home for the time being.'_

With that thought in mind, Hakuno walked over to the storage and began rummaging through the junk for something. She had found what she was looking for, a broom and pan that would be sufficient in getting rid of all the dust and pieces that littered the flooring.

A beeping sound caught her hearing, and she dropped the doors and moved her hands to the Portable Terminal quickly. It hadn't made so much of a peep on its own since The Holy Grail War, only when she had manually used it did it make sounds, but a notification, never.

' _Huh? Wait… I can do that?'_

There, displayed on the screen, were the words.

 **Change Private Room Location?**

 **Yes? No?**

If she could change this place into her Private Room, which back in The Holy Grail War, was a room reserved for a Master and their Servant protected by high-security walls, allowing them to have their personal privacy. It was intended to be a place to rest, go over information, and discuss plans, of course, Hakuno used it for all of those, but also a way to converse personally with her Servant. Then this would drastically increase the safety of this area, provided the security actually transferred over, even if they were attacked, Hakuno was positive that Saber would deal with the problem swiftly.

She pressed the most left command, yes.

 **Transfer Failed: Region Unsecure.**

Unsecure…?

A bit of worry crept into Hakuno's skin, if the area wasn't safe, then she should have Saber by her side right away. She didn't want to risk being attacked by an enemy without her Servant. That last time that happened she had brushed death… Again.

That had probably marked the fourth or fifth time she nearly died.

She really had bad luck, must be E- ranked for her.

Wait, even if Saber was far away. Hakuno could call her Servant by her side in an instant using a Command Seal.

She checked her left hand, only to blink in surprise. Instead of there being only two Command Seals left, all three were there. Hakuno narrowed her eyes, that's not all, she used her right handle to lift her sleeve back, there… The Command Seal continued to trail down her army, forming six more symbols that weaved together to form nine Command Seals in total.

Nine… Nine Command Seals… How… For what purpose… Why?

What exactly was going on?

That also brings another question, how did she still have Saber by her side in the first place? The prana requirements for supporting a Servant were astounding, perhaps it is the fact that she herself was a small piece of the Moon Cell for being an artificial intelligence, albeit human, that she could support Saber at all.

That could also explain why exactly Saber's parameters had suffered so thoroughly, without the Moon Cell to provide additional support, Saber was relying entirely on her Master's magical energy. But even so, that didn't explain the reasoning or possibility to why she had a total of nine Command Seals along her hand and arm.

Did she do something while in the Moon Cell? Did perhaps, while erasing her, she also gained a tiny portion of its vast processing power to engrain additional Command Seals on herself before she had been transported away from its core?

Hakuno shook her head, it was only a theory, and a poor one at that. The likelihood of that happening was so astronomically small it would be considered impossible for even a self-aware NPC like her.

The shoji door slid open, Hakuno Kishinami let her sleeve go down and prepared for evasive action, but relaxed when it was revealed only to be her Servant, Saber, returning from scouting the surrounding area.

"Master, the area is quite secure, however, there is another of those crude looking Control Spires in the region. Along with a number of controlled digital monsters," Saber reported.

Ah, the Control Spire, that is probably what interrupted the Portal Terminal's application. That, with it in the vicinity, they ran the risk of running into hostile digimon. The best solution would be to destroy it as quickly as possible.

"I'm still in prime condition to destroy it and eliminate all those who go against us, just say the command, Praetor," The Roman Empress made Heroic Spirit, stated.

"I don't know the way, can you lead, Saber?" Hakuno asked.

"As you wish," Saber replied, turning and walking out of the entrance and down the temple steps. Hakuno Kishinami followed behind her, the Servant leading her to the side of the temple and going directly into the Bamboo Forest, moving out of the way each bamboo as she made her way. Hakuno followed behind closely, as to not get lost in the thick forestation.

Saber spoke, "The quickest route lies in this direction, you cannot see the spire due to the height of the local flora, but rest assured I discovered its presence quite early on."

Of course she did, Saber moved leagues faster than even the most athletic human alive. Heroic Spirits were vessels of magic, housing the souls of legendary heroes from ages past. Because their bodies were no longer human, they did not have the same limitations as their human counterparts. Which means they were dozens, of not sometimes hundred, of times more powerful than an average human.

That was only looking at their physical abilities, any other skills, spells, or techniques made a Heroic Spirit even more dangerous.

"There, Praetor, the tower," Saber pointed out as they had arrived at it quite shortly, it was a bit shocking to know it had been so close by and they hadn't seen it earlier. It was like a ten-minute walk between here and the Control Spire itself.

Hakuno looked through the bamboo, seeing the tower guarded by a number of small digimon, but none of the considerable size. This would be easy for Saber.

But, before Hakuno could send her Servant out to destroy the tower, a number of large shadows suddenly crossed right over them before their origins stopped right above the tower, looming over in the air. The newly arrived creatures could be akin to eastern dragons from Chinese mythology, their bodies like snakes with bat-like wings, yet carrying a draconic appearing head. There were three in total, one the most middle of the flock, stood on top of its head an oddly dressed male person along with a small, green insect creature next to him.

"I can see you down there, come out so we can speak!" His voice spoke with authority, but the pitch of the voice indicated someone who was just reaching adolescent.

"Umu, he speaks with that of a tyrant's tone, but whether he can back it is up for debate. To my eyes, he's but a child playing make believe. Regardless, he's the first human we have come across, he might have information we seek," Saber spoke.

It's true, if this boy was indeed playing the tyrant, then he's a complete novice in comparison to Saber. Who in the eyes of many, was the worst tyrant in Roman history?

Hakuno stepped into the open, the small creatures seemed to be pacified in the boy's presence. She couldn't see much of the boy from this low perspective, much of the boy's features with the exception of his upper body and face were covered by a cloak or blocked from view by the digital monster's head that he rode on. His eyes were hidden behind a set of goggles, his hair was excessively wild, and the boy's smile remained confident.

Saber walked right beside her Master, the crimson blade remained ready at the Servant's side within her grip.

"Who are you?" Hakuno asked, raising her voice a bit so that the boy may hear her.

"I am the Digimon Emperor! Ruler of the Digital World!" He boasted quite a bit of those title, "And who are you? Are you the one responsible for destroying my Control Spires!?" The so-called Digimon Emperor questioned with a hint of rage.

"Hakuno Kishinami," She replied. "My Servant and I did, but only by accident. We were defending ourselves from hostile digimon."

The Emperor laughed, "The digimon were under my control, I had placed them there to protect the Spires from a bunch of annoying children-" He stopped abruptly, his anger vanishing entirely as if he had a moment of clarity.

Hakuno remained passive, she had never been one to attack someone unless it was necessary to beat them in a future battle. But the fact that the Emperor had stopped his own sentence unnerved her, he most likely was planning something.

"Perhaps you do not know why I am the Emperor? Why I do this to the digimon?" He spoke, but different this time, his tone still contained the confident, and also highly arrogant, speech, however, it also had something else in it that Hakuno couldn't identify.

She tilted her head, "No, I do not."

"I do this because I have to!" He exclaimed, "If I did not, these digimon would join together and destroy the Real World! They all may act friendly at first, but they are near all the same destructive, cruel beasts that seek to eliminate all of humanity and conquer everything!"

Hakuno had her doubts, she barely knew any information to let on about. But, by the off chance, he was correct, it would certainly explain a few things.

"By constructing this Control Spires, I can prevent them from digivolving, which allows them to grow even stronger to destroy whole cities if given the opportunity!" He continued, "So, I invented the Dark Rings to control the digimon so that they never hurt everyone, of course, these plans did not set well with the digimon. They hate humans, but they knew our power, so they tricked other humans to use them to make themselves stronger so that they will destroy my spires, destroy me, then have free reign to attack the Real World!"

While Hakuno didn't fully believe what the Emperor was saying, as it did contrast the information she learned a bit ago from Kuwagamon, it also fit in well with that the Digimon vaguely said as well. That digimon seemed to hesitate to speak with her, eager to leave, and uncaring about her current situation. If that were to be put in context with what the Digimon Emperor was saying, it fit in together quite a bit too well.

But, digimon capable of destroying entire cities? Sure, they were powerful, but Saber easily dispatched them. Hakuno was sure that humanity could deal with the digimon easily given enough time.

"I see the doubt, you don't believe they can do such things?" The Emperor said, "Let me show you one of the more powerful digimon that had managed to evolve into a powerful state!"

He snapped his fingers, and suddenly the ground trembled for a small while. Then, in the distance, she could spot bamboo after bamboo fall again and again, as if someone took a building-sized lawn mower and ran over all of it.

"I present to you, Asuramon!" The boy yelled.

There, out in view, a hulking mass of muscle, living flames, and bronze metals stepped into view. The presence was astounding, the killing intent froze Hakuno on the spot. Her mind raced, trying to find a logical answer, but the instinct of her human origin kept her stuck. Fortunately, her Servant stepped protectively in front of her, blade raised towards the large digimon, ready for battle.

"A Berserker? Asura? To meet such a low-classed deity here…" Saber trailed off, she remained firm, but Hakuno could tell that the Servant was anxious about fighting this being.

Hakuno Kishinami knew that with Saber's current parameters, she would die facing off against this monstrosity. Thankfully it remained passive if the hulking presence that loomed over them could be considered as such. A black ring remained tied around its neck, the four muscle-filled arms hanging in the air.

The magus decided it's best to play it safe, while the Digimon Emperor could be lying, he's the only thing preventing that Berserker-like digimon from killing both her and Saber.

"Is that your digimon partner? No, I doubt it, she's much to human, you two should well know that humans can't stand up to Asuramon," The boy spoke, "But, you now know what I speak of. I propose you can join me, the annoying children I spoke of earlier are those twisted into believing this digimon." The Emperor spoke.

"Join you?" Hakuno questioned.

There was a bit of information gleaned from what he said, it seemed that if the concept of Heroic Spirits is foreign here. As any magus would identify a Servant on the spot, which means that this Digital World is not connected to magic, which would give her a small advantage.

But how that advantage would work against Asuramon, she didn't know. But, perhaps she can make this deal work to her favor a bit.

"Yes, help me deal with the Digidestined and I will, in turn, help you," He explained.

"Alright, but I have a condition," Hakuno spoke carefully but quickly added so not to give him time. "This Control Spire, I want it destroyed for this area."

He frowned, his displeasure was obvious, "For what reason? To add another region to your arsenal?"

"No," Hakuno replied. "I wish to make this region my personal… Base," She explained. "I will not expand outward."

The Digimon Emperor paused in thought, "Fine, I accept."

She can't believe that worked!

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a device, he messed around with it briefly, before the hulking form of Asuramon retreated back into the bamboo forest, most likely leaving the region and heading back to where it came from. The other digimon who also had black rings, began to leave with Asuramon towards another region, all leaving the bamboo forest entirely.

"I have made all digimon in the region leave by my orders, that way none of them may attack you in confusion for the Digidestined," The Emperor said. "When I need to contact you, I shall send a message. Do you have a device?"

Hakuno pulled out her Portable Terminal, "Will this suffice?"

He looked at it with fascination, like a new toy he hadn't seen before. He pointed his own device at it, and the Portal Terminal made a confirmation sound as did his own. Hakuno brought it to her view, noticing an additional application had been installed.

"We shall speak again… Later… I have plans to attend to!" He yelled as he pulled out a whip and struck the Digimon's back, making it and the others soar off into the distance.

Hakuno watched as he left before he disappeared out of view, she then took a deep breath of relief. "That was close… Saber…"

"Indeed, he is a slimy one, his sudden change of thought most likely is attempting to use you. But, as you are the Master, I shall follow your lead on how you decide these matters," Saber replied. "Shall I destroy the tower, Praetor?"

"Go ahead, I want it gone," Hakuno replied.

With a mighty slash, Saber cut the Control Spire's base in two, the top half floating only a brief millisecond before coming down and crashing on the already destroyed section of the forest, created by Asuramon earlier.

Hakuno felt much more secure now that the tower, along with the Digimon Emperor and his Berserker lackey were gone. She turned around, walking her way back to the Japanese Temple that they had discovered prior to this chaotic meeting. Her Servant, Saber, followed from behind.

"Saber… What's your opinion of Asuramon?" She spoke.

"If we were to fight as of now, I would be defeated. I suggest you learn how to do Soul Alteration so that my blade will be strong as it once was before we attempt to defeat the Berserker. If you restore my full glory, I can end him," Saber replied.

She nodded, glad she didn't antagonize the Emperor, otherwise she probably would have died back there. "Oh, I have to set our private room…"

"You have gained that feature, Praetor?" Saber questioned.

"Yes…" Hakuno replied as she now heads up the stairs of the temple entrance, then pointed the Portal Terminal at the building. "I discovered it while in the building."

She finally confirmed the application.

The entire temple suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree, data particles flew out wildly as it appeared the place did a _Digital Shift_ of some description, before settling back down to its previous form, as if nothing happened. Hakuno didn't know exactly what happened, but the door now contained the familiar pattern of running purple lines that indicated a security wall.

"Good, we have the security features still," Hakuno noted.

"Then let us enter, you require rest," Saber said.

She slid the door open, both her and Saber entering the household. Hakuno turned and slid the shoji door back closed, then faced the living room direction, as she walked into the place, she felt a few different presence.

"Master! You're home at last! It's been forever! I've missed you a lot!" A chiming, overly optimistic voice practically squealed out as Hakuno felt being tackled to the ground in a loving embrace by a magical fox girl.

"C-C-Caster!?" Hakuno spat out in surprise as the memory of the spellcasting servant took precedence.

Caster, a Japanese Heroic Spirit with violet-hued robes, her white skin like the moon's surface, yet her orange fox ears and tails waved around happily like a puppy. She was here, in the temple, and Hakuno couldn't figure out rhyme or reason on how it was possible.

"Of course, but I do not know who these other Servants are, Master! Have you been cheating on me…?" Caster's voice had taken a low tone very quickly.

"Master!" Saber exclaimed, "Who is this wretch that hugs you with such familiarity?" She questioned as her blade pointed at the fox girl.

The spellcaster Servant glared at the Roman Empress, "Someone who loves Master more than anyone, you Babylon whore."

"Uh- I- I don't even know what's going on…" Hakuno said, her mind spinning in confusion.

"Tch, how annoying," A masculine tone spoke, Hakuno looked to the side to see a tanned skinned, white haired man garbed in a red battle uniform, sitting with one leg crossed over his other and his position in an uncaring state. "It appears that I have the worst luck, surrounded by zealous women and having a clueless Master."

"Archer…?" Hakuno said in even more confusion.

Just… Just what happened?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note** : Whoa! That was a massive amount of feedback from all of you in the last chapter! I mean, I know it was twice as long as the usual chapters, but man! You guys really enjoyed it! To be honest with you, I had changed my mind of which direction the story was going to go at the last minute before writing it. Initially, Hakuno was supposed to come in conflict with both the Digidestined/Chosen Dragon and Ken at the same time, then join neither of them. But I decided to go with Ken, because, not only is it interesting, but also brings out further development options for a load of characters.

 **Yolie Irk's** : Yep, Archer and Caster will be in the same boat of parameters with Saber, maybe even a bit less so considering that the Saber Class has the highest stats without loss of sanity like Berserker class.

 **Cooking samurai** : Yes, the conflict between higher level Digimon and that with Heroic Spirits will be a topic much discussed and shown through this story. Of course, Hakuno's Servants are currently weakened, but if they were the full power it is anyone's guess who would win.

 **Bunny15353** : Thanks a lot! I always try my best to mesh two different worlds together!

 **Gold crown dragon** : Well, they are still low on the food. But at least they have a place to rest now!

 **MaxHD2490** : I'm aware of one of Caster's tail appearing in Fate/Grand Order. I play the app after all. Still trying to get Nero Saber on my rolls… Damn, so such luck!

 **Student** : This review is big… And I love it! Your theories on the possibilities of what could be the reason had even me scratching my head! Honestly, writing this story is 15% planning and 85% winging it. But no spoils, you'll have to read to find out how our lovable Caster and sarcastic Archer have arrived.

 **Saraak** : Ken sure has an ego as big as his head! Digimon Emperor, yeah right! He should have a long sit down with Nero on what an Emperor entitles. Archer… Yeah, he gives the Digidestined some back talk for sure!

Enjoy the chapter everyone! Live or die by the sword! The power lies in your hand! Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 6: The Cost of Servants

"I will not tell you again, feline, release her this instant or your neck will meet my blade!"

"Feline!? How dare you call me that you roman slut! I have you know, foxes are part of the canine family!"

"Oh? And how should I know when you act like a cat rubbing neck deep on to my Master?"

"Showing my affection to my husband is the duty of the wife! But you would not know that, would you?"

It had been like this for the past ten minutes now, Hakuno had managed to stand back on her feet but Caster had clung to her like a ferret hanging around her neck. While Hakuno didn't mind, she was totally lost on the implication on what Caster's movements towards her actually meant.

It could be related to those 'T Regulations' Caster had mentioned back in The Holy Grail War, she had been quite explicit on insisting they meant nothing.

Hakuno sighed audibly, now she didn't even want to rest, only desired a distraction of some sort. She looked around the room to an answer that might relief her of the situation she found herself in between the two Servants' batter. Archer had proved, yet again, that she would find no reprieve in him. He decided wisely to avoid the confrontation by looking out the window, avoiding eye contact with either Caster or Saber. Hakuno searched again, thankfully, it wasn't hard to forget the state of repair or cleanliness that the current household displayed itself.

With slight movements, Caster still clinging onto her, Hakuno Kishinami made her way towards the storage room. Then, pushed Caster off of her.

"M-Master!? You do not desire my presence!?" Caster appeared rather shocked at such an action.

"Hah! My Praetor had decided that a fox such as you should skimpier away," Saber jabbed at the woman.

"Never!" Caster exclaimed in reply, "My dear Master and I have been together since The Holy Grail War, nothing could separate us now- Ofh!" Caster was rudely interrupted by a broom and dust pan hitting her square in the chest, she caught the items before they fell, still dazed at the sudden tools' appearance.

"Huh- Ofh!" Saber was also taken aback as a dusting tool slammed right into her face.

"Hmph," Archer chuckled mildly.

Hakuno pressed each hand on her waist, "We need to clean this place, I am the Master of all three of you, so you need to get along!" She demanded. The magus girl didn't usually be commanding outside of battle, but if the situation began to spiral out of control as it almost did, then she would do as she must.

Saber bowed solemnly, "I apologize, Praetor."

"Ah, I love it when you get so commanding! Very well, I shall tolerate this whore just for you, Master!" Caster replied optimistically, even as she insulted Saber once again.

"Caster… Get along with Saber," Hakuno affirmed.

"Yes, yes, I will, I will!" Caster replied, her fox ears twitching as she did so.

Hakuno Kishinami could tell Caster didn't fully mean it or at least didn't agree to it too much, as the fox girl's ears would only twitch like that when she disapproved of something. But, Hakuno also knew that Caster wouldn't do anything against her Master's orders, she was loyal completely to her Master just as much as Saber was.

Hakuno examined the insides of the household again, once again taking note that outside the Living Room, Kitchen, and of course the Storage Room, there were three small bedchambers. It was a blessing in disguise, for it would keep both Saber and Caster separate from sharing the same room together, she doubted it would end well if that had occurred… Especially for her, Hakuno felt like she would lose something deemed precious by many girls if they had all been in the same room with her.

She pointed towards each room, "Saber, that room is yours… Caster, that one is yours, and finally, Archer can have the last room," Hakuno said.

Of course, that left her without a room, so she would most likely be sleeping in the living room.

"I disagree," Archer made his first comment, "You can have that room, I will stay in the living room. As the Master of the household, you should have a suitable place to rest and restore your energy."

"Aww, but I wanted Master to sleep with me!" Caster complained.

The Servant of the Bow looked to the spellcaster, "I doubt that our Master would get any rest if she were to stay in the same chamber with you."

"Gah!" Caster grasped her chest like she had been shot by an arrow, Archer's words had hit home.

"First, let's tidy up," Hakuno said as she walked to the kitchen area, and to test to see if it worked, turned the faucet on the sink.

By a miracle, water poured out. She decided to test the other stations, each working as intended as she checked, there was water, gas, and electricity all working without any fault despite the state of upkeep they were in. Hakuno chalked it up to this being a digital world, instead of the real one. If this was the Real World, none of this would probably have worked at all. She opened the fridge, by as expected, there was nothing in it.

Empty.

Her stomach growled in protest, she hadn't eaten anything all day.

Archer leaned against the wooden wall at the entrance into the kitchen, "It seems we are lacking in essentials. We will have to find a source of food if you are to keep up your strength," He said.

"What about you, Saber, and Caster?" Hakuno questioned.

"Do not worry about us, Master, Servants do not require substance. All the necessities we require come in the form of prana that you give us through the bond. Remarkably, I'm astounded on how you are even standing with three Servants being supported by your little body," Archer explained and commented on the unusual circumstance.

Hakuno Kishinami looked on in thought, she could feel the bond, but it was but a tithe drain on her magical reserves that could be easily replenished with food and rest. This was shocking, as while each Servant supply drew on her prana, it was next to nothing. In fact, it was perhaps even less than when she only had Saber.

Now that was confusing, was something supporting her Servants' bodies to stay in the world?

"How do you think we should retrieve supplies?" Hakuno questioned.

Archer remained quiet for a brief moment, "We could explore the surrounding area, both Caster and I have been regulated to your Private Room the entire time. We know next to nothing that is outside."

"Oh!" Hakuno gasped, only her and Saber had been exploring the Digital World. "Come outside, I can explain to you and Caster what happened."

Hakuno walked out of the kitchen and towards the exit, glancing to Caster, who was sweeping some dust, and saying, "Caster, come with me."

"Of course!" Caster dropped the cleaning tool carelessly on the floor, practically skipping along towards her.

"I will come too," Saber said.

Archer followed behind them all, it appeared all three Servants were following their Master outside the Japenese Temple's interior. Hakuno Kishinami slid the shoji door open, stepping outside and down the steps, there was a small, clear expanse in front of the temple and before entering the bamboo forest. This would be a good, relaxing place to speak with her Servants.

She turned around, looking towards her Servants.

Caster left the confines of the temple.

Suddenly, Hakuno felt her bond increase to match the level in which she only had Saber with her beforehand.

' _What the… That's strange…'_ She thought to herself.

Then, Saber left the temple.

The bond drastically climbed in requirements, Hakuno's knees weakened as she felt her magical reserves being drained at double the rate, barely able to keep herself from falling completely from the loss of prana she was experiencing. This was bad, the bond at this rate will make her collapse shortly, she couldn't handle this amount of drain at her _circuits_.

That was when Archer left the temple.

Hakuno fell to the ground, the bond tripled. She was so weak, barely able to move, her circuits were being drained dry, three different links to three servants were now crushing her under the necessary energy needed to fuel them.

' _I'm going… I'm… going… to die…'_

"Master!"

"Mast-"

Darkness took over Hakuno's vision.

* * *

The feeling of weakness was the first thing Hakuno Kishinami awoke to, her eyes drowsily opening up, vision blurred and unfocused. She attempted to move, but her body failed to respond to her mind's commands. After a few more seconds, Hakuno's eyes finally gained clarity to allow her clear sight. She turned her head, checking to see where she was at. It appeared she had been moved back into the temple, inside one of the rooms, her room that had been assigned to Archer before he gave it to her right afterward.

Hakuno lay on a futon, it appeared freshly cleaned, in fact, the entire room looked neatly kept and swept. She turned her head to the other side, towards the doorway, and saw Saber sitting down near the entrance.

"You're awake, I knew that something as trivial as that couldn't keep you down, Praetor," Saber said, nodding to her own comment. "You should be more cautious, fueling three Servants at once is dangerous."

That's right… She had collapsed because her magical reserves had depleted to dangerous levels. Hakuno decided to check the bonds between her and her Servants and found them back to the tithe levels.

"Can you explain what happened… Saber?" Hakuno questioned, regaining some of her strength and managing to sit upright.

"After all three of us left the temple, the prana we received from her dwindled immensely before it returned in force from you. I assume this temple is aiding you, keeping our contracts from killing you. So, when each of us left the temple, it didn't support our bodies, so we were then entirely reliant on you," Saber looked down. "I apologize, Praetor, I did not mean to put you in harm's way. The very thought of you dying by my hand… It'll be too much to take."

"It's alright Saber, we learned from our mistakes," Hakuno said. At least she knew that the temple itself was supporting her Servants in some manner, this explained why all three were able to exist at the same time without killing her.

The wooden door slid up, revealing both Caster and Archer.

"Master!" Caster exclaimed, practically zipping from the entrance to Hakuno's side in an instant. "I'm very happy that you are alright! Do not worry, I kept you alive safe and sound! Archer and I even examined the temple more thoroughly, figuring out a bunch of things!"

Hakuno tilted her head, "Like what?"

Archer spoke, "It appears I was right, while it is still surprising you can support a lone Servant, three Heroic Spirits are way too much for even you. I assume even two would slowly lead to your demise."

The magus nodded, "Yes when both Caster and Saber left, I could barely stand…"

Caster waved Archer off, "Don't worry, though, you just need me for all you exploring out there! Saber explained all that happened in this Digital World place, I don't approve of that playboy Digimon Emperor-"

"Caster, the temple," Hakuno interrupted, Caster had been getting off track.

"Oh, yes, of course! Ahem, the temple is positioned quite well in this world. It's right on top of quite a few intersecting ley lines of sorts! Not only that, but there's an object of great power buried underneath the temple, which is responsible for supporting you in supporting us!" Caster explained.

"To put it in more simple terms," Archer explained. "After I analyzed this object, called a Holy Stone, it's similar to a miniature part the Moon Cell, a tiny core. We got a clear picture of why you were able to make this temple into a Private Room."

"Yep!" Caster exclaimed, "Think of the temple like a power box! It holds a vast amount of energy which it gets from the core, which is the Holy Stone, however before the energy just leaked out and did nothing. But then you arrived! You destroyed that tower, which seems to disrupt it a bit, then came here! Since you are a small piece of the Moon Cell, when you made the Private Room, the Holy Stone synchronized with you! Now the temple contained all the energy itself, which it uses to support us!"

"We've reason to believe it might also be possible to perform Alteration of the Soul with the help of the stone, however, that is pure speculation, the object might backfire and destroy you entirely as well," Archer said.

Archer was correct, if what Caster had said was true, then the Holy Stone was like a small core for the Digital World. Since she was an NPC, though self-aware, of the Moon Cell, which was like all the cores of the Digital World, plus more so, combined, the Holy Stone might support her because she is similar in data to it.

In that way, she might use it to perform Alteration of the Soul, reattaching her connections to the Heroic Spirits: Caster, Archer, and Saber. However, if it was like the Moon Cell in which if she tried to use it, the object may treat her as foreign data… And by proxy, delete her.

It was a gamble, so for now, she will leave it be. It was already supporting her, so she will leave it on that. In any case, if a Servant left the temple, it also left the 'power box' which supports the Heroic Spirit, in which case the Servant will then rely on the 'battery', which was her.

It explained quite a number of possibilities, but also left some questions still unanswered. Such as how Caster and Archer were able to appear, and also how she had nine Command Spells.

You get some, you lose some.

"Thankfully, I have Independant Action," Archer stated, "Which means I can survive without a source of prana for a duration of time before needing it again. This will allow me to secure the region we reside in without concern for draining you."

That was good, Archer can scour the region for resources or enemies while Hakuno explored another region with a different Servant. Of course, Archer will not be suited for combat during that time, as he is choosing not to take her prana, so if she wanted to use Archer, she'll have to take him along and leave Saber and Caster in the temple.

A beeping noise caught her attention, the Portable Terminal was the origin.

Hakuno grasped it, looking at the application that was installed earlier today by the so-called Digimon Emperor.

*Digidestined are approaching the second region you took. Prove yourself in our deal and beat them back. In return, I shall provide you what you need.*

That was what the message said.

"Umu, this is a good time to gather more information along with a potential request," Saber said, concerning the message.

"Let me go, Master! I want to meet these DigiDestined! We can use this time to restore our bond too! I promise I won't take much prana from your cute little body!" Caster exclaimed.

Archer replied, "I suggest you keep with your deal you made, we can get resources from him that we need. I have a list of items already that we should procure from him in return."

Hakuno stood up, she felt drained a little still, but she should be fine for a few more hours with a single Servant. "Alright, Caster, you can come this time."

Saber frowned but did not voice her objection. Archer nodded in acceptance.

"Yay!" Caster cheered, bouncing into a standing position, her fox tail waving about. "I get to spend some quality time with Master!"

Hakuno hoped this wouldn't get awkward with these Digidestined people, what with Caster and all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note** : Once again, I thank everyone who has been supportive. And welcome all the new readers who have joined us! Your favs, follows, and especially Reviews help inspire to create more chapters. Of course, this works for any story. Haha!

 **Yolea Irk's** : True, Hakuno is a survivor through and through, a pacifist survivor at that. She only wants to get her wish to come true, unfortunately, to do that, she has to go through other things to do so.

 **Ultima-owner** : Yes, the Holy Stone and Destiny Stone are interchangeable terms from sub and dub respectively. They mean the same exact thing. The temple that Hakuno made her Private Room is sitting right on top of a Holy Stone/Destiny Stone.

 **Blarg7865** : Yes, Hakuno will gain new/old abilities, maybe some Cyber Sleuth :D. The Servant actions will more from the Animes and Visual Novels, but with Fate/Extra orders at times. (Not fully, as Archer, who has Independent Action, can do commands without his Master.) No, only Fate/Extra Servants, so no Chuck Norris Servant. That would be OP!

 **Bunny153539:** Thanks for clarifying that. I read the Visual Novel of FSN, yet I still didn't understand where I got that impression from. Probably the anime's interpretation.

 **Student** : But that's just a theory! A FAN THEORY! Thanks for the Review! xD

Enjoy the chapter everyone! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hands? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 7: The Second Conquered Region

Hakuno Kishinami patted the dust that had collected on her formal wear, Girl's Student Uniform, it wasn't much, but Saber insisted that if she was going out there, then her Master will appear before the enemy in the best attire. As Hakuno, by extension, also represented her glory. This little remark made the magus happy, and as Hakuno rarely gave such vibrant expressions, even Caster didn't dare to interrupt the teenager's feelings.

Even though Caster disliked how it wasn't her that made Hakuno smile like that. But instead, the Roman Empress that was the Saber-class Servant within the temple.

Saber turned to Caster, "You will protect our Master with your life?"

"Of course, nothing will touch my dear Master while I exist!" Caster exclaimed positively, "And if someone does, I will incinerate them and send their soul to the dark reaches of the underworld, where they will be tormented for all eternity," She suddenly switched tones into a serious, low one.

Saber nodded in agreement, "Good, while I find you distasteful, I can trust you to protect her."

"Right back at ya!" Caster replied.

"Caster," Hakuno appeared, sliding the door into her room open to enter the living area. "I need to check your and Archer's parameters," She glanced around, "Where's Archer?"

"Oh? Mr. Archer is in the Kitchen!" Caster said, pointing towards said room with her fox tail. "Master, do you think there are any fox-like digimon? I hope so! That would be so cute!"

Hakuno tilted her head in thought, "Maybe…" She trailed off before focusing her vision on Caster, the Servant's attributes coming into few after a few seconds which then Hakuno wrote them down in the Portable Terminal.

 **Servant: Caster**

 **Strength: D-**

 **Endurance: E+**

 **Agility: E+**

 **Magic: D+**

 **Luck: D-**

It seemed that, like Saber, Caster's parameters had taken a huge toll. Whatever had occurred between the end of The Holy Grail War and her arrival into the Digital World had affected the bond between herself and the contracted Heroic Spirits. She can't fully recall what her Servants' parameters were exactly, but she had the utmost confidence that they were much higher than the ranks now listed in the Portable Terminal.

"You don't need to tell me, Master, I can feel my full potential in this form had been drastically reduced to a mere fraction of my capabilities! But don't worry, I'm positive it's not your fault! You just need to put some more love in me so that I have my super spells again!" Caster said, once again radiating optimism even in the face of such a drastic removal of her skills.

"I'll try my best," Hakuno answered as she started walking her way towards the kitchen room.

"I know you will! In fact, you can meet me later tonight in my personal chambers so that we can make it into a love nest-" Caster's voice was cut off as Hakuno left the room and closed the wooden sliding door to the living area.

Hakuno looked to see her Servant, Archer, messing with the pipes and screws underneath the stove. He seemed to be working with it quite diligently, an expertise in the field outside of combat, it made Hakuno wonder if perhaps Archer was familiar with modern day appliances.

Wait… She could swear she knew his real name… Now that she thought about it, trying to recall some memories didn't come to light, they were simply gone, erased… That included all the real names of her Servants, well, with the exception of Saber.

She knew Saber's real name, Nero, there were other parts of Saber's backstory that were empty in her memory, though.

Hakuno grasped her head, so, in a way, the Moon Cell did partially begin to delete her before she managed to 'escape' its core. If the loss of some memories were any indication… Well, she was glad she didn't think she forgot anything too important, but it was annoying nonetheless.

"You need me?" Archer questioned, not sitting upright, his sheer height made him reach Hakuno's head even while sitting down.

"I need to check your parameters, both Saber and Caster had-"

"I also have experienced a loss of ability, this is why you should find a solution to this predicament quickly. As suggested before, the Holy Stone might prove a way to perform Soul Alteration, but its risk is also dangerous to use for someone like you," Archer spoke straight to the point, along with providing the suggestion from before. He wasn't one to add unnecessary comments or romanticize his speech like Caster and Saber.

"What are you doing with the stove?" Hakuno questioned out of curiosity.

"I'm improving it, the stove lacked the finer control it could have to control the gas. This will allow me to prepare the substance for you with greater quality," He replied.

"Oh… Carry on then," She replied, allowing Archer to continue his work. In the meantime, she focused her vision on him, waiting a brief few seconds before her Servant's parameters appeared, which she then jolted down on the Portable Terminal.

 **Servant: Archer**

 **Strength: D-**

 **Endurance: D-**

 **Agility: D**

 **Magic: D-**

 **Luck: E**

Whoa, at first glance, it appeared Archer had suffered the least amount when concerning the loss of ranks. But, if one were to the math right, it was pretty much exactly the same state as Saber and Caster. Instead, all the stats were spread out in an even course, none of his parameters were specialized to a single attribute. Unlike Saber, whose ranks seemed to fill in mostly Strength, having the highest rank out of all the Servants, and Caster, which the fox girl had mostly in Magic. Archer had been mostly divided equally, his highest rank was in Agility, in which that rank was still lower than Caster's Magic, and definitely lower than Saber's Strength.

So, if Hakuno were to do some tactical thinking.

Saber, the Servant of the Sword, had the highest Strength and Endurance rating. Saber was perfect for a more defensive role, able to dish and take larger amounts of damage to and from enemies. If Hakuno were to ever go into unknown territory and be worried about it, Saber was the best choice in dealing with most of anything.

Archer, Servant of the Bow, was nearly completely equal in stats, his highest being Agility only by a small margin. In a tight spot, he could get both Hakuno and himself out the quickest. In that way, he was perfect for guerilla warfare, long-range attacks, and also was the easiest choice in base defense should they come under attack at the temple.

Caster, Magus Servant, was a magic powerful, highest ranking in, of course, Magic. Her skills were great in countering, which makes her suited to taking on opponents that use quite a number of abilities. But, she's also a glass cannon, and cannot be hit without taking major injuries. With those in mind, if Hakuno knew her opponent, Caster was the choice to go.

Of course, that was if she thought strategically, her Servants opinions on who should go with Hakuno also mattered, possibility even more so. They had much more experience than her.

"I'll be leaving, Archer, protect the temple while I'm gone," Hakuno said.

"Sure," Archer replied in a short word.

With that, Hakuno stepped out of the kitchen and motioned Caster to follow her, once she left the vicinity of the temple, she felt the bond between herself and Caster climb to the default level. With this, she now must be cautious, as she only has enough of her personal reserves to cast a few Code Casts before she cannot any longer in fear of the drain that supports her Servant.

Well, time to meet those Digidestined.

* * *

The journey towards the red region had taken quite longer than initially expected, while the Digidestined had been delayed after briefly destroying a Control Spire in the place they had appeared in, the trek from the mountains to the forest was something they were not quite ready for. Still, they had made it, even if their feet hurt a little.

"Man, I don't think I ever had to walk so far in my life," Daisuke, also known as Davis, commented.

Cody responded, "The nearest region to the forest wasn't exactly the easiest place to trek from."

Takeru nodded, "You guys are too used to the Digi-Gates being exactly where you need to be."

"T.K's right," Hikari said, "Back then, we had to walk everywhere in the Digital World. Let's be glad that the D-3's let us access the Digi-Gates easily."

"Do you think walking this much might burn off calories?" Yolei questioned.

The smallest person of the group, Cody, once again replied, "I don't think any activities you do in the Digital World apply to the real you back home."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Takeru replied, "Seeing how we entered directly…"

"Look!" Daisuke pointed.

"What is it, Davis?" Hikari questioned.

"It's the Control Spire, it's completely destroyed!" The goggle-wearing boy exclaimed in a rather surprised expression.

"He's right!" Yolei said.

Cody walked up to the destroyed tower, bending over to where the base was, his digimon partner followed behind him. Armadillomon asked, "What do you see, Cody?"

"The way it's destroyed looks sliced apart."

Gatomon spoke, "I can think of a few digimon that can do that."

"Aw look at them, Master! They're all so adorable! Oh? They're Japanese too! What luck!"

The Digimon became alerted at the sound of the new voice, protectively guarding their human partners. The Digidestined, also known as the Chosen Children, grouped together in a cautious formation, looking around for the source of whoever said that just now.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Daisuke yelled out to the forest.

"I'm right here, fire boy!" The Digidestined looked up to the top of a tree, there, standing on it, a woman with twitching fox ears and a matching wiggling tail, decorated in lavish purple-hued robes looked down upon them.

"Caster," Another voice came into the fray, they looked downward to spot an older teenager than them, perhaps just a two to three years older than Takeru and Hikari. Her expression was rather bland, like a monotoned face, with dull light tanned clothes of a unidentifiable school uniform and well-woven silk black pantyhose. The girl's hair was long, wavy brown, and her eyes matched its hue.

"Another human?" Takeru spoke in surprise.

The fox girl above jumped down to the ground, landing gracefully in front of the human and spinning once in a show of skill.

"Is that her digimon partner?" Cody questioned.

"I never heard of a digimon called Caster," Patamon commented.

"They both look Japanese," Hikari said.

Yolei then commented, "But I thought we were the only Japanese Digidestined?"

"Hey, who are you, whoever you are!" Daisuke yelled at the unknown girl for answers.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami's first impression of the so-called 'Digidestined' was that they were only children. Sure, she herself could be considered such in some matters, but when in concern of age she was older than the humans before her. But, then again, if she was speaking in terms of time spent alive, they were probably older. She can't honestly remember when she was created, her self-awareness began in the preliminaries of The Holy Grail War. So, in that way, she was less than seven or eight weeks old.

That, and she's not even 'alive' to begin with. She's a collection of digital data that had, by some off chance, gained the ability to think for itself.

"I'm Hakuno Kishinami," She answered them truthfully, there was no point of lying. Hakuno pointed to her Servant, "This is Caster, my Servant."

While she knew that giving away the class of a Heroic Spirit would be considerable invaluable in The Holy Grail War, as information was power, Hakuno also knew that she was no longer in that death match. She wanted to be in friendly terms will all sides of the Digital World, because she didn't desire to fight anyone, but rather was forced to defend herself.

She wanted to survive to see the Real World, not become another variable within an all-out war.

"Your servant!? So you are no doubt in allegiance with the Digimon Emperor!" The boy with the goggles, with somewhat spiky brown hair and wearing a jacket with the markings of flames, practically yelled at her.

Hakuno looked to him, "We made a deal-"

"I knew it!" The boy exclaimed.

"Wait, Davis, let her finish!" The boy with the rather large hat, wearing a cross of yellow and orange clothes spoke.

Caster spoke loud and clear towards 'Davis', "You better not interrupt my Master again, fire boy, her words are that of tranquil wisdom that is rarely spoken!" The Servant yelled at him.

Hakuno doubted she was 'wise' as Caster spoke, that was merely an interpretation of the Servant's zealous love towards her Master.

"We made a deal if I can make you retreat from certain regions, he prevents Digimon from entering and provides me with resources," Hakuno explained the best she could.

"Then why destroy Ken's Control Spires?" A girl, who wore a lot of pink colors that Hakuno couldn't fathom why anyone would wear that much bright hues, questioned.

Ken, though? That was perhaps the Digimon Emperor's true name.

Her Portable Terminal beeped, she took a glance at it.

 **Matrix Information Gained!**

 **Digimon Emperor 'Ken': Level 0 - Level 1**

Hm, it seems she now has an entire empty list to fill now. However, the Matrix seemed much more malleable than before, most likely because there wasn't any set number of individuals to gain information, so it just allowed her to add more slots if desired instead. But, if she could gain more information, she might be able to defeat Asuramon even with her Servants' depleted parameters.

Hakuno looked to the girl, "Before I met him, his defenders attacked me. I had my Servant defeat them, she accidentally destroyed a tower when she did."

It wasn't a lie, it was completely true, only it was at a different location when that happened. That event occurred in the first region, the one which she had awoken to in a desert filled with strange metals.

"And the Digi-Gate being closed in the region?" Another girl, this one with glasses, spoke.

Digi-Gate? Hakuno was unfamiliar with that term, she supposed the namesake might refer to some sort of entrance.

"I do not understand," Hakuno replied.

"If you are looking for a way out of the Digital World, we can help you," The pink-garbed girl spoke again, looking concerned.

A way out? There was a way to leave the Digital World? How?

"How?" Hakuno asked.

The rude boy with the flame jacket pulled out a strange, oddly shaped device. "You need one of these, or be with someone who has one, then you can return to the Real World."

The Real World!? Can they go to the Real World with one of those devices at a whim's notice? That… That was unbelievable! Even a magus in The Holy Grail War couldn't leave with just a lone device, and that was with all their hacking capabilities- Wait… Ken mentioned that the Digidestined were a bunch of humans tricked by Digimon. Not to mention, Hakuno had dealt with children who were very tricky or cryptic, Alice had been one her Hakuno's greatest opponents, and she was about the same age as the small boy in the Digidestined group.

A trick? A ruse?

"Do not confuse my Master!" Caster exclaimed in anger, "How dare you use her desires to compel her to your side, I'll have you punished! Master, please, let me discipline these naughty children!"

She didn't have enough information, she needed to know more, yet she also agreed to the Digimon Emperor's deal to make them retreat back to their own territory. A conflict of interests, there were multiple ways to deal with it.

The magus frowned, could she invite them to her Private Room? No, that would be most unwise, the Digimon Emperor already knew her position, if the Digidestined proved to be tricksters and attack, Hakuno doubted the base would survive. And if the temple fell, nothing but her prana will support the Servants.

And when there was only her, she would die very, very quickly soon after.

"I ask you, please leave," Hakuno said. "I don't wish to fight, but I will if I must."

"Wait, at least let us show you what we mean!" The funny hat boy spoke. "There is a Digi-Gate in this region that we can use to show you."

Hakuno thought about it, so, those devices must be connected to the Digi-Gate, which in turn are the supposed pathways between the Digital World and the Real World. If there was one near here, this was a good opportunity to see if they spoke the truth while potentially finding a way to the Real World and accomplishing her wish.

"Alright," Hakuno answered them. The Digidestined appeared relieved, whether it was for some plan or simply because they didn't have to fight, Hakuno couldn't tell which.

Hakuno walked closer to the Digidestined but kept a bit of her distance. The Heroic Spirit that guarded her remained defensive at all times, eyeing the digital monsters that in turn, also protected their partners. Hakuno looked towards the Digidestined, who all began to make introductions.

"I'm Hikari, Hikari Yagami but you can call me Kari," The pink garbed girl said. "And this is Gatomon."

"And I'm Takeru Takaishi, nice to meet you. My friends call me T.K.," The funny hat boy said. "My partner is Patamon."

"Davis, with Veemon here," The flame jacket boy boasted, "Full name is Daisuke Motomiya."

"Cody Hida, it's a pleasure to meet you, Hakuno," The small boy, Cody, bowed in respect. "My partner is Armadillomon."

"Yolei Inoue!" The glasses girl made a sign with her fingers as she said that, Hakuno couldn't identify what it meant, though. "Hawkmon is my partner!"

It only took a few minutes to find the Digi-Gate in the area, in that time, Hakuno remained silent as Caster followed extremely close to her side.

"Master, if you can head into the Real World, then I shall follow too! I can't leave my husband as the wife of the family!"

"What?"

"Wha!"

"Huh?"

"W-wife!?"

It appeared the entire group of children had heard what Caster had said. While Caster was probably the most vocal of the Servants, she should really learn to keep her affections a bit in check. Although, Hakuno really didn't seem to know what was wrong with the prospect that Caster had said, having been familiar with the fox woman's antics, and also entirely naive to many things involving life.

"Of course, my Master is my husband!" Caster made it worse, "She pours so much love into me every day after we finish exploring, we truly are meant for one another!"

"Caster…" Hakuno trailed off when she finally took notice the Digidestined were acting a bit off.

"But, you don't even look that much older than us!" Yolei spoke.

"I don't even have the words right now," Cody commented.

"Um… Congratulations?" Takeru smiled nervously.

"A human and a digimon? I never knew that was possible…" Hikari commented.

Daisuke seemed to shock to even speak.

"That's just how Caster is," Hakuno said, trying to clear the misunderstanding of whatever occurred, but it seemed to fail completely.

What was that term that described her again? Socially awkward? Nah, that didn't seem quite correct… If anything, Hakuno was socially inept.

"There is is, the Digi-Gate!" Daisuke finally got his words back as he pointed towards a certain direction.

Hakuno Kishinami glanced towards where the boy was pointing and tilted her head in confusion right afterward. There, sitting with no rhyme or reason, was an old-style television from many decades ago lying in between two fallen logs. It was turned off, most likely because it didn't have any power, but for some reason, Hakuno knew that it would probably turn on all the same.

The Digital World did seem to be strange like that.

"Digi-Port, open!" Daisuke pointed his strange device at the screen, it frizzled to life and color took its place as the room of a school's computer club came into view, there sitting in front of the screen was an older boy, perhaps one or two years, wearing a neat uniform and having brown hair.

"So you managed to open the gate from that side?" The teenager in the screen said.

"It appears so," Takeru commented. "We also found another human here."

Yolei nodded, "Yeah, this is Hakuno Kishinami, she's responsible for destroying the Control Spires."

"She's also in allegiance with that creep, Ken," Daisuke commented.

"But it's not too bad, if anything, I think Ken has tricked her into making a deal," Cody spoke.

"She doesn't want to fight at all," Hikari began, "So she's already way better than the Digimon Emperor."

"Mhm, mhm," Caster hummed in agreement, "Yes, I like you, pinkie, keep praising my Master, she deserves every bit."

Hakuno stepped forward towards the screen, was this the leader of the Digidestined?

"I heard that you can go through this gate into the Real World?" Hakuno spoke with a bit of hope in her voice, her body barely containing its excitement which surprised the surrounding Digidestined a bit as the girl had barely expressed any emotion before.

"With the help of the Digivices, yes," The boy on the other side explained.

"Alright…" Hakuno said, turning around to the group. "Do it."

"Here we go!" The Digidestined all raised their now named 'Digivices' towards the TV.

It lit up brightly, the light expanding outward to reach the entire group and Hakuno right in the middle, then, in a bright flash, the silhouettes of all the Digidestined and their Digimon Partners were transferred into the television screen, where the light dimmed down and they all appeared on the other side.

Hakuno Kishinami remained in the Digital World, Caster at her side.

She frowned, it didn't work, she still was here. The Real World was right there, right there! She could see it, almost touch it, and yet it was so far away from her as ever before! Still, she took in the luxury of the sight, the clarity that the small space that was displayed on the screen was actually part of the Real World.

She could barely hear the words on the other side, but they were there.

"It didn't work, why didn't Hakuno come with us?" The voice she identified as Hikari said.

"I don't know, even digimon without partners were able to cross, yet the D-3s didn't grant Hakuno passage at all. Not to mention, it looks like the Digi-Gate there is still closed off to all of you. It would allow you to go back in from which you came back from," The young man explained.

Hakuno then said, "Thank you for trying, but at least I fulfilled my deal with the Emperor."

"You tricked us!" Daisuke said.

She shook her head, "I didn't, it just failed, you left and it didn't let me go too. Since you're gone, you managed the deal on your own."

The young man then said, "I'm Izzy, just to clarify that, I'll try to find a way to help you get over to the Real World, in the meantime, do you need anything? Do you have a number you need to call? Any communication device?"

Hakuno brought out her Portable Terminal.

"Whoa!" Izzy spoke in surprise, "That looks advanced!"

"I can communicate with people on it," Hakuno said, "The Digimon Em- Ken, installed an application on it."

"Stay right there, let me see if I can connect to it from here…"

It took a few minutes, but soon the Portable Terminal made a beeping noise. Hakuno checked it, seeing a message.

Izzy: *This is Izzy, I'm testing to see if this came through. Can you confirm?*

Hakuno: *It came through.*

The magus finished typing back, before looking back at the screen, it appeared to be fizzling out, like it was loosing power.

"It appears the... Nnection... Off… Message… Later…" The voice of Izzy spoke in parts before the TV shut down.

Hakuno blinked, she was alone with Caster.

"That was certainly interesting, Master! But we should return to the temple! Let us be off, you look very tired," Caster spoke in concern for her Master's wellbeing.

Hakuno looked to the sky, it appeared to be getting dark soon, the light was dimming like sundown. She was very tired, her magical reserves were low from the incident earlier along with fueling both Saber and Caster all day, in all honestly, she felt extremely exhausted.

"Let's go home," Hakuno finished as she put away the Portable Terminal and made her way back to the Bamboo region where the Private Room stood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note** : Quite a number of reviews, again, sheesh, your fans must be drooling over this story, eager to read the next chapter. In any case, I welcome any new viewers to the story! Please, don't hesitate to ask a question in a review, it will be answered in the following chapter.

 **Yolea Irk's** : Ah, but is the Real World of the Digidestined the same Real World as the Fate/Extra talks about? In any case, Digimon occurs in the early 2000s, while Fate/Extra occurs somewhere after 2030, that's decades in the future! As for the digimon partners being 'affected' by Hakuno and Her Servants, I don't believe so. Or, haven't decided yet.

 **Student** : Many questions, many theories, only time will tell if they are right or not. As for Ken, well, we shall see. :D

 **Ultima-owner** : In that way, both Blackwargreymon and Hakuno are two peas in a pod… Just, well, originating from two different places entirely. After all, Blackwargreymon was made from a 100 Control Spires/Dark Towers, while Hakuno is a tiny part of the Moon Cell that had gained self-awareness.

 **741AuthorNCS** : Haha! Yeah, I was referencing that fox-line of digivolutions! Caster will have some major fun in the future! As you noticed with Asuramon, I'm adding some additional digimon not seen in the Adventure series to spice up the Digital World.

Enjoy the chapter everyone! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hands? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 7: Second Day in the Private Room

 _The vivid image came into view, a large crowd of hundreds, to perhaps thousands of people crowded around an elevated stage. They spoke in confusion, their clothes were reminiscent of ancient Rome back in the year 59 A.D. The vision spammed over the crowd, before coming together at the stage itself, where a woman lie sitting, tied up for all to see. A figure started to come up the staircase, another woman, but this one was dressed in an emperor's clothing, with a gladius blade in her right hand._

 _It was Saber, it was Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, she was the fifth Roman Emperor._

" _Behold my people! A traitor that dared to poison your Emperor!" Nero roared out to the crowd, her voice carrying over for miles if it could. It was the tone of authority and command, yet also a small sadness hid within._

" _Kill the traitor!"_

" _Slay her down!"  
_

" _How dare she go against the Emperor!"_

 _The people screamed in tantrum, a horrid sight by modern standards, but it was commonplace back in the days of ancient civilization._

 _Nero walked forward, facing the person who was bound in ropes and chains, their body held up and not allowed the respite of any comfort._

" _You tried to control me," Nero said more softly, more towards the woman, "Mother, I love you, but I also hate you more than anything. Let the gods judge your worthiness like I judge you, a traitor and scum upon all of Rome, the one who corrupts and tries to control the one with Imperial Right to rule."_

 _The gladius blade raised in the air as Nero stood right before the person who had given birth to her._

" _Do you have any words to speak, mother?" Nero questioned._

" _The throne only belongs to you because I have willed it so," She replied._

 _Nero remained quiet for a brief moment, "Perhaps, but your own debauchery will now be your downfall."_

 _The sword came down, whistling along the wind, before slicing clean through the woman's neck. The head of her mother falling to the ground, blood spilling form in large quantities as the body slumped forward but did not collapse completely due to the bonds that held it. The crowd cheered a cruel entertainment provided to the masses, making an example of a traitor within their midst. But the seeds of doubt began to linger, for, by this day, Nero will forever be called a Tyrant._

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami awake with the familiar drowsy feeling coursing through her body, she stood upright, stretching just a bit before the sense of tiredness vanished quickly, as was the benefits of having a digital body. The magus looked around, alone in her room, her futon that she rested on had barely moved an inch while she slept, possibly because Hakuno rarely moved, if at all, during her sleep.

But, she had a dream.

Hakuno rarely had dreams, they were more of memories than anything, but this particular vision was not a memory of her cryogenic counterpart, but it involved Saber instead. She had never experienced such a dream about her Servants, sure, she had learned some of their histories when they spoke of it, but never had the magus saw such a visual representation of their lives. It was so brisk, so clear, yet now difficult to recall. That dream might be a memory of Saber's past life, it wasn't too hard to deduce, they were bonded together as Master and Servant, who's to say they can't share some memories through a dream cycle of sorts?

She wondered if this also meant that both Caster and Archer's memories might filter into her dreams. She certainly didn't mind, it was far better to see them than the usual black nothingness, it was refreshing.

Hakuno was curious if humans experienced dreams in a different matter, and if she went into the Real World, would she be granted the luxury of having her own dreams outside fire and flames?

Sure, she hadn't had that particular memory in a while, but it was still there, deep in the back of her mind, a distanced brush connection to her living, albeit frozen, self.

The little Master got up, stepping towards the sliding door which she opened to see breakfast being served.

Yesterday, before she retired to sleep, Hakuno had informed the 'Digimon Emperor' Ken that she had completed the objective that he requested. In return, the magus had given the list of ingredients created by Archer to Ken.

It was literally a grocery list.

Not anything to be used in magecraft, no, it was just a simple grocery list for food ingredients.

Though, Archer had been quite specific on what he wanted.

"Morning, Master!" Caster squealed in delight at Hakuno's awakened presence.

"Good morning," Hakuno replied as she sat down on a pillow just before the small, repaired table that held on top a plate of food. The magus blinked in surprise as she viewed the collection of food before her, while there was provided food in the cafeteria back in The Holy Grail War, none of it came close to the sheer quality and excellency that was the spread before her.

It was a full-course Japanese breakfast meal, fried tofu and wakame miso soup, chicken fried with curry spices, mustard spinach with egg and daikon topped with soy and vinegar, and also a common bowl of white rice to add to it all. It looked positively delighting to eat, she could feel her mouth watering at the sight of it all, while her stomach growled in anxious wait to devour the culinary content.

"Mhm, if your mouth is any indication, I say my job is finished before you took a bite," Archer remarked towards her. Hakuno took notice and wiped the drool off her face.

"Aw," Caster whined, "I could have gotten rid of that for you," She spoke in a loving way.

"I almost had a bite myself," Saber was across the room, sitting elegantly on a chair, "But for now, I contained myself," She finished, ignoring what Caster had spoken earlier before.

The fox girl, Caster, who was already nearly neck deep to Hakuno's side, decided to comment, "Me too, but bowman there said we didn't have much, so I guess I'll just keep feeding on your cute little body, Master!"

The way she said that made her sound like Dracula, though, best not to mention that to Caster's face. They already dealt with him in The Holy Grail War enough as it is. It was perhaps, one of Hakuno's oddest opponents to date.

"Let's eat," Hakuno said with her hands together, it was a habit from the fake student memories she received back in the preliminary rounds, in fact, most of any cultural remarks were from that false life.

It was a bit odd to eat alone, Caster watched intently, while Saber rested patiently on the chair. Archer, in the meantime, had returned to the kitchen, the sound of running water going about as he most likely began cleaning the tools and pots he used to cook the meal.

"I could've cooked for you too!" Caster exclaimed, "But, bowman and I made a deal to take turns by the day."

So, Archer would be cooking all throughout the day, while Caster took tomorrow, followed by Archer again the day after. A repeating tandem of who cooks on what day, Hakuno wondered why Saber didn't get in on the cooking.

"I can cook better than them all, cooking is an art and I am the artisan," Saber boasted about her ability that she was definitely better than them all, "But I acknowledge that most of my cooking skill lies in Roman delicious, but if you desire to try them, I shall be more than happy to lend my skill in satisfying your gluttony!"

The way she spoke was by no means an insult, it was high praise for Hakuno in every matter. Saber was and is an Emperor, a true one, all that she says should be taken as a compliment, even if it was, by an average perspective, an insulting one.

A few minutes past, Hakuno finished the food, it was fantastic, no, beyond that, it was divine in taste that Hakuno doubted even Caster could match its quality. Hakuno was sure she made more expressions of delight at the smallest bite than her entire time in the Digital World.

Every time she made those expressions, Caster and Saber stared at the magus as if the emotion was a rarity of the world that the past by quickly, something that can only be seen so few times before it faded into the passage of time.

Archer seemed quite content, and smug at that.

"Grrrr," Caster growled, "Just you wait, Master, the taste of my skills shall leave you in such awe you will never want to eat that white haired man's food again!"

"Envious, aren't you?" Archer commented, having finished the dishes not too long ago.

Hakuno smiled, she felt truly safe with her Servants around. The tension of survival relieved entirely while inside the temple's vicinity. As long as she was in this region, then both Archer and the Servant that currently was beside her at that time could protect her simultaneously. And if they were inside the temple, then all three Servants can guard her at once.

That and the light atmosphere inside the temple generated by her Servants' batter really helped the mood.

A resounding beeping noise echoed from the Portable Terminal.

… And there was the mood killer.

Hakuno Kishinami checked the Portable Terminal.

Digimon Emperor: *You are close by the region guarded by Greymon, I want you to distract or make him submit so that I may accomplish my plan.*

Along with that message was an attachment, containing information concerning Greymon.

Of course, many details were probably left out. As was the intention and plan of what the Digimon Emperor, Ken, had in mind for either Greymon or the region he patrolled. But, Hakuno didn't have much a choice, Ken still had Asuramon, and while Hakuno was sure that she can defeat him with two or three Servants, there was a high risk of collateral damage to the temple along with the possibility of one of her Servants dying in battle against that Berserker-like digital monster.

She didn't want to lose any of her Servants, regardless if they would throw their lives away to protect her.

In any case, Greymon appeared to be a strong, bulk-heavy digimon. He had a large muscle mass that would easily crush rock given some effort and his attacks were large blasts of flames. He was also quite quick despite his size, and that same size would make it easy to hit targets around him.

Caster was out in this one, one strike from Greymon's attack and she would be injured massively, she didn't have the Agility to avoid his attacks and her endurance was the reason she couldn't stand a hit. Hakuno would be healing Caster throughout the entire match, and her prana reserves would deplete faster than Caster might be able to defeat Greymon.

It was a choice between either Saber or Archer.

Saber could take a hit and keep on attacking, her agility might be poor, but her strength would rival Greymon's own. There's also a chance her Magic Resistance might pull out for her against Greymon's Nova Blast skill. Saber could also work in enclosed spaces, Greymon would be forced to go through trees, but Saber could maneuver around those and even use them to her advantage. However, because Saber couldn't move too quickly, she would most likely be hit quite a lot, she'll be in the same boat as Caster, but at least Hakuno had more time to heal Saber due to the Servant having a higher tolerance to pain, able to move should it be needed.

Archer, on the other side, could pin down Greymon from afar. However, the region in which Greymon resided in question had next to none elevated places to snipe him. Archer will be forced to the same ground level, his archery can't go through that many trees or at least Hakuno didn't know if it could. Archer was quick, though and might be able to easily dodge any of Greymon's physical attacks, however, if he got hit by Greymon's Nova Blast it might damage him quite significantly. He also lacked the sufficient strength to hurt the digimon, sure, Archer might be able to use his skills to weaken him, but Greymon might have some surprises of his own.

If she wanted to choose the safest choice, it had to be…

"Saber, you'll come with me this time," Hakuno said.

"Umu, let us be off, Praetor, my blade yearns to display itself against a worthy opponent," Saber commented in delight as she stood up from her seat, ready to move.

Caster pouted, "I won't go against your choice, but you should choose me next time!"

Archer nodded, "Reasonable deduction, I shall protect the temple in your absence," He said.

Hakuno Kishinami hoped that this mission that Ken had given her wouldn't hurt her relationship with the Digidestined. She only has to distract or make Greymon submit in surrender, nothing wrong with that, right? It's not the Digidestined knew every single digimon, they had their own partners, but there must be hundreds if not thousands in this Digital World. Greymon was probably just one of those masses.

With that, Hakuno and Saber left the temple.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Thank you, everyone, for the support, and welcome new readers that have joined us! There's been quite the number of favorites and follows to this story. To answer a Guest's question, though, No, I will not make Servants curb stomp Digimon or Digimon curb stomp Servants. All battles between the two will rely on who they are, not what they are.

 **MaxHD2490** : There will be more Dream Cycles featuring Hakuno's Servants' backstory.

 **Yolea Irk's** : Yes, Taichi's partner is Greymon. Mmh, the Digidestined gaining abilities? I don't know, they might get an increase in physical capabilities, but it'll be nowhere near their Digimon or the Heroic Spirits. They aren't Shirou Emiya after all!

 **Student** : Sorry, but Hakuno's Servants will not be getting Digimon Partners. As for Hakuno's hacking abilities, you'll be seeing more of that in the future, I might even throw in a few Cyber Sleuth stuff due to Hakuno having a digital body.

 **Bunny153539** : I don't want to play favorites, but I'm going through the story in a matter I believe Hakuno would do. Hakuno wants to survive, and Saber seemed like the best choice for her in this mission. She's not playing favorites, but rather choosing what makes the most sense, otherwise, I'm sure Caster, and probably Archer, would have made complaints. But as you read, they agreed (Caster begrudgingly) to her decision.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hands? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 9: The First Guarded Land of Digimon

Hakuno Kishinami glanced around at the area they now entered, it was another forested region, similar to the second area she arrived into within the Digital World. However, it appeared more spaced out than that one, the trees were more wide spread from one another, giving room for bigger creatures like her current target, Greymon.

Saying it like that, it made her uncomfortable, Greymon wasn't a target, but rather an objective she had to accomplish. Hakuno didn't really want to leave the safety of the temple, but she didn't have much in the way of defending against Asuramon just yet. Until her Servants can defeat that digimon, they will remain on the Digimon Emperor's good side.

Now, she didn't know where exactly Greymon's location was, but Ken had given her a general location. Hakuno pulled out the Portable Terminal, examining the information given to her beforehand. She then decided to pull up her map- Huh?

Her Portable Terminal's map display had changed drastically, it was now a zoomed out image of what looked to be a large number of squares as if she was playing some sort of board game… Risk? She couldn't recall exactly what it was, but it looked similar in appearance. The map seemed to be largely black in color, many of the individual squares were tinted in that matter, however, there was also another half to the map that was white and gray colors.

A single white square flashed every two seconds, most likely indicating her position before that were three crimson red regions.

Is this how both the Digimon Emperor and the Digidestined found out about her presence? Those crimson regions were most likely the places she had accidentally taken from Ken's control, with the exception of the area containing her Private Room, which had been given permission to have from him.

"We are in enemy territory, it's best not to wander in your thoughts until we return back to our own," Saber knocked Hakuno out of her thoughts with words.

"Sorry," She replied.

"Admitting your mistakes is fine, as I am forgiving, but you need to learn from them," She continued.

Saber was right, she didn't have the time to needlessly think to herself in this place, and learning from her mistakes is how a person develops. Hakuno could remember the time she was afraid of everything, confused and lost, while she was still a little bit like that, she had changed drastically over the course of The Holy Grail War.

Hakuno touched the screen of the Terminal, which zoomed in on the region she currently was within. It displayed a map, though it was incomplete as she had yet to fully explore it. A faint circle indicated the zone in which Greymon most likely was patrolling in.

The magus placed it back in her pocket and began making her way towards the direction which the digimon could be located. The Roman Heroic Spirit followed closely behind, ready to jump into action at any given moment. After only a few minutes of traveling, both Master and Servant realized that this region had a bit more digimon than anticipated, while Saber could easily dispatch quite the number of them, Hakuno decided it best to simply avoid confrontation unless necessary.

This wasn't the Arena, there was no reward to fighting a random hostile creature as there was for _enemy programs_.

After a few more minutes of traveling, along with going around more small digimon, she found Greymon. It was not actually that hard, his size was massive for once, and he looked like a dinosaur, well, a dinosaur with a bone helmet and horns that looked like it could deal some serious damage. He was very muscular, more so than the picture provided by Ken, his tail could pack a mean blow if it hit, and his claws were incredibly sharp. Of course, she knew all this from before, but being right there, in front of her, provided a whole new angle of perspective to what Greymon actually was.

"Umu, a worthy challenge, just give the commands and I shall do the fighting, Praetor," Saber said.

Greymon seemed to have noticed them, surprising Hakuno, she didn't expect the Digimon to feel their presence. The wind was against him, so he couldn't have smelled her, and he was looking the other way entirely, did he hear Saber? Doubtfully, the Heroic Spirit was quite gifted in keeping the conversation between herself and her Master.

He turned to their direction, spotting them easily through the few trees that stood around them.

"I am Greymon, are you two lost?" His voice was deep, an underlying growl in it yet held no hostility towards her that she could identify.

"Hakuno Kishinami," She replied, common courtesy was important even to your enemies. "I've been told by the Digimon Emperor to defeat you so he can accomplish a plan of his," Hakuno answered truthfully.

"You should know the Digimon Emperor is evil, I protect this region from his control over the Digimon that live here, I do not wish to fight you or your friend," Greymon spoke quite gently despite his deep tone and intimidating figure.

Hakuno was finding it more difficult to believe the Digimon Emperor with every meeting with these Digimon and the Digidestined. Did they really want to destroy humanity?

"I've been told that Digimon wants to conquer the real world, is that true?" She asked.

Greymon made a low growl, but it was one in thought, "Yes," He replied, surprising Hakuno, "There are some bad Digimon who hate humans, my friends and I have defeated a few in the past. But a majority of Digimon just want to live peacefully in the Digital World."

"That's reassuring," Hakuno replied, it was also much more believable than having an entire race of creatures all wanting to destroy humanity. There were good and bad digimon, just as there were good and bad people.

Now she really didn't want to fight Greymon, he didn't seem like a horrible character at all. But, the reason came right back to Asuramon, again and again. Greymon didn't have the same presence as Asuramon, sure, he's strong, but not that powerful as the Berserker-like digimon.

"Master?" Saber questioned.

"I'm sorry Greymon, I don't want to fight, but there is this digimon in the Digimon Emperor's control that will destroy me if I don't," She said.

He nodded, "Is the digimon controlled by a Dark Ring?"

"Yes," Hakuno answered.

"If you can destroy the Dark Ring, the digimon will return to themselves again, which digimon is it that is under his control? I can help you," He replied.

An offer of help?

Hakuno wasn't sure, but if she had Greymon's help, and they focused on destroying the Dark Ring, then it might be possible that they could defeat Asuramon without actually having to kill the digimon. Of course, it'll still be a difficult battle, but they had a much higher chance together. Well, best to answer Greymon's question.

"Asuramon," Hakuno replied.

He reeled back, clearly discontent, "Asuramon?" He said in shock, "That digimon should be nowhere near here, the region he resides it quite inaccessible. To know that he's been caught… I can see your plight."

"Praetor, while I know obtaining information is crucial, and speaking to the quite the stunning looking creature can a wondrous experience, that boy will arrive here to carry out his plan in short time," Saber answered.

"Your right," Hakuno said, looking up to Greymon.

"I will not endanger you," Greymon spoke, "But I can tell that your friend here is not human or digimon, we will fight so that you can remain safe. Afterward, seek out my comrades, the Digidestined, my partner will help you."

"Who's your partner?" Hakuno said.

"Taichi," Greymon answered with a human name, "If you ask for Taichi they will lead you to him."

Hakuno hadn't been in this scenario before, to be forced to fight an ally for the sake of keeping her safe. She had fought friends before, even killed them by the cursed laws of The Holy Grail War, but never had they fought to trick a mutual enemy into believing they were against one another.

She liked Greymon, he was kind, for a T-rex inspired digimon that is. The magus wondered what the other digimon were like, she's only briefly met with a few that weren't hostile, the Digidestined partners were some of them, but she hadn't the chance to fully meet in a friendly setting.

Saber brought her blade into a stance, "Prepare yourself, Greymon, I do not intend to hold back if we are to make this battle believable!"

Greymon slammed his large feet to the ground, his arms bulging and his claws twitching in anticipation, even if they were fighting for the sake of tricking the Digimon Emperor, he was the Greymon line, a digimon species that enjoyed a good challenge.

Saber was likewise.

A wind whistled through the forest, as two powerful figures stood against one another. Hakuno could feel the suspense hanging in the air by a thread, the presence these two colossal individuals were that of legend, it surprised her, that Greymon could emit such an air of confidence and intent. It spoke volumes of something greater, a passage yet untold or explained to her, like a story that was unspoken to the world.

In an instant, it happened.

The wind stopped.

The sound came to an end.

And the battle began.

The Heroic Spirit acted first, her foot slammed harshly on the ground, cracking the earth underneath in a display of hidden strength held within her body, with the next motion she launched herself straight at the large digital monster. A blade, swinging through the air with speed that Hakuno could barely keep up with despite her eyes being trained to see such fast movements from the constant battle with Heroic Spirits in The Holy Grail War.

Greymon acted by instinct, lowering his skull down and headbutting straight forward, this action blocked Saber's following strike, which slammed down with such intensity the air around the impact imploded outward in a shocking wave of pressure. Hakuno stood her ground, this was typical of a battle between Servants, even if they were low-ranking, to know that Greymon even withstood that blow was a testament to his own capabilities.

Saber pressed her footing right on top of the bone helmet that covered Greymon's head, she moved quickly, jumping right off of it as Greymon shook his head towards a nearby tree. Hakuno's Servant landed on the trunk of another and used it as a launch pad to attack the dinosaurian digimon at a propelled angle. But Greymon moved just as quick, bringing his tail around in a sweeping motion that knocked Saber right out of the air, spinning wildly while in free fall before crashing onto the ground. The Servant recovered her bearing, holding her side that had taken most of the direct hit from earlier, seeing that Saber had been injured, Hakuno moved into action.

The magus ran towards her general direction, passing by shrubbery and avoiding Greymon's position. She stopped just abruptly a few meters from Saber, clear from being attacked, but close enough to see her clearly.

"Code Cast: Heal Sixteen!" She yelled as she felt her magic circuits channel her inner reserves into the necessary prana energy required to perform the spell. Her hands lit up in a display of light before it vanished and appeared around Saber's form, the Servant stood back up, no longer holding her injury as it had been restored.

Greymon reeled back his head, sparks of flames emitting from the gaps between his jaws, Hakuno stepped a few paces back.

She thought quickly, "Use your skill, Saber!"

Saber pressed her blade against her upper right shoulder before her body shot straight at Greymon with a burst of speed. She flowed through the air elegantly, her grip tightening on the weapon in her hold as she prepared to swing diagonally down with a great heave of strength. The large digimon opened his mouth, a sizable ball of flame firing at Saber's tiny frame.

"Nova Blast!" He roared.

Hakuno's heart skipped a beat, she believed it to be a stream of flame, not a fireball the size of a boulder. Saber was right in the path, and she didn't have any way to maneuver herself out of the way of something that large.

The fireball struck Saber directly, her entire form covered in a blaze of heat, but suddenly she came right through, a shield of energy dissipating around her as the previously fireball shattered into a thousand pieces like glass as if it had been dispelled by an unknown force. Her Magic Resistance, given to her by being in the Saber-class, had pulled out for her by some miracle, although her parameters may have suffered, the class skills were still in effect.

While Saber's Magic Resistance may only be C-Rank, which is laughable for someone of the Saber-class Heroic Spirit, but it was still enough to dispel a large number of magecraft and apparently some Digimon skills that weren't physical in nature.

Hakuno sighed in relief, her worry calming down, it seemed that digimon of at least Greymon's caliber were unable to bypass Saber's Magic Resistance. Though, she assumed that any physical skills used by them could go through, such as the Kunemon Electro Thread, which had attached to Saber before it actually activated. A nifty way to circumvent her ability, she wondered how it would affect a Saber with a higher rank.

The Heroic Spirit slashed downward, having caught Greymon unguarded by her prior feat. This caused the digimon to take a few steps back, attempting to recover himself. Saber charged forward to take advantage of Greymon's current stance, but she stopped abruptly short of continuing, choosing to instead leap back and land by Hakuno's side.

"Greymon," Hakuno said in concern as a dark ring came out of nowhere and struck Greymon from behind, looping right over his neck. The digimon roared in brief defiance before his once gentle eyes transformed into dark, ominous red glow. His growl now menacing, his presence that of a monster.

"Good work, Hakuno, you are perhaps one of my best so far!" The proud, arrogant voice of the Digimon Emperor yelled from the sky as he rode on those winged serpents.

"You used me to capture him?" She questioned, trying to remain calm in the scenario, Saber glared menacingly at him. It appeared she really wanted to give him a good lashing with words, and also perhaps the tip of her blade.

"Yes, and because of that, it was far easier to subdue him under my will," He boasted like it was entirely his achievement. "Though, you have sparked my curiosity, Hakuno Kishinami, I've searched through many records and yet you simply do not exist, and your partner is certainly no human, what kind of digimon is she? Answer me!" He switched the topic quickly, first curious about her in question, then immediately going to Saber.

"She is my partner, my Servant, Saber," Hakuno answered him.

"Well, your Servant along with you are proven invaluable this day, with Greymon under my control I can accomplish something I've always hoped to do, crush the Digidestined once and for all!"

"I wish you well," Hakuno said goodbye, dearly hoping to end this dreadful conversation quickly.

"Your deed shall be known," Ken said. "If I have need of you again, I shall send a message."

"Our deal is still intact," Hakuno replied.

"Indeed! Now, go, Airdramon!" Ken yelled as the flying digimon around him, all of which were Airdramon, surrounded Greymon. A few cables flew down, tying around his body before they lifted him up and carried him.

With Greymon in tow, The Digimon Emperor left Hakuno and Saber, but she had a feeling that he would now be interested in her and her Servants.

"Ugh, that boy grates on my nerves. I was enjoying my battle, it was a splendid performance, then he arrives and interrupts it. I deeply wish to meet my blade with his throat, but I shall restrain myself, but I say, Praetor, he does not deserve the kindness you have granted him," Saber voiced her discontent.

"Let's go back to the temple," She said, taking a glance at the map. It appeared the region had turned black, the Digimon Emperor must have been constructing Control Spires in the area now. Since it was Ken, and not her or her Servants, that 'defeated' Greymon, it must have counted towards him and as such the region does not belong to her.

Not that she cared much about the whole 'conquer the Digital World' thing.

She had to meet with the Digidestined and ask for this, Taichi, person. Greymon had been quite insistent that they could help him against Asuramon, and if they all dealt with Asuramon, then Hakuno no longer needed to be forced to continue the deal with Ken.

Wait, didn't Ken say something about her deed being known?

Hakuno hoped that it wouldn't harm her relationship with the Digidestined...


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note** : Seriously, I thank you guys for the continued support, welcome new readers to the fold, and apparently repeating answers to questions already answered in previous chapters. So, to rectify this, I shall exclaim it in all caps.

ONLY FATE/EXTRA SERVANTS WILL BE IN THIS STORY! FATE/EXTELLA WILL NOT BE INCLUDED, OR FATE/EXTRA CCC. THANK YOU.

P.S. A short chapter today due to work.

 **Yolea Irk's** : I believe the anime had to desensitize some aspects of the show due to the age restriction of their viewership. So, you will be seeing more darker aspects of this story, of course, such aspects are commonplace in the Fate series. Ken is more of a jerk, yes, but let's all blame that Dark Spore.

 **Student** : Hakuno might become a debated topic on whether she is good or bad in the Digidestined. As the Digidestined, mostly the newer generation (along with Hikari and Takeru) are still viewing the world as light and dark without the gray area.

 **Ultima-owner** : That might be the case, but the Digimon Emperor has shown to be able to contain Skullgreymon… If only barely.

 **Dsgundum00:** Read above of the Caps message, take no offense of it, it's merely a statement to fully clarify to all future readers.

 **Bunny153539** : I'm already aware that as Fanfiction, and my story at that, I can do whatever I please. If I want Archer to open an ice cream shop for no other reason but to see kids happy, then that's what I will write! Of course, that's just an example of what I could do, xD. Saber was my first choice in Fate/Extra, so I might have some favor to her in comparison to the others, but I intend to give all the Servants equal time with Hakuno. That, and also show how badass they are all… In the right circumstances, of course! Thank you for the compliment! I try very hard in most of my stories to deviate from the norm (With the exception of my more linear stories.).

Enjoy the chapter everyone! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hands? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 10: She Stands on Contested Ground

As Hakuno Kishinami sat in the safety of inside the temple's walls, she contemplated the events that had transpired.

The day had taken a turn for the worst, Hakuno Kishinami, Magus and Master of three different Servants, had found herself in a delicate situation in which two sides of an ongoing small war battled for dominance over control of the Digital World. On one side, the DigiDestined fought for the freedom and peace of the Digital World but didn't have nearly the amount of resources or manpower as their rival did. Meanwhile, the Digimon Emperor Ken fought to control the world through his Control Spires, using his Dark Rings as means to control vast armies and powerful digital monsters, but he didn't have any allies to reinforce him and lacked the multiple perspectives that comrades would provide.

Hakuno stood right in the middle ground, in the midst of contested territory between the regions controlled by the Digimon Emperor, and the areas freed by the Digidestined. Her little red conquered area that could stage for the center of mass conflict, not only due to its position but also the fact that it was a zone that neither side controlled.

She desired to join with the Digidestined, as they were proving to be more aligned with her own moralities while also having the luxury of the Real World.

However, she had been roped into a deal with the Digimon Emperor, he held her under a loose leash by threats of the Berserker-like digimon, Asuramon. Hakuno couldn't escape to the Real World to avoid him either, like the Chosen Children could she was stuck inside the Digital World with three regions, a temple, and a limited prana supply that could only support one Servant at a time while the others were restricted to said temple.

That limited supply being her, of course, Hakuno could only support a single Servant, and while she could support it indefinitely if given rest and food, she didn't know how long she could if she were forced into unknown territory for more than twenty-four hours without rest.

Only being able to use one Servant at a time gave her a massive disadvantage, Hakuno could discount that disadvantage momentary with a Command Seal, but she only has nine of those.

And Command Seals don't come back either once they are used up.

She could feel a headache building up.

Why couldn't anything be simple for a change?

At that moment, Archer decided to comment. "If Greymon informed you to find this Taichi character, shouldn't that give you a clear indication of your next objective?"

"Yeah… But…" Hakuno trailed off.

"That imbecile had stated he intends to bloat about Praetor's deeds," Saber said. "If Greymon is partnered with those children, we just aided their enemy in enslaving their comrade."

Saber hit it right on the dot, the Digidestined would probably hate Hakuno right now. That is if they have heard from Ken yet.

"Master, you can message that young man can't you?" Caster said, "Why not tell him about what happened so you can mend the relationship before it bursts into a crazed parade," She suggested.

Hakuno brought out the Portable Terminal, she had little clue on the current whereabouts of the Digidestined, and the contact information she received yesterday only had Izzy. She was a bit doubtful on whether or not do communicate with him about this morning's incident. But, if she did inform them, he might be either understanding or outraged. The former was good, the latter not so much.

' _Just make up your mind already!'_ Hakuno thought in frustration, before deciding at last.

She tapped away at the Portable Terminal through the application, trying to be precise in all the details of what had exactly occurred, from the message from Ken to the conversation with Greymon, and finally the end result of the Digimon Emperor enslaving Greymon under his whim. Because that was what it was, enslavement, mind control, it was the same thing in the magus's mind.

Seeing how the message was long, it might take some time to read it on Izzy's end. That, and she had no idea what was occurring in the Real World right now.

"School," Archer answered simply.

"Huh?" Hakuno questioned, before realizing the timeframe right now. It was hardly past noon, around 13:00 hours to be exact. The schools wouldn't end for another three hours at the most. She should know this, having the memories of a high school student created by the Moon Cell during the preliminaries.

Well, she sends the message anyway. Izzy would respond when he had the time, meanwhile…

"I'm hungry," She said.

Archer stood up, "I'll prepare something."

* * *

It had been four hours since Izzy got a message from Hakuno. The girl in question fascinated Izzy's sense of knowledge, there were so many mysteries surrounding her. How did she get into the Digital World? Why couldn't see go through the Digi-Gates? What did she do to prevent the new Digidestined from accessing the Digi-Gates on their end? What exactly was Hakuno's digimon partner? He's gone through many theories, all of which had little answers to the true reasons.

Izzy, in his free time, had taken the opportunity to using his personal laptop's custom Digimon Analyzer. There was nothing, not a snippet of information concerning a digimon called 'Caster'. While there were some fox-related digimon, none took the appearance of Hakuno's partner. Izzy assumed that Hakuno called her partner 'Caster' as a nickname, a way of endearment if anything when concerning that Caster's unique personality.

It was actually a stroke of genius by Hakuno's part, rather than familiarizing herself with all of Caster's digivolution names, she could just call Caster by one nickname and her partner would know exactly that Hakuno referred to her.

But, that was beside the point of the problem at hand.

Hakuno Kishinami, as Izzy remembered her name by, had been forced by Ken Ichijouji, the Digimon Emperor, to attack Greymon's territory and distract him long enough for Ken to swoop in and capture him under the Dark Ring.

It had been a shocking revelation that Ken could indeed control even digimon partnered with the Digidestined. Also, surprising was the fact that Hakuno referred to Caster as her 'Servant', yes, she even capitalized the word. Clearly, it had a different meaning to her than the common dictionary would describe it as, what that meant, however, Izzy had little to no idea.

Apparently, Greymon had insisted on Hakuno making contact with Taichi, even offering to help deal with Asuramon. Who, now that Izzy knew, was a very dangerous ultimate-level digimon that forced Hakuno to comply with Ken's plans. With this, Izzy now understood why Hakuno wanted the new Digidestined to leave, she had been forced to do that.

In other words, Hakuno didn't have much of a choice.

Most likely, Taichi would want to go after Greymon first thing when he learns the news. The other Digidestined would also be eager to help out, even some of his generation like Yamato/Matt. But, unfortunately, Ken had done this during the time when they were distracted by the school life of the Real World. By the time they got together to head into the Digital World, who knows what could have occurred on Greymon by Ken's malicious plans.

However… Ken wasn't the only one staying in the Digital World entirely…

Hakuno also was there, though she was more stuck against her will, still, her presence remained through both the day and night. If they could get Hakuno to join them, then it might be possible to slow down Ken's advances in the Digital World. The only thing they had to do was be able to defeat Asuramon, if they worked together, they can manage it.

"Right," Izzy said as he entered the Computer Room. "I think it's about time we meet with our mysterious new comrade," He said.

Izzy closed the door behind him, before began typing a reply to the message he had received earlier.

Izzy: *I might have a plan on how to deal with Asuramon.*

It appeared she was on the other line, the message came back shortly thereafter.

Hakuno: *How?*

Izzy: *If we team up, we can overwhelm Asuramon with our Digimon, distracting him long enough for someone to land a hit on the Dark Ring controlling him. Once it is destroyed, he will be free from Ken's control.*

Hakuno: *Greymon appeared worried that it was Asuramon.*

Izzy: *It's because even if Asuramon was freed, he might continue attacking. Asuramon is based on Hindu Culture, he has three faces: Wrath, Mercy, and Blessings. There's a one-third chance that his face will turn to Wrath, which will force us to keep fighting until he calms down.*

Hakuno: *You have information on Asuramon?*

Izzy: *My Digimon Analyzer can scan a Digimon's information, attacks, basic backstory, name and the like.*

Hakuno: *Is it possible to give me a Digimon Analyzer?*

Izzy blinked, she wanted a Digimon Analyzer? Well, sure, she can have one, but he didn't have a program for it. But, this was a good chance to meet with Hakuno face to face to discuss the plan in better detail. Hm, he might be able to give her a device with it.

Izzy: *I can give you one, but I'll have to hand it to you manually. This will also be a good time to discuss better, are you willing to let us visit you?"

There was a pause, a full minute past, she might be thinking and discussing with her partner.

Hakuno: *Yes, but only you.*

Izzy: *I can't enter the Digital World without one of the others. Is it alright if one of them comes along with their partner?*

Another pause.

Hakuno: *Yes.*

Izzy smiled, now he can talk with Hakuno directly. With that, they can tell her a lot of information that can't be given by just messaging each other. In return, they will earn Hakuno's trust. Now, hopefully, the other Digidestined won't take the news concerning Greymon so badly, and won't jump to conclusions about Hakuno Kishinami.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note** : As Always, I thank everyone for their continued support and welcome any new readers who are joining us! I hope that you continue to find amusement and excitement with the story I've provided.

P.S. The hardest part in writing this story… Is writing the Digidestined… Too many personalities! Also, another short chapter, work and all that got in the way.

 **Student** : The answer to who Izzy will bring shall be revealed in this chapter! And thanks for the review!

 **Yolea Irk's** : The Digidestined, especially the older generation, aren't stupid after all. They merely had lacked the crucial information to make a more logical choice. Now that Izzy and Hakuno are conversing, let us hope the relationship between the Digidestined and Hakuno is mended.

 **Blarg7865** AND **dsgundum00** : Both you asked similar questions with the exact same answer that's been given in previous chapters, to answer you. Gilgamesh is a Fate/Extra CCC character, he will not appear in the story. Last Encore and Manga Fate/Extra content will also not appear. All characters are from the Fate/Extra PSP Game. No defeated Servants will make an appearance either, as for those 121 other Servants… I don't know, but it's highly unlikely, Hakuno can barely handle three Servants as it is, she simply isn't powerful enough. She isn't supported by the Moon Cell or something like the Claedea in Fate/Grand Order.

 **741AuthorNCS** : Well, aren't you right on the button!

Enjoy the chapter everyone! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hands? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 11: Planning in the Private Room

Hakuno Kishinami's Servants were divided on their opinion concerning the magus's action to invite a potential enemy Master into their base. While not an enemy Master entirely, the fact they had their own partners, digimon, put them on a much smaller scale that could be compared to a low-ranked Heroic Spirit. Although if they had been at their peak like towards the end of The Holy Grail War, none of it would be a problem, however, it was the fact that Hakuno's disrupted bond with them lowered their parameters to an equal footing of this digimon that caused them to be much more cautious.

Saber didn't really have an opinion on the Digidestined, she had not met them before. But she agreed that what her Praetor did was foolish and rash, to invite an enemy to your doorstep and possibly gain valuable information to later kill Hakuno didn't sit well with her at the slightest.

Archer had a similar opinion, in fact, he downright disagreed with Hakuno's decision on the matter. He cited that it would've been far more advantaged to Hakuno if she had either struck to communication via the Portable Terminal or met with the Digidestined at another location, one that gave him an advantaged to snipe down them if they posed a threat.

Caster appeared ecstatic to meet them and seemed optimistic that everything would go smoothly as it always did with Hakuno's decisions. She didn't doubt her Master for a second, though she did mention if anything did go wrong, she would be so kind as forgive them her most lethal curse, and watch them as they withered away in agony.

Nevertheless, all three Servants obeyed their Master. They were Servants to serve and protect her, loyal to a fault, Hakuno would not use a Command Seal to force their obedience anyway, the Servants knew that the magus girl didn't carelessly use them.

That same she used one to save her friend notwithstanding.

Let it be known, Hakuno Kishinami valued having friends, she leaned on them and her Servants more so than anything else in the world, for she didn't have the support pillars in herself to stand.

So, when she had to kill one friend to save another back in The Holy Grail War…

Hakuno dismissed the thought, she couldn't let that happen ever again, why must people die so that she may survive? Why must one kill to save another? Why couldn't everyone live and be together, happy? These were questions that Hakuno had no answer for, the only person she could look for advice in these matters was Archer, however, Hakuno had a feeling that the answers she sought might not be the ones she's looking for.

"Cheer up, Master! Your face is all distant again!" Caster exclaimed.

Hakuno looked up, she had been sitting in the living room of the temple for quite a while. She could feel her legs had gotten numb from long inactivity. Did she grow distant again? She sure had the habit of doing that…

"Sorry, Caster," Hakuno replied, before wondering something, "Caster, you're a magus right?"

"I was summoned as the magus Servant, so of course, I am!" The fox girl exclaimed brightly, her tail wagging around.

"Well, don't know you any magic to increase the temple's protection?" She asked.

"Well, duh," Caster said, waving it off like it was no problem, "Of course I do, I can conjure up it all up in my sleep! Okay, maybe not in my sleep, but it'll be super easy to do!"

Archer, sitting with his back against the chair and his legs crossed, arms laid out in a cool position, spoke, "You are wanting a boundary field, Master? This would improve the temple's defensive capabilities, as a Caster-class Servant, she should be able to do this much."

"Y-yeah, of course!" Caster sputtered, then a brief paused happened as Hakuno looked at the fox Heroic Spirit in anticipation. "But, I'm, um, not feeling like it! So I won't make one right now-"

"You can't create one, can't you?" Archer said, his eyes betraying a tone of amusement.

"Psh, of course, I can!" Caster exclaimed, "Stop looking at me that way, bowman, else I'll stick a tag on you and freeze you over with it!"

"Umu," Saber butted into the conversation, "For a Caster like you to not be able to create such a simple thing even by modern magi, how redundant of your class."

"You're one to speak you roman degenerate!" Caster yelled with an accusing finger pointed at the Servant of the Sword. "All you can do is swing your sword around in fancy kendo style!"

"Do not mistake the art of swordsmanship for a barrel of cheap tricks, Caster!" Saber yelled back, "The display I make while swinging my blade and destroying my foes is one of the conjoined plays with my Praetor!"

"You mean my Master!?" Caster said.

"No, you're just an extra, one that shows up once to fill in the backstage while Praetor and I take the main audience's attention," Saber replied.

Caster stood up with a violent expression, a tag appeared in her fingers' grasp in a small spark of magical energy, "I'll burn you alive then send you to Amaterasu for judgment!"

Saber grasped her blade as she also stood up, "I'll like you see you try, you ugly looking vulpix!"

"How do you even know that term!?" Caster yelled as she prepared to strike.

"Ladies, she is our Master, not any lone-"

"SHUT UP ARCHER!" They both yelled at him.

Hakuno, in the meantime, only had a confused expression on why her two Servants were so badly matched for one another. Can't they just get along?

* * *

Koushiro Izzy Izumi looked to the temple that stood right in front of him, it truly was quite the place, he hadn't been on this side of the Digital World before. Sure, there have been many strange places in the Digital World, even a place that looked liked a smushed up version of the United States' Disney World. Still, this bamboo forest and the Japanese-style temple reminded him of Kyoto.

"Wow, Hakuno sure knows where to pick her base at," The person besides Izzy, Yolei Inoue, commented.

"Yeah, probably better than wherever Ken makes his base," Izzy replied to the lighthearted comment.

"That does make think, where does he make his base?" Yolei questioned.

"Hm, good question, It's probably in a region we haven't been in yet," Izzy said. "It could also be possible that he has multiple bases instead of one, which would make some logical sense considering he goes place to place."

"Yolei," A bipedal hawk with a ninja headband said out loud to get his human partner's attention.

"What is it Hawkmon?" Yolei questioned.

"I feel we are being watched, but I don't know who is watching," The digimon spoke.

"It might be Hakuno's partner, Caster," Izzy replied, "In any case, let's greet her," The Digidestined of Knowledge said as he walked to the entrance of the temple, going up the staircase and at the doorway. The door pulsated with purple lines along it, glowing with an ominous hue, while this phenomenon fascinated him, he knocked on the door three times and waited.

The shoji door slid to the side, revealing the rather plain appearing girl.

It took him by mild surprise, Hakuno Kishinami really was that average looking. He was used to a display of character, color, and personality when talking to people, but Hakuno seemed to not emit any of that, nor the presence of being there. It was like she was a robot, but a closer look at her and he knew that this was indeed another human in front of him.

What an odd sensation to experience, it was like Hakuno didn't seem important at all merely by her appearance alone, and not the logical standpoint that indicated her valuable position within the Digital World.

Everything about her just told him that she was… Ordinary. Hakuno wore a strict, common tan school uniform, her eyes and hair were brown, and her face didn't seem to really convey any emotion- Wait, there's something.

There was emotion behind that face, it was hidden, rarely shown, but it spoke large volumes of such quality that it was a breathtaking spectacle. As if her eyes were that of the stars in the universe, quiet in the background, but a roaring vessel of defiance when shown up close.

Izzy was sure that if he hadn't had the experience and knowledge gained from being a DigiDestined back in the time when the Digital World was a far more dangerous place, he would have missed that bright spark in Hakuno's person.

Yolei brought up a plastic bag in her hands, holding the handle of it as she presented it to Hakuno, a slight bow in her form as she gifted it. "Sorry we got off the wrong foot yesterday, I'm Yolei Inoue, pleased to meet you! I've brought some snacks you might enjoy," She said, standing back straight.

Hakuno took the bag, looking at it curiously, her emotions were a little hard to read, but if you paid direct attention, they were vibrant shows.

She looked up to Yolei, displaying a smile, "Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet with you, I'm Hakuno Kishinami."

The voice was a bit plain, but it held such genuine sincerity in it. Mimi would feel proud of Hakuno in that moment if she were here.

That was when a fox girl appeared right behind Hakuno and grasped the bag right out of the teenager's hands. She browsed through it hungrily, before pulling out a particular item that she had apparently been sniffing for.

"You brought us fried fish sticks!" The fox girl, Caster, spoke with bright positivity. She looked to Yolei, then ran up and practically hugged the girl. "You're now my second favorite person ever! Let it be known, none shall take your place for the wondrous gift you have granted us!"

"I, uh, you're welcome?" Yolei said as her hands were raised in having no idea what to do, such physical contact wasn't expected.

"Caster, you're making her uncomfortable," Hakuno answered.

"Okay, Master!" Caster obeyed and let go, returning to the insides of the temple.

"May we come in?" Izzy questioned.

Hakuno nodded, "Yes, don't mind Caster, she's like that. Saber will make lots of comments, Archer is guarding the place."

Izzy and Yolei nodded as they followed Hakuno into the building.

"Wait, Saber, Archer?" Izzy questioned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note** : Bad news everyone, I won't be doing those precious daily updates forever! I can try, but doubt I can. So, make sure to at least Follow the fanfic for update notices, as I know from experience that if you follow a story purely as a guest, you tend to forget story between update intervals. As always, welcome new readers to our little digimon and fate obsessed story!

 **Dsgundam00** : Your welcome!

 **Yoshiki-909** : Yep, but we can't predict everything the character might behave like. So pardon any little OOC actions that might occur! I didn't have any intention of it.

 **Yolea Irk's** : Some kinky stuff, but we have Caster and Saber, so… Kinda a given!

 **Blarg7865** : I don't believe Dark Spirals are able to control Mega Level Digimon, that, and the fact Mega-level digimon are so unbelievably rare, I don't even believe Ken ever met one in his time as Digimon Emperor. Hakuno will learn how to empower her Servants. And no, Zelretch will not appear, we have enough crazy shit happening as it is!

 **Suzululu4moe** : Perhaps, Hakuno might be affected, but I don't believe Servants can be.

 **Tl34lt12** : All the awkwardness! Yolei! Stop thinking naughty stuff!

Enjoy the chapter everyone! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hands? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 12: Discussions

The atmosphere inside the Private Room had turned from its normally relaxing tone into a serious one. That was not to say the conversation in question was serious in nature, but rather there wasn't anyone willing to spark the first sentence to begin the planning. Hakuno Kishinami was frankly, a very quiet individual, while she wasn't incapable of starting a conversation, she tended to more so react to something than cause it. Her Servants rather enjoyed her silent nature, but also found a certain spark when Hakuno did decide to give her opinion.

When Hakuno did talk, she spoke in transient ingenuous sentences, unless the situation called for her to be more direct.

But, while this aspect of Hakuno was fascinating, people enjoyed her for another important reason.

Hakuno _listened_.

She didn't zone out information or even ignore her opponents. When someone spoke, no matter the person, Hakuno would thoroughly listen. An individual could be talking about baking cake and Hakuno would listen to every single word muttered from their vocabulary. A professor might lecture for hours and Hakuno would sit there and take it all in.

That wasn't to say Hakuno could recount everything told to her, but it was a personality trait that even her foes in The Holy Grail War admired about the magus girl.

"Ugh, you came here to talk, so talk!" Caster complained loudly, breaking the ice of the silent treatment within the living room quarters of the temple. Hakuno and Caster sat on one end, the bag of goodies placed on Hakuno's side, which the fried fish had already been devoured by the fox Servant. Izzy and Yolei sat on the other side, with Hawkmon on the latter girl's side, most likely her digimon partner if Hakuno could remember the vague details from the first meeting.

In the meantime, both Saber and Archer were in spirit form. That is, a state of being invisible condensed prana, or magical energy, that cannot be seen by normal humans and apparently digimon. However, fellow Masters and Servants can detect other Servants in spirit form, not see them, but surely sense their presence. But, spirit form also makes Servants unable to perform many physical actions, this is why combat and the such are done in their revealed states.

Hakuno didn't want her Servants revealed more than necessary, while she trusted the Digidestined more than the Digimon Emperor, she didn't trust them fully. Besides, information won wars, and Hakuno knows more than anybody how information give can prove to be a person's downfall. The less they knew, the more chance she had at surviving.

"You wanted to meet me?" Hakuno questioned Izzy.

"Yes, it's come to my attention that you are stuck here in the Digital World?" Izzy said.

Hakuno nodded, that was indeed true, but she was also mostly unaware of what the 'Digital World' also entails to be.

Yolei then asked, "How did you into the Digital World without a Digivice?" She asked, pulling a device out of her pocket which Hakuno assumed was a Digivice in question.

Izzy also took out another device, of a different design, however, while Yolei's took a more modern look to it, Izzy's had an older, yet also more mystifying appearance.

"I don't have those, I arrived here after…" Hakuno paused to think on how to explain the circumstances that may, or may not, have caused her transfer of location into the Digital World from the core of the Moon Cell. "...Escaping a strange void-like creature before my Servant and I got transported into a doorway."

"A doorway?" Izzy questioned, "What did the door look like?"

Hakuno tried to recall the features of the door, but so much had happened so quickly during that it was nearly impossible to pick out specific details. "I do not remember, it was a large door."

"That's alright, I was asking because there is a doorway that can travel between worlds," Izzy said.

"Really?" Yolei commented, "That, travel between the real and digital worlds?"

"Yes, that's how we got back to the real world the first time," Izzy answers, "But Gennai also stated that but rearranging the cards, one could travel to entirely different worlds instead."

Hakuno tilted her head in confusion, a doorway that can travel between worlds? If Izzy said is true, it could've been the same door. So, if she found it again, would that mean she can go to the real world through it instead?

She couldn't focus on her desires right now, first off, there was still Asuramon to deal with.

"You said you'd help to make a plan against Asuramon?" Hakuno said to them.

"That's what they said in your Portable Terminal, Master!" Caster exclaimed to clarify the intent.

"Portable Terminal?" Yolei questioned.

Hakuno revealed said the device, but didn't place it on the table, she'll prefer to keep it at arm's reach at all times. It was the only one she had, and there was no Kirei Kotomine to ask for a replacement. Of course, she would rather never see that fake priest ever again, his personality was disturbing and Archer seemed to really hate the guy the NPC was based off.

"It was a gift," Hakuno said, yeah, it could be described as a gift in a certain way but could be hardly qualified as such.

"Let's get back to the meat of things, you want to be able to defeat Asuramon, who Ken is using against you to make you do his missions so to speak?" Izzy questioned.

She nodded in confirmation, "I can't do much against him yet, but Greymon said if I spoke with Taichi I have a chance," Hakuno finished, to the point and bringing in reference in her sentence.

"Tai is currently with others trying to rescue Agumon," Izzy said.

"Agumon? You mean Greymon?" Hakuno questioned.

This dawned on Izzy, "You don't know much about Digimon? But, your partner is one?"

"I'm not a Digimon!" Caster exclaimed like it was an insult, "I'm a Heroic Spirit, get it right, smart for brains!"

Yolei appeared confused, "What's a Heroic Spirit?"

"Only a super cool spirit capable of whooping ass!" Caster yelled in answer, "So, glasses, remember that!" Caster finished as she poked Yolei's nose, causing the girl to falter back a bit in surprise as the Heroic Spirit leaned right back to her Master's position, leaning on Hakuno like a love-struck damsel. This action seemed to unsettle Yolei, the girl having a mild blush at the very, very close proximity and physical touch that Caster prodded her Hakuno with.

"Caster…" Hakuno trailed off.

"But your skin is so smooth Master~!" Caster practically sang.

"If you calm down, I'll pet your ears later," Hakuno made a deal with the Servant.

Caster gasped, "I'll behave most immediately so that later we can commence with intimacy!"

Hakuno didn't catch the subtle notes in Caster's tone, but the magus did know that her other Servant, Saber, was most likely fuming with the desire to whack the fox girl on top the head. Thankfully, Saber appeared to maintain her composure, if only for Hakuno's sake.

"Your… Partner is lovely," Hawkmon commented.

"She's like that," Hakuno replied, looking toward Izzy and Yolei, who both seemed to be sporting a red tint to their faces that the self-aware NPC couldn't identify. Sure, she was familiar with the expression as her friends in The Holy Grail War displayed such, but she could never really figure out why they did that. "If you tell me more about Digimon, I'll tell you a bit about Heroic Spirits."

"Alright, I can agree to that. It will make future conversations between us much more sensible," Izzy said. "I'll start… Digimon are Digital Monsters that-"

For the next half hour, Hakuno Kishinami listened to Izzy's every word. He had a lot to speak about and a theory or two along with it as well. But, he had a plethora of information on Digimon, Digital Monsters, that Hakuno would rather sort through along with her Servants to better grasp the knowledge given to her. But the gist of it was that Digimon were special lifeforms residing in the Digital World, which was a plane of existence separate yet connected to the Real World through digital data that flows through the extranet and internet, basically, any network.

Digimon had the capabilities to Digivolve, the process of instantaneous evolution through increased condensed data, into more powerful versions of themselves. The Digital World primary had In-Training, Rookie, and Champion level Digimon, with some Ultimate level few and between. Asuramon was one of these Ultimate level Digimon.

There was also another level, Mega, but there were so rare that the chances of meeting one were very, very, _very_ , small.

The Digimon were also separated into three main categories, Data, Vaccine, and Virus. In those three categories, each one was strong and weak against the others.

In return, Hakuno taught Izzy and Yolei what a Heroic Spirit was.

Well, it was very difficult to explain. Everything Hakuno said was true, but she had heard it all in magical terms, she avoided mentioning anything about the Moon Cell, as it would only complicate matters, and instead only gave information on what exactly a Heroic Spirit was, not on how they were made.

"So, what hero is Caster?" Yolei questioned.

Hakuno opened her mouth to respond, but Caster beat her to it.

"None of your concern, only I have the liberty to tell my name to whom I please!" Caster exclaimed.

"That is very fascinating…" Izzy trailed off, "To believe such a thing is possible, prodigious!"

Hakuno blinked at the old word that Izzy had exclaimed, "Asuramon?"

"Oh yes, now, I have a few ideas," Izzy began. "First, we can destroy the Control Spire that Asuramon is in, which will deactivate the Dark Ring controlling him. Alternatively, we can also destroy the Dark Ring itself, freeing him. The latter method has a higher probability of Asuramon switching into Wrath, however."

"Can the Digimon Emperor power the Dark Ring directly?" Hakuno questioned.

Yolei nodded, "Of course, he's done that with some Digimon before. But he has to be in close proximity, maybe thirty or forty meters tops."

Forty meters is hardly close, in American terms, that translated to over one-hundred and thirty feet.

Archer could pin him down, but, Hakuno would prefer not to kill Ken. She had enough with killing other humans.

She will enforce that rule with a Command Seal if needed.

"I can have Archer, one of my other Servants, do long-range attacks on Asuramon or the Dark Tower."

Yolei raised an eyebrow, "Archer?"

Hakuno nodded but didn't choose to reveal him. "I have three Servants, Saber, Archer, and Caster. You met Caster-"

"Right here!" Caster said.

"-And Ken had seen Saber. Archer hasn't been seen at all, you might meet him later, but he can shoot stuff from a long way," Hakuno explained.

"Mmh, we can have our Digimon distract Asuramon while your Heroic Spirit either attacks him or the Dark Tower. Either way, we'll need everyone to help out," Izzy said.

"Alright, we have a plan!" Yolei said with a fist raised high.

A foreign beeping noise caught Hakuno's attention, and Yolei suddenly changed her tone as she reached for another device, most likely a communication method of some sort.

"Oh no!" Yolei exclaimed.

"What is it?" Izzy questioned.

Hakuno looked a bit concerned.

"Our friends need help, Ken beat them!" Yolei said.

"Caster?" Hakuno asked.

"I'm ready to move when you are, my dear Master!" Caster exclaimed.

"You coming as well?" Izzy said as he and Yolei stood up.

"We're allies now right? I can help too," Hakuno answered.

"If what Hakuno told us about these Heroic Spirits," Hawkmon began to say, "They can really help us out."

Izzy and Yolei nodded, the boy looking to Hakuno, "Then let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note** : Updates for days! Man, I bought a PS4 Slim (my first ps since ps1, outside of PSP, of course) and then I got the digital copy of Digimon Cyber Sleuth on it. Which I've been playing for the last two weeks every now and then, now I just got to the digital world, only for it to crash! Damn, and the crash is only linked of PS4 Slim! DOUBLE DAMN IT. Now I gotta buy either a regular Ps4 or Ps4 to play past chapter 12! Well… At least I got my Fate stuff.

P.S. Also got sick, not good days… So decided to take my time in writing this one.

 **Shadow of Memory** : Yeah, I know I could put out a large chapter instead of short ones, I might do that now and then. Really all depends on one's mood for writing, ya know?

 **tl34lt12** : GAR will have his moment, soon...

 **Student** : Yep, Hakuno's Servants are mostly for hit-and-run tactics. While she's not terrible at defense, her servants do not have the necessary power to be offensive or the abilities to be defensive. Well, Archer is probably the only one with defensive measures. But yeah, the story will slow on the updates, gotta recharge my 'Winging it' batteries now and then.

 **Yolea Irk's** : Well, I believe that's a question everyone's asking, but we shall all see how Hakuno will manage to restore her Servants' parameters.

 **Mazoku Tora'inu** : The Servant stats are based on my personal playthroughs, without the influence of outside recommendations or stat guides to Fate/Extra. Also, outside gameplay setting, Caster with only magic high ranked while everything else E would get her killed very, very quickly. Yep, Archer is probably Hakuno's best defensive Servant.

 **ultima-owner** : It is described back in the first chapter that the door opened up like a whirlpool inside of it, dragging Hakuno and Saber through it and into the Digital World. However, how that door was opened for it to do that, is unknown. Perhaps the Moon Cell? Perhaps something else? The Fate Series is full of mystery and suspense, after all.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hands? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 13: The Fourth Land of Towers

Hakuno Kishinami, Izzy Izumi, Yolei Inoue, all had a single problem before they can go and aid the rest of the Digidestined. The distance between their location and the others was quite some length, Hakuno didn't have any means of fast teleportation abilities or quick traveling methods. She informed Caster of this predicament, and the fox servant had replied.

"If I had maybe three of tails, I could've flown you around the world, Master!" Caster stated.

Hakuno nodded in acceptance that Caster couldn't do anything at the moment, she looked to Izzy and Yolei for answers.

Izzy turned to Hawkmon, "You can fly right?"

"If I armor digivolve, yes, but I can't carry all four of you," Hawkmon replied.

Caster perked up, "Oh! I can carry my Master and keep up!" Suddenly appeared behind the magus girl and lifting her up in one swoop, holding Hakuno bridal style as the teenager blinked at the strange action her Servant was doing. "Aw, you look so cute like this!" Caster exclaimed as she nuzzled her Master's head with her own while carrying Hakuno.

"Ahem," Izzy coughed as he tried to control the blush on his face from seeing the affectionate Caster displayed, "How fast can you move?"

"Pretty fast, especially in a straight line, foxes are agile creatures I have you know!" Caster exclaimed like it was a fact.

Hakuno nodded, "Caster can do it," She said, feeling a little discomfort in Caster's hold, she didn't really know why, though, human emotions really are complicated.

Yolei raised her D-3 towards Hawkmon, "Digi-Armor Energize!"

The digimon began to say, "Hawkmon armor-digivolve too…"

Hakuno had to close her eyes to avoid being blinded by a shining light that erupted out of Hawkmon's form. When she reopened it, she saw another type of Digimon instead in place of Hawkmon's previous position. It was a quadruple, bird-like digimon with a large almost crescent shaped helmet with two wings on each side of it, the digimon itself didn't have organic wings, yet it hovered in the air like it was flying.

"Halsemon, Wings of Love!" The Digimon's voice had taken a lower tone to it.

"This is… Digivolution?" Hakuno questioned.

"This is a different form of digivolution called armor digivolution," Izzy answered, "But we can talk later."

So, Digimon can defy physics…? Because Halsemon is definitely floating in the air without real wings.

Well, it's certainly not the oddest thing, and it's hardly as surprising as Noble Phantasms.

That reminds her, she wondered if all her Servants' Noble Phantasms still functioned with the recent downgrade and all. A Noble Phantasm is the crystallized mystery of a Heroic Spirit, their trump card, the most powerful weapon in their arsenal to be used against far stronger opponents and gain an edge over them. They are the embodiment of the ultimate mysteries a hero symbolizes in their existence through historical facts and anecdotes.

In simple terms, that super weapon that lets them beat the enemy…Depending on the circumstances, of course.

"Ready to go?" Yolei said she and Izzy had gotten on Halsemon's back while Hakuno was lost in her own thoughts.

"Yep!" Caster exclaimed, "I'll carry my Master all the way to the wedding day!" She said.

"Caster…" Hakuno trailed off.

"Oh, fine, to the battlefield then!" Caster pouted quite adorably. Caster turned, still holding Hakuno in a bridal style, who briefly wondered how Caster was able to carry her without difficult before answering with Caster being a Heroic Spirit and all.

* * *

A sense of peril came over her, killing intent that smothered the area like a thick blanket. It was hard to breathe in such an atmosphere, no, it was wrong to call this killing intent, but more of a primal instinct that amassed such aura that it felt like it was. The magus could hardly come up with the rhyme or reason to what created this air in the region, it felt similar to Asuramon, but instead had a darker tone to it.

It was wrong…

She… She had to get out of here…

She'll die here!

"Master, get a hold of yourself!"

The voice of Caster brought Hakuno Kishinami back to the world, her body's senses numbing down with the familiar presence of Caster at her side. She looked around, having already been let down by Caster so she could stand, the region was a mountainous one but held little plant life in it. But, Hakuno knew there was something in this area that had drowned her into a worried state.

"Are you alright?" Izzy called from the sky as Halsemon, with Yolei also riding on top, hovered down and landed on the ground.

"I'm fine…" Hakuno trailed off in reply, looking at the two Digidestined who seemed to have been unaffected by the instinct hanging in the air. Why? Were they immune to it? Or perhaps, with her experience in The Holy Grail War, she had grown sensitive to changes in her surroundings?

The latter was most likely the cause, there were many enemies who had displayed such bloodlust.

"The air is thick with the sense of death, our foe has done something quite naughty," Caster said in a serious tone, but the last word only served to knock the Digidestined off their feet.

Halsemon glanced towards a direction, "Our friends will need help, they are fighting a powerful foe," He said.

Hakuno looked towards Yolei, "Your friends were beaten, correct?"

Yolei nodded solemnly, "That's what the message said."

"How?" Hakuno questioned, if all the Digidestined could do Armor-Digivolution, then how could they be defeated so easily?

She opened her mouth to answer but shut it quickly afterward, her face betrayed her thoughts.

"You don't know, then how did they manage to send a message?" Hakuno asked, "Wouldn't Ken take their communication devices?"

Yolei looked in alarm before patting on Halsemon's back, "Come on, Halsemon, let's get there quickly!" She yelled.

"Right!" Halsemon shouted as he lifted into the air and soared on ahead.

"Wait!" Izzy yelled, but Yolei and her Digimon partner had already left, out of his voice's range of sound. "Darn, we can't charge in like this, but I don't want Yolei to be alone in fighting Ken."

Hakuno looked to Izzy, she didn't desire to charge in recklessly either. Those kinds of actions would kill you, but, she wasn't one to talk about her own running about in The Holy Grail War. However, she had just gotten perhaps the only people who are able to help her defeat Asuramon on her side, she wasn't going to abandon her newfound non-hostile companions for a little caution.

"I'll go with Caster," Hakuno said.

The older teenager looked to her, "Alright, you can go right on ahead, I'll catch up to you."

Izzy said that because the teenager must have known he couldn't keep up with a Heroic Spirit like Caster, who had kept up with Halsemon, even if the digimon had slowed his speed a bit for their sake.

The Servant whizzed Hakuno back into a bridal style before jumping along the rocks with her Master in her grasp, quickly making her way as they followed Halsemon, the digimon then got out of their sight but they knew the general direction.

A few minutes past before Caster set Hakuno back down, in total view of the spectacle before them. While they hadn't been detected, Hakuno could see that Yolei had been quite easily seen. The monstrosity before her was a giant, many meters large necromantic creation, it held no flesh or tissue, it was pure reanimated bones into the guise of a terrifying bipedal dragon. Its head structure could devour Hakuno whole in a single bite, it could even bash it against buildings and easily topple them down. Its claws were so massive, they could take a hold of a Tyrannosaurus Rex and throw it around like a baseball.

"What sort of vile person made that thing?" Caster voiced her disgust, it was rare that she would not be optimistic in face of anything, but it appeared that the skeletal enemy before them rubbed her the wrong way.

"Maybe…" Hakuno raised her hand towards it, switching on her inner _magic circuits_ and channeling prana to conjure the Code Cast in question. "Code Cast: view status."

 **Skullgreymon**

 **Level: Ultimate/Perfect**

 **Attribute: Virus**

 **Special: Dark Shot**

Was that monster an Ultimate Digimon? So, it had roughly the same amount of power as Asuramon. This scenario wasn't a good one at the least, she still had to deal with the Hindu-inspired Digimon, and now a new predicament showed itself at the worst timing.

Wait…

Skullgreymon… Greymon…

Did… Was this her fault?

Izzy had mentioned Digivolutions, was it possible that the Digimon Emperor evolved Greymon into that evil creature?

A sense of guilt came over Hakuno Kishinami.

"Master, I see the Digidestined," Caster said.

"Where?" Hakuno looked around the landscape from this elevated viewpoint.

Caster grasped her Master's arm and pointed it towards a direction, allowing Hakuno to spot the Digidestined looking beaten and exhausted, but standing. There was another individual in the young group that looked much older, wearing the same uniform as Izzy was. Their Digimon partners appeared a bit worse off, and some were in different forms she couldn't recognize, standing protectively against Skullgreymon. Hakuno located Halsemon and Yolei, looking a bit scuffed but otherwise fine, she must have been attacked when she arrived in the area by Skullgreymon.

She looked around, and spotted a few Airdramon in the air, along with Ken in the sky on top of one. He was speaking something, but she couldn't make out what it was, still the Digidestined apparently heard him from down there.

"What shall we do? I'm all up to beat that dark boy's butt, however, fighting against that monster may be a bit above my current level," Caster stated.

The Digimon Emperor pointed towards the Digidestined, yelling something, then Skullgreymon began to move towards them.

Damn it, she didn't have time to think, she just made allies with the only people willing to truly help her!

Skullgreymon approached with every step, the Digidestined digimon preparing to fight.

They wouldn't stand a chance!

Choose…

Choose…

Choose!

CHOOSE!

Hakuno found herself running down the slope, she couldn't comprehend when she had started moving, only that she was breathing heavily as she rushed down the terrain, arms moving back and forth as her fist were clenched tight in determination.

"Caster!" Hakuno shouted, "Skill, now!" She yelled.

The fox girl Heroic Spirit jumped right to Hakuno before launching herself into the air right at Skullgreymon, having a little spin as she did so, flicking into existence a small white tag with kanji imprinted on it in her right hand, held only with her index and middle fingers.

"Surprise, dark boy! Curse: Frigid Heaven!"

Caster threw the tag like a card, it flew in a straight matter, sticking on Skullgreymon's leg. The Digimon briefly glanced at it, before looking up to the fox girl. Then, it all happened at once, he moved just an inch and the tag exploded outward with a freezing rush of wind and frost, the magic conjoining together and creating large chunks of ice that swallowed the ultimate level digimon's entire lower body. The Heroic Spirit landed on the ground to the side of the Digidestined, reaching into her clothes and revealing a large mirror that was thrown into the air, the mirror fell for only a second before it started to hover and loop around Caster in a circular motion.

Hakuno breathed heavily as she rushed down the hill and next to the Digidestined, "Is everyone alright?" She asked in concern.

Yolei was the first to answer, "Hakuno, thank goodness you got here! Ken had transformed Greymon into Skullgreymon, and is controlling with a new type of Dark Ring!"

"A new type of Dark Ring?" Hakuno questioned, so there can be multiple types?

The older boy ran up to Hakuno, his hair was quite large, brown and color, but he was fit, someone who had done much athletics in his life. He wore a similar, brown school uniform that Izzy did, but his eyes told of one of experience and quality of leadership.

"You must be Hakuno, I'm Taichi, but everyone calls me Tai," Taichi greeted, "I heard from Izzy that the Digimon Emperor forced you to fight Greymon, and I want to say that I don't hold it against you," He said.

Hakuno felt relief, "Thank you, I'm sorry for what I did," She apologized.

"Right now we have more pressing matters," Taichi said, "Ken is controlling Skullgreymon and he doesn't recognize anyone in that form. He's also controlled by a new thing called a Dark Spiral, which is how he's doing that."

"Dark Tower?" Hakuno questioned about that option.

A boy with goggles, Daisuke, if she remembered right, said, "No good, we already destroyed it but those Dark Spirals can power themselves now."

"How do we beat him then?" Hakuno asked as she looked towards the large digimon who was breaking out of Caster's curse quite quickly now. She didn't have much time left to talk before having to command Caster again.

The blond boy, um, oh yes, Takeru, replied, "If we can destroy the Dark Spiral around his neck, then he should revert back to normal."

Not an easy task, Skullgreymon was massive, and Caster's agility rank didn't match up to the speed of the Digimon before them. There was also to account for the durability of this new, Dark Spiral, and how much damage it could take before shattering.

"Hakuno!" The voice of the Digimon Emperor boomed from the air, "I knew you were going to betray me! But, it's thanks to you for delaying the Digidestined that I had gotten the time needed to complete my Dark Spirals earlier!"

Hakuno narrowed her eyes a bit in anger.

Caster saw this, "Oh, dear, my Master is actually angry! You shouldn't have done that dark boy! She rarely ever gets angry!"

"I could care less, but I will care about is that all of you will now be out of my hair, forever!" He shouted, "Skullgreymon! Punish them severely!"

"Caster!" Hakuno shouted, "Guard!"

The mirror that floated around Caster zipped right into the Servant's hands, she brought it forward like a shield. The ice around Skullgreymon's legs broke apart and the massive digimon stepped forward, swinging a large claw at the fox girl that raised her mirror in defense. Unfortunately, the laws of physics took over, the mirror conjured a small magic barrier, blocking the sharp bone, but the physical force blew Caster away, skidding along the dirt and spinning wildly out of control. The Heroic Spirit recollected herself and stood back up, scratches and cuts all over her form.

She had taken so much damage from that single hit.

Hakuno cried out, "Caster, are you alright!?"

"Heh…" Caster giggled in pain, "I'll… Be fine, my dear caring husband," She said as she stood up and walked her way back, then standing protectively in front of Hakuno. "I will protect you till the end!"

"Hold on!" Hakuno said, channeling her prana, "Code Cast: heal 16!"

A bright green light flashed out of Hakuno's hands, flowing from the Master to the Servant, Caster lit up in the same magical light, her injuries restoring themselves to normal condition.

"Thanks, Master, I needed that!" Caster shouted with optimism as her mirror floated behind her.

The pink clothes wearing girl rushed over, "How did you heal your partner?" She, Hikari, asked in concern, "Can you do to our digimon too?" She questioned in hope.

Hakuno looked to her, "Sorry, most of my Code Casts only work on my Servants."

"Oh… Just, most of our digimon are to exhausted to fight, we've alright fought Skullgreymon and lost badly," Hikari said.

"I know, rest up so that you can help out later," Hakuno replied honestly.

"Don't worry, we'll help you at as soon as we can!" Daisuke shouted with determination burning in his eyes.

Hakuno glanced over to the digimon in question, they did looked too exhausted to contribute in the fight, most in their rookie stages again. Then again, they were separated from some of their group, and even the plan against Asuramon involved joining together with her Servants at the same time, no one group can stand against Ultimate level Digimon at this timeframe without joining together at the start.

She quickly looked back, hearing the thunderous movement of Skullgreymon, then turned her head to face the Digidestined again.

"You need to move, you are all too close to Skullgreymon. Caster and I will distract him, we can retreat faster than all of you together."

"Agreed," Taichi said, "Let's retreat and regroup, everyone! Get up and follow me!"

Hakuno nodded in thanks, "I'll keep him busy," She looked to her Servant, "Caster! Are you ready?" She questioned

The Servant gave her a spin dance, "I'm always ready to be commanded by my lovable Master!"

Hakuno smiled, glancing to see the Digidestined start to retreat away in a run.

Ken, from above, yelled, "Don't let them get away, Skullgreymon!"

"Caster! Delay that monster!" Hakuno yelled.

Thus, the battle between Servant and Digimon began.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note** : Hell yeah! I traded out my PS4 Slim, along with some extra cash I saved up, to get me a PS4 Pro, and now Digimon Cyber Sleuth works again! (I transferred the save too). Enjoying it a lot, I also bought Fate/Extella with leftover money, so can't wait to play that! And there's another digimon game coming out the end of this month! TRULY THE YEAR OF FATE AND DIGIMON!

 **Student** : Unfortunate that your review was cut out, but thanks for the concern for my health! Yeah, Caster and Hakuno are going to have it rough this fight.

 **Blarg7865** : Well, I don't know if any of the 7 Deadly Sin Digimon or any Digimon villains from other digimon series or games will make an appearance. There might be a cameo or two with different backgrounds like Asuramon (From frontier but different in this fic).

 **Yolea Irk's** : Thanks for the praise, and no worries about the review!

Enjoy the chapter everyone! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hands? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 14: Roar of the Universe

An explosion rocked throughout the area as fire and ice collided together into a fury of magical power, curses being flung about as tags attached to the bone structure that made the lower body of a digital necromantic monster. A display of brightly lit light, flashing outward as each tag ignited and the effects traveled over the creature's form. The battle was a breathtaking sight, as pure physical prowess did combat with the arts of magecraft.

Hakuno Kishinami ran around the battlefield, avoiding the huge swipes that arced downward as the monster known as Skullgreymon attempted to swat away the speeding form that made Caster's figure. The magus Heroic Caster moved quickly, barely avoiding the devastating strength behind each swipe of the ultimate level digimon. She attempted to dodged every attack, buying her Master time to familiarize with the controlled digital monster's patterns and come up with a proper way to counter each and every move.

It wasn't easy.

' _Skullgreymon's moves are wild and unpredictable, it's hard to get a grasp on what he does next!'_ Hakuno thought to herself as she pressed her body against a large boulder, a suitable location for her to look at Skullgreymon without him tearing her frail human body into pieces.

She looked upward, spotting Caster, _'My Servant can't keep dodging those attacks forever, I have to come up with a way to counter him,'_ The Master of Caster glanced back towards Skullgreymon, the massive forced digivolved Greymon brought its two claws together and smashed downward.

"Caster, Break!" Hakuno yelled her command towards the Servant.

"Fu!" Caster yelled as her mirror spun through the air, following her hand motions and dancing figure and slamming at the digimon's right side with a harsh impact, the sound of a hammer smashing against hard rock echoed. But it did its job, Skullgreymon halted its attack, stunned by the sudden action by Caster's guard break.

"Attack it now!" Hakuno shouted over the battlefield.

"Right away!" Caster replied, landing on the ground before launching herself once again, her feet leaving behind a trail of dust as she flew from the dirt and collided with the large bone leg of Skullgreymon. The Heroic Spirit ran up the bone, her mirror trailing behind her as she brought her right arm to her left side, before swiping it in a horizontal pattern, the mirror spun and struck, slicing in the same way as demonstrated by its controller.

The weapon sliced across the digimon's chin, scratching the bone with a high pitched noise. Caster paused her steps, before moving quickly away from Skullgreymon as the uncaring monster sent a large claw to shred her to ribbons.

"Eh!? I think I lost a few tail hairs there!" Caster exclaimed as she landed on a nearby boulder, brushing her fox tail for a brief moment before focusing her attention back to the enemy before her.

Hakuno bit her lip, Skullgreymon's durability was ludicrous, only Caster's magical skills had any effect on the creature. "How's your prana reserves, Caster?" She asked her Servant.

"I'm okay, Master, you are still supplying me with ample amounts to regain my own personal reservoirs!" The fox woman replied ecstatically.

It's true, Hakuno Kishinami had felt her own prana reserves starting to dwindle, she had been transferring more of her magical energy into Caster to counteract the low parameters that she currently experienced. The downside to this is that Hakuno herself was beginning to feel exhausted, but it was the only thing that was allowing Caster to have the necessary prana to continue casting her magecraft and be able to damage or delay Skullgreymon at all.

But there was a limit on how much prana Hakuno could transfer through the bond between Master and Servant, there were other ways, but neither Rin or Rani had diverged the method to Hakuno, leaving her in the dark on how exactly they supplied Servants with large amounts of magical energy.

Even then, those methods probably took way much time.

"Skill! Now!" Hakuno shouted as she moves away from her current position, the boulder no longer a safe location with Skullgreymon having walked closer.

A small burst of prana, a blue light emitting from Caster's hand as another tag appeared in between two fingers. The magus Heroic Spirit brought her army back before she flicked the tag towards the digimon, it soared straight and true, attaching itself to the ultimate level monster's left rib.

"Curse: Frigid Heaven!" Caster stated her ability's namesake, triggering its response.

Skullgreymon moved for a brief second before once again, a large shattering of ice exploded outward from the tag as magical energy collided with digital data. Skullgreymon's ribcage was suddenly encased in large chunks of frozen ice, slowing down his movements drastically and allowing Hakuno a chance to relocate herself away from the digimon's range of physical attacks. In annoyance, the Digimon Emperor cracked a whip in the air as she screamed in frustration towards Skullgreymon.

"Come on, Skullgreymon, they are flies! Stop playing around and crush them already!" The Digimon Emperor yelled.

"Master, don't you think this is a bit too far?" Wormmon spoke from beside him.

"Silence, I can deal with a problem here and now!" He shouted, "Once Skullgreymon destroys Hakuno's partner, I will capture her and force her other partner to my will."

"But what about Metalgreymon, didn't you want that instead?" Wormmon questioned.

"I did, but I realized that Skullgreymon is much more suited for this kind of work, Metalgreymon will be better for helping me control the Digital World, but Skullgreymon will destroy the Digidestined," Ken answered.

Hakuno Kishinami halted her movements behind another boulder, taking a second to catch her breath, her heart pumped furiously in her body from the adrenaline coursing through her system. She took a glance back at her foe, the massive skeletal digimon breaking free of the ice created by Caster just moments before. A few thoughts came up in her head, each trying to think of a plan to deal with the creature before her, this wasn't like the powerful _enemy programs_ that occasionally appeared in The Holy Grail War's Arena. This was a monster, simple as that, corrupted into a twisted enigma of Greymon by her foolishness.

Her hands clenched in anger, she wanted to help him, but Caster had no way of defeating Skullgreymon or destroying the Dark Spiral that remained wrapped around its neck. She wondered if that was her fault too, that perhaps her interaction with the Moon Cell and her defiance to being absorbed shattered the connection between herself and her Servants, lowering their parameters considerably.

Caster landed on top of the same boulder, "Do not blame yourself, my husband," Caster began, "It is no way your fault, just believe in me and I will defeat anyone, no matter how powerful!"

Hakuno nodded, Caster was right. She hadn't come this far just to fret on a few mistakes, had she not survived the trials of The Holy Grail War with even more disadvantages than this? In comparison to the many opponents of that cruel war, Skullgreymon was just another stepping stone!

"Your right!" Hakuno shouted with renewed determination, "I haven't come this far to give up now!"

"That's right, Master!" Caster said, "Let that fire burn so bright that it incinerates all that stand before us! A passion that makes all others seem like candles lights!"

Hakuno felt _something click_ inside her, a feeling, an emotion that was so tiny before now sparked just a bit more, increasing in size. It felt small still, but it was as if she had nurtured it into a growing ember. Her magic circuits _surged_ with magical energy, heating up with intensity, as not all of them were activated beforehand they now increased in number.

But, something was missing, a link of some description, like if one had the hammer and just got the material, but lacked the forge to create the blade.

This, _this,_ was the how she would do it. She could feel it, a path that hadn't been opened before now came into view, a way to enforce her Servants with greater abilities.

But the path was still blocked, she could perceive it, but the bridge between herself and the end was destroyed and in ruins. She needed a way across, but she didn't have the means to create it.

"Curse: Fiery Heaven!" Another tag flung through the air, impacted against the hard bone structure of the digimon. It ignited in a large explosion of fire and flames, but it had little to no effect on the monster, indeed, Skullgreymon seemed nearly immune to the sheer heat that surrounded the magecraft ability.

"Graaoooh!" Skullgreymon roared.

Then, Skullgreymon lowered his head.

Caster gasped, she immediately backed away and ran towards Hakuno.

Hakuno Kishinami felt the choking aura suddenly increase, she could barely move, but she took a step back as she knew that whatever Skullgreymon was during would surely lead to their doom if they stayed right here.

"Master!" Caster yelled in alarm as she landed right in front of Hakuno and turned around quickly. A dozen tags suddenly erupted around them, each tag brightly lit up as they formed a circle of magical energy, decorated in strange runic incantations that Hakuno didn't recognize. They all conjoined together into a protective barrier, just at the moment, the large, orange-hued object on Skullgreymon's back launched outward like a rocket and towards them.

Hakuno gasped as she reflexly covered herself with her arms.

The rocket came forth, Dark Shot, and impacted against Caster's barrier.

And Hakuno knew white.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami's vision was blurry, her body ached and her magic circuits burned underneath her skin with a stinging sensation. She checked her muscles, feeling them numb and almost non-responsive, but thankfully she could still move them. The magus girl was on the ground, sitting upright with her legs underneath her, slumped. Hakuno tried to stand, but her knees gave out and she fell back to the dirt. Her breathing was erratic, and she took a moment to calm herself and gain control of it again. The little female Master glanced around, before spotting her Servant's still form on the ground just a meter away.

"C-Caster…" Hakuno trailed off, crawling her way to the fox girl, reaching and placing her hands on the Servant's own.

"H-Hi, Master…" Caster replied weakly, her body looked trashed, clothes torn to pieces, and her furs looked singed.

"D-don't worry, Caster, I'll heal you…" Hakuno stated as she raised her hands, but couldn't concentrate enough to do a Code Cast. She breathed out, sweat dripping from her forehead as she tried to gather the necessary prana in which to use magecraft.

"Code Cast…" Hakuno trailed off, "Heal 16!" She yelled as a bright green glow lit from her palms and the energy traversed into her Servant's form, healing the Heroic Spirit's wounds.

"Ah, that feels good…" Caster said, "I barely have any prana left, used it all to protect you," She answered as she began to sit upright.

Hakuno stopped her spell, and placed a hand on Caster again, "You used it all?"

"Hai, that attack like super tough, like being hit by the Golden Armada again tough," She replied.

That attack from Skullgreymon was like Shinji's Servant Noble Phantasm?

While Rider's Noble Phantasm was far from the strongest, it was still a powerful ability. A Noble Phantasm was a trump card, the crystallization of the hero's legend into a skill that can be used against enemy Servants, for that digimon's attack to even be compared to a Noble Phantasm was breathtaking and terrifying.

"Skullgreymon!" The Digimon Emperor's voice shouted, grabbing the magus's attention as she whipped her head away to look towards the sky, where the boy rode on an Airdramon. "Stop wasting time, destroy Hakuno's partner!"

The digimon in question moved slower in responding, was it perhaps having exhausted some of its energy in the previous large-scale attack?

Still, it began to move towards both her and Caster.

Caster stood up, wobbly moving into a combat stance.

"No, you'll die!" Hakuno shouted in a display of raw emotion, Caster hadn't fully recovered yet! The Code Cast didn't fully heal her and the Servant didn't have any excess prana to use her magecraft against the ultimate level digimon.

"Silly, Master, I am your Servant! I shall wrap you around in my tail and never let go so long as you are protected!" Caster yelled with conviction, even as her form swayed slightly.

Hakuno then tackled Caster, stunning the Servant as they both landed facing the dirt, a large skeletal claw swishing right over them, missing by just an inch.

"I could've-"

"Done nothing, Caster! I can't lose you! I can't lose any of you!" Hakuno cried out, her emotions breaking out, "You're all I have left, I can't lose any of you… I know I'm weak, I can't take a single hit without nearly dying… But I'm still your Master, and as your Master, I can't let you die!"

Another massive claw started to reel back to strike them.

Hakuno tightened her left hand into a fist.

"By the power of my first Command Seal, I order you!"

A bright crimson glow shined brightly through Hakuno's sleeve as the entire Command Seal engraved onto her skin lit up in response to the Master.

Caster couldn't fight.

Hakuno didn't have the skill to heal her.

She didn't want her Servant to continue fighting and risk dying.

Yet, one would think that it was the only way to defeat Skullgreymon.

There was, however, another solution.

"Come forth! Archer!"

A large wave of red energy burst outward from the Command Seal as one of the nine Command Seals burned with the luminance of the sun before it dimmed into a gray, used tatoo. The resounding tone of magical energy smashing open space echoed through the local area as a small portal burst outward and out came forth a speeding red and black colored blur that caught both Hakuno and Caster in its hold and traversed a safe distance away from Skullgreymon's immediate range of attacks. The portal closed right afterward, the power vested in the Command Seal that had been used now consumed and fulfilled its duty.

Hakuno Kishinami felt an additional link start to drain on her magic circuits, but it soon subsided into a meager offering. She was placed on the ground, sitting upright with Caster as the magus looked up towards the standing figure that stood protectively above.

"Worry not, Master, I have come in answer to the Command Seal," A deep tone said, full of confidence.

"Archer…" Hakuno trailed off, "Skullgreymon used an attack and Caster protected me, but she's too drained now to fight."

"Hmph," Archer grunted in acknowledgment, "Then I shall rid of the monster so that we may return to our headquarters. Focus on restoring Caster."

"You're not taking my prana?" Hakuno questioned.

"I believe I have enough to deal with this, it may not look it with your eyes, but I can spot the damages the Magus Servant had done to the creature," Archer answered as she started taking a few steps forward.

"Do not guard against his attacks, they're like a Berserker's strike," Hakuno advised.

"Heh, what is with me and fighting Berserkers?" Archer said, "I have such bad luck."

"Graooooh!" Skullgreymon roared.

Archer opened his hands, "Trace… On."

A duo of twin short curved swords appeared in each, one white, one black, each a perfect reverse mirror to the other in an ideal image of yin and yang.

The Servant of the Bow took a single step forward before his form whisked away as quick as the wind, he reached the giant digimon's position in seconds time, his arm reeling back as he slashed forward with the black blade, sparking embers from the collision of the weapon against bone harder than steel. He retreated as a large claw came swinging about, whirling his body around it, Archer struck at it with the other sword, the white weapon whooshing through the air with the chang of steel as it impacted against Skullgreymon's bare knuckles.

"Tch, no effect," Archer commented as he leaped back, discarding the twin blades into motes of light. A flash of prana conjured in his left hand's grasp, a long, sturdy black bow coming into existence, its size almost as large as the Servant himself.

He brought it upright, his breathing steady and focused, with his right hand he pulled on the string as the bow was loaded with a mundane European sword as the arrow. He launched it, and within an instant, fired two more bolts with an inhuman speed of projection and firing.

The three sword-arrows soared through the air faster than a bullet, each colliding with the massive form that made Skullgreymon's physical figure. As blade shattering and exploding into bursts of blue magical energy as they made contact with the insanely durable bone structure.

Archer jumped on top of a boulder, before launching himself into the air as the digimon's claws smashed into the same rock. He landed on the digimon's arm, running up the creature as he dismissed his bow out of existence and conjured up the same twin black and white swords from beforehand.

" _ **I am the bone of my sword.**_ _"_

They were words of power, holding a meaning to them that even Hakuno couldn't identify their true purpose. But the air around the place had taken a different tone to it, a sense of rusted steel now hung in the atmosphere, a pressure that weighed down and made it hard to breathe in its sheer presence.

"Trace: Overedge!"

The two twin blades suddenly grew meters in length, its outer appearance taking a drastic change into that of two longswords dressed in feather-like edges all around it. Archer held them both, holding each weapon with ease as he slashed forward with both, striking and cracking the outer bone of the monster's lower chin.

Skullgreymon roared in agony as its usually impenetrable bone structure was cracked and broken by the twin weapons.

They shattered, however, in Archer's grasp, forcing the Servant to conjure up another replacement in their regular state, the two short swords coming together in a crisscross pattern as Archer defended himself from Skullgreymon's counter, the monster using its skull to literally headbutt away from it. The Servant flew through the air, crashing against the nearby elevated hillside, but Archer got back on his feet, a bit damaged from the attack but now at a high altitude than beforehand.

He dismissed the twin blades once again and summoned his black bow.

"Archer, aim for the Dark Spiral on its neck!" Hakuno shouted.

"This monster is already exhausted from its encounter with Caster, but still, to know it has this much strength despite already fighting a Servant is remarkable," Archer said.

He opened his right hand to his side, a single onyx-hued blade was summoned into the air with crackling red energy, he grasped it and lodged it into his bow's strength. Its shape was strange, like numerous angles to it and can hardly be fit to perform combat, yet everything about it could be considered powerful with but a glance.

Archer pulled back on the sword's handle, the blade hummed with red prana coursing throughout.

Then, he released.

"Hrunting!" Archer shouted it's true name.

The sword flew across the sky, it's previously physical shape changing entirely into a red bullet made entirely of magical energy. It crackled, Skullgreymon hadn't the chance to defend itself as it pierced right through into the neck region where the Dark Spiral lay hidden, the construct hadn't the chance in resisting the power behind the noble phantasm, and it dissipated into digital data in an instant upon contact.

A yellow light enveloped Skullgreymon, it shrank more and more before revealing a tiny orange dinosaur digimon laying on the floor out cold.

"Archer, grab him and let's leave!" Hakuno shouted as she heaved Caster onto her back and made her way up the hill.

Archer dismissed his bow into motes of prana and used his superior agility to grabbed the unconscious digimon and make his way back to his Master.

"Hakuno!" The Digimon Emperor seemed furious.

The Servant of the Bow projected a white blade as before, and threw it at the Digimon Emperor, it missed entirely as the Airdramon moved away to avoid the attack. But that was enough of a distraction for Hakuno to fully climb up the ladder with Caster. Archer made way, and they made their escape.

"We make for the nearest safe location," Archer said.

"Where's that?" Hakuno questioned.

"Our allies hold a region near here, once there, we will drop off our package and return to our home base immediately."

Hakuno nodded, "Alright, let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note** : Welcome back my readers! To the (only) Digimon and Fate/Extra crossover on Fanfiction. As always, thanks for everyone who posted a review and supports this story, and glad you can join us any who are new to the story! I also played Fate/Extella and finished Saber's story…. *Cries*. Why! Why can't you have your happy ending, Nero!

Oh, and the new Digimon game is out! Nearly done with Cyber Sleuth, I'll play the new one after I finish Cyber.

 **Blarg7865** : Indeed, our 'lovely' Digimon Emperor, Ken, had never been faced with the prospect of death or an enemy directly attacking his person. Something that Archer had just done recently, however, he does have some experience in avoiding attacks that were indirectly shot in his direction. His cape can even dispel Rookie/Child level digimon attacks!

 **Sonicdude8** : Yeah, Archer would have been the better choice. But unfortunately, Hakuno didn't have any clue on what exactly was attacking the Digidestined, Caster was a good choice for delaying enemies, but it was bad luck that enemy happened to be Skullgreymon.

 **Zero fullbuster** : Fate/Extella is… well.. It's sorta the sequel to Fate/Extra from what I say. But I think of it as a different universe outcome for the Extra verse. Any case, the Servants are from Fate/Extra, but they do appear in Fate/Extella Umbral Star.

 **Double-Decakiva-Denblades** : Man, your username is long, any case. Yeah, you need to be a magus to 'control' a Servant, I doubt there is anything the Digimon Emperor can do to wrest control from Hakuno. I'm aware that there are far stronger Digimon out there, but there are also far stronger Nasuverse things too. To debate whether between the Digimon Franchise or the Nasuverse is stronger… Well, it would continue on for days, xD.

 **Bunny153539** : Thanks! I do try. I want all the Servants to experience equal epic moments, and since this is Fate and Digimon, it's gotta have the emotional weight in it! I also want Archer to comment how the 'power of friendship' doesn't actually work… Then actually meet that Friendship power personified.

Enjoy the chapter everyone! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hands? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 15: First Region of the Digidestined

Hakuno Kishinami collapsed on the soft grass, her legs giving away to exhaustion as she breathed heavily. Caster landed on the ground, standing upright and looking to her master in concern. The magus sat upright, sweat dripping down her forehead as she attempted to regather herself and bring her breathing under control again. After a few seconds, Hakuno glanced over to Archer, who stood just a few meters away, still holding the unconscious dinosaur digital lifeform.

Archer looked over the area, "It seems we have now entered the friendly territory, our enemy has stopped giving chase as well."

Hakuno nodded.

Suddenly, she felt Caster's hand on her shoulders, the fox girl Servant looking straight at her face in a very close angle.

"Are you alright?! Does it hurt anywhere, Master!? Do you need a hug? Some food? Why did you save me back there! I'm supposed to protect you, not the other way around!" Caster exclaimed all her thoughts and concerns in that moment.

Hakuno smiled, it was a genuine smile, an expression that shone through the darkness, something that just said; everything was going to be alright.

"Because I care for you," She answered, it was a simple answer, just five words.

But they held something to them, a certain tone, like a piano key echoing throughout a silent building, each note played after the after to form a theme of wondrous music that gave the place meaning.

Caster teared up, "Oh my husband, I have truly underestimated your love for me!" She hugged the magus girl tightly, "I will make due to work twice, no, three times, no! Ten times as hard for you! Not even the roman woman will match my tenacity in repaying your caring heart!"

It wasn't something that Caster was spurting out randomly, every word that was said was a true testament, a fact that will come true. When Caster spoke, it wasn't just to make light of the situation, or even mock their opponents, the sentences she speaks could not be carried by a grain of sand, but rather could only be carried by the weight of the world.

Hakuno Kishinami knew this, it wasn't Caster's personality, it was Caster's character.

She raised her arms and wrapped them around the fox girl, returning the gesture of affection. Hakuno didn't really know much about the human emotion, but it felt nice to know that someone worries about her.

The magus glanced up to Archer from Caster's shoulder.

The Servant of the Bow noticed this, "We are safe for now, I believe the Digidestined group to be just beyond here. How are your reserves holding up?"

Hakuno released Caster, causing the fox girl's ears to twitch as her tail wagged around behind her. The magus tilted her head in thought, slightly focusing on her inner magic circuits to get a feel for how much magical energy she had left at her disposal. Hakuno felt that Caster still took a moderate amount of prana from her, which could be recovered after some food and rest even without having to head back to the Private Room. However, her total reserves were quite low, having not only supported her Servant's physical state, but also using quite a few Code Casts back in the fight against Skullgreymon, not to mention, briefly supporting two Servants took quite the drain before Archer used his Independent Action skill to cut off the bond's drain.

"Archer?" Hakuno questioned.

"Even after expending some energy against that creature, I still have enough to last a day without taking any prana from you," He replied in a cool and calm matter, "If I do require some, I will take only what is needed to support my body for an additional few hours before cutting the connection once again."

That is true, she could spare a few more units of prana to Archer without risking being completely drained.

But, as of right now, even when she could feel _her inner magic circuits strangely channeling more energy than before,_ risking supporting two Servants simultaneously would most likely result in her fainting, then subsequently dying.

She shook her head, it's best to get back on track.

First things first, returning Agumon to the Digidestined, specifically Taichi.

"Where did they retreat to?" Hakuno said.

"They possibly returned to the physical world, you could contact them."

Oh yeah, she did have Izzy's contact information. She did hope the boy managed to join up with the others on their retreat.

Hakuno Kishinami pulled out her Portable Terminal, it appeared to have been completely unscathed in the battle. This did not surprise the Magus, as the item had survived countless battles in The Holy Grail War, it was made to be durable and reliable by the Moon Cell to all potential Masters.

She opened the application and began typing her message to the apparent brains behind the Digidestined. Hakuno decided to address her worries first.

Hakuno: Did you retreat with the other Digidestined?

It took a few moments before she got a reply.

Izzy: Are you alright? Did Ken harm you in any way?

Hakuno: I'm alright, I managed to escape with Caster by summoning Archer to me.

Izzy: That's a relief, where are you at now?

Hakuno: In one of your regions, does your app allow for screenshots?

Izzy: Yeah, the computer can handle it fine.

*Attachment Sent*

Izzy: I'm assuming you traveled by foot.

Hakuno: Yes.

Izzy: Then I know where you're at, do you need help getting back to your base?

Hakuno: Yes, please.

Izzy: Takeru and Hikari are on their way, stay safe.

Hakuno: Thank you, I also have Agumon with me, he looks alright by he's unconscious at the moment.

Izzy: Taichi is also coming with them now, he says thank you for what you have done.

Hakuno: You're welcome.

Hakuno exited the application and switched the Portal Terminal's display off. She turned to her Servants and relayed what the conversation was.

"Some of the Digidestined are on their way, along with Taichi," Hakuno said.

"Good, I can stop carrying this baggage all the time," Archer said.

"You carry me though at times," Hakuno asked in confusion.

Archer smirked, "You are cute, so I make an exception."

"Hey!" Caster yelled in slight anger, "No flirting with our Master! That's for me alone, got it, bowman?"

Archer gave a mock bow, "I am but a humble Servant, as you say."

"That's right, you just do Servant stuff!" Caster said.

"Aren't you a Servant too, Caster?" Hakuno questioned.

"I am of a higher ranking than that Servant," Caster pointed at Archer like it was a fact. "So Don't lump me with his kind!"

"But Archer saved us," Hakuno said.

"He's a Servant, it's his job to make sure we are taken care of!" Caster said.

Hakuno tilted her head in confusion, wasn't that what Servants do anyway? Make sure that she was safe from danger?

"Give it up, Caster, your words are lost on our Master's head," Archer replied.

"Don't worry, I shall educate Master on such matters before that roman delinquent has the chance to poison her delicate mind!" The fox girl exclaimed.

"Hey, you can let me down now! I'm alright!"

Hakuno, Caster, and Archer looked towards the sound of the noise, it appears that Agumon had recovered quite quicker than they anticipated, the orange dinosaur now butting into the conversation to ask.

The Servant put down the Digimon, before standing upright with his arms crossed, his attention now being drawn elsewhere but Hakuno knew he was still paying heed to her wellbeing.

He was stubborn and tried to look like he didn't care, but the magus girl knew very well that he did care.

"If you need me, I'll be there," Archer said.

Suddenly, Archer's entire physical form wavered into prana motes of magical and digital energy. The Servant of the Bow vanishing into a state of semi-existence as he entered the astral form. Hakuno could still feel his presence easily, but she knew he went into that state to save up more energy, while it did require a bit to reconfigure himself back into physical form, in the long term it saved more than it cost.

Hakuno looked down towards the digimon.

"Are you feeling well?" She asked out of concern, thinking back to not only the time where Saber and he fought but also the twisted transformation into that monstrosity, Skullgreymon

"I'll be fine, tougher than I look!" Agumon boasted, "Sorry about attacking you, I wasn't myself and I feel bad that I hurt your partner."

Hakuno shook her head, "Caster will be fine, and it's okay, partially my fault for transforming you into that thing."

"Don't put yourself down over it, it's all the Digimon Emperor's scheme," Agumon replied. "I'm sure even if you weren't there, I wouldn't have lasted against all those Airdramon while avoiding Dark Rings."

It was an effort to make Hakuno feel a bit better, and it worked, if only due to the lighthearted nature and voice that Agumon gave out. The digimon seemed to be very kind, it reminded her of Saber a bit.

"Next time I won't lose, though!" Caster exclaimed, "If I was in peak condition, I would've beaten your skeletal bones all over the place until you came back to your sense!" The Servant said.

"Knowing how strong the one you called Saber is, I don't doubt it!" Agumon said in a positive light, not even arguing with the Heroic Spirit.

"I guess we wait now?" Hakuno questioned.

"I'm sure they will be here shortly, Taichi never kept me waiting!" Agumon replied.

She took in a long deep breath, relaxing after such an adrenaline filled day. Hakuno was willing to take up a bath when they returned, even if Saber was currently inside it.

Though, if she did take a bath with the roman Heroic Spirit, Caster was sure to be voicing her complaints.

There was a slight change in the wind, barely noticeable, Hakuno Kishinami would have missed it completely if not for Caster pointing out the incoming flying figures that caused it.

"Finally…" Hakuno trailed off as she identified the two as part of the Digidestined.

She felt tired… Very tired…

Hakuno hoped she could return quickly, but there was still some conversation to go through first.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note** : I'll like to thank everyone for the amazing support that has been given to me for this story. When I began writing this, I thought it would never gain this much attention. Here we are, twice as many reviews as Digital Hazard! I never anticipated that!

There is also quite a number of Harry Potter x Digimon crossovers, huh? And what's with the obsession of making Harry an abandoned/abused/lonely child in a lot of them? Not all them, as there are some good ones, but seriously! Just getting that off my chest.

 **Sonicdude8** : Let's hope Hakuno can stay on her feet, she must be exhausted from the day already! You expect she would get away from this crazy stuff after The Holy Grail War!

 **GGFBank:** yep, it's gotta happen at some point! Maybe not now, but someday!

 **ENDDRAGON369** : No, as stated before in a previous chapter, there is no romance pairing in this story. All romantic inclinations are pre-established personalities from the game.

 **Blarg7865** : Hakuno Kishinami might take more territory, even if it's not intention it does get rid of those control spires which seem to make her uncomfortable for some reason… Nope, haven't read it, sorry!

 **Ultima-owner** : Yep!

 **Deathgeonous:** Yeah, exactly! How come no one ever did this idea before me!?

 **No Fanfic No Life** : So far, as much as I know, you are the only person to realize that because of Hakuno's interference, Davis didn't discover the Digi-egg of Friendship! Oh no, butterfly effect!

Enjoy the chapter everyone! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hands? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 16: Second Interactions with the Digidestined

She was tired, Hakuno Kishinami had exhausted herself quite a bit more than she anticipated in the battle against Skullgreymon. The magus Master switched off a large portion of her magic circuits, but she still needed quite a few on to support Caster, and Archer by a small portion, as they are her Servants.

Her stomach growled it was a bit past lunch now, she wondered if there was anything left in the bag that Yolei brought as a gift… Hopefully, Saber didn't eat it all in her and Caster's absence.

"She better not," Caster spoke darkly, "That fried food is mine…" She trailed off, her voice poised with a malicious intent directed at the prospect of her precious fried goodies being consumed by someone else.

Hakuno wondered if she could have a piece of it, what with Caster around.

"Of course you can, my husband! I will feed it to you with my mouth if I can!" Caster's tone switched instantly into a positive light.

The Master looked up to see two large forms come down, landing with grace. They were both aerial creatures, both based off mythology from human history. One was a pegasus, most famous from greek legends, another was a sphinx deriving off Egyptian tales.

That's odd, it appears that digimon have been influenced by human culture as many of the digimon she has seen have been in some form or another similar in makeup to the human mythos.

Perhaps there was a deep connection between the Real World and the Digital World? After all, the Moon Cell had created the environment of The Holy Grail War using a school from before the devastating war, while also using ancient heroes from humanity's history. It wasn't too far-fetched to believe that the Digital World could do similar, if far less impressive, possibilities.

Hakuno Kishinami blinked, recollecting her thoughts as she noticed the three DigiDestined leave the backs of their digimon partners.

"Taichi!"

Agumon's voice cried out in glee as the orange dinosaur ran up to the oldest DigiDestined, embracing him as the young man returned the affection.

"Agumon! Are you alright?" Taichi questioned in concern.

"I'm fine and sorry!"

"You don't have to say sorry, it's not your fault," Taichi Yagami replied.

"Sorry!" Agumon apologized yet again.

Hakuno turned her head towards the other two DigiDestined, both around her age, if a bit younger perhaps.

"Hikari, Takeru…?" The magus questionably recalled their names.

"Yep, but you can call me T.K," The boy garbed in yellow hued clothing with a common hat spoke.

"My friends call me Kari, you can call me that too, you helped us against Ken, Hakuno," Hikari replied.

"Sorry, it was partially my fault that Agumon got controlled," Hakuno said.

"It's alright," Taichi spoke up, standing tall and facing the magus girl. "I understand that it wasn't your fault."

Agumon nodded in agreement, "It was that big mean Digimon Emperor if it wasn't for him, we could be all been friends sooner!" The digimon spoke in an optimistic matter.

Hakuno could feel Archer's disbelief at that statement from the digimon, even if the Servant was in the astral state.

Caster patted Hakuno's head, "My husband has the uncanny ability to make her enemies sympathize with her, not surprising that they would become her friends later!" She boasted with pride, causing Hakuno to look down in slight embarrassment, it wasn't like she did all this on purpose, she only wanted to survive the crazy events that tend to lead into disastrous situations.

She looked to the Digidestined, Hikari and Takeru had strange blushes upon their faces, while Taichi seemed to be just fine. Hakuno Kishinami wondered silently what was causing those children to display such expressions.

The magus spoke, "Will you give me a ride to my Private Room?"

Taichi's face went pink, "Wha- Huh?"

"I don't think she means it like that," Hikari interrupted.

"I'm not so sure he doesn't want it to mean that!" Takeru laughed.

Caster raised her fist as her ears twitched in agitation, "Keep those naughty thoughts away! My dear Master means to return back to our home base!" She glared at Taichi specifically as she said that.

He coughed, recollecting his composure.

"Sure, we can talk along the way as well," The older DigiDestined said.

Hakuno nodded and turned to her left where she could feel Archer's presence through their bond. "Archer, can you keep up on foot?"

" **Yes, I will manage easily,"** Archer replied in a manner that only she, and possibly her other Servants, could hear.

A simple straightforward answer, Archer's trademark, he only doesn't give such if he believes his companion does not either require the necessary information or cannot fulfill the requirements to use it.

The DigiDestined looked at her strangely, but Agumon provided some context.

"She has another partner whose invisible right now called Archer, he's the one who reverted me back from being Skullgreymon," The dinosaur digimon explained.

"I heard his name from Izzy," Takeru said. "He's one of Hakuno's three partners that protect her. Just like how our digimon protect us."

"I heard they weren't digimon," Hikari mentioned.

Hakuno nodded, "Heroic Spirits, can we go?" She asked, wondering why people always had the tendency to delay by talking for unnecessary periods of time. If she were in The Holy Grail War, such moments would be considered a luxury, and from the observations, she made of the DigiDestined so far…

Well, they were children, and even if Grail War had child participants, they were hardly classified as normal individuals. The DigiDestined would not have survived such a scale, especially since it seems like their strength lies in teamwork, which was an impossibility in the Moon Cell.

Well, her actions did allow for her friend to join up with her by a loophole, but that was only because of Hakuno's unique origins.

As far as she knew, the DigiDestined were humans. They were not an artificial intelligence that gained self-awareness by sheer chance.

"Does she do this often?"

"Shh, my husband has such a cute face when she's in thought!"

"Why do you call her that?"

"Because I love her and she loves me! We have gone through storm, earth, and fire together, undefeated in a war between powers unimaginable! Survived an ordeal that would leave man quivering, fought monsters capable of destroying nations, and made lovely moments with one another!"

"Caster, you're over exaggerating," Hakuno spoke, coming back to reality from her thoughts.

"Just speaking the truth, Master!" Caster replied.

"Please don't take what she said into context," Hakuno spoke. "Shall we be off?"

"Sure, just hope on Pegasusmon," Takeru said.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami opened her eyes, noticing that she was now back in the bamboo region that held her Private Room. She felt like she was being carried and finally gained the awareness to realize that her head rested on Caster's chest while her body lay resting in her grasp, bridal style that was at that.

She blinked, motioning her head a bit upward to look.

When did she fall asleep? On the way, perhaps? Was she really that tired from the day's activities? Well, it wasn't too hard to believe, back in the Arena, she could leave at any time to rest back in the Private Room after a day's worth of exploration. Not to mention, she had expelled quite a large amount of prana against Skullgreymon, supporting Caster and partially Archer at the same time. She had also used quite a number of Code Casts, further draining her reserves.

"Where's the DigiDestined?" Hakuno questioned, taking note that they were not nearby.

"Aw, you woke up!" Caster pouted in disappointment, "The kiddies left just a few minutes ago, Master, you fell asleep quite quickly during the flight! That blond boy probably never looked so embarrassed in his life before that point! But, my dear husband, worry not, you can rest on my bosom until you regain your strength!"

Hakuno got the gist of what the Servant said, the Digidestined had left to return back home, most likely it was late in the hour. The sun was beginning to set down, and Hakuno was hungry and still tired.

"Let's have dinner, then we can rest," Hakuno, resting her head as Caster continued to carry her up the steps and into the Private Room.

"Mr. Bowman will be making it, then in the morning, you shall experience my skills! Which will far surpass his, I guarantee!" Caster boasted confidently.

"Praetor!" The voice of Saber rang clearly, "You're back home! You summoned Archer and not me? I could have protected you!" It was clear that Saber was a bit displeased with Hakuno's decision to use a Command Seal for Archer's aid and not her own.

"Archer was the best choice at the time…" Hakuno answered drowsily.

"Nonsense, anything that red-garbed Servant can do, I can do better!" Saber believed her own words to the fullest.

"Shush, you lording women!" Caster exclaimed, "Our Master is tired, she requires rest with my loving presence!"

"She will sooner suffocate with your presence before resting," Saber replied.

"How dare you, I will freeze the flames you so boastfully acclaim!" Caster shouted in reply.

"Caster, please," Hakuno interrupted.

"Yes, yes, husband," The magus Servant replied and she let down her Master gently on a plain pillow.

"Archer?" Hakuno looked toward a certain spot, the Servant of the Bow revealing himself in his astral state, not having to worry about maintaining his prana reserves with the Private Room's unique ability to sustain him.

"I shall prepare something to replenish you, then I recommend resting for the following day. The Digidestined stated that the one known as the Digimon Emperor generally does not take action during the night. While I am not so optimistic, we can use this to our advantage to recover ourselves," Archer stated.

Saber sat next to Hakuno, "Praetor, I wish to be with you in the next time you leave the confines of the Private Room, I cannot trust your safety to the careless claws of Caster."

Caster glared at the roman Heroic Spirit.

Hakuno shook her head, "Archer will be with me to fight Asuramon with the Digidestined, Ken will strike soon after we betrayed him."

It was a common fact back in The Holy Grail War, the enemy will attack you in retaliation, even for the most minuscule of reasons. The self-proclaimed Digimon Emperor, Ken, will no doubt want to get rid of Hakuno Kishinami as soon as he was prepared too. Which means, if the Digidestined were correct, he would attack tomorrow.

Ken had seen Caster's, and partially Saber's, capabilities which would allow him to make some counteractions against the two Servants more easily than he could with Archer. Not to say he hadn't seen some of Archer's abilities as well, but Hakuno knew that the Servant had more up his sleeve than what he had shown back against Skullgreymon.

Asuramon was going to be a difficult fight, hopefully, the Digidestined would arrive earlier than Ken would with the ultimate level digimon.

Her nose twitched as she smelled the cooking food.

"Rest first…" Hakuno trailed off, glancing to her left arm.

Eight Command Seals out of nine, and there was no way to replenish them.

Also… Her magic circuits, though now mostly dormant, had seemed to improve in efficiency.

There was also the issue of… Well, _whatever that feeling_ that occurred was.

She shook her head.

First, food, then sleep.

She could figure out everything else after she was rested, and after she didn't have to worry about a deity-inspired digital monster threatening to kill her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note** : Hey everyone, Boyzilla here! As always, thank you for the support you have given me, the reviews really make writing this story, as well as my others, truly an exciting experience!

P.s. I finished Cyber Sleuth! Such an amazing game! Now to play New Order, which I heard brings back the first Digimon World playstyle, I hope I can care for my digimon partners right!

P.s.s. I'm American, pardon my different terminology within the narrative, I'll try to use meters instead of feet, but other terms would be of the american English variant.

 **Tl34lt12** : Of course, it is part of Caster's character to speak in such a matter concerning her husbando (Hakuno)!

 **Bunny153539** : They are! I have much fun in writing those interactions!

 **Ultima-owner** : Yeah, seriously, what with her always getting stuck into life or death situations? Hakuno could use a vacation!

 **Suzululu4moe** : I try to keep the Fate/Extra choices generalized, so that people can fill in Hakuno's backstory with their own choices, however Hakuno's gender was something I had to pick exactly to make writing this story far easier.

Enjoy the chapter everyone! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hands? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 17: The Fifth Land of Towers

 _It was hell._

 _He walked through flames and rubble, charred remnants of both buildings and people littered the dying landscape around him._

 _It was hell._

 _So many cried out, save them, help them, please, begging, yelling, screaming, crying, sorrow, hate, make it stop, the pain, the hurt, the suffering._

 _It was hell._

 _A torrent of never ending flame, continuing to burn regardless of its fuel. The scorched earth still lit aflame despite it having nothing left to give._

 _It was hell._

 _He walked, ignoring the pleas, the agony, caring only for his own self-preservation. His ears were covered by his own hands, tears running down his face as he ignored the dying around him._

 _It was hell._

 _The word hell could barely describe it all. As if the Earth itself gave up on life, turning its back, and cursed all that lived upon it to the end of its days. Every single horror and sinful act that was ever cast within it now lain out to bear, as if all the evils of the world now traveled uncontested on the surface._

 _It was hell._

 _His muscles ached, his pain numbed as his sense of self-eroded away. He became a shell and collapsed into the rubble, buried underneath as buildings fell._

 _Then… As the light faded from his eyes, his vision was granted to the sight as someone brought him out._

 _Something happened, his wounds, a dark curse, vanished by a blinding spectacle of hope and dreams fulfilled, a distant utopia revealing itself for the briefest of moments._

 _It dimmed._

 _The rain poured, drowning out the fires entirely._

 _The person who saved him, his tears dripping down as an expression of happiness came forth, his words thanking him._

 _Him._

 _He felt so jealous._

 _He wanted… He wanted to feel that happiness too…_

 _That man wasn't happy because he was saved._

 _But because he had saved himself through him._

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami opened her eyes, looking up towards the ceiling as her mind drifted away from the recent dream, or more correctly, memory. She tried to recall which Servant could have such a devastating moment in their lifetime, it was shocking similar to her own real life counterpart's memory, but even that horrifying event paled in comparison to the nightmarish hell that was the Servant's memory.

Her's had been a result of war, the world tipping over the edge before reaching the breaking point where mankind ceased to advance.

But, that scene, it had been as if the very world had cursed all of the existence.

Recalling it, especially the more modern surroundings, Hakuno believed it to be related to her bond with Archer.

She sat upright, regardless, it was an event that had happened far in the past, and shaped her Servant to whom he was.

Hakuno reached out and grabbed her Portable Terminal, she checked the communication app and found no new messages from either the Digidestined or the Digimon Emperor.

In fact, it seemed that the so-called Emperor had barred the communication line between them.

She pushed the futon blanket off of her and stood up. Hakuno then realized that she was wearing some sort of long white dress, while it wasn't the best outfit, the clothing did bring a change of pace. The magus took a few steps and slid the doorway to leave the confines of her room.

She glanced around, her Servants weren't around.

A bit puzzled, Hakuno walked towards one of her Servant's designated rooms, opening the wooden doorway to the side and seeing a large hot bath in the midst of the room. There was quite a large amount of steam, nearly covering the area in a blanket where she could not see past, but the size of the bath itself shown through the fog.

"Ah, Praetor, hand me the bar of soap over there."

It was Saber, no longer dressed in her elegant red dress, the Servant of the Sword relaxed blissfully in the heated water. Hakuno knew that Saber, being a Roman Heroic Spirit and Emperor, had lived with her own personal servants cleaning her, and such had no qualms with bathing in the sight of others.

Hakuno Kishinami felt flushed, a rare expression, causing her to look away from the Servant's bathing form to grasp the soap bar. The magus walked up to the bath, taking note of Saber's amused face when she looked once more.

"Oh? Are you displaying a reddened look? I can understand that my appearance may be to grand for some, but for you, that cannot be. Gaze upon me, Praetor, don't be flustered by such show of skin," Saber said.

Hakuno looked again, Saber's figure was beautiful, almost to breathtaking, comparing her to something made by man did little to truly exemplify the Roman Emperor. But the magus was a bit confused, these emotions, while not new to her, didn't serve any merit. Just, why did she feel so?

"Ah, your eyes, deep in thought like always, to stare at me with such intensity, my body can barely hold the raw emotion you display!" Saber exclaimed, "Join me, Praetor, the bath is-"

"Stop!"

Hakuno's head whipped around towards the doorway, oh, there was Caster.

"How dare you tempt my husband you roman barbarian! Those moments are between us alone, to touch each other in skinship within the context of washing each other!" Caster yelled.

Hakuno tilted her head, she barely understood any of which Caster just said.

Saber seemed to avoid even looking at the Japanese Heroic Spirit, "A vixen like you should go back to cooking, umu, I shall keep Praetor company!"

Well, it seems that both Saber and Caster are beginning their arguments over their master again. Hakuno decided it best to just leave and look for Archer since she had accomplished her tiny goal of locating the other two.

"Ah, Master, come back!" Saber said.

"She won't come back to bath with you, she's mine!" Caster exclaimed.

"You lustful fox!" The sound of water splashing around as Saber left the tub echoed only briefly before Hakuno closed the doorway.

She smiled, this would be a typical morning from now on.

Now, where was Archer?

A beeping sound came from her Personal Terminal.

"Huh?" Hakuno said as she brought out the device.

She read the message.

"Who's Biyomon?" Hakuno said out loud.

She'll reply after she finds Archer, now, knowing him, he's probably on the roof.

* * *

The digidestined, or at least four of them, gathered around in the computer room of the school, having snuck inside. There was Daisuke, Yolei, Cody, and Sora, all of whom were in conversation as they awaited for the rest of the group, Kairi and Takeru.

Unfortunately…

"Nothing?" Sora asked.

"No, no message," Cody said as he looked at his D-terminal.

"Maybe their batteries are dead?" Yolei questioned.

"Or T.K is in the bath tub," Davis commented.

"Whichever the case, we can't just wait for them, Biyomon needs us!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hold it," Cody said, "I just got a message."

"Who's it from?" Yolei said.

"Hakuno, she's asking who Biyomon is," Cody said. He looked up to the older Digidestined, "Did you mail in the group chat?"

"I think so, Hakuno is the girl trapped in the Digital World right?" Sora questioned if she was correct. "I didn't realize she was added to the mail group."

Davis raised his goggles, "Izzy must have added her, she's pretty cool in my book, helped us against Skullgreymon and even rescued Agumon!"

Cody tapped away on the D-Terminal. "I told her what's happening as far as we know, she wants to help out."

"Let's check where Biyomon's position is," Yolei said as she walked up to the computer, Sora already sitting on the chair. The glasses wearing pre-teen took control of the mouse and went to the map.

"Red regions?" Sora asked.

"Hakuno's," Cody answered. "Izzy is still trying to figure out how those regions turn red when Hakuno destroys a control spire."

"There!" Yolei said.

"That's just a square away from the metallic desert," Sora commented. "If she's going to help, she'll be there later than us."

"Hey, the more the merrier!" Davis said.

"I sent her a message telling her where to go," Cody said. "I hope to meet her again, the first time didn't go so well due to the Digimon Emperor."

"Then let's go!" Yolei said, raising her D-3 Digivice, "Digi-Port open!"

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami covered her face with a hand briefly, stopping the small wave of sand from getting into her eyes. The sand blast lasted only for a few seconds before dying down, letting her get full view of the region before her. She had past by the metallic desert on the way here, quite reminscanting when it has been the first place she awoken to within the Digital World.

"A large expanse this is, plenty of objects lying around, quite interesting…" The Roman Heroic Spirit, Saber, remarked at the strangely littered region.

Hakuno had to agree, she had no reference point in her memories to pinpoint what this place was based off of. But what she did know, was that this particular arid landscape had nonfunctioning human objects lying about, even a few cars buried halfway into the sand.

The Digital World sure had strange environments, it was getting more and more likely that it was heavily influenced by human culture. Perhaps, the Real World and the Digital one were connected deeper than she thought?

She lifted up her Portable Terminal, opening the communication app, but there were no new messages to be read.

The magus put away the device, knowing the Digidestined's convenient ability to travel to regions through strangely placed television screens, they must have arrived hours ago.

"Saber, let's go," Hakuno said as she began walking forward.

"Shall we explore this arid land, Praetor?" Saber rhetorically questioned.

They journeyed forward, Hakuno leading the way as her Servant trailed behind, observing the surrounding area and keeping near to her young Master. In the meantime, Hakuno Kishinami wondered the whereabouts of the Digidestined, she had decided to come as a way increase their relationship, the magus still felt responsible for the incident with Greymon. In bringing Saber with her, she hoped to apologize to them through her assistance against the Digimon Emperor.

But, now that she had a more clear look, Hakuno did not see any Control Spires in the area, the dark towers were quite easily seen due to their tall size, but now it was either hidden or there wasn't one in the area.

Of course, that contradicted the information provided by the person that communicated with her, Cody, who informed her that this region was indeed under the sway of Ken Ichijoji.

She smiled, exploring this landscape sure felt like the times in the Arena, checking out every nook and cranny of the Chimeric Lunar Sea reality marbles generated by the Moon Cell. Occasionally finding an item folder in which Servant would then comment some witty remark, unless to happened to be a Formal Wear, then it would be a extravagant comment.

Hakuno continued onward, the bottom skirt of her school uniform waving slightly in the desert wind, her only choice of decent clothing didn't fit well with the climate, as the school uniform happened to have long sleeves and black stockings.

It was fortunate that none of the sand ever seemed to go in between her clothes, a miraculous thing in itself, perhaps the Digital World simply didn't have that level of detail?

After all, every place she's been to, even the outside area of the Private Room, had a sort of… Lower resolution looks to it as if she was viewing the world from an older computer screen.

Hakuno knew that it was a possibility, having sacrificed higher-end processes to instead expand the world's landscape. The Digital World was not the Moon Cell, as remarkably similar as the two could be at certain moments.

"Look, a village of some description!" Saber pointed out, "Wooden designs, quite rudimentary, I have to condemn their usefulness! You should construct with stone and clay in a place such as this, I would have some words for their architect."

Hakuno nodded, a town built out of wood in an arid environment wasn't very wise. But, if what she knew was correct, the little piece of civilization had some human based origin to its appearance. Still, it was only Saber who would take note of that first.

Saber was spoiled, however, as she was a Emperor who lived in the great times of the Roman Empire, where many buildings were made of such stone and clay craftsmanship that even in modern times, they stood strong. She probably didn't know that such talents in construction were lost for centuries after its fall.

"We should enter," Hakuno said, it wasn't smart to stand in the desert without shelter for too long, the Digidestined must have already entered the town.

"Hopefully I can find someone to discuss proper construction methods, this town is a travesty in building placement and material!" Saber said.

She viewed everything is a work of art, so it didn't surprise Hakuno that she would view this with a critical eye if such a masterful craftsman such as herself.

"Umu, you know much about my grand artisanship, Praetor!" The red gown dressed woman replied.

The two, Master and Servant, entered the town.

Hakuno Kishinami glanced around.

Where was everyone?

It was very quiet, no welcome community, no digimon, no Digidestined, even the town made little noise outside the momentary movement of objects by the wind.

It unnerved her.

A creeping sensation formed within her chest, a emotion, no, her senses were heightened, it was a familiar telltale sign that her body produced when she faced a worrying situation many times in The Holy Grail War.

Saber motioned in front of her protectively, the Servant already on edge and eyeing the possible angles of attack towards her Master.

There were no movements, nothing that Hakuno Kishinami could see with her eyes. Like time and time again, all she could do was further walk into the depths of the town.

She decided to check the most notable establishment that caught her attention, some sort of social entertainment center. Upon entering it, there were quite a number of empty tables and chairs, a long drawn out bar with differing drinks lay still.

There was nobody here.

No…

There was _somebody_ here.

The magus trusted her instincts, Saber followed closely behind with her blade at the ready. Hakuno took gentle steps, her small shoes making possible the only audible sound as they creaked the wooden flooring. The female magus had heightened perception, a necessary skill developed over the course of The Holy Grail War, it made things easier to pinpoint out of the hidden eye.

A door.

She pushed it open.

Hakuno blinked.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Hakuno!" Numerous different voices cried out in thankfulness and surprise.

The Digidestined were in prison, jailed, locked in, not many words to properly describe it but they were all four, as well as their digimon, confined behind iron bars. Hakuno Kishinami took a brief moment to identify the Digidestined in sight.

Daisuke and his partner Veemon.

Cody and his partner Armadillomon.

Yolei and her partner Hawkmon.

Hakuno tilted her head in a curious expression towards the last individual, it was a new person, with a pink avian digimon resting on the older girl's lap. If she could assume correctly, that must be the older Digidestined known as Sora with her partner Biyomon that Cody had messaged her earlier about.

"What happened?" Hakuno asked, wondering how they had been put into such a situation as to warrant their arrest.

"That no-good lawless Starmon placed us in here for no reason," Armadillomon explained.

"Starmon?" Hakuno said, unfamiliar with the digimon in question.

"A digimon call itself a star, they know little of the meaning," Saber commented

Hakuno looked around, spotting a three-key chain hanging on the wall with no security whatsoever. The magus girl walked up and lifted the key, walking over to the jail entrance and unlocking the gate. She opened it wide, allowing the younger kids, and Sora, out of the confined space.

"Boy, I'm glad Cody messaged you earlier," Daisuke said.

"You're… Davis, right?" Hakuno recalled the boy's nickname.

"Yeah, you bet! Best soccer player around!" He boasted it like the knowledge was of important note.

Hakuno could only vaguely recall what soccer actually was from the student memories of her time in the preliminary rounds in the Holy Grail War.

It was a sport, right?

She pointed her finger to the smallest member, "Cody…" Hakuno stated, moving to the girls, "Yolei… And Sora?"

Sora nodded, standing upright as her digimon partner followed suite. "And you're Hakuno, pleased to meet you, this is Biyomon," Sora said, referring to the pink bird digital monster beside her.

"She's your digimon partner?" Hakuno questioned.

"Yes, who's your friend? And where are your digimon partners?" Sora questioned.

"That's the thing," Yolei began, "Hakuno doesn't have a digimon partner."

"Huh?" Sora said in shock.

Hakuno stepped to the side to show Saber more fully, "This is Saber, she's my Servant. She protects me like your digimon partners do for you."

It was something of common ground between them, Servants and Digimon Partner performed the same duty, defending their weaker human companions.

Hakuno would say Masters, but she did not have a clear indication that the Digidestined were magus or not.

That, and she couldn't spot any Command Seals, so it is likely the digimon willingly choose their human comrade, unlike Servants who were summoned forcefully by a magus.

Though, she couldn't discount the fact that her Servants actually chose to work with her, well, at least two of them did. Archer had taken some time to accept her fully.

"Master, while I do appreciate you taking the time to think, we are in enemy territory," Saber reminded her, bringing the young magus back to reality.

"Sorry, Saber," Hakuno apologized. She looked towards the Digidestined, "Does this Starmon have a dark ring?"

The blue dinosaurian digimon spoke, "Yeah, totally tricked everyone else with it too! Of course, I knew otherwise!" Veemon, that was his name.

Hakuno didn't know how, but she had the feeling the digimon was boasting about something he didn't actually do.

"We should get out of here before he returns," Yolei suggested.

"I agree, he will be back shortly," Hawkmon, Yolei's digimon, said.

"Do you know where the Control Spire is?" Hakuno questioned.

Cody answered her, "We didn't see any, but we know there is one somewhere."

"Most likely hidden," Saber commented once more, "It is possible that the construct is disguised by a building of equivalent height."

"You are Saber, right?" Cody asked.

"Umu! I am Saber, a class that dignifies my presence more so than any other," The roman women spoke with an accent, her tone boastful and positive, pride in all that she does.

"That's great, uh, but what does that mean?" Davis questioned.

Even if the Digidestined had little to no idea on what a Saber class was.

This further confirmed Hakuno's hypothesis, the Digidestined weren't magus. While she herself could be considered ignorant of many magus-related topics, what she learned from her friends had taught her that any magus worth their salt knows about Heroic Spirits.

Veemon then said, "Did you bring anything to eat?"

"Eat?" Hakuno replied, "Caster made me breakfast, but I don't bring it out with me."

"Aw," Veemon, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon all sighed in disappointment.

"What's the matter with them?" Hakuno directed her questioned towards the humans of the group.

"They haven't eaten anything, it makes them weaker. So we couldn't make them digivolve to get out," Cody answered.

"Thankfully you came around just in time!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Guys, we still need to get out of here," Sora said.

"Sora's right, Starmon could return at any time," Biyomon spoke.

"Then let's go!" Daisuke yelled.

Hakuno nodded in agreement. She, Saber, and the Digidestined hurried out of the jail portion of the building, re-entering the bar and tables and about to make headway towards the exit when a digimon, whose main body was oddly shaped like a revolver, face covered by a red bandana and a strange hat, appeared through the doorways.

Hakuno narrowed her eyes, a Dark Ring, attached to the newcomer's right arm.

"Miss Kishinami," The Digital Monster spoke.

"Who are you?" Hakuno questioned.

"I am Deputymon, law bringer for the Digimon Emperor, and if it weren't for you, perhaps I would have escaped his gaze!" He accused her of his enslavement. "Your actions against ole Greymon caused a mighty ruckus. The Emperor has a grudge against you, the warrant for your capture is high."

The Digimon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Biyomon all stepped forward in front of the magus and Saber.

"If you want to capture her, then you'll have to go through us!" Veemon exclaimed.

"I agreed, we may be hungry, but that doesn't mean we can't fight!" Armadillomon.

"Why would the Emperor want to capture Hakuno?" Yolei questioned.

Deputymon's yellow eyes gazed at them, "That's a bit over my pay, miss, but from what I know is that he's got quite the interest on how she summoned her partner."

The magus's stance readied itself, she should have expected this. In using a Command Seal, not only did she further limit her most useful arsenal, but also revealed a trump card. Now, Ken had grown a interest in the Command Seals, and would most likely try to tear it from her arm if he must to further his own agendas.

A Dark Ring can be destroyed easily by force or the destruction of the tower.

A Dark Spiral successfully deals with the latter issue and has quite the significant upgrade in durability, but it still was limited in being tied to the controlled digimon target.

The Command Seals, however, were connected to the user. They might not have full control, but they had instances of complete obedience and even defying physical laws to accomplish normally impossible deeds.

If he would to find a way, even with such a small chance, of combining the Dark Spiral and Command Seals capabilities…

"But, the Emperor knows he can't beat you with champion digimon, as much as I would disagree!"

"Saber," Hakuno said as she stepped back, allowing the Servant to place herself in front, the Heroic Spirit's stance guarded against any incoming attack.

"To use my deeds, tricked and twisted," Saber spoke lowly, anger radiating from her words, "Your mockery of a Emperor has insulted my Master and I for too long!" She exclaimed, having lifted and pointed the crimson blade at the digimon.

"Davis!" Hakuno shouted, "Can your digimon partners digivolve?" She questioned.

The boy in question lifted up a strange device that Hakuno assumed was the digivice. "Can you, Veemon?"

"I may be hungry but that doesn't mean I can't fight!" Veemon shouted.

"I'll fight too!" Hawkmon said.

"Then let's show this cowboy what's it like to play with fire!" Davis exclaimed, with that, the blue D-3 digivice lit up. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

Yolei raised her own, "Go for it! Digi-Armor Energize!"

 _Digimental Evolution_

"Veemon Digimental Shinka!"

A red light enveloped Veemon as the symbol of courage appeared, then flames erupted forth all across the digimon's body, his size increasing in height both metal blades protruded out of gauntlets formed on the hands. A helmet came into existence as the fires surrounding the digital monster dispersed harmlessly.

"Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"

 _Digimental Evolution_

"Hawkmon Digimental Shinka!"

A more pinkish light enveloped Hawkmon as the symbol of love appeared. The bright radiance traveled and changed Hawkmon into a more massive digimon, two wings of metal forming as a oversize helmet as the light disappeared entirely, revealing the newly evolved monster.

"Halsemon, Wings of Love!"

The light dimmed, revealing the two Armor Digimon. Hakuno Kishinami looked in fascinating at the sudden metamorphosis, it was quite the spectacle to see, even when she had glimpsed part of it earlier before she hadn't paid much attention.

How did it work? Where did they gather the energy to perform such a transformation! How were those Digivices linked? What sort of bond allowed a change of large proportions?

Many questions.

Rin would have interrogated them if she were here.

Though, now was not the time.

"Attack, Saber!" Hakuno commanded.

"As you say!" Saber shouted as she brought her blade and charged.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Greetings, everyone! As always, I welcome any new readers joining us today and from the last chapter! I thank you all for the continued support. I'm doing well with my Digimon World New Order game, also playing some New Game+ on Fate/Extra!

 **Yoshiki-909:** Agreed! She should start putting some items into her Portable Terminal, Tamano must have her snacks!

 **Yolea Irk's:** Hakuno does need some positivity in her life, those were rare and few within the Holy Grail War, let's hope the Digidestined can bring some light to her weary mind!

 **Guest (1):** Please sign in or use a custom name! I can't differentiate between you guys! As for the curb stomping, hardly! Did we not have a chapter where Hakuno and Caster got beat to the ground recently? Hakuno's Servants are weak right now, and they can't fight Ultimate/Perfect Level Digimon without help.

 **Blarg7865:** No, this is stated many times in Fate/Extra. This Archer is the same Counter Guardian we know. The Moon Cell is so unbelievably powerful that it spectates even alternate timelines of what could have been on Earth. This is what Hakuno says during the ending scene of the game while inside the Moon Cell, that she can see multiple endings and paths of what could have been.

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Enjoy the chapter! Live or die by the sword, what power lies in your hands? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 18: The Fifth Land of Towers: Part 2

"Fire Rocket!"

"Eagle Eye!"

"Attack, Saber!"

Hakuno Kishinami yelled the command towards her Servant, not in the sense of using a Command Seal, but just ordering the Heroic Spirit to strike first before the enslaved digimon, Deputymon, had a chance to react. In the meantime, she stood behind Saber and the Digidestineds' own partners. It seemed that there were more similarities, the partners did the fighting while their Masters, or human companions, stood behind in support.

She had not seen the Digidestined fight before, they didn't seem to order their partners around the battlefield like those Masters and herself within The Holy Grail War. That wasn't to say they didn't make their own battle plans, it was just an odd sight for the magus.

Perhaps, expecting the younger Digidestined to behave in a matter like the Master, Alice, was a bit much.

Deputymon was forced back by the combination of Flamedramon and Halsemon's abilities, allowing the combat zone to be brought out of the tavern and putting a safe distance between the non-combatants and their fighting partners, the later who followed Deputymon retreating out of the building.

Hakuno, as well as the other Digidestined, went out the doorway. The magus looked around, spotting Saber, she lifted an arm towards the enemy digimon.

"Code Cast: View Status!" Hakuno said as her magic circuits thrummed with prana, the spell granting her the knowledge achieved.

 **Deputymon**

 **Level: Champion / Adult**

 **Attribute: Vaccine**

 **Special: Justice Bullet**

Hakuno was tempted to also analyze the Digidestined's own digimon, but she rather not strain her relationship with them.

Saber moved, even though she did not have the same level of agility as Archer or Caster, it was still far superior to an average human's movements. It is said that if you ranked a magus to a Heroic Spirit, the latter's rankings would be ten times as much than the human.

While Hakuno didn't really believe such a simple comparison to really do justice to a Servant's capabilities, it wasn't entirely wrong. Servants were higher beings, they were spirits having power beyond most humans.

Saber brought her blade down, a simple vertical slash holding inhumane force behind it. Whether by instinct or not, Deputymon chooses to avoid the attack and stepped back just narrowly in time to avoid the full strength bearing down on him.

"Gah!" The digimon yelled out in pain as he stepped back and boasted his chest outward.

Hakuno narrowed her eyes, "Guard, quickly!" She exclaimed loud enough.

The Servant of the Sword turned her blade to the blunt side, allowing her to place a palm against it to support the weapon like a shield.

"Justice Bullet!" Deputymon shouted; the revolver that made his body fired off a speeding round towards the Servant. It traveled as fast as one would expect it too, but when the bullet came into contact with Saber, it burst apart into energy particles upon impact against the Servant's weapon.

Hakuno made a confused expression, she didn't expect Saber's Magic Resistance skill to be able to mostly dispel that attack. It looked like a physical attack, but, the 'Justice Bullet' was an ability so perhaps it did count as magic.

Ugh, digimon are confusing!

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon appeared from the side, his right claw engulfed in flame before he thrust his arm forward and fired off three fiery bolts, each individual ball soaring through the air, aimed at Deputymon's direction. The dark ring enslaved digimon dodged them at the nick of time, forced to retreat further away as he was being outdone by Saber and the two armor digimon.

Halsemon flew overhead, his eyes lighting up with a red glow, "Eagle Eye!" It used the attack once again, two small laser-like energy bolts traveling outward and blasting apart the ground Deputymon was about to step up.

"Sheesh, you picked on the wrong digimon!" Deputymon yelled.

"You said it, Deputymon!"

A foreign voice caught Hakuno Kishinami's attention.

She turned to face the direction where it had originated from, to find a strange, star-shaped digital monster in her sight.

"It's Starmon!" Biyomon gave its name.

Hakuno examined him, not spotting a Dark Ring, but it could be hidden underneath the hat.

But, wouldn't it be easier to destroy the digimon instead of trying to attack a specific area?

She shook her head.

No, Digimon were not _Enemy Programs_.

They were more akin to artificial intelligence, like herself. Even if she was not exactly an AI entirely.

"Meteor Shower!" Starmon raised his hands into the air and suddenly the sky behind him began to contort into a spiral shape before a large number of, what he said were meteors, began to travel downward at a fast pace towards them.

Saber retreated, coming right in front of her master she readied her blade. When the 'meteors' approached, Saber lifted her weapon and slashed. Hakuno Kishinami then realized that each individual 'meteor' was not, in fact, its namesake. It would be more appropriate to describe them as small balls of energy traveling at high speed, the acceleration by gravity only increased their movements to make it seem like they were objects falling from space.

The Servant of the Sword deflected each and every energy ball that came anywhere close to Hakuno, Saber clearly had the intention to prioritize her master above all else, as while the Digidestined partners were capable, they didn't seem to have the reaction speed of a Servant.

To prove her point, Starmon's attacks causes the digimon partners to be blasted back, their entire forms lit up with a yellow light before shrinking down to their previous, weaker states.

Remembering that the same sort of transformation occurred with Skullgreymon, Hakuno guessed that the Digidestineds' partners must revert back to their previous forms to avoid fatal injury or death in their higher states. While this could be used in a way to prevent their demise, it would certainly leave their human companions vulnerable.

"Saber, guard!" The magus commanded her Servant.

"As you command, Master!" Saber, Nero, yelled in reply as she heaved her weapon in a diagonal pattern, dispelling one of the last falling energy bolts from Starmon's Meteor Shower attack.

"Take the initiative!" Hakuno said as she turned to face the Digidestined.

She looked towards the nearest Chosen Child, "Can't you evolve them again?" Hakuno questioned back towards them.

"No, they are too exhausted!" Yolei replied.

"Where's Cody?" Daisuke questioned as he glanced around.

The survivor of The Holy Grail War took a brief look at her surroundings, trying to spot the youngest Digidestined. She managed to spot him, quite a few meters away, he waved at them, in fact, he was running towards them.

"I found it! I found the Control Spire!" He yelled as he rushed over.

He was running through the battlefield!

She had to resist calling out to him to stop doing something to idiotic, if there were Servants fighting, it was best to stay clearly out of the way.

But Hakuno Kishinami was not one to talk, she had her own share of stupidity that Saber, Archer, and Caster clearly disliked when she did do that.

Well, Archer more so than the other two.

Hakuno quickly faced her Servant, who was battling Deputymon and Starmon, she would have ordered the Servant to protect Cody, but it appeared that Saber was distracting them enough as it is to ignore the young boy's presence.

"Where is it?" Sora, the oldest of them here, asked.

Cody took a second to catch his breath, Armadillomon answered for him instead.

"It had been disguised as the water tower, almost didn't catch it, but something was just a bit too off-putting about it that we checked it out," The digimon stated.

Sora looked to the rest of them, "If we can destroy that Control Spire, they I can get Biyomon to digivolve."

Biyomon replied, "I'm still too weak, though,"

"That's right… Until our digimon find something to eat, we only have Hakuno's partner to protect us all."

Hakuno decided to put in her own words, "Saber can't destroy the Control Spire while fighting against two enemies at once."

"I still can hardly believe a girl our size can fight digimon like that," Yolei said.

"Saber is a Servant," Hakuno replied, "She's much stronger than a human."

Veemon walked over, "Sorry Davis, I didn't have enough energy to stay as Flamedramon."

"It's okay, Veemon, you just need a snack or two!" Daisuke said, he glanced back to the tavern. "You think they might have something to eat in there?"

"Let's go check," Cody said, running into the building, Daisuke followed closely behind along with Veemon and Armadillomon.

Hakuno switched her attention back to the battle at hand, if the Digidestined could not find a solution to their digimons' energy needs, then Saber would have to continue battling alone. While Hakuno had confidence in her Servant's abilities, fighting multiple enemies at once was not something she was accustomed to.

When taking into consideration Saber's skill set, she was clearly a more anti-personal Servant. She was meant to fight one on one, used to fighting lone opponents stronger than herself and winning.

In fact, all of her Servants were quite ill-suited to fighting multiple targets at once…

If the enemies were all weak _enemy programs_ then sure, her Servants would be able to slay large swaths of them.

But Digimon was likened to Heroic Spirits, Champion Level could be considered on par with the weakest of Servants, and the more advanced Digimon were been far more difficult. Because of this, and due to Hakuno's weakened bond, Saber, Archer, and Caster could not yet defeat them easily.

Especially if the Digimon themselves were experienced fighters like Greymon, but he was an exception to the norm apparently. Taichi was an older Digidestined, so he and his partner would have more experience.

Sora and Biyomon would likely be the same, as well as any other of the older teenagers.

Hakuno shook her head, while her Servants praised her ability to command them, they all agreed she thought way too much even in the heat of battle, even for a Master.

"Praetor!" Saber retreated back, holding her side as Deputymon managed to land a hit on her.

Hakuno's magic circuits flared to life within her, od being transferred into prana as she raised her arm towards her Servant.

"Code Cast: Heal 16!" She shouted as a bright green light shone out of her hands before Saber's figure lit up with the same shine, her injuries healing themselves by a small, but satisfactory, margin.

"My thanks!" Saber shouted.

The little magus nodded, she still had ample amounts of magical energy reserves to draw on before having to stop using Code Casts to be able to support Saber's existence.

"I have an idea," Hakuno said, turning her attention back towards the other humans with her.

"What's your idea?" Yolei questioned.

"I can try to hack the Dark Rings around the Digimon," She stated, "But I don't know… I don't know if something bad could happen or not if I tried."

"Then better not risk it," Sora said.

"..." Hakuno remained silent, contemplating her own idea, she had done hacks against other Masters before, even against both _enemy programs_ and Servants. The Dark Rings were constructed, they should be easier than the others.

She aimed her hand at the Dark Ring around Starmon.

"Hakuno, don't!" Yolei yelled at her when she recognizes the stance Hakuno does when using magecraft, arm reaching out to stop her.

"Code Cast: Hack."

 _Connecting Jump..._

Hakuno Kishinami vanished in a flash of data particles.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note** : As I do with nearly every chapter, I welcome all new readers to the story! Though, ya, probably half of you skip author notes anyway. Totally understand, you want to get to the meat of things down there. But, I will thank each and every one of you for your continued support, from favorites, follows, and reviews, all really help! Thank you!

 **Extra Important Author's Note:** It has come to my attention that some of you seem to criticize me for forgetting Fate material during narration. I want to put that to rest, I'm fully well aware of Fate, having played most of the games, including the original visual novel, and watched all the shows. I am not forgetting Servant or Magus capabilities, rather, I'm telling the story through the limited third eye perspective of the characters. Yes, we know as readers that Archer and Caster have abilities that would render some of Hakuno's thoughts moot, but Hakuno doesn't know that she only knows her Servants from what she learned through The Holy Grail War, and even then, her memories have been fuzzy due to the Moon Cell's near deletion of her person.

 **Gilgamesh King of Heroes:** I'm glad that it reminds you of that, my king! (Please don't kill me for not adding your majestic Fate/Extra CCC self!)

 **Yoshiki-909** : Hakuno Kishinami _is_ a Digital-Human of sorts, she is a… unique individual. Hakuno tried to hack the Dark Ring, instead, something else occurred… You will figure it out soon!

 **Ultima-owner** : Perhaps, in the manga versions of Fate/Extra, Hakuno has been known to be capable of Hacking Skills greater than any magus due to her unique nature of connected to the Moon Cell. It might be feasible for her to hack Ken's flying fortress.

 **Bunny153359** : Yep! We know that, as readers and fanatics, but Hakuno herself does not have any experience in using her Servants against multiple opponents. As such, she does not know their capabilities in the field of fighting numerous foes at once. This is Fate/Extra Sequel, not Fate/Extella!

 **SonicDude8** : To answer you, nope! At most, it damages, maybe slows, enemy Servants, and usually overrides programs. But what had occurred was something entirely different.

 **Dsgundam00:** The method on which and how Hakuno will restore her Servants capabilities has yet to be revealed. But I do not believe it will use F/GO's method, as Hakuno, while a unique individual, does not have the supporting power of Chaldea or any deep knowledge of magecraft outside of her Code Casts and what Rin and Rani had taught her.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hands? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 19: Connect and Loss

Hakuno Kishinami felt her entire body feeling squeezed through a tiny port into a vast network, a strange sensation to say the least, and very uncomfortable. It could be described as trying to fit through a small space by squeezing yourself as much as possible, all sides pushing against your body as your skin scrapes against the edges while you attempt to go through.

But, she did it.

Now, she floats freely, well, her 'body' does.

Did she even have a body anymore?

It felt different, all together yet separated.

This felt similar to something…

Why did this feel so familiar?

Remember…

Remember…

Where did it happen…?

When?

The Holy Grail War.

That's right… It felt like the day she had snuck into the Multimedia Room and observed a fight to the death between her two friends, in an effort to save… To save…

Who did she save…?

She saved her friend… But she can't recall which one she saved.

She used a Command Seal to get her and her Servant into the battlefield to save one of them, while this moment had much less intensity to that time, it could be comparable to each other.

Continue…

What did she try to do?

Ah, that's right, hack into a Dark Ring.

So, is this the network created by the Digimon Emperor?

It was vast, yet narrow, massive, but contained.

But… She could spot that signal that powers the rings themselves, it pinged, rippled like a pebble into water, empowering the constructs.

Hakuno traveled towards it.

 _Revulsion._

The magus felt vomit build up into her data body if such a thing could be even conceivable.

Continue…

 _Darkness._

A terrifying feeling threatened to overcome her, but Hakuno Kishinami remained steadfast, these foreign emotions or thoughts were nothing when she had faced death itself in the form of Assassin.

 _Instability._

A wave of pain slammed right into Hakuno like vines filled with thorns that strangle another plant. An odd way to describe it, but these so-called digital waves wrapped around her data, attacking her very being with an untold number of viruses. But, they did not gain any foothold into disrupting or infecting her, they hurt for sure, but could not penetrate or even understand her own coding.

It was like trying to attack a system hundreds of years more advanced than the software the virus was originally intended to strike, an annoyance, but easily discarded.

Of course, Hakuno was also a person capable of feeling, so the attack would harm her, if only for a second.

Hakuno Kishinami focused herself together, her body's data particles converging into her physical form in a sea of visible network lines.

Where in the network was she now?

In only brief moments, she had completely passed the area she had previously been at.

"Saber?" Hakuno called out questionably, but the Servant was nowhere to be seen.

The magus frowned and concentrated on her bond with her Servants, the Saber-class Heroic Spirit still passively drained on her reserves, while both Archer and Caster barely took even a small tithe of the prana drain due to them being in the Personal Room.

So, she still had a clear connection to them.

"Where am I?" Hakuno said to no one.

In seeing how she wasn't getting anywhere, the first course of action was to observe her surroundings.

The place she was located could be described as an intersecting leyline of color streaks, each zipping to and fro different locations at a speed which Hakuno could only gain a small glimpse of. But colliding at random points were pitch black strings of energy that would intercept the multi-colored lights, like a high-speed car crashing into one another, they would explode and cause a minor chain reaction that would any near it from proceeding.

The survivor of The Holy Grail War glanced towards the direction in which these violent dark attackers came from. Hakuno reached out towards the gateway of sorts to it, then her body lurched forward with a brisk pace.

She had little to no control of her body's movements as she moved through the digital tunnel closer towards the origin points of the black energy strings.

Then, Hakuno stopped abruptly into a large room.

"Roots?" She questioned as she looked upward, where an upside down dark colored obelisk, similar in make-up to a Control Spire, branched off numerous red crackling roots of energy that seem to embed themselves into the nearby framework, feeding off of it and sending more energy strings outward.

'Is that the Control Spire's terminal?' Hakuno Kishinami thought as she floated closer to it.

Hakuno pressed a hand against the obelisk, whereby a holographic screen revealed itself. At this moment, Hakuno's eye widened in realization as she pressed her hand firmly on the screen.

"Code Cast: Hack!" She shouted.

Numbers…

Formulas…

Data…

Transfer…

Convert…

"End processes!" The magus girl shouted with a firm command, feeling her magic circuits thrum with prana energy and direct itself towards the screen, overwriting any security with ease before abruptly ending all executables.

A blue portal-like gateway appeared in front of her.

Feeling that this could be her way out, she put a hand towards it.

 _Ending Connect Jump._

Hakuno Kishinami disappears once again in a showcase of digital particles.

* * *

A muffled voice called out to her, she could barely make it out but the tone of it was familiar. The magus girl focused her vision, recollecting herself, her sense of touch returned and Hakuno could feel her physical body perfectly together once again instead of the strange mass of data that it had first split into when during the Code Cast.

What a strange sensation that was.

"She's waking up!"

"Is Hakuno alright?"

"Doesn't look hurt or anything."

"Umu, welcome back, Praetor. I should say that you should never do that again, but… Well, that is one of your more favorable quirks."

What, her stubbornness or radical decision making?

"Saber?" Hakuno asked the Servant.

Ah, she appeared to be back inside the tavern within the Digital World.

She sat upright, her legs resting underneath her on what appeared to be on the flooring, Hakuno glanced around. Saber was right next to her, as expected, but the Digidestined crowded around her with concerned, curious, or perhaps even suspicious expressions.

It seemed to be more of the former two.

Hakuno looked around a bit, spotting Starmon and Deputymon way in the back, playing cards.

"Huh?" Hakuno questioned, were they not fighting the two moments earlier?

"Yes," Saber answered her thoughts, "But the Dark Rings controlling them had lost their power shortly after you disappeared."

"That's good, I don't really want to fight," Hakuno spoke in reply.

"The Control Spire also collapsed on itself," Cody said.

Hakuno Kishinami nodded, "I think I did that when I interacted with its terminal…"

"Terminal? You can access the Control Spires?" Yolei questioned.

"Not really, I forced myself in, it was… Discomforting…" The magus trailed off.

The oldest of the Digidestined sat down next to Hakuno, "Does it hurt anywhere?" Sora questioned.

Hakuno tilted her head in slight confusion at the older girl's question, "I feel fine…?"

Sora placed a hand on hers, which only served to confuse Hakuno more-so, the only individuals ever to do such motions of physical touch were her Servants, and Rin.

The latter actually was by accident by confusing Hakuno for an NPC.

"Are you sure?" Sora said in concern.

Hakuno Kishinami nodded, "I don't feel harmed in any way…" She trailed off, Sora's touch was warm and comforting, very similar to Rin and Rani in that matter.

The thoughts about her now departed friends drove a stake into her.

"You're crying," Sora said.

"I… Am?" Hakuno reached up to her face to feel the liquid coming down her cheeks. Was she crying? But, she wasn't hurt or in pain, how could she cry?

Yolei kneeled down, "You're confused, what's wrong, have you never cried before?"

"I have, but only when I got hurt... Why am I crying now?" She questioned, seeking an answer.

Daisuke, of all people, replied, "Usually it's when you're sad, so what are you sad about?"

Hakuno wiped her tears again with her uniform's arm sleeve, but even as she did so, more would drip down her eyes. She didn't understand, why was she so sorrowful?

If only Rin Tohsaka or Rani VIII were here to answer her question…

They always knew the answer to something…

It felt like her lips were quivering, eyes beginning to blur as water built up, and her heart pumped with a slow beat.

She missed them.

It dawned on her, that for the past few days, she had been entirely alone. Sure, she had her Servants by her side, but Rin and Rani were her friends.

Friends that were either dead or gone.

"I miss my friends, I can't ever see them again…" Hakuno finally answered.

Yolei tried to cheer her up, "Of course you can see your friends again, once you return to the Real World I'm sure they'll be there!"

"Yeah," Cody continued, "No matter what, friends won't leave another behind, they could be looking for you right now."

Hakuno shook her head, "No… They're gone… I… I…" She could barely say it.

She had been forced to kill her friends.

While another was most certainly elsewhere far away.

"Saber, we're going home," Hakuno brushed her tears away as she stood up.

"As you wish," Saber replied.

"Wait, Hakuno," Daisuke interrupted, "We can help you, you are here for a purpose, everyone in the Digital World has some sort of reason for being here! Join us, don't just stay away."

She remained silent for a moment, before looking to the optimistic boy, "I can't…"

Sora stood up, "Hakuno, I just want you to know that you are never alone, if you need help, just contact us."

Hakuno Kishinami only nodded briefly before walking through the doorway.

She can't join them.

They would die.

Because, everyone who interacted with her, all their hopes, dreams, wishes, and reasons for living…

Died.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note** : So I saw the new films, Logan, Kong, and Beauty of the Beast all in the span of a week, man, quite some entertainment! Also been trying to play Digimon New Order, but that game's enemies are hard! Taking care of both digimon can be difficult!

 **Yoshiki-909** : All your questions shall be answered in this chapter. But yeah, poor Hakuno! She's got some PDST from The Holy Grail War, if you look at it with a critical eye, Fate/Extra is very dark! You even kill children for pity's sake! Shinji was like 8 years old, and Alice… Poor Alice.

 **SonicDude8** : Let's hope the Digidestined can help heal our poor little magus.

 **Mazuko Tora'inu** : Exactly, Fate Extra is a dark game covered by a cute art style and optimistic servants, except Archer. You are literally having to be forced to kill people you've grown to like, connect, or feel pity for.

 **Yolea Irks:** Hakuno Kishinami has already been a cautious individual, even she's felt pain for doing something you can bet she won't try it again unless forced.

 **Student** : Hey, welcome back to the reviewer lounge! There are snacks over there. And yes, the Digidestined needs to help Hakuno in more ways than helping her with Asuramon. Luckily, we know they are quite good in the forgiveness factor.

 **Bunng153539:** Even in Fate Extra, Hakuno rarely questioned her Servants' abilities. All the abilities that she knows are those her Servants freely told her on their own violation, she trusts them so much to ever question them, even if it would be better for her too.

 **Sakaewmatsui** : Patience my reader, patience.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hand? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 20: Soul Attunement

Hakuno Kishinami slid the wooden doorway back into the frame, turning around and sighed with a long drawn out relief. She was tried, her magic circuits calmed down into a relaxed state, mostly now inactive but still supplying her Servants with their meager needed prana to sustain the bond within the Private Room.

She needed to relax.

"Praetor, a bath will relax you, allow me to draw the waters so that you may recover from the day's fatigue," Emperor Nero offered, the women seemed quite optimistic.

A bath did sound nice, she hadn't the chance to join in earlier.

The magus girl nodded, "Thanks, Saber."

Hakuno glanced around, "Caster?" She questioned for the fox girl's whereabouts.

"Right here, my husband!" Caster exclaimed as she appeared out of the blue, her golden vulpine tail wavering around casually while she also held two plates of steaming cooked food in her hands.

A sense of hunger gnawed in Hakuno's stomach, it had been a couple hours since she last ate. While Caster's small, yet elegant, breakfast had sufficed, she hadn't the chance try lunch.

Sure, it was dinner time now, but who cared anyway?

In a world where one meal could be your last, Hakuno Kishinami didn't dissuade herself from eating anything put before her.

She sat on a small pillow put in front of the little coffee table that was really the only table in the entire temple. Hakuno waited patiently as Caster spun around with the meal before placing it in front of the magus with a set of wooden chopsticks.

The food itself was not a creation of modern day Asian cuisine, but rather a lifetime spent cooking in the days of Imperial Japan in its more medieval age. But Hakuno was not a picky eater, this meal would taste better than any artificial creation that the Moon Cell synthetically created in the high school.

"Of course it would, I put my heart and soul into this meal so that it may bless you with health and luck! Not to mention it will help you to grow up big and strong like me!" The fox Heroic Spirit boasted.

Caster patted her head like a child.

"You're still growing, so you need to eat lots and have many nap times! I will take care of you so put all your worries and concerns away and let me treat you as a wife would during the Imperial times!" She exclaimed as she lifted up the chopsticks before Hakuno could do so, gripping a piece of food with the utensil and moving it towards the Master's mouth.

"Now, say ah!" Caster mouthed as she attempted to feed Hakuno herself.

The endearing nature of Caster's personality caused Hakuno to smile and open her mouth in response, the Heroic Spirit may not have noticed, but her very presence and positivity helped the magus feel better.

She couldn't imagine not having her Servants around, they were her lifeline, her friends, her family in more ways than one.

They protected her, from physical and emotional troubles alike.

Even as she commanded them to kill.

Hakuno pressed down that last part, she was safe, no longer forced to participate in a cruel twisted war where there would be only one survivor and victor.

She chewed on the food, savoring the flavor, it was absolutely delicious. In contrast to Archer's own cooking, the unique taste of Caster's more ancient methods had its own way of improving a meal.

It was hard to describe, but Hakuno could say that each had their own positives that made them different enough to not be called the same type of meal.

"How it is, Master~!" Caster sung that last part with over eager anticipation for Hakuno's response.

The magus swallowed, "It's really good, I like it."

"Yes!" Caster jumped in the air, "The bowman holds no comparison to the likes of Tamano!"

 _Screech._

Hakuno Kishinami felt like a major headache came crashing into her brain at the speed of Archer's arrows. There was a huge memory gap that suddenly swung itself open to view, like a locked door being forcefully bashed down by a sledgehammer.

She had known that her memories concerning all her Servants were a bit jumbled, after all, why did she have only one Servant during most of The Holy Grail War, yet couldn't vividly recall whether that Servant was Saber, Archer, or Caster?

But, of all the Servants, she could more clearly recall Saber.

Now, though, it was like the floodgates opened, and she could now mentally recall clear images of Caster being her only Servants.

It wasn't complete however, many parts were blurry or missing. She could now say that she remembered Caster during the early stages, instead of only Saber.

Tamano No Mae, Caster's true name.

Hakuno Kishinami still couldn't recall Tamano's full history, only fragments, but it was nice to know Caster's identity once again instead of the Japanese Heroic Spirit's class name.

 _She could feel her magic circuits switch on involuntary as if they were supercharged._

She had too much prana again, what was going on?

"Master!?" Archer came into the room with concern.

"Husband!?" Caster also shouted in worry.

"Praetor!" Saber followed suite.

They could clearly sense her increased magical activity.

Hakuno stepped up, she could feel a call, a connection, the _bridge_ that was once before non-existent now seemed direct her towards a trap door that was once hidden under a rug.

The red-clad Servant placed a hand on Hakuno's shoulder, "Master, I advise against that, as down there lies the Holy Stone that we conversed about a few days ago."

"It's calling me…" Hakuno trailed off as she lifted the handle and revealed the staircase heading down.

Caster then said, "Maybe it's time to try it out?"

"A connection, I need to… Asuramon could appear at any moment, If we are the beat them, I need you three back to better form," Hakuno replied as she started heading downward.

The stairway led into a dark cavern, down… Down… Down… Hakuno went into the abyss, but it wasn't as extravagant as one may see, rather it was like only a story below before the entire cavern appearance gave way to a more digital one. The walls themselves were decorated in a root outlying purple energy, similar if not identical to the appearance of the Private Room's security.

Hakuno theorized that these were the Private Room's coding in physical form, drawing energy from the Holy Stone.

In which, at the bottom of the middle of a vast, circular room. A large plain looking rock with a fascinating, and mystifying, golden ring with engraved symbols sat motionless in the middle.

The magus girl hadn't realized she left the stairway, already halfway across the room and nearing the stone.

"Careful," Archer's voice warned from behind, causing the magus to glance back to see her three Servants. "If you feel threatened, leave immediately."

Hakuno nodded, but looking back towards the Holy Stone, she didn't feel in any danger. Rather, she felt a sense of comfort, stability, and a light shining brightly within her.

When she approached, a sense of mortality gripped her body, this close to a potential core of the Digital World realized that she ran a risk of deletion.

But, if her foes killed her Servants, what use it there to living? In that case, if her Servants were defeated she would most likely suffer death anyway?

Hakuno Kishinami pressed a hand on the Holy Stone.

Nothing happened.

"Was I wrong?" Hakuno questioned no one.

 _Her magic circuits flared up as prana surged out and connected with the Holy Stone._

"Gah!" Hakuno attempted to instinctively recoil, but her hand remained fixed, stuck to the digital core.

 _ **Connection Established.**_

A digital voice of unknown gender resonated in her mind.

 _ **Partner(s) Link Detected. Bond Type Unknown.**_

 _ **Scanning…**_

"Ack!" Hakuno felt an unpleasant sensation go right through her, every fiber of her being felt like it had been opened up and suddenly closed in the span of a second.

"Don't disrupt…" Hakuno said to her Servants who looked like they were ready to blow up the Holy Stone to retrieve their Master.

 _ **New Data Discovered. Digital Human. Heroic Spirit. Moon Cell. Alteration of the Soul. Command Seals.**_

 _ **Trying to establish a connection with Moon Cell…**_

 _ **Error. Network disrupted.**_

Hakuno Kishinami didn't know whether to breath a sigh of relief at that fact, she was getting a few bits of information from this as well. It seemed that the Digital World was truly a separate entity from the Moon Cell, and when it scanned her, whom she is a tiny portion of, it had gotten curious about this different network.

Like the Moon Cell, the Digital World was alive.

But this Holy Stone didn't have the power to establish a connection to the Moon Cell. Which was both good and bad.

Good in the sense she didn't have to deal with that moral-less system.

Bad in a sense the Moon Cell was the only method she knew to empower her Servants.

 _ **Entity: Hakuno Kishinami. Master. Digital Human.**_

 _ **Hakuno Kishinami not designated Chosen Child.**_

 _ **Receiving Command…**_

 _ **Reward Granted to Hakuno Kishinami.**_

Wait, Reward?

Was someone else watching?

Did the Digital World have an admin of sorts, or was it acting on its own volition? In any case, what did she do to earn such a reward?

Chosen Child? Did it refer to the Digidestined?

 _ **Function: Alteration of the Soul. Not Plausible.**_

 _ **Establishing New Function: Soul Attunement.**_

 _ **Eligible Partner(s): Servant Saber, Servant Caster.**_

 _ **Entity Hakuno to use the device: Portable Terminal. To make decisions.**_

Soul Attunement? It sounded like a similar method to Alteration of the Soul.

She did feel as if she now had control, best to try at least.

Hakuno Kishinami attempted to do with the same method of empowering her connection with her Servants as with Alteration of the Soul, but she received a little response from the Holy Stone. It took her a few minutes before she realized she didn't have the same direct control over her Servant's ranks as she did in The Holy Grail War.

"I can only choose one, then two others will be increased in accordance to my Servant's historic origins?" Hakuno guessed, it would make sense, as it was harder to increase the ranks of some specific attributes for certain Heroic Spirits.

In an example, it was difficult to rank up Caster's Strength, yet her Magic shot up through the roof easily.

Yet, Archer's Luck couldn't even rank no matter what Hakuno did, but his other attributes did so quite well.

Hakuno pulled out her Portable Terminal, smiling a bit in amusement as the same user interfaces as in the church back then made its appearance.

She made her decision.

 **Servant: Saber**

 **Strength: C-**

 **Endurance: D**

 **Agility: E+ - D (Selected)**

 **Magic: E - E+**

 **Luck: E - D-**

The magus decided to go with Agility as her selected attribute to upgrade, as she learned that Saber lacked the mobility necessary to keep up with her opponents within the Digital World or dodge incoming attacks. While both Luck and Magic seemed to have upgraded themselves on their own violation, she didn't know what a Saber-class Servant had a use for Magic, but the ability of Luck could have its usefulness in tight situations.

"I feel my splendor increase, Praetor! What you have done, it is like those of Soul Alteration!" Saber exclaimed as her whole body had been lit with prana energy before it sunk into her form.

"Next, Caster…" Hakuno trailed off.

"Oh! Oh! Master!" Caster exclaimed, "Increase my my speed, I really need some! I have to be a agile fox to catch my prey!"

Hakuno Kishinami nodded, it made sense for Caster to have some agility, like Saber, she needed it immensely as her Endurance attribute leveled poorly.

She begins to tap on the Portable Terminal, feeling her magic circuits tune themselves into a more fine connection with the Heroic Spirits.

 **Servant: Caster**

 **Strength: D-**

 **Endurance: E+**

 **Agility: E+ - D (Selected)**

 **Magic: D+ - C-**

 **Luck: D- - D**

She nodded in acknowledgment, it made sense for Caster's Magic to increase, though it appeared that Tamano's overall increase in abilities was marginally lesser than Saber's. After all, Saber's Luck increased a bit more overall than Caster's, even if the latter had a slightly higher rank in the end.

"Ah, yes! Yes! I can feel us grow closer, Master~!" Caster said.

Hakuno smiled, but then frowned a bit.

Why couldn't she do Archer? It was quite vital, sure, his stats were still quite even with both Saber and Caster's new rankings, but Archer was going to be used in the battle against Asuramon and so it would be more appropriate if she could have done him as well.

Also, _the previously flaring magic circuits_ within her had now calmed down significantly, the bridge had fallen, they felt more… Well, they felt higher quality than before, if slightly.

 _ **Connection End.**_

Hakuno blinked as her hand fell down to her side, the prana connection with the Holy Stone had vanished, leaving it back in its near-dormant state.

So, the feelings of her magic circuits, that 'bridge', as she's been calling it, might be linked to when she would be able to use the Holy Stone to increase her Servants' parameters.

It was something.

She felt exhausted…

"Saber?" Hakuno turned to her Servants.

"Praetor?" Saber replied.

"Is… Is that bath drawn?"

* * *

It was sundown, the sky above decorated in a orange and golden glow, the sun still illuminating the ground but starting to fade away as the moon appeared visibly in the sky. In the midst of a park, a small meeting was planned to take place.

"Hey Tai," A young man with blond hair arrived, his clothes in that of a high school student.

"Hey Matt, how's the band?" Taichi greeted his friend, shaking his hand.

"We've been great, got a new song planned, what's the occasion? I got the message from Sora," he replied.

Taichi nodded, "Yeah, I'm glad everyone agreed to it too. Last time we had a meeting like this was when the new digidestined were chosen."

"Everyone should be here shortly," The holder of Friendship said.

"Hey, guys!" The voice of Sora exclaimed as she waved towards them."

"Sora," Taichi replied in greeting. "I see you brought Izzy with you too."

Koushiro nodded, a laptop bag hanged on his shoulder, "Met Sora on way, is Joe joining us?"

"He said he'll be here soon," Yamato, also known as Matt, replied.

"Mimi is still in America," Sora said, "But she's got an opinion on a topic I want to discuss."

Koushiro, Izzy, added, "I also want to talk about something too."

"Same," Taichi said.

"Is it about the Digimon Emperor?" Yamato questioned.

"Kind of," Koushiro replied, "But it also has to do with the Digital World."

"Sorry I'm late, got caught up in studying for an exam," Joe yelled as he arrived.

"You are the only one I know who would be caught up in studying," Taichi commented, "Alright, everyone's here since Sora called for this meeting she can start us off."

"Thanks, Tai," Sora said. "It's about Hakuno."

"Hakuno Kishinami?" Koushiro confirmed.

"Yeah," Sora replied.

"Is that the girl who's trapped in the Digital World?" Yamato questioned.

Taichi nodded, "Yes, she's the same, she also helped us get Agumon back from the Digimon Emperor."

"What kind of digimon does she have?" Joe asked.

"That's the thing," Koushiro answered, "She doesn't have a digimon partner, I'll explain later, Sora can continue where you began?"

"She's… Well, she's badly off," Sora began, "She's trapped in the Digital World like we were back then, she has no friends or family with her, and I believe something bad happened to her friends that she doesn't want to interact with us."

"Sounds messed up," Yamato commented.

"There's more," Sora continued. "She's not a DigiDestined, I checked, she doesn't have a digivice, the closest thing she has to it is something that looks like a cell phone."

"Hakuno called it her Portable Terminal," Koushiro answered, "I've tried searching it up, but the closest result to it is the recent smart phone technology in the Americas, and even those examples are far less advanced than what Hakuno holds."

"Her partner also looks like a human," Sora said, "Not in a sense of human-like, but an actual living human being, like Gennai except capable of fighting a digimon."

"It's a Heroic Spirit," Koushiro replied, then noticed how everyone was paying attention to him for an explanation. "I don't have all the details, but Hakuno explained a few things to me while Yolei and I were with her."

"That's right," Taichi said, it dawning on him, "You and Yolei met up with her back during the Skullgreymon incident."

Joe put his word in, "From the words alone, I assume it means a spirit that's a hero?"

"In laymen terms, yes," He replied. "It's much more complicated, it really is a spirit of a hero, not a digimon based off one, but the actual hero, or even villain, themselves. Rather than getting a digimon partner, Hakuno had gotten three legendary heroes of the past capable of deeds we could be considered magical."

"Magic?" Yamato questioned, "You're not pulling our legs here?"

"I wish," Koushiro said, "But Hakuno said it was all magic, she explained that using magic is how she is able to do the magecraft called Code Casts."

"Oh!" Sora exclaimed, "So that was that healing ability, it wasn't a device, it was her using those Code Casts!"

"She can heal?" Joe said, "That's really useful!"

"I don't think it's that simple," Taichi said, "I remember Hakuno saying she can only use it on her Servants, which I assume she means her partners."

"The term Servant for her means the Heroic Spirit accompanying her, it's interchangeable," Koushiro explained.

"Mimi said," Sora began once more, "That perhaps the way Hakuno entered the Digital World was really terrible, that the reason Hakuno might be so unwilling to join the new DigiDestined is because she's afraid of being hurt or her hurting us."

"We have little information on how Hakuno actually appeared in the Digital World," Koushiro said, "But we do know a few things, she explained she came through a doorway,"

"Like the one we used in Myotismon's castle?" Yamato questioned.

"Maybe," He replied, "Also when she destroyed a Control Spire, the region turns red."

"Red?" Joe said, "In what way?"

Koushiro brought out his laptop, turning it on before showing everyone the current map of the Digital World, "Look here, this is where Sora and everyone were this afternoon along with Hakuno."

Sora gasped, "It's red!"

"Yes," He said, "This happens to any region Hakuno Kishinami destroys a Control Spire with her Servants. Once this happens, the D-3s can no longer access the region. Hakuno said she doesn't have any idea on why this happens. The only thing she wants is to go back to the Real World."

"Do natural gates work?" Taichi asked.

"Don't know, no natural gates have formed in the territories yet."

"So, Hakuno is scared of long-term interaction with us or the new DigiDestined," Joe started, "From what I heard of so far, it sounds like a cast of PDST, or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, it's common in people who experienced something terrible recently."

"What about the Digimon Emperor?" Yamato said, "I assume he's not liking Hakuno butting into his turf."

"You got that right," Taichi said, "I wanted to point that out, Ken has Hakuno mostly trapped with Asuramon."

"Indeed," Koushiro said, "Hakuno wants our help in defeating Asuramon and removing his Dark Spiral. As long as Ken has Asuramon, he'll threaten Hakuno again, and this time he might not be willing to let her slide by with what she did against Skullgreymon."

"Mmh…" Sora trailed off, "Can we lure Asuramon to a safe area away from other digimon?"

Yamato pointed to a region on the laptop screen, "That area right there should be mostly barren, it's near some railroads."

"It's also near the region where Hakuno beat Skullgreymon, if barely," Taichi said. "Perfect for some payback."

"When will we do this?" Joe asked.

"Two or three days time," Koushiro said, "Depends on if Ken keeps quiet."

"I got exams on both days, so I can't make it, but if an emergency happens, I'll come," Joe said.

"I can drop practice on one of the days, so I can help," Yamato said.

Taichi brought a fist up, "I'll come anytime with Greymon!"

"I'll see if I can, but I might be busy," Sora said.

Koushiro nodded in acceptance, "I will, of course, provide support, but I'll help out with Kabuterimon."

"Then it's decided," Taichi said, "It's time to show Hakuno that she can rely on us for help too!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note** : Thank you, everyone! Thank you so much for the support you have been giving this story since its inception! It's truly a wonder how this tale about a little magus and her three servants spun so quickly into the most popular Digimon x Fate/Stay Night (Extra, really..) crossover on all of Fanfiction, even overtaking Digital Hazard! (Rest in Peace, you had much potential)

P.S. Guest Reviewers, PLEASE, put at least a nickname. I can't reply to Guest reviewers when there are multiple of you.

 **SonicDude8** : I'm glad to see you are enjoying the story! The Digidestined have experience on these issues, well, the older ones at least, so they, and the 02 gang might just bring Hakuno out of her shell!

 **Blarg7865** : Perhaps, while Hakuno herself has hazy memories of her Servants, the Servants themselves remember everything. I wouldn't put it too far for Archer to figure out that his Master seems to be lacking in information for his abilities and the others. Though at the moment, he's only been out with Hakuno once, and that was via Command Seal.

 **Yolea Irk's** : Perhaps, Hakuno believes that her memories of her Servants, the bond between them and her, might be the key to restoring their capabilities. As her memories with them have been messed up by the Moon Cell's near deletion of her person. She's had more time with Saber and Caster than with Archer. And no, this Hakuno didn't see the real world, this is Fate/Extra Hakuno, not CCC Hakuno.

 **Student** : Thanks for the support! I saw the video, it was so the power of friendship, haha! You got the Soul Attunement method correct! Congrats!

 **Zero fullbuster** : Much wow, great update, here's what happens next. You sure do copy/paste your reviews a lot, xD. Not that I don't mind, better than saying nothing!

 **Dsgundam00** : I sure am thanking everyone today, um, thanks for the support! The long-awaited battle is just around the corner, hype!

 **Masoku Tora'inu** : Ah, derp! I noticed it now! "Idiot, how could you mess up something so simple!" Go away Rin, leave me to my moping!

 **Ultima-owner** : Yep!

 **Duskrider** : Yep, yep, yep!

 **Bunny153539** : Thanks! And yay for upgrades! About time too!

 **Allen Vth** : Haven't seen you around before, welcome! I'm glad you have been enjoying the story! And you are correct, Hakuno's bond with Archer hasn't reached the point whereby she can do Soul Attunement like her other Servants.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hands? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 21: Unknown Variables

 _Mizukume awoken within her quarters, as a faithful and loyal court lady to Emperor Toba, she had been given a fascinating and peaceful life. She stood up from her futon, stretching, but the beautiful women felt something odd. In a strange sensation, her head felt somewhat heavier than usual, her arms reached up, hands going through her mystifying colored hair, only to touch something with luxurious fur that made her tingle._

 _In alarm, she hurried to grab a mirror._

" _No way, do I really have fox ears growing out of my head?!" Mizukume exclaimed in shock, they were real, even touching them felt like petting her own ears, thought more pleasant._

" _They're cute…" She trailed off, "They look so adorable!"_

 _Wait…_

 _Normal people don't just suddenly spawn animal parts out of their body…_

" _This can't be happening…" Mizukume stumbled, falling to the ground, "Was I cursed? What did I do the anger the gods? Am I even human? I can't be seen with these around the court! I'll be executed for sure! Excused as some sort of evil fox spirit!"_

 _Not that she had anything against foxes._

 _She tightened her fists, "Alright, I'll just hide them! Wear something over my head and… Why… Why me…?"_

 _They would figure out._

 _The inner court would figure out._

 _The Emperor himself would figure out._

 _He, Toba, would figure out… He would… He would..._

 _Why? Why? Why? Why?_

 _How long could she hide these before it all came out?_

 _Why couldn't she just be a normal human like before?_

 _Why was she cursed like this?_

 _Why…?_

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami opened her eyes, a state of morning drowsiness occupying her body. Ignoring the temptation to stay in bed, Hakuno brought herself upright in a sitting position and took a small moment to stretch her arms and legs out while yawning. Once that little moment was over, she went over the recent strange memory that was Caster's personal history. It felt like a horrible experience, the confusion, and terror that beset the young fox maiden in the realization that she was no longer human. Hakuno could relate, she herself felt terrified when her friends put the pieces together and informed her that she was not fully human.

Not fully human, that is, Hakuno was still a human, just not an ordinary one.

The term, Digital Human, fit her very well. She was the digital creation of a human from the real world.

But Caster's history was more saddening, as unlike her Master, who had both her friends and Servants to comfort and support her, Caster did not have such luxury in concerns with hiding the very fox ears that were a part of her.

The Master knew, somewhere deep within her, that Caster's history would only grow more disheartening as she learned more.

Hakuno shook her head, even if Caster had a sad past, that doesn't change her present self. She would support Caster when the people of Japan failed to do so.

The small chime sound from Hakuno's Portable Terminal rang clearly, getting her attention and causing her to grab it from the side of the futon bed.

She looked at it.

 **Data Configuration Complete**

 **Total Regions: 4**

 **Formal Wear(s) Repaired: Protection Charm, Old Rusty Sword, Silver Earrings.**

 **Lacking Data to further repair Formal Wear Inventory.**

In showing this, Hakuno Kishinami quickly checked her Formal Wear inventory, confirming that indeed, she now had those Formal Wears in question repaired and able to use. While she can only use two Formal Wears at a time, she can now replace Girl's Uniform with something that actually granted her an additional Code Cast.

She decided to replace Girl's Uniform with Protection Charm, increasing her Servants defenses was a priority. But she will keep the Phoenix Scarf, as it has proven invaluable time and time again with the healing ability.

Formal Wear were not actual clothes or objects, they were more akin to transferable Magic Crests, except were not engraved in her body or painfully transferred.

It would have been awkward if switching out the Girl's Uniform actually stripped her, but her school uniform she wore was its own separate object.

Nonetheless, having options to now switch out between Formal Wear to access different Code Casts helped give her more ways to support her Servants in combat. Hakuno did wonder if any Field Code Casts were able to work in the Digital World, but as of now, she did not have any of those on her person.

Now, it was Archer's turn to cook, right?

Hakuno wondered what breakfast will be...

She also wondered if the Digidestined would be so kind to resupply her with groceries and if perhaps there was a way to actually repay them with her cash earned from The Holy Grail instead of having to just say thanks all the time.

* * *

It had been half an hour since school for the day had ended, the new Digidestined now stood within the computer room watching as Yolei typed away at the computer's keyboard. She worked on the computer's hardware and software, both Cody and Daisuke stood on either side of her while she sat on a chair.

"By increasing the system memory I'm expanding the D-terminals capabilities," Yolei explained as she worked.

"Boy, do you know how to party," Daisuke said in a bored tone, clearly unimpressed by this act of technical improvement.

"I thought it would be better if we could communicate in the Digital World not just through email and text but in real time too," She said, "Thankfully it seems Izzy already made some modifications through his laptop with his communication to Hakuno, so it should be easier now."

"Great idea, it could help with keeping tabs on the Digimon Emperor and also talk to Hakuno better," Cody said.

"I still can't believe she's stuck in the Digital World," Daisuke said, "You think it gets boring cooped up in her base most of the time?"

Demiveemon, Daisuke's partner, jumped on his shoulder, "I bet it does, think about all the snacks she can't try!"

Upamon, Cody's partner, bounced up and down, "Boy, Cody, you sure do care about her!"

"I just feel that she deserves a chance to get home," Cody said, "I know she has her partners, but she doesn't seem to know much of anything about the Digital World. We all know how dangerous it can be at times."

"That's two people I have to worry about…" Takeru said his expression quite down for some unknown reason as he stood a few feet away from the rest of the children.

Then, the door suddenly slid open into the computer room, with a standing and heavily breathing Gatomon.

"Kari's disappeared," The cat digimon said between breaths, catching the Digidestined in shock.

"Disappeared, how!?" Takeru questioned.

"I was following her around and she just vanished into thin air in front of me!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Wait, Hakuno did the same thing, she might have gone into the Digital World using the same method!" Daisuke theorized.

"Hakuno vanished too?" Takeru said in surprised, "Are they connected…?"

Yolei turned to them, "I can try to pinpoint her, but I don't know if I can scan the red regions," She stated before going back to the computer.

Cody put his word in, "Yeah, but Hakuno was already in the Digital World when she disappeared after using one of those Code Casts. She then reappeared a few minutes later."

"Exhausted and out cold too!" Daisuke exclaimed, "Wherever Kari is, she'll be out of action and without protection, so we have to get to her now!"

"But, what if she's not in the digital world? Do you know where Hakuno went during the point she disappeared?" Takeru questioned.

"It's no use!" Yolei said, "The system can't pinpoint Kari's location and whenever I try to analyze the red regions all I get it a pop-up error!"

"What kind of pop-up?" Cody asked.

"Admin Permission Required," Yolei said, "I don't think the Digital World even has an admin!"

"We don't even know if she's in the Digital World, I'm going to check the beach, that's what she said last to me!" Takeru exclaimed, he looked to the rest of them. "You keep trying, maybe Hakuno might know something!" He finished as he left the room in a hurry.

"Don't forget me, T.K!" His partner, Patamon, yelled as the digimon flew after him.

Cody turned to both Daisuke and Yolei, "We can aimlessly go into the Digital World, it's gigantic, we'll get lost. Our best bet is to try talking to Hakuno like what T.K said."

"Alright then, let's get to it!" Daisuke placed his blue D-3 towards the terminal, which zoomed in onto one of the red regions, "Here I come Kari, Digi-port open!"

The D-3 made a few sounds before it calmed down, nothing happened.

Then, another pop-up message appeared on the screen.

"What's that?" Daisuke questioned.

Yolei blinked as she read what was on the screen, "Unable to connect to Moon Cell Entity? Moon Cell? I don't believe I ever heard anything like that before?"

"It said entity as well," Cody remarked, "That could mean a few different things."

"Doesn't matter now, let me think…" Daisuke paused for a brief moment.

"Davis!" Demiveemon shouted out, "Didn't Yolei say something about being able to talk to Hakuno in real time or whatever?"

"Yeah, I did," Yolei said.

"That's it!" Daisuke said, "Can you do that now with Hakuno?"

"Um…" Yolei said with an unsure expression, "I can try through the add-on Izzy installed to the terminal." Yolei began typing away at the keyboard before the application in question revealed itself and started running.

 **Establishing Connection with Hakuno Kishinami…**

["Hello…?"]

The quality was horrendous, there was quite a bit of static in the background and it felt like a free third-party software made by am amateur. Which, was technically true, but best not to keep that point up for discussion.

Still, that was Hakuno Kishinami's voice on the other side.

"Alright! Am I good or what!?" Yolei yelled out in a victory over her technical skills.

["Yolei? How did you connect with my Portable Terminal like this?"]

"Ah… Well, the communication itself borrows from the D-terminal and uses the Digi-gate as a filter to lessen the strain. But, it appears that this is using all the system resources… I don't know how long it can keep this up actually…" Yolei trailed off.

"Forget that!" Daisuke said, moving Yolei out of the way.

"Hey!"

"Where's Kari?!" He asked suddenly.

["Kari? Is Kari not in the real world?"] Hakuno's tone of voice didn't seem all too alarmed.

"No, Gatomon said she disappeared," Cody said.

["What you guys think? I guess so… I don't know any Code Casts that could do that… You don't really have your tails right now, Caster. Archer?"] It appeared Hakuno was not talking to them, the Digidestined assumed she must be talking to her Servants since she did mention two of their names.

["Um… Cody, right?"] Hakuno said to the young boy.

"Yeah, that's me," Cody stated.

["Are there any other worlds connected to the Real World?"] It was a sudden, new question.

"Not that I know of, but my grandpa would tell me stories about how different cultures think there to be different worlds or realms," Cody said.

"Oh, before I forget," Yolei said, "Hakuno, we tried to scan the red regions for Kari, but it said we lack Admin Permission, then when we tried to enter the Digital World to them, the gate said we were unable to connect with the Moon Cell entity, do you know what that is?"

["..."] It was a silence before she answered. ["Not fully… I know what the term Moon Cell means, but that's all I know of what's going on-"]

Suddenly, the screen turned into a blue screen of death, a critical error.

"Oops," Yolei said, "The system couldn't handle the connection anymore."

"Darn it, what now!?" Daisuke slammed his fist on the desk.

"I guess we can go help T.K. search for Kari," Cody said, "Come on, Upamon, let's check around the school."

"Okay!" The small digimon hopped onto Cody's hold.

Demiveemon patted Daisuke on the back, "Don't worry Davis, I'm sure she'll reappear in no time!"

"I hope so," Daisuke said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** Welcome any new readers that be joining us! And thank you to everyone who reviewed for the support you've given me! Now, let's begin answering some questions! Also found another TYPE-MOON game called Battle Moon Wars, in English too! Awesome! Now, if only Fate/Extra CCC could be in English… Aw well, I'll just look into Digimon World: occuringReDigitize.

 **No Fanfic No Life:** Many stories have solemn chapters such as these, it's all set up for the following chapter. You gotta have some peaceful moments or else the action gets dull.

 **Yolea Irk's** : Yep! I plan to develop the 02 cast a bit further than the anime did.

 **Yoshiki-909** : The chapter occurring during the episode is 'His Master's Voice', in which is mostly an abandoned plot point in where the Dark Ocean is. I seek to revitalize this storyline.

 **SonicDude08:** Hikari and Takeru were not in the meeting, only the older crew was, the exception of Mimi who is in America.

 **Ultima-owner:** We don't know of Hakuno is the admin or not, Hakuno does not have much information about the Digital World nor the Digidestined's technical troubles. Though, with the previous chapter, the magus now knows that the Digidestined heard about the term Moon Cell.

Enjoy the chapter everyone! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hands? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 22: Thoughts and Decisions

Hakuno Kishinami sat deep in thought, ignoring the ever constant dialogue between Saber and Caster than made the new day to day basis. Roughly ten minutes ago, Hakuno had a voice chat conversation with the young Digidestined kids, apparently the one called Hikari had vanished without any reason, or at least that's what the magus guessed. More importantly, the Digidestined had heard about the Moon Cell, though apparently they had little idea if none at all about what that term actually meant.

But, it appeared that perhaps something else was occurring without Hakuno's knowing. They learned about the term by trying to access the red regions, or the areas that she had accidentally taken control over without any say about it. On the side note, they also needed admin permission to scan her zones, but Hakuno was as clueless to them on whether that referred to herself or some other force.

Whatever the cause, someone or something was aware of the Moon Cell, either by her interactions with the Digital World, and by proxy the Holy Stone, or some other unknown variable.

If Hikari was missing, that was their responsibility.

"Master, I know that look," Archer said.

But…

"That is an unwise course of action," He continued.

She didn't want anyone else's death on her mind.

"It will be a completely unknown territory with possible enemy contact."

Not when she had the opportunity to do something about it.

Archer sighed, "I will accompany you."

"Eh!?" Caster exclaimed.

"What! I should go with Praetor!" Saber voiced her complaint.

Hakuno Kishinami looked up to the red-clad Servant, he had a point. They were going into unknown territory, while both Saber and Caster had increased attributes recently, Archer had a versatile skillset for hit and run tactics. The Heroic Spirit was a good choice against any digimon, or otherwise, they might encounter that proved hostile. She could only smile, but also inwardly blame her own sense of stubbornness when it came to matters concerning other people.

The Digidestined helped her a bit, and are going to help her again against Asuramon. But the same feeling that she experienced when choosing to save her own friend back in The Holy Grail War burned within her to take action. As such, she found herself deciding to go and look for Hikari Yagami.

There were many problems with that, but the first and foremost in Hakuno's opinion is where to even begin.

"My husband, why do you choose the bowman over me!?" Caster yelled as she clutched on to her master's arm.

"Archer is best suited for this," Hakuno replied as if it would explain everything.

"Not so! I'm sure the power of our bond can easily swat away any fly that could come close to you!" Caster continued onward, her fox ears twitching.

"I don't think it works that way?" Hakuno said she didn't really know if her relationship with her Servants actually amounted for some mystical power.

"I can make it work that way!"

"Don't listen to that fox, Praetor, it is a trick!"

"I would never trick my husband, you roman degenerate!"

"Carnal vulpine!"

"Mock artist!"

"Take that back right now, I'll show you my artistic skill through this blade across your neck!"

Hakuno snapped.

"Both of you stop it right now!" The girl shouted, shutting both Saber and Caster from speaking a loud and stopping any further action between the two.

"I'm sorry, husband-" Caster was interrupted.

"Quiet, Caster!" Hakuno took charge, they might be Heroic Spirits and far more capable than she could ever be, but she was still the Master.

The Japanese Heroic Spirit silenced herself immediately.

Hakuno Kishinami glanced to Saber, stopping the roman Servant from speaking her own comment. Once that was done, she looks to both of them.

"I don't want you two fighting, we have enough problems with the Digimon Emperor to be arguing," Hakuno's voice toned itself down, however it retained its expressive command. "Saber, you need to get along with Caster. She's like that, she wants to be close to me, and I let her. Don't try to push her away."

Saber nodded, "If that is what you wish…"

Hakuno faced the magus Servant, "Caster, apologize to Saber. Her artistic skill and the beauty of it mean a lot to her, you also need to stop trying to hold my attention away from Saber and Archer all the time, we're all in this together so we need to get along."

Caster took a breath, before looking to Saber, "Sorry, for the insult," She apologized. While the fox girl didn't seem to enjoy Saber all too much, her Master mattered far more to be get up in trivial arguments.

Her ears twitched in annoyance, though, she liked having Hakuno's attention. But she guessed that a tiny bit of restraint was needed, for her husband's sake.

Hakuno pointed to both of them, "You two work it out and come to an agreement while Archer and I go help the Digidestined."

"Yes, Praetor/Husband," They both said.

"Archer?" Hakuno said, looking back towards the white-haired Servant who stood impassively near the doorway.

"We do not have any knowledge on where to begin, no idea on the number of enemies we may encounter, and not to mention the possibility of attracting undue attention," Archer said.

"Just like old times?" Hakuno questioned with a smile.

"Hmph," Archer grunted, but there was a trace of a smirk that Hakuno caught.

Hakuno Kishinami walked up to the doorway, momentarily checking to see if she had all the items she needed before heading out. Briefly bringing up her Portable Terminal, she nodded in confirmation that that she currently had both the Protection Charm and Phoenix Scarf Formal Wears equipped. But before she could begin her exit, Caster stopped her with a large wrapped up bento box in hand.

Where she got the bento box, Hakuno didn't have an answer to, perhaps the gift from Yolei a few days earlier?

"Master, before you go, bring this with you incase you get hungry or low on energy!" Caster exclaimed in a positive tone. "I made this super special for you!"

The magus girl nodded, taking out her Portable Terminal and transferring the bento box into its inventory. Since Caster's gift was in the Digital World, it is made of digital data that the Portable Terminal could convert into its inventory. Also, food items such as these would provide nourishment and help her recover her magical reserves should she not make it back in a single day.

Not to mention, it being inside the Portable Terminal prevented it from spoiling.

"Thanks, Caster," Hakuno said, "Let's go, Archer." She finished as she left the temple doorway, walking down the stairway as her school uniform wavered slightly in the wind that came with entering the outside.

"Lead the way, Master," Archer said, once he left the confines of the Private Room, Hakuno felt the Master-Servant bond increase as the Servant started taking the needed prana energy from her to sustain himself. Since he was the only one with her, this was fine, he took the same amount of energy both Saber and Caster did on their turns with her.

Now...

To begin with, Hakuno Kishinami knew that it would be impossible to head out and just expect to find Hikari Yagami. In the brief time she had spent in the Digital World, she knew that it was gigantic in scope, far bigger than all the Moon Cell's temporarily created Arenas combined. But, to be fair, the Moon Cell only did the minimal requirement of work to satisfy what was required of The Holy Grail War, if it went all out, perhaps it could create the Digital World itself… Maybe even better than this one.

She knew how powerful the Moon Cell is, had she not been at its very core for only a few moments?

Wait…

Why did she just assume that she had to just travel by foot like a regular person? Granted, she did want to be a normal human, but let's face the fact… She's a self-aware digital creation generated by the Moon Cell, based off a amnesic human that was frozen in a cryogenic chamber.

In essence, she was a small piece of the Moon Cell itself, and that showed itself yesterday with her ability to suddenly traverse through the network leylines of the Digital World.

In which, she knew that most areas of the Digital World were controlled by the Digimon Emperor, that means it was significantly more likely to find Hikari by accessing the Control Spire network. She could, theoretically, find Hikari by tracking down her D-3's unique signature and follow the Control Spire network all the way to her.

It was risky, but she wasn't trying to forcefully access the Control Spire's like last time, she was just following the wavelengths, so it should not try to harm her.

If this worked, it would provide a crucial advantage to her, not to mention an easier way to traverse through the Digital World rather than walking from one place to another or relying on the Digidestined to fly her there.

But that also provided another problem, last time, it was only her that entered the 'digital leylines' so to speak. Hakuno needed her Servant with her, could a Heroic Spirit also traverse through the network alongside their master?

She asked Archer about this.

"Since I, and by proxy both Saber and Caster, are entities summoned by the aid of the Moon Cell. We too are digital constructs, through at a higher caliber than you are since we are Servants. So yes, I can follow you through the digital leylines, though I'll have to be in spirit form."

So, that's solved, but also means that within the leylines her Servant cannot protect her from any enemies.

But, all that should be in there in security walls and such, so no problem.

"Alright, let's head towards the location where Saber destroyed the Control Spire in this area," Hakuno said, she should still be able to access the leylines from the destroyed spire, even if it had collapsed, that only meant the instability had been fixed. The Control Spires seem to be a tiny nexus points within each region's leylines, whether Ken Ichijoji knew that fact and purposely placed them there… Well, that was still up for questioning.

So, Hakuno Kishinami, along with Archer, lightly jogged their way towards the location of the decimated Control Spire. It didn't take long, as there were no digimon within Hakuno's region, whether there were never in here in the first place or Hakuno's very presence seemed to dissuade them from returning.

Then again, outside of the temple, the entire place was covered in a bamboo forest, so not likely for there to be anything here to consider living in this place.

Hakuno glanced down at the large tower that remained still on the forest floor, she raised her hand towards it, magic circuits flaring as od converted into prana to be used.

"Code Cast: Hack."

Archer disappeared into spirit form, vanishing in a display of digital energy.

 _Connecting Jump_ …

Hakuno Kishinami vanished, her entire form being transferred into the network of the Digital World.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author Notes:** Just the typical welcome to all new readers! Glad you can join us! Don't be afraid to review or comment, it really helps me get in the mood to write more. Also, I tried to look for literally anything that combined Fate/Extra and Digimon besides my story… Found only 1 chapter of some incomplete, abandoned story idea on space battles forums. THAT'S IT. Man, I'm literally alone on this. _

P.S. I wonder how an art cover for this story would be like… Did Fate Digital Hazard have one? I don't know, I do know it's on Tvtropes though! That's neat! Good for him/her!

 **Yoshiki-909:** Hakuno sure is lucky to have such great cooks! I feel so jealous of her!

 **Gilgamesh King of Heroes:** Yes, I said in the previous author notes that I have played, and thoroughly enjoyed Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth! Hakuno is using Connect Jump, however, it has limitations unlike the protagonist's Connect Jump the game.

 **Ultima-owner:** It might be the dark spore, but we never know. There's evil at work here!

 **Yolea Irk's** : I remember! Hakuno did the same thing with her Private Room placement over the Holy Stone, even if she didn't know it at the time.

 **Dsgundum00** : Thank you, thank you! Here's the next chapter!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hand? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 23: Trapped

It was difficult for Hakuno Kishinami to maintain her thought process while inside this network, at any given moment she could lose herself in the vast flowing data that went to and fro many locations at any given time. But, she learned a neat little trick that would serve to keep her mental state grounded at the matter at hand, by switching on her magic circuits, the prana that served to channel throughout her body also kept herself aware that she had a physical form.

Hakuno checked to make sure everything had transferred over safety, once she confirmed that she had not lost any body parts, decided to examine the link with Archer.

It was there, and the magus girl could feel the Servant's presence nearby, connected to her body with something akin to a metallic string.

The digital magician examined the ley lines, the crossing points in this particular spot only had two, but she could see, very close by, a large convergence of them that most likely indicated the Holy Stone within Hakuno's base, as it did retain a familiar feel to it that she knew of when doing Soul Attunement.

But, what she wanted to accomplished concerned the Control Spire network, and this is where she needs to find it. If by what she recalled was true, the expressions Hakuno was searching for related to instability, darkness, and a sense of revulsion. The connection was weak, fading, nearly completely healed over from when Saber had destroyed the Control Spire many days ago, but it retained just enough presence for Hakuno to catch on to it. The Master of Archer grabbed hold of the connection and found her entire digital being flung at hyper-speed across a tunnel of data.

It was hard to keep focused, but again, that trick from earlier kept her aware that she was Hakuno Kishinami.

Though, there was also another presence that helped, even if it was unwelcomed. It prodded her, trying to examine just what exactly she was, it felt similar to the scanning the Holy Stone did when she had interacted with it, except this was far less efficient and Hakuno's personal data was much too advanced for it to get anything.

'Stay on track…' Hakuno thought to herself, her body zipping along the highway at nearly breakneck speeds.

 _Revulsion._

 _Darkness._

 _Instability._

There, her sense of time was a bit messed up in this virtual reality, but she could perceive a Control Spire by the knowledge she gained from the last time she did a _Connect Jump_. All that Hakuno had to do know was follow the lines, try to pinpoint something along this dark network that was different and unique, an object's signature that wasn't just the regular data or its unstable counterpart.

Archer's data hugged tightly to her, like a protective sleeve attached to her person. He was cautious, she knew that, and also uncomfortable with the fact he could not do battle during the hacking code cast.

Hakuno concentrated deeply, using her prana energy to sweep around and scan her surroundings…

'Where are you…' Hakuno thought, she knew what a D-3 felt like, there were multiple signatures of it during her first attempt at hacking a Dark Ring.

Darkness…

 _Darkness..._

 _ **Darkness…**_

It pressed upon her, like a choking sensation that gripped her throat tightly, Hakuno felt the need to breathe, goosebumps covered her skin and adrenaline pumped through her veins as the feeling of death covered all her sense. It was maddening, she had to… She couldn't take it… Run away… She had to run away…

But she couldn't.

Her body remained frozen, despite it going past the air as speed not even close to standing motionless, the girl was caught in a fishing line, and she was the fish.

A presence went over her, taking her in, examining every fiber of her being with a curious eye.

Only for it to stop when Archer beat it back with unrelenting force, comforting her, making Hakuno feel safe and allowing her to recollect herself. But the curious presence changed into one of malice, seeking to annihilate Archer so to steal Hakuno for its own unknown goals.

There!

In the midst of the darkness, a distant little light that shined brightly. It called to her, guiding her through, asking for her help.

Hakuno leaped for it.

She didn't pay heed that everything around her was a gray color.

That the digital data was no longer the same as it was.

It was a way out.

Unfortunately.

It was also the way _in._

 _Ending Connect Jump..._

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami's vision was blurred and unfocused, her breathing erratic while her muscles felt like they burned from exercise. That had been too close for comfort, she hadn't expected such a presence to come right at her while looking for Hikari Yagami's D-3 signature. Though it wasn't the D-3 signature that had led her here, it somehow did feel like it was her, as mysterious and impossible as that sounded. Regardless, she and Archer had escaped its grasp, if only barely.

"We cannot go back the way we came, that presence would grab a hold of you the instant you made yourself known to it," Archer's voice said, it was firm and supporting, but also wary.

Hakuno sat upright, only to take in the most immediate difference through her sight.

Everything was… _Gray._

There was a beach and behind her a large tower... No, a lighthouse. It shined with dark light, actual black in color that spun around for non-existent ships to find their way. There was also a small forest that continued into some sort of mountain region, but again, the predominant feature was that everything looked like it had gone through a pre-rendered filter that made everything have a gray dull overcoat of color.

Everything, that is, except for both herself and Archer, who were full-blown colorized in a sharp contrast to the surrounding environment.

Also, Hakuno felt like this world poke at her very being, it was trying to get to her, but most likely it wasn't advanced enough to even consider being able to breach her mental defenses.

It was like an annoying gnat… Which she had little clue on what exactly a gnat was.

That was when Archer swooped in and suddenly held her in a bridal hold, before jumping straight down from the clifftop that held the lighthouse towards the beach below. Hakuno barely had a moment to even think about why her Servant would do this before the spot they were on was blasted by a wave of gray-purple flame.

He landed abruptly on the sand and placed the magus girl down for her to stand on both feet.

"Are you unharmed, Master?" Archer asked as he stood straight and kept both hands open, this stance Hakuno knew for him to be able to project his weapons at any given moment.

"I'm fine," Hakuno replied.

"Hakuno!" A distant voice yelled her name, catching the magus's attention.

"Kari?" She replied questioningly, looking towards the voice to discover Hikari running towards her, waving her hand in grateful greeting.

"Watch out, there's an evil digimon around here! He attacks from the air!" Hikari shouted while still heading towards them, at that moment, a massive creature like that of Airdramon came soaring overhead, but its eyes glowed red with dreadful intention.

"Archer!" Hakuno commanded, "Attack it before it has a chance!"

"Trace on," Archer said as a bow appeared in his hand, an already projected mundane sword altered into a shape of an arrow before he fired four shots at the strange Airdramon. The four soaring blades traveled at brisk speeds, the presumed digimon's body twisted and moved like a snake, causing two of the 'arrows' to miss entirely but the other two to strike with large explosive-like impacts.

"Grrrrrrah!" It roared in pain before retreating further away, Archer did not give chase as his Master was currently in an open space and unable to find any nearby cover.

Hikari Yagami approached Hakuno, "I'm so glad you're here, but how?" She asked.

"We need to get to cover first," Hakuno said, knowing Archer's concern.

"Right, let me tell the others first!" Hikari said Hakuno's eyebrow rose in confusion before she looked over Hikari's shoulder to spot the darkened shapes of unknown digimon.

Something was off about them...

"I don't think you should interact with them," Hakuno commented.

"They called brought me here to help them," Hikari replied. "I destroyed the Dark Spirals on them, freeing them."

The magus paused for a second, before replying, "If they had the power to bring you here from the real world, why didn't they just destroy the Dark Spirals themselves?"

"Ah…" Hikari froze for a minute, apparently, she had no thought to question it.

Hakuno nodded, she took a few steps in front of Hikari and channeled some prana energy into her spell, "Code Cast: View_Status."

 **Dark World Denizen?**

 **Level: Unknown**

 **Attribute: Unknown**

 **Special: Unknown**

"What did they say they were?" Hakuno took a step back, already wary of them. She had no information on what the Dark World was, nor the power of its denizens, but it they had the capability of dragging someone from the Real World to here, even if it was a group effort it was still worth being cautious.

"Scubamon," Hikari answered.

"My Code Cast said they were Dark World denizens-"

"Kari!" A male voice interrupted, causing both Hakuno and Hikari to look upward towards the cliffside to see Takeru, Patamon, and Gatomon.

"T.K, Patamon, Gatomon!" The DigiDestined girl shouted out in reply.

"Roooooar!"

"Archer!" Hakuno began, "Skill, Red Hound!" She commanded her Servant.

" _ **I am the bone of my sword."**_ Archer chanted, the surrounding atmosphere around him took a different feeling, where before it was like dread loomed overhead, now a taste of steel and rust, a battlefield had overtaken it. His left hand gripped the large black bow, while his right palm opened itself to grasp an unseen object, not a second later with a burst of prana, a blade of odd-angled shapes and curves hued in black took its place.

His eyes looked to the target, measuring the distant faster than any human, he lodged his newly created arrow and took aim. The blade hummed with red energy as its figure was reinforced beyond its limit, prana zipped around like an electrical outlet. This arrow, the enchanted sword of the red plains, traced into existence with Heroic Spirit's magical prowess, seeks its foe until its very destruction, even if it's deflected or dodged, so long as Archer maintained aim it would continue to strike.

"Hrunting!"

In a flash, the arrow fires, over a thousand meters of travel time reduced to but a fraction of a second. Any perception by the human eye would only find a flaring red line that traversed the air, gliding through space to carry sure death to its target. Digidestined and Digimon alike could only watch as sideline spectators as the arrow reached its target, piercing right through the Airdramon and continuing onward. The digital monster barely had time to react as it screeched in pain but didn't die, only for the mystic weapon to change its path and come right back around, it was a bullet, a homing missile without explosive power but instead pure penetration.

Archer's attack returned and finished the job it set out to do, piercing through the bone skull of the Airdramon, but the arrow took a pause in trying to break through. It struggled, the density more than expected, but the copied Broken Phantasm shattered it, and the digimon burst into data particles with the sword following suite, disappearing in motes of magical energy.

"Hmph," Archer lowered his bow before it vanished from sight. He released a breath, "That took more prana than necessary," He commented.

"More so?" Hakuno questioned.

He nodded, "We'll discuss it later, Master. Attend to the shocked spectators," He replied but didn't cross his arms, the Servant of the Bow eyed the 'scubamon' with a suspicious eye, watching their every move.

Hakuno Kishinami faced Hikari, "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Hikari said, "I'm fine… I just… It's been awhile since I saw something like that."

The Master raised an eyebrow, the Digidestined has seen something of a similar caliber? This had to be asked about, "When?"

"When I was younger, during our fight against evil digimon, our digimon could evolve further into ultimate. Well, my brother and Matt could evolve Agumon and Gabumon into their mega forms," Hikari told her, "Their attacks were so incredibly powerful, I remember the first time I saw Gatomon digivolve into her ultimate form… Her arrow was so bright, I could feel the power within it vibrate the air…"

"Why can't they evolve into their bigger forms now?" Hakuno questioned, it would be incredibly helpful if the Digidestined could upgrade their partners.

"It's complicated, I'll explain later, let's find a way to get out of here," Hikari said before walking towards the 'scubamon', Hakuno blinked in surprise before she deciding to walk with the girl.

However…

The moment Hakuno Kishinami approached alongside Hikari Yagami, the scubamon shredded the Dark Spirals and twisted into different forms, bodies like that of a mass of dark digital energy that was nearly a meter taller than Hikari. They swarmed at them, approaching carelessly and grasping hold of their arms.

"Let go!" Hikari said, "You're not digimon at all!"

"You are powerful, you will help us against our undersea master," The denizen said, before looking to Hakuno. "But you… You are completely different, so much strength, so much energy! The power you hold is potentially greater than our Master… You hold a connection to something far more powerful than the Dark World!"

"Come with us!"

"Yes, you will help us greatly…"

They spoke.

"You were right, Hakuno, they brought us here to serve them!" Hikari exclaimed.

Hakuno glared, causing the denizens to be taken aback. The girl's emotional expression was so severe, so raw in comparison to Hikari's, a hatred burned in those eyes towards them without restraint.

"Archer," Hakuno spoke with anger.

The Servant appeared out of nowhere, blade swinging as he cut down one of the denizens without effort.

"Agh!" The denizen fell and died, vanishing into blackened soot.

The rest of the retreated, stepping back into the ocean.

"We are not able to take you with us… But our undersea master will surely know your presence. He can sense your light." They spoke to Hikari, then to Hakuno, "He surely knows about you now, Connected One, our master will seek you out more than even the light…"

With that, they disappeared into the ocean.

"We need to go, now," Archer firmly said, "Retreat."

"Huh, why?" Hakuno questioned, but she was suddenly upheaved onto his shoulder. "A-Archer, what?"

"H-hey!" Hikari also forced her complaint as she was heaved onto his other shoulder.

The Servant, carrying both girls, ran off and leaped his way up the cliffside. Just in time to spot Pegasusmon, Takeru's partner now having armor digivolved, destroy the Control Spire. The armor digimon flew back down to disembark both Takeru and Gatomon.

"Don't, we need to leave, head into the forest as fast as you can and go under the cover of the trees," Archer said.

"Do you detect something?"

"Yes, and it's going to spot us if we don't avoid eyesight."

Pegasusmon nodded in confirmation, they didn't have any method in returning to the Real World and Archer was Hakuno's partner, digimon or not. He was an ally. In a rush, Pegasusmon and Archer carried their occupants towards the forest, fading from the view of the wide open ocean.

Just in time to avoid being seen by a large shadow of an eldritch monstrosity.

There's was now a big problem, though.

They were trapped.

Trapped in a world with a dark ocean.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note** : Mwhahaha! It begins… The divergence… The ripple… The butterfly effect that occurs when changing/adding a single thing leads to a vastly different outcome! Well, not everything, as that doesn't discount pre-established threats making appearances.

Also, welcome all our new readers!

P.S. I DO NOT RESPOND TO GUEST REVIEWS, Please make at least a nickname up.

 **SonicDude8** : The Dark Ocean/Dark World is an established place in the canon, however, Hakuno just changed the direction the story. The moment our little magus stepped into the Digi world, she created small ripples that will lead to big consequences.

 **Ultima-owner** : Yep, I thought the Holy Stones being the nexus points of converging digital leylines would make logical sense from a Fate stand point of view while tying in nicely with Digimon's explanation of their purpose.

 **Student** : We have little idea on why they called her that, in terms of social aspects Hakuno is disconnected, but they might be speaking about her being connected in a different matter.

 **Logron** : Wha…?

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Live or die by the sword, what power lies in your hand? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 24: The Way Out

"Archer," A magus girl spoke.

"Not yet," The man replied.

"Can you please put me down?" Kari questioned.

"..."

"Hakuno, tell him!" She insisted.

"I did?" The high-schooler dressed girl replied with slight confusion at Hikari's insistence.

"It's awkward for a boy to hold me like this," Hikari stated.

"Why?" Hakuno replied Archer was a Heroic Spirit when did gender matter to them?

"Huh…? Why…? Um… Well… Uh…" It appeared the Digidestined girl had been caught off guard by her question. "How do you not know why?"

"I don't understand the question," Hakuno replied, was it something that a normal girl should know about? Well, she didn't really have much experience, sure she had more understanding of being human than Rani ever did, but that didn't make up for her own lack of it.

Hikari banged a fist against Archer's backside, legs kicking.

"Tch, annoying," He commented.

Archer stopped and dropped Hikari down roughly while he gently lowered Hakuno, the Digidestined girl made a small groan as the magus stood on both feet.

"Archer…" Hakuno glanced upward towards the Servant, used to talking up to his rather tall stature.

"My only concern is your well-being, not anyone else's."

Hakuno Kishinami nodded in acceptance, Archer's point had been made in a straightforward matter. He simply didn't care about anyone else's comfort zone, he was there to protect Hakuno, not be a chat box. Hakuno knew however that Archer did have a soft spot, he did worry about others lives, he just doesn't tend to their comforts in the least.

If they weren't his Master, then they weren't worth his time.

Not that he treated Hakuno royally, he fully expected her to fulfill the duties entitled to a Master. As long as she did that, then he will operate efficiently.

Pegasusmon landed, allowing Takeru and Gatomon to dismount off him before the myth-inspired digimon glowed a bright orange and returned to its rookie stat of Patamon, the digi-mental transferring back to Takeru's D-3 and D-Terminal.

Did Digimon even have genders? Hakuno couldn't tell, but she assumed by their differing voices.

Gatomon ran up to her partner, "Kari, are you okay?"

"Gatomon!" Hikari embraced the cat digimon in a hug, "I'm glad you came here."

"I'll never leave you on purpose," Gatomon assured her.

"I know…" Hikari began. "Sorry, but when I arrived here my D-terminal didn't come with me."

Hakuno tilted her head, "How did T.K arrive here?" She questioned.

"I saw this static field where Gatomon saw Kari disappear and we jumped through it," the boy answered.

"Why didn't you grab Hikari's D-terminal while you were there?" The magus pointed out.

"Uh… Dang, it! I feel so stupid!" Takeru slapped a hand on his forehead in his own disappointment.

Patamon hovered up slightly above the ground, "It's okay, T.K, we all have our moments."

"I can still manage to digivolve into Angewomon once," Gatomon noted.

"But without my Crest, it's difficult," Hikari noted, "So once is all we got."

"Is Angewomon your champion form?" Hakuno asked.

Gatomon shook her head, "No, it's my ultimate. I'm champion right now."

"Huh…" The magus trailed, so Digimon don't necessarily become huge when digivolving to champion, did that also apply to other stages?

She shook her head, best not to think about such menial things when there was a far more pressing matter. Hakuno Kishinami turned towards her Servant, Archer, to ask him the important question that related to the recent tactical retreat. If what she assumed was true, they best to leave this dark world as soon as possible, not that it wasn't apparent giving the gloom and dreadful nature that blanketed this place.

"Who we facing?" Hakuno asked, getting the Digidestined's attention at the sudden change of subject.

"Unknown," Archer replied. "The presence I sensed is similar, if not identical, the one that attacked us earlier during your unique Code Cast. Except, far stronger, this seems to be his territory and we've walked straight into it."

"As usual…" Hakuno commented, she couldn't detect anything at the moment, her Servants were more capable in that department but if something deadly was in a short range… She would know. Hakuno Kishinami knew she had a terrible luck, if her constant method of walking straight into the enemy's hands in The Holy Grail War were proof enough as it is, apparent that it would also happen in the Digital World.

Takeru then asked, "Any idea on how to get out of this place?"

Hikari shook her head, "I only know they dragged me into this dumb world, I appeared on a cliffside opposite of the lighthouse, had to go through a creepy town to get to the beach."

Hakuno looked to Hikari, "You think it's possible to use your D-3 on the spot you appeared?"

The girl looked to the magus, "I don't know, I didn't try."

Takeru brought out his digivice, "When I tried to use mine to find Kari, I didn't do anything."

"Maybe you were just in the wrong place?" Patamon questioned.

"Maybe…" Takeru trailed off.

Archer decided to comment, "While unlikely, it is currently our best plan. Have you tried using both of the devices simultaneously to enter the Digital World?"

"We never had too," Takeru replied to the red-clad Servant, "But it never hurts to try."

Hakuno nodded, "Kari, can you lead us back there?"

"I think so," Hikari replied, "But that will bring us back closer to the beach."

"It's a risk we have to take," Hakuno said. "If things get rough, Archer can buy us time."

"As my Master wishes," Archer said, agreeing to Hakuno's statement.

Takeru stepped forward, "Patamon can help too."

"Archer works best alone," Hikari said, "But any help wouldn't hurt," The magus finished. Hakuno had never done any team-based combat before, and if she was going to work with the Digidestined she has to gain some experience in that field as their primary method seemed to revolve around teamwork.

Hikari Yagami raised a fist in determination, "Alright, follow me."

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami felt a chill in the air, a suspenseful unease that she could not place. Her skin crawled in discomfort, her heart beats at a slow pace, and her body pulled against her will to continue onward. Her left hand throbbed in slight irritation, Hakuno had to resist the temptation to rub the Command Spells just to bring a sense of safety. Why did the Digidestined not feel this? They looked fine, well, as far as she could tell, unable to sense the creeping atmosphere that loomed around them, observing their every move and just a arms reach from strangling their throats.

Perhaps the reason lies in the fact that they were not magically adept, lacking the circuits and awareness to feel this sort of presence. While they can most certainly react to a threat in their physical view, this was something far different than a villainous digimon. This, _this, was_ an evil the craved to control everything, to watch the _world burn under its rule_.

She had a few minor experiences in this, all which delved back towards The Holy Grail War.

But they had been more akin to killing intent, bloodlust, even focused emotions… Not this, _not like what she felt now._

It beared down hard on her, trying to peel away at her mental fortitude, poking at her defenses, her very self of being with malicious curiosity. It attempted to bring up memories, but Hakuno Kishinami was no ordinary human, and she beat down this unknown dreadful sensation from getting to her mind… If only barely…

The surrounding empty buildings like that of a ghost town did little to comfort her.

It wasn't a foe her Servant could fight, but he seemed quite unaffected, but that didn't mean Archer lacked awareness of it, no… The Heroic Spirit looked on edge, hands gripping non-existent weapons in preparation for a fight that could very well lead to his destruction.

She barely took note that her breathing had stopped, so caught up that it had been the human need for air that brought her back.

Hakuno gasped for air, this sudden reflex made Hikari glance towards her in worry and alarm.

"Are you alright?" She questioned in concern, "It's this world, isn't it? It feels wrong like it's trying to consume you."

The magus looked up, so, they did feel it.

Takeru made a confused expression, "Is something the matter?"

Hikari turned to him, "You don't feel it? A sense of crushing weight looming over you, if I didn't know that you two were with me I might have lost myself to it," She said.

"It must not be affecting me as much then," Takeru reasoned. "I don't know exactly what's wrong, but I want to say that whatever happens, I'm sure you can get through it. Once we are out of here, we can relax."

Hikari nodded, "Thanks, T.K, you're a real friend." She turned to Hakuno, "I have some experience in this, but it seems to be affecting you more than me right now. Here…"

The Digidestined girl took a makeshift necklace, a small thin thread with a whistle attached, from her neck and walked up to Hakuno. The magus only looked a bit in mild confusion as Hikari placed the whistle necklace over her.

"You might not do anything, but I want it to serve as a reminder that you're not alone. Plus, I think it actually looks a bit nice on you!" Hikari said happily with a smile

Hakuno brought the whistle up to view, a slight warmth eased the strain on her heart, a comfort likened to when she interacted with Saber and Caster. Such a display given to her by the Digidestined girl confused the magus, but it wasn't a bad feeling, she liked it.

"Thanks…" Hakuno replied almost subconsciously.

 _A tiny link seemed to form, not previously there._

"Anything, Hakuno!" Hikari replied before looking forward, "There, that's where first appeared!" She stated, pointing towards the location in question.

If it wasn't for the dark gray color of this cursed realm, Hakuno would have thought the cliffside to be a nice spot to view a sunset on the beach. But, they were here, and all it served with a large overhanging onlook on a place that only wanted to delve into her soul and twist it. Takeru, Hikari, Patamon, and Gatomon all walked ahead of Hakuno Kishinami, the magus taking a few steps forward to follow them, Archer right behind.

When they got closer a sense of _dread_ grew.

There was _something_ here.

This wasn't the same sense that tagged on her beforehand, this was _killing intent directed right at them_. This was something along the lines of a _Servant_ , a being that _humans can't comprehend so simply, for it was beyond them_. A weight pressed on her, her mouth opened to warn her companions but nothing came out of it, her senses were on full alarm, a single movement could lead to her _death_. They were walking towards their demise, blissfully unaware as a shadow crept up to devour them whole.

What was she doing?

She had to warn them, to stop, halt their movements before it happened.

But doing so would lead to her imminent death, would it not?

Her body twitched slightly, struggling to move, it was so hard to make her muscles do her will. Hakuno had experienced the death of so many people so many times, each both her fault and the fault of the Holy Grail War. Now, here she was, having the opportunity to _save them_ and she remained still like a coward!

'Damn it…' Hakuno cursed in her thoughts.

Do something…

Do something…

Save them…

 _Save them from dying!_

"Stop!" Hakuno shouted as she ran forward and pushed both Takeru and Hikari down to the floor, just as a _large white tentacle_ came slashing overhead in a manner that would have _snapped their bodies in two_.

The sound of steel colliding against something solid echoed loudly, the tentacles retreated just under the cliffside edge.

"That was close!" Takeru yelled.

"We would have been fish food," Hikari commented.

Hakuno and the Digidestined got back on their feet, the magus looked towards Archer who had twin blades, black and white, in each hand. The Servant stood protectively in front of them, the digimon were too short to be stuck by the earlier attack and so were spared.

"You should pay more attention, my Master saved your lives because she noticed something was off," Archer said, but there was a small sense of approval towards Hakuno's actions.

Hakuno Kishinami wasted no time, whatever had struck would come back to finish the job. The magus raised her right hand, activating her magic circuits which _seemed oddly in more active_ and channeled prana into her magecraft. "Code Cast: Add Defense 16!"

A burst of digital magic erupted from Hakuno's hand before a thin veil of energy surrounded Archer's figure, it then vanished from sight but Hakuno knew that her Servant's durability had increased to handle more dangerous attacks.

"Are you two hurt?" Hakuno asked.

"We're fine thanks to you," Hikari replied. "What attacked us?"

That was when it dragged itself up into view, four massive white claws attached to equally long tentacle-like appendages made itself known, then the face of a sea devil appeared, the head alone was larger than Hakuno herself, even Archer. That was when Hakuno noted that two of those claws were in fact attached to arms, not tentacles, like her previous observation. The size of the creature grew, it was massive, terrifying, and outright hideous to look at.

But compared to some Servants, it did not that same overwhelming presence, not to say it didn't have it, certainly the sense of danger and killing intent, the sheer _hatred_ it seem to display for everything outright put Hakuno on the edge.

"Patamon, I think you should digivolve!" Takeru exclaimed.

"Right!" The orange digimon said.

The D-3 at Takeru's waist shone a bright light, full of color that breached the dull gray. It almost blinded Hakuno for a second, but she was distracted by a sense of hope that emitted from it. Hakuno could almost picture multiple bars of energy erupting from the digivice into Takeru's digimon partner.

 _Evolution_

" _Patamon shinka…!"_

A bright green light enveloped Patamon's form, before it changed color into a pure snow white, digital energy converging together, displaying a few forming feathers that surrounded the evolving rookie digimon, an egg formed around him, growing larger in size before it cracked open and revealed an angel with six wings, carrying a long golden quarterstaff and dressed in flowing clothes of blue shrouds.

" _Angemon!"_

The light dimmed down, Angemon appeared to be in full color, Hakuno was a bit confusion though. Did not Takeru's partner only had Armor Evolution? If the Digidestined could digivolve their partners between multiple forms, then they had a lot more versatility than originally thought. But that was a matter for another time, the most pressing matter in the mysterious horrific creature akin to a rare monster from the Arena, except possible far more dangerous.

"Archer, help Angemon in distracting it until we can find a way out!" Hakuno commanded her Servant, she would naturally help her Servant, but for the moment she had little to no information on the attack patterns of this monster. Until this creature made its move, she'll have to rely on her Servant's intuition and Angemon's support.

Archer only smirked in acknowledgment, hands firmly gripped on the duo of black and white blades held in both hands.

"Code Cast: View Status," Hakuno said, her _magic circuits flared with prana,_ fueling her magecraft while _providing Archer his necessary magical energy._

 **MarineDevimon**

 **Level: Ultimate / Perfect**

 **Attribute: Virus**

 **Specials: Dark Deluge, Evil Wing, Neck Hanging**

"An ultimate?" Hakuno said in a bit of shock, they weren't prepared to face against a ultimate level Digimon. This was really one of the worse times for it to show up, she didn't know the strength of Angemon, but considering he was most likely champion level, it probably is considered a rank or two down when using Servant attributes as a cross-reference.

"Angel Staff!" Angemon yelled out as he spun his quarterstaff around before throwing it with fierce strength, it traveled at a quick speed. It struck harshly against Marinedevimon's head, causing the ultimate level digimon to flinch back, the quarterstaff spinning back to Angemon's grasp.

Hakuno took note of this, either Marinedevimon was weaker than expected for she underestimated Takeru's digimon partner.

"GRAAOOOH" Marinedevimon roared in a manner that would make any Berserker-class Servant smile.

What with her and facing Berserker-like Digimon?

Archer remained motionless, he clearly knew that he hadn't the strength to face something like this at his current level.

But then again, he was used to that.

" _ **Steel is my body, and fire is my blood."**_

He continued his words, Hakuno felt a sense of nostalgia, but she couldn't pinpoint where exactly she had heard the words before. Did Archer use them in The Holy Grail War?

A faint memory, _Archer facing off against Lancer, Dracula, with her in the background._

Hakuno Kishinami's magic circuits _thrummed with energy_ , channeling prana that was being consumed by Archer, it was the cost of keeping him in the physical realm increased every time he continued that aria. While it wasn't yet anything to be concerned about, depending on how many lines there were to whatever he was doing, it could be considered likely it would become something as costly as supporting two Servants simultaneously… If not more so.

Still, would it be enough to face off against an ultimate level digimon? Beforehand, all Archer had to do was destroy the device controlling it, that being a Dark Spiral, but this monster before them was attacking them on its own violation. The only solution would be to retreat or face it head on… And the former option wouldn't get them far. The gateway out of this world, the passage that Hikari came through, could only be here.

The air around them had taken a different tone, whereby in the first sentence Hakuno had been close enough, it still had fully rid of the foul taste that hanged in this world's atmosphere. But now, it was different, as if the gray world was colliding harshly against something that went against it, a will, a resolve, a realm that sliced through all the darkness.

Archer stepped forth, a single step, then vanished in a burst of speed so quick that it could barely be perceived by the human eye, all that was is a gust of the wind and a burst of blue magical energy. Suddenly, the red-clad Heroic Spirit appeared just aside the digimon's white tentacles, a white blade flashed through the air, coming into contact with the claw attached to the long marine appendage. But the claw twisted, his sharp claws coming in contact with enchanted steel, colliding in a sharply pitched sound with sparks flying. Archer quickly pulled the other blade, black in hue, parrying another claw that came slashing downward.

He retreated, taking a leap back while deflecting numerous attacks that came at him with relentless speed. With every block, every attack deflected away from him by the swinging sound that made the twin blades, sparks flew, dulled in gray by the world's twisted contrast of color. Angemon came overhead, his wings beating with great strength and beauty, once above the virus-type digimon he began spinning in a furious motion, winds picked up drawn together by the angel digimon's spiraling movements and begin to conjoin and collide, creating a miniature typhoon that blasted everywhere around him at once while allowing Archer breathing time to plan his next move.

"God Typhoon!" Angemon shouted as the winds scratched and cut along Marinedevimon giant form, small scrapes appearing all over.

"Graaaah!" Marinedevimon roared in defiance, his eyes glowing crimson, eyeing his target… But it was neither Angemon nor Archer that his sight aimed for, Hakuno, Hikari, and Takeru lay in his line of vision.

That was when it was hit by multiple swords made arrows, each appeared like bolts of magic, it grunted in slight pain and aggravation, more of an annoyance than anything else. But it served its purpose, drawing attention away from the vulnerable party towards the Servant with a black bow, nearly the same size as the man himself, who aimed the weapon towards the hatred-filled creation.

As Marinedevimon roared at Archer, Angemon floated his way back towards his partner and the other humans in the area.

"T.K, it isn't safe. This creature is very powerful," He said.

Hakuno turned to the Digidestined, "He's right, we need to get out of here. At his current level, Archer can't last for long," She said.

Well, he could last, even possibly defeat Marinedevimon, but that was only if Hakuno was willing to sacrifice a Command Spell to order him to fight beyond his limits.

And she only had seven of those left in stock for the foreseeable future.

"We're trying," Takeru replied, gripping his D-3 in sight, "But the D-3 just aren't working like we thought."

Hakuno tightened her fists, "You have to try, please, you have to try," Hakuno said, she couldn't die here, she hadn't accomplished her wish, her desire to see the Real World. Countless times as she been teased by its close presence, it was so close yet so far from her grasp and it hurt to know that.

Takeru and Hikari looked to her, the magus was displaying an emotion that was quite raw, so pure in its display.

Hikari narrowed her eyes, "Hakuno," She said grasping the magus girl's hands, "We can get through this, I don't much about my own powers but like you said, we have to try. My brother always said to never give up, there is always a chance to turn things around! And I will do my best!"

A light shined from Hikari's chest, it was pure, beautiful, and breathtaking. Hakuno felt so at peace by its presence.

"Hand of Fate, hriyaaaah!" Angemon's fist glowed a bright golden hue before it released a powerful beam of energy that struck Marinedevimon head own, this attack caused actual pain and damaged the ultimate level digimon far more than anticipated.

It glared in anger, and once again turned its attention to the group.

"Dark Deluge!" Marinedevimon opened its mouth and spit out a large acidic orb that fired like a bullet towards the humans.

" _ **I have created over a thousand blades."**_

Archer appeared before them, in the direct path of the horrific attack.

He raised his left arm, hand opened.

Then, he spoke, loud and clear...

"Rho Aias!"

In that moment, a large iridescent flower made from purple-hued magical energy bloomed in front of Archer as a protective shield, six layers, each smaller than the last, formed one on top the other, totaling in seven rings. A breathtaking spectacle, outshining even Hikari's light in that briefest of moments, hovered as an impenetrable wall for them all.

A large incoming acidic projectile crashed down onto the seventh layer, which rippled like water as it struggled to maintain its form against the attack.

"Having to go this far into my aria to conjured this…" Archer grunted as he kept his arm up, fueling the barrier with prana provided by both him and his Master.

The seventh layer shattered like glass, allowing the digimon attack to penetrate towards sixth.

Hakuno Kishinami started to breathe heavily, Archer was taking a lot of magical energy from her. Her magic circuits burned with activity, straining and struggling to fuel the Servant who in turn fueled the shield. She looked up to Hikari, whose light seemed to grow as the girl concentrated.

Takeru looked at her in concern, "What's wrong?"

She glanced towards him and answered, "Archer is… Taking a lot of energy from me…"

Angemon rushed downward behind Archer's form, "I believe Hikari is almost there, here, take my energy to provide that shield!"

In a sudden burst of orange light, Angemon reverted to his rookie state, Patamon. A surge of energy surrounded Archer's form, allowing Hakuno to breathe normally as the strain to maintain the prana requirements lessened to a more manageable state. The Servant used that energy provided as a source to keep the Noble Phantasm up and running.

The sixth layer broke apart, the acid diminished considerably but maintained its course, striking against the fifth ring.

"To believe a digital creature can pierce through two layers…!" Archer commented in surprise.

"Is this an example of how powerful digimon can be?" Hakuno said in shock.

Then, a bright pillar of light erupted from Hikari, and a portal appeared in the sky, full of color.

Hikari stumbled a bit back, but recovered, "There's our exit! Try your D-3!"

Takeru pointed the digivice towards the pillar, it lights up and a line of white energy shot towards it before vanishing. That was when they noticed the rocks on the ground in the pillar began floating up to the portal.

"Go!" Gatomon shouted, helping Hikari up and grabbing her hand. The cat digimon brought her partner to the pillar, she was tempted to use the newfound pillar to digivolve but decided against it.

Takeru and Patamon followed suite, entering the pillar, the Digidestined started to fly up to the portal. Hikari called down, "Hakuno, come on!"

"Right, Archer!" Hakuno called out.

Archer let Rho Aias fall just as the acidic attack vanished, failing the penetrate through the fifth layer of the Servant's formidable defense. Archer looked injured, but could still move fine as he grabbed hold of his Master and jumped high into the pillar.

The bottom of the pillar retreated upward, preventing Marinedevimon from following the Digidestined and Hakuno with Archer into the portal.

Hakuno Kishinami's vision was encased in light as everything twisted and right itself, she had to force her eyes closed to avoid being blinded, her body felt like it was flying through space at light speeds before then…

Silence…

Something…

Sounds…

Birds?

The beeping of cars…

Wait, cars?

Hakuno opened her eyes.

"This… This is…" Hakuno trailed off in complete disbelief,

The Real World, she was here…

A tear dripped down Hakuno's cheek, "I… I'm here…" She said.

"Congratulations, Master," Archer said, snapping Hakuno out of her stupor and realizing that she was still in her Servant's hold. The Heroic Spirit placed her down on her feet gently, the moment her shoes touched the floor she realized the key difference.

It… It felt so defined.

Hakuno Kishinami collapsed to her knees, her knees made contact with the pave way that made the sidewalk. The magus's hands shook, apprehension held her body, but she pressed further and touched the ground. The sense of touch seemed so amplified in the Real World, every grain had its own texture, her skin could feel a different sensation with each movement.

"Hakuno?" The voice of Hikari caused the slightly older girl to look towards the younger one, she appeared to be concerned.

"Kari…" Hakuno trailed off, "I'm in the Real World, Kari, I'm in the Real World!" Hakuno exclaimed, she could hardly believe it. She, a digital human now sat in the same Real World as every normal human. The magus had tears running down her cheek, she hadn't even realized she had begun crying.

It felt so… So… _Wonderful_.

Unnoticed to her, a small part of her frizzled in and out before reverting to normal.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** That last chapter sure was a big one! Hooray, Hakuno is in the Real World! But what is the frizzling part? Well, my dear readers, this chapter, Chapter 25, marks the near end of the PROLOGUE! Yeah, that's right, all those chapters before? That's just the _start_ of the story, _the setup_.

Anyway, welcome any new readers and thank you to all those who reviewed!

 **MaxHD2490:** So did I, and I wrote it!

 **Ultima-owner** : Wonder how Hakuno would react to a mega like Jijimon?

 **Argeirr** : If anyone noticed, it was probably Archer. And yes, excitement and hilarity await in this chapter!

 **SonicDude8:** I'm sure Nero and Tamano are fine, well, as fine as they can be without Hakuno to keep them in check, xD.

 **Yoshiki-909** : The power of Archer's cooking compels you!

 **Darebear the bear** : I remember him! Man, it's been ages since I read that manga! But no, Parallelmon won't appear as a cameo or otherwise, sorry! As for our bad Digimon Emperor, ofc he will! It'll just mean squat to Hakuno.

 **Student** : She should go eat out! Then maybe shopping, try some sweets and snacks, explore the park, visit some of the Digidestined's homes! Congrats Hakuno! Let's hope nothing bad happens…

 **Deep Sea Diver Man** : Thanks for the big compliment! I'm glad you are enjoying the story!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hands? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 25: Her First Real World Experience

Hakuno Kishinami stood on her feet, wiping off tears she finally took notice of, she looked around her, checking the surroundings. It was… Well, different from the school's architecture that was The Holy Grail War's location of choice. If she could recall correctly from the vague fake student memories given to her by the Moon Cell at the preliminary rounds, the school was set in Fuyuki City, on a section that was particularly more traditionalist than modern, which would explain the different appearance, though similar, that the large building in front of her gave out.

"She is sure staring at our school a lot," Takeru's voice commented.

Of course, those memories were limited as is, they were only meant to keep her mind going on a repeated week by week, strictly tied to only concerns within the school grounds. So any information outside that school was vague and little to barely any knowledge at all.

She didn't even know what 'soccer' mostly was, as the Grail War's school it was based off didn't have such a sport in its curriculum. She knew it was a sport, but nothing else.

"Maybe she's comparing it to her own school?" Hikari replied, she had little idea on how on the dot she was, even if the comparison was actually between two different realities.

The Digidestined girl walked up to Hakuno and pressed a hand on her shoulder, getting the magus' attention.

"Kari?" Hakuno questioned as she recollected herself out of her own thoughts and raw emotions that coursed wildly within her. She blinked, before bringing her arms up and removing the whistle around her own neck. "This is yours… Thanks, again." She said.

Hikari took the whistle, applying it over own neck again, "No trouble, I'm glad you finally got to return to the Real World!" She exclaimed with a smile.

Hakuno couldn't blame her for not fully understanding the sheer scope of her 'returning' to the Real World actually accounted for.

A low grumble occupied the local area of ten feet.

"Oh… I'm hungry…" Hakuno finally noted her own body's needs, well, Real World or not, she still had to take care of herself.

Even if she was _extremely tempted_ to just go exploring everywhere, she had nowhere to start at…

It dawned on her, she was sorta lost…

"Um… Archer?" Hakuno asked for some sort of guidance from the Heroic Spirit, who hadn't vanished into his spiritual form, remaining in his physical form until the time where there was a more unseen place away from the public eye.

He glanced around, taking in the sights for a brief moment, Hakuno noted that with Archer's Clairvoyance skill, he could examine far away landmarks in great detail. After a few seconds, he replied, "Tokyo, Japan. Odaiba to be specific," He commented.

Hakuno tilted her head, how did Archer know where they were? Did the Servant have some sort of connection with Japan?

"Hakuno," Hikari said her name again, causing Hakuno to look to her. "Want to go eat out with us?"

"Huh?" Hakuno replied, unfamiliar with the sentence the girl used.

"Well, you look so happy to be back in the Real World, why not celebrate it?" Hikari said.

"I don't have any money though?" Hakuno said, she knew that much.

Takeru grabbed hold of a back and gave it to Hikari, who thanked him for bringing it to her. The Digidestined girl brought out her D-terminal, "I'm sure my brother can help us with that," She said as she began typing away.

The Digidestined of Hope looked to Hakuno, "Want anything in particular?"

"Um… Anything will do…" Hakuno trailed off, she really had little to no idea on what was around.

"Hm…" Takeru said in thought, "I am feeling hungry for a burger right about now."

"I could use a chocolate shake after what we went through," Hikari commented, "The restaurant is just a bit from here." The girl looked to Archer, then back to Hakuno, "Is it okay for your partner to be out like that?"

Hakuno tilted her head, then replied, "He should be fine?"

Archer nodded in agreement, his expression quite calm as he enjoyed the peace.

"Don't leave us out!" Patamon exclaimed.

Hakuno looked too small digimon, "What about them?"

Takeru replied, "As long as nobody sees them talk, it'll be okay. We've done this before."

"Hey!"

"Kari, you're alright!"

"Is that Hakuno!?"

The magus girl looked toward the direction of the three distinct voices, spotting Daisuke, Cody, and Yolei coming to meet them. They exited the school grounds and crossed the street, luckily there were no speeding vehicles in sight, hanging on their shoulders were tiny baby forms of their digimon partners that Hakuno had briefly seen before through the television screen back in the Digital World. Hakuno felt a bit reclusive, not expecting to be the center of attention, she never had been before.

Daisuke patted her on the back, causing the slightly older girl to almost step forward in keeping her balance.

"I'm happy that you finally got back to the Real World, Hakuno, and you got Kari as well! Man, I got to pay you back somehow!" Daisuke spoke, his voice was quite loud yet it held an optimistic charisma to it that Hakuno could identify easily, he was a natural leader.

Saber was an Emperor so it wasn't that hard to pick out the characteristic when Hakuno spends so much time around the artistic Servant.

Hikari smiled, "You can help my brother pay the bill then."

"What!?" Daisuke exclaimed, "A bill? For what?"

"They're going to bring me out to eat somewhere," Hakuno said.

"Hakuno, who is this handsome guy next to you?" Yolei spoke in a matter that reminder the magus a little of Caster, just far less expressive.

"That's Archer," She answered.

"This is Archer?" Cody said. Hakuno thought him to be the most relatable person in the Digidestined so far. He was quiet, yet knowledgeable, and had proven to be reliable whenever they had conversed however briefly. Plus, he was a yog kid, and Hakuno owned it to Alice to make sure Cody was alright.

"Hmph," Archer grunted in slight annoyance at all the attention he was getting.

"He's tall, and look at those abs!" Yolei seemed lost in her own world, making Archer all the more exasperated.

"You want to join us?" Takeru asked.

"Oh, sorry I can't, I have kendo practice," Cody replied.

Archer arched an eyebrow, making Hakuno wonder what he was interested about in Cody. Perhaps it was the fact he mentioned Kendo that got Archer's attention? She knew what Kendo was, there was a club dedicated to it in the fake school of The Holy Grail War… Not to mention the tiger-

"Gaoooo!"

"Did you hear something?" Daisuke questioned.

Hakuno shook her head, best not think about Taiga any further.

Yolei snapped her fingers in realization and disappointment, "Darn, I have to help out with the family store soon."

"Well, I'll go for sure!" Daisuke said. "And if Taichi is going to be there, all the better!" He was so positive.

"Hooray!" Demiveemon shouted from atop Daisuke's head. "We can go eat!"

Hakuno smiled genuinely, "Yes!" She exclaimed, the mood was infectious.

"Let's go then!" Hikari yelled in agreement.

* * *

There was a strange smell that hung in the air, it was something that was easily identifiable yet completely foreign for Hakuno Kishinami, the restaurant she had entered appeared well-kept, but nothing overly fancy or someplace you would go to as a tourist. But, it was new, she had never seen something like this before even as it seemed to be commonplace in the Real World. There were a few people in a line to a counter where another individual took orders into a machine, overhead that person was a large board filled with a variety of bright colorful pictures, words, and prices as if they meant something of importance.

"You look as if you've never seen a burger joint before," Takeru spoke aloud towards Hakuno.

"You don't need to be so uncomfortable," Hikari said, "Nobody is going to hurt you."

Hakuno Kishinami realized that she had been quite close to her Servant, Archer, by some subconscious desire to find safety by his presence. She may have always wanted to be in the Real World, but only now did she know that it can be quite intimidating.

"Sorry," Hakuno apologized.

She felt a pat on her right shoulder, "Chill," Taichi's voice spoke next to her, "Just look up at the menu and if you see anything you like just say so."

Daisuke gave her a thumbs up, "Yeah! They have really good shakes here, you should totally get one!" He exclaimed.

"Welcome," the cashier greeted, "What would you like today?"

"Um…" Hakuno trailed off, put on the spot, she just choose what seemed the most predominant choice on the menu board. "The super duper combo?"

A few beeping noises were heard as the cashier put in the order, "A super duper combo, what kind of drink do you want with that?"

Hakuno paused for a brief moment before recollecting what Daisuke said earlier, "A shake?"

"What flavor?"

"Uh, chocolate?" Hakuno said questionably.

Hikari commented, "You must be quite hungry, Hakuno."

Hakuno's face flushed in embarrassment, "I just choose what looked best…"

Taichi, Daisuke, and Takeru blinked at Hakuno Kishinami's expression before Archer glanced at them with a face that made them recover themselves quickly and look away from the magus.

The Digital Human switched emotions rather quickly, returning to her rather bland state that made the Digidestined wonder if perhaps there was something off about Hakuno. They couldn't identify whether or not it was due to some past experience or perhaps a born defect that messed with Hakuno's emotional state. Whatever the cause, it made the moments where she did express herself to be very raw and highly potent, it could be compared to if someone just bottled their emotions up for long periods of time, releasing them in large bursts.

Daisuke walked to the cashier, "We're with her, I'll take the same thing she ordered," He said before looking to the slightly older girl, "Let's go get a table."

She nodded in agreement, "Can we get one close to a window?"

"Like seeing the outside?" Daisuke asked, to which Hakuno nodded solemnly, "Sure, if one isn't taken." They walked a bit into the restaurant as the rest of the Digidestined began ordering their meals.

Hakuno pointed towards an open table, "Daisuke, over there."

"Hey, call me Davis, we're friends aren't we?" Daisuke laughed as made his way towards the table.

Hakuno's heartbeat twice in that single moment, a friend?

She hadn't had a friend since…

No, she couldn't have friends, they always get hurt or worse around her!

But...

It felt so _nice._

She couldn't help but smile.

Hakuno sat down at the table, she glanced towards Archer who lay nonchalantly against a nearby wall near them. This place was strange, but it felt quite happy and peaceful like there was a certain atmosphere to it. It was such a foreign feeling, she had never been to a place that could show such a casual demeanor, the closest representation to this would be the commissary back in The Holy Grail War… Yet, even that place held a distant looming that unsettled the magus. However, this eatery held none of that, instead, Hakuno was a bit tempted to just stay in this place for quite a long period of time if not for the fact that it was a restaurant and would probably make her leave after hours.

She started out the window, this world was so different. In the Digital World, there was always a sense of anxiety that plagued her, but here in the Real World, she felt so relaxed and unguarded. Well, not entirely, her Servant was by her side and as such did provide her a sense of protection. The Digidestined were also kind, they've helped her out, she had returned the favor in return but with this latest aid in getting to the Real World, she doubted she could find something equally giving to compressed.

"Hey, I see you find a good table, the digimon should be able to interact without people seeing," Takeru spoke as he arrived, in his hands were two large trays while Patamon sat on his hat. Hakuno Kishinami glanced towards Taichi, who also held two trays with food on them, while Hikari carried her own personal order.

Taichi put down a tray in front of where Hakuno sat, "Here's yours, Hakuno," He said as he walked across the table to sit at the other side. Hikari sat by the magus girl, with Daisuke on her other side, while Takeru sat next to Taichi. The in-training level digimon climbed on top of the free space available, looking eagerly at the Digidestineds' meals.

Hakuno blinked as she looked at her meal, something wrapped in red paper, a carton filled with shaved cooked potatoes, and then a drink that was icy cold to the touch. She looked up to see the others unwrapping their meals, taking bites, and enjoying the beverage known as a shake.

She unwrapped the food item, it was a sizable sandwich, two pieces of bread holding together a large patty of meat, lettuce, onion, tomato, cheese, and pickles. It was a bit dry but held some grease to it that stuck to the meat portion. She grasped it with both hands and took a bite.

Huh, it actually tastes good.

It was an odd flavor, but an addicting one, she had to take a moment to chew.

"Hehe, Hakuno, you got sauce on your face," Hikari commented.

She swallowed and pressed a finger to her lips, it was ketchup, that she could recognize enough from the commissary's own stores of it back in the Moon Cell. She took a napkin and wiped it off, Hakuno looked up to Hikari.

"Is this a… Burger, right?" The magus asked, pointing towards the item in question.

"Yeah, what, never had one before? You are way behind the times then, Hakuno," Hikari replied.

She didn't know what year it was, so Hakuno couldn't really say if she was behind or ahead. It didn't matter, she lacked common information.

"Delicious!" Demiveemon commented as he munched on some potato fries.

Hakuno took a sip of the shake, it took a little bit before the contents within reached her mouth but when it did her tongue exploded with sweet flavor. It practically brought happiness to her mouth when she let it go.

"I like this a lot," Hakuno shook the shake to show it.

"Yeah, as I said," Daisuke began, "They have the best shakes here!"

"So, Hakuno," Takeru asked, "How did you get to the Digital World in the first place?"

Hakuno finished eating a few of her fries before answering, "I went through a door," She said truthfully.

"What kind of door?" Taichi asked and he cut off a piece of his meal and gave it to Gatomon, who thanked him in return.

"Mhm," Hakuno looked thoughtful for a second, "I can't really remember, I was fighting against something at the time,"

Daisuke glanced towards the magus with a shake in hand, "A digimon?" He asked before taking a sip.

"Don't know, but that Dark World reminded me of it," Hakuno replied as she took another savoring bite out of her meal.

It's still good, but Hakuno briefly noted that Archer and Caster had far better cooking skills.

"Dark World…?" Taichi questioned.

Hakuno shrugged, she didn't really want to talk about it right now. She was in the _Real World_ , that's all that matters.

"By the way," Hikari said towards her, "Where you from, Hakuno? I don't recognize that uniform from anywhere near here."

"Huh?" Hakuno replied in shock, "Well… I... Uh…"

Should she tell them?

It was a thing of the past, yet it was also a constant reminder.

She _hadn't come from anywhere_ at all. After all, Hakuno Kishinami was frozen cryogenically due to an illness, kept there waiting for a doctor that would never come. The Hakuno Kishinami that spoke here and now, in front of the Digidestined, was a digital recreation of the real Hakuno that had gained self-awareness during the Moon Cell's Holy Grail War.

She was a Digital Human, _she didn't come from anywhere._

She _wasn't human_.

Yet, at the same time, _she was_.

A contradiction that, even in the Digital World, was an unknown phenomenon.

But, she was in the Real World now, speaking to the _actual bodies_ of humans, not avatars granted to a magus who hacked into the system to be able to participate in The Holy Grail War.

She, _a human of pure data_ , sat in a restaurant in a world of flesh and blood.

That was when she saw it.

Hakuno Kishinami looked past the Digidestined, standing there, behind them, was a _teenage girl_ older than her. _She_ wore a _red shirt_ with a _black skirt and long black socks_ , but it wasn't the clothing that caught Hakuno off guard, but rather the _twin black tails and authoritative expression_ that occupied that.

Her vision felt like _static, her body felt like it was breaking apart for a moment, struggling to maintain its form_.

"R-Rin…?" Hakuno questioned, her voice wavered with deep emotion, disbelief clouded her thoughts.

Was she really there, her friend, one of her best friends?

 _Didn't she kill her?_

No, she didn't, _she saved her_.

That was wrong… Which was it, _what was going on_?

"Hakuno! Hey, Hakuno!"

"Huh?" The magus shook out of her stupor, her body felt intact, fine, normal again. She looked to the Digidestined Daisuke, "What?"

"You looked like you were off in your own world again," Daisuke said, "Just wanted to ask if you had a place to go."

"Um…" Hakuno looked back towards the place where she saw Rin Tohsaka.

She was gone.

But, wasn't she there just a second ago?

Perhaps she was just really tired, that must have been it, she was just seeing things. The transaction towards the Real World must've just caught up with her body and it was readjusting itself… Everything should be fine.

The Digidestined nor Hakuno may have noticed it, but Archer's eyes narrowed down at his master, towards a specific point where he saw a part of her body fizzled in and out like static.

Something was wrong.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note** : I welcome all our new readers to Digital/Extra! And thank all the people who decided to review on the previous chapter, your kindness (and theories) give me a smile everytime I look to them! Also, the DigiMelody came out and I've listened to it countless times!

Also, Fanfiction is being a bitch, they keep deleting my Horizontal Lines!

P.S. FATE/GRAND ORDER ENGLISH VERSION ANNOUNCED! I'm both happy and sad at same time, happy cause it's in English at last! Sad because I just summoned Saber Alter a few weeks ago and I can't transfer accounts! Nooooo! Took me months to get her!

 **Gilgamesh The King of Heroes:** The instability of Hakuno is quite the mystery, but perhaps it has something to do with her being a foreign entity altogether. After all, Digimon are still born of the Digital World which was born from this Real World networks.

 **Yoshiki-909** : Dang it, stop guessing everything correctly! What's the fun in that!? xD

 **Duskrider** : Yep.

 **Sonicdude8** : Archer shows his class's forte in perception and clairvoyance!

 **Ultima-owner** : Don't believe Hakuno has met either of those Digimon before.

 **Student** : A very good theory, one that may or not be true or partially true! But we can both agree on the fact that Hakuno's transfer is quite half-bake.

 **A clashclown** : Yes, especially when you take into consideration Fate/Extra and CCC to the Digimon series, they have many parallels to each other, which is why I was so shocked to find that the two series hadn't crossed over before!

 **Dsgundam00** : Thanks!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hands? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 26: Yagami Residence

Hakuno Kishinami and Archer, along with the Digidestined, left the burger joint satisfied with their meals and the relaxing atmosphere that came free of charge with it. Hakuno felt better, the previous odd experience with her seeing Rin remained at the back of her mind, but her forethought kept focus on the fascinating experience that made the Real World. Everything just seemed so much more defined than in the Digital World, while the network realm had its beauty, the Real World meant just a whole lot more to her that everything she interacted with was multiplied tenfold in her perspective.

"That's beautiful…" Hakuno trailed off.

"Huh?" Takeru said before looking towards the direction of which Hakuno faced.

Hikari nodded in agreement, "The sunset is always a wonderful sight to see," She said.

"Perhaps one of the best sights," Gatomon said.

Hakuno had seen the sunset before, but it was a digital recreation within the Holy Grail Wars' preliminary rounds. While the Moon Cell did a good job, this different sight was real, something that wasn't fake memories but rather new ones seen with her own eyes.

It was breathtaking.

Taichi seemed to be mumbling something on the phone, Hakuno wasn't exactly paying attention but when he hung up and looked to her he said.

"Hakuno," Taichi began, causing her to turn her head towards the older boy, "You don't mind staying with us for the night?"

Hakuno shook her head, she didn't mind. She trusted Taichi enough, and besides, she did have Archer for protection.

Daisuke chuckled, "I would offer my place but my sister and parents would question me all night!"

She looked to him, "Why? I wouldn't mind staying with you all night," Hakuno said.

The Digidestined almost seemed to choke on their own spit after Hakuno finished her sentence. Daisuke waved his hands while face turned a mild shade of pink, "Y-yeah, cause we're friends and all, right?"

"You said you were my friend before didn't you?" Hakuno said, Daisuke had indeed mentioned that along with others throughout the days, but she remained distant to returning the favor. But, the Real World is different right? Bad stuff shouldn't happen here, or at least on the level of The Holy Grail War.

Archer shook his head at his Master's thoughts, she was quite naive on matters concerning the 'Real' World.

"Of course I did!" Daisuke exclaimed, "Um, but I'm keeping the whole DigiDestined thing a secret, so it would be a problem."

"Unless you can pretend to be a stuffed toy!" Demiveemon commented.

"It's alright, I understand," Hakuno said.

"I guess I should get back home too," Takeru said, "Make sure to get sleep tonight for tomorrow's trip to the Digital World."

Daisuke and Hikari nodded in agreement, but Hakuno didn't have any intention of returning, though she did wonder how she was going to get both Saber and Caster here without the Private Room's Holy Stone fueling the Servants. After all, she wanted to show them this world, to be with them, but she also knew that there were no current ways to keep all three Servants out without her magic circuits being drained to her death.

She did hope that both Saber and Caster were getting along…

"See you tomorrow then," Takeru said.

"Yeah, if we survive school," Daisuke joked.

Hakuno assumed he meant it as a joke, as she doubted it was literal like what she experienced. It turns out, literally trying to survive school was actually much more deadly than the real thing, who knew?

The magus waved goodbye to them as they left, and followed the Yagami siblings, Taichi and Hikari, along with Gatomon, towards their apartment complex. It turns out they weren't to far off from the school itself, which made sense, about half an hour of walking with some light chatter here and there that Hakuno remained mostly quiet unless spoken to.

Once they arrived at the complex, just outside the door to enter, Hakuno turned to face Archer, her Servant.

"Archer?" Hakuno asked more than questioned.

He nodded in confirmation, then his form disappeared into an astral state, invisible from all but Hakuno herself whom can sense his position with ease. Taichi, Hikari, and Gatomon all stared at the spot where Archer still was, even if they didn't know it with his disappearance.

"So this is what Agumon meant," Taichi said, having recovered from the surprise.

"If we could do that," Gatomon began, "We'll have no problems in keeping hidden."

"Archer will stay outside," Hakuno said.

"Is that alright?" Hikari questioned, "Won't sleeping out here be uncomfortable?"

Hakuno tilted her head, "Servants don't require sleep."

"I didn't see him eat at all back at the restaurant?" Hikari continued.

Hakuno Kishinami answered, "I give him all he needs, Servants have spiritual bodies so they only need my prana to get energy."

"Prana…?" Hikari said.

"Magical energy," Hakuno answered.

"So Heroic Spirits seem to be quite different to Digimon," Taichi said as he opened the doorway. "We're home!" He yelled into the house.

The Digital Human glanced over Taichi's shoulder, spotting a adult women who appeared into the small hallway that led into the apartment room. "Welcome home, is that her?" The adult asked while looking towards Hakuno herself.

Hikari pushed Hakuno into the front, "This is Hakuno."

The women walked up and grasped Hakuno's hands, "You poor girl, getting traped in the Digital World must have been terrifying! I'm Yuuko Yagami, Tai and Kari's mother." She introduced herself, "Come in, come in! Leave your shoes by the door."

"O-okay," Hakuno said, quite taken aback by Yuuko's offer and kindness all at once.

So, this was a mother? A parent? Guardian?

She's never had one before…

Taichi and Hikari entered, prompting Hakuno to follow and copy their actions in undoing her shoes at the entrance, she looked back to the entrance, glancing at Archer's location.

"You'll be fine," Archer said to her, only been heard by the magus.

Hakuno nodded, Yuuko closed the door and the girl's sight of the Servant.

"How you know about the Digital World?" Hakuno asked in curiosity.

"Oh, well I found out about Digimon during an event," Yuuko answered.

Taichi continued for her, "An evil digimon called Myotismon came to the real world three years ago with his minions, we followed to defeat him and find Kari. It was close, because Myotismon sealed all of Odaiba in a thick fog from the outside so he could use his minions in the public eye."

"Then how come nobody said anything about the digimon with us today?" Hakuno questioned.

Taichi paused, "Good question, but as long as the digimon remain hidden or act like toys it shouldn't cause panic."

That… What? Did the people just up and forget the events that happened?

No that couldn't be it, something else must have happened. Like the information had been suppressed and the blame shifted to something believable. She didn't know and moved her thoughts away from the matter for the time being.

"Come, sit," The Yagami siblings' mother said, leading Hakuno towards the living room with a kitchen near it. The magus sat down on the couch, readjusting herself to be better seated.

"Where you from, Hakuno?" Yuuko asked Hikari sat on the other side of Hakuno as the mother remained standing. Gatomon leaped on top the couch, before laying down in a relaxed matter.

Taichi grabbed one of the kitchen table chairs and brought it over to sit across from them.

Hakuno Kishinami paused in thoughts, how could she answer this question. She didn't know where the original Hakuno Kishinami was born or lived at before being frozen, so the best answer would be to use those fake memories.

"Fuyuki, Japan," Hakuno answered truthfully, well, half-truth to be exact. The Fuyuki City she was referring to was a digital recreation created by the Moon Cell for The Holy Grail War's setting, even then the only place in Fuyuki that was used is the school.

Taichi's eyebrow rose, "Fuyuki?"

Yuuko pressed a finger to her chin, "I don't remember a place in Japan called that…" She trailed off.

Did it not exist? Wait, Rin Tohsaka mentioned that place had been destroyed in the war, but by the time frame of the world she's seen so far, Hakuno doubted that was the case here.

"That's fine, it doesn't exist anymore," Hakuno said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yuuko said, then changed the subject, "Have any family?"

Hakuno shook her head.

"None?" Yuuko said, "Who's your guardian then?"

"That's a parent right?" Hakuno questioned.

Hikari blinked, "You don't know what a guardian is? It's someone who legally is your parent," The girl explained.

"Hmm…" Taichi remained silent, he appeared deep in thought.

Hikari continued, "How did you get stuck in the Digital World?"

"I went through a door that sucked me in and I woke up in the Digital World with my Servant," Hakuno answered, then she pointed toward an object. "Excuse me, but is that a calendar on the wall?"

"Yeah," Hikari said.

"What's the year?" Hakuno asked.

"200X," The girl answered.

Hakuno's face went into one of shock for an instant, the year she was familiar with was 203X.

"Do you have amnesia?"

Hakuno Kishinami suddenly turned faster than ever towards Taichi Yagami, his question taking the previous shock and multiplying by a factor of ten. How did he figure that out? She hadn't told him or any of the Digidestined about her past. Did Archer tell them? No, he didn't really talk to the Digidestined. So how? How did he figure it out?

 _Pain_.

Her vision went from clear to _static_ in an instant, her body ached with agony as she bit her lip to recollect and bear the horrid sensation. She looked up towards Taichi then saw another figure standing behind him, another person who on all accounts should be _dead_ …

No, alive…

It was a slightly older girl, with dark skin, white and silver clothing like robes decorated with rainbow hued collar, her face held a bland emotional expression like Hakuno's own except far more monotoned. The girl's hair was a shade of light violet, almost lavander, her socks were a contrasting color to the other.

Rani VIII.

Then in an instant, she vanished, the pain dispersed, her vision cleared.

Hikari's hands seemed pressed on Hakuno's shoulder, the magus hadn't realized that the girl was shaking her in concern, calling her name.

"Hakuno, are you okay? Tai didn't mean it in a bad way!" Hikari exclaimed.

Taichi seemed to be apologizing, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories!" He bowed profusely in apology.

Hakuno rubbed her eyes, there were tears that had streamed down her face. Had she cried? Did it happen during that strange lapse?

Unknown to them, another small part of Hakuno returned to normal after fading in and out of existence like a bad television connection.

"It's… I'm sorry for worrying you," Hakuno replied. "Taichi is right…" She paused, looking up to Taichi who stopped bowing and Yuuko who seemed to look to her in an expression Hakuno could only guess was concern.

Still, the magus continued, "I don't have many memories," She thought of a way to explain, but remembered the condition of her original counterpart. "I had a genetic disease which used to randomly give me amnesia about a lot of things… I can't remember what happened but I know it's cured now. However…"

Taichi finished it, "It wiped most of your memories one last time?"

Hakuno nodded, it was far more complicated, but she wasn't lying per say, rather stretching the truth to avoid telling the Digidestined the awful events of The Holy Grail War, as well as other more private information that she would rather not tell anyone.

Like her actually being a Digital Human.

Hakuno sighed, "Sometimes I remember stuff, but most of the time it is frightening," She recalled them, so vividly, _burning buildings, dying people, a world of flame, she was born from perdition._ "My Servants say they might have been traumatic events," She referred to when her Servants and Rin had discussed the possibility with her, though it had been Rani VIII who had correctly guessed that she was not human before anyone else.

Yuuko Yagami then said, "You look tired, how about something sweet to help the dreams tonight?" She clapped her hands in a positive light, drawing their minds away from the more sorrowful thoughts.

Taichi stood up straight, "I'll help make some dessert!"

Yuuko nodded to her son, then turned to her other child, "Kari, dear, go to the closest in my room and find a futon. I believe Taichi can sleep on it whole Hakuno takes his bed for the night."

Hikari got off the couch, "Sure!" She said, then looked to the magus, "You relax here, you are the guest of the house!"

Hakuno blinked, "Okay," She replied, but inwardly thought how a bed would feel compared to a futon. She's never slept in a bed before.

Yuuko Yagami went off towards the kitchen, Taichi whispered to Hakuno, "I'll try to stop her from experimenting, don't want you experiencing something worse."

Hakuno giggled, she didn't know why, but she couldn't help but find that funny.

Taichi grinned before he too went off towards the kitchen, seeing how the Yagami family was distracted, outside of Gatomon way lay on top the couch with Hakuno, the magus took the time to look around and observe her surroundings.

It was a small household, smaller than the Private Room back in the Digital World, but it held a homely atmosphere that Hakuno felt comforted by. There were all sorts of objects, pictures of the family, a couple of electronics, some books, and other gadgets that Hakuno couldn't identify. She found a remote on a small table next to the couch, and picked it up with her left hand.

Her eyes drifted to the Command Seals that remained engraved on the back of her hand and arm, but she shook her head and pressed the power button.

The television screen flickered on in an instant, the news channel came to light and Hakuno found herself looking at it.

She became bored with the news and started flipping through channels.

Nothing.

Boring.

Not interesting.

"Oh!" Hakuno exclaimed as her attention had to be devoured by the moving picture concerning a flock of gazelles and a deep-voiced narrator explaining their lifestyle. It was fascinating, the animals looked so beautiful and lively.

"You enjoy nature documentaries?" Gatomon spoke, jumping down from the top of the couch to the seat.

"First time watching one," Hakuno replied, assuming the digimon meant the program on the television.

"I admit they pass the time," Gatomon said, licking her paw before scratching her ear with it, "But you've seen digimon do far more impressive feats."

"I know," Hakuno said as she sat relaxed, slumped, "But it's something in the Real World so maybe that's why I think it's fascinating."

"You're like a newborn kitten, easily awed by the most little things," Gatomon remarked.

The Digital Human didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or not, so she settled for it as a personal speech quirk that Gatomon used. So Hakuno decided to continue watching the nature documentary about African wildlife.

Hikari sat down next to Hakuno a few minutes later.

"You like watching it?" She asked a similar question like Gatomon before.

"Mhmm," Hakuno nodded, she enjoyed the show's peaceful and somewhat inspiring tone.

"Do you think," Hikari paused as she chooses her next words, "You enjoyed nature before you lost your memories?"

Hakuno replied, "Maybe; I like seeing new things."

"What did you think of the Digital World?" Hikari questioned while smiling.

Hakuno looked thoughtful, "It was all confusing at first, there were random objects in places that don't make sense."

Hikari agreed to this, "Yeah, it's like that."

"But, it's pretty big, and there are all kinds of places to explore with my Servants. So there's always something new and that's amazing," Hakuno spoke.

"I'm glad," Hikari replied, "I thought that perhaps Ken had ruined it for you."

The magus girl looked towards the girl, "Kari, who is Ken anyway? I know that he's the Digimon Emperor."

The girl smacked a fist to her open palm, "That's right… Well, we figured out a day or two before we met you that the Digimon Emperor was actually Ken Ichijouji! A kid, just like us! He been using a Dark D-3," Hikari grabbed her own and showed it to Hakuno to give an example, "To prevent normal digivolution, so the Digidestined couldn't do anything. But, that's when we found the Armor Digi-Eggs and the new Digidestined, and T.K and I, got D-3s."

She got a a little off topic, but returned to the matter at hand, "I think that Ken believes that the Digital World is all a game, he's hurting all those innocent Digimon because he thinks they aren't real."

"If he has a D-3, doesn't that mean he has a Digimon partner?" Hakuno questioned.

"Yes," Hikari replied, "I think wormmon is his partner, he never leaves his side. Anyway, when we found out and pinpointed where he left, he had already fled to the Digital World and hasn't come out since… A day later… Well…"

"I showed up," Hakuno pieced it together.

"You were quite the surprise," Hikari giggled.

Hakuno's Portable Terminal suddenly beeped, she didn't have to look at it to know what it meant.

 **Matrix Information Gained!**

 **Digimon Emperor 'Ken Ichijouji': Level 1 - Level 2**

She would have to look at it later and compile the information.

Taichi suddenly appeared aside her, causing Hakuno to jump a little in surprise.

"Good news, I managed to convince her only to make some cookies, we won't be struggling to survive tonight," He said.

Hikari breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness, we'll live!"

"What's so bad about her desserts?" Hakuno asked.

Taichi shivered while Hikari answered, "Have you ever tried beef jerky shakes?"

"What…?" Hakuno Kishinami didn't even know what a shake was until a few hours ago, but a beef jerky shake? She doesn't even know what that tastes like but it sounds horrifying.

"Exactly, that's mom when she experiments," The girl said.

"Here you go!" Yuuko came back and placed a plate of cookies on the table.

Hakuno reached for one and began munching on the sweet, "This is good, what is this?"

"Peanut Butter Chocolate Chip!" Yuuko exclaimed.

"Mhm," Hakuno hummed as she took another bite.

This place was nice, she liked it here.

"After this, you can borrow some of Kari's clothing for tonight. Then off to bed you three!"

"Older and still told what to do," Taichi groaned.

Hikari clapped her hands, "I'm sure Mimi would love to dress you up, Hakuno."

The magus looked to Hikari, swallowing the food, "I've only ever worn my uniform."

"What!" Yuuko exclaimed, "You must be filthy then, time to get you a bath and clean clothes! I'll wash those garments you're wearing, don't worry!"

Hakuno wanted to say that she did keep them clean, well, actually Archer kept her clothes clean. Saber and Caster both dragged her into the baths, fighting over her for attention. But she only nodded in acceptance, the Yagami siblings' mother had a tone that she couldn't really talk back to.

Hakuno's _vision went static for a split second_ before returning to normal.

She shook her head, must've been her imagination.

This was a good day, her first day in the Real World.

Meanwhile…

Outside…

A lone Servant stood on the rooftop of the apartment building, overlooking the vast city.

He remained stoic, but his face was a little downcast.

"My pity for you, Master," He spoke, knowing Hakuno couldn't hear him. "But it appears that tonight will be your last in this world for a long while."


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note** : Hey everyone! First, I'll like to welcome all our new readers joining us and having joined us in the latest chapter! And I thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed the story! Now, I'll like to begin by saying that I finally got the courage to ask for a art commission for Digital/Extra, which was accepted! I'll be sure to share it with all of you when it's finished!

P.S. Fanfiction docs being a shit again, can't seem to put in 2 horizontal lines when I need them.

 **SonicDude8** : Archer being an Archer, man, it's like people die when they are killed, huh?

 **Yolea Irk's** : Who knows? Hakuno is 30+ years in the past from the 'present day' and even then we only have small bits of information on whether or not it's the same universe!

 **MaxHD2490** : Fate/Extra is set in the 2030s, keep in mind, even in that future all their supercomputers combined couldn't even do 0.00001% of what the Moon Cell could accomplish! And Hakuno is a entity of that! So she's like, probably more advanced than anything in the Digital World. But yeah, Hakuno has some bad memories, she really needs friends!

 **Student** : Thanks! And yeah, Hakuno needs some friends, all those bad times really get to her head, especially with all the crazy alternate timeline memories that the Moon Cell pushed on to her.

 **Yoshiki-909** : No, no, please continue theorizing and predicting! It makes me happy.

 **Blarg7865** : I admit, I have entertained the idea of introducing more Servant(s), as I said only Fate/Extra Servants would appear. But Hakuno can barely handle three, let alone a whole group. Let's remember that in Fate/Grand Order the Servants are provided by Chaldea, like the Moon Cell provided the Servants in Fate/Extra. But Hakuno doesn't have the Moon Cell support anymore, so she's struggling, even as a Moon Cell entity herself. Also, haven't played Persona… Yet.

 **Darkness** : All the Servants in the future will have some moments in the Real World with Hakuno, the problem is getting to that point without Hakuno vanishing into data particles.

 **Darebear the bear** : It's all good! And yeah, you would think with these other series that feature digital-related content would have crossovers with Fate/Extra! But apparently not. :(

 **KRP** : You're a new face! Welcome! It brings me much joy to know that you've been enjoying the story! I really do try make sure it's entertaining, not only for me, but for all of you readers as well!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hands? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean.

[Insert Horizontal Line here that doesn't seem to work!]

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 27: THIS ILLUSIONary Wish

 _The image was a blur, hardly distinguishable, but the voices were clear and meaningful. It was dark, but illuminated by moonlight, everything appeared hazy, as if there was a loose connection to the origin. But that mattered little… There was a small boy, with a distinguishable red color that made his hair, next to the boy sat a older man, his facial structure was entirely unidentifiable even in comparison to the boy's own blurry figure._

 _But, it was father and son, sitting side by side on a wooden porch looking up at the moon and stars that hung high above._

 _A night with a beautiful moon in the midst of winter, a slight chill but nothing that brought discomfort._

 _A peaceful serenity._

 _Then, the man spoke, his voice sounded gruff, yet yearning for what he said._

" _When I was a child, I wanted to be a hero of justice."_

 _A boy replied with a bit of anger, asking, "What? What do you mean by wanted? Did you give up?"_

 _The man laughed apologetically, looking up towards the sky._

 _"Yes, unfortunately. Being a hero is a time-limited thing, and it becomes hard to call yourself that when you grow up. I wish I'd found that out earlier."_

" _I see," The boy replied in an accepting matter. "Then I guess it couldn't be helped then."_

 _The man nodded, "Yeah. It really couldn't be helped."_

" _Yeah, it can't be helped, so I'll take your place." The boy suddenly said, making the man look to him. "It's impossible since you're an adult, but it should be all right for me. Let me take on your dream-"_

" _-I'll make it come true."_

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami opened her eyes, her vision wavered and blurred, a drowsy state of mind holding her. It took a minute before her body started to awaken fully, and the Digital Human sat upright from the bed she lay on, careful not to hit her head on the top bunk that made the twin bunk bed. She yawned, stretching her arms in front of her, she took note that there was a folded futon on the floor.

Hakuno blinked, before it dawned on her that she was at the Yagami residence within the Real World. She looked to herself, a colorful blue shirt with matching long pajama pants covered her body, while the shirt itself was comfortable, it was slightly tight around her chest due to the difference and her and Hikari's body structure.

Still, it was rather nice to wear different clothes for a change. While she has grown accustomed to her school uniform, even quite attached to it, something new brought about a relaxing tone.

The door opened into the room, Hikari Yagami appeared in the doorway. She looked to Hakuno, taking immediate notice that the magus was awake.

"Good morning, Hakuno," Hikari greeted warmly.

Hakuno Kishinami blinked, unused to be greeted in the morning by anyone that wasn't Caster or Saber.

"Ah, morning…" Hakuno trailed off.

"Not a morning person, huh?" Hikari joked lightly, "Mother washed and dried your clothes for you, and breakfast is being made."

Hakuno stood up, "Thanks," She replied.

"Come join us," Hikari waved Hakuno to come before leaving the room.

Hakuno Kishinami was eager to eat, but first she decided to collect her thoughts together. The lessons learned from the Holy Grail War didn't disappear overnight, Archer stressed the importance on making sure any new information was properly examined, while Saber insisted that Hakuno made sure not to stack up so much at once. Caster… Well, Caster kept her grounded.

On the most recent note, there appeared to be another dream cycle. The process of elimination depicted that Archer was the most likely candidate for this memory of sorts, however murky and faded it might have been. It is likely the memory had been important to Archer, but the connection between Archer and herself was not strong enough to see all the details. If Archer was the boy, which she assumed might be the case, then that would explain how Archer began his journey into becoming the Heroic Spirit she knew him now.

She wouldn't question him about it until she learned now.

Thinking back to yesterday's events, there were a few instances whereby her body was experiencing some sort of pain, not to mention illusions about both Rin and Rani, both her friends back in the Holy Grail War that were either killed or survived… She didn't know which, as the Moon Cell had jarred her memories back when it had been deleting her. The most plausible answer to this predicament might be her body adjusting to the Real World, as her being a Digital Human in a world of flesh and blood might bring some conflict. She'll have to ask Gatomon or any of the other digimon whether they had briefly experienced the same thing back in their first day into the Real World.

Now, the last topic would be about the Dark World-

A growling sound made itself known, Hakuno Kishinami sighed as she stood up and began making her way towards the door. She can finish later, it was getting hard to think on an empty stomach.

She mentally checked her magic circuits, they were fine, mostly dormant with the exception of prana being passively generated to supply Archer's existence. Hakuno knew, that if it had been any other Master that they would have died to a single Servant's requirements, let alone three.

Though even she struggled to maintain two at the same time, the Holy Stone was a very lucky find.

A scent of a cooked meal brought her attention fully on satisfying her body's desire for sustenance. Strangely enough, her senses seemed more heightened in the Real World.

Perhaps the Real World was just like that, or it was another sign of her body adapting to a non-digital environment?

"Sit down, Hakuno," Hikari called over, patting a hand against the chair that was set besides her to the table.

Hakuno Kishinami walked over, pulling the chair back and sitting down. The magus looked over the tabletop, noting a few dishes she could recognize that were served in the cafeteria, or commissary, back in the Moon Cell due to their simple recipes.

She could briefly recall a Master that had complained about that.

The Moon Cell didn't really do good cooking, it could create multiple realities in a digital space and support hundreds of Servants, but when it came to food it got lazy and just made plain stuff.

Still, this looked better, smelled nice too.

"Thank you for cooking, Miss Yagami," Hakuno said towards Yuuko Yagami, the mother of the household.

"It's no trouble, eat up!" Yuuko said as handed Hakuno silverware and a pair of chopsticks, both in which Hakuno Kishinami were familiar with.

Taichi clasped his hands together, Hikari following suite, in a moment of knowing the culture Hakuno also joined into it.

"Let's eat!" They all said in unison like a single chorus.

Gatomon leapt onto an empty space on the table, taking a seat where Hikari had placed a small plate with food for her Digimon partner. This reminded Hakuno of her own Servant, who she briefly checked her connection with to find that he was nearby…

In fact, he was in astral state just across the room, silently watching.

While any other person might have felt a bit awkward to this, Hakuno Kishinami felt secure to know he was there. Saber, Archer, and Caster had been with her through thick and thin, supporting her since the very beginning of the Holy Grail War.

Hakuno grasped the silverware and began eating her meal, the instant her taste buds made contact with the food, her mouth exploded with ecstasy, before calming down a second later.

"This is good!" Hakuno exclaimed her thoughts out loud, reaching out towards a cup to drink.

"Thank you!" Yuuko said in reply, a bright smile on her face.

Taichi noticed something, "Wait, Hakuno, don't drink the coffee!" He warned.

Too late.

"Mfph!" Hakuno almost did a spit take, "Gah, what's in this?!" She said while her face was reeling from the shock, her mouth's taste buds seemed to have died and resurrected all at once.

"Mint and sour cream coffee! I found the recipe online by some women named Kuremi!" Yuuko said brightly.

Taichi groaned, "Who in their right mind would mix those together?"

Hikari laughed sheepishly, "Toxic coffee…"

"Oh don't be so dramatic," Yuuko said, drinking a cup, "I find it quite exotic."

Hakuno Kishinami stuffed some food in her mouth if only to remove the coffee's taste from her senses. Oh, she could hear Archer snort in amusement, she would get back at him later.

A few minutes past, earlier antic aside, Hakuno enjoyed her meal.

It was rather peaceful, she had a nice rest, a good breakfast, and the Yagami family is really kind.

The Real World was just so… Serene.

 _That's when the pain hit._

Hakuno gasped sharply, catching Taichi and Hikari's attention.

"You alright?" Taichi asked.

"F-Fine…" Hakuno breathed out, she stood up, "Bathroom…" She worded out but didn't seek to relieve herself, but rather deal with whatever struck her body with such agony.

 _It hurts._

She stepped away from the table, heading towards the restroom within the residence. Hakuno's vision wavered, her legs weakened and struggled to support her. The magus had to press a hand against the wall, her breathing had steadily increased to take in quick, heavy breaths. The Digital Human twisted the doorknob, forcing her way into the room and closing it behind her. She took noticed that Archer had followed her.

 _Her body felt like it was coming apart._

The Servant appeared into physical form, "Master, your body cannot handle-"

"No!" Hakuno yelled, "I'm fine…" She spoke in defiance of whatever Archer was going to say, she knew what he was going to say, _she knew but chose to ignore it._

* * *

Archer narrowed his eyes, looking at his Master, Hakuno Kishinami, whom fell to her knees on the floor as her arms and legs turned static like a television screen that had lost its signal. The parts of her body kept changing between that of Hakuno to data particles that struggled to maintain a coherent form. If this kept up, Hakuno Kishinami would vanish from the world, dying at the hands of what he assumed was rejection by Gaia, the Real World.

However, the Digital World, on the other hand, accepted her presence.

"It is best we return to the Digital World," Archer spoke.

"I don't need too, if I go back I can't return," Hakuno said, her arms and legs stabilized and the pain diminished to nothing. "See? I'm alright."

Archer disagreed, "It will happen again, each time worse than the last."

"I don't want to go back!" Hakuno yelled at him, the Servant sighed, his Master was being uncooperative, Hakuno was rarely like this. But it made sense, she was finally realizing her dream, her wish, and now she had to give it up to survive?

He himself had died for his dream, why couldn't she for her own?

"Very well," Archer sighed as he re-entered his astral state. As someone who perished for the sake of his ideal, who was he to judge whether she wanted to die to her own?

But… He made a promise to the Rin Tohsaka of the Moon Cell.

" _If Hakuno survives this, please, watch over her. And make sure she doesn't do any stupid like die or something!"_

" _And if something does happen to her I swear I will find a way to hack Heroic Spirits just to tear you apart myself!"_

Knowing her, she would, Rin Tohsaka was talented and highly dedicated. While her attraction to Hakuno Kishinami certainly caused a bit of surprise, he was happy that his Master found a friend in her.

As such, he would save his Master, even from herself.

He followed the little magus girl as she left the bathroom, greeting both Taichi and Hikari in a manner that implied nothing was wrong. Archer knew that Hakuno did like to lie, when she did it was usually in defence against a harsh truth. But, she was lying in a sense, why she didn't reply with a lie her mannerism was entirely wrong for someone who earlier was literally fighting for her right to exist.

Well, he would let his fragile Master continue to enjoy herself. In the meantime, he would think of possible solutions.

It was quite clear that she was having trouble maintaining her form in the Real World. He believed it might be possible rejection by Gaia, but it didn't match with the knowledge he knew. Servants like himself state of existence were rejected, but it was countered by a continued source of prana from the Master and Holy Grail, or in this case, just Hakuno.

But Hakuno generated her own energy, and rejection by the world didn't cause the amount of pain his Master was clearly experiencing. It was also constant, where by this was in intervals occurring at increasing frequency. So, it was not Gaia, but something else what was causing the problem.

He had done Structural Analysis, a scan, of Gatomon in her slumber. This allowed him to gain vital information on the difference between a Servant and a Digimon. The data make-up was of course, different, but that didn't seem to be the key factor. It seemed that Gatomon was a unique individual, tied to the Digivice and accepted by the Real World as a part of it, as if it recognized what the Digimon was.

He would have examined the Digivice, but decided against it, the device gave him a headache to look at it, while nowhere near the severity of Ea, it was clear the Digivice had artificial origins.

In also examining his own Master, careful not to disturb her peaceful slumber at the time, it was clear that there was a major difference in both the makeup and classification.

In simple terms, it might have been possible that the Real World was completely confused on what Hakuno Kishinami _exactly_ _was._ Not to mention, she had no connection to a Digivice or came through a natural, or D-3 created he assumed by how the Digidestined do things, gateway into the Real World.

So it didn't know whether to accept or reject, so she did both.

Of course, this was all speculation, but it was clear that it was heading more towards rejection that acceptance at this point.

"Hey, Hakuno, you want to come to the school? You can be my shadow!" Hikari exclaimed.

Hakuno nodded, "Sure," She said with interest.

"Great, I'm sure everyone would love to talk with you!" Hikari said, "Let's get ready then."

Taichi got up, "I got plans so catch you later, Kari."

"Okay! Hakuno, your clothes are over here…"

Oh great, now he has to follow his Master to a school. She could be so troublesome.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami stepped out of the Principal's Office, she had been a bit worried at first, but Hikari played the Principle into accepting her to shadow the Digidestined girl. Hakuno had used her pre-established fake memories to fill in any holes by using information she knew from the Moon Cell's illusionary school.

The magus patted down her uniform's skirt she wore, literally the only clothing she owned. It was also, outside of the Portable Terminal, the only item from the Holy Grail War that transferred with her into the Digital World. It had actually proven quite durable, the fabric seemed extremely resistant to tear on the level that nothing sort of a Servant's weapon would be able to cut it.

Although it didn't protect her, it was still nice to have something from back then. She chose not to align it to the Holy Grail War, but rather a reminder of the good times she had with Rin and Rani VIII, along with the moments with her Servants.

"We got to hurry!" Hikari suddenly grasped hold on Hakuno's left hand, "Class is about to start and let me tell you that detention is not something worthwhile!"

Hakuno nodded dumbly, taken aback by Hikari's sudden action. The girl dragged Hakuno, the magus forced to go from a gentle walk to a light jog as to keep up with the energized pre-teen, or was that teenager? She didn't' really know Hikari's age, but it must lie somewhere between eleven to thirteen years old giving her stature and growth.

Of course, why was she even thinking about age groups confused Hakuno herself? Perhaps it was something that humans just did?

Wait… How old is she herself? She couldn't be that much older than the Digidestined, but she was also sure that she was younger than the older ones.

Thoughts for another time.

The sound of a door sliding open brought Hakuno Kishinami back to reality.

She blinked.

Apparently when the door opens everyone looks towards it.

All those eyes were now looking straight at her.

Hakuno felt very nervous all the sudden.

She mentally counted the number of people inside the classroom, numbering around probably a little over a dozen. She took immediate notice that there were two other Digidestined within the room, Takeru and Daisuke, both who recognized her on entry. They appeared to be surprised that she was even here inside the school. Hikari pushed Hakuno into the room, against the magus' own wishes to not be the center of attention, apparently even if she was bland looking a new face was still a topic of interest.

"Kari, who's that?" One of the girls in the class asked.

Hikari patted a hand on Hakuno's shoulder, "This is Hakuno! She's my shadow today!"

Hakuno Kishinami bowed, gathering the courage to speak she said, "I'm Hakuno, Kishinami Hakuno. Please take care of me," She said before standing back up straight.

A silence held in the air for a brief few seconds, making Hakuno wonder if perhaps she did something wrong.

She couldn't help but ponder on how useless all the lessons provided by the Holy Grail War proved absolutely useless inside a real classroom. Then again, those were NPCs and Masters, the latter of various ages, not actual school children.

"I love your hair!" A group of girls seemed to gather around both Hikari and Hakuno.

"Huh?" Hakuno said in surprise, "Thanks?" She questionably said.

"Your clothes look nice, are they your current school's uniform?" Another asked.

"Yes," The Digital Human replied, "Everyone in my school was required to wear uniform," She said truthfully, only with the exception of the highly gifted Masters managed to change their wear. All others were in default school uniform.

"The ribbon is really cute, and the black long songs blend in so much with the rest of the uniform!" Yet another girl stated.

Hakuno blinked, "I never really thought about that much…" She trailed off, taking more immediate notice of her own appearance. Did she really look cute?

"Alright, alright," Hikari raised her hands in front of the curious students, "Don't crowd around her!"

"Sorry," They replied and finally dispersed to give them some space to move.

Hikari led Hakuno into the classroom, "This is where I sit," Hakuno said, pointing at the desk.

Takeru came over, bringing a chair that he set down, "Here," He said, looking toward the magus. "I didn't expect you to come here."

"Kari invited me," Hakuno replied happily a small smile on her face.

"You enjoying it so far?" Hikari asked while she sat down. Hakuno followed suite, sitting down on the chair provided by Takeru.

"Yeah, I look forward to seeing more," Hakuno said.

"Hey," Daisuke suddenly said, "You can play Soccer with us during sports class today! I'll show you all the ropes!" He exclaimed with a raised fist, confidence booming in his voice.

"Yes!" The magus replied with equal enthusiasm, she looked forward to trying the sport.

A man dressed properly in what looked like a uniform entered the room, he was clearly an adult and Hakuno could identify him as the teacher with but a glance. He looked around the room, taking but a small brief look at her, before clearing his throat to catch the attention of the students. At that moment, a bell rung, signalling the start of the school day.

"Alright everyone, take a seat. Hikari?" The teacher stated, looking towards the girl wearing pink clothing.

"Yes?" Hikari replied.

"You are responsible for Hakuno Kishinami, be sure to share your supplies," He said, "Now everyone open your math books to page one-twenty-seven."

"Sorry, Hakuno," Hikari apologized to Hakuno, much to her own confusion, "We're starting with math today, try to not sleep out of boredom."

She tilted her head, what's the problem with arithmetic equations? Hakuno Kishinami glanced over to Hikari's book, her eyes scanning through the pages and mathematical solutions inside. The Digital Human couldn't find what the issue was, all of this was quite easy to solve, her mind went through all the information quickly and determined the solution in a brief span of a few seconds.

Maybe it had something to do with the lesson provided?

She decided to give it a shot and paid close attention to what was provided by the teacher's words and demonstrations on the chalkboard.

After ten to twenty minutes, the teacher stopped speaking and started handing out sheets of paper to each student.

"Hakuno, you can help Hikari or watch if you want," The teacher said as he handed Hikari her own copy before moving on.

The magus nodded and looked to Hikari's work.

"Aw man, I hate these…" Hikari said as she tapped a pencil against the desk.

"What's the matter?" Hakuno questioned the Digidestined girl, "The answer is two."

"How did you figure that out so fast?" Hikari asked in surprise, looking towards the Digital Human.

"What you mean? It's easy," She replied, "Look, the next problem's solution is thirty-seven, while the one after that doesn't have one because the equation is the answer."

"Eh…?" Hikari seemed dumbstruck, "You solved all of those in seconds! Are you a math wizard or something!?"

"Does being a magus count?" Hakuno joked lightly.

Hakuno Kishinami realized to herself that she had much more advanced studies in her memories than what was in an average school. Then again, such lessons were from three to four decades in the future, so she had an unfair advantage. Top it off with being an self-aware AI of sorts, well, many would call that cheating if they knew.

Apparently, Daisuke had been listening in, and he stealthy brought his own work near Hakuno without the teacher's notice.

"Hey, Hakuno, what's the answer to this?" He pointed to the problem in question which didn't have any work on it.

The Digital Human looked to it for a few seconds, "X equals ten."

"Awesome!" He said as he quickly wrote that down.

"Hakuno!" Hikari said, "You can't just tell him the answer!"

"Why?" She asked puzzlingly.

"Because how would he learn to solve it himself if you just give him it," The girl replied.

"I guess that makes sense," Hakuno said.

"Way to spoil my easy day," Daisuke replied with a sigh of having to do it himself.

The magus smiled, this was an interesting day so far.

She wondered what else was in store.

* * *

The lunch hour came quickly from Hakuno's point of view, she had thoroughly enjoyed the experience that an actual classroom setting provided. It was a novelty that she never had a chance to enjoy in the Holy Grail War, as the preliminaries were but the same exact day repeated over the course of three days in a way to see which Masters could realize the oddity and become worthy of passing. Everything has be so predetermined as the same actions occurred over and over.

But, in the Real World, nothing could be predicated. No matter what Hakuno expected would happen, something else did that turned that expectation on its head.

Though…

Hakuno Kishinami poked the meager meal that made the school lunch tray provided to her.

School lunches remained the same no matter what universe.

She should have gotten Archer to make her something.

"Hakuno!" A familiar voice said as Yolei appeared across from Hakuno Kishinami on the table she sat at.

"Hello, Yolei," The magus greeted.

"I didn't know you were here," Yolei said.

Hikari, who had been sitting next to Hakuno, said, "She's my shadow for today, I thought I would her around the school!"

Yolei pouted, "Why didn't I think of that idea?"

"We were busy," Cody suddenly appeared. "Afternoon, Hakuno," He greeted her.

"Hey, Cody, I didn't know you went to this school?" Hakuno questioned.

He nodded, "I'm at an earlier grade than everyone else, but all of us go here."

"What about the older Digidestined?" Hakuno questioned.

"Besides Joe and Mimi," Takeru said, coming with his own lunch he had heard the conversation. "Everyone else is in the higher grade school."

The Master of three Servants examined her surroundings as the Digidestined began to do some light chatter. The cafeteria was rather large, and there were dozens upon dozens of students varying in ages. There were children, pre-teens, teenagers, and the occasional adult that were part of the school staff. Hakuno couldn't help but be reminded of multiple Masters she met, she wondered how Shinji and Alice would be welcomed to this school.

In any case, hunger gnawed at her stomach, so she began to eat the provided school meal. It satisfied her, but Hakuno believed she had been majorly spoiled by her Servants in terms of food quality because she didn't really find the lunch too enjoyable.

 _Her vision began static like television noise, senses of touch and sound dulling into nothingness._

She shook her head, grasping her forehead with a hand. That lasted very briefly, and good thing too, as she didn't want to make a scene in the midst of everyone's presence.

"Hey, Hakuno, we still got time, I can show you around more," Hikari said.

"I'll come with you!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Hakuno nodded, she barely ate but the recent episode took away her hunger.

The Digital Human stood up, bringing her tray to the trash and dumping it. She turned and faced both Hikari and Daisuke, who had done likewise, with the exception they had fully eaten there own.

"Where to, Kari?" Hakuno asked.

Daisuke answered, "Outside, we got an awesome field!"

Hikari shrugged, "Alright Davis, you lead then."

"Sure thing!" He said loudly.

Hakuno Kishinami followed the two Digidestined out of the cafeteria, there was a long hall where at the end was exit out of the building towards the field. Daisuke and Hikari began walking ahead, and Hakuno started to follow them. There were a few groups of people in the hallway, chatting lively about numerous subjects.

She walked.

And walked…

Walked…

 _She kept walking…_

 _Everyone's gone, the hallway never ends, a red mist looms in the air, the windows showing nothing but an ominous crimson glow._

Hakuno Kishinami looked around her, everyone had vanished, a disturbing presence oozed over her. _Her body felt like it was fading, fading, fading, fading… She was disappearing, she was turning into nothing, she wasn't real._

The magus' heart beat slowly, its volume could be heard ringing in her ears. She stepped forward, her legs could barely support her weight. Hakuno grasped the handle of a classroom door, but could not slide it open. She glanced towards the window, but saw nothing but a red glow that didn't resemble a sunset in the slightest sense.

 _It reminded her of blood, memories of dark magic, a lust for her death._

She looked for the Digidestined, they were not here.

"Archer…?" She called, but the Servant didn't answer, he wasn't here.

 _Alone._

 _Ungaurded._

 _Helpless_.

 _Fading_.

Hakuno Kishinami glanced towards her Command Spells, and tried to summon the magic within them to call forth her Servant.

 _They didn't respond to her will_.

She stood straight in the middle of the hall.

 _Then, the sound of steps walked towards her from behind_.

A familiar presence, one she hoped to never see, nor ever meet again. A designated fake that spoke in a tone that relished in the sight of agony done upon others. An uncaring individual that provided nothing but the most minimal of help, that watched her squirm her way through Master after Master, fascinated and pleased at the actions she had done to survive, in what she had to do to every foe that faced her.

"Go away," Hakuno spoke.

" **Oh? But you called me here, surviving Master, victor of the Moon Cell's Holy Grail War."**

"I don't want to see you, Kotomine," She replied.

The fake priest, the monitor of the Holy Grail War, why the Moon Cell ever selected this individual to provide guidance to the Masters was beyond Hakuno's wildest guesses.

Kirei Kotomine, an NPC that was unlike all the others, that reminded Hakuno so much of that one man, yet so entirely different all the same.

" **I am here to provide guidance to you, like I have to so many others before you."** His voice grated on Hakuno's nerves, but she dared not to turn around to even face the man, she hadn't the courage to do so.

"What can you possibly help me with? You're just my imagination…" She trailed, she wanted to believe her own words, she wanted to, _but she didn't._

" **Perhaps, but in that case I am also your mind. I have come offering an answer to your predicament."**

"... Answer?" Her voice quivered.

" **Yes, it is simple. Like your Servants, you are of similar make. They are supplied by you to keep them in the world. So why not have yourself supplied with energy to keep you in this world?"**

"How…?"

She could see his smile, _his terrifying grin_ , as he placed a hand upon her left shoulder, his head lowering to bring his mouth close to her ear.

" **Use a Command Seal, order your Servant to take the energy from the Digimon."**

"There aren't any in the Real World."

" **Do not worry girl, I have the perfect solution for you."**

Hakuno's breath stopped.

" **I assume you remember those called the Digidestined?"**

"I… I can't do that…!"

" **You can, all it takes is one to fulfill your wish. Just order your Servant, command him to-**

 **-Kill them."**

 _Everything shifted, her body came back to place._

Hakuno Kishinami blinked, finding herself on the floor. She sat upright, her eyes trailing down to her left hand, staring at the Command Seals that remained engraved on her skin. A sinking feeling gripped her heart, temptation clawing at her emotions as her desires grew by the second, the wish to be fulfilled only at a breath's notice. A single command that would determine whether or not she would stay in the Real World.

"Hakuno! Hakuno!"

She looked up, finding the Digidestined looking at her in concern, they were all here. It brought her out of the locked stupor, taking her mind away from the Command Seals to the younger kids who looked at her.

"Where am I?" Hakuno questioned.

"We brought you to the Computer Room," Yolei said, "We didn't want to attract too much attention and it was close by."

Hikari breathed out a sigh of relief, "You scared us, your entire body started to come apart like…"

Takeru answered, "When a Digimon dies… It shouldn't be possible, but... "

Cody finished his sentence, "You're not human?" He questioned.

Hakuno Kishinami's eyes widened, her emotions froze, expression remained shocked.

"I… I…" She tried to answer, but couldn't.

"How could you say that!" Daisuke suddenly spoke in reply, "So what if she phased in and out like static, doesn't mean she's not human!"

Hikari nodded in agreement, "It could be like when I was being transported to that Dark World."

Takeru shook his head, "But I saw that happen to you once, this looked completely different. I saw entire body was coming apart when we came over to help."

Yolei prodded her own fingers, "It was frightening to look at, Hakuno, your body was still digital even though you are in the real world, to see that happen to you scared us all."

"He's right," Hakuno finally answered, "I'm not a normal human… I'm a Digital Human. I was created."

"Like an AI in those movies?" Takeru asked.

She shook her head, "I'm not an AI, I'm… Well… I'm a digital copy of the person called Hakuno Kishinami."

Daisuke raised his fist, "I don't care if you're a AI, digital, or whatever, you're-"

"Aaaargh!" Hakuno shouted, it was happening again, so soon after the previous one, _her body was coming apart, now her entire form was covered in static, her hands were struggling maintain form as they separated and reformed again and again into and out of small data particles._

"Hakuno!" The Digidestined shouted in concern, crowded around her, but unable to do anything as they watched helplessly.

Hikari yelled, "Is there anything we can do to stop this!?"

"Why is this happening, even digimon are data yet it never happens to them," Yolei questioned.

That was when Archer appeared, appearing out of astral state he walked over to the group.

"My Master," He spoke firmly, "Is not made from the same data as Digimon are, the Real World is rejecting her because she's foreign and unknown. She needs to return to the Digital World," He answered.

"Will she return to normal if she returns to the Digital World?" Cody asked.

"Yes, the Digital World does not reject her so she should recover," Archer replied.

"What are we waiting for then?" Takeru said, grabbing his D-3 from his waist, "I'll open the gate!"

"No!" Hakuno shouted, stopping him. "I don't want to go! I want to stay here! In the Real World! Please! Don't!"

Despite fading apart, tears dripped from Hakuno's expressive face. The girl had been having such vivid emotions while in the Real World, her only wish, only desire, and it was being taken from her.

"We can't watch you just do this to yourself," Hikari said.

Cody went over and pointed his own D-3 at the gate, "Digi-Port open," He said. The screen lit up, and the gateway opened for passage.

Hakuno Kishinami struggled, and her eyes once again trailed to the Command Seals.

Archer noticed this.

She looked to him.

"Master, don't," He spoke.

"Hakuno?" Daisuke questioned the odd exchange.

"Archer!" Hakuno suddenly shouted, "But this Command Spell I order you- Ack!" Hakuno suddenly fell limp, unconscious.

Archer had knocked her out with the back of his hand against his Master's neck.

The Digidestined gasped in shock at the action.

"I'm here to protect you Master," Archer said as he picked her up bridal style. "Even from yourself…" He looked to the Digidestined, "The gate?"

"Opened…" Cody trailed off.

"Archer…" Daisuke said, "I may not be the brightest, but I'm saying that we'll find a way to help Hakuno!"

"If you did, you would bring her more happiness than I ever could," Archer said.

He stepped in front of the Digital Port, the computer screen.

The screen beeped in recognition of something, and the screen's image turned into the picture of a Japanese looking temple, Hakuno's headquarters. Then, in a bright light that blinded everyone, Archer and Hakuno Kishinami vanished.

"Hakuno…" Hikari said, "It looked like she really wanted to stay…"

Yolei replied, "You think it's because she was digital she never got to be in the Real World before?"

"That must be it," Cody said. "But the real question is, why was she breaking down?"

Takeru looked thoughtful, "Archer said it was because she was being rejected, she's not like Digimon."

"It doesn't matter if she's not like Digimon!" Daisuke shouted. "She's one of us! She may not have a digimon partner, but to me, she's a Digidestined! As her friend, we need to help her with everything we got!"

"Davis is right," Hikari said. "Hakuno may be a Digital Human but that doesn't mean she's not our friend. We need to help you, and now that she's stuck in the Digital World again, that means the Digimon Emperor will be after her."

The Digidestined all agreed, they would help Hakuno Kishinami journey to the Real World once more, and this time, she would be able to stay as long as she wants.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note** : Wow, it finished a day after I released chapter 27! Well, here it is everyone! The cover art for the first Arc of Digital/Extra! I can't thank my commissioner enough for the work put into this masterpiece! Not to mention, first Digimon x Fate art ever! Serious, why has this never been done before…?

Deviant Art Cover Link: http: (double slash) fav dot me (slash) db7amko

Yeah, fanfiction seems to hate internet URLs, xD.

 **Yolea Irk's** : Sorry, no romance or shipping in this story! Maybe some… Suggestions… But otherwise, it's all FRIENDSHIP! FRIENDSHIP POWER!

 **Peter** : A nice nod to a good game!

 **Duskrider** : I'm sure Hakuno will figure it out eventually! And the Digidestined will help too!

 **Yoshiki-909** : Yesssss, I love your reviews! A very interesting theory, just as much possible on Hakuno's situation as Archer's own. There is much mystery to our little Digital Human, but I'm sure that if we all work together, we can help Hakuno realize her dream! And yeah, Kotomine is EVIL, only a hallucination and still he messes with our cute magus!

 **Student** : Hakuno's only desired outside of surviving, it's the first time she's ever experienced this sort of thing. So it's greatly amplified for her, she REALLY wants to stay in the Real World and having her dream taken away from her. Yeah, she's gonna get desperate.

 **Mazoku Tora'inu** : Imagine if it wasn't Archer with her… Things would've gone vastly different. Hakuno doesn't know how fortune she is to be knocked down a keg!

 **GGFBank** : Considering Nero and Tamano, while I'm sure Nero would be a little hesitant, Caster would have done so without hesitation, that is, attack the DigiDestined digimon to fulfill her husband's wish. The Digidestined and Hakuno both don't realize how fortunate they were to have Archer there instead of the other two!

 **A crashclown** : You tempt me with Mega Hakuno so much, xD.

 **Ultima-owner** : Yep, that fake priest might have been correct, let's be glad Archer stopped our little magus from doing something she would regret.

 **Lander Blazer** : Thank you! I'm glad you, and so many others, enjoy the story enough to call it awesome! It makes me very happy to read such positive reviews! Now, as for your question, Hakuno doesn't know the method but I'm sure her Servants do. Anyway, as Caster had said before, this story is stuck with T-Regulations. No lemons.

 **Blarg7865** : Will do, another friend of my recommended P5 as well, so I'll check it out. Now, to answer you, Yes the Holy Stone can support a Servant, after all, it is supporting Hakuno's Servants so she doesn't die from being drained and that's proof enough. However, it is extremely limited, as we saw that it's power is limited to its surroundings. (It's meant to stabilize the digi-world after all, not be a power source.) Now, IF, I choose an addition Extra Servant, it would be Lancer of Rin's (Fate Stay). IF CCC, then Gilgamesh of course. And IF Extella, than Artoria, :D

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hands? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 28: Thoughts of Others

"Alright, bowman, what did you do to my husband!?" Caster shouted angrily at the red-clad Archer Servant. A small tag held in between two fingers, poised to blast the Heroic Spirit into oblivion with a multitude of curses.

"My Praetor hasn't left the confines of her room since you had returned with her. She is clearly awake, but refuses to speak with me!" Saber yelled in equal emotion, her blade gripped firmly in her right hand as her eyes glared at the man.

"Even my charm and usual batter doesn't spark a reaction!" Caster continued, "She looks like she did at the start of the Holy Grail War! Except worse!"

Archer sighed, he very well knew that both Saber and Caster would be like this upon returning with their Master in such a state. He expected Hakuno to be in a depressed mood, but it appears he underestimated how much she would react.

He could understand, his Master just experienced her first ever desire, her true wish, being fulfilled, only to have it ripped away from her. It appeared that she had an idea to stay in the Real World, but the use of a Command Seal seemed to imply she was going to force him to do something his own morals did not agree with.

She had been desperate, if not for his quick action, there's no telling what Hakuno could have done.

The good news is that upon returning to the Digital World, his Master's body stabilized almost instantaneous.

"Our Master's body had been destabilizing in the Real World, yes, Master and I managed to stay in the Real World for but a day before the World rejected her existence," Archer explained.

He continued, "She desired to stay, despite her condition, and would have surely led to her death. I don't know what she thought to almost use a Command Seal for, but it would not have been wise considering her desperation. So, I knocked her out and had the Digidestined within the school open a gateway back here."

Saber and Caster remained silent, a rare occurrence for the two boastful Servants. They each understood the desire that Hakuno Kishinami sought after, the only wish she had ever had outside surviving and halting the Holy Grail War. The want to experience the Real World.

While Hakuno had now if briefly, experienced it. One could say her wish had been fulfilled, however, in Hakuno's mind that was not the case. It had been briefly given to her, only to have it stolen away… By Archer's hand no less. The shock of having her dream stripped away from her as well as the betrayal of her Servant would have and seemed to have, shocked Hakuno to her soul.

"Poor Master!" Caster exclaimed, "My husband needs some counseling from such a terrifying experience with a jerk bowman!" She said.

"Jerk…?" Archer trailed off.

"Yes! I would never have harmed my Master! If my Master so desired, I would have devoured the entire school to keep her in the Real World!" Caster spoke, making Archer narrow his eyes towards the fox Servant. He knew that Caster was not a Hero, rather more like an anti-hero, perhaps even be considered a villain.

"I do not know if I could resort to such measures," Saber commented. "But my Praetor is more valuable to me than any other, so I would have conceded to whatever order she would have given me."

Archer nodded Saber might not be a knight but it was clear she had some morals to fit her class. However, if it had been Saber or Caster than Hakuno's Command Seal would have occurred, followed by whatever order the desperate girl would have given. His Master may despise him right now, but he believed that she would get through this and learn from it. She had done it before during the Holy Grail War, and she can do it again here.

"That being said," Caster started. "It's totally not fair that you got to spend a whole day with her!" She pointed an accusing finger towards Archer. "How am I supposed to increase my bond levels if you and the roman degenerate keep stealing time with my husband!?"

"Normally I would skin you alive for your continued insults," Saber said, "But the Praetor asked of me to tolerate you, I will do that for her, not for you," She said with visible restraint.

Caster opened her mouth then closed it, taking a brief moment to think before answering, "Ah, yes, she said something similar to me. Alright, alright, I'll stop calling you names… For my husband's sake, not yours," She replied with equal disdain.

The Roman Heroic Spirit decided to bring in an important subject, "Umu, we need to speak of a serious topic. The threat of Asura still looms over our Praetor, and I'm sure her actions had gathered the attention of more than just that wannabe emperor."

"I agree," Archer said. "While following the signal of the Digidestined girl's light, Master as caught the unwanted curiosity of a malicious force."

Caster narrowed her eyes, "Nothing will lay a single finger on my husband, not a single hair will fall from her head even in my death."

"This is troubling," Saber replied. "The Digital World has too many unknown factors, we ourselves are foreign in this plane. If they have gotten interested in Praetor, they will seek to learn more."

"Let's not forget," Caster said in a low tone. "That so-called Emperor also has his icky interest in her. I would curse that boy to Amaterasu, but my husband is much too soft after the Holy Grail War."

Archer nodded to this, "She has been scarred, if there is an option to not kill her opponent she would take it in an instant," He said. "She views Asuramon, not the boy, as the threat."

The fox spirit pouted, "While I love her soft heart, she really needs to get her priorities straight!"

Saber nodded, "We need to heal her back to strength, the plans against Asuramon arrive quicker every passing hour."

"Our Master may despise me for the moment, but she knows that I am vital for the plans," Archer said, Hakuno might be quite emotional right now, but she had always been a logical individual when it came to it. His Master would see reason, even if she hates him for what he had done.

Caster snapped her fingers, "I know! I'll make dinner! That will brighten her mood!"

The Roman Heroic Spirit replied, "Marvelous idea, she quite enjoys your meals. Something familiar to her will do her good."

"I'll get started right away then!" Caster jumped up and practically skipped her way towards the kitchen.

Saber turned towards Archer, "Bowman," She started with Caster's degrading nickname of him. "How did the Digidestined react?"

"They know," Archer replied. "That she is a… Digital Human," he used the term, having a little else way to explain it. "The one named Daisuke seemed adamant in aiding her. The rest may be a bit spectacle, but he seemed to be the leader of the younger group. So they might be willing to help her still."

"They don't seem the people to abandon someone," Saber spoke. "Even if they are different."

"Let's hope that you are correct," Archer replied as he made his way towards a more private spot if only to stay out of Hakuno's vision when she did leave the confines of her room.

* * *

In another place in the Digital World, the Digidestined sat inside a familiar restaurant enjoying a good meal after a long day of searching for a new Digimental. While the atmosphere was positive, there was an underlying tone of concern for the day's earlier events in the Real World. Yolei tapped away at her D-Terminal, hoping to get a response.

Cody asked, "Any luck?"

She sighed, placing down the device, "None, Hakuno won't answer at all. You think she's alright?"

Daisuke answered from across, "I'm positive that she's fine! Probably just needs to rest a bit!" He exclaimed.

Hikari wasn't so optimistic, "You saw what happened, she was falling apart."

"I think she's okay," Takeru said. "But I'm more worried on how she's coping with that. It's terrifying to know that you almost died."

Cody continued, "Not to mention being a Digital Human; it was probably her first moment in the Real World and she got that taken away only a day after."

"It's sad," Yolei said, "How do we help her if we don't know anything about her?'

The Digidestined remained silent for a moment, they didn't know anything about what being a Digital Human meant. The closest representation would be the Digimon, it's not like they had anyone else to…

Takeru raised his head, "I remember now…"

"Remember what, TK?" Hikari asked.

"Someone similar to Hakuno!" Takeru exclaimed as he stood up a bit in his excitement.

"Who?" Daisuke questioned, "I don't think we meant anyone like that."

"Maybe not you three," Takeru said, "But there was a guide who helped us older DigiDestined back then, his name was Gennai!"

Hikari also got up, "Maybe he has an idea on how to help Hakuno!"

"Hold on a minute," Cody began, "I'm all up for helping Hakuno but the rest of us don't know this Gennai person. Who is he, is he a human, and where do we find him?" He finished.

"No, he's not human, it's complicated," Takeru said, he could not recall all the information. "He looks like a human but is more like a digimon. That what he said at least. So I don't know if he's a Digital Human or a something that's digital and just looks like a human?"

"You're making me have a headache," Daisuke commented.

"You're right," Yolei replied, "It does sound complicated."

Veemon made himself known, "Hey Davis, you think this Gennai person can help?'

"No idea," Daisuke replied. "But it's all we got so far."

Gatomon jumped in, "Even if he could, we don't know where he's at."

Patamon answered, "Izzy might have Gennai's contact information."

"Good thinking Patamon," Takeru replied to his digimon partner.

Hawkmon pointed a feather in the air, "We do have one problem though, and that's Asuramon."

"Taichi said the older DigiDestined have a plan," Cody replied to Hawkmon's words. "He'll send us the information but from what I know we're doing it tomorrow."

"If I recall what I overhead Izzy say," Yolei began, "Asuramon is an ultimate level digimon, and he can get even more powerful if he turns into wrath mode or something?"

"I doubt it'll come to that," Hikari said, "We just need to destroy the dark ring on him. I don't think the Digimon Emperor would have put a spiral on the digimon he controlled just yet."

Daisuke clapped his hands together, "Great, once we help Hakuno with Asuramon I'm sure she'll feel much better in the Digital World."

Hikari nodded to Daisuke's optimism, "Davis is right, once Asuramon is freed then Hakuno can see the good points in the Digital World. She's scared to come out of her base, but without Asuramon under Ken's control she would be more open."

"Who's joining us against Asuramon?" Armadillomon questioned.

"My brother and Izzy for sure," Hikari replied.

Takeru continued. "Matt as well, and I think Sora might join us."

"I can see that," Yolei replied, "Sora looks very worried for Hakuno back in that wild west place."

Cody looked up, "I do hope we can beat Asuramon without hurting him too much."

"I'm sure everything will go alright!" Daisuke said.

"Then should we continue looking for the digi-egg?" Veemon questioned.

"Sure, once the waiter is here… Speaking of which… Hey! We would like our bill!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses, I only got one shell!" An egg-like digimon said in reply, letting the Digidestined continue their day's activities.

* * *

A dark room, illuminated only by the light of a large, wide screen that hang on the wall. There were other screens, but all of them were shut down, black and dormant, while a single chair in the middle of the room remained motionless despite its occupant sitting on top of it. The Digimon Emperor stared at the holographic keyboard in front of him, his fingers poised to begin, but they did not move. Ken Ichijouji mind lay elsewhere, his attention not focused on what he desired to do, but what plagued his mindset since that day.

Hakuno…

A blade swinging towards him, missing as the Airdramon flew back to avoid it.

Her Servant had tried to attack him, _him_ , lethally.

Hakuno...

Of course, he was confident in his clothing to protect him, they were created with a digital material designed to resist low-champion level attacks. But it was the notion that Hakuno's Servant attempted to strike at him, not his slaves, but him specifically. It grated on his nerves, like a constant reminder, lurking in his mind and preventing him from focusing on his next move into conquering the Digital World.

This game had gotten dangerous, before he was in control, gaining more pieces than the so-called Digidestined could wrestle it from him.

As if the game had been on normal difficult.

Then, _she_ appeared.

Hakuno…

The name repeated in his mind, like a whisper, distant yet near.

 _Hakuno…_

His fingers clenched into a fist, malice and anger began to build in him, frustration generated by just the mere mention of that strange, unknown girl's name.

The game had switched, it had gotten harder. It wasn't like anything else had, it was still jokingly easy to conquer regions and the Digidestined, while a nuisance, proved easy to sway elsewhere, away from his machinimas. However...

"Hakuno Kishinami," He spat out the word with a grudge.

She had thrown a major wrench in his plans, she defeated Skullgreymon, took over his regions, aided the Digidestined, and displayed the capabilities to hack into his own tower network. Something that he thought to be impossible as he had designed their security himself. He attempted to build them up again, but Hakuno bypassed it like child's play.

In a way, the digimon were the mobs, the Digidestined the novice players… Hakuno was the Pro, the real threat to his plans.

Her Servants defied any known explanation, so far he had only seen three of them, each displaying abilities different from any digimon. They were _versatile_ , having a range of skills greater than the average digital monster, and Hakuno Kishinami commanded them with absolute loyalty. Not only that, she had done something, summoned forth one of them using markings he couldn't identify.

He had spotted them, the goggles he had were specially made, red tattoos of sorts, carrying power. She used it to break the laws of space, bringing her Servant from one place to another. It was like an _absolute order_. The readings he got from its usage bypassed any known power.

 _He craved for it_.

But the only person to have it is Hakuno, and she rarely left her own headquarters. He, the Digimon Emperor, wasn't so foolish to enter her personal region. She had displayed a multitude of new factors and could have many traps waiting for him if he went it without knowledge and preparation against her.

So, he'll have to draw her out instead.

If he wanted to learn how to she had done the skills she displayed, he needed her captured.

Hakuno Kishinami only feared one thing, and that was under his complete control.

"Asuramon," He spoke, "Your time is near, for tomorrow you shall show your wrath and capture Hakuno."

He began laughing, now that he had a plan, he can continue working on his other work. He felt so satisfied as if something within him bloomed at the devised scheme.

Meanwhile, behind Ken Ichijouji, a small worm-like digimon looked in concern.

"Ken, what happened to you?" Wormmon spoke in a whisper.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note** : Greetings everyone! And welcome any new readers to Digital/Extra! I hope people got to enjoy the new cover art for Digital/Extra! It can easily be found with the "hakunokishinami" tag, as there are not that many art pieces of our protagonist. I've also uploaded a smaller version of it as the new fanfiction art cover as well!

To answer a few PMs. We all know Digimon is mostly bright and cheerful with the exception of a few moments. But if Digimon is mostly happy and few dark moments, then Fate is mostly dark with few happy moments. When you combined these two into a series, you aren't just crossing over characters, _You are taking the essence of two distinct series, fusing them into something that neither would do. Behold, Readers, the Digimon Adventure 02 you so dearly beloved shall know the bittersweet events that fill the evils of_ _ **Fate**_ _._

 _ **Yorokobe, Kishinami Hakuno, kimi no negai wa, youyaku kanau!**_

 **Lander Blazer** : Bad End Omakes, mhm? It is tempting, maybe I'll make some later down the line.

 **Sonicdude8** : Next chapter, just one more chapter!

 **Yolea Irk's** : Perhaps, perhaps not. Gennai is younger in 02 because he took 'vitamins' or something, but that was also in the later days of it. So I might bring old man Gennai instead.

 **Student** : That is true, Gennai tends to 'guide' the Digidestined to do things they would otherwise not. At least, in the first season, he did. He barely showed up in 02.

 **Blarg7865** : I have some plan for that blackened creature in the future. But I don't have everything planned out, 15% planning, 85% winging it. I tend to change my mind on things a lot. Did you know that I almost intended for chapter 27 to end with half its length and with Tai figuring out Hakuno was a Digital Human? I'm glad I scrapped that and rewrote.

 **Ultima-owner** : Yeah! Someone slap his face silly! That's how friendship happens in Digimon… Right?

 **Amerdism** : Glad to know you are enjoying the story! So far, with my current progress, I seem to update this story every one or two weeks. Depending on hype, maybe even in a span of days.

Enjoy the chapter everyone! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hand? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 29: Right Before The Storm

A hand rested against the doorway frame that separated Hakuno Kishinami from her private quarters and the living room hesitates to open it. The Digital Human had gone through emotional turmoil, even Caster's brilliant made dinner the night before hadn't helped all too much. She hadn't even left her room, which forced the Heroic Spirit to enter her Master's room and place it down. Hakuno ate little and fell asleep soon after, having a dreamless night like many days back in the Holy Grail War.

It had calmed her down, while she had not forgiven Archer for what he did, she understood why he did it. In that way, Hakuno was glad he had been there to direct her, if forcefully, away from a decision she would have regretted. The thought that she had been so close to making a choice that contradicted her own moral principles sent shivers down her spine, had she truly been so desperate?

Hakuno Kishinami pushed a hand against the door, sliding it open gently, spotting both Saber and Caster's forms who looked to her.

"Master!" Caster went from one side of the room to in front of Hakuno in an instant, "You're out! Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah…" She answered the fox Heroic Spirit.

 _She felt so disconnected._

"Are you sure…?" Caster replied questionably, her ears twitched.

"I'm fine," Hakuno replied.

 _She's not._

"Okay!" Caster exclaimed, "I made you breakfast!" She said, revealing a small plate of food in her hands, held just barely above her bosom. The fox looked at her, her tail waved slowly, the Heroic Spirit didn't seem to truly believe her Master's words.

Hakuno took hold of the dish, "Thank you," She said, moving to seat herself at the table and begin eating the meal, she passed by Saber who remained on a recliner of sorts.

"It is relieving to see you have left your private quarters," Saber said. "I was concerned, but I knew that you would recover! Fret not, Praetor, I shall work twice as hard to accomplish your burning desire! Umu! Yes, we shall come through this together like we have many times!"

A small smile spread on Hakuno's face, Nero, or Saber, was right. There has to be another way to get back to the Real World, and this time, without the side-effects.

 _A tinge of doubt lingered in the back of her mind._

 _Why couldn't she believe her own thoughts?_

 _How could a Servant possibly help with something like this?_

The magus decided to ignore those thoughts, focusing on the meal in front of her which she still found to be very, very delicious. She couldn't help but wonder that perhaps there was little competition between her Servants' cooking skills and that of the chefs in the Real World.

Speaking of her Servants, she had not seen Archer.

"Where's Archer?" Hakuno said, there was a slight tone of disdain in her voice, a small grudge from the red-clad Heroic Spirit's earlier action.

Caster pouted quite adorable, Hakuno had to resist the temptation to rub the fox girl's ears due to how cute she looked. "Bowman is around here, he's in the shadows like an Assassin!"

"Clever way to put it," Archer replied, causing Hakuno to glance towards the direction of his voice to see him at the far corner of the room, mostly out of the way.

"A-Archer," Hakuno stumbled on her own words, there was an emotion that had bottled up within her over the night and it sought to come out in a full lash towards the Servant. Indeed, Hakuno Kishinami was incredibly tempted to just scream at him in anger, but fortunately, the Digital Human still lacked understanding of that emotion and crushed it down with willpower.

The magus understood why he had done what he did, and for that reason, she would say it.

"Thank you," Hakuno said, almost forcefully. She bit her lip and continued, "You stopped me from doing something I would have regret," She admitted her faults, and the emotion that boiled inside dimmed down as if realizing that it had been unneeded.

"My husband, I… I don't like to admit it," Caster began, "But I'm glad you took the bowman with you if it has been myself I would have devoured the whole city to satisfy your desire. As much as it would have immediately satisfied me to keep you alive, I would have experienced something equally worse afterward."

Hakuno knew what Caster meant.

As a Servant, Caster exists to protect her Master from danger.

But as her self-proclaimed husband, Caster wishes nothing more for Hakuno's happiness.

If Caster had soul-eaten the entire populace, or just the digimon themselves, she would have experienced depression equal to that of her friend's death in the Holy Grail War, not only that, but it would have been worse since unlike that cursed war, Hakuno had the choice.

Archer nodded, "I am your Servant, I exist only to protect and guide you," He stated.

Hakuno Kishinami placed down the utensils, having finished her meal. She wanted to reply to Archer, but could not find any words for it. Instead, the chiming sounds coming from her Portable Terminal caught the magus' attention.

She took a quick glance towards it, assuming it might be related to the Digidestined in some way.

It was, but not in the manner she expected.

A sense of dread came over her, a message, an alert, the Digidestined has seen fit to warn her. It was perhaps the worst time to do so for the Digidestined themselves, but Hakuno believed they can put aside their school activities in this case of emergency. It had loomed over Hakuno since the day she arrived in the Digital World, and fate had seen it fitting to reveal the digimon's presence once more.

Asuramon.

A notification popped up on the Portable Terminal, a call for a live chat. She answered it.

["Hakuno! A got an alert from Tentomon that Asuramon is heading your way! He'll be there in the hour!"] Koushiro, Izzy, spoke quickly in alarm.

"Do you have a plan ready?" Hakuno asked in a monotone tone.

Koushiro seemed taken aback a bit by her reply, but chalked it up to her still recent experience, ["Yes, it'll take some time to gather everyone, but I'll send you the notes. It'll have the region where we should battle Asuramon, unfortunately, he doesn't seem to be on the path through it."]

The Digital Human thought for a moment as she strategized in her head, weeks of experience within the Holy Grail War of the Moon Cell has granted her skill in the art of tactics. In this desperate scenario, grudges will be set aside, she needed her Servant.

"Asuramon is not in the state to plan himself, he's a Berserker, so I shall have Archer lure him to the territory. His long range attacks should allow us to retreat easily without risk of getting injured."

There's also the chance he might destroy the Dark Spiral, rendering the battle over, but Hakuno knew that with her luck it would never be that simple.

 _But why should she trust the Digidestined to help her? They aided Archer in taking away her wish._

"Shut up…" Hakuno spoke.

["You sure you can do that alone? I can send Tentomon to help."] Koushiro's voice had a concern in it.

"Tentomon?" She questioned the digimon suggested.

["That's right, you don't know everyone. I'm sending some information later so you can familiarize yourself. Tentomon is my partner, he flies at fast speeds when he digivolves into his champion form, Kabuterimon."]

She'll have to use the Digimon Analyzer later to understand what Koushiro's partner was, but if the older boy believed his partner might be able to help then Hakuno might as well let him.

 _She shouldn't need their help._

Hakuno frowned, her thoughts were scrambled and her emotions were unpredictable today. She understood that recently _her only wish had been ripped away from her like she had torn the dreams away from other Masters._

She felt something fall on her hand, glancing down she noticed a tear drop.

"Okay," She said to Koushiro, "I'll meet him in this region," She sent the information and closed the call.

"You are unstable, Praetor, if not for the imminent threat that Asuramon poses I would have you stay here and recollect yourself," Saber remarked.

Hakuno Kishinami knew Saber didn't mean the word 'unstable' as in her body breaking apart, the magus realized that the Servant meant her emotional state. After all, Hakuno Kishinami didn't even know she had started crying until she felt the physical tear drop fall on her hand. Her mind is at many places at once, Rin would scold her for being at such an unresolved state of mind right before a battle.

Such a mental predicament would surely lead to devastating consequences.

But, like the Moon Cell's Holy Grail War, Hakuno had little choice in whether to fight or not. This was a battle she had to go through, else she would either be within the Digimon Emperor's grasp or face her untimely death. Hakuno did not want to do any of those things, she had arrived in this new world with newfound freedom, the Digital Human was not about to have it taken away from her by some fake Emperor with disillusioned dreams of grandeur.

"My husband!" Caster exclaimed as she suddenly enveloped Hakuno in her arms from the magus' left side. "It hurts me to see you with such a sorrowful expression, let me rid of those tears for you!" The fox girl said as she licked the side of the Digital Human's cheek.

Hakuno flinched, the Servant's tongue had a very odd feeling to it. It wasn't comfortable yet also not uncomfortable and the close proximity of the Servant, whose breasts pressed against her arm, made her head feel fuzzy.

"You fox!" Saber yelled out in anger.

Caster licked her lips, seemingly savoring the taste of her Master's tears, "Put a lid on it, Saber, I'm only helping my husband get through her feelings."

The Roman Heroic Spirit looked eager to skin Caster alive, restrained only by Hakuno's orders to tolerate the girl and to not cause trouble within the household.

"Praetor," Saber began, "I am here to help you as well, please do not hesitate to spill out your heart to me so that I may wash away your sorrows with my splendor," The Servant of the Sword finished.

A small smile graced Hakuno Kishinami's face, but it was quickly pushed down. She didn't have the luxury of time in her favor, Asuramon approached quicker by the minute, and although she desired to stay here and interact with her Servants, important matters must be attended to first.

"Caster, I need to leave," She said, motioning for the fox priestess to get off.

Caster relented, falling back, "I know you must take that bowman with you," She said, it was easy to know that the fox girl hadn't forgiven Archer. "But take me next time! I want to spend some time with you as well!"

Saber disagreed, "You should let me accompany you next time!" She spoke.

"I'll take Caster next time, then Saber you can go after," Hakuno said, as the Master her word was final.

Saber pouted but didn't do anything to disagree. Caster raised her fist in victory, already anticipating the date with her beloved husband.

Hakuno wondered that perhaps she was able to do Soul Attunement with Archer considering their adventure in that Dark World, but she felt that she had lost the connection to him, and didn't feel as if the Holy Stone would allow Soul Attunement.

 _She felt as if he deserved it._

She bit her lip, shaking her head and ignoring her own conflicting thought.

"Archer," Hakuno said.

He stood up from lying against the wall, "This battle will probably be the most difficult one since arriving in this world, are you fully prepared?"

Hakuno looked thoughtful, considering Archer's role in the plan it would probably be best to change her Formal Wear to something more fitting. Also, she should put together her information using the Digimon Analyzer. She brought up her Portable Terminal, enabling the application that was installed by Koushiro a few days ago.

Asuramon.

It was clear he was an Ultimate/Perfect level Digital Monster, vaccine, in wrath mode, he could possibly increase in power and abilities. He had two skills that he could use against Archer and the Digidestined partners, one was a melee attack covered in flames, another would be range whereby Asuramon would fire multiple fireballs with his four arms. But, while those attacks were to be wary of, it was his Wrath mode's unique skill that Hakuno had to be most cautious about.

Asuramon was based on Hindu Culture, the Asura were beings of higher state than that of mortals, but below those of devas, or divines. They were cast out of a heaven after becoming drunk, weakened by that drunkenness they could not resist the newest Lord of Devas throwing them over the edge where they plummeted down to the base of the sacred mountain.

The Asura were warriors, holders of armor and weapons, because of that they were also very violent beings. In that manner, the class of Berserker befitted Asuramon very well. So, it would not be farfetched to believe that Asuramon would likely react like a Berserker Servant when enslaved by the Dark Spiral or in his Wrath state.

Idly, Hakuno switched out her Formal Wear. Phoenix Scarf, while useful for its healing Code Cast, would not be used because Archer would be sniping his opponent from a safe distance while the Digidestined engaged at close range. The same can be said for the Protection Charm, the additional defense would prove moot if you aren't engaging close enough. That being said, she switched out the two for Old Rusty Sword and Silver Earrings, allowing her to use Code Casts that would increase her Servant's strength and magic attributes.

"I'm ready, let's go," She said towards Archer, but refused to make eye contact with him. The Digital Human walked towards the entrance, the Servant of the Bow following behind.

The battle was about to start; Fate begins to shift.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note** : Welcome all our new readers! Now, the time has come! The chapter that's been teased since the beginnings of the story! Hakuno and Digidestined vs Asuramon! On the side note, I finished Tamano's story on Fate Extella! I'm happy she got a good ending… Unlike Nero…

 **Yolea Irk's** : Hakuno agrees, there is no time for sulking when Asuramon is around the corner!

 **Ultima-owner** : Hopefully! Or maybe the Digidestined will help sort out her emotions.

 **Blarg7865** : Let's remember Ken got corrupted due to the Dark Spore, Dark World, and also manipulated. That's a lot of factors that made him that way!

 **Student** : She is quite in a mental state, and I believe that she really does need someone to talk to besides her Servants. On a side note, I saw you on The NPC Huntress story!

 **Duskrider** : We shall see.

 **Felipexza** : ¡No puedo creer que hayas predicho este capítulo!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hand? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 30: This Battle is to the Strong; Break Up!

Hakuno Kishinami, Digital Human, Magus, Master, Victor of the Moon Cell's Holy Grail War, many titles could be giving to the young teenager who won battle after battle, killed Master after Master, destroyed dream after dream. Since arriving in this data plane known as the Digital World, she had twisted and turned the wheels of fate, changing the foreseeable events into a clouded mystery. Though she may not have noticed, her very presence had shifted the attention of more than just the wannabe Digimon Emperor. The magus was an anomaly, a wildcard in a deck, the unpredictable factor that when placed on the field would slowly but surely move the path towards an alternate ending.

The Servants were apart of her, reliant on the magical energy Hakuno channeled in large amounts through her magic circuits. It was a miracle she could survive fueling a Heroic Spirit, let alone three, it was a testament to the oddity that she was, something out of the ordinary that changed the playing field. Hakuno Kishinami had, without intention, forever altered the future.

And she displayed it here and now.

She stood, far away from the target, next to the tall figure that made her Servant. Hakuno Kishinami knew that as a Archer-class Servant, the Heroic Spirit held the advantage of sniping her opponent at vast distances. The Clairvoyance skill aided her Servant's already superhuman eyesight, allowing him to snipe from a distance that Hakuno couldn't calculate from this range. She would say it was probably five to fifteen kilometers, but she had a feeling that Archer could possibly fire from more given a better vantage point.

She looked down from the cliffside, they were quite high up, a drop from this height would mean certain death to a regular human and possibly some digimon, but Hakuno did not know if that latter were true or not.

"Master," Archer said, getting Hakuno's attention, "I spot the form of the bug you detailed."

"Kabuterimon," Hakuno answered, "Asuramon?" She questioned the cynical Servant.

"I see him," He said, muttering something under his breath that the magus girl didn't catch, a large bow, nearly the size of Archer himself, appeared in his open left hand.

"Dark Spiral?" Hakuno questioned simply.

"Noted," Archer replied.

"Distance between Kabuterimon and Asuramon?"

"Safe."

"Code Cast: Strength 16, Code Cast: Magic 16" Hakuno said as her magic circuits flared inside her, od converting to prana, which in turn fueled the magecraft and channeled across towards the red-clad man. A red symbol appeared around him, but vanishing. Soon after, a symbol of purple surrounded Archer, before it to dissipate away, a thin layer of magic hovered right above the Servant's skin, enhancing his abilities ever so slightly, before it faded.

With his Strength and Magic attributes temporary enhanced by his Master's Code Casts, Archer began.

" _ **I am the bone of my sword."**_

Archer's right arm stretched out, open palm facing the sky. Hakuno took a step back, her hand covering her eyes from the dirt and dust that spun up into the air. Her eyes caught the visible concentrated prana energy that swished around the Servant's form, the bottom parts of the red cloak wavering in the artificial winds generated by the leaking magical power as sparks began to surge around the earth at his feet.

Yet, the Servant continued.

" _ **Steel is my body, and fire is my blood."**_

Hakuno Kishinami had to take in a quick gasp of air as she felt the bond between her and Archer increase in its required magical energy. She had taken note, that every time he continued into that aria the prana needed by the Heroic Spirit would increase.

But that was not her concern, not after she saw what was next.

A burst of prana energy erupted from just above Archer's open right palm, crimson red in color, it twisted and sparked about before swiftly forming into the glowing outline of a sword, but it was unlike any other blade Hakuno had seen. It was familiar to her, she had seen it before that was for sure. A distant foggy memory could barely bring up the details of when the Servant had used it in the Holy Grail War.

It was a spiral sword, almost like a drill, a golden hilt with a swirling metal shape that started at the tip and expanded in size as it reached the hilt's base. It was drenched in magic as red sparks flew along the weapon in a stunning display of intense presence. Archer grasped it with his hand, and brought it along the string of the bow.

He pulled back on the string.

Hakuno blinked.

The spiral sword seemed to _stretch_ , making it narrow and thin, more like a compressed version of itself that took a more linear shape like an arrow. Hakuno Kishinami knew that with this _altered_ shape, it would be far more useful to Archer. It held power, _prana_ , in large amount, finally the magus realized that what the Servant held was a _noble phantasm._

In fact, the Red Hound Skill, she had not taken notice before, but the 'arrow' he used was also a _noble phantasm_.

Yet, clearly, despite it being a _noble phantasm,_ it wasn't Archer's _Noble Phantasm_.

She knew that Hakuno knew that deep within her that these weapons were not his _Noble Phantasm_ , but rather magecraft linked to it in an intimate way. While the Digital Human couldn't recollect the memory on why she knew that, she did understand that she did know that.

A complicated mental predicament for another time.

In a single breath, Archer released.

" **Caladbolg II**."

There was a sudden backlash of the wind that nearly took Hakuno off her feet, but it vanished quickly. Her eyes remained trained on the departing arrow that zipped across the landscape, piercing through the air and making the long distance between it and Asuramon a moot point within seconds time.

Asuramon only had that small moment to spot the incoming arrow, unfortunately for the Digimon, the Dark Spiral now attached to his neck prevented him from fully realizing the threat. However, even mind control cannot stop survival instinct, and the ultimate level Digimon brought its four massive arms in a protective shield over its head and body.

In that instance, Caladbolg reached its target.

In that instance, the ground shook and wind pressured outward.

In that instance, Hakuno Kishinami witnessed a large explosion cover the horizon.

The Digital Human fell off her feet, landing roughly on the ground as her eyes stared into the distance with disbelief, but it faded quickly. While it may have been quite shocking to see, she had witnessed far more terrifying abilities and skills from many Heroic Spirits that she both fought against, or had the fortune to spy.

Still, there was a giant pillar of fire and flame, mixed about with both digital and magical energy that scattered along the atmosphere. It was almost memorizing, to just stare at the great fireball that dotted the landscape. But such incredible displays were fleeting, and the aftermath of Archer's skill faded and dispersed back into normality, but not without leaving its scars.

Hakuno couldn't see it clearly from this distance, but that once lightly forested landscape was now a smoking crater.

There was also a dot that stood there, a figure she could only guess as Asuramon.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

It was an inhuman roar, a terrifying sound that can be heard all the way from where Hakuno stood.

"A-Archer!" Hakuno shouted in alarm.

This wasn't, _it just couldn't be_ , a digimon!

That… That…

That's a _Berserker!_

A sound could only be a Servant cursed with Mad Enhancement. She had faced _two_ Berserkers before, each a horrific experience where her Servants were battered and left heavily injured by the end. Hakuno Kishinami knew for a fact that facing off Asuramon would be her demise.

They had to retreat; if she retreated to the location as planned they may have a chance of defeating it.

Logically, Hakuno could have taken a brief moment to recognize that perhaps the Dark Spiral just causes the digimon to act in a similar matter to a Berserker-class Servant. That Asuramon was not actually under Madness Enhancement, which would have made the digital monster far stronger than it was.

However, recent events clouded Hakuno's mind.

"We're retreating!" Hakuno exclaimed she tugged at her Servant's clothing to get his attention.

The large black bow that was held in his was dismissed, vanishing into motes of magical energy that were briefly visible before they faded from the naked eye's perception of sight. He breathed out, causing Hakuno to narrow her eyes as she took notice that the skill Archer used earlier had cost quite a bit of prana from the Servant's reserves. Hakuno knew, intellectually, that Archer would recover his reservoirs from her overtime. As his Master, she provided him with the prana required to fuel his existence and his abilities.

He picked up her in a second's time, carrying her in a bridal style, Hakuno Kishinami felt the wind rush past her face as the Servant bounded for the location.

The sound of crackled, broken earth suddenly echoed. The Digital Human did not have to see to know that Asuramon was traveling at a speed that even the Archer-class Servant had a hard time beating. In a contest of speed, Archer was beat, but Hakuno knew that they didn't have to outrun the Servant, they had to avoid him. If taking into consideration the initial distance between themselves and the Berserker-like Digimon, they had a perhaps a well-enough head start to evade the monster's attacks.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Asuramon's voice was awfully close.

"N-No way!" She couldn't believe it, how had the Digimon closed the distance so quickly?!

" **Asura Bakunenken!** " It was the same voice, forced, yet containing a large amount of rage.

Hakuno Kishinami knew at that instant, they never had to worry about Asuramon going into Wrath mode the moment the Dark Spiral was removed.

 _Because he had already been in wrath._

Archer's body suddenly _twisted_ , a sharp turn that changed their course, but one that helped avoid a raging bolt of flames that smashed right at their previous location. The magus girl could only blink as the kinetic force of the fire ability alone utterly destroyed the ground where it impacted, forming a small crater that, while Archer could take it, would have completely destroyed her for sure.

This monster was not playing around.

Ken intended to _break_ her.

He clearly needs a stern talking from Caster; that was a thought that crossed her mind.

Archer's feet skid along dirt and rock, stopping his movement. The Servant recovered quickly, holding on to his fragile Master's body firmly to avoid accidental incidents. He leaped upward, avoiding another flaming ball of death that would have either incapacitated or at worst incinerated Hakuno Kishinami. Landing on an elevated cliff, Archer quickly bolted towards an area where he could move in relative cover, a field of large boulders that lead into a dry gorge. He knew, that the instant Asuramon had Hakuno in his grasp, it would be all over.

A few more balls of fire came down upon them like artillery, however, the newly gained cover by the surrounding environment allowed Archer to weave and evade the attacks, instead, the digimon's ability destroyed heaps amounts of rock and dirt, having missed their intended target.

"Electro Shocker!"

An orb of crackling electricity suddenly impacted against Asuramon's moving form. Causing the digimon to fidget slightly from the sudden attack. This small moment allowed Archer to further distance themselves from the aggressive enslaved monster.

"Kabuterimon," Hakuno said as she recognized the flying insect digimon.

"I'm glad that boy offered you aid, his partner's act relieved us," Archer commented.

The Digital Human nodded in agreement, it was a good thing Koushiro had convinced her otherwise. That had been a close call, the digimon's speed despite its large size had been quite shocking. As a Master of the Holy Grail War, she should have anticipated this.

And for that, she inwardly scolded at her own lack of judgement. Rin would have yelled at her for this, likely pointing a finger right at Hakuno's face while doing it.

"Archer, over there," Hakuno said while still remaining still in his grasp, she would not make movements that could possibly hinder him, though the magus doubted she could.

The buzzing sound of insectoid wings beat overhead, the champion level digimon flew in close, his voice was gruff and deep.

"Asuramon is tough, we're going to need everyone together. My attack managed to stun him briefly which should buy us some time," He spoke.

Time being seconds, Hakuno knew, any attempt to delay something akin to a Heroic Spirit would last only seconds, perhaps even less than that, before they recovered.

She looked forward, noticing the end of the gorge and arriving at the wasteland that was the area in question. Hakuno examined the new surroundings and took notice that there was a strange symbol engraved on the face of a cliff. It was strange, but held a blue tint, like a circle with two spikes or find coming out on both left and right sides. _There was something else, something around here that was waiting; waiting for the one who it would choose._

But now was not the time.

"Hakuno! Over here!" A voice shouted towards them, the Digital Human recognized the voice to belong to the older Digidestined known as Sora.

Archer turned directions, heading towards them. He quickly, however, tossed Hakuno ahead, and summoned twin blades, black and white, Kanshou and Bakuya, to his hands. He turned, raised them, and they shattered apart almost instantaneously into metallic shrapnel and prana motes as the Servant was sent spiraling away without control by Asuramon's punch.

"Ufh!" Hakuno grunted in slight pain as she impacted harshly against the ground. But recovered as she quickly, as fast as she could, got up to her feet and started to run. She knew that the ultimate digimon was right there, just a few meters away from her.

Asuramon turned his attention towards her and almost began moving to grab the magus girl.

However…

"Howling Blaster!"

A stream of blue flame encased Asuramon's body, garnering his notice away from the Digital Human and towards the immediate threat. Hakuno Kishinami glanced backward, spotting the large shape of a blue and white striped wolf with menacing teeth, on top rode a boy with blonde hair, who directed what Hakuno assumed to be his digimon partner towards her.

"Grab on!" The older teenager said, the wolf ran up to Hakuno's side and the girl reached out and grabbed hold of the Digidestined's outreached hand. The teenager pulled her up, allowing her to be on top of the canine digital monster's back.

"Garurumon, retreat," He shouted.

Asuramon went to intercept, but a barrage of magical 'arrows' stopped him in his tracks, courtesy of Archer. While the ultimate level digimon was not injured but such an attack, it did irritate and sting the Hindu-inspired creature.

Hakuno breathed a sigh of relief, Archer had survived the blow. Though he must have been injured a bit. The Servant would likely fall back to a more suitable sniping location while the Digidestineds' own partners occupied Asuramon's attention.

Just because she was mad at him for before does not mean she wanted him gone. Archer was still her Servant, her _partner_. She had known him for too long to stay mad.

"Who are you?" Hakuno questioned, she should at least get the name of her helper.

"Yamato, friends call me Matt," Yamato answered her. "You're Hakuno?"

"Yes," She replied. "Who else is here?"

"Tai, Izzy, and Sora as well as Davis, Yolei, Kari, Cody, and my younger brother, T.K," He said to her.

So, that would be four of the older DigiDestined along with all the younger ones If she recalled correctly.

She looked over towards the battlefield, where the rest of the Digimon appeared to strike back and possibly destroy the Dark Spiral on Asuramon.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon, Sora's partner.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon, Taichi's partner.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon, Koushiro's partner.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon, Daisuke's partner.

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon, Hikari's partner.

"Equus Beam!" Pegasusmon, Takeru's partner.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon, Cody's partner.

"Eagle Eye!" Halsemon, Yolei's partner.

It was a unified assault, Hakuno Kishinami had lured Asuramon straight into a combinational strike that came from everywhere at once. Digimon, both champion and armor-level, used their unique skills to rain down destruction upon the ultimate. The following explosion could be seen from a mile away as a furious tornado of elemental fury rocketed the very spot that Asuramon stood on. It could be comparable to even Archer's skill, but while the united front held a number of different attacks, it lacked the mind-boggling force that the _noble phantasm_ imparted.

"Did it work?" Hakuno asked in a hopeful tone.

"Thanks, Garurumon, you should head with the others," Yamato said as he dismounted his digimon partner and helped the Digital Human off as well.

"I'm off," Garurumon said, "Together we can beat him," The digimon said with a confident tone and turned, rushing with all four legs pumping as he sped towards the ultimate.

Hakuno Kishinami glanced, spotting the Digidestined around her.

 _Spotting the ones who denied her the Real World_.

She will ignore that… _She_ _will._

Koushiro stepped forward, still in his school uniform, they probably had rushed there way over here to make it in time. "I'm glad you managed alright, Hakuno,"

Daisuke gave her a thumbs up, "I never doubted for a second that you couldn't pull it off!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah," Takeru continued, "Ken doesn't have a chance."

"Thanks," Hakuno replied earnestly, _she did, she did mean earnestly._

 _Right?_

"Guys, look!" Yolei shouted as she pointed towards the battlefield.

Hakuno changed her attention towards it. There, in the epic center of what was the unified strike against the Ultimate-level digimon, Asuramon stood motionless. The magus narrowed her eyes, focusing on the monster's neck, and took immediate notice that the Dark Spiral stay lay untouched.

Cody voiced her thoughts, "The Dark Spiral is still on him, I don't get it, we threw everything at him."

Hikari clenched her fist, "Maybe Ken improved that particular Spiral to be more durable?"

Hakuno Kishinami had to agree with Hikari, it is likely that Asuramon was a unique case that the so-called Digimon Emperor had to improve its control device. The Berserker likely needed focus fire on the Dark Spiral to have any effect, which would require more coordinated combat from the Digidestined while Archer prepared a suitable response.

Red Hound was an option, but if Asuramon detected it before it reached the Dark Spiral the skill wouldn't have the chance to reach its intended target.

"We should aim specifically at the Dark Spiral," Hakuno said, "Instead of at his general direction."

Yolei nodded, "She's got a point," the girl stated.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

"Look out!" Sora shouted.

The Digidestined and Hakuno looked up to see Halsemon being thrown towards their direction, they scattered in multiple directions, avoiding the digimon's crash landing at their previous spot. Hakuno Kishinami looked backed towards Halsemon to see him on the ground, injured, but haven't yet to revert back to his rookie stage.

"That was close," Daisuke commented.

"Agreed," Koushiro added on.

"Halsemon are you alright?" Yolei said in concern as she ran up to her digimon, placing her hands on her partner's feathers.

"Yolei…" Halsemon trailed off, "He's powerful…" He continued as he struggled to stand up.

The Digital Human turned her attention towards Asuramon, it looked like the champion level digimon were having a difficult time. While they held an obvious numerical superiority, Asuramon's strength was just so insane. As expected of a Berserker-class, or at least, one with similar attributes to the Mad Servant.

She just didn't realize how much a difference levels truly made.

Or, if perhaps Asuramon was an exception to the rule. That he was stronger than most other ultimate digital monsters.

Greymon charged right in, his horns aimed towards Asuramon in a lethal manner. He brought it up, but Asuramon instead grasped hold of the front more horn and used his four arms to lift up the dinosaur and toss him to the side. Gurarumon evaded Greymon's large form, coming to flank Asuramon with his jaws open. On the other side, Flamedramon's claws spewed forth fire as he quickly approached to burst open upon Asuramon. The Berserker digimon clenched all four fists and kneeled down right at the moment the blue and white canine pounced at him, using the two arms at the top of his body he grabbed some of Gurarumon's legs and heaved the digimon at Flamedramon.

Daisuke's digimon barely had time to react as he was hit with Gurarumon's own body, sending both digimon skidding along the ground, picking up dust and debris.

Then, came from above, multiple miniature balls of fire and tiny star-like bolts. Birdramon and Pegasusmon's own unique skills rained down towards Asuramon.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" The Berserker roared with malice as he stood his ground, a study, fortified wall that rejected all outside forms of offensive firepower. All four fists raised up, and with a sudden burst of speed, punched the frontal position of Asuramon with furious momentum. It almost seemed like each action was deliberate, as he literally struck each and every fireball and star bolt with such kinetic force that they dispersed instantaneously.

But while those attacks may not have reached their target, they served as a suitable distraction.

The sky was littered with red, an almost innumerable count of distant sparkles, before they closed in to revealed magical arrows traveling at breakneck speeds. In an almost continuous motion, they barraged the backside of Asuramon, shattering rock and creating holes in the earth in their attempt to pierce the digimon's outer exterior. It was like a relentless assault, but it didn't last, for while they created a field of dust and smoke that covered sight of Asuramon, the arrows didn't accomplish the job of destroy the Dark Spiral around the Ultimate-level digimon's neck.

Hakuno Kishinami clenched her fist to her chest, all of that and Asuramon still remained under the control of the Digimon Emperor. She had to give credit where it is due, Ken Ichijoji knew how to construct some terrifying devices. Hakuno debated whether or not to try using Code Cast: Hack on the Dark Spiral, but considering that unlike the Dark Rings which were linked to the Control Spires, the Dark Spiral were self-powered. Also, there is no telling what sort of side-effect may occur to her body. She was a digital entity after all, and these spirals affected such beings like her.

Well, she didn't know if perhaps being a distant part of the Moon Cell protected her from such, but it was better off not experimenting with it.

"I… I don't know what to do…" Hakuno trailed off in realization.

What could she do? In the Holy Grail War, she had been at her Servant's side the entire time, giving orders, Code Casts, and occasionally using items. Now? She was on the side lines, her Servant was too far a distance for him to hear her, and she had already applied her Code Casts. The only item she did have was a bento box that Caster gave her a few days ago, still in pristine condition.

Hakuno understood that as the Master, she was supposed to provide only support while the Heroic Spirit did the fighting. Perhaps this is what the Digidestined were like? Forced to be on the sidelines while their partners risk themselves? Sure, the digimon borrowed energy to digivolve into a more powerful state, but what use were the humans after the initial power boost?

 _What use was she to a Servant outside of a prana battery?_

The Digimon Emperor didn't want her, he wanted the knowledge of what she provided. The Command Seals.

She looked down towards the seven remaining Command Seals, each carrying a Command Spell that can be used once and only once.

Was this perhaps the best time to use one? A single Command Seal can turn the tide of battle in her favor, allowing Archer to empower his own abilities and attributes to their prime condition for a brief moment. As he was weaker than he could be.

 _Because of her._

Didn't her presence cause more trouble than good? _How many times as she taken someone's dreams? Someone's life?_ The people who sought to be her friend, the two who became her friends? _Were they now dead because of her?_

Why did the Digidestined even help her? Was it because she still wanted friends? Hakuno Kishinami didn't deserve such companionship. Perhaps it was better that the Moon Cell had deleted her? This entire battle, this struggle against Asuramon, could have been avoided if she had not been here.

She… If… She wanted to be in the Real World.

 _But that would bring the Real World to disaster, she had almost attempted to kill the digimon partners of those who wanted to be her friends._

 _Hakuno Kishinami didn't deserve such bonds._

The Digital Human knew what she had to do.

The magus girl began to step forward.

"Hakuno what are doing?!" Hikari cried out in alarm as she had taken notice of the Digital Human's actions.

"I'm stopping the fight," Hakuno replied as she walked off towards the battlefield.

Yolei took a lone step up, "You can't! Asuramon would hurt you!" She yelled in concern.

"I know," The magus said.

"That's a horrible idea," Cody remarked. "This entire battle is to help you!"

"You shouldn't need to help me," Hakuno stated, "I've done nothing."

"Are you thinking straight!?" Daisuke shouted as he ran up and grabbed Hakuno by the arm, stopping the girl. "What's wrong? You were fine a second ago and now you want to walk right to him? Are you giving up, Hakuno?!" He exclaimed.

She looked towards him, "I'm not giving up, I'm-"

"Then you don't need to go off like that!" Daisuke interrupted.

Hakuno frowned at him, and shook her hand from his grasp, "You don't understand."

Takeru spoke from afar, "Then make us understand."

She paused, before answering, "No, I can't. It'll take to long to explain…" She trailed off.

"That's the lamest excuse I ever heard!" Daisuke said.

"It's not an excuse!" Hakuno shouted right back at him, stunning the boy. "All I've done has brought terrible things! Even when I try to help it ends up worse! You can't understand because unlike me, you haven't killed anyone!"

The Digidestined froze at her words, clearly, they didn't expect this outburst or the sudden information of how Hakuno had apparently killed before. Daisuke struggled to find a way to reply, his mind racing, always coming back to the last bits of Hakuno's words.

She turned away, "The only way to make this right… Is to abandon my wish so that others may have theirs…" Hakuno said.

"That's…" Daisuke muttered.

"Truth," Hakuno said. "Rin… Rin was right at the start… I never had a reason or purpose…"

Hakuno Kishinami began walking away, towards the battlefield once more. This was the correct move. She knew that if she was gone everything would probably turn out for the best. Here, she can act as she wanted to, this was a choice she can make without being forced to like in the Moon Cell. If Asuramon takes her then the fighting would stop, nobody else would get harmed, and the Digidestined won't have to worry about her.

This was correct.

 _This was correct._

She should not even be here.

 _She should not have such friends._

WHACK!

Hakuno collided with the ground, holding her left cheek in great pain.

"Wha…?" She looked up.

Daisuke stood there with his fist raised.

"I don't care!" He shouted. "So what? Do you think I'll just stand there while you throw your life away? That you deserve such punishment? No!"

"But…" Hakuno tried to speak.

"So you don't think you have a purpose? Then make one! This is your life and you do what you want with it! You killed someone? Well, you sure don't act like you meant to, in fact, you look downright horrified at the words you spoke!" Daisuke shouted.

"I didn't mean too… I…"

"You made a few mistakes? Who cares! I make mistakes all the time, we all do! It what makes us human! Shouldn't that mean you are also human like us? Whether you are digital or not we all have our off days, what makes the difference is whether or not you choose to fix it!"

"But I was trying too…"

"By throwing yourself away? You can fix anything if you aren't here anymore, all that you have done has been done, if it makes us have a harder time then it has! We chose to come here, we had a choice to help you or not and we did!"

"But… Why? Why did you help me? I even almost commanded my Servant to delete your digimon to keep me in the Real World."

Daisuke frowned, but it wasn't one of hatred. "So? It didn't happen, which means you hesitated! That means you didn't really want to! You were desperate and we can all understand and decided to help, why? Because whether you face it not Hakuno, we are your friends!"

A bright blue light shone out like a beacon from Daisuke's digivice, as if in response to his words. Then, in the middle between both Daisuke and Hakuno, erupted from a ground a strangely shaped object, unveiled in a pillar of illuminating sky blue light. On this object was emblazoned a symbol that Hakuno had seen on the mountain cliff face.

"It's the Digi-Egg of Friendship," Matt exclaimed from afar, giving a name to the shining black object, on top a lightning shaped horn made of metal, like a dagger's edge.

Daisuke looked to Hakuno, "See this, Hakuno? This is Digi-Egg is shining because of our friendship. You want friends, inside your heart is yelling that you want friends! So let us in!"

Flamedramon appeared next to Daisuke and reverted back to Veemon. "I can feel it's power, Davis."

"Watch, Hakuno!" Daisuke grabbed hold on the Digi-Egg. "We're going to help you! As friends should!"

He raised it, "Digimental Up!"

Hakuno Kishinami looked up, her eyes glittered like stars as Daisuke's digivice shined like a light in the darkness.

Was this what it was like to have friends again? She… She missed his feeling.

 _Digimental Evolution_

"Veemon Digimental Shinka!"

The small blue digimon was enveloped in a bright glow, the symbol of friendship enveloped him before crackling arcs of electricity shot outward and circled around the evolving digital monster in the shape of three rings. The digimon's form changed shape, becoming four-legged with what looked like black bone armor plates and a dagger horn on top its head. In a roar, the lightning sparked outward like a sphere from its backside and the newly evolved digimon presented itself.

"Raidramon, Storm of Friendship!"

Hikari looked in amazement, "With this, we can win!" She shouted.

"Way to go Davis!" Takeru exclaimed.

"Don't let up yet, the battle isn't over!" Taichi yelled.

Daisuke brought his D-3 up, and looked back to Hakuno, "If we can trust you, then you can trust us too."

Hakuno Kishinami opened her mouth but closed it, her eyes had become teary. She wiped her face with her right sleeve and nodded in gratitude. Daisuke's words, alone with the recent revelation of the Digi-Egg, had brought renewed belief in herself and the friends she called the Digidestined.

"Go, Raidramon!" Daisuke shouted.

Raidramon charged forth, his speed was phenomenal for an armor-level digimon. The digimon moved with such precision as arcs of electrical energy traveled behind him. In what seemed to be only a few seconds, Raidramon appeared before Asuramon. The friendship digimon's body crackled like lightning.

"Thunder Blast!" Raidramon roared as a ball of electricity formed above him and fired just as fast as it was created.

Quickly to follow-up, Kabuterimon aided him, "Electro Shocker!" He shouted as he fired his own bolt of electric energy.

The two attacks scattered all along Asuramon's body, disrupting his movements and stunning him for a small window of time.

"Now, everyone, attack!" Raidramon shouted.

"Aim for the Dark Spiral!" Pegasusmon said. "Mane Wind!" He yelled as his mane spiked outward before firing hundreds of needle-like hairs down below.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon shouted as she flew overhead, clutched her wings together, before opening wide to launch many fireballs.

Greymon lurched back before opening his mouth, "Nova Blast!"

Garurumon did likewise, "Howling Blaster!"

"Rosetta Stone!" Hikari's partner shouted as she formed a small pillar of pink light which shot out a large tablet of stone.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon launched all his drills like bullets.

Halsemon flew back, "My turn, Tempest Wing!" He spun and spun, forming a spiraling tornado that flew out and at Asuramon.

Hakuno Kishinami took his moment, got on her feet, and shouted with all her lungs. "Archer! Skill, now!"

" **Hrunting**!" A red blur streaked across the field aimed right at Asuramon's dark spiral

In that instant.

Asuramon exploded in a mass of force as all the attacks collided.

Hakuno and the Digidestined braced themselves as a huge wind pushed against them, almost causing them to fly upward. The magus could barely keep her footing, but thankfully the Digimon had been at the forefront, taking the worse of the backlash. Since they were more durable, they could take more force unlike their human partners.

The wind died down quickly as it came.

"Is it over?" Sora questioned what was on everyone's mind.

Hakuno coughed a bit as she had gotten some dust in her mouth, "I… I don't know…" She answered.

"Greymon!" Taichi shouted, "Can you see?"

"Ugh," Greymon groaned in slight pain, "Too much smoke, Tai, can't."

Yolei put her hands together, "Please let this be over! I've enough excited for the day!" She said.

Hikari nodded in agreement, "I don't think we can keep this up, our digimon are exhausted," The young girl stated.

Hakuno had to agree on this, her own prana reserves were starting to get drained to a low point. Archer had not been conservative in this battle, not that she asked him too. While she could keep going, she didn't want to strain her magic circuits more than necessary.

That was when Archer appeared at her side.

"Is it?" The magus girl asked simply.

"The battle is done."

Cody looked to Archer, "Truly?"

"See for yourself," The Servant replied.

The dust cleared, and there lay Asuramon, the dark spiral had broken apart and shattered onto the ground. The Ultimate-level digimon slept, most likely completely exhausted from having to fight for such a long period of time against so many enemies of considerable united strength.

"We… We did it!" Yolei cheered.

"Yes!" Koushiro cheered alongside her.

The champion and armor digimon reverted back to their rookie states, retreating to their partners.

Patamon commented, "I hadn't a battle that tough since the old days."

"Yeah," Takeru agreed.

"I'm free…" Hakuno could barely believe they had pulled it off. She no longer had Asuramon after her, the Digimon Emperor could now no longer threaten her with such a powerful asset.

"I told you we can do it," Daisuke said.

Hakuno smiled, "Yes!" She said with joy, "Thank you so much, everyone!"

"No problem," Taichi said with a thumbs up.

Matt nodded, "Anything for a friend. Hey, if you have any more trouble, don't hesitate to ask."

Sora said, "And remember, Hakuno, you're never alone."

"I was being idiotic," Hakuno said with embarrassment.

"Hey, happens all the time!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Takeru grinned, "For you maybe."

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

The Digidestined all laughed together, causing Hakuno to smile and laugh with them.

It's finally over.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note** : Wow! I'm amazed at the large reception that Chapter 30 had received! Honestly, I didn't believe this story would gain such an amazing audience, but you guys and girls proved me wrong! Like, so many reviews if requires two tabs on my phone! For convenience sake, I'll answer those with questions. Now, welcome to any new readers! And welcome back those who stuck around!

Also, Fate Grand Order English is out for USA and Canada! Wooooooot! With free rewards, Saber Lily, and an additional 4 star Servant! Now till July 31st!

 **Yoshiki-909** : Someone really likes Tamano, :D

 **Student** : Ken is probably so mad or frustrated right now, he's probably scheming the same thing that most of us should be familiar with, but this time, directing it towards a different angle.

 **Unnoticed reader** : Thanks! I'll keep going on the campaign, just unlocked Blue Saber too!

 **Duskrider** : A reaction that we all look forward too, the Moon Cell will probably both amaze and confuse the Digidestined when Hakuno explains it.

 **Blarg7865** : Not going to spoil anything on deaths or not as that would lower the story's tension don't you think?

 **Felipexza** : Tal vez, Hakuno no es un ser humano normal por lo que puede no ser posible para ella recibir un digivice.

 **ZeroReignCrown1** : It will be addressed, I have not forgotten such details!

 **KRP** : Agreed! So much! That is one of the major plot points in Digital/Extra, that even though her Servants help her with much, they are still that, Servants to a Master. Hakuno needs living people like the Digidestined for friends! Hakuno loves her Servants, but they can be sometimes blinded by what Hakuno really needs, and not just what she wants.

 **Bunny153539** : However you interpret whether it was suicide, or just her giving up for capture is up to you. She was really stressed and an emotional mess, but now she can rest and recover her bearings!

 **DPSS** : Already responded to you buddy in a PM, the Visual Novel sure lacks a few little details now and then!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hand? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 31: Rest and Relaxation in the Private Room

A serene feeling, the experience of freedom, like stepping outside barefooted on the soft grass, the wind breeze against your skin and nothing holding you down, empty of burdens, of worries, of being forced into something you don't desire. This sensation was something Hakuno Kishinami only felt once, so very recently, back in the time she had first visited the Real World, now occurred here in this digital plane.

In truth, she was exhausted, her od reserves were low, and her magic circuits made her nerves feel a bit numb from the strain of supporting Archer's usage of _noble phantasms_. But it was entirely worth it, Hakuno wasn't the only one who was tired from the recent engagement with Asuramon, the digimon who now remained unconscious, probably having been forced past his limits under the continuous fighting with Archer and the many Champion-level digimon that partnered with the Digidestined.

If it had been only Archer as her Servant, Hakuno Kishinami may not have such problems. But one must remember, that not only is Hakuno Kishinami supporting a Servant without the aid of the Moon Cell, but also still sends a subtle amount to both Saber and Caster back within the Private Room. The Holy Stone may supply ample energy within the confines of the base, but the Heroic Spirits still need the connection to a Master to maintain themselves.

The usage of Code Casts, couple with Archer's increasing amount of prana cost from delving deeper into the strange, yet familiar aria, and use of his skills strained the Digital Human's reservoirs.

But it was over now, time to rest and recuperate.

A brief idea came over Hakuno, inspired by her time with friends in the Moon Cell, cursed be the Holy Grail War, it still provided her with life long lessons and memories both good and bad.

"Hey," Hakuno spoke to the rest of the Digidestined and their partners who now all sat around her, taking a breather. "Do you…Want to eat with me at my base?" She questioned.

Koushiro glanced at his digivice, "It is roughly past the lunch hour, isn't it?"

Sora smiled, "Well, not like we haven't skipped school before."

Taichi laughed, "Hey, it was an emergency after all!"

Matt bumped an elbow against Taichi, "Like that has stopped before, Tai."

The Digital Human smiled at the older Digidestined, but turned her head to address the younger generation who were more to her age, "I have good food, Caster makes some of the best ancient Japanese cuisines." She said from personal experience.

"Ancient Japanese?" Cody questioned.

His digimon partner, Armadillomon, spoke, "That sounds delicious, We should take up on Hakuno's offer, Cody."

Veemon raised an arm, "I agree! I'm starving!"

Yolei's digimon partner nodded, "I myself do have quite the hunger," Hawkmon said.

Daisuke grinned, "Well I'll sure take up on your offer!"

Hikari clapped her hands together, "That sounds lovely, we can get to know each other better!" The Digidestined of Light exclaimed happily.

"Hold up," Yolei said as she raised an open palm, "We left quite unexpectedly, you don't think someone is looking for us?"

"She's right," Koushiro explained. "It's best us older kids head back before things get a bit too hectic."

"Sorry," Hakuno apologized.

Takeru looked to her, "Don't apologize, we all knew that Asuramon could have happened at any time, and with Ken no longer in the Real World, he has some extra hours on us."

The Digital Human nodded, she understood that the Digidestined were not a magus, not forced into the battle. Although she knew that some of her Servants may disagree with the threat assessment they gave Ken. Hakuno agreed that the so-called Emperor was indeed not much of a threat without an Ultimate-level digimon, which were rare and few throughout the Digital World.

"Alright," Sora began, "Just want to tell Hakuno something before we head back."

Takeru raised a hand, "I'll help you guys get back with the D-3."

Matt nodded, "Thanks, bro."

Hakuno stood back on her feet, Sora did the same and walked up to the young magus. She placed her hands on Hakuno's own, cupping them together.

"Hakuno, I've probably said this before, but I wanted to reassert it," Sora said, looking the Digital Human in the eyes, she blinked for just a moment as she thought that Hakuno's eyes held a glimmer of starlight. "Even though we helped you best Asuramon, never be afraid of asking for help again. You are not in our debt, and neither are we in yours. You aren't alone, I promise that one day you will walk in the Real World, this time as long as you want."

Hakuno opened her mouth to speak, but the words would not leave. She instead nodded, her heart pounding in a gentle rhythm, at peace. Sora was right, eventually, she will be alongside the Digidestined in the Real World. She will get there, without resorting to extreme methods like she attempted before.

It was a mistake that hadn't gone through, and never will.

Yolei appeared behind Hakuno, patting a hand on her shoulder, "So, what's this about lunch?"

Hakuno smiled.

* * *

Within Hakuno's Private Room, the Digidestined were left in awe at the current spread lain before them, there were so many different kinds of dishes and cuisines of their ancient Japanese origin that even some they didn't know about lay presented before them. A smug look decorated Caster's face, the fox girl holding a plate in her hand while standing next to her sitting Master, her tail waving about and sometimes brushing against the Digital Human's head.

She says that she didn't do it on purpose, but nobody believed her.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Yolei exclaimed as she finished a bite.

"Mhm!" Hikari nodded in agreement as her mouth was full.

Caster grinned, "Thank you! I have practiced lots, especially so for my cute Master!"

Hakuno swallowed a bit of rice down before answering, "You always cook well."

Daisuke tore through some fish before saying, "I can't believe this used to be ancient recipes!"

Cody prodded his plate with chopsticks, eyeing a particular vegetable, "If you are a hero from the past, that must mean your origins lie in Japan."

"Did the fox ears give it away?" Caster questioned. "Well, I hope you can repay my Master!"

Takeru looked up, "Why's that?"

The Japanese Heroic Spirit smirked, "Because I used up all the remaining food supplies for this!"

Hakuno's head sharply turned to Caster, "We're out of supplies?" She said in a monotone fashion.

Archer remained in the far corner of the room, relaxing against the wall. In the meantime, Saber made her presence known as she walked up and sat by her Master's left side.

"The Vixen stated she wanted to go all out for your new comrades, and as celebration against Asuramon," Saber said, stealing a few bites for herself even if she didn't require food to survive. "Mhm, quite satisfactory, though I do prefer a more western oriented dish I can say that the East has its own unique taste."

"That's not for you!" Caster exclaimed, "Master and Friends only! No freeloaders!" The Fox smacked the back side of Saber's head with a flick of her finger.

"Freeloader? You're the freeloader!" Saber retorted.

"Saber, Caster," Hakuno said with a firm tone.

"Ah! Sorry, Master!" Caster apologized for getting out of hand.

"My apologies, Praetor," Saber said likewise.

Yolei then spoke up, "Hakuno, if you need supplies, my family runs a convenience store, it may not have everything but it's not bad."

Caster immediately looked towards the glasses-wearing girl, "Is that where you got the fried fish sticks!?"

Yolei nodded.

Hakuno stroked a hand through Caster's tail fur, prompting the fox girl to seize up before slumping down into a sitting position, her face full of contentment as her Master brushed the hairs with her small fingers.

As she did this, Hakuno looked to Yolei, "I would appreciate it."

Daisuke spoke suddenly with enthusiasm, "Hey, Hakuno! You can use magic and stuff, right?"

The magus tilted her head in thought, technically the Code Casts were magecraft in digital form. After all, the knowledge she received briefly while inside the Moon Cell's core indicated that the world's mana, a vital source of magical energy for magecraft, had vanished completely by 2030. Since, however, she was in the 'past' so to speak, it might be plausible magecraft still existed in its normal state.

That was only a theory, as Hakuno Kishinami had her personal doubts that she was even on the same Real World that both Rin Tohsaka and Rani VIII originated from; alternate and parallel realities did exist as she had seen in the Moon Cell's observational data.

The Moon Cell was more than powerful enough to see them.

But, in this case…

"Yes, I use Code Casts, a form of digital magecraft," She had chosen to give a straight answer.

"So you have more than just the healing ability?" Cody asked.

Hakuno nodded, "I have a few, most only work on my Servants. They do most of the magic, I just support them."

It was true, Hakuno's Heroic Spirits held far more magecraft and magical ability than she did. Not only just because they were Servants, an answer in itself, but even Saber, who rarely used spells of any sort, held more offensive magic than Hakuno ever possessed.

The only form of offensive and defensive magecraft Hakuno possessed to defend herself would be Code Cast: Hack, which barely did much outside of possibly stun an opponent.

That's not to say there aren't any other Code Casts like that. There were some Masters that have such abilities, and Rin had particular used a number of offensive magecraft _against Caster and Hakuno before the fox girl managed to make a lethal blow against Tohsaka's Lancer._

Hakuno grimaced slightly before ignoring that vague memory.

"Mmh…" Takeru hummed in thought, "Well if your… Servants," He said the word with an odd tone. "Can use magic, why not have them teach you?" He questioned.

Cody responded, "That would be useful."

The young digital girl blinked, that was something that she hadn't thought about before. It could be possible, but they would most certainly be low-level magecraft as even if she learned them, they would never be at the same level as a Heroic Spirit.

Caster was a shoe-in as a teacher, but the Servant's methods on using a vast majority of her magecraft were actually not suited for Hakuno at all. Meanwhile, Saber's were reliant on her own weapon, a noble phantasm. Hakuno also doubted that she could even comprehend or pull off whatever magecraft Archer used to create the weapons without dying from prana exhaustion.

Still, that's not to say the Servants didn't have minor skills or magecraft that Hakuno can use in emergencies. But it was clear, Hakuno would still be in a supportive role as the Heroic Spirits did the fighting.

"I guess I can try," Hakuno replied.

"You never do know if you don't try," Daisuke commented.

Veemon suddenly exclaimed, "This is the best food ever!"

Gatomon nodded in agreement, the cat digimon almost purring in content from the cooked meal provided. Likewise, both Hawkmon and Armadillomon were too busy eating to make comments. Patamon on the other hand seems to hover in happiness with his bat-like wing ears.

"We should do this again sometime," Hikari said.

"Yeah," Hakuno agreed with her. She looked around briefly for a drink before Archer came over and poured her some cold tea.

She was pampered by her Servants, and she knew this.

"Thanks, Archer," The Digital Human said.

Cody looked to Hakuno and then asked, "Excuse me for asking, but is the reason you tend to look blank because you're not used to being human?"

"That's a bit rude to ask," Takeru said.

"He's right," Yolei added on, "But I will admit I'm a bit curious about it as well."

Hikari smiled a bit, "Well, I can't say that I myself haven't been offset about your expressions, Hakuno," She directed towards the magus. "Not in a bad way! Just, when you do express yourself it is very…"

"Vibrant," Takeru answered.

Hakuno Kishinami paused at their words, it was not the first time someone said something similar to her. Even her friends, Rin and Rani, got her confused about not being human. Rin Tohsaka had originally thought Hakuno to be an NPC, while Rani VIII first believed the magus to be a homunculus like herself; both occasions happening due to Hakuno's rather plain state.

Of course, Hakuno had since become much more emotionally human since the early days of the Holy Grail War. It was likely because of her development that the Digidestined had been so confused about her.

"Umu!" Saber's speech perk exclaimed herself, "Her vibrant emotions are exactly what make Praetor so beautiful. Her eyes twinkle like the stars and the emotions displayed are gateways into her brilliant soul."

Caster raised a hand in agreement, "I agree on that, my husband's soul is shown through such rare moments, it makes me excited in more than one way when such moments occur!"

Daisuke glanced at Archer, who had returned to his corner of the room, "What about him? What's that guy's opinion? It seems like you're pretty close to your partners just like I am to Veemon."

Archer didn't even take a glance at Daisuke's direction, remaining leaning on the wall with arms crossed, his eyes closed in contentment. "My Master is acceptable, she thinks quickly on her feet and chooses logic over emotion in most occasions. She's experienced in her role and has shown satisfactory aptitude in achieving her goals."

"Sounds more like a job," Yolei commented.

"Archer speaks only what is needed," Hakuno explained the Servant's odd mannerism, though he had been known to make a few sarcastic quotes time to time, especially when facing the inexperienced.

"Still," Takeru spoke, "Is what Cody said true?"

Hakuno Kishinami nodded, "In a way, yes. I'm…" She struggled to find an appropriate wording, "Still learning."

It was the closest she could get to the complicated reasoning with only the most minimal response.

"I think you are fine however you are!" Daisuke responded with overwhelming optimism.

Saber smiled, "Yes, I concur with this boy's answer. Nobody can tell you otherwise!"

Hakuno looked between Saber and Daisuke, she didn't know if having two nearly identical personalities was exactly a good thing.

"Oh God there are two of them," Yolei voiced her opinion.

"Indeed!" Caster seemed adamant, "If only we can rid of the underdressed baboon!"

"Under…" Hikari took the chance to relook Saber over before her face went from white to a deep pink.

Takeru also took notice, "Um… Saber, right? Did you know the bottom of the dress is showing?" He responded with a clear blush.

"Silly boy," Saber responded. "It's not being shown, I'm letting people see it!"

The Digidestined all seem to do a spit take all at once.

Hakuno laughed because of that reaction.

She felt so much better.


	32. Chapter 32

Author's **Note:** Glad that many if you enjoyed the last chapter! I personally was very happy by the overwhelming feedback! On the side note, mentioning Fate Grand Order had a few of you wanting my friend ID, haha. If you want to be friends, send a PM.

P.s. Finished Blue Saber (FSN Saber) side story in Fate Extella, it was short but the ending had me laughing! Of course, of course, she would have an ending like that! Extra rice, please!

P.s.s. Is it me, or does there seem to be a growing number of Fate Extra and Extella crossovers since Digital/Extra's conception?

HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!

 **Duskrider:** The Digidestined may ask about it, most likely Izzy or Cody, but I think they might be trying to solve the puzzle on who Hakuno's current Servants were in life.

 **Yolea Irk's** : A reasonable deduction, Hakuno herself thought long about it as well. She can learn a few skills, but there are many that are beyond her ability.

 **Yoshiki-909** : Yep! Though Hakuno will have to be careful with Witchcraft, as it uses her own body to fuel itself. This is why Hakuno said before that Caster wouldn't entirely be eligible.

 **Student** : Interesting digi-egg theory, **but** will it ever happen? Guess we'll just have to keep following Hakuno to see.

 **FiendLurcher:** Yep, yep! Nero in Tiger Dojo!

 **Unnoticed reade** r: Thank you! And yeah, Saber would totally do that!

 **Felipexza** : No utilizaré la capacidad de instalación de Hakuno de Fate Kaleid.

 **Ultima-owner** : Yes, as the Digidestined revealed to Hakuno. But it will never be to the extend a Servant does, Hakuno is not Shirou Emiya after all. XD

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hands? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 33: The 2nd Soul Attunement

Hakuno Kishinami slowly opened her eyes, looking above at the ceiling from the comfort of her futon. She turned her head away from the sunlight the partially made way through the window blinds. But, she was now awake, and by habit would remain so. The Digital Human sat upright and pulled down the cover blankets, before leaving and setting her futon back into normal position.

In taking a moment to collect herself, her thoughts wandered. Tonight had been rather dreamless, nothing concerning any of her Servant's past origins. It had been a bit surprising considering most nights had been like that since arriving in the Digital World. But perhaps not every night would keep such moments.

Hakuno stood, stretching a bit before taking note of a somewhat important fact.

She was nearly entirely nude with the exception of undergarments.

The Magus glanced around for the school uniform, but couldn't find it within the confines of her room. Hakuno opened the doorway into the living room and immediately was tackled by a fox maiden. The Digital Human fell on the wooden floor as Tamano lay on top her.

"Oh, Master, if you wanted to commence so badly I will immediately do so!" The fox girl exclaimed as her finger trailed along Hakuno's bare arm and shoulder.

Hakuno's heart skipped a beat as a strange, but familiar, feeling crept within her. She placed a hand on Caster's own and directed it away. But the Servant didn't follow her Master and pressed closer, fluffy tail coaxing the magus girl's legs, face right in front Hakuno's own, while another hand inched closer and closer to-

"Get off of Praetor this instance!" Saber suddenly and kicked the fox girl off of Hakuno.

"Curses, my goal was so close to fruition!" Caster whined about her failed attempt.

A breath was released that Hakuno Kishinami didn't know she had held, her heartbeat calmed, and the odd emotion simmered back down. Saber turned, revealing the folded clothing that belonged to Hakuno.

"Ah, thank you," Hakuno said as she took hold and began dressing.

"Aw, but your body is beautiful!" Caster complained about the sight being removed. "I shall burn it into my memory husband!"

Once Hakuno had finished fully dressing in the only set of clothing she had, that being the plain brown school uniform provided in the Moon Cell's Holy Grail War. The young teenager directed her attention towards the Roman Heroic Spirit.

"Saber, did you undress me?" She asked out of curiosity.

"No, the fox did, I had located them hidden and returned them," Saber responded.

"And I would've gotten away with it too!" Caster said with a pouting face, ears twitching in annoyance before she returned to her bubbly optimistic self. "Regardless, I'm next for heading out with you! The fans have spoken!"

"Fans?" Hakuno questioned.

"That being only herself," Saber retorted.

"Gah!" Caster acted like she had been struck by Saber's blade, before standing back up joyfully. "So what adventures await us, my dear husband? Exploration? Item gathering? The endless massacre of the digital populace?" Caster questioned while her fluffy tail waved lazily.

Hakuno assumed that Caster was joking about the last part.

"Of course, of course!" Tamano responded, casually swishing a finger around to the subject.

"Visit the Holy Stone," Hakuno responded. Her magic circuits felt more connected to Archer again, after having degraded before Asuramon defeat; she had recovered. So it should be plausible that Archer will be able to do Soul Attunement. Although there was no longer a necessity, Hakuno knew that there were most likely other malicious beings out there.

The Dark World was still a place, filled with things the magus didn't want to know about.

"Ah," Caster began. "Well, while I doubt the Archer would be needed again, you have always been a cautious Master." She responded in a matter like a Servant. As much as she loves Hakuno, her admiration for the girl's remarkable victories throughout Moon Cell has taught her much about Hakuno's intelligent mindset.

"Where's Archer?" Hakuno Kishinami said, glancing around for the Servant of the Bow.

"Mmph," A grunt indicated his position, allowing the magus to see him. He walked over to the rug and pulled it out of the way, revealing the trap door that led down ward towards the Holy Stone.

Hakuno nodded in acknowledgment as made her way down the staircase as Archer opened the door for her. In their protective mannerism, all three Servants followed behind their female Master.

The cavern walls soon cave away to white stone with numerous markings in some unknown digital language. Even Hakuno, a being created from data herself, could not intensify the strange markings. The Digital Human continued walking down and down before reaching the location of the Holy Stone, a giant boulder enveloped by a golden ring with almost identical markings of the walls.

She took a deep breath, before activating her magic circuits _, od converting to prana as she touched the stone and sent a tickle of energy to establish a connection._

 _ **Connection Established.**_

The digital voice of unknown gender spoke once again in Hakuno's head.

 _ **Partner Link(s) Detected. Bond Type: Master.**_

That was new, then again, last time it did scan her thoroughly, it must have learned. Not entirely surprising considering it was a core of the Digital World, something eerily similar to the Moon Cell.

 _ **Entity: Hakuno Kishinami. Master. Digital Human.**_

 _ **Trying to establish a connection with Moon Cell…**_

 _ **Error. Network disrupted.**_

Again, it had tried to establish a connection. Hakuno Kishinami was glad it failed but also was worried that it even attempted to do so. What if one day it actually succeeded? Would the Digital World become another proxy to the Moon Cell's overwhelming processing power?

She didn't want or wish to know.

 _ **Function: Soul Attunement.**_

 _ **Eligible Partner(s): Servant Archer.**_

"Alright," Hakuno said to herself as she brought up her Portable Terminal, reviewing Archer's current status. She remembers how as an Archer, the agility status must be a good pick, and also how most of the Servant's combat style so far seemed to require a good amount of it. Especially when taking into consideration that he was mostly a hit and run. If she selected Agility, would that mean the secondary bonus also further increase it?

Well, time to find out.

 **Servant: Archer**

 **Strength: D-** to **D**

 **Endurance: D-**

 **Agility: D** to **C (Selected)**

 **Magic: D-** to **D**

 **Luck: E**

She felt her magic circuits dim back down, and so decided to shut them off. Her Servants still received magical energy from them even if her circuits were turned off, just not as much as they would need if they were outside the Private Room.

The status upgrade for Archer was quite substantial for his Agility rank. Hakuno felt much more at ease knowing that now all her Servants could safely dodge most attacks instead of having to constantly take hits.

Hakuno recalled how she did Alteration of the Soul back in the Holy Grail War. She had never focused too much on Agility, it was probably one of the last stats besides Luck that she would ever focus on. In the Moon Cell's Arena, space was tight and being hit was a guarantee. So having a high Agility rank was mostly just to even her Servants up.

However…

In the Digital World, it was vastly different. These were wide spaces out in the open, with plenty of terrains to traverse and many wide area attacks and skills. To be able to dodge and keep up with all these was extremely vital in facing off against Digimon. Although Endurance would most certainly help, it was best to keep Agility on par with it.

Hakuno reasoned that Endurance should be her next priority when she can once again do Soul Attunement on her Servants.

She turned around, facing her three Servants.

Archer nodded, "I can feel the notable change in my abilities, Soul Attunement is quite identical to Alteration of the Soul. Although it appears more directly connected to your magic circuits."

The Digital Human had to agree with that, and it made logical sense, without the Moon Cell; Hakuno herself was the only one provided prana for the Heroic Spirits.

Caster walked up to the magus girl, "So, my husband, what adventure is for today? The Digidestined have yet to say anything-"

"School for them," Hakuno replied.

"Ah, yes! I forgot about that," Caster responded, waving it off with a hand. "So we can do anything?"

Hakuno tilted her head, she had the freedom to choose what to do. And she couldn't think of anything, while her goal is finding a way into the Real World. Such a wish will take time, as she has no idea where to begin without having the conversation with possible methods alongside Koushiro. The only Digidestined she was aware of with the knowledge on how the Digital World functioned.

That wasn't to say the others didn't have their own theories, but Koushiro seemed to be the most readily available out of the older DigiDestined.

Otherwise, the only other goal, though minor in comparison, would be to deal with the Digimon Emperor and end his threat to her wellbeing once and for all.

She didn't intend to _kill him_. _She didn't_.

Hakuno took a breath and released.

No, forcing him back to the Real World and stopping him from returning should deal with all he could manage. If she could also take away his Dark D-3, then it will also stop his enslavement of the digimon populace and halt his plans entirely.

Hakuno Kishinami realized that it wouldn't be so simple. The Digimon Emperor likely had dozens if not hundreds of Champion level digimon under his sway, and might also have a few Ultimates, but he shouldn't have anything equal to Asuramon.

"Let's go back up," Hakuno said and made her way back up the stairs. She had a small nagging hunger and took into memory that she still had Caster's bento box in perfect condition, which should satisfy her for the day before she might have to explore to achieve foodstuffs.

She sighed, many problems, there was quite a lot to do after all. Now with the freedom she has, she just doesn't know what to start with.

Knock Knock!

Hakuno faced the doorway out of the Private Room, now having reached the top. Her Servants scattered into suitable combat positions, ready to defend their Master. But Hakuno raised a hand.

"That is unwise," Archer said, referring to how she was commanding them to not do anything.

"I'm ready to curse whoever comes through!" Caster spoke.

"Very well, Praetor, but the first sign of danger and I'll charge head long in!" Saber exclaimed.

Hakuno nodded and covered the trap door with the rug before standing upright and walking to the door.

She slid it open.

"Why hello there, mind the company of an old senior?"

An elderly man with an odd gray ponytail hairstyle of sorts, and an equally appearing mustache that appeared limp on each side of his face, also wearing a purple robe, greeted Hakuno Kishinami.

"Who are you?" Hakuno questioned cautiously.

"I am a digital being of sorts, different or similar to you perhaps," he responded. "A friend to those you know as the Digidestined."

Hakuno stared at him in confusion.

He smiled a kind smile, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Gennai."


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note** : Welcome to any new readers and welcome back to all others! This chapter, our little Hakuno-chan meets with Gennai, the ever-so-mysterious guide for the Digidestined! Though, knowing Gennai, he'll probably only answer half of the cute magus' questions. Also, just realized I update this story almost weekly, kinda like anime!

P.S. Finished both Fuyuki and Orleans now for Fate/Grand Order, hesitate to start Septim (Rome!) cause it has our favorite "UMU" Saber. Ugh, I don't have any free quartz left cause I spent it trying to roll, and failing to roll, Gilgamesh! CURSE YOU D RANK LUCK!

P.S.S. I had to rewrite a portion of this chapter, as I had written something that didn't just fit right with Gennai's character.

 **Yolea Irk's** : Hah, perhaps. But Gennai doesn't seem quite to fit the parental role. He's so evasive at times!

 **Yoshiki-909** : Hey, that's a good idea! I haven't thought about having Caster create a Mystic Code. That might be possible, even if she's terrible at item creation.

 **Student** : While I have watched Fate Kaleid and the unique nature of its Servant usage. I'm not going to be using Install or Include on Hakuno, that and she is fixed on having her Servants fight for her, not her fighting enemies herself.

 **Felipexza** : Sí, Soul Attunement depende de Hakuno emocional y vínculo con sus Siervos.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hand? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean.

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 33: The Long Conversation

Hakuno Kishinami sat on top her folded knees underneath, comfortable on a lap pillow that was placed there beforehand. She looked towards the elderly man in front, her face expressing nothing but a dull monotone emotion. It wasn't like she was uncaring or bored, but rather it was just a common matter of expressing herself, unused to more human emotions for the time being.

She was getting there… Slowly… Interacting with the Digidestined helped in this but she had yet to experience a more long-drawn conversation with them that didn't end in a short hour or two.

But that wasn't the topic of concern.

The Digital Human watched carefully as her visitor, Gennai, poured some hot tea for himself. Archer has made some just a moment ago, to which the magus was thankful.

A hundred questions raced through Hakuno's mind, and the girl was itching to get an answer for at least a few. But she was patient, and so waited for Gennai to begin first.

Gennai took a moment to savor his tea, before commenting on its flavor, "I have to say that this is perhaps the most well-made tea I have ever tasted. My compliments to the white-haired maker," He flashed a smile at Archer, but the Heroic Spirit remained silent, watching his every move.

Hakuno Kishinami knew that it was not only Archer, both Saber and Caster were also cautious around the elder. It made sense, Gennai's first opening line had an eerie tone to it that made him seem similar to Hakuno. That being she was a Digital Human, an NPC based on a living or dead human that had gained self-awareness. Such knowledge was dangerous and held with it: power, advantages, and crucial information.

Information that can be used against Hakuno, such was learned in the massacre that was the Holy Grail War.

If it wasn't by their Master's command, Hakuno was sure Saber, Archer, and Caster would have cut down Gennai right then and there.

But that was not the case for now.

"Now then," Gennai began, Hakuno paid close attention. "When the young man, Koushiro Izumi, had informed me about you, It had been quite a spectacle. I was uninformed that another Digidestined was chosen, but as he explained overtime, imagine my surprise to find out that you originated in data form."

The Digital Human nodded to this, so that's how Gennai had discovered her, through the older Digidestined. It eased her to know that this person wasn't an enemy, but that didn't make him an ally.

"Now I know you aren't a Digidestined," Gennai said casually, "As Izzy informed you about what happens when someone from the Real World transfer into the Digital one?"

Hakuno shook her head, "No, he hasn't explained."

Gennai took out a sugar cube from a small container he had on his person, "Pardon my crude explanation, this is all I grab before I left," He said. "Now take this sugar cube, as you can see it is in a solid square state. This represents one of the Digidestined in the organic world of molecules and atoms."

He took another object, a small circular yet flat item with tiny holes spread along it. "This represents the boundary between the Digital and Real Worlds, as you can see, this sugar cube can't enter through this boundary. It is too big, to solid. So, instead, it grinds and transforms into small individual particles. This is what occurs when a body of organic material transfers into a digital one."

The magus looked up to Gennai, "The Digidestined are Digital Humans while in the Digital World?"

"Not exactly, but a good guess, you see the particles are still different than the rest of the sugar. They are bunched up and shaped differently, but still remain the same," Gennai explained.

Gennai took another cube, but it was colored brown and looked substantially denser. he placed it on the side that represented the Digital World.

"You, on the other hand, are different. You see when the Digidestined return to the Real World they take the shape of a solid cube again, however," He attempted to grind the brown cube but it barely phased through. "You are denser, more complicated. It is the same reason why the Digidestined D-3's cannot make Digimon of Champion level or higher pass through the gate on this side. Can you guess?"

Hakuno remained silent for a brief moment, "My data is far too vast to fit through the boundary." She answered.

"Very good, you are quite intelligent" Gennai praised. "But that's not all. The boundary gate does not recognize you."

She knew why, it was most likely tied to her being a digital entity from the Moon Cell, a foreign network that it could not identify.

"There was once a Gate, it could allow free passage no matter the size of the user. But it had one dangerous element, a set of key cards that directed the gate to which world it would open too. I had known that it would be possible to go to different worlds through this."

Hakuno's expression changed into one of nervousness, he knew, _he knew._

"Calm yourself," he said caringly. "I am not going to do anything against you, I just wish for you to understand."

She took a breath to relax, "A Gate?" Hakuno questioned.

"It was destroyed when its place of residence crumbled, however, it may have been I was mistaken," Gennai said. "During the reconfiguration of the Digital World after the defeat of a powerful foe, it may have been possible that the data of the gateway had been lost. Due to its unique nature, it may have been transported to another digital world… Like yours."

Hakuno almost replied using the name of the Moon Cell, but she kept her tongue in check.

"So..." She thought of a question to say, "So why did you come here?"

"Ah, many reasons, but I wanted to inform you that there might way to let you into the Real World."

Hope blossomed in Hakuno's heart, she leaned over wantingly towards Gennai, "How!?" She exclaimed.

"The Digidestineds' Digivices are objects that have two primary functions," Gennai explained. "One of these revolved around the ability to enter the Digital World through naturally occurring digital gates. Unlike those created by the D-3s as young Izumi theorizes, natural gates allow for a much greater amount of data to pass through. This is how the older Digidestined managed to go into the Digital World originally."

Hakuno Kishinami sat upright straight again, "By that method, there is a chance that I may enter the Real World?"

"Yes," Gennai answered, "You are quite smart."

"Thank you…" She replied, unused to such praise by an older figure.

Caster slammed her hands on the table, causing it to shake and spill the cups, "Hey! Old man! Stop praising my Master so much, that's for my personal enjoyment!"

"What a waste of good tea," Gennai commented.

"Don't ignooooore me!" Caster whined.

"Caster," Hakuno spoke strictly, but not harshly.

"F-Fine…" The fox girl retreated back away from Gennai, the discontent of having to behave in a manner unlike her so that Hakuno can receive some answers.

The Digital Human turned her attention back to Gennai, "Are you a Digital Human too?"

"No, neither am I human. I'm more closely related to Digimon, with the exception I have no attributes."

"The data required for abilities I presume?" Hakuno questioned.

"Yes, and the way digivolution works. But that's besides the point, as I was saying, natural gates may be the key, however…"

Hakuno frowned, there was always a catch to something.

"The recent activities involving the Control Spires have destabilized the Digital World's boundaries, making natural gateways wild and unpredictable in their appearance, some may only remain open for minutes, while others might place you in an undesirable area."

"What would happen if I destroyed all the Control Spires then?" Hakuno questioned.

"In the most likely case, the Digital World would stabilize back to normal. However, doing so would be difficult for you," Gennai replied.

She blinked, "Why?"

"Your activities have caught the attention of more than just the disillusioned Ichijouji," Gennai spoke in a serious tone. "The forces of both light and darkness have taken note of your presence, why they may not have yet pinpointed you exactly, you have not been so under their radar."

Hakuno Kishinami narrowed her eyes in thought, likely candidates for the so-called darkness might involve that being residing in the Dark World. Luckily, it seemed that foe didn't have the capability to enter the Digital World, but it may be that it is using Ken Ichijoji to construct Control Spires, destabilizing the boundaries more and more before it could finally enter through. Once it was, Hakuno wouldn't doubt that a battle on the scale between highly powerful Servants would commence.

However, the light? She was clueless, it might include the Digidestined, but they seemed neutral-grounded then anything. Though she had seen aspects that might indicate the aspect of light from their partners' digivolution states.

"Thank you for telling me this," Hakuno said. "Anything else?" She needed time to think, she had gotten a few answers and vital information that needed categorizing.

"About one more thing," Gennai spoke. "You should help the Digidestined. I know that you not obligated towards this world like they are, but having friends your own age should do some good while also progressing towards your own wish." He said.

Hakuno opened her mouth to speak but closed. So, Gennai had known that her desire was to be in the Real World. That's to be expected, she hadn't been secretive about the fact. Still, she could agree with the fact that helping the Digidestined at this time would be the most viable action. As they were against the Digimon Emperor, whom by proxy operated the Control Spires, it would be mutually beneficial.

 _That and she wanted friends._

Gennai stood up, "I must be off, I cannot stay away for too long and I have many things to do. Do not rely on me for information, contact Izzy if you need help."

She nodded in affirmation to that, also, Izzy was far more a conversationalist than Gennai.

The magus girl watched as Gennai turned and walked out the doorway, he left as silently as he arrived. The elderly man closed the doorway, and that was the end of his visit.

Hakuno Kishinami sighed, of course achieving her dream, her wish, and desire, wouldn't be easy. After all, nothing worthwhile is, her opponents and Servants have all taught her much.

 _Even when she destroyed their own_.

She shook her head, suppressing that thought.

"Saber, Archer, Caster?" Hakuno asked for their opinions.

"As your Servant, I leave the decision to you," Archer replied. "However, if the information holds true then our next course of action would be the destruction of numerous Control Spires."

Saber nodded in agreement to Archer's statement, "I agree with Archer. I first target should be the boy who dares call himself Emperor. We take him out and our territory should increase a hundredfold, and many a Roman citizen will rejoice!"

"Don't listen to the Roman," Caster said, "I think you should do what you want, my husband! If you want to go to the real world, then we shall do so! I think helping out the Digidestined kids should be the choice! Plus, your Portable Terminal is ringing and all."

The Digital Human fumbled the Portable Terminal out of her pocket, and read the message provided.

She stood up immediately, "Caster! We're leaving!" She exclaimed.

"Oh yes! Yes! I'm ready to go whenever!" The fox girl shouted.

"I call next time!" Saber shouted.

"Remember," Archer spoke, "If events spiral out of control, think quickly and use a Command Seal if necessary."

"I will," Hakuno said.

"Let's go!" Tamano yelled.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note** : Crying internally right now as I'm quartzless in my attempt to roll Gilgamesh, but cheered up when I got Atalante on a summon ticket! Yay! Welcome back, everyone! And welcome to any new readers joining us!

P.S. Machinedramon was hard as hell to beat in Digimon Next Order! Sheesh! So much grinding, and defense, and even then I barely beat him (had two ultimates! My poor partners!). Though it makes me happy to finally defeat the altered digimon. AND THE SOUNDTRACK, NOSTALGIA HITTING MY HEART!

P.S.S. BY THE MOON CELL, Fate/Extella US event on Fate Grand Order is tomorrow! I CAN HAVE HAKUNO-CHAN'S OUTFIT! Weeeeeeeeeee!

 **Yoshiko-909** : Yeah, I'm save up quartz for another Servant since Gilgamesh must be angry at me for not including him in Digital Extra!

 **Sonicdude8** : We'll just have to see!

 **OlTran** : Thank you so much for the praise you've given me! It's reviews like which make my Butter-Fly wings soar through the sky!

 **Felipexza** : No hay spoilers para Kimeramon, tengo planes!

 **Yolea Irk's** : A good cross analysis, unfortunate that I haven't played Persona to know the person in question with detail.

 **Student** : You've got the three things down pat! You good! Have a cookie!

 **FireVentus** : You lucky son of a gun!

 **Duskrider** : Let's hope nothing bad will happen!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hand? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 34: Joining Together

Hakuno Kishinami tapped a few button prompts on the screen of the Portable Terminal, navigation in the Digital World was quite strange and sometimes difficult, but luckily the device's mapping feature still functioned correctly. However, while it accurately mapped out each individual region, there was no world map to guide herself on; outside of territorial squares. The shape which was not an accurate depiction of the Digital World's regional sizes.

Luckily, her Servants, Saber and Archer, had excellent scents of direction.

Unfortunately, she had gone with Caster… So…

The fox maiden didn't have such skill in that regard.

Not that Hakuno would ever tell her that.

The message she had gotten from the DigiDestined told that they wanted to meet with her in a region just a ways from her headquarters. While it would have been faster to use the Control Spiral network via Connect Jump, the method she now called it, the previous journey through had attracted the attention of less than desirable beings. So, she will stick to moving my foot.

Although she was used to walking quite a bit, she underestimated the size of some regions. Some regions were small and you could traverse through them quickly, however, there were some of the considerable size. So, Hakuno Kishinami found herself a bit tired.

"Oh my husband, you are tired!" Caster said in concern, "Worry not! You can rest in Tamano's care while she carries you to our destination!"

"Okay," Hakuno said.

"Yes!" Caster almost whispered while she made a victory motion for herself, why she had done so? Hakuno didn't know.

The Heroic Spirit scooped up Hakuno off her feet then and there, Caster was only a few short centimeters taller than Hakuno, but as a Servant, she had more strength any regular human could ever have, even as a Caster-class.

Though Hakuno wondered why Caster just didn't use her witchcraft for transportation, she must know something like that?

"Huh? Use my witchcraft?" Caster questioned as she carried Hakuno bridal style, even a bit closer to her chest than usual. "Ah, I could, but then I can't feel your lovely silky smooth skin!" She praised while nuzzling Hakuno's head with her own, the fox ears brushing against the magus girl's hair.

A fuzzy emotion simmered in Hakuno before it calmed down again.

"We need to go, the DigiDestined wait for us," She said.

"Aw," Caster pouted, "Well, okay!" She returned to a positive expressive self, "If they are becoming your friends than as your lovable fox maiden I shall let them!" She exclaimed.

Hakuno arched an eyebrow in confusion.

Caster's voice took a dark tone, "But if they ever go beyond that they will never see the next rising sun."

"Caster," Hakuno stated.

"Just kidding, just kidding!" She responded absently like the words didn't carry much weight. Hakuno knew that her Servant was a bit… Overzealous… in protecting her.

Was overzealous even the right word to describe it? Perhaps over-possessive would be more accurate.

While her Servant trekked at a brisk pace with Hakuno in careful grasp, the young Digital Human's thoughts wandered.

There was no immediate danger to her well-being, as with Asuramon defeated she couldn't identify any other possible threats outside of the Dark World. The place in which is disconnected from the Digital World, and will never become a real problem after they defeat the Digimon Emperor and the sub consequent destruction of the Control Spires. Yes, there were a few other minor issues, like how she could go about knocking down tower after tower considering just how massive Ichijoji's territory is.

She was only one person, the DigiDestined also only tended to enter territories together, barring possibly the older group.

Of course, there were other mysterious as well, such as why does it delegate her as capturing a region when destroying a Control Spire? Why can't the DigiDestined enter through the digi-port when that happens? Why does the Holy Stone continue its attempt of connecting with the Moon Cell? Finally, what do the rewards given to her as repaired Formal Wear serves to accomplish? What did the Digital World want from her?

There might have been others, but Hakuno couldn't remember. A Digital Human she may be, but she was still based off a living, if cryogenically frozen, human, with all the imperfections. Well, except thankfully she didn't attain the genetic disease that caused amnesia… That is, outside of the initial gap of her memory which could be attributed to it, but that was more in the case that she was a not self-aware beforehand.

A complication on complications, her headache would rival Saber's at this point… But fortunately, she was used to this.

Whether that was bad or not, Hakuno Kishinami did not know at this point.

* * *

Iori Inoue, or Cody as he was called, glanced downward at his yellow-hued D-3. The digivice beeped in an occasional sound, which indicated whether they were closer or farther from a nearby Armor Digi-Egg that it had pinpointed. Cody had quite some excited for finding another digivolution to add to their repertoire, finding new ways to combat the Digimon Emperor, Ken Ichijoji, gave a sense of safety to him.

However, there were other subjects on his thoughts. Cody would call himself a cautious, sometimes a bit spectacle, of a lot of things. But this was the icing on the cake, something that he couldn't just find any logical reasoning too, even Izzy had his own questions about.

Hakuno Kishinami.

The name itself was fine, he thought it was a nice name for a girl like her. But it was her background that made him so confused. She was what she dubbed a Digital Human, a human made, born, from data. Hakuno had access to an ability called Code Casts, her partners were Heroic Spirits instead of Digimon, and she lacked a digivice and held a Portable Terminal as it was called.

That was not all, her reaction to the Real World was quite terrifying a bit. It didn't make sense, how could the Digimon go to and from the Digital World without issue yet Hakuno almost died when staying more than a day.

He could chalk it up to her passing through without a D-3, but even the digivices couldn't allow her passage through the digi-port.

It was frustrating because he wanted to help her.

She was kind, honest, and even straightforward at times, like himself really, even if she had the tendency to go into deep thought. But… She was desperate.

He could tell, anyone could tell if they paid attention.

It only served to want to help her more, his grandfather had always said to help others in need, and here was a prime example of someone who needed that help.

Yet he could nothing.

The only help he's provided was against Asuramon, which while a huge help on its own, was done out of necessity. Everything else that Hakuno wanted, needed, help with… He didn't know how to.

"Hey Cody, what's the matter?" His digimon partner, Armadillomon, asked with concern in his voice.

"I was just thinking about Hakuno," Cody said. "I know that we invited her to join us to search for the Digi-Egg, but I feel like we haven't done much of anything to help her."

"We've helped her stop Asuramon," the digimon pointed out.

"Yes, but that is more out of necessity," the boy replied. "If we really want to help her, then we need to learn more about her."

"Well, why don't you just ask her when she gets here?" Armadillomon questioned Cody's hesitation.

"It's not that simple, Hakuno… She keeps a lot of secrets I think, and while I believe her I can't help but wonder what she doesn't tell us. How can I help her return to the Real World without knowing anything?"

"Everything will go alright I'm sure," the digimon began, "She just needs some time to warm up to you that's all, I'm positive that she'll realize just how much a good friend you are like I do!" He finished with a happy grin on his face.

Cody smiled, "Thanks, you're right. Hakuno will tell us when she's ready."

"Not going to ask her?"

The youngest Digidestined shook his head, "Not right now, but later."

"Hey, Cody!" Daisuke's voice cried from afar, "Keep up!"

"Sorry!" Cody replied as he jogged a bit to catch up with the rest of the DigiDestined.

Yolei adjusted her glasses, "Doing some thinking?" She asked out of curiosity.

The young boy nodded, "Yeah," He replied.

Hikari looked up from the D-terminal, "I think Hakuno should be joining us soon, her home is not too far from this region."

Daisuke stretched a bit, "That's great!" He exclaimed, "As Digidestined we should all stick together after all!"

Takeru glanced to the goggle-wearing boy, "You're insistent on saying she's a Digidestined?" He asked.

"Why not?" Yolei backed up Daisuke's claim, "Davis is right on that point, Hakuno's had helped us many times, she's in the Digital World, and even though she has her partners instead of Digimon, she's almost like us in every way."

"That is correct…" Hikari trailed off, "The cross parallels between us and her are clear as day. In a way, she is a DigiDestined like us, just with a different coat of paint. After all, just because we have D-3s instead of the original digivices doesn't make us not Digidestined."

Takeru raised his hands in defense, "Haha, alright! I wasn't disagreeing with you entirely, just curious is all!"

"Sorry, T.K," Hikari replied, "I guess we all have our thoughts focused on Hakuno recently."

"Not surprising considering all that's happened," Cody stated.

"True that!" Yolei agreed.

The Digidestineds' D-3s beeped "Hey, I got a better signal of the Digi-Egg," Daisuke said.

"That means it must be really close by!" Takeru stated

Another voice joined it.

"Like that Oil Platform?"

The DigiDestined turned to see Hakuno Kishinami standing behind them, and besides her a woman with fox ears and tail they identified quickly as Hakuno's partner, Caster, waved pleasantly towards them. The Digital Human still wore the same light brown uniform, and her expression had an almost monotone emotion. But, they could see a small smile that immediately brightened her to a human level.

Daisuke greeted her first, "Glad you can join us, Hakuno! How you been?"

"I'm fine, I brought Caster. What's the problem?" She asked.

Takeru blinked, but responded, "There's no problem, we just decided that you might want to spend some time with us."

Hakuno tilted her head, quite confused, to the DigiDestined it appeared she hadn't experienced heading out with the sole intention of just spending time with others. But that didn't quite fit with her backstory, clearly, she had friends before, so why the expression?

Daisuke, however, knew otherwise. He was aware that Hakuno Kishinami did not have a pleasant time in her past. Her past friends were gone, but her hand, and he assumed that she was forced to do so. But he wouldn't give up, Taichi had made him the leader of the DigiDestined, and he always believed that everybody deserved a second chance.

Cody did not know this, he was not informed by Daisuke about the knowledge the goggle boy gleamed from his serious debate with the Digital Human during the battle with Asuramon.

"You never spent the time to relax before?" Cody questioned in a bit of concern for Hakuno's mental wellbeing.

"I have…" She trailed off, "But never like this…" Hakuno seemed a bit distant at those last words as if reminiscing some sort of memories long ago.

"Cheer up, my husband!" Caster patted Hakuno's head like she was a cute puppy. "Think of this as a vacation! No more big baddies, no more seriousness, and no worries!"

The DigiDestined shifted a bit uncomfortably at the casual address Caster used towards Hakuno.

"Okay…" Hakuno trailed off but she smiled and recovered herself. "I'll go with you!" She exclaimed towards the DigiDestined.

Hikari and Yolei both clapped in admiration, Hikari saying, "That's the way!"

"You go, girl!" Yolei commented.

"Great!" Daisuke exclaimed in the utmost optimistic manner. "Now let's check out that Digi-Egg!"

"Yeah!" Cody yelled in excitement, this was going to be fun!

What could go wrong?


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note** : Hey, everyone! Welcome to another weekly chapter of Digital/Extra! And also, welcome to any new readers joining us on this chapter's release! On news of Fate/Grand Order, I now have Hakuno-chan's (Moon Cell School Uniform) outfit! Also, choose Nero's Craft Essence and the Fate/Extella Craft Essence that came along with it!

 **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Also, it seems people are asking again if any Servants will be joining later in the story. I must stress that I will not be adding any more Servants. The cast is already big and it is hard to keep up with so many characters at once. I've reached my limit as a writer and if I added anymore as Hakuno's Servants my writing quality would degrade. Not only that, but Hakuno can barely handle three Servants! She wouldn't survive having anymore because she'll die of prana exhaustion!

As for Servants as villains, I've yet to decide. This is the Digital World, not the Nasuverse, and I want to keep the antagonists from the Digiverse. (Doesn't mean I won't add new villains, they'll just be based off the Digiverse.)

Thank you for understanding. *bows*

 **SonicDude8** : Read above.

 **Eternal Lancer** : Read above. Thanks for the compliment!

 **Demons Anarchy of Pride:** Read above.

 **No Fanfic No Life** : It seems you haven't watched 02 in a long time then!

 **Student** : The Armor Digi-Eggs are used for Armor Digivolutions by the DigiDestined. The Digi-Eggs already in their grasp prior to Hakuno's arrival is Light, Hope, Courage, Knowledge, Love. They also obtained Sincerity off screen, and recently got Friendship. The only Digi-Eggs left to find are Reliability and 'Kindness'. Sorry to burst your theory bubble!

 **Titan616:** Yep! She's fun!

 **ENDDRAGON369** : I was a fool! I thought the power of friendship would prevail! But it turns out it was the power of grinding stats that helped instead!

 **Blarg7865** : If this was to be a 3-way crossover, the third series I could have added would probably be Cardcaptor Sakura (Would bring a unique twist.) Otherwise, this story might have been a Fate/Extra x Digimon Frontier story.

 **KRP** : That's for the help! I'll be sure to try and catch myself a bit more in the future.

 **Pokemonever1994** : Lol, Pokemon name, DBZ pic, digimon review. Do you like all three? JUST LIKE ME! Anyway, insight is always good for some character development!

 **Lander Blazer** : Thank you for your kind words, I'm glad that you and so many others are enjoying Digital Extra!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hands? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 35: The Oil Platform in a Land of Towers

There were many places in the Digital World that reminded Hakuno Kishinami that while it was virtual realm, it still carried over quite a large influence from the Real World. The Digital Human, however, carried a special place in her memory for a certain environment; that being the ocean. It was the ocean that the Holy Grail War had mostly taken place in, under the sea in what would be the watery grave of many Masters and Servants alike battling for wishes they desired to have granted.

So, while Hakuno viewed the ocean as beautiful, she held resentment for it. She knew logically that the oceans of the Digital and Real Worlds were not at fault for SERAPH's, that being the program the Moon Cell created to manage the Grail War, choice for the Arena designs. But… Even still the small negative emotional attachment had lodged itself into the magus's mind.

There was also a single worry that Hakuno had.

She couldn't swim.

It appeared that her real counterpart she was based off never learned how to swim, even her fake student memories didn't have such knowledge. The Holy Grail War had taken place underwater, yes, but it had just been exterior designing, an illusion. You could walk, run, and breathe as though you were on land while exploring the Arena floor.

As long as they didn't have to go into the water, she reasoned she would be fine.

"You're right, Hakuno," Hikari spoke to her, carrying a pink-hued D-3 in her right hand. "The Digi-Egg is in, or nearby, the Oil Platform."

"Nice guess!" Daisuke commented on Hakuno's previous observation.

"Thanks, Davis," Hakuno replied simply.

"What we waiting for?" Cody questioned before beginning to run off. "Let's go find that Digi-Egg."

Hakuno wanted to stop Cody, but the boy was running off too fast. "Caster, stop him." She told her Servant.

"As you say!" Tamano No Mae leaped a far distance from Hakuno to right in front of Cody before the boy could make his first step onto the bridge that led towards the Oil Platform. "Stop right there!"

Cody halted his movements, and looked to Caster in confusion, Armadillomon caught up with his partner and also glanced in confusion.

"Why the stop?" The digimon questioned.

The fox Heroic Spirit had a cheerful smile on her face, before placing a hand outstretched and wiggling her index finger side to side. "You can't just charge into someplace! That'll bring you to death on the spot!" She didn't relent in her words, truthful and harsh as they were she said it in a jolly manner that didn't have any ill intent.

Hakuno walked up to Cody, the other DigiDestined were also a bit confused at the fact that the Digital Human ordered her Servant to stop the boy.

"Cody, I'm a bit ignorant about Digi-Eggs," Hakuno began. "But during the fight against Asuramon, the Digi-Egg arrived in the midst of danger. Is that true for all the ones you found beforehand?" She asked out of curiosity, but also with a tone that implied personal experience in matters concerning such traps.

She had dealt with many dangerous areas, traps, and opponents while searching for the Triggers, objects required to enter the next round in the Grail War, who's to say it might not be a similar case here?

Takeru spoke, "She's got a point, Cody," the boy said. "Nearly every Digi-Egg we found has always brought some sort of trouble before or after we have it."

Hakuno turned towards the rest of the DigiDestined, "If you guys can locate them with your D-3s," She said, "Then why can't the Digimon Emperor do the same?"

The DigiDestined suddenly all made an expression like they had never thought about that possibility before.

"Man," Daisuke said, "That makes a lot of sense now."

Yolei nodded in agreement, her arms crossed, "It would explain why Ken always had Digimon nearby to fight us."

"Even then," Hikari replied, "He wouldn't be able to lift a Digi-Egg unless it belonged to him. So the only thing he could do would be to guard it."

"That would mean traps," Gatomon, Hikari's Digimon partner, stated.

Patamon hovered above, "We could split up, someone search while another watches."

"Good idea, Patamon," Takeru complimented.

The Fox Heroic Spirit enveloped her arms around her Master, holding the magus girl in a tight, yet careful loving hold. Caster may not be the strongest Servant in terms of strength, but she was still a Servant. If she carelessly held her Master, it would hurt Hakuno.

"Then my husband and I shall stand watch! You DigiDestined can go ahead while I spend some quality time with her!" Caster exclaimed.

"Actually I want to go," Hakuno stated.

"Eh?" Caster said in mild shock. "But Master! It's filthy in there! Think of my luscious tail fur that would get dirty!"

The Digital Human merely stared at Caster as if the magus girl didn't understand the Servant's words, before turning around.

"Master? Master!" Caster exclaimed, "Don't ignore meeee!" She trailed off.

The Digidestined looked to each other, unsure what to make of this odd relationship between Hakuno Kishinami and Caster.

"Veemon and I will stay behind then," Daisuke volunteered.

"We will?" Veemon questioned in surprise.

"I'll join you, Davis," Takeru said.

"I'll watch from above!" Patamon commented.

Yolei adjusted her glasses, "That makes Hawkmon, me, Hikari, Gatomon, Cody, Armadillomon, and finally Hakuno and Caster heading to get the Digi-Egg," She said.

"Actually I'll stay behind too," Hikari said. "Someone has to watch these two." She pointed a thumb towards Daisuke and Takeru.

"You got that right, they are knuckleheads," Gatomon said.

"Hey!" The four retort.

Hakuno smiled at the joke, "Then you are ready?" She asked Cody and Yolei.

"About as ready as can be!" Yolei exclaimed, "Let's try not to rush in there."

Hawkmon nodded in agreement with his partner, "That would be unwise."

"So if something goes wrong," Hikari said, "We'll be right here."

"Right here ready to kick butt that is!" Daisuke clamped his fists together.

"We get it flame boy!" Caster remarked, referencing the flame decorative pattern on the boy's jacket. "Can we go now, Master?" She questioned impatiently.

The Digital Human nodded, then she, Caster, the two of the younger DigiDestined began walking across the bridge that connected the shoreline to the Oil Platform.

* * *

Within a dark room, illuminated only by the light of multiple screens, sat the Digimon Emperor. Ken Ichijoji, as he was called in the Real World, tore his attention away from his current pet project towards the observational data presented on the up most screen. The Digidestined were on the move once again, novice players barely worth his time as he plotted, but his main opponent stood alongside them in conversation.

Hakuno Kishinami seemed to have made allies with those kids, alone the children may not have been an issue, but it may be possible that Kishinami would redirect their plans to create problematic circumstances.

He decided to temporary stall his project and examine his possible forces in that region or the nearby areas.

The loss of Asuramon had been a devastating blow to his reign. It had taken considerable time and effort to catch the powerful digital monster unaware and capture with a Dark Ring, and even more resources to exchange that ring with a Dark Spiral. He had been distracted elsewhere during the battle with Asuramon, and so unable to direct him.

He had tried to track down where Asuramon had headed off to, but the cursed beast seemed to have vanished completely off the radar. Ideally, he wondered if perhaps Hakuno was responsible for that, it wouldn't be too surprising considering how much of a thorn she is becoming.

"Master, isn't that where you found that Digi-Egg?"

The Digimon Emperor calmed down slightly at the voice of his, albeit reluctantly admitted, most loyal subject. While Wormmon was useless in terms of combat, the digimon had been around him since the beginning and how he operated. Which did make him useful in assigning him to projects, he could also make a decent meal so that was acceptable too.

Inwardly he wondered why Wormmon helped calm his nerves, was it because he was his- No, ridiculous! Such thoughts were beyond him.

A tingling sensation, like a subtle needle made of dark energy, pricked at his mind before fading back again.

"Yes, it is. Megaseadramon is guarding that location, but with Hakuno around I doubt it would be enough," He replied. The Digidestined would defeat the sea dragon on their own given time, that he would sure of, but Hakuno's partners were experts in dealing with higher level creatures and would destroy the ultimates with more ease.

"What are you going to do then, master?" He questioned.

"If my foe believes that Digi-Egg to be of importance than I shall do my best to make it as inconvenient for her. This might be an opportunity to take her out of the game while she is using her weakest partner," The Emperor grinned, he didn't know why Hakuno switched out from using her strongest partner, the red-clad man, but he'll be sure utilizing it against her.

He clicked a few commands, glancing up at the screen to see the image, "Perfect."

Wormmon eyes the image, "You know the girl will beat them." The worm digimon had been curious about this girl that had caught the attention of his human partner so much. Who was Hakuno Kishinami to as grabbing Ken's attention in a way that even he had been ignored at times?

Ken Ichijoji pressed the button to initiate the order.

"I'm aware of that Wormmon, but she'll have to contend with both them and Megaseadramon and seeing how she's going to the Oil Platform, it will surely be difficult… Now, where was I?"

* * *

The inside interior of the Oil Platform had a rusty metallic look that Hakuno Kishinami couldn't say she has ever seen before. They had taken a stairway, a long one at that, down into the deeper levels of the construct. Hakuno had to admit she missed convenient transportation methods that SERAPH provided in the Holy Grail War, something akin to teleportation or Return Crystals would be handy in the Digital World.

Alas, such methods were lost to the Digital Human, though it was probably for the best. Hakuno never wanted to ever participate in such a cruel war like that ever again.

Though perhaps there was a way to create something akin to Return Crystals, if she was able to return to her Private Room from any point in the Digital World, that would be extremely helpful. As not only would provide an escape if she was ever pushed to that corner, but also not burden the DigiDestined.

She didn't want to rely on the DigiDestined, she shouldn't rely on anyone. Her Servants were the only exception to this rule. She had relied on her friends too much in the Moon Cell, and look where that has gotten them…

"Hey Cody, Hakuno's doing deep thinking again," Yolei commented.

The young boy glanced back at Hakuno, "Yeah, she is making that face."

Caster nodded, "It's quite the cute habit of hers, look at how her eyebrows just narrow in such concentration! Her eyes glittering in such intensity that you could almost see what she's thinking about! Oh, my husband, you are so great!" Caster wrapped Hakuno in her arms again, breaking the young magus' thought process.

"Huh? Caster?" Hakuno Kishinami questioned in confusion at the sudden affection.

"Don't mind me, Master! I'm getting my daily dose of cuddles!" The fox Heroic Spirit exclaimed joyfully.

"Didn't you already hug me?" Hakuno questioned again.

"She's got a point," Hawkmon commented.

"Point has been ignored, partner of my favorite Digidestined!" Caster replied.

"I'm your favorite still huh?" Yolei said a hint of pride.

"Yep, you brought me fried food, so that makes you the best! Right below my husband of course!" The overly positive Servant nudged her ears against Hakuno's head when she mentioned the girl.

Cody lifted up his D-3, "The Digi-Egg should be right around here…" He said as he, along with everybody else, arrived at the bottom most floor of the Oil Platform.

Yolei glanced around, "I don't see it… You think it might be hidden?"

Hakuno placed a hand on the steel pillar… Pipe? That stood foremost in the center of the construct. She switched on her magic circuits, channeling od and converting it to prana as she began to say the spellcraft.

"Code Cast: View Status," She said, the Digital Human expected results, but came out negative. Well, it was not too surprising, that particular Code Cast requires a specific target, it wasn't useful in analyzing a general area.

"Anything with your magic spells?" Yolei lightly joked.

"No, I don't think my Code Casts can help for this," Hakuno said as she stopped using her magic circuits on magecraft.

"Worth a shot," Cody commented. "Maybe it's-"

Suddenly, the entire place shook.

The gang of protagonists fell down on their knees, with the exception of Caster, as the Oil Platform shook from the sudden strike of force that impacted against it on the outside in the ocean. Hakuno Kishinami glanced upward to see a large indent of metal going into the room from its normal position, unfortunately destroying the stairway which looked to crumble apart at any minute.

"Move!" Cody yelled as he got up and hurried out of the way of the stairway, Hakuno, Yolei, and their partners all rushed just as the staircase collapsed and rubble fell to the floor, little to no clouds of dust picking up into the stale air.

"Our way out is busted!" Yolei exclaimed.

"That's not all, look outside!" Hawkmon said, pointing towards a circular window.

Hakuno turned her head towards to where the bird digimon pointed, the glass pane looked quite reinforced, surrounding by steel and matching bolts. But that wasn't what her attention was piqued on, for swimming with breakneck speeds was a massive sea serpent, larger than any living thing Hakuno had laid her eyes on.

"It's Megaseadramon!" Armadillomon announced.

"What level?" Hakuno questioned its strength.

Hawkmon replied, "Ultimate, we'll need the help of the others."

"Y-yeah!" Cody stuttered as he scrambled for his D-Terminal and began typing a message for help.

"We can get out of here with Halsemon," Yolei suggested.

"Incoming!" Armadillomon yelled.

"Ebidramon! And quite a few of them!" Cody seemed to recognize this digimon type.

Hakuno examined the Ebidramon, there were around four of them, they were like large red lobsters, with some features of a shrimp piled on in some parts of the body. It was an odd appearance, the face would even be considered a bit cute by some if it wasn't for the fact their eyes were glowing red via the influence of the dark rings tied to each Ebidramon's wrist.

Megaseadramon, on the other hand, is a long serpentine creature with red scales and a white underbelly. Its head was massive, golden-yellow in hue and carrying an oversized blade as a horn. Hakuno Kishinami had to double take on that, its horn was literally a blade, though seeing how Daisuke's partner have a digivolution with a similar feature like that it wasn't all too shocking.

"Master! Watch out!" Caster exclaimed, causing Hakuno to glance towards her direction quickly only for the entire place to once against shake, above a hole burst open from an Ebidramon's attack, allowing a current of ocean water to start flooding the room.

The Digital Human backed off away from the side of the room where the water was most predominant.

"This is bad… Bad…" Cody's voice seemed shaken, but Hakuno was more concerned for her own safety at this time.

"Darn it!" Yolei banged against something, and the magus turned to face what it was. "The Ebidramon's attack destroyed the shut off valve switch! We're getting out of here, Hawkmon!"

"Ready!" Hawkmon replied.

Yolei raised her D-3, "Digi-Armor Energize!"

A pink light shone, briefly illuminating the surroundings before Hawkmon's form was encased in it.

 _Digimental Evolution_

"Hawkmon Digimental Shinka!"

The symbol of love appeared on Hawkmon's chest before the bright radiance traveled and changed the digimon into a more massive monster. A duo of metal winging forming into a helmet, long brown feathers traveling along the newly resized digimon, before the transformation finished with the light fading.

"Halsemon, Wings of Love!"

Yolei quickly climbed on top of her partner, she turned her attention back to the others, her hand making a motion for them to join.

"Come on, we need to get out of here!" Yolei exclaimed. "Forget the Digi-Egg for now, we can get it when we're not getting bombarded by enslaved digimon!"

"Yeah, this place is flooding!" Caster said as she rushed off and landed gracefully on top of Halsemon's metallic wings. "Let's go, Master!"

Hakuno nodded, Cody following suite with his partner, as they all ran, then trudged, through the climbing water levels, this place was beginning to flood quickly as the platform was breached and holes began to pile up in intensity. Hakuno helped Cody up, seeing how she was taller than the boy, while Cody helped his own partner on top. The Digital Human then climbed on to the backside of Halsemon.

"Hang up!" Halsemon spoke in a gritty tone before beginning to take flight and head up towards the surface exit.

Cody sighed in relief, "Thank goodness…"

"Good thinking," Hakuno praised Yolei's quick action.

"Thanks, I couldn't just stand there waiting for the water to fill up," Yolei said.

"We'll have to come back later for the egg," Armadillomon said, "Maybe with Gomamon's help."

Cody nodded to this, "Agreed on that, Joe will help us."

Then, a loud screeching noise as a blade belonging to Megaseadramon protruded suddenly from the side of Halsemon's position half way up the Oil Platform drill. With it, a blast of water shot out, slamming against Halsemon's side.

"Ahhhhhh!" The DigiDestined yelled in alarm.

"Master!" Caster exclaimed as she attempted and failed to grab hold of Hakuno.

"I'm falling!" Cody fell off Halsemon.

"Ah!" Hakuno briefly shouted as she also slipped off the digimon.

"Cody! I'm coming!" Armadillomon leaped off after his partner into the water.

"Halsemon, we need to go back!" Hakuno heard Yolei shout from above as the Digital Human, along with Cody and Armadillomon, plummeted back downwards.

"I can't, the water pressure from this hole is blocking the entrance, it's dangerous!"

"We can't leave my husband down there! We have a serious problem!"

Hakuno's hearing muted itself as she splashed downward, the water was already several meters deep, and the magus used her legs to push against the metal flooring in an effort to bring her back up to the water's surface. This succeeded, and she managed to gasp for air as she breached, but…

"Hakuno, you alright!?" Cody said, swimming in the water just fine.

"I-I can't!" Hakuno scrambled about, kicking wildly, her heart pumped in great speed within her chest as the emotion of fear once again crept into her.

"You can't- Hakuno, you can't swim!?" Cody shouted in alarm.

Hakuno gasped for air again as her body fell underneath the water surface once more...


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note** : Welcome to yet another chapter everybody! And greetings to all those who join us on this chapter! It always makes me happy to know that this story has received such positive comments, still surprises me this kicked off as it did. I also got the new craft essence on FGO's Nero event… Didn't get Nero though… But I got Marie! Which is like a non-roman servant… God, I think my luck is D-rank after all, but Marie fine. "Wassup homies!" xD

P.S. Nevermind! On the last day and only a few quarts left, in frustration of not summoning my UMU, I switched over to Story Summon… Use 1 roll…. BAM! UMU APPEARS! Yatta! My Roman Emperor! My life is nearly complete, now all I need is Tamano!

 **Sarii** : The Regalia will not appear in Digital/Extra as the events of Fate/Extella never occurred.

 **Aliesterus** : I always like to twist events. :D

 **KRP** : Yeah, Altera is great but the events of Fate/Extella never occurred, so the Regalia will not appear nor will Hakuno ever think about returning to the Moon Cell, she kinda despises it, even if she makes a lot of comparisons to it. So no Altera, and no Gilgamesh either!

 **Xanothos** : Those poor Tamamos! To bad cliffhangers is a staple in story writing…

 **Felipezxa:** Sí, los sirvientes estarían muy contentos con Hakuno.

 **ShugoYuuki123** : Thank you for the praise! And no, Hakuno-chan is the only one of the DigiDestined to have magic circuits. As for what he has planned for Hakuno, well, we'll just have to figure that out.

 **Student** : HAKUNO WARP DIGIVOLVE TO… MEGA HAKUNOMON!

 **Warmach1ne32** : We all love them friendships, and thanks for the compliments!

 **Silver Dragon15** : Your username, I love it. I'm a bit dragon fanatic. xD. Anyway, man, that scenario would be terrifying for the Digital World. As for a singularity for Chaldea… Mmh… Maybe as a omake sometime! The Digi-Eggs are a bit out of order, Yolei got hers before Davis (the restaurant episode did happen already). But I'm trying to further develop the young Digidestined group as characters, unlike what happened in 02 due to rushed writing and a tight budget.

 **Korraganitar the Nightshadow** : Your username is LONG! Anyway, you want my Fate Grand Order friendship code? I'll give it out to everybody! 325,412,196

 **The unsung antihero** : Thank you for the kind words, and yes, I'm trying to do my best to keep both Fate and the Digimon franchises at the expected levels of power. I'm not going to beat around the bush and downgrade/buff either one. But of course, everything is up to the interpretation of the writer/reader concerning this stuff so different opinions will be everywhere.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hand? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 36: Reliability

A beam of green energy collided explosively against the side of the Oil Platform in a flash of light, its target, an Ebidramon, had evaded the attacks just a moment before. The culprit behind the strike was Pegasusmon, as the digimon flew in the air with its partner, Takeru, mounted on its backside.

"Careful, we don't want to damage the platform with the others inside!" Takeru exclaimed over the wind.

"I'm sorry, T.K. The Ebidramon are very agile in the water, it makes it difficult to hit them without damaging the platform," the winged digimon apologized in reply.

"I know, and Kari is dealing with another Ebidramon while Davis is trying to find a way to get down to them, we need to at least keep them distracted," He said.

"What of Megaseadramon?" Pegasusmon questioned.

"We can't match an ultimate its size right now, at least, not without Hakuno's help," Takeru stated. The armor digimon were around the same level of most champion digimon, but the power gap between each digivolution state was incredibly noticeable, only a few exceptions of certain digimon could match another of a more advanced state.

Patamon could evolve into Angemon, one of the few champion digimon that can match an ultimate. However, if those Dark Rings on the Ebidramon were any indication meant that there was a Control Spire nearby that would certainly power those, as well as stop any normal digivolution.

But Hakuno's partner was a wild card, they didn't fall in with the typical power scaling of Digimon but rather were classified in entirely different ways to deal with various opponents by their unique skill sets. A confusing line of thought, though it worked in their favor.

With the Heroic Spirits or Servants as Hakuno would also call them, they stood a higher chance of success against ultimate level Digimon, as they deal a range of different damage on the Dark Spirals than their own Digimon could.

That's not to say that without them they couldn't free those Digimon from Ken, but the case of the point was clear.

"T.K!" The voice of Hikari caused Takeru to look across towards her.

Hikari came riding on top her Digimon partner's backside, the Egyptian inspired sphynx floating in the air.

"Kari, any luck?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No, the Ebidramon are too quick to hit their Dark Rings… Without an aquatic digimon, we can't get anywhere."

"Mhm… Have you tried contacting Joe?" He asked about the older DigiDestined.

"No answer, he's probably in class or something," Kari replied.

"That just leaves us to think of another way then…" He trailed off, trying to think of a solution to the current situation.

"That's it Raidramon! Show them what for!" Daisuke's voice yelled loudly with optimism. The goggle-head boy running along the bridge side as his armor-digivolved partner blasted the Ebidramon in their way with electrical attacks, which were quite effective against the aquatic Digimon.

"Thunder Blast!" A ball of lightning shoots forth from Raidramon, which collided with an Ebidramon, destroying the Dark Ring with its electrical discharge. The blue digimon leaped on top of a metal platform, "Am I cool or what?" He commented.

"Definitely in my book!" Daisuke grinned, "Let's get to our friends down there," He said as he rushed towards the entrance, opened it, and then entered. His hands grasped hold of some rails as he bent over and looked downward, spotting Halsemon flying upward but a current of water flowing down that blocked his vision of anything below that.

"Davis, we have a problem!" Yolei shouted as Halsemon levitated upward and dropped Yolei on the safety of the exit.

Daisuke noticed the issue, "Where's Cody and Hakuno?"

Caster suddenly dropped in between them, "The water pushed my Master off during our retreat! And I can feel her being threatened right now! I need to get back down there!"

Daisuke looked down again, with that pressure of water flooding in even he knew that it would be a bad idea. He looked to the holes than to Caster, he clenched his teeth in frustration.

Then it came to him.

"Ah, Caster right?" He spoke.

"Yes, flame boy?" She replied while looking a bit distressed.

"Can you seal the holes with ice? I remember you used tags to summon ice against Skullgreymon," Daisuke questioned.

"Wait," Yolei said, "Even then, there is no guaranteed the water pressure would be stronger than the ice and break it apart."

"Yolei is right, it could shatter and harm them below," Halsemon spoke.

"Oh, that tempts me, curses!" Caster bared her teeth like fangs in frustration, "And I can't whip up my special move without draining my Master dry! As kinky as that may sound I'll never consider using her!"

Whether the Heroic Spirit meant that in terms the DigiDestined could or could not understand was lost on them as the situation was too prevalent to react.

Takeru suddenly came through the doorway, "Everybody alright- Where's Cody and Hakuno?!" He spoke.

"They're trapped under the water pressure currents rushing out of the damaged holes!" Yolei replied.

"Well, there are going to be more of those if we don't take care of the Ebidramon and also Megaseadramon!" Takeru stated.

Caster whipped around, "I'll take care of that annoying water snake! Though without my Master I'll need some big back up, I can't take a hit!" She glanced around before pointing at Daisuke, "You!"

"Huh, me!?" Daisuke said while pointing at himself.

"Until my husband can get out you are my temporary lesser Master substitute!" The fox girl announced, "I don't know why my cute Master favors you, but I'll place my judgment with her! She's never failed me before!"

"Lesser Master…" Daisuke's eye twitched a bit, "What does that even mean?"

"Just treat me like another partner like you did with that blue lizard!" Caster explained, "Now, orders?"

* * *

Iori 'Cody' Inoue gasped for air as he surfaced from the water, scrambling to grab hold of something to keep him afloat before grasping an elevated piece of metal. It would do, for now, however, it the water levels would eventually rise above it. He heaved with all his strength, and Hakuno breached the water's surface and also grabbed hold of the pole.

"T-thanks," Hakuno said, below her Armadillomon also came up, having helped Cody drag the Digital Human from underneath the waves. His shells also served as a floatation, however slight that was and strange it could be as he was based off an armadillo, not a turtle.

But nobody argued against the logic, especially now.

He nodded and took a moment to collect himself, after regaining his breath he glanced around for a possible exit. Outside of going above, there didn't seem to be any other way to get out of here.

Fear gripped him, he always had nightmares about being trapped on the ocean floor, unable to breathe. But that was that, a dream, where he woke up at an end. This was the reality, and unlike dreams, he could do something about it. The issue is the only way up was blocked, if the water levels rose to that point and somehow he was able to keep Hakuno up at the surface, even then they would be tossed around by the incoming water pressure that would surely bury them under the ocean. He doubted he had the arm strength to swim through it, coupled with the fact he'll have to carry Hakuno as well meant it wasn't an option.

Armadillomon would help, of course, the digimon was a surprisingly great swimmer, but even he could not aid both Hakuno and his human partner at the same time. Armor Digivolution was also out of the picture, as Digmon would be more counterproductive and actually might worsen the situation than help in any way.

"Cody, look!" Armadillomon spoke out, pointing to something in his sight.

Cody looked towards the direction his partner was aiming at, it was a half submerged window but inside it was a submarine. He smiled in hope.

"Good eye!" He complimented, then looked towards Hakuno, "Hey, we need to get over there! I know you can't swim but it's our best shot!"

"O-okay!" Hakuno said, seeing the logic in the action now that she has calmed down.

They better hurry though, which each passing moment the water continues to climb, soon the window would be completely submerged and with it, their only window of escape. It was a struggle against the furious momentum of water and time itself. Armadillomon acted as a sort of makeshift life raft for Hakuno's movements, the only thing Hakuno had to do was kick in the right direction. In a basic point of view, Hakuno was getting a swimming 101 lesson right then and there.

Cody had it rougher, even though he was in fit condition due to his training with his grandfather, that didn't negate the fact that he was still a child with a body of a child. He barely held his own against the waves created by the falling sea water, but remarkably he could.

It made Hakuno feel worse, she was the one who was older than all the young DigiDestined, yet she they continued to help her in all her foolishness and incompetence in skills outside of battle.

In a fight, Hakuno outclassed the young DigiDestined, but outside combat she was a novice, not ignorant, just lacking in daily skills. It wasn't her fault, she knew that logically, but emotionally it felt like it was.

Hakuno slammed her fist on the button displayed against the wall, the window opened up and the current nearly dragged both her and Armadillomon within the small compartment. She managed to grasp a hold on the upper angle which stopped them from heading in.

"Cody, it's open!" She exclaimed towards the child Digidestined.

The boy breathed heavily but managed to make it to the place, he grabbed hold of one of the submarine's wings and took a clear look at it.

It was way too small, it could barely fit Hakuno in if she entered, let alone three individuals.

A dilemma.

"Cody… You can go in," Hakuno said.

"No way!" He said, "You can't swim, I can, and I also have Armadillomon! You should enter and escape while you can!" He argued.

Hakuno Kishinami shook her head, her face making raw emotional shifts as she herself faced internal debate. "Not again, I can't let someone like her vanish when I had a choice!"

Cody opened the hatch, the submarine now floating on the water, he didn't understand what Hakuno was talking about but this time he'll be the one helping her. His fear meant nothing if someone, a friend, was faced with danger while he escaped safe and sound!

"Armadillomon!"

"Right!" His partner agreed.

Then, with combined effort, they pushed Hakuno into the submarine.

"Cody, what are you doing! No, you can't! I saw you can't handle those waters!" Hakuno argued with extreme emotion, it took Cody considerable willpower to ignore it.

"Hakuno," He stated firmly as he could, causing the Digital Human to stop. "I can't be safe and sound knowing someone else will be in danger while I fled safe and sound… I've felt since the time with Asuramon that maybe I haven't done enough to help you. I want you to know that like Davis, Hikari, Takeru, and all the others! That you can rely on me just as much! Now go!"

He slammed the ignition, closing the submarine hatch and trapping Hakuno within as the backside opened and the Digital Human escaped.

"Cody!" She yelled as she the distance grew.

"Well partner, I know you made the right choice," Armadillomon said.

"Yeah… It feels nice, to know that you can help others over yourself…" Cody said as the water levels continued to rise.

"That's why you are my partner, and I'll stick by you no matter what!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah! We'll make out of here! Because we can't help Hakuno and the others while we are trapped! I have to show that they can rely on me even after this!" Cody said.

Then, a bright purple radiance suddenly outshines the water, then outbursts a glowing Digi-Egg from the middle of the area. It hovered there, emblazoned with the symbol that Cody had displayed so faithfully.

"Cody that is-" Armadillomon spoke.

"The Digi-Egg of Reliability!" Cody answered.

It hovered towards Cody who grasped it in his hand, his D-3 in his pocket shined with a blazing light as the boy nodded.

Taking a deep breath he raised it the best he could, "Digimental Up!"

 _Digimental Evolution_

"Armadillomon digimental shinka!"

The Armadillo digimon was enveloped in a bright light with the shining gray symbol of Reliability, before coming out was a large metallic drill attached to a long white vehicle with purple underbelly that could be easily identified as a submarine, as each side came out four flippers, the front two larger than the back just below. On the newly evolved digimon's side, a unique red mark with multiple crystal shapes.

"Submarimon, Guardian of Reliability!"

"I find this way too convenient, but who am I to argue?" Cody said as he climbed aboard the Digimon and entered its portable hatchway.

"Let's get out of here then," Submarimon stated as the armor digimon dived forward and drilled its way out with ease.

"Look!" Cody said, his sight catching Megaseadramon, "He's going after Hakuno's pod! We have to stop it!"

"Aye aye," Submarimon replied, "Oxygen Torpedo!"

Two small hatches opened up and out burst _solid missiles made of air_. Seeing how this was the Digital World, such a thing could be believable. The missiles traveled quickly through the waters and impacted harshly against the tough golden head of Megaseadramon, gathering his attention away from Hakuno Kishinami's escape vessel and towards Submarimon with Cody.

"Lightning Javelin!" A streak of lightning discharges from the ultimate digimon's dagger-like horn, and barely scratches against the side of Submarimon.

"This is going to be harder than I thought!" Cody said.

"Yeah, let's hope the others are faring better!" Submarimon said.

Meanwhile, Hakuno Kishinami's submarine breached the surface...


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note** : Welcome back everybody for another chapter of Digital/Extra! As well as welcome to any newcomers! Apologies for the 'late' chapter. But I've said it before and I'll say it again, I write purely on a good ole healthy dose of inspiration, not out of responsibility, it's all a hobby after all!

P.S. This is going to be the shortest chapter ever made, apologies for that. I'm currently very busy this passing week with IRL, Ya know how it is!

 **Student:** Accepted and thanks for the compliment!

 **KazuSakai** : Very long, very long time!

 **The unsung antihero** : I know right!? But this is the Digital World so that shiz happens all the time! I also await for the moment of Blackwargreymon, he'll come to be! He's too awesome.

 **Setokayba2m** : Hakuno was, of course, referring to humans, but the DigiDestined don't know that. And thanks for the compliment!

 **Prototype gear** : Don't worry, I know your pain. I wasted 290 Saint quartz (30 from quests, 260 from USD spending, my poor wallet!) before I got the UMU. Then got mostly 3 stars, black keys, craft essences. Though I did get Marie. So that makes me D-Rank Luck.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hands? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 37: Observations

The moment the glass panel retracted, Hakuno Kishinami left the pod. The emergency submarine had come to the surface close enough to the land that she could safely exit the vehicle and stand on dry land. It had been a sense of relief that overcame her but her attention turned back towards the ocean.

Hakuno had felt _terrible_ about being able to escape while both Cody and Armadillomon remained trapped within. He _saved_ her just like how both Rin and Rani saved her multiple times in the Holy Grail War. However, unlike the grim ending both girls received… Or did they survive… Well, regardless, Cody had somehow activated the Digi-Egg within the Oil Platform which has coincidentally been an aquatic armor evolution.

If Hakuno had ever seen anime shows before perhaps she could have remarked how stereotypical this was. Alas, Hakuno's origins cause her to be woefully ignorant.

She wasn't going to complain though, such moments like these were a godsend back in the Moon Cell, so the Digital Human isn't going to criticize it in the least, even if this was perhaps the second time this occurred.

Maybe the Digidestined just have good luck.

Then again, they did get into these situations.

She glanced downward at her left arm, three visible Command Seals out of the eight remaining passively thrummed with impossible levels of magical energy, the rest obscured by her sleeve. She had started with nine, and it fell to eight during the battle with Skullgreymon. She almost thought there to be seven but recalled that she didn't go through with one in the Real World, which she was extremely thankful for.

Thinking of the current situation, with her and Cody's recent escape it didn't seem like it called for a Command Spell to be used.

Command Seals are the vessel of magical markings implanted on a Master, each seal holds within it a Command Spell, which is what is used by doing a Command.

Wait… Why was she thinking about this anyway? Sure, Archer had suggested to her a Command Spell if needed, but with the Digidestined around it was unneeded.

She shook her head, now is not the time to go into deep thought.

The Digital Human observed the battlefield, she could spot both Patamon and Gatomon's armor forms soaring across the sky, working in conjunction to distract the Ebidramon. A quick eye allowed Hakuno to catch the hasty figure of her Servant, Caster, standing on top of Raidramon with an unmatched sense of balance. The Heroic Spirit threw forth something that the Master could correctly guess to be her tags.

In following with that assumption, an Ebidramon unlucky enough to be stuck with the prana-created paper now became completely encased in ice. Comically, physics took over and the frozen Digimon turned upside down into a makeshift iceberg. Unable to withstand the frigid temperatures created by Caster's spell, the Dark Ring enslaving that particular digital monster shattered into a million data particles before evaporating.

In a agile maneuver, Raidramon did a sharp turn that avoided an attack by another Ebidramon specimen, while Caster conjured another tag and encased it into an icy tomb as well, in which also its Dark Ring vanished soon afterward.

It dawned on Hakuno Kishinami that with Caster on top of Raidramon, the Heroic Spirit needed not to concern herself with evading enemy attacks, instead focusing on offense while Raidramon supplied her with the necessary support. This new method of fighting was something entirely new to Hakuno, and the magus couldn't help but inwardly scold her lack of innovative thinking. She did take heed to keep such ways in mind for the future, this was a learning experience and her Servants have taught her well in gaining every advantage she could.

Still…

She raised her left hand towards Caster's general direction. Although this was the first time that Hakuno had ever tried a Code Cast at this distance, it was sooner or later she would have to measure how far she could.

By her estimates, it should be roughly a hundred meters away from her Servant's location.

Magic circuits flicked on to life inside her, the distant metaphysical sound of shooting star occupying her mental image as it did. As od was transferred quickly into prana, she announced loud and clear the magecraft spell.

"Code Cast: Magic 16!" She shouted.

A burst of purple magic radiated out and shot out in a display of sparks, but it only traveled half the distance before fading completely. So, it was confirmed to Hakuno that she had to be at a relatively close distance to her Servants for the spell to take effect, somewhere less than fifty to thirty meters perhaps.

It was disappointing, but not unexpected. In the battles within the Moon Cell there had never been such wide areas of combat. Sure, the decoration changed, but the area remained basically the same in size. Masters had always been at a close distance to their Servants during these moments.

Though, it seems her intervention wasn't needed. The Digidestined once again proved to her that, although inexperienced, they learned quickly and worked well in a team. Though it may have to do with the fact that they were facing lesser threats than on the scale of a enemy Master and Servant.

Hakuno shook her head, this wasn't the Moon Cell, she didn't have to deal with that anymore.

 _So why does she keep thinking back to it?_

In any case, back to her observation; Hikari and Takeru directed their partners from afar. The flying Digimon partners managed to enwrap one of the Ebidramon with a lasso rope made of yellow-hued energy, allowing Raidramon to shoot off his own attack and destroy the Dark Ring around it. This dealt with the last Ebidramon enslaved to the Digimon Emperor's will, making the only current problem being Megaseadramon.

Caster seemed to have spotted her Master, and the Digidestined quickly began to hurry towards her location. Hakuno kept her attention on the battlefield though, somewhere under those waves, Cody and his newly evolved partner were fighting against an ultimate-level Digimon.

That was, until Megaseadramon broke through the waves right in front of her.

Hakuno Kishinami stepped back in preparation to dodge anything that could come at her. But the ultimate-level digimon simply brought forth his tail, free of any Dark Spiral.

"What? How did the Dark Spiral get destroyed?" Yolei's voice could be heard as she flew over with Halsemon, the others arriving just a few moments later.

Megaseadramon dived back into the ocean, soon, Submarimon surfaced with Cody in the pilot seat. The window peeled back, and Cody breathed a long drawn out sigh of relief. Hakuno opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"Master! You're alright!" Caster embraced the Digital Human in a hug, disrupting whatever the girl was going to say.

Deciding to just smile, Hakuno let the fox Heroic Spirit have her moment.

"Alright Cody! Is that a new Armor form?" Daisuke shouted down to the boy.

"Yeah! Digi-Egg of Reliability made Armadillomon digivolve into Submarimon!" Cody replied back as he jumped out of the cockpit and onto dry land. A yellow light encased Submarimon's form before the Digimon reverted back into his rookie state next to Cody.

Seeing how the danger passed, the rest of the Digimon partners followed suite to conserve energy.

"That totally fits you!" Hikari complimented.

Yolei nodded, now standing besides Hikari, "I have to agree on that, Cody's always trying to be there for others when they need him."

Hakuno blinked, and looked to Cody. She had to agree on Yolei's point, the boy may be the youngest of them all but he was one who proved just now that if there was something you needed help with, he'll try his best. To such a degree he would put her life ahead of his own, though even she knew that he would rather not do that. He valued his life after all.

Back in the Private Room, Archer sneezed, then wondered how a Servant could sneeze in the first place.

"Cody," Hakuno began to say, she wanted to apologize.

"You don't need to say you're sorry, Hakuno," Cody replied. "It was an accident that nobody could have predicted. What's best is that we got through it okay, though I rather not have that happen again."

Hakuno smiled, "Y-yeah… Me either."

"But I have to say," Cody began, "You need to learn how to swim Hakuno, it's an very important skill to have!"

"I agree with the boy, Master!" Caster exclaimed. "First we need to find a shallow calm river! I think I saw one on our way here!"

"Can we do that later…?" Hakuno questioned.

"Mhm, okay, but only since you had a rough day!" Caster wiggled a finger in front of her like a assertive wife… Which actually makes sense.

Takeru looked to Hakuno, "You should take a day off to relax, we won't be in the Digital World tomorrow anyway since we have important plans in the Real World," He said.

"Plans?" Hakuno questioned, well, taking a day off wouldn't hurt. "Wait, before then…" She moved her attention towards Yolei, "Can you?"

"Huh?" It took Yolei a few seconds to remember, "Oh! Of course! I'll bring you some groceries! You don't want to starve after all!"

"Thanks," Hakuno said.

She really needed to find a way to repay them.


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note** : Your weekly typical greetings from the Author himself! Hello, everyone! And welcome to all new readers joining us this fine chapter! I hope you enjoy Digital/Extra as much as most of my current readers seem to!

P.S. I'm going to GenCon this weekend! Maybe I can find some Digimon merchandise or Fate. Though I'll probably get some tabletop RPG stuff for my D&D. And Dragons, I love Dragons.

 **Yolei Irk's** : We know not what the Digimon Emperor (KAISER!) has planned, but it's probably not good!

 **Dsgundum00** : Glad you enjoyed it! I do my very best!

 **Student** : I probably won't be rolling my quartz for her, maybe my summon tickets though!

 **Ultima-owner** : Not bad at all, but considering the area of battle, it's but a short distance.

 **King of fans** : I'm glad to see that you are enjoying Digital Extra as much as I am if you're reviews have to say anything.

 **Amerdism** : The question concerning more Servants has been answered way too many times in previous chapters. I must ask that you at least read some of my Important Author Notes.

 **HeavyMetalLoser1** : No spoilers!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hands? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 38: Merit

A bright light lit up the computer lab for but a brief second before dimming down, revealing the newly arrived occupants that made up the young Digidestined and their Digimon partners. It had been quite the hefty day for the Chosen Children, many close calls concerning both the Ebidramon and Megaseadramon around the platform. But they had once again prevailed over the Digimon Emperor's schemes, and for that, they were happy.

"So Davis," Takeru spoke. "How did it feel to have your very own Heroic Spirit for a few minutes?" He said.

"Well, I can't say it wasn't cool. Caster's pretty alright. But I prefer Veemon anytime!" Daisuke replied.

"Yeah!" Demiveemon agreed from below.

"We should celebrate!" Yolei exclaimed, "Look at all we accomplished today! I say that calls for a party- No wait, a pizza party!"

Daisuke turned to her, "Whoa if we're ordering pizza then make it have part anchovies," He said.

Cody smiled, "Well, I admit a party would help relax us after the Digital World, but I think we really should be planning our next attack."

"Why's that?" Hikari asked.

"We were caught unprepared against Ken at the Oil Platform," Cody said.

Takeru frowned, "Cody's right, though we do have a problem."

"What's that?" Yolei asked about the problem.

"The detention room is being moved over here, which means we can't use the computers to access the Digital World."

Daisuke blinked, then said, "Wait, if we can't use the computers then how will we get into the Digital World?"

"Not to mention," Hikari started, "We can't help out Hakuno if we're stuck here in the Real World."

The DigiDestined stood there, caught in a conundrum, on one hand, they could not just remain in the Real World while the Digimon Emperor continued terrorizing the Digital World and threatening Hakuno. But on the other hand, they couldn't reveal the Digital World to the Real World at large by forcefully taking the Computer lab.

Cody decided to point out, "Perhaps Izzy can figure something out. I'm sure Hakuno will be safe for a few days."

Yolei adjusted her glasses, "She is tough! Those Servants of hers will protect her!"

Takeru nodded, "Now; do you guys want to join us for the anniversary tomorrow?"

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami tapped away at her Portable Terminal, the device having just as much usefulness as it did back in the Moon Cell, even if she used it for more non-life threatening methods than its original purpose. Again, it was perhaps the only item given to Hakuno by the Moon Cell that she could ever begrudgingly admit to wanting to keep. In any case Hakuno selected the item she was searching, and it appeared in a small dim flash of light on the table.

This item being, of course, the only food she has remaining until Yolei provided her with, well, groceries. She didn't mind, the bento box was created by Caster, who, as the Heroic Spirit quoted.

"I created with lots of love so you can grow big and strong like me!"

Hakuno didn't know what to make of that.

It seemed like a typical Japanese dish, though, knowing that Caster was in fact Tamamo No Mae from ancient Japan might also mean that the dinner was made with such recipes. Hakuno Kishinami didn't really care if it was ancient or note, it was food, and she was hungry. Though, it would likely taste better than anything she could make.

Which was nothing considering they didn't have anything left to make with.

She picked up the utensils, and followed the ingrained student memories of clapping her hands together.

"Thanks for the food…" She trailed off before beginning to eat.

The day had been a dangerous one, so close to death she had been, well, in the sense of drowning. She hadn't expected to be forced to swim, a skill she lacked, in the Digital World. But seeing how the Digital World was a reflection of the Real World should have given her all the clues she needed.

Hakuno felt idiotic, but didn't reprimand herself over the subject. Caster had said that she would teach her at a later point, until then, Hakuno will avoid the ocean like a plague.

"If I recalled, Master," Archer's voice came from a distance, and Hakuno could instantly he was displeased with her earlier decisions. "I informed you to use a Command Spell when an emergency occurred. It was quite vexing to feel through the contract your endangerment."

"Sorry…" Hakuno replied she hadn't an excuse. If she thought about it perhaps it would have saved her and Cody a lot of distress.

"I know that such spells are a valuable advantage, but their purpose should be used to deter life-threatening moments away from your person. Also, your actions were quite foolish as Caster explained what had occurred. I expect you to better yourself as a Master and be more cautious in the future," Archer finished his long winded statement.

The Digital Human nodded in confirmation, agreeing with all that Archer had to say. The Servant of the Bow rarely spoke in such lengths, but those moments are to be listened to and taken into consideration.

"Don't be so downcast, Praetor," Saber spoke from her elegantly chosen seat, that being the only recliner in the room. "With my presence on your next exploration, I shall guide your hand. Umu, yes I shall enjoy our moments."

"I don't believe you mean to teach her," Archer retorted.

"Our Master has much to learn, she can't even hold a sword. While I understand a magus such as her does not necessarily require such, she is defenseless without us," Saber pointed out.

It was true, without her Servants, Hakuno Kishinami was utterly helpless against an enemy.

She really should learn some new skills, or perhaps find a way to further repair the Formal Wear in her Portable Terminal to access other Code Casts. Though, she did want to try her hand at learning magecraft from her Servants.

Archer crossed his arms, "While I can possibly teach you a spell a two, you would be unable to learn the majority of my skills. Regardless, we lack the time to commence training with the Digimon Emperor at our proverbial doorstep."

"Where's Caster?" Hakuno asked.

Saber frowned for a brief moment but recollected herself, she pointed a finger towards the fox girl's private quarters. "She had yet to leave the confines of her room since your return, only having spoken to Archer to explain what had occurred during your exploration."

Hakuno gulped down the remainder of her food, it wasn't much but it had served its purpose well enough. Also, it was quite delicious.

The magus girl stood up after placing the utensils on top of the bento box. Hakuno Kishinami walked towards the sliding doorway into Caster's own room and then opened it wide. There, she spotted the fox Heroic Spirit, surrounded by many pillows that Hakuno didn't know where she had gotten them from.

She looked downcast.

She slid the door closed behind her, allowing a sense of privacy between herself and Tamamo.

"Caster?" She asked out of concern.

"Master… This is the second time since arriving in this Digital World that I was next to you and yet let danger threaten your life," Caster looked distraught at her failure. "And although the first exploration with you merited no protection, I feel as if I failed you as a Servant." Her fox ears and tail drooped downward, "Two out of the three periods I was next to you, yet failed miserably. Is there a need for me when you have better Servants around capable of protecting you?'

Hakuno walked up to Caster's position and sat comfortably on one of the many pillars, she turned to the Servant and said, "You saved me many times, Caster."

"I know that you're memories of the Holy Grail War are a bit of a jumble," Caster said, shocking Hakuno that she knew. "How could they not be when you know all three of us yet each had never met the other? You have most likely forgotten many conversations between you and me, as well as our accomplishments within the Moon Cell."

The Digital Human couldn't reply, as what Tamamo said was true. Her memories of the Holy Grail War when involving her Servants were a jumble. While she could clearly recall the enemy Masters and Servants, aside from her friends, when it came down to her own partners… Well, it was just brief moments. While she had regained the memories of her and Caster's first two weeks together… Everything after that was a blur, a foggy image.

"What about with Skullgreymon?" Hakuno replied.

Caster smiled slightly, but her expression remained saddened, "While I did do my duty as a Servant, without you calling for the bow man you would have surely perished. I was worthless after the first attack, leaving you completely vulnerable…"

"No," Hakuno Kishinami shook her head in denial, "Without you I wouldn't be here. You delayed Skullgreymon, defended against a devastating attack, and also helped the Digidestined back at the Oil Platform… You did everything I ordered you to do and more…" She stated.

Hakuno placed a hand on Caster's head, the magus girl may be a bit shorter than her Servant, but the way she sat made it relatively easy. In a mere moment, Kishinami soothly stroked the fur of Caster's ears.

"Mhm…" Tamamo mumbled in contentment, her ears perking up a bit from the affectionate display.

As Hakuno continued to comfort the Heroic Spirit, she felt a sense of warmth in her body. Though whether it was from Caster's tail enveloping her in an embrace or perhaps a different emotion, Hakuno Kishinami didn't care. In this moment, at this time, all that sits in this room is a Master and her Servant, a girl and her companion.

A partner that meant more to Hakuno than anything else.

"Hehe! I was being silly!" Caster's bubbly personality returned in full force. "Of course I can protect you! I'm Tamamo No Mae! Best wife in the four corners of the world! And best Servant you can ever wish for! Oh, but please don't stop petting my ears, husband… Do continue…"

The young magus kept doing so, taking this time to just relax in the presence of her optimistic partner who had saved her so many times in the past, and likely more in the future. The fox girl that proclaimed herself Hakuno's wife, and did her darn best to fulfill that role.

"Mhm… Mhm…" Tamamo mumbled again, "Now, how about taking off these robes and those clothes so we can move to the next step?"

And that's where Hakuno stopped petting Caster for the day.


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note** : Welcome back everybody, and greetings to all those joining us this chapter! I got a few Fate Extra inspired craft essences in FGO from the Moon Festival event via Summon Tickets. I hope I get some Hakuno-chan craft essences in the future! Gonna save my quartz for later though. I had some trouble writing this chapter, so please forgive me if you think it's a little rushed.

P.S. All Guests Plz put a nickname at least if you are going to comment, thank you. Otherwise, I will not reply to you.

 **Dsgundam00** : We'll just have to see what will happen after the Digimon Emperor Arc!

 **Duskrider** : Yeah, she does that all the time. XD

 **Student** : Tamano only wants to bed Hakuno as a good wife! That being all night long.

 **Zeferoz** : "Darn T-Regulations!"

 **Blarg7865** : Yep, Digimon World 2, Arena, unfortunately, World 4, and Digimon World Dawn! And yeah, Hakuno will! Maybe. And no, no TYPE-MOON characters will appear.

 **The unsung antihero** : The fluffy moments are always calm before the storm, mwahaha.

 **Yoshiki-909** : My sympathies, fellow gacha roller. Our Low-Rank Luck sucks!

 **Prototype Gear** : Yep, Hakuno has been thinking quite thoroughly on what her limits would be in learning magecraft from her Servants. It's quite clear that she won't be able to Trace or use too much Witchcraft from Tamano, Saber, on the other hand, might teach her some

more common skills.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hand? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 39: Forewarning

The sun hung high in the sky, it had passed the lunch hour only recently and the DigiDestined, both older and new generations, sat together under the shade of a large tree. Today marked the fourth anniversary in which the older DigiDestined defeat a powerful evil adversary named Myotismon. A dark vampiric digimon that had wreaked havoc in his ultimate level before razing a large part of the city on digivolving into a mega. It was also the anniversary on when they had first arrived in the Digital World, back then the Digital and Real Worlds lacked a solid connection and were heavily divided in time dilution.

It was the events during those moments that the DigiDestined spoke and told the stories to the newer kids; that being Daisuke, Yolei, and Cody.

"I got it!" Koushiro's voice interrupted the current speech that Tai was giving.

"Got what, Izzy?" Tai questioned, not minding the interruption from his friend.

Koushiro turned his laptop around to face the entire group, on the dimly lit screen was a strange icon. It was a 3D-like image of a square, with a small portion of it being darker as if it had a hole.

"It took me a while to program it," Koushiro began, "But I believe I finally have a complex enough communication method to let Hakuno on our conversation."

Yolei adjusted her glasses in astonishment, "How did you do that?"

"It wasn't easy, let me tell you this is probably the hardest thing I ever did, not counting fighting the Dark Masters," Koushiro joked. "There is nothing advanced enough to have a prolonged voice communication with Hakuno's Portable Terminal, even our D-Terminals can only do email. But then I thought, what if I could use the processing power of my digivice to act an adapter?"

Koushiro pointed towards his digivice which was plugged into the laptop firmly, "Outside of her Portable Terminal, our digivices and D-3s are the most complex electronics on the planet. So after a bit of experimenting, I finally got a solid connection to Hakuno's own device!"

The DigiDestined clapped in applause.

Sora smiled, "That's great Izzy!"

Mimi nodded, "Yeah! But what's that icon on your screen?"

The Knowledge Bearer scratched his head, "I don't know, it appeared when I made a connection with Hakuno's Portable Terminal. It looks like a floating square drawn in a third-dimensional manner, with a hole in it."

"Doesn't matter," Daisuke said, "Go ahead and give it a try!"

Cody agreed, "Yeah, without a way to get her into the Real World this might help her talk to us better."

"Here goes," Koushiro pressed a key, and a sequence of odd chiming sounds could be heard.

"What a weird calling sound. Didn't know you were into this type," Yamato commented.

"I'm not, it's doing this on its own," Koushiro said puzzlingly.

There was a brief moment of silence outside the noise generated by the laptop… Then it stopped.

An authoritative yet prideful voice came through, female and assertive; boastful in all that she said.

["Greetings, my Japanese-roman citizens! I, Saber, have taken my Praetor's call in her absence! Umu! You have been granted the lovely pleasure of speaking to me!"]

The very personality of Saber threw off the DigiDestined for a brief moment, they could almost _feel_ the charisma coming off the optimistic Servant.

Also, Japanese-Roman citizens? Is that even possible?

"Saber?" Yolei recalled the rosey Heroic Spirit from the multiple times she had seen her. "Where is Hakuno?"

["Praetor is currently bathing, and it is rude to interrupt her during the period of vulnerability. So you shall speak to me! I, who loves all beauty and art, shall be my Master's spokesperson for now!"]

Well, that explained that. If Hakuno Kishinami was currently in the midst of a bath, there was nothing they could do for now. Still, they had Saber in conversation, so perhaps they could ask a few questions?

["Now what is it you require?"] Saber exclaimed the question like she was not letting them ask but rather giving them permission to ask.

"This has been bugging me," Daisuke began, "But Hakuno mentioned that she had other friends before meeting us?"

["As yes, my Master's choice in comrades was well placed in that girl. She aided us throughout our time on the Moon. Umu, Rin Tohsaka be that fiery girl's name! Though you shall be hard pressed to find her if you desire to search!"]

He nodded, and the other DigiDestined didn't press on the subject. They were well aware of the possible fate of Hakuno's previous friends from what the Digital Human had told them briefly. It was truly saddening to know that she hadn't had the best past, but they would try their best to help.

Wait, back up, on the Moon?

"The Moon Cell?" Cody brought up the term from a few days prior.

["Oh, so you are aware of that object? Perhaps Praetor had informed you somewhat of our triumphs? Mhm, mhm, indeed I have fought alongside her in the Moon's Holy Gr- Hey! You Crimson Archer! Return the device this instance! I have much to boast about!"]

["If you wish to learn more, you should not pry from the Servants. Only Hakuno may choose whether or not to speak of her past."] It was the voice of the one called Archer, he had a serious tone, but it wasn't of anger or distrust.

Hikari laughed nervously "We didn't pry… Saber just kinda spoke…" She said.

["In any case, our Master is currently unavailable. You can call at a later period."] He said.

Then the connected hung up, terminated.

"That Archer fellow sure acts like an overprotective dad!" Mimi said in an optimistic manner.

The DigiDestined laughed, breaking the serious atmosphere.

"Well, we all need an overprotective parent," Sora said, knowing how it felt all too much. "Perhaps Archer is just filling the void for Hakuno."

Yamato grinned, "Would that make Saber the old sister?"

"Probably!" Taichi exclaimed

Takeru chuckled and said, "That leaves Caster as the overzealous girlfriend!"

"Just like my sister to you!" Daisuke said pointing to Yamato.

"Don't remind me," Yamato sighed in mental agony.

Koushiro closed his laptop after he ejected his Digivice from the plug-in port, "On the topic of Hakuno's Servants, any ideas on their identities?"

Cody placed a fist on his open palm, "That's right, Hakuno said they were heroes of the past when she explained it to you and Yolei."

Joe rubbed his chin before answering, "I haven't seen or met Hakuno or her partners yet, but I hazard a guess that Saber is probably a Roman Hero by the hint she gave in her greeting."

The rest of the DigiDestined agreed with that, Saber was clearly a Roman Heroic Spirit of some renown.

"Caster is clearly Japanese," Hikari began, "Not only is her attire of our culture, but she even mentioned herself being Japanese when we visited Hakuno's base."

"Hard to forget how surprisingly good she could cook ancient Japanese cuisine," Yolei commented.

"Should've brought some back with us," Cody agreed, it was very good. He was sure his Grandpa would have enjoyed having a taste. It wouldn't be surprising that Caster would have been a great chef if she opened a Restaurant business, but she appeared set on Hakuno. Understandably, she was Hakuno's partner like Upamon is to him.

Said in-training stage of Armadillomon bounced happily on Cody's lap.

Koushiro spoke, "I'll have to look it up sometime later, Caster having fox traits might narrow down the search results."

"And Archer?" Yolei questioned.

"No clue," Daisuke said, "Unlike both Saber and Caster, that guy just doesn't give out hints."

"Feels like a giant puzzle," Takeru commented.

"Yeah," Daisuke agreed with him, "Makes my head spin!"

Taichi stood up, clapping his hands, "Anyway, that ends our meeting and storytelling. How about coming back together later today at the television station?"

"Five sounds good to you?" Matt asked.

The DigiDestined nodded in agreement at the time.

* * *

Taichi closed the door to his room and walked towards the swivel chair, sitting down, he turned and faced the rest of the people inside. Koushiro, Cody, Daisuke, and his sister Hikari, along with their respective digimon partners with the exception of Tentomon. They were going to discuss an important fact that Koushiro had on its mind.

"Our mother is currently elsewhere, so she shouldn't be home for a while," Taichi said.

Koushiro nodded, "While she's gone, I thought we could do an experiment."

Daisuke adjusted his goggles, "What kind of experiment?"

"It's simple, it has to do with the Digi-Port, the way we access the Digital World."

Hikari seemed puzzled, "How can we do an experiment with the Digi-Port from here?" It was so far known that the only computers with the Digi-Port functions were within the computer lab back on school grounds.

"Right," Koushiro replied, "We always have to use the computers at the school to travel to and fro the Digital World. But what if we could use our set of D-3 Digivices to program our home computers to open a Digi-Port?"

"Where do we begin though?" Cody questioned.

Taichi leaned forward on the chair, "Let's hear it, Izzy."

Koushiro raised a finger on point, "We always assumed the computers were the key, but my theory is that the D-3s are actually the key to accessing the Digi-Ports."

Hikari raised his pink-hued D-3 Digivice, "You mean we can use these in more ways than before?"

"I expected it for some time now, but the issues with Hakuno gave me some proof that the D-3s were the real reason we could access the Digital World. Otherwise, the Digimon Emperor might be doing some real damage with Hakuno caught in the middle while we're stuck in here trying to look for a way to enter the Digital World!"

"Good point," Taichi said. "But where are suppose to open the Digi-Port?"

"Right here," He said, pointing towards the desktop on Taichi's desk. "If we can use the D-3 to open a Digi-Port from this computer then it's all but confirmed we can open it from nearly any other network connected computer."

"Before we try that," Cody said. "What about the Red Regions under Hakuno's domain? Did you figure something out about that?"

"I did some digging and I think I managed to get something, but I can't be entirely sure," Koushiro stated. "But if you recall, I managed to connect with Hakuno's Portable Terminal beforehand using my Digivice."

The other kids nodded to this.

Daisuke then said, "Yeah, her partners picked up and everything," He stated.

"Well, I believe that if we could also connect a Digi-Port with her Portable Terminal, it may allow us to access the Red Regions. However, it might be the case that unlike the D-3, I may have to first setup the program. So we should probably use my laptop if we need to go into Hakuno's areas."

"We'll need to test this out, I don't like the fact of not being able to help her out at a moment's notice," Taichi commented.

"I agree," Hikari added on, "It'll be bad if she is attacked by surprise by the Digimon Emperor and we'll have to travel through regions before being able to aid."

"Well, who's gonna test out my first theory?" Koushiro questioned. "Come on, Davis, give it a go."

"Alright," Daisuke said, standing up, which everyone else also followed suite in curiousity. The goggle-wearing boy brought out his light blue D-3 Digivice and pointed it at the computer screen… After turning the computer on of course. "Digi-Port, open!"

A few seconds went by, before suddenly the Digi-Port Program popped up out of nowhere on the screen, the light switching from an unavailable purple to a ready-to-go green on its indicator.

"Great job!" Taichi said. "This will save us a lot of time."

Another voice, an adult female, that being Yagami's sibling's mother called out. "I'm home!"

"Ah," Hikari said, "Mom's home."

"We should probably wait to test it out further," Taichi said, "With our parents around we cannot just go up and out on a whim."

Koushiro nodded to this, "We're going to have to be careful and plan out the day times,"

"But with this," Cody began, "We will be able to access the Digital World again."

Daisuke turned to Koushiro, "Can we test out the Digi-Port on Hakuno's regions at least?"

He shook his head, "Not now, but we'll try later."

* * *

The sky was dark, filled with clouds reminiscent of a thunderstorm, yet the whole group of DigiDestined, old and new, rushed forward in chase within the confines of the weather station. Only moments before, the DigiDestined were meeting together at the designated time period, before a whole group of people ran in fear out of the station, proclaiming something along the lines of a ghost. In a sudden burst of action, Gatomon, Hikari's digimon partner, ran forth on all fours into the building, leading to the current situation.

Higher and higher they climbed, brought forward by the strange actions of their comrade and friend. The DigiDestined suddenly stopped in a large room, the main office, where they spotted the computer acting strangely as faint digital energy emitted in strange tones off of it. Up above, a black shadow soared along with the ceiling in a supernatural movement.

"Is that the ghost?" Sora questioned.

"I don't know if it was, why would the electronic devices be freaking out?" Joe pointed out.

"Then it must be a digimon or digital in origin," Koushiro said.

"What does it want?" Yolei said with a bit of uncertainty.

Gatomon stood up, a few feet away from the DigiDestined, "Me, he wants me."

"He?" Cody questioned.

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon exclaimed.

The older DigiDestined gaped in shock at the claim, but sure enough, the shadow stopped abruptly in front of Gatomon, before rising from the floor in the shape of an astral projection. It was a digimon, of sorts, like a Halloween costume of a wizard in purple robes and pointed hat.

"Wizardmon!" Hikari yelled in happiness.

" _Gatomon…"_ Wizardmon's voice had a faded echo to it, _"I'm glad you've come…"_

"It's good to see you again," Gatomon said in gratitude.

"I've come to tell you something, Gatomon."

"What is it, old friend?" She spoke in curiosity, if Wizardmon had struggled so much to come back to warn her, she would listen to him, though, she would have paid attention regardless.

" _A Darkness is awakening, Gatomon, not that of the Digimon Emperor, but a far more malicious threat. A foe that cannot be defeated with strength alone, and so you must quickly return the one wrapped in darkness to his true self."_

"True self?" Gatomon said.

" _Kindness will release the Golden Radiance, but the Radiance cannot stand without the Moon. The one whose connection lies with the Moon must envelop the Radiance to keep its light."_

Yolei blinked, "The Moon?"

"You think he refers to Hakuno?" Hikari questioned.

" _My time is limited… Listen carefully, Gatomon… The Darkness has been made aware of the Connected One, but there is another, the dwellers of Light's sight have been clouded and will also seek the Connected One. You must open their minds before the Darkness fully wakes and consumes them."_

He began to fade in and out.

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon cried in worry.

" _Not yet… My friend… There is one more thing I must tell you… The Connected One must not fall into the reach of the Darkness, for surely the Darkness will find a way to the Moon and all will be lost… Be careful…"_

With that his body faded from view, leaving the DigiDestined to the warning they had been given.


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note** : Wow! We've reached chapter 40! Has it really been 40 chapters since I started this? Man does time fly! Anyway, woohoo! Okeanos has been announced at the Gamescom! Hope you're ready for the next Singularity in F/GO! Welcome back everybody and hello to any newcomers!

P.S. Damn, I'm tempted to add Lancer Elizabeth into Digital Extra, she's so innocent and an idol yet has such tragedy placed upon her again and again! Stop bullying one of my fav Lancers, Nasuverse! It's bad enough her future is becoming that BITCH assassin! I swear, it's like listening to Generic Track 8 from Extella while staring at sad pics of Elizabeth-chan.

 **IMPORTANT AUTHOR's NOTE:** It may not have been clear, as I'm sure some of you read too quickly for your own good. But in a chapter or two leading up to the Asuramon battle, the DigiDestined were in the restaurant and area in which they discovered the Digi-Egg of Serenity. I had skipped most of that episode because it didn't really relate to Hakuno in any way, and she's the main story focus as you may know.

 **Yoshiki-909** : Yeah, our lovable fox spirit also happens to be possibly the easiest to find their identity. Let's hope this fact doesn't come back around to bite her later.

 **Sonicdude8** : Considering the DigiDestined didn't so far as fully heed Wizardmon's warning later down the line, it's most likely they will not mention it to Hakuno… I mean, this is the inexperienced Digidestined… Maybe one of the older kids will tell her?

 **The unsung antihero:** Yep, everything is coming together. Hehe…

 **Duskrider** : This is the end of the Digimon Emperor Arc, probably the only mostly-stuck-to-the-book Arc in this story. It's basically a PROLOGUE!

 **Ultima-owner** : We don't know. The word of 'Darkness' could mean a lot of things.

 **Doren1** : Glad to see you are enjoying the story!

 **Student** : Nobody seems to want to leave the Moon Cell alone! And Nero should learn to keep information to herself, even if she wants to boast about her accomplishment with Hakuno.

 **Dsgundum00** : There is going to be certain new things occurring that I planned, but that would spoilers!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hands? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 40: Before the Final Lands of Towers

 _It was terrible, more than a flash of bad luck, but a case similar to that being cursed by the gods or spirits. Emperor Toba was ill, and while it had only just occurred a few short days ago, so far all the practitioners of the medical arts have proved fruitless in finding a cure. While there were still some others on their way to the Imperial Palace, many believe that this was a curse that would lead to the end of the dynasty._

 _Mizukume, however, was optimistic in that her Emperor would recover back to full health. He just has too! While she was knowledgeable in many matters, even more so than some scholars, she lacked the only information that Emperor Toba needed._

 _So she would try her best to care for him in the meantime. Mizukume would change his sheets, cook meals, feed him, bath the Emperor along with the other handmaidens, wash his clothing, anything he needed so long that he would recover swiftly!_

 _This hour she brought a wet cloth and new blankets to the Emperor's chambers. Toba remained in the bed in a feverish state, and Mizukume brought up a stool to his side. After she quickly changed the top blankets, Mizukume sat on the stool and pressed the wet cloth rag on the Emperor's forehead._

" _I know not what ails you, my Emperor," Mizukume said. "But rest assured that with me at your side that you shall recover in due haste!"_

 _A chuckle came from the Emperor, he had awakened, and he struggled to sit upright._

" _Emperor Toba! Be careful!" Mizukume exclaimed in great concern for his health, her arms reaching to support him in his action._

" _Do not be so concerned, I am not beyond being helpless," He raised a hand towards her in command, a smile on his face that brightened Mizukume's day. "Now, I should reward you someday, Mizukume," He spoke her name and not her title._

" _Hehe, well I sure you can do that after you are all better," She replied._

" _Haha, I will. I will."_

 _Mizukume smiled, she loved her Emperor, nothing could take her away from him._

" _Pardon my intrusion, I'm here to help investigate the cause of your illness, Emperor?" A man stood in the doorway, and Tamano felt a bit sorrowful that she could stay in Toba's presence, but she shall let him. This man was supposed to help them find the cause of his sickness… What was his name again… On yes…_

 _Abe no Seimei._

* * *

A set of drowsy eyes looked up towards the ceiling, blinking a few times before closing from the sunlight. Hakuno Kishinami fought back to urge to fall asleep and forced herself upright, taking a minute to stretch and awaken. The young magus unfolded back her blanket sheets and left the comfortable warmth of the futon, she folded them back to a clean manner then stood up. The girl glanced around for her clothing spotted them neatly placed nearby.

Drowsy eyes look up at the ceiling, blinking a few times before closing from the sunlight. Hakuno Kishinami fought back to urge to fall asleep and forced herself upright, taking a minute to stretch and awaken. The young magus unfolded back her blanket sheets and left the comfortable warmth of the futon, she folded them back to a clean manner then stood up. The girl glanced around for her clothing spotted them neatly placed nearby.

After fully dressed in her apparel, neatly finished by tying the ribbon on her uniform with a routine habit. Hakuno Kishinami slid the doorway to the side, she would not have breakfast this morning as they now lacked the supplies. Archer seemed to be resting on the recliner chair, arms crossed and legs resting on the table with little care for any comfort. Hakuno ideally remembered that all three of her Servants had made makeshift furniture out of the school desks back in the Moon Cell's Holy Grail War, so they wouldn't be too discomforted by them.

She decided to stroll over to the kitchen area, taking note of the high-quality upkeep Archer had put into maintaining the place. He must enjoy using the kitchen quite often, and that made Hakuno smile at the thought that her serious, calculating Servant enjoyed the culinary arts.

It would explain why Archer's cooked meals were so heavenly, SERAPH had nothing on his skill!

The only one that came close was the NPC Sakura, her packed lunches were pretty great. But Archer just had that experience, that certain touch in creating masterpieces.

She opened the cabinets, then checked the fridge shortly after. It seems her assumption was correct, the only thing they had were a few spices, which in that they had barely any as well. Hakuno sighed and closed the fridge in disappointment and a bit of gnawing hunger. It was perhaps the first time that she ever had to worry about food supplies, as the Moon Cell had provided any and all meals if the Master so wished.

Hakuno walked back to the living room and realized that Caster had woken up.

"Morning my lovely husband!" Caster exclaimed happily, "I thoroughly enjoyed our session two nights back, even if it didn't go all night long I had the pleasurable experience of feeling your smooth hands all over me!"

Caster was taking it out of context and even Hakuno knew that the fox girl was purposely saying it like that!

"It was only your ears, Caster," The Master replied.

"Maybe only visually, but you just scratch them so good~!" She practically dragged on the last word for a full three seconds. "I still say that we could have continued… How are we supposed to make a love nest that out rivals all others if you don't tackle me and go rough and-

"Caster!" Hakuno shouted with a flustered expression, her cheeks taking on a faded pink hue, she didn't know why she had to suddenly yell at the Servant, or at least, not fully understand why.

Hakuno was thankful that Saber was not in earshot of this conversation right now.

"Ah," Caster stopped herself, "On another note, you hungry Master?"

The magus couldn't deny that she was hungry, "A bit…"

"Then all we have to do is catch some fish!" Caster exclaimed, "I mean, this bamboo forest may not have a pond, but I'm sure one of the neighboring regions has a lake or two! Let it be known that I happen to be an expert at fishing!"

"Really?" Hakuno questioned the authenticity of that statement.

"Master, I'm hurt. I am Japanese, and back then if you didn't know how to fish in some way you may as well starve to death!" She exclaimed as if it was a fact in Ancient Japan.

While the Digital Human didn't fully believe that, she didn't doubt that Caster may know how to fish. She'd rather just get some supplies from a store, but there weren't any in the Digital World that she knew of.

"I guess-" Hakuno was interrupted by the sound of knocking at the front door.

Who could be knocking at this hour? The DigiDestined never came this early, was it Gennai again? Or perhaps, a puppet of the Digimon Emperor attempting to trick her into a false sense of security?

Archer had awoken and was already standing. He was clearly ready to jump into combat at a moment's notice, the enemy was foolish to attack within the headquarters as all three of Hakuno's Servants would be able to defend her in this place.

Hakuno walked up to the front door, and slid it right open, revealing a familiar face.

"Yolei?" Hakuno said in surprise.

"Morning, Hakuno!" Yolei exclaimed in greeting, then lift a plastic bag filled with goodies to her to see, "I hope you don't mind me bringing you some stuff from the convenience store."

"Thank you," Hakuno said. "Ran out of supplies yesterday."

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't bring it then," Yolei replied.

Caster appeared over Hakuno's shoulder, "Any fried foods like last time!?" She asked in excitement.

"Not this time around," Hawkmon answered the Servant for Yolei.

The Fox Servant's ears drooped in disappointment.

Hakuno Kishinami invited Yolei inside, placing the items on the table from Yolei's bag and making a mental list of what she now had for the time being. Archer gathered them soon after and brought them back to the kitchen area while Hakuno chatted with the young DigiDestined girl.

"It's early, you don't have school today, right?" Hakuno questioned.

"Nope, the school's finished for the summer!" Yolei said it like it was a good fact. Hakuno didn't know why Yolei would be excited about her education facility's temporary closure, surely it would be better to be open and gain more knowledge?

"So you only came here to deliver?"

Yolei contorted her face in thought before answering, "Partially, I did say I would bring you stuff. But today we're searching for the boy genius' secret base!"

"Boy genius…?"' She questioned.

"The Digimon Emperor," Yolei explained.

"Do you need help?" Hakuno offered her aid to her friend, of sorts, it really was hard to say right now. She knew that Daisuke could be classified as her friend, and maybe Hikari, okay so maybe both Cody and Yolei as well… And Takeru, alright so they were all her friends.

New friend record, Rin Tohsaka would probably have commented something right about now.

"Not really," Yolei replied in a way that surprised Hakuno, they didn't need her help. That… Huh… Now she didn't know how to respond to that.

Well, actually, she was used to this. Not here, but back in the Moon Cell her friends never really needed her help, rather, she had been the one needing help. So this callback had been the subject of a surprise for the Digital Human.

"I'm want to help anyway," Hakuno said. "It's just exploring, so we aren't actively going against him."

"Right, so, for the most part, he'll ignore us, I hope," Yolei added on that at the end.

Archer came back with some toast and eggs, a simple dish made from ingredients. As Hakuno took a moment to fill her stomach somewhat, she went into her thoughts on who would be the best for scouting.

No doubt, Archer was a shoe-in. But Hakuno had another factor to take into consideration, that being she felt Caster should be chosen again. It was a personal feeling, in a logical standpoint Caster would be a terrible choice, but Hakuno wanted to make Caster feel better for the last time they headed out.

"Praetor! If you are heading out then it is my turn to take the stage!" Saber had apparently decided now would be the best time to arrive, her open exclamation in deciding her place at Hakuno's side proclaimed her presence.

"Sorry Saber," Hakuno apologized, "But I'm taking Caster again."

Archer raised an eyebrow at this decision, Hakuno knew that the Servant of the Bow wasn't expecting her nontactical decision. If for some reason they were attacked, Caster would be at a severe disadvantage on a frontal assault. Though if there was a DigiDestined also with her it would indeed help out, Caster Servants best excelled with long term planning and taking advantage of home field base… Something that Tamano lacked in the latter entirely.

Yolei didn't seem to understand the implications of Hakuno's words, nor the hidden messages being told between Master and Servant.

"Master!" Saber shouted in dismay, "Why have you chosen to explore with Caster once again? Am I lacking in some quality? I, who can do anything?" She questioned numerous times on Hakuno's choice.

"Master…" Caster trailed off, even she knew that this wasn't the wisest course of action. "I'll do my best! None shall pass me! I'll curse anyone who dares even touch a single hair of your cute self!"

Saber pouted, it was adorable. But Hakuno knew that she was no doubt frustrated.

"Saber, last time Caster was depressed. Let me cheer her up with this," Hakuno explained.

The Rose of Olympia didn't agree all too much, but it was her Master, "Very well, I shall allow this. But let me be known that I shall expect twofold journeys with you at a later time!"

"Thank you," Hakuno said.

The Servant of the Sword smiled, "Yes, umu! Praise your Emperor more!"

"Emperor?" Yolei questioned that usage of the term.

Hakuno looked to the glasses-wearing girl, "Saber's a very charismatic individual."

Hawkmon chuckled next to Yolei's side, "Oh we guessed as much already."

Caster cheered, "Another date with my husband! I'm ready whenever, Master!" She exclaimed with a bright smile, her fox tail waving side to side joyfully.

"When you return," Archer began. "We're going to have a conversation. Until then, be cautious and safe," He finished.

Hakuno Kishinami nodded, "Yolei, do you think your partner can change into Halsemon? We can cover more ground from the air."

"Sure! But he can't stay Halsemon forever, it takes some energy," Yolei replied.

The Digital Human knew that the digivolutions seem to require most of their energy from the digimon themselves to maintain their form while taking the initial energy to digivolve from their human partners.

"If we need protection from enemies, Caster can cover us," Hakuno said.

"Yep! I'll protect us with many different heavens!" The Heroic Spirit Tamano exclaimed.

"That's a relief, oh, you're done eating? Ready to go?" Yolei questioned.

Hakuno wiped her face with a napkin and placed it down folded, "I'm ready, Yolei. Are we going to meet up with the others later?"

"Yeah, at one. Though we're going to have to return to the Real World then, so you don't mind contacting us with your Portable Terminal right?"

"Sure," Hakuno replied, she felt proud that she could hold a conversation like this. In the beginning, she could barely say more than a single sentence or two, have the DigiDestined changed her?

She smiled, if they did change her, she was glad. They were her friends, and this time nothing could take them away.

 _But even as she thought that a tiny lingering of doubt remains deep within_.


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note** : Welcome back everyone! Unfortunately, my own health is a bit degraded at the moment, but it's nothing serious and should go away in a few days! It doesn't stop me from enjoying my hobby of writing and the positive feedback that you readers give me every week!

 **Ultima-owner** : Yeah, Tamamo needs more happy moments! Good thing Hakuno is around, Tamamo loves her so much!

 **Yoshiki-909** : Only three Heavens if I recall, I hadn't the chance to replay Caster in Extra recently. The power of love prevails! Just look at Extella!

 **Dsgundum00** : It would break the story's continuity to introduce another Servant, not to mention even if I wanted too I really can't figure how a way to explain it. Also, I don't want to be a liar xD.

 **Student** : Hakuno is growing as a character, but it's always been known to that she would helpless without her Servant in the Extra universe. It's part of her character, she's great support, but never is going to be a fighter herself. And Tamamo needs to keep to those T-Regulations! Darn it!

 **Blarg7865** : I don't plan for any real world gods and goddesses to be a thing in the story. As for Servants getting Digimon partners, it is extremely unlikely considering that they aren't human, and don't ever seem to meet the somewhat known requirements to getting a digimon partner as displayed in Adventure and Tamers.

 **Prototype Gear** : Wha… How… Eeeeeeeh!? That's way too long for so little progress! Also, I got the Black Grail essence too! Hooray! Also got Stheno! My favorite Assassin!

 **Necromancer Gora** : Don't worry! A lot of the early chapters and small deviations are what will cause the story to diverge greatly from the canon source later down the line. It's all about the setup! And now we're the point of divergence!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hands? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 41: The Final Lands of Towers Part 1 of 3

The armor digimon, Halsemon, soared through the sky and over the forests below at a decent pace. Yolei didn't know it before, but it was now quite apparent that when Hakuno held onto something she didn't know how to hold back. Such was the case when the younger girl tried to tell the magus in alarm that Hakuno really needed to loosen her grip around her.

"H-Hakuno, don't hold so tight!" Yolei shouted over the wind.

"Huh?" Hakuno said in confusion.

"It's hard to breathe with your arms knotting my ribs!" Yolei exclaimed.

The magus girl loosened her grip as it dawned in realization, "Sorry, I'm used to holding my Servants, not regular people," She apologized honestly.

Yolei breathed in and out before replying, "It's alright, Halsemon can slow down if it makes you feel safer?"

"No, your partner doesn't need to slow down. We have a lot of space to explore through, also isn't Halsemon going slower than usual?"

Halsemon grunted, "Having three people is a bit more weight than what I'm used too, just adjusting myself."

"Righto metal bird!" A bubbly voice belongs to Hakuno's partner, Caster, patted the digimon's feathers. "Perhaps that's the reason you dropped my Master back in the Oil Platform, mmm?" That wasn't a tease, Yolei could tell that it was a grudgeful resentment.

"Caster," Hakuno replied with a firm tone.

"Ah, sorry, sorry," Caster apologized. "Master doesn't want us fighting and all!"

The Digital Human nodded and turned to Yolei, "Hey, I've been meaning to ask, does your partner have a second armor digivolution?"

"You mean like Davis and Cody?" Yolei said Hakuno nodded to that. "Yep! In fact, I got mine first, right before the plan against Asuramon. You hadn't seen it yet, but he's pretty cool!"

"What was the symbol for it?" Hakuno recognized the fact that each Digi-Egg had a symbol.

"Sincerity," Yolei said. "To be honest, I don't think I deserve it all too much… I feel like I got mine really easy in comparison to the others."

"You've never been untruthful to me," Hakuno stated. "So I think it fits you."

"I guess… But I think Sincerity means more than just be truthful. I made a promise to myself to never judge someone by their looks again, yet it's really hard to keep that promise when I look at your Servants. Not you, of course! You're fine! You're a very good person and even fought back against the Digimon Emperor when you didn't have to!" Yolei exclaimed.

"I guess I can see why?" Hakuno said.

Caster pouted, her ears twitching, "I feel like I've been jabbed at."

"Don't worry about it," Hakuno said to Caster.

"But Master I really do-"

"Don't worry about it."

Caster slumped in defeat.

"Yolei," Halsemon rough voice came through, "I've been seeing quite the sum of Control Spires, all which seem to be going in some sort of direction."

Yolei took this chance to look towards the landscape, spotting a large number of Control Spires. "That's strange, the evil genius had never made more than one Control Spire in a region before…" She trailed off.

"Mhm…" Hakuno hummed in thought before bringing out her Portable Terminal with one hand, using her thumb to navigate through the device before opening up the map application. "Yolei, take a look."

Hakuno Kishinami leaned a bit forward, pressing her chest against the girl a bit while she showed the DigiDestined her Portable Terminal display.

Yolei flushed a bit before shaking her head and examining what Hakuno wanted to show her.

She blinked.

"It's a path…" She noted, "He's cutting directly through territories, is he heading somewhere?"

Hakuno nodded, "Yeah but; if his headquarters was only in one place how could he do this?"

"What do you mean?" Yolei questioned.

Caster spoke up, "She means that the fake emperor has a mobile base!"

"Like a trailer in those american movies?" Yolei said.

The Digital Human only blinked at her in confusion.

"Ah, yeah, forgot. Digital Human and all, sorry!" Yolei sheepishly apologized. "Um, think of it like a small house that can be moved by being attached to a vehicle."

"Only the house is the base and the vehicle is a digimon?" Hakuno answered.

"Yeah! You're really good at figuring things out," Yolei complimented.

"T-thanks…" Hakuno stuttered a bit under the praise and took back her Portable Terminal before safely putting it away.

"Aww, so cute! Master, you're so cute!" Caster coed at Hakuno's expression. Then suddenly changed, "So, my dear, do you wish to level those obelisks into dust?"

"Not now, we can come back later," Hakuno said.

"Besides," Yolei said. "If we defeat Ken now then we don't have to worry about more popping up in the future."

"Do we follow the Control Spires?" Hakuno asked.

"Good idea," Yolei replied. "You heard her Halsemon!"

The digimon picked up speed, "Hang on!" He yelled.

* * *

A bright lit dimmed down quickly, the computer screen returning to its normal settings after the DigiDestined returned to the Real World. Daisuke, Iori, Hikari, Takeru, Taichi, Yamato, and Koushiro all stood around in the latter young man's room, having used his apartment as a temporary meeting place and access point in and out of the Digital World.

Koushiro nodded, "That's nearly everyone," He said, "Yolei is still with Hakuno no doubt."

Cody turned to the group, "Koushiro and I discovered the location of the Digimon Emperor's headquarters. There were hundreds of Control Spires all over the place!"

Koushiro added on, "Not to mention a whole bunch of enslaved digimon fighting with free ones."

Hikari raised a hand, "Anything concerning Wizardmon's warning?"

All the Digidestined shook their heads, there had been nothing.

Daisuke raised his opinion, "I still say we should tell Hakuno about Wizardmon's warning. We all know there are parts of it clearly pointing to her!"

Hikari looked to him, "We all agreed that we would keep it from her for now. She's gone through so much already."

Cody replied, "If we can find a way to bring her to the Real World without incident, then she will be safe."

Yamato spoke, "It comes back to that a lot doesn't it? Reminds me of the early days when we had trouble getting back to."

Taichi rolled to and fro on a swivel chair, "Yeah, but back then our digimon could at least digivolve. These Control Spires are really annoying."

"Wait!" Hikari suddenly exclaimed, "If we tear down the Emperor's base then the control spires will be useless."

Takeru nodded in agreement, "The Digimon Emperor won't have a way to control them then."

"Hold on," Daisuke interrupted. "Even if we destroy the place I thought it was his dark Digivice that powered them?"

"That is true," Koushiro answered. "But most likely the Digimon Emperor is using his base to amplify his D-3's range. If we take it out then our digimon will be able to digivolve in most controlled regions if he's not close enough."

["Hey! You guys aren't making plans without me are you?!"] The voice of Yolei sounded clear from the computer's Digi-Port display. ["Digi-Port Open!"]

In a flash of light and a few yelling remarks of alarm, Yolei collapsed on the bodies of Koushiro, Yamato, and Taichi upon returning to the Real World.

["Are you all alright?"] Hakuno Kishinami's voice came through the speakers.

"I'm fine…" Yolei replied as she stood up and off the three older Digidestined.

"Ah, Hakuno!" Koushiro exclaimed, standing back upright and examining the screen, "Let's see… You're pretty close, you and Yolei were just a region over from the location we spotted Ken's base."

Yolei replied, "We were following the trail of Control Spires."

Cody stepped forward, "Be sure to keep out of sight! He had a lot of digimon!"

Hakuno nodded from the other end, ["I'm a bit too far from my Private Room to return easily without… Other means… Will you all be returning here tomorrow?"] She asked.

Takeru answered, "We were beginning to discuss ways on dealing with the Digimon Emperor."

"So far," Hikari added on. "We agreed on destroying his headquarters."

["Considering your timeframes,"] Hakuno began. ["That may take days to weeks."]

"You bring out a good point," Yamato said.

"Then it's settled," Hikari said. "We don't come back to the Real World until the base is destroyed."

Daisuke, Cody, and Yolei responded to this statement with unease.

"Don't worry," Taichi said. "We older kids will to camping to cover you! Maybe after the base is destroyed by some miracle even Hakuno can join us!"

["I… I hope so…"] Hakuno replied with a desirable tone in her voice.

"Sweet idea Tai, we get to go camping. My dad can cover us as well," Yamato said. "He knows about Digimon and the Digital World so it'll be easier to explain."

Daisuke cheered, "Cool! I can't wait to kick that evil boy genius to the curve!"

Koushiro looked back to the screen, "You best stay hidden Hakuno, we'll join you tomorrow. Tentomon is near the region keeping an eye out, so he'll let you know if anything is up."

It was a good thing this conversation was on his laptop when the first time Hakuno Kishinami had talked to them through the Digi-Port it barely lasted a minute.

["Do… Do you need a place to stay while in the Digital World?"] Hakuno suddenly questioned. ["You can stay with me my base,"] She offered to younger Digidestined.

"Sounds good," Takeru replied. "Better than sleeping on the grass."

"I agree," Cody replied. "Plus, Hakuno's base is more protected than just sleeping outdoors."

"Oh!" Yolei exclaimed, "Almost forgot. Hakuno gave me the idea that it may be possible for the Emperor's base to be mobile. So it may be possible that it leaves the area Cody and Izzy found it."

"Got it," Koushiro said, "I'll tell Tentomon to keep alert for that."

"Anything else?" Taichi questioned.

["I'll stay here with Caster,"] Hakuno said.

"See you later then!" Daisuke cheerfully said.

["Okay, Davis."] Hakuno replied before the communication was cut off.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami chewed on campfire roasted fish that Caster had gotten moments before if only to satiate her appetite as the cooked aquatic creature had an unseasoned taste that Hakuno couldn't figure out if she liked or not. This was the first time the Digital Human had camped outside her Private Room, and while it was a breath of fresh air, literally, she couldn't help but already miss the sense of safety and comfort. Fortunately, Caster was there to provide an ample amount of both, as a Servant and as a companion.

The magus girl nearly jumped as Caster appeared right next to her, slamming down a large flat stone the width of Hakuno's arm.

"Ready for some training, Master?" Caster said with a joyful expression, "It took me a bit to figure out what I can teach you that won't consume your body from the inside out. That's Witchcraft for ya!"

That sounded dreadful, but Hakuno trusted the fox woman. But Caster had a point, something that Hakuno had known for a long time since looking at Caster's information.

Witchcraft wasn't Magecraft, there was a key difference. Witchcraft was a physical phenomenon which recomposes the raw materials inside the body to conjure mysterious. While there were skills that used so little it would be fine, most useful abilities in combat situations would consume Hakuno as a human. However, Tamamo was a Caster, and a Caster-Class Servant would have a bit more up their sleeve than just one type of spellcraft.

Hakuno placed down the fish kabob, "You think I can learn something outside Code Casts?"

"Of course you can!" Caster was always so optimistic, "You are my Master, so it's absolute, one-hundred thousand percent guaranteed!"

Hakuno was sure that being 'one-hundred thousand percent' wasn't actually possible.

"Now, I've been experimenting and thinking and all that," Caster said, waving her hand. "And decided that using my Witchcraft I'll create some tags that will allow you to use Code Casts without having to equip Formal Wear!" Caster exclaimed with pride.

"That's… That's pretty neat…" Hakuno had little words to describe how incredibly useful it would be to use numerous Code Casts outside the ones in her current selected equipment.

"They may be able to affect the Digidestineds' partners too," Caster said on the off note, "But one step at a time."

"Is that what the stone is for?" Hakuno said, pointing towards the object.

"Nah, I just needed to have a solid flat stone for you to work on," Caster replied before whipping out with a tiny display of Witchcraft a small number of paper tags. "You'll be working on transferring prana to these. When you manage to activate them, we'll move on to the next step!"

She placed six tags, each next to the other, on a horizontal line across the flat stone.

Hakuno grabbed one, examining it but finding it just being a regular paper tag with a few ancient words that she couldn't read on it. She looked up to Caster, "What happens when I do that?"

"Just a small flash of light!"

That was fine.

"Of course it could also blow up, but I'm sure that won't happen!"

Hakuno sighed.

The fox girl sat beside her, watching adamantly, but also cautiously. Hakuno Kishinami could tell that Tamamo would intervene if the magus' training threatened to injure her Master in any fashion. The Digital Human looked at the paper tag in her grasp, glancing down to the other five that lay still on the stone, remaining in place despite the small breeze that would normally blow them away.

How was she supposed to transfer prana to an object like this? She had never willingly transferred magical energy before, as the bond between Master and Servant handled that on its own. Hakuno Kishinami had a good grasp on her own reserves at any given time, it had always been a skill of hers to accurately tell the amount of something. But using Code Casts was like activating a switch, the formula was already there, provided by the Formal Wear or by her unique nature to being a small piece of the Moon Cell.

The usage of Code Casts was like second instinct, Hakuno just provided energy, thought of the ability she wanted to use, and the Formal Wear would handle the rest. The only exception would be Hack and Scan, both that was provided to her as an NPC for some strange reason, most likely because all mages in the Holy Grail War had these abilities already, and so SERAPH provided it to Hakuno Kishinami without actually teaching her the process.

But this? Now she was doing magecraft, or at least, attempting too. It seemed so simple in theory, but Hakuno was completely lost on what to do. Should she try using a Code Cast? No, this exercise was meant to be accomplished without relying on Code Casts, which meant Hakuno had to find another way.

"Sheesh Master, I forgot how much of a novice you are at being a mage," Caster said.

The downsides of being an amnesiac Digital Human most likely.

"Looks like I'm going to have to teach you the basics! Don't worry my lovable, adorable, star-eyed Master! Tamamo will bring you to Tamamo school! Taught by the one and only Tamamo!"

Hakuno smiled, Caster can be so silly at times.


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note** : Welcome back everybody to your weekly edition of Digital/Extra! And hello to all those joining our small tight-knit community. On the subject of Fate Grand Order, I managed to summon both Saint Martha and Saber Alter! Hooray! Luck Rank Up! Now it's a C!

 **Yoshiki-909** : Oh, so it's called ofuda! I didn't know what the tags were called so I just called it tags, which is also technically correct. There's also Void Curse, but it was never used for Hakuno.

 **Ultima-owner** : Yep! Yep!

 **The unsung antihero:** Agreed, while Hakuno will never be dealing with any opponent above a Champion level, she's definitely improved herself as combat support! Still, best leave her Servants to handle opponents.

 **Dsgundum00:** Thank you for the praise!

 **Random guy:** I too look forward to the Blackwargreymon arc! Though seeing how events are starting to change, not everything may go the same way anymore.

 **AznpuffyHair** : Indeed, Hakuno needs to learn the basics of magecraft. She's quite proficient in Code Casts, so perhaps that will help her learn magecraft a bit faster. Caster and Archer will help with this, though perhaps Saber might also give you a skill? As for the Noble Phantasms, well, I got plans.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hand? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 42: The Final Lands of Towers Part 2 of 3

Hakuno Kishinami awoke with a calm mind, it had been a dreamless night, void of the memories provided in the Dream Cycle. It was a bit refreshing, as she no longer had to spend time trying to reorganize her mind at the start of the day. Though it was most likely just a temporary relief. The Digital Human started to move but was stopped by the firm, warm grip of a sleeping fox maiden, who was snuggled close to Hakuno's side with her tail, legs, and arms wrapped around the magus girl like a body pillow.

Hakuno used her free arm to reach and obtain her Portable Terminal, switching it on and seeing that it was just a few minutes after seven in the morning. Now that she thought about it, was it not a bit odd that the Digital World seemed to correlate its time zone with only Japan? She knew that the Real World's time zones differentiated between certain areas of the globe if the Digital World is a counterpart to it, why shouldn't it be the same?

Perhaps it did have time zones, it's just that she had yet to travel so far to see the difference. Although the Portable Terminal did display a grid map of the Digital World, it did not give pinpoint observations of the geographical landscape or size of the planet.

Could the Digital World even be classified as a planet? Does it have space? Or is the Moon just a virtual image?

On the topic of the moon, it was very clear now that she was either in an alternate world or many years in the past. There was a reason for this, as when the space missions to the Moon in 2030 discovered the Moon Cell photonic crystal construct, in that instance the Moon Cell took complete and utter control of the world's networks, integrating them into its own connections.

Since the Digital World is at its core, a giant network, the Moon Cell should have complete control over it or have absorbed it in its entirety. Which means that it hasn't happened yet, or the Moon Cell simply didn't exist.

Or both, really. Alternate realities weren't new to Hakuno Kishinami, her brief period of exposure in the Moon Cell's core had revealed to her the many possibilities and alternate take that the Holy Grail War could have gone. She even saw small snippets of a world where Mana didn't dry out and supernatural mysteries could still be accomplished.

Though, seeing all of this also strained her mental capacity to the point where even she, a Digital Human unbound by the normal restrictions of physical constraints upon the brain, had a feedback effect.

Which explains her lack of clear memories when concerning all her Servants in the Holy Grail War.

But, Hakuno had to admit, some of those possible alternate paths in the Moon Cell were quite curious stories.

Like the one path, though extremely unlikely apparently, where she had a Lancer-class Servant with pink hair and black horns, oh, and a reptilian tail.

And also where she had this King of Heroes as her Archer Servant, fighting against this rogue AI.

Or another where apparently in an alternate Moon Cell there was a big bad threat of some description revolving around a giant girl with a rainbow sword?

That latter one ended quickly though.

"Morning my cute little husband!" Caster said with cheerful expressive displays, that she's also attempting to snuggle up to Hakuno even more than she already was, basically putting herself on top.

"Caster, please get off," Hakuno pleaded, Caster was heavy.

"But I like doing this~" Caster replied lovingly.

"I know, but you're squeezing me…" Hakuno exasperated.

"Oh! Alright," Caster immediately relented, she didn't want to harm Hakuno after all, even by affectionate displays. A Servant's strength can be dangerous to a normal human, even if it was a Caster-class Heroic Spirit.

"Best stay where you are," Tamamo said. "I'll go disarm all the traps first!"

Traps?

Hakuno Kishinami nodded as Caster started walking to certain trees and taking off multiple tags brimming with prana, or magical energy. It dawned on the magus girl that her Servant must have prepared a defensive minefield while she slept soundly. Caster must not have taken any chances with camping outside, although she couldn't do Territorial Creation, that didn't negate the fact she hadn't other means to defend a location.

The Digital Human glanced down towards the stone on the floor. Last night, Hakuno had made little progress on her own with magecraft, having to take the time to listen to Caster's lecture about basics. She had been doing it wrong, expecting the spell to take the energy from her magic circuits instead of directing the prana to the spell. It was apparent that Hakuno had grown used to how Code Casts function and didn't take into account the habit formed from it.

While she has yet to actually activate the given tags yesterday, Hakuno at least understood the theory behind it more.

However, such training can hold for another time.

Hakuno brought up her Portable Terminal again, the device never left her hand since she woke. A few button presses and she came across her current Formal Wear equipped. The Silver Earrings and Phoenix Scarf were in her possession, the two Formal Wears allowing her access to both a magic enhancement and healing Code Casts.

So, the same as when she left for the Oil Platform.

"I have dispatched of all my hidden traps, Master!" Caster exclaimed with her usually bubbly personality.

"We should head towards the region where they mentioned the Emperor's base is located," Hakuno said.

"If that is what you decide I shall follow without question!" The Magus Servant replied, "But! I do suggest we don't engage, my defenses are paper thin."

The Digital Human knew that memory and experience alike from the Holy Grail War told her much about Caster's strengths and weaknesses. The Heroic Spirit had a lot of ways to counter, and many different statuses she could inflict, but Caster would never be able to take a direct hit.

She examined her Portable Terminal and brought up the grid map, then closed it and put it safely away. "This way…"

* * *

There were times where Hakuno Kishinami had to pause in either disbelief or annoyance, they were rare and few in between but now happened to be one such occasion. It wasn't related to her, Caster, or even the Digimon Emperor. But rather the lazy sleeping from of Koushiro's partner, Tentomon, laying on top of a tree branch. She was annoyed not because of this, well, partly because of it, but most of all it was the digimon's responsibility to watch the Digimon Emperor's base of operations.

Something he was failing at… Archer would punish this fellow for this lack of forethought.

"Master," Caster spoke up. "Permission to zap the bug," She said almost evilly with a raised finger.

Well, it would wake him up.

"Granted," Hakuno replied.

The young magus girl watched in abstract interest as Caster pulled out a nearly miniature version of her ofado tag and threw it at Tentomon, which upon sticking proceeded to shock the digimon wide away with a small current of electrical energy.

She didn't know Caster had that element at her disposal as well… Wonder why she never used it in combat?

"Yaow!" Tentomon stumbled right out of the tree and landed harshly on the ground floor. He took a few seconds to recover and take the tag off before looking to Caster. "Now why would you do that for! I was having such a good dream!"

Hakuno answered, "You are supposed to be watching the Emperor's base," She said.

"And I am… Mostly! Even I need to sleep!" Tentomon excused.

"Did you get someone else to watch while you slept?" Hakuno questioned, it was the most logical move.

"Uh… I'll get back to you on that later," The bug digimon replied as he began hovering into the air towards an elevated small-sized mountain.

Hakuno sighed, and turned to Caster, "Let's follow."

"Righto! Don't worry, I'll make sure to hold you nice and tight close to my bosom!" Caster said as she lifted up Hakuno in a bridal fashion.

"Don't overdo it," Hakuno commented.

In a display of superhuman agility and ability, Caster leaped up from rock to rock up to the top of the small mountain, outpacing Tentomon and stopping at the very top, hidden cleverly behind a bounder so not to attract undue attention instead of dumbly standing in the open. The Heroic Spirit gently placed her Master back on the girl's feet, Hakuno nodded in thanks, patting the Servant on the head in affection.

"Anytime, hehe!" Tamamo giggled under the slight praise and pat.

Hakuno Kishinami turned her attention to the desert landscape and realized the implications of what being Digimon Emperor's base meant. The entire area was littered in Control Spires, dozens upon dozens dot the far-reaching region that they may very well be over a hundred or two. Also, coupled with that fact were bands of enslaved digital monsters prowling the landscape, patrolling and guarding the Digimon Emperor's hunk of rock.

Yes, a hunk of rock, because that's almost exactly what the headquarters looked like partway into the ground. But that also pinpointed the very example of that it was clear, with a critical eye, that the base itself was not constructed at this sight, merely temporary grounded, which solidified both her and Yolei's theory about it being a mobile base.

Which left a glaring question left unanswered.

How exactly did it move?

"Whew, you are quick," Tentomon commented as he landed beside them. "Never though jumping can be fasting than flying."

Flying…

Wait…

Hakuno's eyes widened in realization on how the Digimon Emperor's accomplished it. In that instance, the Digital Human spotted the shaking form of the mountain-sized headquarters lift into the sky in an act that would defy all physics, it just simply levitated into the air.

"Oh?" Caster said. "Hadn't seen flight like that in a while…" She commented on the predicament.

So, magecraft might be able to accomplish a similar deed? Probably would cost a large amount of prana to even lift up a human, let alone a base the size of the very mountain she stood on.

The flying fortress had a slow turning radius, and speed to match. But it was massive, and most likely could withstand tremendous force without breaking apart… Or at least from an outside attack. If the strike was from the inside, it may be possible to bring it down.

Of course, such an assault would probably be incredibly dangerous without more information. Ken Ichijoji most likely had put some defenses on the outside to dissuade potential borders, after all, the chances he relied entirely on enslaved digimon were very minuscule.

But, there was a problem.

Hakuno Kishinami had no means of reaching the flying base, not without the Digidestined, whom also which only half their team had evolutionary states with the capability to fly. The so-called Emperor had outmaneuvered her for now. She would have to avoid the base for the time being.

"Tentomon," Hakuno addressed the digimon.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"You should follow it, Caster and I won't be able to without possibly being spotted. You are much smaller and also can fly."

"I see your point, I did say I would watch it so keep in touch with Izzy when he contacts you," He replied. "But what are you going to do?"

Hakuno glanced at the ever distancing form of the Emperor's headquarters and looked down to the hundreds of Control Spires surrounded with enslaved digimon.

"Nothing right now," She said. "I need to wait for the Digidestined first."

Caster couldn't possibly handle so many enslaved digimon all at once unless she happened to utilize her Noble Phantasm, which considering Archer's own aria in partial activation of what Hakuno assumed was his Noble Phantasm… The Digital Human could theorize that she couldn't use her Servant's trump card because she wasn't attuned enough to them.

At least, not without killing herself from prana drain… Or using a Command Seal… Or sacrificing her Servant…

None of those were viable options; wasting a Command Seal on champion-level Digimon would be akin to idiocy when she could easily avoid them altogether.

As Hakuno and Caster watched the flying form of the Digimon Emperor's base go ever distant, Hakuno Kishinami couldn't help but be a bit anxious and disturbed at the feeling that whatever plans made would spiral quickly out of control in the following days.

She had no idea how correct she was, for passed this point, the events that would have normally occurred without her presence were now but faded possibilities in face of Hakuno's interference.

Fate and Destiny had begun to change…


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's Note** : Welcome back everyone! And thank you to all those now joining us! Well, I overestimated and forgot to take care of myself, so I got ill and had to push off the chapter for another week. Sorry about that! Also, Okeanos is out! I've been enjoying it quite a bit!

 **Yoshiko-909** : Kitsune waifu will beat any baddies that touch her husbando! Hakuno is only hers to touch!

 **The unsung antihero** : Fate is both a bitch and a confused one at that! Make up your mind already! It's bad enough we got so many AUs! Though I'm not entirely complaining, AUs can be so goooooood.

 **Hesperia the Nymph** : Actually, Nero is my favorite Servant. In fact, both Nero and Tamamo have had near equal time with Hakuno outside. And, if you don't recall, Saber stated that she'll get a double exploration with Hakuno next time! Also, it's been pointed out many, many times in Hakuno's thought process that picking Caster for this was the worst choice… But she's also an emotional teenager, as much as a logical head she has, it can get the better of her.

 **Blarg7865** : I wish I had better luck, I don't have a single five-star Servant either. As for EMIYA, I think Hakuno already has a slight idea about it. She has accepted that the Moon Cell can observe and record alternate realities.

 **Ultima-owner** : Actually you're almost right on the dot, and exactly on the dot if this was the Tamer universe. But the digimon can all speak multiple languages to boot, as shown with all the Digidestined worldwide (can't expect all these kids to know Japanese.)

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hand? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 43: The Final Lands of Towers Part 3 of 3

Hakuno Kishinami outreached her hand and grasped the arm of Yolei, pulling her up to the very top where both she and Caster had remained in hiding for the last few hours. The Digital Human had briefly wondered by the Digidestined didn't utilize their partner's digivolution states to easy climb, or simply fly, to the top. But she presumed it might be that digivolving for such a task might be a waste of energy.

"Thanks," Yolei said.

Hakuno nodded, "No problem."

"You're right Hakuno," Takeru spoke behind her, observing the region. "He did move."

Daisuke smashed a fist against his own open palm, "Darn! Well, at least you caught how he got around. So what's the plan?" He asked, turning to the rest of the group.

Cody crossed his arms, "Well if the Digimon Emperor's base is floating and considering how big it is, I believe it would be easy to spot."

The magus girl looked to the Digidestined, "I can pull up the regional map on my Portable Terminal, we can check the regions taken over by his movement."

"Good idea!" Hikari complimented.

Takeru agreed, "Well, this is probably the only time those Control Spires were good for something."

"Still want to tear them down," Yolei muttered.

"We'll get to that eventually," Daisuke replied.

Hakuno Kishinami brought out her Portable Terminal and quickly navigated towards the regional grid map. As expected, some of the previously free areas were now under the control of Ken Ichijoji. The mobile flying fortress had torn through the free areas with relative ease, possibly enslaving a vast majority of the populace while constructing a large number of towers in its wake. But, that also served as a guiding point, as the areas captured revealed a pathway that, with a little guesswork, would lead straight to the Emperor's base.

"Nice!" Yolei exclaimed, "If we head straight there we can try to ambush Ken's base in the valley right there," She pointed towards a particular square.

"How do you know that's a valley?" Hakuno questioned.

"Women's intuition!" Yolei answered.

...What?

Hakuno glanced to Caster who only seemed to be nodding at the answer with approval.

Did… Is she missing something here?

What is women's intuition? Is it a skill? Can she learn it?

"Don't believe that for a second," Cody said.

"I concur," Takeru commented.

"We passed by there on another day, that's the real reason," Daisuke finished off.

"Oh," Hakuno said. "So it's fake."

Caster grinned, "Not entirely… My intuition tells me that when we return you will go into my chambers with me!"

"Alright, fake it is," Hakuno finished.

Caster fell down in defeat.

"Ouch," Hikari commented on the devastating blow Hakuno dealt towards the Servant.

The Digital Human turned to Yolei, "How are we going to get there before the base passes by?" Hakuno questioned.

Yolei hummed in thought, before snapping her fingers when she got an idea, "You can ride with Davis on Raidramon!"

"Huh!?" Daisuke exclaimed.

* * *

In the flying fortress headquarters of the Digimon Emperor, Wormmon tapped away at the monitor screens, switching between individual images of different digimon before finally selecting one. He nodded in self-congratulations before turning the chair and greeting his human partner who had just entered the room.

"You are done with that part I asked?" Ken questioned.

"Just finished master," Wormmon stated.

"Good work," He praised, which was odd nowadays. "'Looks like he's nearly finished, now just need to reach the target location to complete it."

"You seem in a hurry," Wormmon said. "That's not like you, usually you don't care about time," He finished as he jumped off the chair.

Ken nodded, making his way to the terminal. "That is true for the most part, the Digidestined are nothing compared to me. But there's a new player in the game, Wormmon, and she's my greatest challenge to my regime."

"You're talking about that girl, Hakuno," The green digimon stated.

"Of all the humans to have entered the Digital World, Hakuno Kishinami is the only one who, like myself, had stayed here without returning. Not only that, but her own partners call her master… She threatens my title, my Control Spires, and my rule!" He exclaimed in frustration.

"Usually you enjoy a good challenge, master," Wormmon commented.

"Believe me, Wormmon, I am enjoying this. Speaking of which, my devices had spotted Hakuno and the Digidestined. She's making her move," He said as he tapped away. "It's likely the base will be attacked soon. Wormmon, release some of the air squads to patrol above the ship."

"That might slow her down," Wormmon commented.

"I'm counting on that, my project is just not ready," He replied. "Now go-"

Suddenly the headquarters shook mildly for a brief second before stabilizing, the Digimon Emperor looked towards his outer cameras and spotted the Digidestined's digimon partners attacking the base from above. If he recalled correctly, those digimon were named Halsemon, Pegasusmon, and Nefertimon.

"How did they catch us by surprise!?" He yelled in anger, before frowning, "They are faster than the base's flight speed, so it would explain how they caught up, but not how they found us. Well, there are only three of them, if I recall, the other two and Hakuno are bound to the ground."

"I'll release the air squads, master," Wormmon said.

"Do so quickly," He stated.

Wormmon nodded and went his way. Though, he was ideally wondering that perhaps some of Ken had gotten through recently, as he seemed less cruel… Which seemed to start around the same time they first met Hakuno Kishinami.

Did she do something to him?

* * *

The Digital Human had to resist the urge to grip Daisuke in a choke hold, not because of any malicious intent, but rather that Raidramon's movements were incredibly fast and agile, but also a bumpy ride in itself that her instinct wanted to hold more tightly onto the boy in front. At the present moment, Hakuno Kishinami doubted she had any Servants with this level of acrobatic skill. Well, with the exception of Archer; as it was Caster appeared to be a little hardpressed to keep up with the armor digimon. But fortunately, even with Raidramon's speed, an armor-level digital monster can only go so quick. Hakuno had already theorized that Armor and Champion levels had a similar power rating, even if certain individuals had skills in certain areas that differed from other same-level digimon, they all remained in roughly equal power gap.

Daisuke called out, bringing Hakuno out of her thoughts, "I see it! Whoa, that's massive! Where do you think he'll get the time to clean it?"

Hakuno Kishinami glanced upward towards the flying fortress, "Clean it? Um, maybe he uses digimon he captured?" She answered.

"Not for long," Daisuke began. "It looks like the others have started, Cody should be coming this way through the river in Submarimon."

"We need to find an entryway," Hakuno said. "The plan is to disable the base's power source to prevent it from moving."

"Easier said than done, I don't see any place that we can enter," Daisuke commented. "You see anything, Raidramon?"

The digimon grunted and said, "I spot an opening, but I'll need to get higher to jump onto it."

Hakuno pointed towards an elevated cliff face, "Climb up that, we can use it as a lifting point."

Caster rushed to their side as they kept moving, "I heard everything, Master! I'll take a leap of faith with you!"

"Not really a leap of faith…" Hakuno commented, how can it be called that when Raidramon and Caster both can clearly make the jump?

The armor digimon of Friendship took an abrupt stop, bent, and then leaped up to the cliffside in a spectacular display of leg strength. Caster, in the meantime, used the surrounding rock faces to jump from rock to rock up the cliff. A rush of air came right to Raidramon, Daisuke, and Hakuno due to the digimon's actions, before he landed on top.

Daisuke looked back to Hakuno, "You okay- Whoa, I'm sorry!" He exclaimed as he looked back forward with a small flushed expression.

"About what?" Hakuno said.

"Ah," He looked back, but it was fine now. "The wind lifted up your skirt for a bit there, why don't you wear pants in the Digital World?"

"This is the only clothes I have, remember?" Hakuno answered. It wasn't like it was a big deal, she's grown used to wearing skirts, well, it wasn't like the magus girl had a choice in the matter. It was the school uniform, after all.

"I forgot, you should really buy more suitable clothing," He spoke. "Ask Kari."

Hakuno tilted her head, "I guess I will later…" She trailed off, not fully understanding the implications of it.

Caster landed beside them, grinning widely, "I just had the most lovely view."

"That's good," Hakuno replied, believing she meant the environment.

"Oh, it was!" The Servant stated.

Raidramon then spoke, "I see the entrance, should be an easy jump."

"It would be," Daisuke began, before pointing up, "If those two Airdramon weren't here! They could knock us out of the sky!"

The Digital Human glanced upward, taking note of two Airdramon that was now in the sky. In the meantime, take a quick look at another section, Hakuno spotted Yolei, Hikari, and Takeru all fighting against a large group of stereotypical ghost-like digimon, just floating torn white cloth with eyes, mouth, and hovering claws.

How strange.

But they seemed to be easily dealing with them, in just a few minutes the enemy group should be defeated.

"They spotted us!" Raidramon exclaimed.

"Caster! Skill!" Hakuno immediately ordered.

In a small flash of light around Caster's hand appeared an ofuda tag, which's inscriptions radiated with magical energy, prana. He tossed it at the Airdramon, the tag soared through the sky with little resistance.

"Curse: Chaos Heaven!" Caster exclaimed.

At that instant, the technique attached itself to one of the two flying digimon, before the spell burst out in a fury of wind pressure, swirling like a green vortex in the sky. The Airdramon lost control of themselves as their own wings proved their downfall, causing them to spiral erratically towards the ground.

"Go!" Daisuke shouted.

Raidramon, carrying both Daisuke and Hakuno, took this chance alongside Caster to leap from the cliff to the entryway. Without anything to stop them, they landed safely without a problem.

"I thought that the Digimon Emperor would have more defenses than this," Hakuno said as she dismounted from Raidramon's backside.

"Maybe he didn't have enough time," Daisuke replies.

Daisuke followed suit, then Raidramon shined brightly before a ball of energy that was the Digiegg of Friendship zipped right back to the boy's D-Terminal, reverting his partner back to his rookie stage, Veemon.

Hakuno blinked, before asking, "Davis, why does the Digi-Egg store itself in the D-Terminal and not your Digivice?" She questioned, it was strange it would choose to store itself in the other device. If such a device was not on the person, like what happened to Kari in the Dark World, then their partner wouldn't be able the Armor Digivolve.

"Don't know, you can ask Izzy later, we got work to do," Daisuke replied.

Hakuno nodded, Daisuke was correct, there was a time for questions later.

"Wait up!" Yolei's voice echoed as she, riding on top of Halsemon, landed on the same entry platform they did. She disembarked her partner, who, like Raidramon beforehand, reverted back to the rookie stage, Hawkmon.

"Nice that you can join us," Daisuke said. "What about the others?"

"T.K and Kari are going to keep boy genius distracted with their attacks, Cody attacking from the ground side while also dealing with a few of his digimon slaves," Yolei had a clear distaste for the last word.

Hakuno pressed a hand against the door, which refused to open.

Yolei sighed, "Of course it's locked!"

"Don't give up yet, maybe there's another way in?" Daisuke said.

"There is," Hakuno said.

They looked to her.

"Where?" Yolei questioned.

Her _magic circuits_ flared to life within her.

"Code Cast: Hack," She muttered.

In an instant, the door opened wide to give them passage.

"Point one for magic!" Caster exclaimed.

"Sweet!" Daisuke said. "Can you open any lock like that?"

Hakuno shook her head as she also switched off the unnecessary magic circuits, "Only digital locks."

Veemon walked in, "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" He said.

"Wait up!" Daisuke exclaimed in reply.

A few minutes later, Hakuno, Daisuke, Yolei, Caster, Hawkmon, and Veemon trekked within the dark hallways within the base of the Digimon Emperor. It was an uncomforting darkness, and the Digital Human felt a little unease, a sense of impending dread, she knew this feeling all too well. It occurred many times back then, in the Holy Grail War, the foreboding sensation right before a terrifying event that would determine whether she lived or died.

She frowned, her eyes sharp and the battle instincts tuned from the Moon Cell's battles now come surge forth in anxious preparation.

They walked into the fork of a road, two paths, left or right.

"Should we split up?" Daisuke questioned.

"No," Hakuno immediately replied. "There is something around here that's making me feel threatened," She stated.

"I agree with my Master," Caster began. "There is a foul smell in the air." She stated.

The Digidestined tried to smell it, but couldn't it.

Yolei replied, "You probably meant that as a metaphor, but I don't feel or smell anything bad."

Daisuke pointed to the left, "We have to progress anyway."

Hawkmon lifted his wing like a finger, "I'll watch our backside."

"Hey Davis," Veemon began. "Are you getting a sense of deja vu or is that just me?"

"I don't know, but I think Hakuno may be onto something," He answered.

The group turned a corner and came upon a staircase that led upward. Since it was the only direction they can proceed in, up they went step by step, the interior only lighted by the electronic bulbs on the walls. Hakuno Kishinami felt pressure squeezing her mentality and danger sense as she approached closer and closer to whatever was the cause. The six reached the top and opened a large doorway into a wide expanse, but very dark, room.

"Someone turn on the lights, I can't see a thing," Yolei commented.

As if to answer the glasses-wearing girl, big headlights shined bright from the seeing above.

 _Fear_.

Hakuno Kishinami took a step back in alarm, her heart began to pump quicker, body tensing as flight or fight instincts threatened to overtake it. But she crushed it down with experience and self-discipline. The emotion of fear would not control her.

Daisuke shouted, "What is that?!" He pointed out.

"Is that a digimon?!" Yolei exclaimed.

The Digital Human took a moment to observe the prone creature before them. It was very, large, extremely so, possibly the same size or larger than Skullgreymon. It also looked like a mix match of multiple digimon parts, strung together in a fashion not too dissimilar to a chimera from myth. In fact, it was probably the closest representation that she could think of.

The monster's lower legs were white-furred, with massive paws, identical to an oversized version of Yamato's Garurumon's back legs. The upper body chest was entirely Greymon's, while the head itself was mostly Kabuterimon with some exception of the lower jaw. It had two long arms, one created from Skullgreymon while another she identified belonging to Kuwagamon.

On the backside, the digimon had four separate wings, a pair clearly derived from Airdramon, and then another oddly that of Takeru's partner's evolution, Angemon. Lastly, the abomination had a powerful looking dinosaurian tail, probably from some other digimon that Hakuno had never seen before.

["Of course you would head straight toward my pet project, Hakuno Kishinami."]

The magus girl turned her head, along with the others, towards a dimly lit screen that was displaying the Digimon Emperor's facade.

Daisuke took a step forward with a raised fist, "Hey! Stop hiding in your hidden room and fight like a man!"

Veemon cheered, "You tell him, Davis!"

Yolei nodded, "Yeah! And release all the digimon you captured!" Yolei continued for him.

["Silence!"] The Digimon Emperor shouted, ["You Digidestined have been nothing more than a mild nuisance… My true foe is right next to you, the only one that can dare challenge my rule and threaten it!"]

Yolei blinked, then glanced to the Digital Human besides her, "Hakuno?"

["Exactly, the only one that has been able to disrupt my Control Spires. I had learned that Control Spires built in her conquered regions do not function, and it has been infuriating! Since I lost both Asuramon and Skullgreymon, I've been working on the project for you that will make those previous two seem like flies in comparison."] He spoke with pride in his own schemes.

Caster grinned maliciously as she brought out an ofuda tag, primed to go, "It appears we have disrupted your plans before you had a chance to complete it."

"You have threatened me many times," Hakuno said. "It's time to put it to an end."

["Indeed, Kishinami, while my second newest partner may not be complete. My masterpiece still has more than enough power to beat you back to the place you call the Real World! Now, awaken, Kimeramon!"] He shouted.

Kimeramon's form began to shake, as if awakening from an ancient slumber, quickly Caster tossed a few tags around the massive digimon's legs. The magical items burst outward in freezing solid bricks of ice, encasing the digital monster's lower body in frozen liquid.

"Curse: Frigid Heaven! Not going to let you have the surprise on us!" Caster exclaimed.

Hakuno turned to the others, she didn't need to scan Kimeramon to know that he was at least Ultimate level.

"Quick, we can't fight in here. He'll squash us!" Hakuno yelled.

Yolei raised her D-3, "Then I know the perfect way to distract that monster as we escape! Digi-Armor Energize!" She shouted as the digivice lit up in response.

 _Digimental Evolution_

"Hawkmon digimental shinka!"

The bird digimon glowed with a green light, the symbol of sincerity emblazoned on his chest. Hawkmon's form shifted dramatically as the bird changed into an odd humanoid form, with leaf-decorated armor, and metallic shuriken attached to the arms with what appeared to be vines or ropes. A criss-cross between a ninja and a samurai.

"Shurimon, Samurai of Sincerity!"

Daisuke brought out his own blue colored D-3, "You better armor digivolve too, Veemon!"

"Pick Flamedramon, he's a better fighter!" Veemon shouted.

"Right! Digi-Armor Energize!" He yelled.

 _Digimental Evolution_

"Veemon Digimental Shinka!"

A red light enveloped Veemon as the symbol of courage appeared, then flames erupted forth all across the digimon's body, his size increasing in height both metal blades protruded out of gauntlets formed on the hands. A helmet came into existence as the fires surrounding the digital monster dispersed harmlessly.

"Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"

Hakuno Kishinami raised her hand, aimed at her Servant who stood protectively in front of her. The Digital Human's _magic circuits_ flared within her, channeling and converting her inner od into prana energy to be used. She shouted out loud, "Code Cast: Magic 16!"

A brief light of purple hues enveloped Caster's form, enhancing her Magic attribute to a slighter greater level thanks to her Master's support. Hakuno quickly brought out her Portable Terminal, wondering if it was plausible to switch Formal Wear in the midst of combat. But selected her equipment, but a prompt came up that blocked her access to the item storage.

She discarded the Portable Terminal, for the time being, her eyes set on Kimeramon's massive form. The makeshift digimon didn't seem to have the intellect or instinct to do its own commands, relying on Ken Ichijoji for its instructions and commands, a method of fighting that Hakuno Kishinami was all too familiar with.

This… _This she can fight against._

"Caster, Mantra, now," Hakuno said. The Digimon Emperor had yet to give out his order outside of its awakening, it would best to prepare Caster's Charms and Mantras as quickly as possible before he had the chance.

The Eightfold Mirror appeared hovering in wide circles around the fox shrine maiden, Caster grasped it with a single stroke and lifted it above her head, concentrated prana energy emitted in a dazzling display of white light.

Caster exclaimed out, "Mantra: Aphotic Cave!"

In an instant she jumped into the air, doing a backflip and releasing her weapon from grasp which began encircling her dance in a quick motion multiple times. She landed on her feet, small bursts of magical energy emitting from where she stood before Caster raised two fists in a fighting stance. Nearly faster than a second later, the air in front of Tamamo suddenly spawned out a large violet-hued circle with three rings outgoing from the middle in a beautiful display, but as quick as it came it vanished from sight a few short seconds later.

Hakuno Kishinami remembered this skill quite clearly, it was the only skill in Caster's arsenal that increased the fox girl's defensive capabilities; it also allowed the Servant to drain a small portion of the enemy's attack energy to add to her own personal magical reserves… But seeing how the foe's physical strength was, it was probably best not get hit anyway.

That, and Caster's defense, even with Mantra, was still paper thin. The skill only allowed Caster to survive maybe one or two more hits without being squashed instantly.

A beeping sound came from the Portable Terminal, Hakuno took only the briefest glance at it.

 **Matrix Level 2 - Ken Ichijoji.**

["Get out of the ice and break them, Kimeramon!"] Ken's voice came from the computer monitor above them.

"Attack, Caster!" Hakuno commanded instantly.

Caster moved quickly, her Agility was nothing to scoff at, she was speeding bullet across the room with the Mirror in tow. Kimeramon only had so much time to lift its skeletal arm before the Servant was upon it, the likely instructable strange weapon was thrown at the joint connecting the Skullgreymon body part to the rest. Kimeramon's movements were interrupted as it flinched from the impact, stopping it from raising it.

["Darn it! Attack Hakuno's partner!"] The Digimon Emperor shouted in frustration.

"Ice!" Hakuno shouted.

"You got it, Master!" Caster said as she grabbed hold of her Mirror as it returned to her from the earlier attacked, the Servant spun in the air as another ofuda tag appeared and was thrown in conjunction.

"Curse: Frigid Heaven!"

As the abomination was beginning to move to swipe at Caster with its red beetle-like arm, the upper body was frozen stiff by the tag exploding and freezing over the chest with ice.

"You predicted its movements…" Yolei said in shock.

"That's was totally cool, Hakuno!" Daisuke complimented.

"It won't stop it," Hakuno said. "Only Caster's spells did any damage and she'll run out of energy before we can defeat it."

"You don't know that!" Daisuke exclaimed, "Do you know that?"

["Use your technique and blast them all away!"]

"HEAT VIPER!" A twisted, loud voice came from Kimeramon before it opened its jaws wide and out came a large wave of raw yellow energy, the pressure was so great it seemed to vibrate the air around it as it traveled.

The Heroic Spirit and Shurimon both managed to evade it with their superior agility, the latter, however, managed to take a bit of the kinetic force, but remained standing. Flamedramon, in the meantime, was not so fortunate and while he avoided getting hit, he was close enough to where the digimon's entire body was flung harshly against the nearby wall with tremendous force.

"Flamedramon!" Daisuke exclaimed in concern for his partner.

"Retreat, we're retreating," Hakuno stated.

"I've got to agree, I don't think it's safe here and we need the rest of the Digidestined!" Yolei said.

"We came so far though!" Daisuke said.

Hakuno nodded, "I know, and we learned a lot of information. Now that we know about Kimeramon, we can plan around it next time."

"But-" Daisuke was about to say something.

"Please," Hakuno interrupted. "Trust me."

"Alright, next time then for sure!" Daisuke exclaimed. "Flamedramon! Let's get out of here!"

"Shurimon!" Yolei said.

"Got it!" Shurimon responded, "Double Star!" The samurai inspired digimon shouted as he launched both limb attached shuriken stars at a nearby control panel, opening the large gateway that would have served as a way for Kimeramon to get out anyway.

When the gate opened it revealed Kari and Takeru on the other side on top of both Nefertimon and Pegasusmon. They had a moment of surprise, but Hakuno, Daisuke, and Yolei already took a run for it out of the Digimon Emperor's base interior. Flamedramon and Shurimon quickly reverted to their rookie forms in which Hawkmon quickly armor digivolved to Halsemon.

"Caster!" Hakuno said back to the Servant.

"Gotcha! Coming right away!" The fox shrine maiden replied as she left behind Kimeramon, the digital monster now starting to break free from its icy chains, and approached next to Hakuno's side in a instant, picking up the girl in a bridal style hold and leaping off the base towards the cliff side, while the Digidestined got on top of their flying digimon, Daisuke and Veemon hitching a ride with Takeru, and retreated quickly.

Hakuno Kishinami managed to bring out her Portable Terminal and type in a message to the group.

Hakuno: ["Meet back at my place. Escape quickly first. Ken's monster won't stay frozen for long so don't stay around."]

The Digital Human put it away and looked up to the Servant who was holding her, "Let's go back to the Private Room."

She had some serious thinking and planning to do on how to deal with Kimeramon and Ken Ichijoji.

"Oh! For some sweet lovemaking, right!?" Caster teased.

Hakuno lightly smiled, Caster could make light of any situation… In her own way…

"No, but we can eat together," Hakuno responded.

"That works too!" The Servant responded.


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's Note:** Welcome back everyone! And greetings to all those joining us in this story! The last chapter had a few errors that I went back and fixed, but they were only some spelling stuff.

P.S. Digimon Links released for mobile! Man, now I got two good mobile games to play! I'm not even done with Digimon Next Order yet! Maybe I should make a Chat Group on it or something for Digital Extra.

 **Yolei Irk's:** Caught and fixed, thanks!

 **Setokayba2n** : We don't know! But it is highly unlikely.

 **Ultima-owner** : Tactical retreats are sometimes needed to win later on!

 **Yoshiki-909:** Yep, Saber time! And yeah, Hakuno needs to level up her human skills xD.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hand? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 44: Terminal to Battle

 _A large throne within a room decorated with splendor, the colors of red and gold adorning the massive interior. The pillars, fashioned in typical roman architect inspired by the Greeks before them, displayed the Empire banners to all who entered. In the midst of the room, sitting upon the very throne, the Fifth Roman Emperor cast away a silver cup, a hand coming to her head in agonizing frustration from a chronic headache that plagued her mind._

 _After taking a brief moment to rest, Nero Claudius stepped off the throne, dismissing all those who had been within the area, and departed towards her private chambers. The normally optimistic charm vanished as Nero closed the door and wept._

 _Her wife, Octavia, though having initially married her to secure the throne, had claimed her own life. Though Octavia had been pressured by the manipulations of the family, she was still her step-sister and loved her as she loved all. Now her beauty is removed from the world, gone to greet the gods._

 _She wept out of love, she wept out of frustration, she wept out of anger._

 _But, the Emperor of Rome had little time, for as Emperor she would stand above. She was Rome, and Rome did not weep for the dead so long._

 _Nero's rule was threatened by the Senate, whom's machinimas would choke Rome and its people. A reform would be needed, but her influence must set in stone. An assassin would be needed to kill her striving step-brother, he would be missed, but his will would never match her charisma._

 _Rome would prosper._

 _She would prosper._

 _The beauty of Rome shall be eternal._

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami opened her eyes, awakened from her slumber and signaling the end of the dream cycle. She was tempted to stay within the warm, comfortable futon, but forced herself upright. The Digital Human glanced around, spotting the sleeping forms of all the Digidestined, each comfortable in the sleeping bags they had brought with them to the Digital World.

She looked down and took a moment to collect her thoughts. That had been clear the dream cycle had shown Saber's past, and Hakuno was well aware that the Servant, or any of her Servants for that matter, hadn't peaceful histories. Saber is Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, and that particular name did not have butterfly facts and fictions tied to it. The Heroic Spirit herself may be an optimistic, charismatic individual, but her past deeds were not all kind.

Still, that was Saber's past. She had done her life to her fullest, Hakuno had no right to judge. The Saber here and now was her Servant, not the current ruler of Rome.

But… To kill your own family member to gain influence and protect the throne for yourself? Wouldn't that be what modern people consider immoral? A degree of evil? Hakuno knew that Saber was no saint, but to plan, assassination was something that Hakuno just couldn't wrap her head around Saber being capable of that.

Then again, she has boasted herself being capable of anything.

The magus girl shook her head, this wasn't something to be concerned about. Saber was absolutely loyal to her and would obey her without question, even if the order was not morally correct. In that specific case, both Saber and Caster were similar. Also, Saber was clearly distraught at the death of a family member, there was more than likely more going on behind the scenes that the dream cycle let on.

After all, the dream cycle didn't show everything. Only small snippets of a Servant's past.

Hakuno Kishinami left her futon, taking a moment to pad it flat, then carefully making her way towards the door without stepping on or awakening any of the Digidestined. The Digital Human slid the doorway open, exited, and closed it just as gently.

"Morning Master, I see you arise early as usual," Archer greeted her.

Hakuno Kishinami spotted her folded clean clothing on the tabletop, the school uniform looked as pristine as ever. The magus girl took a quick look at herself, appreciating the kindness that Hikari had lent her some spare clothing, the pre-teen having the forethought to bring a spare for Hakuno.

It saved them from what Hikari commented as, "Awkward situations with the boys."

She understood the gist of it, lacking in many things she might be, but Hakuno had a small sense of decency. It just didn't tend to happen when only around her Servants. They were Heroic Spirits, after all, not really caring for the common sense of humans.

"You wanted to have a conversation with me?" Hakuno questioned, recalling what Archer had mentioned two days prior.

The Servant of the Bow sat on the recliner, one leg resting on top the other while his arms lay on both sides. It was a somewhat nostalgic pose, reminding Hakuno back in the days of the Holy Grail War, only with an actual recliner instead of a makeshift array of school desks. His steel-hued eyes stared right into her, the atmosphere emitted a strange tension, serious yet loose.

"As the Master, you have performed admirably. Your actions in the Moon's Grail War have been, for the most part, logical and calculative. I have fulfilled my duty as your Servant, protecting you and slaying your foes throughout that mess of a game," Archer spoke.

Hakuno nodded, this was praise coming from him.

"When arriving here, you have done the same on many occasions. However, I have taken note that you seem to lack the quality you had before. Aside from the battle with both Skullgreymon and Asuramon, there have been a lot of illogical decisions."

Hakuno took a moment to think, and had agreed with Archer on this, there were a number of times she could have thought more thoroughly and responded with a more fitting solution.

But…

"Archer," Hakuno began. "My emotions have been erratic recently, do you believe it affects my judgment?"

"Yes," He replied instantly. "You lack quick thinking when concerning your Command Spells. You've chosen a Servant over another when it was clear they would've been a better choice. At multiple occasions, you could have dealt with the Digimon Emperor much earlier. Not to mention the radical avoided disaster that occurred in the Real World."

She looked down, almost ashamed.

Archer sighed, laying his head back, "You remind me too much of _him._ Feels like it's coming back to bite me."

The Digital Human tilted her head in a confused expression.

"I'm not going to guide your hand, Master," Archer spoke. "As the Grail War is over you should not rely on me entirely. I will fulfill my duty of protecting you but be aware, I'm not going to coddle you."

"I'm aware, but, you do know-"

"Oh, I'm aware. It was quite easy to put the pieces together that I'm sure both Saber and Caster have taken notice. You cannot use our _Noble Phantasms_ , and your memories have been scrambled by the Moon Cell's core," He said then sighed, "Honestly, you're extremely fortunate that's all that happened to you. Your luck is incredible, though whether for good or bad is left for debate."

He looked at her intently. "Do as you wish, Master. I am your Servant, a tool, and for as I stay in this world I shall remain so."

"Archer…" Hakuno trailed off, but she took note that Archer now considered the conversation over. It would be fruitless to even attempt to continue it.

She took her uniform and went elsewhere to dress.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami munched quietly on toast while she watched blankly as the rest of the Digidestined discussed plans against the Digimon Emperor and his new pet Kimeramon within her living room. So far, they hadn't gotten any leeway into an actual plan as with every idea came its own risks and disagreements, each point being fair, but overall provided no guidance on how they can handle the problem.

However, the main issue came to a single fact.

Hikari pointed this out, "Our digimon just aren't strong enough to deal with Kimeramon. If we had perhaps everybody like during Asuramon we might manage it, but with the Emperor blocking normal evolution, we are all we got."

The Digital Human swallowed her toast and turned to Cody, "What does she mean block normal evolution?"

"Huh?" Cody faced her. "Oh, I guess we never told you. But Ken's dark digivice prevents normal evolution, which is why none of the older kids' partners can help out. The Control Spires also do this."

Hakuno tried to recall if she heard this information before, but couldn't. Perhaps she must have forgotten about it because it wasn't related to her Servants?

That would explain why she had mostly only seen armor digivolution forms when with the Digidestined despite the fact she had seen that normal evolutions had equal or greater ability. It also showed the reason behind that fact the older Digidestined couldn't help her unless in specific circumstances outside the Control Spire territories.

But… It didn't match up.

Izzy has described Armor Digivolution as an ancient form of digimon evolution, which can explain why it wasn't affected, but in that case, wouldn't normal evolution itself be even older than that?

Digivolution, at least when concerning the Digidestined, seemed to work in a manner of the human partner transferring a portion of energy through their Digivice, which acts like a converter of sorts, towards the digimon. If the Dark Digivice, and by proxy the Control Spires, stops normal digivolution by disrupting this transfer of energy then even Armor Digivolution shouldn't work.

Another theory could be that it targets the Digivices themselves, specifically calibrated to the older Digidestined's own. But that doesn't explain why D-3's couldn't access normal digivolution either.

It might be something simple like the controlling factor only targets normal evolution but cannot target armor evolution due to be being a different digital wavelength of sorts. But if that was the case, shouldn't it be easy to calibrate his own creation to target that?

Wait… What if the mechanic behind it wasn't his creation at all? It would explain why he hadn't managed to block Armor Evolution if he didn't know how to alter the coding of the block.

If that was the case, then it means something or someone gave it to him.

 _Someone that manipulates without anyone's awareness, someone who, like the culprit behind the Holy Grail Wars, sought a goal it couldn't accomplish by its lonesome._

"Hakuno? You alright?" Cody asked.

"Huh?" Hakuno snapped out of her train of thought.

Takeru said, "You were staring pretty intensely at the table there."

"Yeah," Yolei said. "In one of your heavy thinking moments."

The Digital Human flushed slightly, "D-don't call it that…" She muttered.

Daisuke laughed, "That's what it was though! Honestly, you looked like you could take on the Digimon Emperor with the stare alone!"

"I'll like to see that," Hikari commented.

"Hey! No teasing my Master without me!" Caster suddenly appeared in the room, wrapping Hakuno from behind with her arms.

"Caster!" Hakuno said in embarrassment, an emotion she felt rarely.

The Digidestined laughed all together at the break of the tense atmosphere. Saber entered the living room and choose to sit right behind Hakuno's right side, choosing not to intervene with Caster's antics this time. Once Caster let go, the Servant sat on her left side, all the while the Digidestineds' digimon partners also were beside their human companions.

Hakuno Kishinami brought out her Portable Terminal, arching an eyebrow at the notification on screen she must have apparently forgotten to spot earlier, must have occurred when she was too busy to notice.

 **Matrix Information Gained!**

 **Digimon Emperor 'Ken Ichijouji' Level 2 - Level 3**

Well, she should find a private moment to collect her thoughts and shuffle through the information she has gathered. It has been roughly two weeks since arriving in the Digital World, and while she wasn't any closer to figuring out a solution to her predicament in the Real World, she has made progress in dealing with the Digimon Emperor problem.

Or, she can do it here.

Hakuno looked to the Digidestined, "Let's go over the information we have. Perhaps that will give us a plan," She said, placing the Portable Terminal with the Matrix Information application open.

Cody nodded in agreement, "That sounds like a good idea," He said.

"Alright," Takeru said. "What do we know?"

Yolei looked at Hakuno's Portable Terminal, "You have notes? Do you mind if I read them?"

Hakuno shook her head.

The glasses-wearing girl moved the device closer to her side of the table and began reading out loud the information provided.

"On the first week, we met the boy calling himself the Digimon Emperor, an alias he used to entitle himself as ruler of the Digital World. Later, I learned that the Digimon Emperor was the young boy genius and great athlete going by the name of…" Yolei trailed off.

"Ken Ichijouji," Hakuno confirmed.

"Right," Yolei said, then continued. "Ken Ichijouji was the name of the young pre-teen boy that held a black colored D-3 Digivice, the same type of device used by the Digidestined. While Ken used this to help enslave multiple digimon, I've seen on multiple occasions that like the Digidestined, he had a digimon partner. His true digimon partner is…"

"Wormmon," Hakuno answered.

Yolei scrolled a bit down on the Portable Terminal, "Though Wormmon is Ken's true digimon partner, he is often pushed to the side by the facade created by the Digimon Emperor. Ken Ichijouji would later create a creature known as Kimeramon, a mismatched digital monster comprising of multiple body parts, both the name and appearance of the creature had been greatly influenced by the Greek Mythological creature known as a…"

"Chimera," Hakuno finished.

A Chimera, as depicted in Greek Legends, was a monstrous, fire-breathing hybrid creature containing the body parts of multiple animals, typically that of a lion, goat, and snake. It is considered the sibling to other Greek monsters such as the Cerberus and Hydra. Humans had depicted seeing Chimera as a bad omen for natural disasters, as the breath of the Chimera can be quoted to have flames that would eternally burn, such as described the reason in Lycia on why the flames near the methane never would never go out.

As seen with Kimeramon, while it did not have the properties of its flames never going out, it did, however, have incredibly potent fire-breathing capabilities. It was capable of heavily damaging Armor-level digimon with ease in only a single, near-hit breath.

Like a Chimera, it had multiple body parts, each can be used by Kimeramon itself. However, Hakuno noted that Kimeramon was only limited to moving one appendage at a time, possibly having so many appendages made it difficult to manage and slowed its speed considerably. Unlike its Greek origin, though, Kimeramon likely had the ability of flight, and so would have to be first grounded if it decided to take off to combat it with everyone, and not just those who also have flying abilities.

Kimeramon was powerful but slow to react. It either lacked the sentient thought process or was controlled, as it relied on Ken's orders to move. Its defenses were impressive, deciding to just tank Skills than avoid them, but it also seemed weaker to strong physical attacks than to Skills and abilities.

 **Matrix Information Gained!**

 **Digimon Emperor 'Ken Ichijouji' - Level E**

"I can beat it," Hakuno said.

"Huh?" Yolei replied, handing back the Portable Terminal after spotting the recent notification.

Hikari said, "Beat what? Kimeramon?"

Hakuno Kishinami nodded.

Daisuke slammed a fist on the table, "You can't serious! You saw how strong that thing is! We need to hit it all together!"

"It wouldn't work," Hakuno replied to the boy. "Armor-level digimon don't have the output to even scratch Kimeramon. Saber and I can handle it, I can predict most of its moves and react accordingly."

"You don't have to beat it," Takeru stated. "Just holding it off while some of us take care of Ken's base might actually stop Kimeramon from moving."

Yolei blinked, then it dawned, "That's right! Boy genius said that Kimeramon was incomplete, maybe he's using his base to keep the digimon together!"

Hakuno doubted that Kimeramon looked quite self-sufficient. If by anything, Ken Ichijouji just meant Kimeramon was not as powerful as it could have been, which is probably the only saving grace they have right now. It would be a hard, very hard fight with Saber against Kimeramon as it was now if the mismatched monster was complete then both she and Saber would be overwhelmed.

"You underestimate my Praetor's capabilities!" Saber retorted loudly, her charisma catching everyone's attention. "We can accomplish anything, leave it to us!"

Saber nodded to her own words, "Umu! Yes, we will tear the false emperor down from his self-raised throne! He will experience how a true ruler deals with the enemy!"

Cody then said, "I trust her. So let's give it a shot, if someone goes wrong we can retreat again and come up with a new plan."

"Alright!" Daisuke shouted. "Now, where is Ken going now?"

"If he's still following the river," Cody continued. "Then he'll come across the ocean soon."

Takeru frowned, "If he gets over the water then half our group won't be able to get there without the other half carrying them."

"Which means," Hikari began, "That Veemon and Armadillomon can't digivolve until we actually get closer. Not to mention, I don't think Saber can fight on water."

"Mhm," Saber said. "I have fought underwater, but that was due to certain circumstances that made it like fighting on land."

Takeru nodded, "There are some areas in the Digital World that twist logic on its hand, so that's not entirely surprising to find. But the chances it being one of those places is way to slim to account for."

"Which means," Yolei started, "We'll have to stop him before he gets over the ocean," She finished.

"Which means we have to move fast," Cody said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Daisuke stood up, "Let's beat him once and for all!"

Hakuno Kishinami looked up to the boy, "Saber and I will handle Ken and Kimeramon while you all assault the base."

"Depending on you!" Daisuke gave her a thumbs up.

"Be careful," Hikari said in concern.

The Digital Human nodded, "I will be."

She quickly browsed through her Portable Terminal, shifting to the equipment screen where she switched out the Silver Earrings to the Rusty Old Sword, as the Code Cast that enhanced Strength would be more useful to Saber than Magic. She was taking Saber, as although Archer would have also been a logical choice, the Servant of the Bow lacked the physical power that her Saber-class Heroic Spirit had.

Archer was great, but he couldn't access deeper into his Aria without consuming too much prana, something that Archer's skills were quite reliant on. Saber used a lot less prana to maintain out of all Hakuno's Servants.

Also, Magic Resistance might also play a part in helping defend against Kimeramon. The Servants of the Sword had the highest ranks in Magic Resistance, which was also true for Nero if a bit more downgraded than typical Saber Servants.

The Digidestined wouldn't be of help against Kimeramon, and while it was partly because their digimon couldn't damage Kimeramon, it was also because of another reason. A purpose behind the meeting between Ken Ichijouji and Hakuno Kishinami.

This was not a battle between digimon.

 _Live or die by the sword._

Not a fight against a enslaved creature with little sense of direction, mindless destroying or attacking.

 _What power lies in your hands?_

No, this was a match between two adversaries with each's own wishes, desires, and dreams on the line; with dangerous partners commanded with lethal orders.

 _Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean._

It was something she was so familiar with, ingrained in her during the cruel event known as the Holy Grail War.

 _This was a battle between Masters._


	45. Chapter 45

**Author's Note** : This is it everybody, the last chapter of the Digimon Emperor Arc. A beginning of the end, where canon events spiral so out of line, all that you know will be a distant memory. That doesn't mean characters from the canon digimon timeline won't appear, just because events are playing differently doesn't mean those characters stop existing. Anycase, welcome back everybody! And welcome to all new readers!

Also, this Chapter is a BIG one. Please, be sure to grab a snack or a drink and enjoy the finale!

P.S. As you may have noticed, the ending chapters of this arc take longer than a weekly update. About two to three weeks instead. Also! I finished Fate/Extella! Played through both Dawn and Golden Poem Arc in one go! Holy shizzle it was amazing! And sad, but amazing and happy ending!

 **Yoshiki-909** : There aren't any Bond Levels, that's a game mechanic more than anything. There weren't any Bond Levels in Fate/Extra, only the Matrix Information.

 **Ultima-owner** : A little bit of good, a little bit of bad… Hakuno Luck Stat must be D.

 **Yolea Irk's** : Yes… Something darker… _more evil_ …

 **Student** : Welcome back! And who knows? Perhaps she'll get to test that when Ken turns good guy later down the line (And he will, I will keep that aspect in!)

 **Xirons20** : Who knows, depends on how this story goes!

 **Felipexza** : ¡Ah, notaste que todo eso pasó antes que Devimon! Sí, Hakuno ha interrumpido la línea de tiempo del canon. Esperemos que no salga nada malo.

 **The unsung antihero** : Caster of Red. Fate/Apocrypha.

 **Pokemonever1994** : Yep, yep!

 **King of Fans:** Morale is important!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! _Live or Die by the Sword. What power lies in your hands? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!_

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 45: Everything is on Her Hand

The rush of the wind pressed against Hakuno Kishinami as she rode on Nefertimon alongside Hikari Yagami. The Digital Human looked forward, spotting the ever closing distant flying fortress that was the Digimon Emperor's base. An anxious feeling crept within Hakuno, as yet another battle, another fight in which she must give it her all to survive once again threatens her.

"It doesn't look like Ken managed to get too far, perhaps out ambush yesterday really slowed him down?" Hikari questioned.

There was little reason why he could slow down for their failed ambush, but perhaps it wasn't so much the reason, but actually, Ken himself being overly cautious.

Saber, who sat behind Hakuno and was enjoying the ride and close proximity to her Master, spoke in reply to Hikari's question. "It seems as though Praetor has frightened him, as he should be. We're coming to take him down from the false throne he puts himself on!"

Hakuno could tell that Saber disliked Ken's choice of title.

The magus girl said, "Kari, you think you can lure out Kimeramon?"h

"I don't know," Hikari replied in uncertainty. "Nefertimon?"

"It'll be tough," The digimon replied, flying closer to Pegasusmon to chat. "Pegasusmon, we need to lure out Kimeramon for the plan."

"Got an idea how to do that?" Pegasusmon replied.

Takeru looked over from on top his digimon, "We can try to attack to the same place the hanger doors opened from, taunt Ken into bringing it out."

"Hey, you planning without me?" Yolei questioned as she, riding on Halsemon, came closer in proximity.

Hakuno turned to face the glasses-wearing girl, "I need Kimeramon lured, even better if to the ground. Saber can't fly and Kimeramon most likely can."

"Wait, Hakuno," Hikari said, "How are you going to stop Kimeramon from flying above where you can't fight it?"

"I have a Code Cast," Hakuno began, they were allies, her _friends_ , she can trust them with more information. "That can stun Kimeramon long enough for Saber to clip the wings."

Saber brightened, "Umu! My swordsmanship will be so astounding that a legend will be born on the spot! Many stories will be played off my act!" She exclaimed joyfully.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Hikari said. "You sure you don't want us to help you fight?" She asked with genuine concern.

The Digital Human could understand Hikari's doubt, even she herself had thoughts on if she'll even survive this encounter with Kimeramon. But she had come too far, _gone through so much_ , to fall here when she was getting closer to her dream.

"I'm not… But I'm the only one who can," Hakuno replied.

"Bakemon, incoming!" Takeru shouted.

"Looks like Ken's spotted us!" Yolei exclaimed. "And he's sending in his army!"

Nefertimon's bracers on her legs lit up, "Queen's Paw!" The digimon partner of Hikari Yagami shouted as multiple bright pink bolts of energy fired off from the bracers and striking a multitude of the Bakemons' Dark Rings.

"Mane Wind!" Pegasusmon's mane makes like needles and shot outward like an automatic turret, though not as fast, striking multiple Bakemon and destroying the enslaving rings.

Halsemon flew overhead, his eyes glowing red, "Eagle Eye!" He shouted the name of the technique, and two crimson beams burst from his irises and struck two of the ghost-like digital monsters.

"Master?" Saber asked for orders from Hakuno.

"Save your strength, Saber," The magus replied. "Let them deal with the enemy programs."

Hikari looked back towards Hakuno, "Enemy programs?"

"Sorry, I meant digimon," Hakuno corrected herself.

 _Was there really a difference between how she dealt with hostile digimon and enemy programs though?_

 _The digimon of the Digidestined had human partners, they were like Heroic Spirits to a Master._

 _But what of the other digimon? The wild ones? Were they not just intelligent enemy programs?_

Hakuno Kishinami grabbed her head in a slight headache but shook it off a moment later.

"A headache, Praetor?" Saber said. "They are quite bothersome, aren't they?"

She agreed with the Servant, though if any Heroic Spirit would understand the pain and annoyance of an aching head, it would be Nero.

"We're at the hanger!" Takeru shouted.

"Let's knock on his door then!" Hikari said.

Pegasusmon hovered in place as his forehead glowed brightly and then fired off an emerald beam of energy towards the Hangar Door, "Equus Beam!"

Nefertimon followed suit, as a golden pink head light lit over her and her riders, "Rosetta Stone!" She shouted, as out from the light came out a large stone tablet soaring a great speed.

The magus girl blinked, why was a stone tablet that symbolized a particular religion be used as a technique by an Egyptian themed digimon?

"Best not continue that thought, Master," Saber seemed quite firm, might be because it did signify something that had ties to her own personal history.

Hakuno nodded, why was she suddenly so distracted recently?

The two attacks smashed headway into the Hangar doors, which shook violently from the impact. It didn't take long for the smoke to clear, revealing it still closed, until a few seconds past and it began to open wide. A slow reveal, seemingly taking long periods of time, occupying it was the voice of the Digimon Emperor.

"I see that you have returned!" Ken Ichijouji yelled out as he appeared in person, walking out the hangar door, step b _y step, he walked with a proud, arrogant smile, flicking a finger along his purple stringy hair, Shinji Matou gave her a smug look._

" _It's hard to keep a friend waiting, isn't it Hakuno? It's cruel, to fight like this," He said with an air of falsified authority. "Here's an idea, how about abandoning your victory and joining me? I'll even give you a small piece of the reward in this grand game!"_

 _A game… He believed this to be all a game. Was it? It couldn't be that she actually have to kill someone?_

"Praetor!" Saber shouted.

"Huh?" Hakuno shook her out of her stupor.

"You looked quite a bit off, but it is not the time for such!" Saber exclaimed, "That disgusting creature is now revealing itself, I have to criticize its appearance in that he has nothing I can consider beautiful."

Ouch, major insult there, Saber. Not many things that Nero found as such.

"Kimeramon!" The Digimon Emperor shouted. "Knock them out of the sky!"

The massive digimon eyes seemed to roll over to Hakuno's direction before its jaws opened wide and a torrent of heat distorted the surrounding air around its mouth.

"Kari! Move! Saber!" Hakuno shouted.

" **Heat Viper!"**

A blast of sheer heated energy launched outward from Kimeramon's mouth which both Pegasusmon and Halsemon avoided. But, it soared too quickly for Nefertimon to properly evade and she was narrowly caught in its path, but that was enough as the kinetic force knocked her down with such intensity that Hikari and Hakuno fell off with a cry of surprise and shock.

Saber acted instantly, leaping from Nefertimon and catching both her Master and Hikari Yagami from the air, landing safely with them in tow on the large platform. The Heroic Spirit placed them gently on the floor and looked over her Master's body first and foremost.

"Are you injured, Praetor?" Saber asked in concern for the magus girl's well being.

"I'm fine, thanks, Saber," Hakuno reassured her as she stood up. "Kari?"

"I'll be alright," Kari stuttered a bit as she shakily began to stand. She took a quick glance around and found Nefertimon crashing on the floor, where the digimon than glowed in a bright yellow light and dedigivolved back into Gatomon, the Digi-Egg zipping back to Kari's D-Terminal. "Gatomon!" She shouted as she rushed over to the champion-level digimon.

Hakuno got up, but while she was a bit concerned, the Digital Human had problems of her own. She turned to face Ken and Kimeramon, the former glaring at her with an intensity she could recognize as a Master.

" **Ragghhhh…"** Kimeramon ominously growled, the massive digimon taking a step forward.

Saber, in response, stepped in front of Hakuno Kishinami defensively.

The Digimon Emperor smirked, "This is it, Hakuno, I've beat you."

"You haven't defeated me," Hakuno responded, not even returning the glare, just her normal, blank expression.

That seemed to annoy him, "What? No raw expression to give me this time? Where's that face I saw before?" He questioned in frustration.

 _The area seems to digitize._

She knew it wasn't actually happening…

 _The sky became a Chimeric Lunar Sea._

A familiar setting twists the vision, the perception.

 _Now it was just her and Saber, with a lone dividing wall separating them from Ken and Kimeramon, all together in a white elevator diving endlessly downward to the battlefield._

The canal to terminal.

 _Enemy and Her._

* * *

Daisuke Motomiya jumped off his digimon partner, Raidramon, who reverted back to Veemon as the Digi-Egg of Friendship transferred back into his D-Terminal. He turned around, watching Cody do the same thing with Digmon, the digimon turning back to its rookie stage, Armadillomon.

He grinned confidently, "Alright! While Hakuno distracts boy genius, we're going to find the engine room and shut it down once and for all!"

"Which way is it, though?" Cody asked.

Daisuke took a quick glance at the hall, they had used the same entrance from last time, so it instead of turning one direction, they'll go the other way. "That way, the other one leads to the hangar where Kimeramon was made. So the other path should be engine room!"

"I guess so," Cody said, there was logic in Daisuke's words.

As they began making their way towards the direction of what they assumed the engine was located with due haste, Daisuke took notice that Cody was a little off than usual.

"What's the matter, Cody?" He asked as they jogged.

"I'm starting to doubt this plan, Davis, what if Kimeramon doesn't stop even if we destroy Ken's power source?" Cody questioned.

"Then we'll all team up and fight together, it might be tough, but I'm sure we can beat it no problem!" Daisuke responded with a positive outlook.

"Yeah, but can Hakuno even hold out that long?" Cody responded.

"You gotta faith! I trust that she'll be alright! I know Hakuno will be fine!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"I do trust her! But I don't trust Ken," Cody replied. "We don't know what else he could have up his sleeve!"

"All the more for us to hurry up!" Daisuke increased his pace, the small group of Digidestined turned a corner and came across a long hall prison, each side having multiple cages that held a number of captive digimon.

"This is terrible," Cody remarked, his eyes trailing over the poor digital monsters, all of which were rookie stages, slumped in deplorable states behind those iron bars.

Armadillomon came to Cody's side, "We better release these digimon before we take down the base."

Daisuke nodded, "But we're also in a hurry, think we should split up?"

"Yeah," Cody agreed. "Armadillomon and I will free these digimon while you and Veemon find the engine room."

Veemon listed a fist, "Righto!"

Cody lifted his D-3, "Ready?"

Armadillomon nodded, "Let's do it!"

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Cody shouted as his D-3 lit up at his words, the D-Terminal in his possession releasing the Digi-Egg that the Digidestined boy wished for.

 _Digimental Evolution_

"Armadillomon digimental shinka!"

The armadillo digimon glowed brightly, enveloped in a light that made his body become a silhouette emblazoned with what represented the Crest of Knowledge. The digital monster grew in size, taking the form a yellow beetle-like creature, with metallic drills as a nose and separate fingers, decorated with curling lines of purple markings.

"Digmon! The Drill of Knowledge!"

"You know it just occurred to me," Daisuke began. "Why don't you stay digivolved again?" He questioned Digmon and Veemon.

"Staying digivolved takes a lot of energy," Veemon answered.

"He's right," Digmon replied. "It's better to change back and digivolve again."

Cody clapped a hand on an open palm, "Ah! You got that thought because of Hakuno's partners!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I kinda forgot they weren't digimon," Daisuke chuckled while he scratched the back of his head. "Though maybe they do take energy, we never really see Hakuno with two of her partners at a time."

"Point taken," Cody said. "But we should get back on track."

"Already am! Let's go, Veemon!" Daisuke shouted as he rushed off.

"Right behind ya!" Veemon replied with equal enthusiasm as he followed his human partner.

Cody turned to Digmon and said, "Let's get to work."

* * *

It had been only a minute or two, but for Hakuno Kishinami it felt like much more than that. In reality, she knew that they were on top the Digimon Emperor's flying fortress, with nothing surrounding them but sky and whatever earthy material the base itself was constructed out of. But, as of the moment, it didn't matter if she was in the Digital World, or the Real World, in the sky or on the ground, for at the time all she could see was the cruel, twisted perception surrounding her.

 _The Lunar Chimeric Sea, the digital landscape that made the Arena floorings of the Moon Cell's Holy Grail War._

 _The same ocean where Master fought Master._

 _Where before approaching the destination where it would decide who would kill who; a long, drawn-out ride in an elevator with your opponent at the opposite end._

The magus girl looked over to her opponent, this would be around the time they said something.

"Hakuno Kishinami," The Digimon Emperor began.

Yep, called it.

"When you first appeared, I have mistaken you for some sort of artificial intelligence similar to the digimon," He continued.

 _He wasn't wrong._

"But, I then realize you were my true opponent after you handled Skullgreymon! This game would have become boring otherwise without someone to challenge me against! Unexpected you first were, I realized the intent of your arrival!" He exclaimed.

Saber chuckled, causing Hakuno to glance towards her Servant.

"What's so funny?" Ken growled.

"You are like a sniveling rat," Saber insulted, "Pretending to be something you're not, placing yourself on a high pedestal and attempting to control things beyond your understanding."

The Servant of the Sword continued, "You enslave the minds of your subjects, instill fear instead of love, and bastardize the culture with the dull tint of black and gloom, failing to acknowledge anything around you in favor for selfish hate at the world."

She pointed a blade at the Digimon Emperor, "You will collapse entirely at the end, as tyranny in all ages as shown, your own hubris will be your own undoing, such one such as myself understand more than you ever will, coward who hides from himself!"

He sneered at the Heroic Spirit, and turned his attention to Hakuno, "Your partner sure has a lot nerve to speak to the Emperor of this world!"

Hakuno Kishinami blinked.

"Why do you call yourself that?" She asked.

"Huh?" He was caught off guard by the question.

"Digimon Emperor," Hakuno said. "You call yourself that, but I don't know why."

"Isn't it obvious? I'm destined to rule the whole digital world!" He exclaimed.

"Who said so?" Hakuno questioned, her emotionally vacant face staring at him with only the slightest expression of curiosity.

"That doesn't matter…"

"Sure it does," The Digital Human replied. "You left the Real World behind, choosing the stay in the Digital World and ignore all you left behind. Why?"

"I-" He stopped himself, a look of emotion passed through his face, not of anger or resentment, but of one familiar to Hakuno Kishinami, one that she had to seem many times in the Holy Grail War.

Loss.

Hakuno looked at him with understanding.

"Stop!" He shouted suddenly. "I don't know how you do that, but stop with those eyes!"

Saber looked at her Master, "Praetor, your starlit expressions are wasted on this one. Let us cut him down!"

"Yes! As it should be!" Ken said, "Kimeramon! It is time to show her who will be the victor of this battle!"

" **Rrrrrraaaaaagh!"** The abomination roared in answer.

The perception of the world turns, twists, vanishing the elevator and the sea, returning to the sky and rock, the exterior flooring the Digimon Emperor's flying fortress.

Now, they were two sides, the time for talk has ended, the fatal battle had arrived.

 _Kill or be Killed._

 _Live or die by the sword! What power lies in your hands? Dancing flames, decaying earth, withered ocean!_

 _ **Master: Hakuno Kishinami vs Master: Ken Ichijouji**_

 _ **Servant: Saber vs Partner: Kimeramon**_

Hakuno Kishinami's _magic circuits_ surged with prana, channeling inside her body to access the Code Casts necessary to support Saber. It was the beginning of the battle, the first moves were crucial, whoever can act the quickest would gain the advantage. As a Master, she would prepare her Servant to the best of her ability, to aid the Heroic Spirit in defeating their foe. This was a dangerous dynamic to the Master and Servant pairing, a lone Servant would be at a serious disadvantage against one having the support of a decent Master.

Act as he may, at the end of the day, Ken Ichijouji was not a Master, lacking the qualities of not only a magus but the combat experience as well.

Something that Hakuno Kishinami, Victor of the Moon Cell's Holy Grail War, had in spades.

"Code Cast: Strength 16!" Hakuno shouted immediately as she felt the loss of magical energy leave her body to accomplish the digital magecraft.

An aura of light tinted red glowed around Saber's body, a symbol appearing before her as the Servant felt her physical strength increase by proxy before the flashing lights vanished leaving no trace but the effect it causes.

"Attack Skill!" Hakuno wasted not a single breath, ordering her Servant to cripple their foes, to follow the plan of clipping the enemy's ability to fly.

Saber rushed forward, putting that Agility Rank to work. A crimson and black hued blade that is the Aestus Estus soared beautifully alongside side her, held by two hands belonging to the Servant of the Sword. The Digimon Emperor barely had time to even give out his own orders before Saber was upon Kimeramon, jumping into the air and slashing at the wings tied to the right back side of the digimon's body.

"Kimeramon! Retaliate!" Ken called out.

"Veil of Petals!" Saber shouted, Kimeramon moved just a bit too slow to avoid the attack, and Saber's blade managed to strike hard, while it did not dismember the airdramon wing off the abomination, the strength behind the blow managed to cause the joint to go limp, rendering it useless.

" **Rraaaagh!"** Kimeramon howled in pain before raising his skeletal arm and attempting to crush Saber.

The Roman Heroic Spirit landed gracefully on the floor, quickly turned and slashed at the digimon's incoming appendage, parrying the blow in a manner of speaking by redirecting its force towards the ground instead of herself.

"Come back!" Hakuno ordered and Saber did so without hesitation or doubt of her Master's commands, retreating back to Hakuno and standing defensively in front.

It wouldn't do for a Servant to leave her Master unprotected after all.

"Umu, Praetor your commands have worked quite well. As expected of you!" Saber commented with praise on Hakuno's decisions.

"We didn't hit the other wing though," Hakuno stated, they had gotten one, but unless both wings on at least one side were crippled Kimeramon would still be able to fly. Ken Ichijouhi seemed to be adjusting himself to Hakuno and Saber's combat speed, so she should take this time to increase Saber's combat ability.

"Saber," Hakuno continued, "Trice-Setting Sun."

"I cannot at this time, Praetor," Saber responded. "I do not wish to harm you in taking such a large amount of prana in exchange for a single skill use."

Hakuno Kishinami nodded, so it appears that some skills would be unavailable to them, most likely a similar case to her other Servants. Thinking back, Archer must have used more of his own reserves than Hakuno's when he used Caladbolg against Asuramon, it would be the only way to explain why she hadn't been completely emptied of magical energy. As with the Noble Phantasms, her dangerously-close deletion by the Moon Cell had heavily damaged the Bonds between Hakuno and her Servants, it wasn't so much the case that she didn't have enough magical energy to fuel a Servant, but rather the damaged connection was leaking excess prana wastefully when said Servant used their Skills.

If Saber, for example, used her _Noble Phantasm_ , it would be equivalent to fueling two, even all three, of the Heroic Spirits at a given time.

In short, it would kill Hakuno.

Soul Attunement seemed to mend this a bit each time she managed to access it, but until it reached a level where the prana channeled would be more efficient, Hakuno Kishinami would have to work around the issue.

"Then use Fount of the Saint instead," Hakuno said, it would serve to further enhance Saber's physical strength, like another Strength Code Cast stacked on top of another. She would have ordered Nero to use it earlier, but it crucial they got the first action then.

"Very well! Fountain of the Blazing Saint!" Saber exclaimed boastfully, bringing her blade to equal level of her shoulders, straightened it up horizontally in the air before Hakuno felt her inner prana reserves drain a small bit as Saber took in the necessary magical energy.

A flash of orange light, radiating prana, appeared all around Saber's form. It was a mystifying, yet beautiful display of magecraft, befitting the Emperor of the Roses.

Hakuno couldn't help but admire that.

"I love that expression, Praetor," Saber commented, "Be sure to admire me more as I display my swordsmanship to this abomination and its false emperor."

Kimeramon started to lift up into the air, without so much as moving its wings, it was more appropriate to refer to it as hovering than flying, it broke all physics… But that were digital monsters for you, logic seemed to only apply in a loose way.

Who was she to talk about logic and physics when she was a magus?

 _Magic circuits thrummed with energy_ , Hakuno raised an arm aimed directly at the center of Kimeramon mass. "Code Cast: Hack!"

It was not a subtle hack, but a forceful one, not to access, but to cancel. Hakuno Kishinami had never used this Code Cast against a digimon, but if it was anything similar to a Servant, the effects should occur all the time. A burst of code and prana erupted from Kimeramon's body, stopping the creature's movements as sparks of electrical energy disrupted the monster, its own code trying to fight against Hakuno's abrupt Code Cast.

"Cut it down, Saber!" Hakuno shouted.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaah!" Saber roared her battle cry, rushing at her target with such speed that Hakuno Kishinami knew her to be a Servant for.

" **Heat Viper!"** Kimeramon opened its mouth and a wave of energy came out with intense heat and power, though currently immobile from the Code Cast, it didn't need to move to use its ability.

The powerful wave missed just narrowly, prompting a sphere of blue to appear around Saber's form as her Magic Resistance Skill took effect. If it had hit directly, Magic Resistance at Rank C would probably not have done much to defend Saber against it, if nothing at all. But, it was only the after effect, the surrounding energy as it were to the ability, that managed to hit Saber's form.

As such, it was dispelled entirely and Saber continued the course while the ability itself instead destroyed a chunk off the headquarters itself.

Hakuno Kishinami stumbled, falling to the ground from the shaking of the flying fortress due to the attack, but remained resolute in watching the battle in front of her, eyeing the way Saber moves in spite of the rocking ground and approaching Kimeramon's position.

Then, she slashed downward, right after passing by Kimeramon's large figure.

A roar, a scream, of instinctual pain resonated throughout the area.

As a wing fell to the ground and dissipated shortly thereafter into data particles.

Soon after, an insectoid arm wrapped around Saber clutched her tight and threw it with tremendous physical force at the ground, cracking the headquarters rock from the strength alone.

"Saber!" Hakuno yelled in concern, she knew that Saber was not defeated, as the Servant was still taking magical energy from her Master. But, still, to see Saber get hit by such a blow… It stung… It made her heart quiver in fear.

"Finish her off, Kimeramon!" Ken shouted.

Kimeramon lifted up one of its canine feet, seeking to crush Saber, but as it moved the Servant recovered and retreated from the crater, causing the digimon to slam down its paw at nothing but the ground beneath it.

Saber jumped right to Hakuno's front and promptly almost fell if not for using her crimson blade as support to keep her standing. "Could… Use some support, Praetor…"

"Code Cast: Heal 16!" Hakuno did so immediately, if it had been Caster, maybe even Archer, the blow would have been fatal. Kimeramon's physical strength was tremendous. In any case, the Code Cast did what it was created for, restoring Saber's injuries to the best of its current ability, it didn't seem to fully restore her though.

"It shall do for now!" Saber said, now being able to stand.

"Sorry, it's the only healing Code Cast we have right now," Hakuno apologized.

"Worry not! Just support me as always!" Saber said.

She nodded, and looked towards Ken and Kimeramon, ready for another round.

* * *

Hikari Yagami took a moment to recover behind the cover of some crates in the hangar room, clutching her digimon partner, Gatomon, who was exhausted and injured from Kimeramon's deadly attack earlier. While Yolei watched for enemy digimon nearby; she knew that Gatomon would heal shortly, it would be some time before she would have the energy to armor digivolve again.

Still, Hikari took a brief glance back outside, where Hakuno Kishinami and her partner, Saber, fought off against the Digimon Emperor and Kimeramon. It was quite stunning, to see how such a human-looking figure, a small statured one at that, could battle such a massive digital monster. Saber was the size of Hakuno, and the Digital Human was probably only thirteen or fourteen years old, just one or two years older than she was herself, hardly a grown adult.

Not only that, but Hakuno always appeared one step ahead of Ken Ichijouji. A genius he might be, but Hakuno was outplaying him when it came to combat… And that worried Hikari… What could have caused the digital girl to be so experienced in fighting?

But, now what not the time to be deep in thought. There was only so much time that Hakuno and Saber could last against Kimeramon. If a monster like that could easily defeat Gatomon, with what was ever shown of Hakuno's partners, they wouldn't last too long.

"Kari…" The voice of Gatomon groaned out.

"Save your strength, Gatomon," Hikari replied in concern, comforting the digimon.

"S… Saber won't last…" Gatomon said. "We need to… Destroy the base…"

Yolei came around a crate, "T.K and Patamon went on ahead, they'll make sure to blow up the engine room," she said.

"And Hawkmon?" Hikari questioned, knowing that Hawkmon had devolved from Halsemon when he had gone into the hangar along with Yolei. Hikari had to run in carrying Gatomon while Ken was distracted, luckily the Digimon Emperor seemed quite adamant about giving his full attention to Kimeramon against Hakuno's partner.

"Any ideas, Kari?" Yolei asked.

Hikari shook her head, "Not one, without Gatomon I can't do much…"

"That's not true," Yolei replied.

"It is," Hikari said. "I've never been one to plan quickly or improvise, leaving that up to my brother, and even Davis and T.K," She said. "Whenever they said an idea I just nod my head and agree with it."

"Well…" Yolei trailed off, trying to find a response. "Okay, so yes, that's right. So what?" She stated, approaching and standing right in front of Hikari Yagami. "Just because you have a bit of trouble stating your opinion doesn't mean nobody values it. I certainly value it, and I want you to speak up more often, I always say what's on my mind, but you're silent all the time."

"Yolei I don't think I can be so outspoken like you are…" Hikari responded.

"You don't have to be!" Yolei exclaimed. "You're you! I'm me! We're not trying to be the other! All I'm saying is that if you want to say something, don't be afraid to say it!"

Hikari looked stunned at Yolei's exclamation.

"Yolei!" Hawkmon shouted, "We got company!" He shouted as he pointed towards a group of incoming enslaved Bakemon.

Yolei reached out her hand to Hikari, "I know that Gatomon is too hurt to fight, but… Let's take a page out of Caster's book, let me be your temporary partner!" The girl shouted. "I'll use your light!"

"You're right, Yolei! I accept!" Hikari exclaimed.

In that moment, Yolei's D-3 shined with a bright pink light, Hikari's D-Terminal responded the same, the Digi-Egg of Light shooting out of it and into the glowing Digivice.

 _Digimental Evolution_

"Hawkmon digimental shinka!"

An orb of light enshrouded Hawkmon's form, decorated with the Crest of Light before it burst open, revealing a tall humanoid form with wings coming into view. The digimon's features were white as snow with decorative golden lines, but also a matching cat-like tail along with massive black hawk talons, finishing off with steel chest armor and helm with a human-looking face.

"Harpymon, Winds of Light!"

"Hawkmon armor digivolved!" Yolei exclaimed in shock.

"With my Digi-Egg of Light!" Hikari was equally surprised.

Harpymon hovered before the two girls, protectively in front of them as the mass of Bakemon came charging in spite of the new-digivolved threat in front of them. Harpymon pulled back the wings and suddenly flapped them with great force.

"Wind Seeker!" A voice came from Harpymon, slightly male in tone, and out from the previous action came forth a gust of winds, so furious and strong that it acted as blades of air slashing at the Bakemon and their dark rings, destroying said devices.

"Way to go!" Yolei exclaimed, "Ah, Harpymon, right? Didn't know you can actually use other Digimentals!"

"It is much as a surprise to me, Yolei," Harpymon responded.

Hikari stood up, still carrying Gatomon, "Does this mean other digimon can use the other ones as well?" She questioned.

"Maybe," Yolei said, suddenly noticing her D-Terminal pinging. She decided to check it, "Cody says he's rescuing some caged digimon and needs help trying to fight back some enslaved ones while freeing them!"

Gatomon shuffled in Hikari's arms, "Then let's go, I'm almost able to walk now," she said.

"Gatomon!" Hikari exclaimed in relief.

"I'm fine, Kari, we better save thse digimon before this whole base comes crashing down."

Hikari Yagami nodded, "Right, Yolei?"

"Let's get going! Ready, Harpymon!"

Harpymon hovered overhead, "Yes!"

* * *

Daisuke Moriyama waved his hands in circles as he attempted to push himself back from falling off the edge, having rushed to the room and stopped a bit too late. Veemon grasped the back of his shirt and pulled, bringing him back to safety.

"Thanks… Didn't expect that huge drop!" Daisuke said.

"No problem," Veemon responded. "Look, is that the engine?"

Daisuke whistled in amazement, "Wow, he's got a huge antenna, but nevermind that!" He pointed to the large, humming object in the middle. "There's a bridge over there we can cross to get to it."

"Davis! Up here!"

Daisuke glanced upward to the next floor, "T.K! Good to see you! Where's Yolei and Kari?" He said to Takeru, the boy's partner, Patamon, hovered beside him.

"I could ask you the same about Cody!" Takeru exclaimed down. "Gatomon got hurt by Kimeramon and Yolei stayed behind to protect them!"

"Cody's rescuing some caged digimon," Daisuke replied. "How's Hakuno holding up with evil genius?"

"She was doing fine when I left to find the engine room! Want to meet up at the bridge down there?" He pointed a hand down.

"Sure!" The goggle-wearing boy responded, then looked to Veemon. "Let's go, Veemon!"

"Right behind ya!" Veemon said.

It didn't take them much time to get towards the bridge, they rushed with great haste because they knew that every moment spent meant more time Hakuno Kishinami had to stall for them. Neither boy wanted to be held accountable for taking too long, especially in the event that something terrible occurs… Such as the deletion of Hakuno's partner.

Daisuke knew that digimon reconfigured on death, but a Heroic Spirit? What would happen to them? Did they go through the same process as a digimon, or was it more similar to the real world?

Such thoughts didn't hang long in his head, he was absolutely sure that everything will turn out alright.

"Break down the entryway, Veemon!" Daisuke exclaimed as they approached the engine room's entrance, he could practically feel the energy prickling at his skin.

"You too, Patamon!" Takeru said as he came up from behind them, both boys now on the bridge.

"V-Headbutt!" Veemon shouted as he proceeds to thrust his entire body like a propelled rocket.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon inflated and then released a compressed ball of air at the engine door.

Veemon collided with the door only to be sent back on the floor, rubbing his head. While Patamon's attack dispelled instantly against the metal with no effect.

"Ow," Veemon groaned. "That's a hard door!"

Takeru frowned, "No effect, huh?"

"Just means we'll have to hit it harder!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"How about I just open the door?" Another voice suddenly interrupted.

Daisuke, Takeru, Veemon, and Patamon turned around to see the small form of Wormmon, standing there passively without any sign of aggression towards them.

"How can we trust you?" Takeru said.

"What he said!" Daisuke clenched his fist.

"You don't have to trust me, I just want Ken back to his old self," Wormmon said. "Recently Ken has been acting less and less like the Digimon Emperor, but I'm afraid of losing him again if he completes Kimeramon. You all want to destroy the engine, and I can let you through to do that, just make sure to beat that monster and keep that girl safe, she's done something to Ken and it's bringing him back to me."

"Done something to Ken?" Takeru asked. "You make it seem like Ken not doing this out of his own free will."

"I have my theories, Ken's been getting headaches and they bring out his true personality more and more times the girl called Hakuno comes closer to him," Wormmon replied.

Patamon hovered close to Takeru, "What was he like before being the Digimon Emperor?"

"He was a kind boy, very kind, and always enjoyed being around me and exploring the Digital World. But then, something happened, he started becoming crueler, being mean to digimon, and although I stuck by his side he eventually started being cruel to me."

Daisuke responded, "That doesn't sound like the current Ken at all, you think he flipped his lid?"

"Maybe…" Takeru had a doubtful expression, "But the older Digidestined and I have experienced similar cases like this before, never one this extreme though."

"I must ask," Wormmon said. "We haven't interacted much with Hakuno, yet she had such a dramatic impact on Ken, do you know the reason behind that?"

The goggle-wearing boy replied, "Not really, but we're kinda in a hurry though."

"Right, right," Wormmon scurried his way across the bridge and to the doorway, tapping at a panel before the engine room opened wide. "This way."

The five entered the engine room, which hummed with energy, the very air around it seemed to shimmer, like intense heat on the desert horizon. It was a breathtaking effect, as the Digidestined themselves could feel the sheer power emitting from the source of it all. On top of a machine, sat a black stone, shaped in a strange matter that looked as it was carved with elegance, the originating point which provided abundant power to the base it was connected to.

"Can you feel that?" Takeru spoke.

"What is it?" Daisuke questioned.

"Ken found that it has been powering the base ever since," Wormmon spoke.

"So all we gotta do it remove it?" Daisuke asked.

"The question is how?" Takeru replied.

* * *

A collision of strength decimated the ground beneath the two opposing forces, breaking apart the outer exterior of the base into floating hunks of rock. The Heroic Spirit Nero Claudius danced around a red beetle claw, her movements were elegant and full of art, a testament to her very being and core of what made her. She jumped on top a skeletal arm to avoid another strike trying to destroy her, the Saber Servant ran up the appendage and swung the blade held, chipping off bone and data from the shoulder.

"Guard!" Hakuno Kishinami's orders were loud, clear, and precise, having not only prepared for the movements of Kimeramon but also adjusting for the opponent's own orders.

"Blast her away, Kimeramon!" The Digimon Emperor shouted.

" **Heat Viper!"** A pair of jaws opened wide and out came forth a blast of intense energy. The Servant raised her weapon in a defensive stance, held in front of her to take the breath of the attack. The Magic Resistance skill flared out in response to the ability directed at it, but shattered apart from the direct hit, causing Saber to be completely taken by it and sent spiraling to the ground, crashing with fatal injuries.

Hakuno's _magic circuits_ surged within her to compensate, being pushed by Hakuno to convert her inner od reserves into prana. She raised her arm quickly, directed at Saber's fallen figure who struggled to stand, blood oozing from wounds, it hurt Hakuno inside to see her Servant in such a state, but there was no time to express feelings.

"Code Cast: Heal 16!" The Digital Human desperately wished she had higher grade Code Casts for this fight, but she was trying her best to make due with what she had.

A ring of green magical energy envelops Saber briefly, restoring her vitality and regenerating wounds in an instant. But it wouldn't be enough, Hakuno Kishinami is losing in a battle of attrition, her Code Casts didn't have the power to fully heal Saber and the magus girl's reserves were being drained faster than expected by having to constantly heal Saber while also supplying prana to the Servant herself.

In all honesty, it was because of Saber's Endurance Rank, Magical Resistance, and the low key cost of her Skills that were their saving grace right now.

"You appear to be in a tight spot, Hakuno Kishinami!" Ken Ichijouji laughed from behind Kimeramon.

He wasn't wrong, without the support of the Moon Cell, fueling a Servant was extremely taxing, even for Hakuno Kishinami's astonishing prana generation. She was human, a Digital Human, yes, but still a human magus that had limitations. Her _magic circuits_ were being hard pressed to keep up with this excess use of od, and would very well be near their limits soon, limits that would prevent Hakuno from further using Code Casts, and by proxy, spell their defeat in a short time thereafter.

In contrast, Kimeramon seemed to never be exhausted, as if he had plenty of energy to spare, not to mention he didn't take any energy from Ken Ichijouji to maintain, as he was not Ken's actual digimon partner.

Thus, even if by the Moon Cell's rules they were to kill Ken, Kimeramon would still be around. Not that it was a valid option Hakuno would consider anyway.

"Saber!" Hakuno shouted.

The Servant of the Sword retreated from the front line, avoiding another massive swing from Kimeramon's arm, and came back just in front of Hakuno, protectively guarding her Master.

"Ha...Ha...Ah…" Saber breathed a bit heavily, "Any ideas, Praetor? This monster has been more challenging than expected," She commented. "I have not exercised fighting to this level since our battles against Servants in the Moon."

Hakuno frowned in concentration, there were very little options.

Kimeramon stepped forward.

Saber raised her sword to proceed to battle.

"Code Cast: Heal 16!" Hakuno raised her arm, using the Code Cast against to further heal Saber's injuries that the last time didn't fully recover. As a green light surrounded the Heroic Spirit and restored Nero's vitality, Hakuno went into thought.

The Digital Human needed an idea, a new plan, fighting Kimeramon in a contest of strength alone would lead right back to where they were, and only further bring herself closer to lacking magical energy. The current Skills available to Saber couldn't hold up, and using higher level Skills, while certainly would harm Kimeramon, were be too wasteful and promptly drain Hakuno to the point of defeat much sooner.

But… There was a way to circumvent her current limitations.

 _The Command Seals on her left hand throbbed slightly._

The Command Seals, vessels containing the Command Spells, crystallizations of great magic that can be considered _miracles_ in themselves, which not only gave a measure of obedience but was also capable of enforcing a Servant to accomplish deeds beyond their normal capability. In a single usage of a Command Spell, a _miracle_ would occur that would force said bonded Servant to perform that order, even going so far as to provide the Heroic Spirit the necessary requirements to complete it.

However, she only had a few of them. Eight used to be nine, irreplaceable Command Spells that could not be replenished by any method save literally tearing it off another Master.

She was the only Master in the Digital World, and wouldn't do such a deed anyway.

"Kimeramon! Finish off her partner!"

" **Rraaaaaagh!"** Kimeramon roared in acknowledgement.

 _A crimson red glow emitted from the Command Seals._

"As your Master," Hakuno began, hesitation wiped from her mind, she must be firm and confident in its use, otherwise it wouldn't respond. "With my second Command Spell and the power within it, I order you!" She continued, raising her left hand at the Servant, revealing the red marks.

 _The Command Seals brightened immensely on her hand, radiating potent magic._

Hakuno Kishinami, Master, and Victor of the Holy Grail War shouted aloud…

"Saber! Use your Noble Phantasm!"

 _With that, a current of crimson magic expanded outward in a circle, covering the area and enveloping Saber specifically, all the while the eighth Command Spell out of nine dimmed and turned gray._

Ken Ichijouji clenched his fist, "What are you doing this time?"

It was like slow motion, Saber's eyes closed as she raised her left hand to the sky, a wondrous rose in her hand tossed gently into the air, her mouth speaking out words of beauty as spontaneously _red_ _roses began falling from the sky._

" _ **Behold my glory…"**_

" _ **Hear the thunderous applause…"**_

" _ **Sit down and praise…"**_

In an instant, both hands gripped the handle of her blade, pointing it directly downward at the earth, and then… She thrust it into the ground beneath, and with that, a runic circle appeared all around the blade's point of entry, large in size that it encompassed a full meter around Saber's position.

" **My Golden Theater!"**

The runic circle expanded in size, greater than ever before, taking all of Saber, Hakuno, Ken, and Kimeramon into it. The ground below their feet shifted and changed in less than a second as the Imperial Privilege had been made, the exterior groundwork of the Digimon Emperor's base was no longer his, as it had now been marked as an Imperial area of the Roman Empire. In the place of the run as it expanded, changed rock to marble, decorated and carved with elaborate beyond all glory.

As it altered, so did the sky around them, as to a point, walls formed up, and the roof as well, it was a stage, all of it, a stage that radiated beauty of the soul with roses falling down in an artistic painting. This was it, the Noble Phantasm, the crystallization of what made Saber who she was, a _miracle_ imparted on the surroundings.

The Golden Theater of Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, the Fifth Emperor of Rome.

" _ **Kingdom of Heaven and Hell! My heaven, reconstructed!"**_

" _ **This is where the limelight shines!"**_

* * *

Daisuke reached out to take the black stone that was empowering the Digimon Emperor's base, when suddenly a symbol shining in a light pink shined brightly, emblazoned on the stone.

Takeru recognized it, "Kindness?"

The black stone seemed to shed its outer exterior, revealing a golden Digimental, bright and powerful, it seemed to give a _miraculous_ energy to all around it. It began to hover, floating off the machine, as if it was a holy object of some supernatural power.

"It looks like a Golden Digi-Egg," Daisuke commented. "I guess that means it belongs to either one of us-"

Suddenly, the symbol of Kindness _shifted_ and _changed_ into a _crimson red mark_ , as if responding to an unseen force. It lit up brightly with gold and red, changing shape into an orb of light before flying right past the Digidestined with great speed, zipping straight upward.

"It's going somewhere!" Daisuke shouted.

"That way is the Hanger! It's heading towards the others!" Takeru said.

Daisuke raised his D-3 "Quick! Let's follow it!"

* * *

The Golden Theater of the Deranged.

That was the full name of Saber's Noble Phantasm, exemplifying not only the glorious luxury and artistic display that was her lifestyle, but also the tyranny and downfall that befell her later towards the end. At first glance, a magus may consider this Noble Phantasm as a Reality Marble, it, after all, replaced the world around them with the innermost expression of the person.

That was not true.

The Golden Theater wasn't a Reality Marble, they were still in the same reality, rather, the surrounded area had been completely reconstructed into the place, if one could leave the Theater than they'll discover that it exists in the world as a massive building, though it may be partially floating now.

However, Saber's Noble Phantasm prevented anyone _from leaving_ it. As stated in her history, the doors would be locked from the outside, barring all those within from leaving until the act was over and done, practically forcing them to watch.

Though it was because Saber was a _horrible actress_.

Not that Hakuno would say that, in her mind, Saber was showing herself for who she was and is, she was the act, and the act was her.

She was beautiful, and so, The Golden Theater was beautiful. She loved everything, but the people of Rome did not return that love.

But Hakuno Kishinami did love Saber, perhaps not what others may call romantically, she was still clueless on that, but it was love in something more than just friendship or Master and Servant.

"What… What is this…?" Ken Ichijouji was lost for words, and Hakuno Kishinami could understand that. He was bearing witness to something so few humans ever had the chance to see… And even far fewer to see this specific one.

The astonishing nature of the Golden Theater's appearance, the falling roses that gently and gracefully fell down like a weather effect on its own, the gold and red colors that graced the eyes.

"This… Is… Beautiful…" Ken could only say as such, entranced by the display.

Kimeramon, however, being a mindless creature, could not understand what occurred around it.

But that was fine.

The Noble Phantasm true purpose had a special effect on those who Saber considered her enemies. Kimeramon may not have noticed it now, but every second the Golden Theater went on display meant its body weakening, strength waning, defenses wavering, movement slowing…

Of course, Hakuno and Saber had to act quickly, after all, Saber was powering her Noble Phantasm with the limited energy provided by the Command Spell, herself, and her Master… Once the magical energy of the Command Spell wore off, so would the Golden Theater, as to maintain it any further would be fatal to Hakuno.

Saber's blade was coated in _flames_ , raging fires that stuck to the blade like a living forge. Unfortunately, Saber couldn't use the Skill that would benefit with The Golden Theater, without even more cost, so it would be default attacks against Kimeramon.

They had one shot at this.

"Attack!" Hakuno ordered.

Saber struck hard and fast, with Ken currently in awe of her Noble Phantasm, only instinct guided Kimeramon, which was lacking in many areas. Kimeramon attempted to react, but found its movements more sluggish than before, allowing Saber to slice cleanly at the knee, opening a wound far more easily than ever before. In a follow-up, Saber leaped behind the digital monster, and cut open part of back knee tendon and partially burning the fur, causing the abomination of a digimon to stumble down.

" **Rwaaahh…"** There was no roar, rather a groan of pain.

"Break!" Hakuno shouted.

"K-Kimeramon, attack!" Ken managed to sputter out of his stupor.

" **Hear Viper!"** Kimeramon roared out as a blast of his ability fired away, missing Saber by a short distance, it impacted against the marble flooring of The Golden Theater and exploded, but the floor remained unscathed after the dust cleared.

The Servant of the Sword, Nero Claudius, spun around, bringing the flaming blade against Kimeramon with the full strength of her petite body. It was truly a wonder someone so small could then break apart a fragment of a massive digital monster's skeletal arm, whereby previously Saber could only chip away at the digimon, the Noble Phantasm weakened Kimeramon to the point where she could deal meaningful damage.

" **Rwaaaagh!"** Kimeramon roared in anger and pain this time as one of its many skeletal arms went limp in the face of Saber's brutal, yet elegant assault.

"What's… What's the matter with you?!" Ken shouted, but it seemed distant as if he was struggling with some internal conflict. Hakuno Kishinami could spot from here that Ken would put a hand on the side of his head, or rubbed the back of his neck, mostly the latter.

 _Like as if something was wrong with him._

"Quickly!" Hakuno exclaimed, "Finish it, Saber!" She commanded her Servant.

Saber moved but stopped abruptly as the flames of her blade shorted out.

Oh no… That… Already!? The Command Spell can't have run dry already!

"Praetor!" Saber called to her in concern.

Why would she-

 _She felt a huge drain suddenly encompass her, as if she was being squeezed all at once, her magical reservoirs taking a huge plummet._

"Not now…" Hakuno collapsed on her knees, her breathing ragged as she felt her _magic circuits_ struggled in vain to supply the necessary prana to her Servant.

She had to use another Command Spell before she was knocked unconscious!

Saber rushed to her Master, "Praetor you have to last just a moment longer until my Golden Theater is removed!" It took time for a Noble Phantasm of this scale to disable, as it wasn't a Reality Marble, it didn't instantaneously dissipate.

Hakuno Kishinami opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't muster up the words, her body was waning, she was on her last legs, but which would give up first? The Golden Theater? Or her?

 _She had come so far though…_

She didn't want it to end here… She still wanted to achieve her dream…

 _Hadn't her friends, Rin… Rani… The Digidestined… Didn't they all support her?_

It had been all for nothing, it would not be all for nothing!

 _The Masters of the Moon Cell had put their final wishes for her! She wouldn't let them die alongside her!_

Even if… Even if…

 _She had to force another miracle!_

Then, they saw it, coming down from the ceiling, a golden light, _a miraculous presence that comforted her_ , an orb. It hovered down to right in front of Hakuno, vibrating with immense energy… The energy that she needed at this exact moment… This was it!

Hakuno Kishinami did not hesitate and reached her hand out to it, grasping whatever was that was held within this orb and feeling the energy course within it. _It was so intense, she nearly felt overwhelmed by the power_ , it wasn't prana, od, or mana, it was raw digital energy… And she knew what to do with it.

"Saber!" Hakuno stood up, reenergized by the golden light in her grasp, it began to shrink as it fueled the Digital Human, but she would put it to use before it faded!

The Servant's sword went ablaze once more, she did not so much as waste a second and turned to face Kimeramon.

" **Heat Vip-"**

Saber dashed forward, bringing her blade in a wide arc, it erupted with a trail of fire.

" _ **Laus St. Claudius!"**_ Saber yelled as she pushed through, swinging and finishing it as she passed right through Kimeramon's form.

Kimeramon didn't even finish or say anything.

Because, at that instant, a pillar of raging flames envelop the digital monster, the fire was so hot, intense, and devastating that Kimeramon didn't even manage to roar in pain as its body was completely incinerated into digital particles.

There was a moment of clarity soon after, a silence as the Golden Theater disappeared from reality and the sky and base returned, the latter having crashed gently on a beach, just narrowly entering the ocean itself. The Noble Phantasm had seemed to protect the inside occupants from outside forces while it had occurred earlier before.

Hakuno Kishinami released a breath she was holding, the golden glow was dimming down into nothing, though she could still feel something in her grasp. It had saved her hide through, and she could theorize that the Digidestined may have something to do with it.

"I… Lost…" Ken fell to his knees. "I… What… What am I doing…?" He seemed shocked as if he was looking at someone's hands he didn't know was his own.

Saber walked up to Ken's form and raised her blade to kill him.

"Stop," Hakuno said as she stumbled forward towards the Digimon Emperor. Saber didn't so much as question her Master's orders, stopping herself from swinging downward and instead of going into a protective stance near her Master. "Not anymore… We don't do that…" Hakuno explained her actions.

Saber looked at Ken, then to her Master, "Umu, the battle is finished."

Hakuno looked down to the boy, then blinked as she saw something at the back of his neck, it was a dark spot, like a black smudge on pale skin. She tentatively reached out to it, the moment her hand touched the spot, Ken Ichijouji screamed.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Hakuno retracted her hand in slight pain, "Ow!" She said, it felt like her _body rejected something, as if it found something that didn't belong and deleted it._

A strange, plant-like black object floated out of Ken's neck and was prompted disintegrated by what Hakuno Kishinami believed as her body's defenses against foreign objects. Could it be, this was the reason Ken Ichijouji acted so… So...

Her vision wavered.

She took a step back.

"Praetor? Praetor!" She heard Saber's voice call out.

Then… She collapsed…

"Ah… I see..." Hakuno whispered out. "Out of od…"

Then… The blissful state of unconsciousness consumed her.

 _All the while, her hand opened up, revealing two objects… One, a small glass-like case that was pink, emblazoned with the symbol of Kindness._

 _The other, a similar case, golden… Decorated with the symbol of Miracles._


	46. Chapter 46

**Author's Note** : Let's return to our weekly rendition of Digital/Extra! I'm thrilled to see so many people enjoyed the finale of the Digimon Emperor Arc! But first, welcome all new readers! And welcome back followers! Everything that you know about 02 has now been tossed on its head as the consequences of Hakuno's intervention now begins to reel its ugly head. So while the canon timeline has been tossed out the window, do not fret, that does not mean canon villains vanish!

 **ENDDRAGON369** : I get so annoyed by those fics! It's like they expect someone from an ANOTHER DIMENSION to be the next hot Digidestined! No! That's not how it works, damn it! The Digidestined were chosen beforehand from the Real World! Not right then cause screw story development! Hakuno isn't a Digidestined! She might be considered one by the others, but that doesn't mean she gets a digivice and partner! Annoying, am I right?

 **Yolei Irk's** : Digi-Egg of Kindness doesn't exist, it was the Crest of Kindness whose ambient energy was turned into a Digi-Egg of Miracles by the Sovereigns. It WAS supposed to be a one time use for the Digidestined… Then Hakuno did something...

 **Yoshiki-909** : Saber Upgrades! Awaaaaay!

 **Blarg7865** : Sorry, no alternate costumes! Maybe some… Kinky moments…

 **Student:** Hakuno can't use Armor Digi-Eggs, so no armor shinka Servants.

 **The unsung antihero** : yep, that's Fate, the magic system just works like that. Outside of sudden plot armor (Shirou…) if you're out of magic, then you're exhausted as hell or going to knock out cold soon. Also! Thanks for the compliment!

 **Ultima-owner** : On point there!

 **King of Fans** : Perhaps, get those theories going! And that would make it seem so easy if bonds worked like that!

 **Lander Blazer:** Who knows? Thanks for the compliments!

Enjoy the chapter everyone! Don't fail me now beautiful wings! You're my life you're my everything! We can fly if you believe! In My Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 46: _un_ Natural Gate

 _A raging fire._

 _Engulfing building after building in flames._

 _The sounds of people crying out in despair or determination._

 _Seeking a leader to guide them in dealing with the scorching blight._

 _A great city of the classical times, reduced to scrambling itself against the heat._

 _Rome… Was burning._

 _She stood there, overlooking the vast city that she loved, angered at the gods they worshipped for incinerating such painstaking created works, the beauty of Rome's eternal figure now tainted with the blaze of anarchy and flame._

 _Nero Claudius rounded up her forces, and sent them into the burning city, putting out fires and saving what they could that hadn't already turned to ash and charred remains. She herself would rescue survivors, heave buckets of water and soot, and inspire soldiers and civilian alike to spare what they could with another._

 _In its aftermath, she would pronounce the reconstruction of the place, better than ever, sparing not a coin from the royal coffers. It would be for the people, the people she loved as her own._

 _They would praise her, praise Rome._

" _Hail Emperor Nero!"_

" _Praise be, Emperor of Rome!"_

" _Rome is Eternal!"_

" _May the Fifth Emperor live long!"_

 _But there was resented from the nobility, the Senate that plotted behind her back, scorning her actions in spending Rome's economy on the common folk, on creations of artistic pleasure for those below the higher betters. They were angered at her, frustrated by their lack of control over the Emperor, that their power and influence had been undermined by Nero._

" _You are wasting Rome away!"_

" _We must deal with her!"_

" _A Tyrant is what she is? Does she not understand that the Senate is Rome?"_

 _Scholars would call this event, The Great Fire of Rome._

 _Historians would refer to this as another step in Nero's downfall._

* * *

A sense of numbness was the first feeling she experienced upon awakening, Hakuno Kishinami opened her eyes to see not the ceiling, but a clouded blue sky above. She still felt exhausted and attempted to move her body upright only to not have it not respond to her will, a sense of pain coursed through her body which caused her to hiss in reaction.

"She's awake! Everyone, Hakuno's awake!" A familiar voice cried out and the face of Yolei came into view. "How are you feeling?"

"I…" She didn't really know how to respond, her body was exhausted and it hurt to move. "I can't move." She replied bluntly.

"What?" Yolei's tone shifted into concern. "What do you mean you can't move? Does it hurt?"

"Yes, it hurts to move," Hakuno explained.

The Digital Human took a moment to examine her _magic circuits_ and found the answer to her predicament immediately. They were strained, having been pushed beyond their capabilities and now in a state of recovery, though not in a way that they would be nonfunctional. They still supplied a necessary amount of prana through the Servant Bond, but straining one's _magic circuits_ is like damaging her body's nerves as if her muscles had been twisted and pulled. It would take a few days before they would recover thoroughly enough, but she would probably be able to move normally in a day.

Speaking of which…

Hakuno looked to Yolei, "How long?"

The glasses-wearing blinked at the change of subject, "You've been out cold since yesterday afternoon," Yolei replied, "Do… Um… Do you need me to do anything-"

"Hakuno! You're awake!" Daisuke's voice came yelling, "Why you down on the ground? Let's get you up!"

"Wait," Yolei cried out, "Davis, stop!"

It was too late, Daisuke Moriyama grabbed Hakuno's hand and pulled the girl up to help, but it only served in straining and hurting the magus's body. Thankfully, it didn't hurt so much more than a mild bit, seeing how Hakuno decided not to fight back against it. It was using her body herself that hurt the most, not others moving it for her.

Still, her face displayed the discomforting sensation.

The boy stopped through, noticing the girl's pained expression. "Oh, sorry!" He did not let her fall through, "You don't look injured anywhere?" He questioned.

Takeru, Cody, and Hikari all came nearby as well, surrounding the Digital Human. The Digital Human felt like the center of attention and that was a feeling she was very unaccustomed too. If it wasn't for her current state, Hakuno might have shifted in her body language.

Cody tilted his head, trying to examine Hakuno for any injuries, "True, how can you hurt so much then?"

"Magic circuits," Hakuno replied.

"Magic… Circuits?" Takeru questioned.

Hakuno tried to a way to explain it, "Like a nervous system, but for magical energy, it's connected to my body and fighting Kimeramon strained it a lot."

"Ah!" Cody exclaimed, "Like straining your muscles, ouch, you'll be feeling that all day?"

"Y-yeah," Hakuno answered. Cody was quite intelligent, it wasn't surprising he could put the pieces together.

Hakuno Kishinami tried to move a single arm, but it was just too painful to so much as lift without considerable effort. Looks like she really overdid it against Ken, it was to be expected, using a Noble Phantasm, even when a Command Spell behind it, would be the death of any normal magus not backed by the Moon Cell.

"Mhm," Hikari hummed. "So magic is like that? Makes me want to know more, but we can do that later."

Yolei nodded, "First we should get Hakuno back to her base. We couldn't yesterday because our digimon were too tired to armor digivolve."

"By the way," Takeru said. "Saber was up all night watching the camp, do Heroic Spirits need to sleep?"

"Not really, but they can too preserve energy," Hakuno answered.

"How bizarre…" Takeru trailed off.

"Praetor!"

Daisuke glanced at the voice, "Speaking of which…"

The Servant of the Sword pushed passed the Digidestined and to Hakuno's side, grabbing the back side of the magus girl and taking hold of the teenager away from the jacket-wearing boy. In a careful display, she gently lifted Hakuno into a bridal hold, cautious not to harm her Master.

"I see that you are still tired, rest easy, I shall be your chariot today. Umu! I have decided to put myself as such for you alone!" Saber boasted.

It came to Hakuno that all three of her Servants have now held her like this, although, out of all of them, Saber looked slightly odd carrying her Master since the Heroic Spirit was the same height as Hakuno… It was a known fact that Saber was quite short.

That didn't mean Hakuno disliked it.

"Let's return to the Private Room," Hakuno stated.

"Wait!" Daisuke suddenly shouted.

Saber stopped and turned with Hakuno in her grasp, "What is it?"

Hakuno blinked in confusion.

"There is something I need to tell you, something that we kept from you. I didn't really agree with the decision, but everyone wanted you to stay focused against Ken at the time," Daisuke began. "You see… We had this crazy thing occur in the Real World…"

* * *

It had taken half an hour to fully listen to everything Daisuke, and the rest of the Digidestined had to explain concerning their meeting with a ghost. A ghost that had to take the shape of Wizardmon, some former ally that had been destroyed by one of the Digidestined now long dead enemies. It shows that an invasion, though isolated, on a scale that this Myotismon pulled off can occur in the Real World set off a small alarm in Hakuno's mind.

But it calmed down when she learned such a deed was only possibly by the use of a specific gateway, which had now been destroyed or hidden if she remembered Gennai's and Izzy's words correctly.

While she appreciated being held by Saber, Hakuno Kishinami decided to lay against a nearby tree, the rest of the Digidestined and their partners sitting around her like a circle of friends. There was a lot of information to sort through, and this Wizardmon's words themselves were cryptic on a level that eerily reminded her of the Holy Grail War.

Still, without information, this warning would serve no better purpose than just that, a warning.

It didn't reveal any new leads, as Hakuno already was aware, thanks to Gennai, that both the Light and Dark factions were keenly aware of the interference her actions have wrought. Though, the Golden Radiance, as it were, could refer to the same instance that occurred during yesterday's battle, allowing her access to enough energy for the finishing blow.

"Speaking of the Golden Radiance," Takeru said as he reached into his pocket for something, "When we found you out cold, you had two crests in your hand."

"Crests?" Hakuno questioned, it sounded vaguely familiar, one of the Digidestined must have mentioned it before.

"Yeah," Takeru continued. "Wormmon took one with him, said it belonged to Ken which I find really hard to believe as it's Kindness of all things… But since he helped us out, and really saved you, I let it pass." He pulled out something, his palm opened to reveal a rectangular object, like a small glass case a fifth the size of his hand.

Daisuke spoke, "When we went into the Engine Room, we discovered a Golden Digi-Egg, and at first thought, it reacted to us… But then it zipped right past us and following its lead to you… But before it flown off, it had a red mark…" He pointed her Hakuno's left arm, "Like that tattoo you got."

Hakuno attempted to clutch the Command Seals with her right hand, and pull down the sleeve to hide them, but her body was in no condition to do so. "

Hakuno trailed off instead, They're… Just…"

Saber answered in her stead, "Those tattoos, as you put it, are what signify the bonds between Master and Servant, similar in function to those devices you hold."

Hikari pulled out her D-3, "So it's like a tattoo version of a Digivice, is that how it works for wizards?"

"Magus," Hakuno corrected. "Yes," She answered, best keep it simple, the Command Seals were much, _much_ too precious to casually give information about.

"In any case," Takeru said. "It's yours, Hakuno." He reached out to give it to the Digital Human, opening her himself and placing it on her open palm, gently, so to avoid harming her in the girl's current state.

The Digital Human watched it fall into her hand and expected some sort of instantaneous reaction, a feeling or spontaneous implosion, nothing occurred. It just lay there, dormant and inactive, on her open palm without so much of even a dim glow. Hakuno mustered the strength needed to put the object into a pocket, she would think about this strange item later.

A pinging noise that signified a notification on the Portable Terminal caught her attention, but she would have to wait to examine it.

Cody looked at her, "Need help getting that?"

Hakuno replied, "No, I'll get it later."

"Hakuno," Yolei began. "You sure you'll be alright? I mean, I've never really seen someone hurt like you are now before…"

"Yolei's right," Hikari stated. "We can get Joe, he's got some training as a doctor. He can help."

Hakuno Kishinami looked to them, she knew who Joe was, from Izzy's conversation with her a couple days back. He was one of the older Digidestined and acted as their medic in the field, a useful profession that she could appreciate very much

"Hold that thought!" Daisuke suddenly yelled, drawing everyone's attention. "Hakuno! Rare chance here! There's a Natural Gate nearby!"

"Wait," Hikari interrupted. "Hakuno's in no state to move! Much less experiment in getting to the Real World through a gate!"

"I know that!" Daisuke replied.

Takeru butted in, "Davis has a point, Natural Gates are fleeting and don't come often, especially so close."

Hakuno Kishinami frowned, she was injured due to her heavily strained _magic circuits_ , but Takeru and Daisuke had made excellent points. And, she'd rather face another ultimate digimon again then let this opportunity pass by! This was her goal, the wish she desired! Even if the Natural Gate failed, or if she'll only get to stay in the Real World for a few days, the possibility was there… This could be the solution.

If so, she can then return to Caster and Archer afterward… And after figuring out the energy issue, they can all be in the Real World together.

Also, even if only for a few days, it would be nice. Hakuno would never resort to what she almost did last time, _never again_. If her body would start deteriorating again, then the magus girl would return to the Digital World to stabilize.

"We're trying it," Hakuno said, _her expression that of raw determination,_ "There's no harm in trying."

The Digidestined were too busy staring in awe at her to respond. Really, her expressions could be considered lethal weapons...

"Umu! The face, those eyes, yes! We shall head forth to this Natural Gate post haste!" Saber eagerly exclaimed, and carefully scooped up her Master in a cautious hold. She turned to face Daisuke, "Direct us to it, Praetor wishes it so!"

"Sure! Veemon?" Daisuke Moriyama turned to his partner. "Think you can go Raidramon?"

"Let's do it!" Veemon answered as the boy's D-3 lit up…

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami glanced around as much as she could, still being held by Saber while the other Digidestined dismounted their respective partners and dedigivolved them back to rookie form. There was nothing of note, at least, not that she could spot with the naked eye… But as a magus, she could feel a certain ambient energy surrounding the place, it was quite odd as if the source came from the atmosphere around them and conjoined at a particular area.

She honestly couldn't really know what to make of it.

"Where's the gate?" Hakuno asked, hoping the Digidestined had more information than her.

"It's right here," Cody motioned to the area around them. He pulled out his yellow D-3, "If we use our Digivices, we can access the Natural Gate just like with the Digi-Ports."

"I don't have a Digivice," Hakuno said.

Hikari came up beside Saber, "We know, but it should bring you along with us this time."

"Alright… What do we do?" Hakuno said.

"Everyone," Takeru began. "Take out your Digivices and point them to the sky," He said, already having brought out his own and directed it upward.

"Like this?" Daisuke said, pointing his blue variant up, Yolei, Cody, and Hikari followed afterward.

There was a change, _a shift in the air_ , as all the Digivices chimed with a noise and dimly lit up with a green color on their screens. At that moment, Hakuno seemed to see the world _change,_ and _fear gripped her_ as the sky in front of them all turned into _a giant ocean that opened up and swallowed them._

She saw her vision engulfed with light.

 _The Digital World's environment faded into obscurity, replaced by networking lines of data. It passed by with speeds beyond her comprehension, as zeroes and ones flew by in hazy space._

Hakuno Kishinami felt her body _nearly take off in multiple directions, splitting,_ it hurt… It hurts… _It hurts so much, this was a terrible idea._

Then… It changed.

She was in a forest, standing there, surrounded by trees lit by a distant sundown.

No… She was in a _forest_.

Saber… Wasn't around…

 _But there was someone there._

"Hey, lady, you want to play with us again?" A voice, a high pitched voice of a child, _of a little girl_ , she _knew_ that voice.

"Alice?"

The vision twists again _,_ the _forest_ disappears, Alice vanishes.

The feeling of her body returns, her mind has clarity as her thoughts organize themselves, it still hurt…

But…

A gentle breeze blew, the smell of the woods fills her nose, they were in a wooden cabin… The Digidestined were all around her, Saber was carrying her again. There, also in front of them, were Koushiro, Taichi, and Yamato, along with an adult. It looks like they were in the Real World, once again, a feeling of happiness seemed to bubble from her heart on having her wish granted.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Praetor?" Saber questioned.

However, Hakuno noticed it immediately, this time it wasn't out of sight, it destroyed her wish in an instant that crushed her.

Her index finger was fuzzy, like a static television having lost its channel, seemingly struggling to maintain a coherent form, then it stabilized as if it never happened.

It only but confirmed that the clock was already ticking...


	47. Chapter 47

**Author's Note** : Welcome to all new readers, and welcome back to old ones! You know it's time! Another weekly edition of Digital/Extra! You guys sure did a hella lot of theories in the last chapter! Made my day multiple times! I see that now most of you understand why I keep Hakuno strictly with three Servants and why I didn't pull a "Pfh, ofc Character becomes DigiDestined when they arrive in Digimon franchise because I'm so original, hark." Really, you just destroy so much potential and the individual characteristics and uniqueness that separate the two franchises heroes when you just make the crossover character do all that the Digidestined can and have, but better and with X power… Way to go, I'm sure that hasn't been done before…

Also, don't give them a Crest for no darn reason! Those things ALWAYS have a reason! They're Character Development tools, not deus ex machina power devices!

 **Yoshiki-909** : Viva La Roma! Maybe some shopping! And yeah, Hakuno needs some time to recover… But she really wants to be in the Real World at the same time, another Emotion over Logic scenario.

 **Yolea Irk's** : Find out next time on Dragon B- I mean… I don't know! I'm winging this most of the time as I go! xD

 **Student** : Crest of Miracles, though, technically it's part of the Digi-Egg transferred into a different form for reasons still unknown. After all, originally the Digi-Egg of Miracles was just the Crest of Kindness' ambient energy in an accessible form… But for what purpose it was, well, don't spoil yourself on the wiki. xD

 **The unsung antihero** : Hey, don't ruin the VN for me! Though my favorite will always be Fate Route, Heaven's Feel is just sad! Anycase, yep, as Gennai explained, Hakuno's data configuration so to speak, is just too complex!

 **Chiufan95** : Already explained via PM, but I will again for everyone's sake. Hakuno Kishinami is younger than portrayed in the canon Extra/Extella timeline. This is more for interaction with the Digidestined and with the whole 'only children can enter the Digital World' ideal going on.

 **King of fans** : I'm sure Nero will love to interact and examine everything! But she also needs to take care of Hakuno right now, so she can't rush off with her Master so suddenly. And who knows? Alice is a mystery… She's always been a mystery.

 **Silver dragon15** : Yep, Hakuno's aware of her timetable now. Oh dear, two idols, Nero is hard enough as it is! Let's not included Lancer! She'll listen in… Somehow… As for the Halloween Event, I cleared out the shop and got all five Elizabeth Casters! Yay!

 **TheFourteenth** : Concerning Anime Shirou, not VN Shirou. As a fellow VN player, I understand completely that Shirou had it ROUGH. Yeah, the changing tense is a problem of mine, and I can only catch so many missing words. But thank you for the compliment!

 **Lander Blazer** : I like Alice too, but I have plans for many past Masters in Hakuno's development. An interesting idea, though I doubt without Caster, Hakuno would not know how to access a leyline. She only knows Code Casts right now!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Don't fail me now beautiful wings! You're my life you're my everything! We can fly if you believe! In My Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 47: **Red** and _Red_

In all the crazed events that lead up to this point, the Digital Human, Hakuno Kishinami, decided to push it all back in favor of enjoying her brief, limited time within the Real World. Sure, there might be a few strange things that will happen because of all the whole destabilizing body, but until the point she would be required to return, might as well have some fun.

Of course, having fun would be a bit more difficult when the current state of the magus girl's body happened to be near-paralyzed. Not to say she couldn't move, just that it really hurt to move. Saber would literally, not figuratively, have to carry the young Master everywhere.

Not to say Hakuno didn't enjoy being held by her Servant, Saber would clutch her like a puppy dog. Hopefully, the Heroic Spirit wouldn't comment on that, or something else, like being called a little squirrel.

That would feel odd in more ways than one.

There was, however, one question on her mind.

"The Natural Gates are supposed to be randomly placed, correct?" Hakuno asked.

In front of her and Saber; Koushiro, Yamato, and Taichi were standing. While all around where the rest of the Digidestined, Daisuke, Cody, Yolei, Hikari, and Takeru along with their digimon partners now in the in-training stages.

Which Hakuno found to be a bit odd, why would they devolve during the transition?

But, there was a new face, one that Hakuno had yet seen before. It was a man, wearing a business-like white shirt along with jeans. He had a light tan and had a face that reminded Hakuno of western descent, with a partial eastern heritage and moppy short brown hair. He wasn't like the other Digidestined, this was an adult, perhaps a parental figure to one of them.

Her experience with adults had been a mixed message in the Holy Grail War, some honorable and good, some terrible and crazed, and some just wanting to accomplish meaning. In contrast, the only adult she's ever interacted with in this world was Taichi and Hikari's mother, who had aside from a peculiar cooking sense, was kind.

Though, her Servants were all technically adults… But they were Heroic Spirits, they didn't really count as humans.

"Hakuno? You hear?" Koushiro said her name, snapping her back to reality.

"Ah, I was thinking," Hakuno replied.

The man looked to the Digidestined, "Does she do this often?"

They all nodded.

Hakuno's face flustered.

"All the time, dad," Takeru responded.

"Anyway," Koushiro began answering once again. "I was saying that normally it would be the case that the Natural Gates are randomly placed. But that's not entirely accurate, they also have a higher rate of appearing near digivices, more specific, our generation's." He showed his white, small yet mystique, digivice. "Especially if there is a large number of them in a certain area. Honestly, we got extremely lucky one spawned here as it did."

"Alright," Hakuno confirmed she heard it.

"May I ask," Yamato said. "Why is she holding you like that?" The older boy pointed towards Saber.

Saber responded, "My Preator is currently unable to stand for herself, so I shall suffice in caring for her."

Hikari translated, "What she means to say is Hakuno is very strained right now, she can't move without hurting herself."

"Matt," The man said.

"Yeah?" Yamato replied.

"Go grab the wheelchair that's folded in the bottom of the camp equipment closet," He said.

"Good idea," Yamato responded and headed that way, opening the closet and bringing out a metallic and leather contraption, in which he brought it over and the man took it, expertly unfolding it to reveal as a chair attached to wheels.

"Where you learn how to do that?" Cody asked.

"I have a handicapped employee back at work," The adult replied. "Great guy, hard worker. But he asks for help sometimes with his wheelchair, I picked up a few things from it." He said as he adjusted the device. "Here, you can place her on this."

Saber looked at the wheelchair and smiled, then proceeded to place Hakuno gently into the object, making sure that the magus was sitting comfortably.

"Umu! Indeed, now you truly have your own chariot! All we need is a horse! No! A stallion! Not just any stallion! Only the finest bred stallion would do for Praetor!" Saber exclaimed.

"Saber…" Hakuno lightly smiled in response to Saber's words.

The man coughed, "Ma'am…" He said as his face went a shade of pink. "You are aware of your attire… Revealing aspects?"

"Of course!" Saber looked towards the man, "Do you enjoy it? I've tailored it myself!"

"Wait!" Yolei suddenly exclaimed. "You streamed that yourself? That's amazing!" She was referring to the craftmanship of the dress itself, not its other extremities.

"Glad to see a citizen with a keen eye!" Saber responded. "Yes! Umu! I've done much art over my lifetime, and I shall do more with Praetor! Rest assured, you will bask in its beauty when I finish!"

As long as Nero didn't sing, Hakuno would gladly go along with procuring the Servant's arts. But Saber had a terrible singing voice, so off key, Caster's ears may go deaf.

"I'm Hiroaki Ishida," The man introduced himself. "I'm Yamato and Takeru's father. Nice to meet you."

"Hakuno Kishinami," The magus girl replied, "This is Saber."

"Strange name, but I shouldn't be one to judge."

The Digital Human replied, "It's her Class title, her nickname of sorts," She divulged.

"Now," Hiroaki turned to Takeru and Yamato, "I know you spoke about the Digital World problems but I did not expect you to bring a paralyzed girl out of it. Shouldn't she be in a hospital with the pain she's experiencing as I overheard?"

"Ah… Well… She's a special case, dad…" Takeru trailed off.

"Sir," Hakuno spoke. "I'll be fine by tomorrow." It was a half-truth, she would be able to move tomorrow with only minor pain and numbness, but she wouldn't be paralyzed any longer.

"If you say so," He spoke.

"Hakuno!" Daisuke spoke up, "Explore the camp with Demiveemon and I!" He changed the subject quickly, which the magus girl appreciated.

"Sure!" She responded with genuine interest in exploring the Real World more. "Saber?"

"Of course!" Saber gently pushed the two hand bars from behind the wheelchair, moving her Master along as she walked, following the optimistic boy and his digimon out of the cabin.

It took a small moment for Saber to realize not to put too much strength when pushing the wheelchair. After all, with Rank C Strength, she could literally crush the chair with little effort, as well as the fragile magus sitting within it. Something that the Servant wished to never do. Of course, she only noticed this after nearby pushing the chair with such force that when it hit the bottom bump of a doorframe, Hakuno's body was nearly thrown off from the kinetic energy imparted on her.

It had hurt.

"My apologies, Master," Saber voiced.

"It's fine," Hakuno said, recovered from the sudden pain.

"Hey, be careful," Daisuke said with concern. "I know you're excited, but don't strain yourself any further. Even I would wait until I felt better before playing Soccer!" He exclaimed.

"I never got around to trying that out last time," The Digital Human replied.

"Oh yeah! Hey, maybe tomorrow I can give you a lesson!" Daisuke said. "I happen to be my school's best Soccer player, so I can teach you all the ropes."

Demiveemon cheered, "Yeah!" His arm raised into the air as he rode on Daisuke's head.

"By the way, Hakuno," Daisuke began.

Hakuno looked at him with a monotoned expression, it was a typical one, but he could spot a sense of curiosity in it. Well, it was certainly an improvement over how Hakuno used to be like many days ago.

"I mean, is it okay, to come here without telling your other two partners?" He asked.

"Archer and Caster will be fine," Hakuno said. "They understand if I take longer than a day."

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon, but the sun was clouded with gray. It seems much later in the day. As the rain clouds loomed overhead, casting the bamboo forest, hills, and a peculiar base in a darkening shade; a strange figure wearing a red dressed, humanoid, pale skinned and having gloves and boots of a violet hue, with long silky white hair finished off with a odd crimson and purple tall hat, walked silently through the pathway of the forest.

It was feminine, she could be considered as such with how body language alone. But there was something in the air around her, a certain aura that not many would be able to identify immediately. A gloved hand gently stroked a clutched strain of hair, pushing it back unnecessary. Although her human-like face's eyes were covered by what seemed like sunglasses, the expression displayed would be one of morbid curiosity.

"So, this is the region the wildcard makes her home in," Her voice was filled with arrogance, but not one of pride, but one of clean, cruel intellect. A finger twirled a few strains of hairs, like an obsession that had to be done over and over, constantly inspecting its condition. "Hardly noteworthy, there are far better places within the Digital World than this."

A few steps onward, closing in on the destination, "Still, I can sense the immense energy coming nearby, concentrated at a single point… Even my precious Control Spires pale in comparison. So, while the girl is away, I shall take advantage of it."

Then, a sudden noise and strange women's body reacted instinctively, the finger pulled and the strands of hair loosened then straightened into needles, before firing off into the direction before her. A clash was made as her defensive reaction was cut apart, but not before misdirecting a blade that impaled itself thoroughly into a bamboo. The women only had a few seconds to look before it faded away in a display with blue motes of energy.

"A blade?" She questioned the appearance of it, for it to be fired at her like an arrow or bullet…

"I suggest leaving," A masculine voice said. "That was the warning shot."

"Ah, you must be the one called Archer," The women spoke. "I must admit, your… Master… Sure is quite the paranoid one to leave a guard dog while she's out," She finished. The adult-looking woman was tense, prepared to move at a moment's notice, but still held in it a degree of calm collection.

He didn't reveal himself or answer, and that seemed to unnerve her ever so slightly. This, Archer, wasn't like most Digimon or Humans. No, this one was a threat, an obstacle, one that originated like so many other tossed variables occurring due to the appearance of that one female child dressed in that ugly dull brown colored uniform.

"Not one for words?" She spoke. "But we could speak about so many things if only you would allow me passage into your Master's home?" A more seductive take, wooing her body in a certain motion.

"Such methods do not work on beings like us," He spoke, but did not reveal himself. "You are a danger, and I cannot allow you to leave this place unscathed."

"Afraid that I'll take your Master from you?" Vile words escaped her mouth.

"No."

Her danger senses rose in an instant and she turned quickly, hair rising as needles rose and deflected a duo of thrown twin blades, then… The voice came from behind.

"Because I'll exterminate you here," Archer stated.

A clash echoed in the bamboo forest.

But none others were there to hear it.


	48. Chapter 48

**Author's Note** : Welcome back everyone, and welcome to new readers! Great news! Digital/Extra is now on the Recommended Digimon Fanfiction list on Tv Tropes! WOOHOO! Whoever is the one who added it, THANK YOU! It brought me great joy to see Digital/Extra having gained such popularity. Yeah! Well, let's continue on with our weekly chapter! A bit of a short one this week.

Happy Thanksgiving! I got Okita as my 5 Star Guaranteed Summon! (I never rolled GUDAGUDA, lol).

 **SonicDude8** : I got Emiya from the Free 4 Star Servant coupon. I use him, a lot!

 **Demons Anarchy of Pride** : Just because the Master's away doesn't mean the Servant doesn't do anything! Watch out!

 **Yoshiki-909** : Quite so. Saber pushing her Master is just cute. Hakuno has borrowed clothing from Hikari now and then, she should get some new ones. And Caster will get attention when Hakuno returns, and Archer!

 **Yolea Irk's** : So off key, poor Hakuno. She did mention she would do any other arts with Saber outside of singing.

 **Xirons20** : Thank you!

 **Duskrider** : Perhaps.

 **Pokemonever1994** : Lol, maybe. We don't know what happened yet!

 **The unsung antihero** : We don't know! Maybe he did, maybe he didn't!

 **Ultima-owner** : She is!

 **Student** : Agreed, Saber will want to see and experience everything, wanting to know how the world has progressed in all kinds of arts! But she is to her Master first and foremost, and Hakuno just hasn't recovered enough to go on a traveling spree. I'm sure Archer will be alright, he can always retreat if it proved too much for him and let Caster help him, but I doubt it would come to that! Hah, no, Enemy Programs won't be a thing… I think… Really, haven't decided.

 **King of fans** : Hahaha! Yeah, Saber would do that! Actually, Servants existence is not supported by the Moon Cell or Holy Grail, so Archer won't be able to fight 100%, though his Independent Action is great, it's not so great to let him use, say, his Reality Marble without Hakuno's additional support. The Holy Stone only covers the energy required to keep him in the world without overbearing Hakuno, it's a fleeting energy source when he leaves its proximity.

 **Gashadokuro Amanojaku** : That's a long name… Anyway, what happened between Archer and Spider Lady (As everyone seems to call her) is unknown. Perhaps she died, perhaps she escaped, perhaps even won… Well, doubt the latter since Caster is also around, though restricted.

 **Lander Blazer** : Yep, Archer doesn't mess around. He can sense Arukenimon's intentions without striking a chat, he's not going to let her go unscathed as she's a possible threat to his Master. Yep, I'm aware! Hakuno's description did apply to Saber in all arts… Just her singing is… Questionable.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Don't fail me now beautiful wings! You're my life you're my everything! We can fly if you believe! In My Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 48: Her Second Real World Experience

"Ow," Hakuno Kishinami yelped in a surprise throb of pain that came from her left arm, at the same spot her Command Seals were engraved. It quickly vanished though, and the Digital Human didn't have time to wonder why it suddenly hurt before the wheelchair jolted to a sudden stop.

The Digital Human looked ahead to see Daisuke Moriyama groaning in displeasure or annoyance, and the magus girl had to glance pass him to spot another girl, older, more along the age of the Digidestined like Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro, and the others. She left the confines of a vehicle, which a pair of elderly people drove, with a sizable backpack.

"Jun! What are you doing here?" Daisuke questioned with an obvious tone of irradiation in his voice, but Hakuno could detect a hint of concern and surprise.

"I came to camp with you and Matt, of course!" Jun answered, why she specifically named the older Digidestined remained lost on the magus.

"Go home!" He replied.

"Nah," Jun shook off his words easily, she glanced towards Hakuno and Saber, "So, bro, who's the girl in the wheelchair?" She teased.

Oh, so this Jun was Daisuke's sister? That explained the similar crazed hairstyles the two have, what kind of unnatural experiment had occurred to be born with such wild spiky hair?

Still, introductions, "I'm Hakuno Kishinami," The Digital Human replied.

"Jun Moriyama," She replied. "You look too young to be a love rival for Matt, how old are you?"

That stumped Hakuno instantly.

She never really knew what her biological age was, only guessing that it would be somewhere between thirteen or fourteen, it had never been an important fact to know. She knew she was older than the Digidestined but younger than most of the previous generation. It was beginning to become confusing though, so it was probably for the best she at least clearly identify herself with a given age.

Rin Tohsaka had commented that being younger was always a good thing, so she would go along with that.

"Thirteen," She answered.

"What?" Daisuke said in slight shock, turning to face Hakuno, "I thought you were twelve!"

Where… What did he use to assume that? Hakuno is no expert, but she's aware that her body figure did not fit into a child. Caster was also quite adamant in that she grows more though, particularly in her breast region for some reason.

Why would that matter anyway? Is having smaller breasts than Saber a problem or something?

"No! She is no child!" Saber replied, then patted Hakuno's head, "You are fine as is, Praetor!"

"I'm totally lost now," Daisuke replied.

"You must be her adopted mother or cosplayer?" Jun questioned the adult handling the wheelchair.

"Mother…? Cosplayer?" Saber trailed off.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom," Hakuno attempted to avoid the argument by making it a reason to evade.

But Saber didn't pay attention, "I am Praetor's Servant! You brainless, accusing child! I am a Heroic Spirit of Rome, the flower of Olympia! You shall show respect to the Fifth Emperor of Rome!"

"Saber," Hakuno tried to speak.

"Hush!" Saber raised a hand at Hakuno, not that the magus girl could do anything to retort or move really.

"Davis? Help?" Hakuno questioned.

"Sure…" Daisuke trailed off as walked over and took the handles of the wheelchair.

And proceeded to guide her away from the heating debate between Saber and Jun.

"Huh? Where are you taking me?" Hakuno questioned.

"You said you needed the bathroom," Daisuke replied.

"Not really, I just wanted to calm down Saber," She explained.

"Oh," He said, "Well; let's go check out the mess hall because I'm starving!"

"Ah, sure!" She responded happily.

She was hungry too.

* * *

Iori 'Cody' Inoue was in conversation with Takeru as Upamon and Patamon munched on a few snacks giving to them in the Mess Hall. They sat casually across from each other on the carved wooden table, empty plates lying in front of them while the other Digidestined, except Daisuke and Hakuno, were still in the cabin.

"T.K, can you explain what you saw with Hakuno and Ken after the battle?" Cody questioned.

"Why the sudden interest?" The Digidestined of Hope replied curiously.

"My information is a bit limited and I want to know more," he said.

"Ah… Well…" Takeru trailed off, "Try to keep an open mind, what Davis and I saw when following what we now think is that Crest might be… Farfetched."

Cody raised an eyebrow, "Even by the digital world?"

"Not entirely… But more than what you've seen so far," Takeru said.

That answer served to confused Cody, "So, what did you see then?"

"A building," Takeru replied.

"... Like, Ken's Headquarters?" Cody questioned.

"No, like, an actual full-scale building from Italy, you know those shows you see on television in traveling? Well, there was one of those ancient buildings newly constructed right where the fight between Hakuno and Ken was, only, I assumed they were inside of it."

"How's that possible? With that sort of weight the entire headquarters would have tilted to one side, not to mention how did it even appear?" Cody questioned, that was farfetched.

Takeru motioned his hands in a way to visibly explain, "Just… Uh… It was half floating, half on the base? The building looked like it was ripped straight out of Rome, except all dazzling with gold and red, we only saw the outside but I swear there were roses falling," He stated.

"So, Hakuno did something I assume?" Cody replied. "I can't imagine Ken managing that."

"No doubt, it might have been Saber herself with Hakuno acting as support. We all saw how Hakuno is so exhausted to the point she's riding around in a wheelchair! She's really strained herself," The boy commented.

"Mhm…" Cody hummed in thought, "We already know Saber was a Roman Hero, but maybe this was her special attack or something. But without knowing what exactly it was or what Hakuno would call it, it's hard to pinpoint who exactly Saber is."

"Not that it matters," Takeru said. "It's not like she's our enemy."

"I know, I just don't like being left in the dark," Cody remarked.

"Just like Izzy on that regard," He said.

Then the doorway opened up, causing them to look towards it. Daisuke appeared, with Hakuno being pushed by him in the wheelchair. The boy took notice of the two immediately and waved over in greeting.

"Hey, guys! Any grub left?" He questioned half-jokingly.

"Plenty left in the kitchen," Cody answered, "But you'll have to get it yourself."

"Yeah, okay," Daisuke said as he pushed Hakuno to the open end of the table, "I'll be right back," He stated as he headed over to the kitchen.

"Alright," Hakuno replied simply, her face back to its normal, monotoned-like expression.

"Hey, Hakuno," Takeru greeted.

She looked to him but didn't say anything, only nodded.

"Where's Saber?" Cody asked.

"She's having a conversation with Jun, Davis' sister," Hakuno replied. "But I'm sure Saber will appear here soon, she doesn't like being separated from me for too long."

Takeru nodded, "She is your partner, none of our partners enjoy that either." He said.

"Hey!" Daisuke suddenly shouted over from the kitchen, his head popping out of a corner, "Hakuno, you don't dislike any food do you?"

"Mapo Tofu," Hakuno replied. "I don't like that dish, anything else is fine."

"Where did you even try that anyway?" Cody questioned.

"Gotcha, no problem then!" Daisuke yelled before vanishing back around the corner.

Hakuno looked to Cody, and took a few seconds to reply, "It's a memory I have, I just don't like it."

"Speaking of that, I just wanna ask something. Were you… Um, born with memories?" Cody asked, trying not to sound rude.

"You sure you should ask that?" Takeru questioned.

"It's fine," Hakuno replied. "Yes, I was born… Created… I don't know… With the basic memories of an average high school student."

"Ah, that explains why you aren't experiencing something like culture shock!" Takeru placed a fist on his open palm in a realization of that.

"Is that the memory of a person in particular?" Cody prodded a bit more.

"No, it's more like… General knowledge of being a student, but not exactly the person that made the student?" Hakuno answered to what Cody assumed was the best she could explain it as.

"Alright, I won't ask anymore," Cody said. "Sorry, I just want to know you better."

"That is logical," Hakuno stated. "You are a smart person after all."

Then, without warning, Daisuke came nearly slamming down a large box, with two plastic plates of normal, everyday sandwiches and chips on top. He moved the plates of food aside, revealing the name of the closed box that was the attention of everyone.

"Check it!" Daisuke said, "I found a board game of Life on top the fridge!"

Hakuno looked at it, then to Daisuke, "Board game?"

He glanced at her, "Never played one? It's easy, comes with a rulebook… Well, provided all the pieces are still in the box!" He laughed a bit at that, revealing the box's contents as he lifted up the top half.

"Davis," Takeru began, "How will Hakuno play?"

"We can just place the cards in front of her face up," He answered, "One of us will help move her piece so she doesn't have to."

"Spin as well," Cody said as he helped take out the pieces of the box. "Looks like nothing is missing," He glanced to Hakuno, the girl had an expression of pure curiosity. He placed the open pamphlet just across from her, allowing the Digital Human to read through the rules while they set up the board.

"Who's the banker?" Hakuno asked.

"Cody, he's reliable," Takeru said.

"Agreed!" Daisuke said.

She looked over the board, "So, we spin the wheel to determine how many spaces we go, the one who reaches the end with the most cash wins?"

"Yep," Cody answered. "This is your piece," He placed down a car with a pink peg in it.

"Praetor!" Saber entered the room looking for and spotting the magus teenager, "Are you playing a game!? Let me join!" She shouted with interest, "Umu, Naturally, I am proficient in games like this."

"No cheating with your Skill," Hakuno pointed out.

"Like I would need Imperial Privilege for this," Saber said.

"Ouch," Hakuno said as she moved a hand instinctively to her left wrist, bringing a bit more pain than usual.

"You okay?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She replied, her eyes briefly trailing over the red marks before returning to attention to the game.

"Shall we start?" Takeru questioned.

The next two hours was some of the best fun Hakuno ever had with the Digidestined.


	49. Chapter 49

**IMPORTANT Author's Note** : There seems to have been a mix up with some of you in concerns with Hakuno saying she's 13. There have been many, many descriptions throughout the story that has heavily implied that Hakuno is younger than the Older DigiDestined, yet older than the newer Digidestined. This is because, in this story, Hakuno is YOUNGER than her canon counterpart. I made this decision to make it easier to write her interactions and development alongside the younger Digidestined, don't want her being older than even the older Digidestined! That would make things way harder for me!

That, and remember, Hakuno doesn't exactly know her age, so she just gave herself one. With Rin implying to her in Extra that younger is better, she picked 13… And thus, will be described as 13. Rin is a very convincing person.

Thank you for understanding.

 **MrCraken** : Thanks for the compliment!

 **No Fanfic No Life** : Read Note.

 **Ultima-owner** : Me too.

 **A New User** : Extra is great! So is Extella! But it really makes me happy you can enjoy this story without actually playing those games!

 **Yolea Irk's** : Yep, you got it on the dot! And thanks!

 **Suzululu4moe** : Good question, but I don't believe so would be. Any case, she can just go into Spirit Form if needed.

 **Student** : Lol, it would be hilarious if it was Jumanji, but that's a crossover in itself. And, yes? Though, seeing Nero's natural Luck stat growth, bet that stat alone would win her so much cash lol.

 **HaloReaver** : It is the latter, as the former is when she's being 'rejected'. So good job!

 **Xirons20** : Thanks, and I bet we all do, haha.

 **Aria Miyuki** : Yes she did! And only the Moriyama siblings heard!

 **King of Fans** : Thanks, I'm proud of that accomplishment. Also, Read Note above.

 **Lander Blazer** : Nero always has Spirit Form, but new clothes should be good. Read Note above for explanation on Hakuno. And that would be quite the interesting way, I don't know if Hakuno would have made it or not though, as it was partially her Servants personalities on why she managed to get through it.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Don't fail me now beautiful wings! You're my life you're my everything! We can fly if you believe! In My Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 49: Forest Memory

"No way!"

"I can't believe it!"

"It's impossible to have that level of luck!"

"You got totally beat, T.K!"

"Davis didn't fare much better…"

"Cody lost!"

"Saber…" Hakuno Kishinami trailed off, the last to speak after the Digidestined and their digimon partners exclaimed their own commentaries on the Heroic Spirit's ludicrous luck on the board game.

"Umu! What can I say, Praetor? I was bound to win!" Nero exclaimed with pride and joy, of course, Hakuno knew the truth. It had occurred to her when the wheel kept spinning in her favor again and again as if the world itself thought Saber should win.

Hakuno knew otherwise.

That's D- Ranked Luck working ever in Saber's favor. It was, after all, the stat based on the ranking of Heroic Spirits, not humans.

Though, it may have been possible Saber used her skill, Imperial Privilege, without knowing. Does being granted Golden Rule skill even apply to a board game? Even if it was fundamentally about financial victory? Sure, Golden Rule would mean she would be financially gifted, but…

"Isn't this a bit much?" Hakuno questioned as she looked at the multiple stacks of fake game bills in front of Saber's person. Whereby in comparison, she herself only had a few thousand life dollars worth, which is barely one stack.

The others… Best not refer to their winnings…

But, the food was good, even if it was sandwiches it was always a pleasant experience.

Cody sat back in the chair, "Overwhelming victory goes to Saber."

"Wow," Daisuke said. "Never knew getting my rear kicked in a board game could be fun, haha!" He laughed it off, despite his loss, he enjoyed the time.

Hakuno smiled slightly, she had fun too.

"Looks like you had a good time, Hakuno," Takeru said as he began packing up the game pieces.

"It was a new thing, I liked it," The Digital Human replied.

Demiveemon popped on top Daisuke's hair, "Davis, you lost!"

The boy grinned, "Yep! But the important part is having fun!"

Patamon hovered over to Saber, "Maybe we should all game together, just us partners."

"Sounds interesting," Saber replied.

Patamon then said, "But watch out for Gatomon, she cheats."

Upamon bounced, "She does!" He exclaimed.

"She can cheat all she wants, I would beat her all the same!" Saber announced. "Umu! Such a victory would make a fine little story."

Hakuno Kishinami nodded to the words, enjoying her break from all the events that had occurred days prior. The rambling conversations between the Digidestined, Saber and the Digimon made her mind feel so at ease. It was a pleasant experience, as expected of the Real World, she wondered what the other Digidestined were doing at this time-

 _Pain._

"Gah," She gasped, taking in a deep sudden breath as her body felt a sharp jolt go through it.

"Hakuno? You alright?" Takeru asked.

She looked at him, "I'm fine-"

 _Pain._

Cody looked at her, "Hakuno! A part of you is-"

 _A forest._

 _The Digidestined was gone. The Digimon were gone. Saber was nowhere around her. She was standing, unabated by the strained magic circuits. No longer stuck in a wheelchair provided to her._

 _The building that she had been inside was gone, replaced by a forest painted with the hues of dusk, orange and gray._

Hakuno Kishinami knew that this was an illusion, she was aware, _that didn't make it vanish from sight._

She stepped forward… One… Two… Three steps… A silent walk through the woods covered in a never-ending sunset. It was familiar, _terrifyingly nostalgic_ , she couldn't help but clutch her left hand with the right. The magus girl didn't so much as say a word, she continued down the dirt pathway that she only now noticed was there.

She walked…

 _She walked…_

The Digital Human stopped and glanced down.

 _There was a hole, a large hole, oddly picturing as an oversized rabbit hole_.

"Are you here to chase the rabbit too, Lady?"

Hakuno turned, "Alice?" She questioned.

 _A little girl, dressed in a black frilly dress, stood there. There was no wind, no breeze to blow her dress, yet it wavered slightly in a non-existent one._

"Are you here to help **Alice** find the rabbit?" **Alice** said. "Or maybe you mean to help _Alice_ in her loneliness?"

"I…" Hakuno tried to respond, but she couldn't. After all, _Alice_ and **Alice** were dead.

"Oh, I remember now, Lady. You killed _Alice_. You reminded her of the hurt before she went bye-bye _._ " **Alice** sneered in a way a didn't befit her childish appearance. " _Alice_ can't remember herself anymore. So why should the Lady? How about you go down now?"

 **Alice** raised a hand and a sudden burst of air knocked Hakuno Kishinami off her feet, falling into the rabbit hole.

She was falling…

 _She was falling…_

Why… She… She didn't mean too…

 _She deserved this._

Hakuno…

 _Ha…_

 _Who…?_

 _What was her name?_

"Hakuno!"

"Huh?" Hakuno Kishinami glanced around to see her companion and friends looking at her with concern. She briefly checked herself, looking for any disparity, but found none. Not that she could move much, as her body still felt pain from the strain.

"Glad to see you back, Praetor," Saber said with relief in her voice. "You had frightened me, Archer's words hold no weight in sight of it actually occurring in front of me."

The Digital Human looked to the Servant, "Was I destabilizing again?" She questioned, it seemed to be the most logical reason behind all _that_ , considering the last time had Rin Tohsaka appear instead of Alice.

Cody placed a hand on the wheelchair's arm, "Do you need to return to the Digital World?"

Hakuno shook her head, "No, I can probably stay another day safely like last time," She answered.

"Phew," Takeru breathed out. "That was a scare!"

"You said it," Patamon said.

"Sorry," Hakuno apologized.

Daisuke waved it off, "Don't worry about it, just worried about you."

Saber placed a hand on Hakuno's shoulder, "Worry not, Praetor! We shall find a way to carry forth in the world without having to return to the Digital World!"

"After we find a way to also bring Archer and Caster," Hakuno added on.

"Umu! I agree on that, you are quite more yourself with all three of us around," Saber admitted, surprising the magus girl that the Servant actually did so.

"Don't you dislike Caster though?" She questioned.

The Servant of the Sword shook her head, "I do not hate her, while she may grow annoying and garner your attention unwantedly, she is as much a Servant of Hakuno Kishinami as I. And I respect that."

"Saber… Thank you," Hakuno smiled genuinely.

A pink color decorated the Heroic Spirit's face, "O-Of course, Umu! I'll do anything to make you enjoy life to its fullest!"

Cody had to look away, "That face Hakuno makes is too much…"

Takeru lowered his head, "I know the feeling…"

"I don't see the issue?" Daisuke questioned what they were going on about.

Then the doorway into the building opened up, revealing both Yolei and Hikari along with their digimon.

"There you are, Hakuno, Saber!" Yolei shouted.

"S-sorry, Hakuno, I tried to convince her otherwise…" Hikari trailed off in an apologetic tone.

"Convince her?" Hakuno asked.

Suddenly, Yolei practically stomped up to Hakuno and pointed at her accusingly, "Hakuno Kishinami!"

"Yes?" Hakuno reverted back to her monotoned-like expression.

"We're getting you new clothes! I can't stand you wearing that uniform day after day!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Huh?" Hakuno replied with total confusion.

"Yes!" Saber excitedly shouted.

Yolei raised her fist in determination, "We're leaving this boring campsite and going to the city, no boys, girls only! Even managed to convince Jun! That girl understands that you need to stop with those bland, brown clothes!"

Hakuno Kishinami only blinked.

* * *

A room of light, white and blinding, decorated with lines of flowing data scattered across its ceiling, a makeshift artificial sky. The floor, painted with the globe of continents dissimilar to the Earth, but rather identical to its Digital World counterpart. In this vast, but small, decently-sized, yet caging room, opposite forces that contract and push however remain binding. A place of unnatural serenity, realm lacking human understanding, stood there five silhouettes of figures unknown.

The first spoke, "Have you sensed it?"

The second replied, "Something unknown as entered the Digital World."

The third continued, "It had been out of sight until the downfall of the false emperor, where the distortion grew with such intensity that it worried me."

The fourth grunted, "Whatever or whoever had caused it had written into place something that had been created not by means of data or organic."

"An anomaly," The fifth answered, "It threatens the course. But it hides after its appearance as quickly, we could not pinpoint it."

"I have attempted," The second spoke again, "But our sensors are clouded by the Towers littering the world."

"No," The first said. "It is not just them, something powerful, far, far more advanced hides the anomaly. Something that is unknown to all of us."

"How should we proceed?" The fourth asked.

"We wait," The first replied. "It will appear again, and when it does, we will be ready to detect and proceed to investigate then."

"So, it's a game of patience. Is the Darkness also aware of it?" The third questioned.

"If it is, we will beat it back. It is our duty," The fifth said.

"What if the Chosen Children intervene?" The second questioned.

"Then we will push them out of the way, but we cannot eliminate them, they are necessary," The first answered. "For now… We wait."

* * *

A realm of darkness, grayed and clouded, colorless save for black and white, an ocean… An ocean, an ocean, an ocean of darkness, the Dark Ocean, the World of Evil. A prison, imprisonment, a jailer, a jail ruled by a figure beyond mortal comprehension? No, it has been comprehended, but just not of yet. A contrast of conflictions, a simmering raw emotion of anger, but one willing to wait and plan.

It's Master was angry, something, someone had escaped from him many days prior. A potential asset that out rivaled perhaps even the Child of Light. It was connected, a Connected One to something beyond its reach, an object of such potent processing power even the Master didn't come close to it.

Through the network of Spires, it had reached it senses, limited as it was with the Holy Stones keeping it away, it discovered just yesterday an energy it was only vaguely familiar with, a source that had exploded with such intensity that it seemed to write something into the Digital World, breaking through the laws that governed it, if only for the briefest moment before vanishing.

 _But it remembered where it saw that or a similar energy before_.

It sneered.

" **Counter Guardian."**


	50. Chapter 50

**Author** **Notes** : I know there is some confusion going on in the last few chapters, but bear with me here, they will all be answered as the story progresses. On the side note, I'm not going back on my words, there will be NO new Servants, it is the Digimon Verse and will remain such.

Though I am shocked none of you got the reference last chapter, tieing back to my fellow author in the crossovers, Digital Hazard. Oh well! I got Jack, Vlad, and Alice (Nursery Rhyme!) on my Christmas FGO rolls! Yay! Also got all the stocking lineups, so tons of EXP cards and materials.

 **Yoshiko-909** : Girl Dress Uptime! I bet Hakuno is going to be dressed up by Nero in so many ways!

 **Demons Anarchy of Pride** : As stated to ya in PM! This story follows Fate/Extra! Not CCC or Extella! Nameless was not a concept until CCC, so this is EMIYA.

 **Yolea Irk's** : Mystery!

 **Ultima-owner** : Who knows? It's all guesswork right now!

 **Deep Sea Diver Man:** Story follows Extra, not CCC or Extella. The nameless concept did not exist until CCC released, as such, Archer is EMIYA.

 **King of Fans** : Theories! Woohoo! Man, I would love to answer them all, but that would spoil everyone, xD. At least we know it's dress shopping time!

 **Student** : Hah! But no BB, sorry! CCC and Extella did not occur in our Hakuno's timeline! The story follows Extra to the T!

 **The unsung antihero** : Plot Development!

 **Shocker** : No, I didn't. I never implied that I was strictly following Digimonverse. Even then, both Fate and Digimon have many occasions of alternate and parallel universes interacting… Oh shit, that was spoilers! Ignore me!

 **Setokayba2n** : An upgrade should be occurring when Hakuno returns to the Digital World.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Don't fail me now beautiful wings! You're my life you're my everything! We can fly if you believe! In My Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 50: Escalation

Hakuno Kishinami glanced around from the inside of the automobile called a van, she was currently seated in the back row, a belt strapped to her body to the seat for apparently safety reason. It honestly only confused her, but she made no objections. This would be the first time she rode in a car, and while her friends, at least the girls, would be with her for the ride… Saber didn't have such luxury.

Well, it was more for the case that there weren't any more seats than space. In fact, Saber had even volunteered to have Hakuno sit on her like a child on a parent's lap.

Hakuno declined the offer, she didn't want to be coddled so much.

In the front, on the driver's side, the only other adult in the campgrounds, Yamato and Takeru's father, was currently talking with the former about taking the bus. On the passenger end, Jun sat comfortably while making quick, and slightly strange remarks to Yamato from her angle.

At both sides, with her sitting in the middlemost back seat, to the left was Yolei and her partner, Piyomon, resting on the girl's lap. Hikari sat on the right, Gatomon lying like the cat her digital form was inspired by. Behind them, luggage was stacked and squeezed to accompany the space where the third row of seats would have been otherwise.

"Praetor," Saber said from outside the car, the left side door currently wide open. "I shall ride the vehicle on top, narrating the skies and views I shall see in full splendor!"

Yolei then remarked, "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Umu, your concern is noted but unneeded. I have ridden on chariots rougher than this!" Saber exclaimed.

Hakuno turned her head to Yolei, "Saber will be fine. She's a Servant, not a human," she explained. Then looked to the Heroic Spirit, "You'll have to astralize so nobody sees you."

Nero nodded, "Very well!"

Yolei, Hikari, and practically all the Digidestined blinked in surprise as Saber's body vanished from view in a stunning display blue motes of ambient magical energy coming off the Servant and fading away into seemingly nothingness.

Saber chuckled, not that any of them could hear it except for her Master. Hakuno Kishinami could feel the Servant's presence and hear her just fine even if astralized.

"Is… Is she invisible or something?" Koushiro questioned.

"Yes, similar to that," Hakuno answered.

Hiroaki Ishida, Yamato's father, coughed, "Here's the money, Matt. Buss takes a while, but it'll get you back home." He turned the key and the van started up with the roar of the engine.

"Alright, see you in a few hours then," Yamato responded.

The van had a slow start, moving carefully to the road, before speeding up gradually to a brisk pace. Hakuno Kishinami could feel Saber's presence nearby, on top of the van, the Servant had no issue with the vehicle's movements The Digital Human glanced out the window from the middle most seat, eyeing the passing natural forests with keen interest.

"You enjoy sightseeing don't you Hakuno?" Yolei said to the magus.

She nodded, "It's nice to view different places, it's different than… The Digital World," Hakuno had to briefly interrupt herself to make sure not to refer towards the Moon Cell's SERAPH created environments.

Hikari stroked Gatomon's fur while she spoke to Hakuno, "Hakuno, Jun is here, she doesn't know about that…" She whispered.

Jun was already looking at them, "I already know now. The women called Saber gave it away and so Matt had to explain it along with that boy, Izzy…" She trailed off. "I think it's really neat, though perhaps a bit frightening as it explains what happened a few years ago."

"Myotismon," Hikari stated. "He's just one of the exceptions, most Digimon are friendly."

"I know," Jun said, looking down to the two digimon. "And cute too. Demiveemon is as well, it's nice to know that if something bad happens we got him around. But what about Saber? What is she?"

"Saber… Well…" Yole trailed off.

"Saber is my partner," Hakuno explained. "Like a Digimon, but called a Heroic Spirit or Servant, a hero from the past."

"Whoa, really!?" Jun exclaimed. "How romantic! Just imagine what kind of hero would be my partner?" She looked thoughtful, "So, which hero is Saber? I can't think of any who are actually called that."

Yolei shrugged, "Don't know, all we can guess is that she's a Roman one."

Jun looked at Hakuno.

The Digital Human didn't reply.

She arched an eyebrow, "Are their identities supposed to be a secret or something?"

The magus nodded, "Knowing a Hero's identity exposes their weaknesses." Hakuno answered.

"Like a superhero identity?" Jun questioned. "Okay, that makes sense."

"Speaking of heroes," Hikari began, "Hakuno, why does Caster dot on you so much like that?"

"Ah…" Hakuno trailed off. "She… It's like this…"

* * *

 _Two Hours Prior..._

Bright orange sparks flew, a pitched sound echoing into the surrounding area as highly sharpened needles created from hair follicles struck, broke, and were deflected from the force of twin blades, black and white. A woman, garbed in red and violet, moved with inhuman speed, her feet skidded along the grass and dirt, a minor amount of dust picking up around her legs.

"Almost caught me there," She commented, looking at the adult man before her. He was tall, muscularly toned, and his outfit was not casual wear but more combat orientated. He was a far cry from the Digidestined and their Digimon, for the partner of the girl named Hakuno Kishinami held combat experience in troves.

It was easy to see, as the women nearly had the two blades held within the man's grasp be impaled through her body instead. But she was no fool, not one to needlessly heed wayward into dangerous territory without knowing how to defend herself.

Seeing that her current form lacked the ability to handle this threat, she decided to shift to her other one.

However, she doesn't have the luxury to do so right now.

The man, known as Archer, unexpectedly threw his two blades at her, in retaliation she pulled a few more strands of hair and had them fly into the air.

"Spirit Assault!" It was a skill she made herself, only to defend, it was useless for other purposes. Then dodged toward the left side and avoided the spinning blades.

The falling hairs suddenly straightened into needles but breaking apart into hundreds of multiple smaller variants, all which launched forward like a bursting machine gun on a full clip.

Archer evaded to the left, the bamboo behind his previous position was instantaneously shredded into bits, the remaining needles quickly changed direction and followed after the Servant with a sense similar to a homing missile. The Heroic Spirit did not so much as grunt in annoyance, his attention squarely focused on the battle, two displays of blue light appeared in both open palms as another set of twin blades came into being.

A change of footing and Archer changed directions in a crisp motion, charging straight towards the mysterious motion, all of it happening within only a few, short seconds.

"Fast!" The women exclaimed in clear annoyance and surprise, not having any time before Archer was already upon her. A blade swung, and her combat instinct saved her narrowly to avoid it, leaning back just enough to avoid having her upper body skewed.

He was quick, very quick.

Archer sidestepped, avoiding the incoming needles right before they pierced his backside. He turned, bringing his leg around and kicked the woman, sending her flying a few short meters from the astounding strength behind it.

The red garbed women grunted in slight irritation, getting back on her feet before taking in the stark realization that while she had been moved to a different location in the bamboo forest from the kick, it wasn't that which was the bad news.

Surrounding her, seen in keen eyesight, was attached to each bamboo trunk in a circle a paper tag, each having a black ink marking drawn upon them.

"Archer…" She trailed off in anger as she spotted the man outside the circle of bamboo, most likely have dealt with the remainder of the Spirit Assault needles earlier.

"There is a reason why it is us Servants who guide our Master out of this area," Archer said.

He didn't need to say more, the woman understood it. The reason was simple to deduce, the Master was a fragile little thing, a human body can be so easily injured. But they can't simply let the area they reside it to be unprotected, so one of then created an elaborate set of traps all across the region. So, when the girl wished to leave, they guided her through to avoid her coming in contact with the defenses they set up.

One which she found herself pushed into.

"Curses!" She swore out as all the tags lit up in conjunction with one another.

A loud explosion echoed throughout the region, a large flame rose in an instant before quieting down quickly, not spreading across the bamboo yet neither throwing up a large cloud of smoke. Such was the nature of the fire in this particular art of magecraft.

Archer looked towards the flames that were dying down, examining the aftermath for his opponent.

"Spider Thread!" Suddenly a large outreaching thread of spider silk shot outwards towards him, and he retreated back to avoid it. It caught on some of the bamboo, which shredded them into bits, showing the Servant that the thread likely had razor-like properties.

"Acid Mist!"

The Heroic Spirit of the Bow leaped out of the way of a green spray of acid, which dissolved anything that came into contact with it, as shown when a bamboo turned into nothing. Archer's brow narrowed as he spotted a speeding form, having multiple legs attached to a large bulb, with a human-like top and horns, holding the same color scheme as the lady before. It was appropriate to describe it as a human spider, something that eerily reminded him of memories better left unsaid.

"Transformation," Archer said in annoyance.

"I'm going to make you into my dinner!" The spider woman exclaimed as she charged right at him.

He answered in kind.

A pair of twin blades whirled in his hand as Archer adjusted the grip, the Servant charged right at the women who created two sword-like weapons out of spider silk. His eyes trailed over the weapons briefly, they were blades created and carved out of the Spider Thread ability, newly made constructs, and were promptly collided with his own weapons. There had to be credit where due, the Spider Thread made weaponry were incredibly durable, much greater than mundane steel could ever accomplish.

They engaged with one another, speed, power, and skill making headway against the opposing side. The spider woman's physical abilities had increased dramatically, but she had no skill with a blade. Archer, on the other hand, had skill in leaps and bounds which he used to his distinct advantage. On the pure strength, the woman outdid the Servant's current parameters, but his Agility matched her.

Archer was used to fighting opponents stronger than himself anyway.

The woman tried to strike at Archer's blind spot, but it was purposely made that way, and the Servant responded in a way that capitalized on it. A blade went soaring, and the spider lady found it pierce through her main body's bulk. In pain, she retaliated, causing Archer to disengage to avoid being injured. He could not afford being injured to a certain degree, without his Master, there would be neither Code Casts or her magical energy to support him.

"Gah," She grunted but resisted the urge to hold the wound as it would fade. The damage migrated throughout her entire body as most does for Digimon, it would take something much more dangerous to actually dismember or leave a permanent wound.

Such was the nature of most Digital Monsters.

"It looks like I'm unwelcomed here, I'm afraid we'll have to discuss another time, Archer!" She exclaimed at her opponent. "Mummymon, now!"

Another voice chimed in, "Sure thing, Arukenimon!"

A beam of electrical-like energy shot out of the words, and Archer had to quickly defend himself as he was struck head-on by it. He fought through the pain and focused on the fleeing form of the spider woman. If she escaped here, then it would be vital information about his combat abilities and the region's defenses, such could be used against him and his Master.

And anything against _his_ Master was not worth letting go.

"Snake Bandage!" The masculine voice shouted and he could spot the appearance of some sort of mummy, how quaint, giving the name the woman now named Arukenimon had provided. A series of bandaged shot out and entangled Archer at the spot he was currently at.

"Tch," He said in irritation as he fought to break free of the bonds, it wasn't used to fight him but to delay him.

He could still see Arukenimon from this distance, she was rather quick, and he wouldn't be able to catch up at this point.

But, he was an Archer.

"Trace, On."

The Servant broke free from the bandages that had tied him, and a massive, black bow appeared in his left hand's grasp. He closed his eyes, breathed in, then opened them, directed his attention solely on the escaping form of Arukenimon.

" _ **I am the bone of my sword."**_

There were a number of weapons he could use, a number of Noble Phantasms, but he didn't have the luxury of prana to create them. The skills he used during the Moon Cell were less costly than conjuring up else what. So, he'll stick with something that would work just fine.

A black blade appeared in his hand, he put it against the bowstring and aimed. It broke as he poured prana into it, and turned red.

"Hrunting!" He shouted.

Released.

It didn't matter how far she had gone now, even the two to three kilometers away mattered little.

Arukenimon barely knew what hit her, one second she was escaping quite cleanly, the next she felt side be pierced and unimaginable pain racked her entire body as a bullet of red energy soared right on through before vanishing.

"Arukenimon!" Mummymon shouted as he used his strength to grab her quickly, her body refused to listen, her consciousness was fading as Mummymon lifted her and escaped…

"Ah… I was a fool…" She mumbled as darkness took her.

* * *

 _An hour after leaving the campgrounds…_

"Careful! Don't hurt her," Hikari Yagami said in concern for Hakuno Kishinami's well being as Hiroaki Ishida carefully helped the temporarily disabled girl out of the parked van.

"Can Saber help, or will she be seen when she turns visible?" He asked.

Saber materialized with a display of magical light in answer, "Worry not, there is nobody around to witness my appearance. I'm aware of secrecy concerning the digital and magical." She replied. "Hand me, Praetor, I shall carry her henceforth until we find a suitable carriage."

Hakuno looked to the adult lifting her out of the vehicle, "Sorry."

"No need to apologize; take care of yourself better to avoid this disability again," Hiroaki said as he cautiously brought the girl out and put the magus into the Servant's arms.

Jun Motomiya spoke up, "It looks kinda strange to just carry her like that all day," She stated.

Yolei pressed a few fingers against her chin in thought, before adjusting her glasses, "We'll have to rent out a wheelchair then, as we couldn't take the camp's with us," She said.

Hikari looked at her, "Where can we find a wheelchair around here? This is a shopping district."

"Kari, Kari, Kari…" Yolei shook her head, "You can always find something if you know where to look."

"Yes, we first locate a carriage for Praetor, umu, afterward we shall explore the district for suitable luxuries!" Saber exclaimed quite excitedly, glancing down to Hakuno within her grasp, "I shall find outfits that display us to the world!"

"Hey," Hiroaki said, "If you're going clothing shopping then get some decency covering ones."

The Digidestined of Light agreed, "Yeah, you shouldn't have Hakuno dressing up like that."

"Mhm," Saber mumbled as if taking it into consideration. "Very well."

Hakuno tilted her head, "We trying on some clothes?"

"Of course," Saber replied. "I intend to try on many, and you will be joining me, Master!"

"I'll be going with you anyway, Saber," Hakuno replied.

"I remember where one is now," Yolei smacked a hand against an open palm in realization. "Follow me!"

Around fifteen minutes later…

"Saber," Hakuno said out loud while Saber pulled her newly rented wheelchair from behind. "You know we can't purchase anything."

"Nonsense, Praetor! You have all the earnings you ever need," The Servant of the Sword referred to the currency within the Portable Terminal earned during the Holy Grail War.

"You have money, Hakuno?" Jun questioned.

"No, I don't. Those credits are worth nothing," Hakuno said, "The digital currency shouldn't transfer to the Real World."

"Wait, you have that?" Hikari said in shock.

"Yes?" The Digital Human replied in slight confusion. "Why?"

Yolei laughed with embarrassment, "That would've made things easier with Digitamamon…" She trailed off. "How much do you have? Just curious."

Hakuno opened her mouth to respond, but closed it, briefly taking a moment to think before she finally said, "I don't know, I think some amount after seven-hundred thousand?"

"Seven… Hundred… Thousand?" Jun practically salivated.

"With no worth," Hakuno stated.

"Oh… " Jun deflated.

Not that they didn't have any worth, Hakuno Kishinami just didn't know if the current technology level of this Real World could take in account PPT, the currency SERAPH created for use in the Moon Cell's Grail War. However, there is a restaurant in the Digital World? It might be worth looking into at a later date; a place to purchase supplies would be useful. Now with the Digimon Emperor being defeated, she could explore the Digital World more freely with her Servants.

Huh, speaking of the Moon, she wondered what it looked like from Earth's night sky. What with being literally inside the Moon's digital network for most of her strange, eventful life not allowing her to actually see the Moon in itself.

While she had experienced many wonders inside the Moon Cell, like the very Core that observed so many realities, had the processing ability to grant wishes and a whole host of other impossible things that it could accomplish...

Hakuno Kishinami shook her head, really that is all behind her now. While the Moon Cell and its Holy Grail War had a major influence on her, she should really stop comparing topics to it. She should just let questions about it go, like when she asked Rin about the future reference to restoring her Servant's prana connection and Rin refused… Not that she was curious about her naked legs or anything when she peeked… No wait, she didn't peek… Did she?

Huh… What a weird thought to suddenly half remember…

"Earth to Hakuno!" Yolei's voice suddenly exclaimed while a hand waved in front of Hakuno Kishinami's face.

"Yes?" The Digital Human replied.

"Welcome back from your world of thoughts," Yolei commented, causing Hakuno to fluster in embarrassment a bit. "Check it, this is the best clothing store in the district!"

Hakuno Kishinami looked ahead, indeed, it was quite a large store, as well as lavished to a high degree. It had all sorts of bright colors that almost seemed to shine rays of light when the sun shone on them as if proclaiming to the world that it was the store all should go to. It certainly fits Saber's ideal building, as the Servant was mumbling behind Hakuno in what the magus could perceive as words of positive feedback.

"Umu! Let us venture inside and see if their wares are like the storefront!" Saber exclaimed as she pushed Hakuno's wheelchair along into the building without so much as a chance to reply.

Not that Hakuno would have anyway.

Once they entered the building, Hakuno Kishinami couldn't help but refer to this place as 'The My Room of Changing' as it held such a high assortment of different clothing types that it might as well be purely created for costume exchange. Of course, by changing she meant that Saber would most definitely attempt to dress her Master in all sorts of outfits, after trying them on herself.

Case in point, ignoring the other girls, Saber pushed her Master along to the unisex isle, particularly the spot where there were all manners of crimson accessories and garments. In which the Servant then set her Master on a spot where Saber would still see her while examining the wares.

"Praetor, take a look at this!" Saber exclaimed with an ecstatic expression as she revealed, in her grasp, a modern-day red skirt outfit with straps that go over the shoulders to hold it up.

"Looks good, Saber," Hakuno replied, not really having any clue to this fashion sense business. But if her Servant is happy, she's happy.

"Quite so," The Heroic Spirit said. "So, hold onto it!" She put the dress on Hakuno's lap.

Hakuno looked down at the dress, then back up to Saber, getting the feeling this was only the first in what was going to be a ceiling high stack.

The Digital Human blinked as the Servant already disappeared from sight, before reappearing just seconds later with another garment, but this one looked… Wait, how!?

The entire set was dyed a royal blue, the top half long sleeved with a sharp diamond neckline that had multiple white stripes along it which also decorated the wrist ends of the sleeves, just underneath the neckline was a red cloth tied in a knot. On the shirt's left side was a red symbol, while the bottom half of the outfit was a miniskirt.

She _recognized_ this outfit if barely, it was a dress she supposedly wore in one of the alternate realities recorded in the Moon Cell. How it ever came to be here, in this specific shop, was mind-boggling.

"Oh?" Saber spotted Hakuno's surprised expression. "It appears you like this outfit! Mhm, it does fit you. Umu! Yes, we should purchase this as well!"

At that moment, Hikari Yagami came around to spotted the outfit being held in front of the magus girl.

"You really enjoy those types of outfits, don't you?" Hikari giggled in amusement.

Hakuno felt her face warm up, tinted a pink hue, "Not… Not by choice!" She sputtered out.

"Sure," Hikari said.

She didn't believe her at all!

Then again, Hakuno doesn't even believe herself at the moment…

Saber put it on the stack.

Hikari then said, "Wait… She's not going to be trying to purchase everything she finds… Right?" She questioned.

Hakuno only nodded.

"Um… How can she even tell what fits her?" Hikari questioned again.

"She's very skilled," Hakuno replied.

"That's right, she made that dress herself," The girl recalled.

"Hikari, Hakuno," Yolei showed up with Jun behind her, "Oh? Idea! Hikari, take Hakuno to the changing room!"

"Huh?" Hikari said. "Why so sudden?"

Saber nodded, "Yes, I can see what you mean! Excellent idea!"

Jun grinned, "I'll go find some more clothes to pick out!"

Hakuno only tilted her head in confusion while Hikari was forced to bring her towards the changing rooms, which were separated by large wooden walls. A sense of foreboding etched it's way into her as the Digital Human noticed Saber, Yolei, and Jun come back with even more outfits.

"What is it…?" Hakuno questioned.

Hikari shook her head, "Nice knowing you, Hakuno."

Hakuno didn't understand…

A few minutes later…

Now she understood…

The magus girl found herself sit neatly against the wall on a bench, her brown uniform now folded on one side while she wore a set of casual dress. A long sleeved cotton attire in gray colors with dark blue jeans and a pair of brown leather boots.

"Mhm, casual for winter dress," Jun remarked as she looked at Hakuno.

"It's winter somewhere, she'll stay warm in that, but I feel like it's missing something," Yolei commented

"Like a hat?" Hikari suggested, "Something Christmas-like?"

"Good idea!" Jun said.

"Next outfit!" Saber exclaimed.

Hakuno Kishinami now wore a kimono, a very rose red kimono with artistic white flowers woven into the seam, along with a pair of wooden sandals. She felt very cultural in it, and while appreciating the dress, still felt lost. Not to mention, confused on how they managed to dress her like this given her current body condition.

"Is this necessary?" Hakuno asked.

"Yes," Saber responded, "Mhm, Caster would approve of this type of dress. Yes, the eastern cultures do have quite a unique apparel."

"Hmm," Yolei rubbed her chin, "She looks quite cute in it, but Kari, I think Hakuno should have her hair braided in a different way."

"I don't agree, she looks very nice like this," Hikari commented. "Though I don't think red fits, it should have been a more violet hue."

Gatomon popped out of clothing on top the wheelchair, "Perhaps something a bit more cat-like?"

Hakuno tried to image her hair in twintails like Rin Tohsaka with cat ears but found that it would be really odd.

Jun grabbed a certain clothing on top the wheelchair, "How about we try this?"

Saber agree, "Yes! She looked at that quite intently earlier!"

It didn't take long for Hakuno to find herself in the royal blue outfit from earlier, the magus was actually quite comfortable in the attire and had more appreciation for small skirts like this than jeans or the kimono.

"It fits, like, fits really well…" Hikari said.

"Yeah, no wonder she's into uniforms like that," Yolei agreed.

"To the point on that, she looks practically born for it!" Jun added.

"Quite right they are, Praetor," Saber said. "You have a knack for looking quite beautiful in these types of garments."

Hakuno felt her heart _flutter_ in that compliment.

"Let's purchase it!" Yolei exclaimed.

"I don't have money, Yolei" Hakuno replied.

"Don't worry about it!" Yolei waved it off. "Think of it like a Birthday present!"

A… Birthday present?

She knew what a birthday was, a celebration of the day you were born, but Hakuno Kishinami wasn't _born_ , so she didn't have a birthday.

"Can I return to my uniform before then?" Hakuno asked.

"Have to do that anyway," Hikari said, "Come on, let's dress her back…"

* * *

While Yolei, along with Hikari and Hiroaki the latter who had been in a neighboring shop during the earlier dress-up event, waited in line to purchase an assortment of goods, in the meantime both Jun and Saber were still browsing through the wide selection. Hakuno Kishinami, redressed in her brown attire, hissed silently in pain as she hid her arm away from any public sight, the right arm of hers was frizzling in and out of existence as her body was trying to stabilize itself.

It was far less severe reaction than the last time, Hakuno Kishinami chalked it up to being in a location with either relatively low digital or magical energy in the ambient atmosphere, which might have accelerated the process. But that was just a theory, and a poor one at that, as something similar had occurred back in the restaurant during the first Real World visit.

Honestly, she was still clueless about exactly why her body refused to keep stable in the Real World. The elderly man, Gennai, explained that her data didn't cross over well… In a rather abstract way of explaining that the normal method of traveling to and fro the Digital and Real World wasn't complex enough for her data body created by the Moon Cell.

A masculine voice shook Hakuno out of her thoughts.

"Quite the unique circumstance you have there, Hakuno Kishinami."

It originated directly behind her, where she wouldn't be able to see the individual without turning, and with her current state, it would better not to do.

The voice continued regardless, "I'll like to have a conversation with you, it won't take much time, you'll be on your way afterward," The man, she presumed, spoke as Hakuno felt the wheelchair being moved away from the common sight to a more secluded area in the store.

She dared not call out, this mysterious man had waited for the time where she was alone, specifically alone from her Servant. Hakuno did not know his capabilities or what he wanted. The stranger had stated he would let her go on her way afterward but didn't elaborate on what he meant by it.

"Who are you?" Hakuno asked, the man knew her name, so he must have some sort of connections to either the Digidestined or the Digital World, she hoped the former.

She spotted a part of a robe from the corner of her eye, it was a dark, royal blue robe that hid any noticeable features.

"You and I are quite similar, you possibly seek a way to enter and stay in the Real World, and I who seek to do the same with the Digital World." He evaded her question with that, and that told Hakuno that this man had information to hide, and she was quite experience in dealing with those type.

The Holy Grail War taught her well with matters concerning leaking information.

"But unlike me, you managed to do so, though not without risk it seems," He referred to her destabilizing body… This man is perceptive. "So, I ask, how?"

"My friends," Hakuno stated, refusing to give out vital information.

"The Digidestined?" He stated, "A good gamble but it wouldn't work. I've pieced together the puzzle of why that, like Ken, you've stayed multiple days inside the Digital World. You can't leave on your own or via the Digidestined. So, again, how?"

Ken? As in Ken Ichijoji? That would imply he knew about the Digimon Emperor given he knew Ken stayed multiple days in the Digital World. Could this be the one that manipulates Ken behind the scene?

"Were you the one who made Ken the Digimon Emperor?" She questioned.

"No, he chose that himself. Though, a waste of potential on his defeat. But that was your doing, was it not? Or perhaps an object in the region you placed yourself in? Well, I hope to learn soon enough on that."

A hand placed on her shoulder.

 _A sense of danger overcame her body._

"Gah," Hakuno gasped sharply.

 _There was something there, not the man, something else. Her sensitivity as a magus could only feel it on the physical contact_.

His hand left, "Looks like I overstayed my welcome. We shall speak again, Kishinami," He finished as she heard his footsteps go distant.

"Praetor!?" Saber rushed right to her. "I sensed you in danger! Where is our foe that threatened you?" She questioned while preparing to summon her blade.

Hakuno Kishinami glanced around, but couldn't spot anyone like the color of the robe. "He's gone. I think he sensed you coming so retreated."

"I apologize, Master," Saber stated. "I should not be so lax as to draw my attention away from protecting you."

"It's fine… You came anyway…" Hakuno trailed off before her eyes widened, "Wait… He'll know soon enough at… Saber!"

"Yes!?" She answered.

"We're going back to the Digital World!" Hakuno exclaimed.

She had wondered why her Command Seals had throbbed painfully those hours before! Hakuno hoped that Archer and Caster were okay...


	51. Chapter 51

**Author's Note:** Welcome back everyone! And hello to all new readers joining us! Wow, past the 50 chapter mark already! Has it already been a year since this story first published?

Anyway, London is finally out in FGO! I've saved up Quartz for the possible New Years Banner though.

 **Yoshiki-909** : Illya? No, she'll never make an appearance, as much as I like her character.

 **Warmach1ne32** : Perhaps, but I don't want Arukenimon to be dust in a crater, so no explosion. Also, glad you're enjoying the story.

 **Yolea Irk's** : Quite so.

 **Student** : There were quite a lot of dress references to CCC and Extella! Damn Kirei! Get out of Student-chan's head!

 **Xirons** : I can't recall. And yeah, Saber loves dressing her Praetor!

 **Ultima-owner** : We don't know how rich Hakuno is, she needs to try it out. Yep, Puppet Leaders am I right?

 **King of Fans** : Good thing Hakuno kept Saber from trying to purchase so many items!

 **Gashadokuro Amanojaku** : You're a new face! Welcome! There is a lot of events transpiring, new mysteries, and the deviations from the canon timeline are piling up! Who knows what's in store for the future!

 **Silver dragon15** : It's just some regular clothes but looks identical to the Fate/Extra CCC female MC clothing.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Don't fail me now beautiful wings! You're my life you're my everything! We can fly if you believe! In My Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 51: In Her Heart, Warmth Lifts

"What? Already? But you haven't even spent a day here yet!" Daisuke Moriyama voiced his surprise to Hakuno Kishinami, the younger generation of Digidestined along with the magus girl and her Servant were gathered in front of a convenience store at the hour of sunset, said store was owned by Yolei's family.

Saber was holding a bag, which carried a purchase of clothing, while Hakuno sat on a wooden bench, since she could barely, if at all, stand on her own and the wheelchair rental had been returned already, surrounding her the Digidestined stood, or sat, around her.

"I can't stay here without knowing if Archer and Caster are alright," Hakuno replied firmly.

The decision to return to the Digital World was not one Hakuno Kishinami would take lightly. After all, it was the sheer desire to visit it that drove her to even be here, despite her crippled condition. But there was something more important than the Real World, _some people_ she valued above all else…

 _Her_ _Servants_.

The single thought of _losing_ only one of them sent _piercing blades_ through her _heart_. A sensation of _unimaginable proportions_ choking her emotions with a grip that threatened to twist and worsen if it so happened to become true. Hakuno Kishinami as an individual felt like her entire soul would _shatter_ apart if she lost Saber, Caster, and Archer.

It was one thing to know mentally that there were alternate paths presented in the Moon Cell's core that showed her and her Servant dying… They were but static videos, not even so much an afterthought.

However to even come _close_ to experiencing it…

The magus doubted she had the will to handle that.

"I understand," Takeru replied to Hakuno. "I know the feeling of uncertainty in losing a partner. I can see why you would want to make sure they are okay."

Cody nodded, "It's nice to see you feel your partners are important than staying in the Real World."

"We keep looking," Yolei spoke up, "I'm sure there is some way to more easily let you visit. There is so much you want to see, right?"

"Yeah," Hakuno replied. "You should be careful."

Hikari smiled, "Don't worry about us, we still have our digimon with us as well."

"Still," Cody began. "It's hard to believe someone else who's not a Digidestined knows about you and the Digital World too."

"Doesn't matter," Daisuke said. "Even if he does, if he threatens one of us then we're all be together to face him."

"How do I return to the Digital World?" Hakuno questioned.

"Oh, right, you were out cold last time…" Hikari noted. "You're not still mad at Archer are you?"

The Digital Human shook her head, "He made the right choice, I wasn't thinking right," She answered.

"Izzy should be here soon," Yolei said.

At that, Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi appeared around the corner, in his left hand was a bag shaped in a rectangular manner. Hakuno identified it as the laptop most likely, having communicated to Izzy in the Digital World when he had the device, which he used to transfer the Digimon Analyzer.

It was a bit limited for her, seeing how it didn't have any information for Digimon the Digidestined hadn't seen before, but at the same time, it had a whole number of Digital Monsters. The Digidestined have gotten around quite a lot it seemed.

"Evening everyone," Koushiro greeted. "Heard from the D-Terminal that Hakuno needs to go back. Is she destabilizing again like you've mentioned before?"

"Only a while ago," Hakuno answered.

Cody looked at her in surprise, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I'm fine. It was small and only for a minute."

Yolei expressed her concern, "You should tell us this if it happens earlier."

"Why?" Hakuno questioned with a blank emotion. "It would have passed regardless if I told you."

"Yes, but we care for your wellbeing as well…" Yolei trailed off to the magus girl's reply. "Forget it.."

"Master, sometimes the concerns of others can be lost on you," Saber remarked. "Not that I fault you for this, but you should learn in due time."

Was it something she did? Perhaps. Hakuno Kishinami may be learning more about being emotionally human, but she still lacked in many key social parts.

"Hakuno," Koushiro began. "You are aware that those with the D-3 Digivices can't normally access the Red Regions?"

She nodded, clearly knowing that it was normally the case that the Digidestined could create gateways into the regions she incidentally controlled.

"How did you manage to do so last time?" She questioned.

Cody answered, "Not exactly sure, it just… Worked…"

"Try it now?" Hakuno asked.

Koushiro Izumi opened his computer, taking a quick look around to make sure there were no observers, but the area was quite empty of people. He powered it on and waited a minute or two before showing it towards the group. Daisuke Moriyama brought out his blue D-3 Digivice, pointing it towards the screen.

"Digi-Port open!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, a screen appeared on the computer, the Digi-port Terminal Application so to speak, the region it showed was one of a Japanese Temple surrounded by a forest of bamboo, Hakuno's base. However, the Digi-gate refused to open, prompting a message up on the screen that read a familiar note.

"It's doing it again," Hikari said.

"Yeah," Yolei continued. "Unable to connect to Moon Cell Entity. Admin permission required."

Hakuno Kishinami frowned and fought through the pain to raise her arm towards the laptop.

Her _magic circuits_ flared within, it hurt, a lot, but she's been through worse.

 _The pain of death in the preliminary round was far more painful than this._

"Code Cast: Hack,"

It was a strange interaction, her prana, or magical energy, went towards Koushiro's laptop and interfaced with the device faster than the eye could see. The older boy nearly dropped the electronic in surprise when the screen went berserk, lines of code zipping throughout the visible window at ludicrous speeds, all the while the Digi-port Terminal remain seated in the middle of it all.

A pinging sound echoed from Hakuno Kishinami's Portable Terminal at the same time a message popped up on the laptop.

 **Connected to Moon Cell Entity: Master Hakuno Kishinami.**

With that, the device returned to normal, save but for the Digi-gate Terminal which was now able to access the region.

"What did you do?" Koushiro questioned.

"... I granted access," Hakuno replied plainly, not fully understanding what she did, except perhaps grant permission. Code Cast: Hack had interacted quite strangely, but accomplished what she hoped it would do anyway. "Does this mean I can return to the Digital World now?"

"Yeah," Yolei stated. "I hope it also lets us more easily travel to your place too."

"I'll try it again," Daisuke said. "Digi-port open!"

A green light is shown on the access panel.

The screen lit up brightly before Saber and Hakuno vanished altogether in a display of data particles into the computer.

The Digidestined stared at the spot the two used to be.

"I didn't expect it to suddenly take them to the Digital World!" Daisuke shouted.

Koushiro took a glance at his screen, "It's fine, she's at her base. We still have access too… Well, for now, who knows how long that will last."

Hikari nodded, "I'm glad, it should make it easier for us to help her later on."

"Speaking of later on," Cody said. "I need to get back home, it's getting late."

"Same," Yolei said. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," The Digidestined all agreed.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami took a brief second to look around at her surroundings before taking note that she was in the bamboo forest, specifically in front of a small old television that was nestled between a bunch of rocks. Of course, Saber was still holding her in the Servant's grasp, as expected considering the magus girl wouldn't be spontaneously healed upon her return to the Digital World.

But she stabilized again, that the Digital Human knew for sure.

"Shall we return to the Private Room? You still require rest from the battle against Kimeramon, Praetor," Saber said with a note of concern.

She nodded in answer, and as the Servant began walking towards the area where the temple was, Hakuno took in a keen observation of the region's state.

There had been a battle recently.

A small lingering doubt edged its way into Hakuno's mind before the girl pushed it away. Archer and Caster will be fine, the damage done to the bamboo is only a minor detail, the aftermath of a skirmish, not an execution. If it had been a more difficult battle then the region would be far more devastating than is shown now.

Hakuno Kishinami flinched as a drop of water splashed on her face.

"Rain?" Hakuno questioned as she took note of the gray clouds that loomed overhead in the dusk light, another drop fell on her face, and another, before long it began to sprinkle down rainfall.

"Worry not," Saber said. "We're here and you shall be dry."

"Mhm," Hakuno hummed in acknowledgment as she once again sees the entryway into the temple, decorated with the glowing purple lines that indicated the base security.

The wooden frame opened wide before Saber; Archer stepped aside to allow them passage into the building.

"Thanks, Archer," Hakuno said, a tinge of relief in her voice as the knowledge that Archer was alright.

"Master!" Caster practically leaped into view, "Oh! Saber, what did you do to my husband? She's in pain!" She exclaimed worriedly, her face switching between so many different expressions that the Digital Human wondered how she could do that.

But, regardless, at least Caster was fine too.

 _Thank goodness they're both alright._

"I have done naught to harm her," Saber firmly replied, "Our battle against the false emperor and his abomination had forced us in using my Noble Phantasm."

"I used a Command Seal," Hakuno spoke, "But even then my magic circuits couldn't handle the strain until the Digidestined helped with destroying the base, which brought out a Crest with energy that allowed us to finally destroy Kimeramon," She explained, the backdrop noise of rainfall beating on the temple's roof.

Archer nodded in confirmation, "What's done is done, best you rest and recover," He stated while closing the door to the outside.

"I'll make tea," Caster said. "It'll help you heal so you can move again," She looked towards Saber. "Thank you… For bringing her back safely…"

"Umu, of course, I would," Saber said. "Now aid Praetor in her recovery, I'll lay her in her chambers."

"Archer," Hakuno tried to pry.

"Later, Master," Archer replied.

She frowned but said nothing, Archer would speak to her about what occurred in her absence after she's restored her physical condition and her magic circuits. The three Servants could be overprotective, especially when their Master is injured. They had displayed multiple times their nearly excessive compassion and concern during the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, even more so when it was preventable such as against the Archer, Robin Hood.

The Digital Human felt herself being gently laid comfortably in her personal futon, which had been cleanly kept in her absence, most likely Caster doing housework in her perfectionist attitude of being the perfect wife. She had to admit, it felt very relaxing to be back in her Private Room, there was some sort of warmth to this place now… A kind, gentle warmth that fluttered in her heart when she returned. Hakuno hadn't the word to describe it, it was similar to how she felt towards her previous Private Room in the Moon Cell, only somehow more lifting.

A strange phenomenon.

 _It was nice to be back here with everyone._

Saber had left the room only for Caster to enter with a small cup, some steam rising from the top. The Fox women sat gracefully next to her Master, so carefully lifting the young girl's head to allow her to drink.

"Drink this, my Master, it is a herbal tea that shall let your body heal soothingly," She said as Hakuno took a sip. "Let all your pain wash away like a calm stream for Tamamo is here to take care of you."

Hakuno Kishinami relaxed and let her Servant care for her, she was tired, it would be alright to let Caster do her thing… And perhaps sleep early. She can go over all the information and her Portable Terminal later.


	52. DigitalExtella Special

**Author's Note** : As most of you have probably seen in your email notifications. Yes, this is a Non-Canon Christmas Special! More specifically, a small Fate/Extella alternate take on Digital/Extra's story! Many of you wishing for some Extella-related Servants will be able to experience them in this chapter! And yes, this counts as a weekly update, no story chapter this holiday week.

P.S. For the hundredth or so time, there will be no more Servants in this story, with the exception of this non-cannon Special.

 **Yoshiki-909** : Wish granted! Here's your Christmas Omake!

 **Yolea Irk's** : The Servants might appear in alternate costumes, but for combat scenarios, they will remain in their usual attire.

 **Demons Anarchy of Pride** : Well, you have your wish somewhat granted! Enjoy the special!

 **Ultima-owner** : Yep!

 **MuthMaker258** : I've answered this so many times… No, no more Servants will appear in the story. However, this special features different Servants.

 **MAXHD2490** : No more Servants will appear in the story, any and all Servants that will in Hakuno's vision outside her current three are just memories or illusions.

 **Snake Screamer** : Well, you can enjoy this special that features primary Extella-related characters! But, as for the story, Extella never occurred, only Extra. Thanks for your review!

 **No Fanfic No Life** : Hey, a Christmas update! A SPECIAL! Woohoo! Happy Holidays!

 **Fid99** : Hey, welcome to the review side of the story! Thanks so much for the support! Enjoy the special!

 **Student** : Hey! Christmas Special! I hope you enjoy it like everyone else!

 **King of Fans** : Merry Christmas to you too! Yep, Archer and Hakuno will chat and Tamamo needs some attention. As well as Hakuno needing to check up on her Portable Terminal notifications.

Enjoy the Special everyone! Hashire sori yo! Kaze no yo ni! Tsukimahara wo! Padoru Padoru!

* * *

 _Digital/Extella_

Special Chapter

It was a strange sensation, to have vague memories of a timeline you never experienced, but the vast entity that was the Moon Cell was large in scope and power, a wide observational device that spanned an uncountable number of timelines. Its processing power could reshape reality on planet Earth, but could never overcome falling prey to its own break in the quantum timelock. But, that was how it worked, many timelines diverging from each lock, in of those, only a few are selected to begin their own branching paths.

In one timeline, Hakuno Kishinami arrived in the Digital World with Saber Servant Nero and obtained a Private Room in a temple within a bamboo forest. Where in which she met both Archer and Caster, a Hero of Justice and a divine fox girl, the three Heroic Spirits all past heroes in which multiple variants of Hakuno Kishinami held as their Servant during the Holy Grail War. As it progressed, she was tricked by Ken, joined the Digidestined, briefly experienced the Real World, defeated Asuramon with great effort, and finally managed to team up with the Digidestined to defeat the Digimon Emperor once and for all, sparing his life, and continuing with her own journey.

But…

Oh, untold stories of timelines that could not or could have been, many scenarios exist, some which end before they begin… But perhaps, there was a spark, that creates a divergence just powerful enough to begin its own timeline.

A pair of brown-hued eyes opened, and the magus girl known as Hakuno Kishinami stirred from her sleeping position. The Digital Human's left hand pressed on the floor, her Commands Seals clearly viewable and pushed herself upright. After a minute, the teenager arose fully and dressed in a snow-white dress, with stripes of red decorated the neck collar. Thankfully the outfit came with a pair sandals, as trekking through the Digital World would have been quite jarring otherwise.

It had been three days since she had arrived in the Digital World. She had considerable trouble in finding a suitable base of operations, but with the help of her Servant, they headed into a slightly more arid region and found what appeared to be a large section of stone ruins that had some ancient houses still standing firm. It had been quite shocking to see her Portable Terminal acknowledge the entire ruin as a Private Room.

Considerably more when the ruin was completely repaired and now was a standing Keep in an arid landscape with some grasslands.

Still, her Servant seemed quite comfortable with it, so Hakuno couldn't complain. Honestly, finding a place to rest was great.

Of course… Now she has two other… Servants…

Hakuno sighed and stepped towards the door of her little quarters, which was completely lavished in luxury items in blazing golden colors. The very bed she slept on was nearly ten times her size, and incredibly comfortable.

It was at this moment, right before she even managed to open the doorway, that it was slammed opened for her. She could already feel herself sighing even more as Lancer appeared in a spectacular manner.

"Awake at last, squirrel?" Lancer questioned with an impatient tone, "About time, I can't have my manager sleeping on the job all day!"

Lancer, also known as Elizabeth, but Hakuno would never really say her name considering the true backstory behind it. The fourteen-year-old Heroic Spirit incarnation of a blood mistress vampire that had yet to be, considering previous Servants she had experienced, this was just the tip of the iceberg. A pair of black horns adorned her pinkish violet hair, and the mix of black and white frilly dress wavered in a non-existent breeze of air, aside from that, Lancer also had a reptilian draconic tail that nearly as long as the Servant's entire body.

She also had a microphone in her hand.

Hakuno doesn't question it.

After all, if she mentioned that Lancer wasn't exactly the best singing idol… She would probably get speared on the spot.

"Where're the others?" Hakuno asked.

"Tch," Lancer made an irritated noise. "Don't bother with them, squirrel, your focus should be entirely on me."

"Altera," Hakuno mentioned another one of her Servant's names, the Saber-class Heroic Spirit that was also bonded with the magus girl.

Lancer made a face she couldn't really identify but could chalk up to be divided on whether or not to answer her Master.

"Alright, alright!" Lancer gave in, "That airhead machine of destruction is in the Keep's courtyard, don't know why you bother with it. All that Servant knows is how to destroy everything."

"I don't believe that entirely," Hakuno replied as she walked past Lancer, who made a pout before following her Master regardless.

"Might as well make sure that Servant doesn't kill you on the spot!" Lancer remarked, "But you do know the only way to the courtyard from your chambers is through-"

Hakuno Kishinami entered what was the closest representation of a throne room in this ancient Keep, and understood what Lancer was saying, in fact, the Servant didn't have to really say anything. The Digital Human was well aware of the King in the room.

It was hard not to notice.

What with the entire room decked head to toe in gold furnishing that exemplified the wealth and power that was the Heroic Spirit sitting on the throne.

Lancer seemed to instinctively step just outside said Servant's vision.

Probably the smartest idea, but Hakuno did not have a choice of escaping his notice.

"Step forward," The Heroic Spirit said- No, he commanded her to do so.

The magus girl walked up closer to the Servant, now in clear view of his sight.

"Archer," Hakuno commented.

The Servant lay seated on the throne, elegant and powerful golden armor covered his body with the exception of his head. His blond hair firmly spiked back, his left hand holding a chalice of liquor while red slit eyes looked towards her with mild interest.

"You are aware of the object empowering my Keep?" Archer spoke.

"Yes," Hakuno replied, she knew he was referring to the Holy Stone placed underneath the throne room floor.

"It shall be sufficient for the purpose of providing energy for the time until you apply yourself to my standards. Be aware, I will not be so patient to rely on such a treasure. But, it is my treasure, as all in this world is."

Hakuno understood his logic, the Digital World was a data reflection of Earth, it originated from its networks. He was the oldest king, so like with the Real World so would the Digital World belong to him. After all, Gilgamesh was the King of Heroes, the oldest ruler of the world, all legends begin with him, and the Digital World was no different as to its reliance on Earth's own myths and legends.

His attention turned to behind the girl for the briefest moment, "Mongrel, did I inform you to neglect your duties?"

Lancer stiffened, the magus girl knew the young Servant had neglected her cleaning duties.

"Please be merciful, Archer," Hakuno said. "She did awaken me."

"I supposed I can lenient," He stated, before half a dozen golden portals formed behind him. "She shall only have to avoid death for a brief moment."

"Yikes!" Lancer exclaimed as she revealed out a large black lance as big as she was, two points shaped into odd triangular patterns decorated its end, hued in a crimson color of blood.

Not even a brief second past before six weapons of high quality make were launched from what Hakuno Kishinami knew portals to be called; Gate of Babylon.

Lancer narrowly dodged the first two and parried the third. The fourth scratched her side, shredding part of the dress, while the fifth almost managed to pierce her draconic tail if not for her moving just at the right moment… As for the sixth, well, it impaled on the wall right beside her head.

Gilgamesh had an expression on his face Hakuno knew to be barely amused.

"A pitiful mongrel of a Servant if only six of my treasures you can manage to handle," Archer spoke. "Leave my sight."

No other words needed to be said as Lancer rushed out of the throne faster than Hakuno perceived to have seen the Servant actually dodge the weapons earlier.

He turned his attention towards Hakuno once more, "You have my pardon," He said. "Nourish yourself in the kitchen, I will not have the Master fail to care for herself."

"Thank you," Hakuno said.

"As you should," He remarked.

With that, Hakuno Kishinami left the throne room to Archer's own devices.

* * *

At last, Hakuno Kishinami finally arrived at the Keep's courtyard, just being able to pass by Archer was a challenge in itself. But it was worth it, as the Digital Human could see a tall figure of a woman standing in the dead center, looking longingly at the sky with a yearning the magus could identify with her own wish to experience the Real World. It was a breathtaking spectacle, Altera just stood there, her tanned skin contrasted the more bright arid surroundings with various tattoos and markings adorning the Servant's body, all the while a long white veil on top her head gently wavered in the wind.

A picture of beauty, Hakuno couldn't find any other words to describe the sight.

"Ah, when will I awaken from this dream?" Altera's voice trailed off.

Hakuno stepped down into the courtyard, "Altera?"

The Servant of the Sword turned to face her, speaking firmly, "I see you are awake, very well, it is time for us to continue the battle against our enemies," A sword of rainbows was held by her right hand, an incredibly powerful Noble Phantasm held so casually by the Heroic Spirit. She took a moment to take in Hakuno, "Have you eaten?"

The magus girl shook her head, "I wanted to talk to you first."

Altera frowned, Hakuno found it adorable.

"We will not depart until you have sufficiently taken care of yourself," Altera said. "I will not find it pleasant to have to carry you back here if you collapse during the journey."

"I will," Hakuno stated. "But I wanted to ask you not to fight the Digidestined, they've been very kind to us and informative on the Digital World."

"As long as they do not stand in my way I will not raise my blade to destroy them," Altera replied, "Our enemy is the one who titles himself the Digimon Emperor, his civilization shall fall to ruin for having attempted to trick you."

The Digital Human recalled on the second day when she was caught in a conflict between the Digimon Emperor and the Digidestined. The former which attempted to sway her over to his side by the use of clever words, but utterly lost when Altera butted in with her straight-forward disregard for his propositions. The only reason he managed to escape that day was due to the fact Hakuno's magical energy was low to the point that the Servant couldn't give chase.

It was easier said than done, with Hakuno Kishinami's limited magical reservoir and the large consumption of it by both Altera and Gilgamesh skills and Noble Phantasms, they couldn't exactly stay outside the Private Room Keep more than a day. The only Servant that was able to stay with Hakuno outside for a longer period would be Lancer as she consumed the least amount of prana…

Of course, Gilgamesh's Independent Action Rank being A+ makes it so completely moot that he won't even need Hakuno to supply mana until weeks later. The problem is that very skill also makes him very hard for Hakuno to persuade him, he goes where he pleases, only acknowledging Hakuno for some other aspect other than being his Master.

In that, only Altera and Lancer are usually the only Servants with her out exploring. That didn't mean Archer was not watching Hakuno, he seemed keenly aware of her actions as if it was amusing entertainment.

Because of that, and a clash of personalities, Altera and Archer _did not get along_.

Hakuno was literally the only reason the two Servants didn't fight each other to the death.

"Altera, eventually I'll have to explore with Lancer, not just you," Hakuno remarked.

The Servant remained quiet for a moment, "I'm aware, with my attributes not being as they should you will have to switch between us. But, Master, if ever you find yourself in danger, I will answer," She answered with what Hakuno could see as the briefest smile before a serious expression returned.

"Now," Altera continued, "Tend to your needs, I shall wait for you at the Keep's entry gate."

She turned and walked towards the gateway every so calmly.

Hakuno made her way to the kitchen to grab a bite.

Though, on the way, she came across Lancer once more.

"I'm surprised you can get that thing to talk," Lancer remarked while a broom in her hand as she swept dust of the hallway floor.

"She isn't a thing," Hakuno replied.

"You should be more cautious, squirrel, else you'll find yourself crushed," Lancer said. "I can't have my manager be killed so early in my career, there is a whole world out there and I won't let you just bleed to death before my debut…" She licked her lips, "Well if you do bleed, I wonder how your blood would taste, but I'll keep you alive at least."

Hakuno Kishinami felt a cold shiver pass through her spine.

"I'll be fine, Lancer," The magus girl replied.

"Mou, now go eat something already!" Lancer pointed towards the kitchen door. "Your starving and even I can tell! Digital Human or not everything's got to eat!"

"Alright," Hakuno said with a smile as she finally went to fill her stomach.

* * *

The rumbling sound of a falling Control Spire echoed briefly in the region as Hakuno Kishinami watched Altera bring her blade in a wide arc before slicing through the construct as if it wasn't even there, causing it to tumble down to the earth and crash with a resounding boom. The Servant didn't even spare it a glance, even as Hakuno knew it to be somehow dark and evil, Altera viewed the Control Spire as nothing but a nuisance that needed to be brought to ruin. The magus girl looked back to Altera, who was observing the vast rolling grassland hills with a sense of nostalgic memory.

All the enslaved Digimon that had stood in their path before the destruction of the Control Spire lasted for only a minute before being utterly deleted by Altera's combat expertise.

Her strength was insane.

Whether it was Rookie or Champion-level Digital Monsters, all fell equally before her divine weaponry and skill. As much as the Digidestined explained the power difference between the two levels, Hakuno couldn't see it as such with Altera absolutely dominating them on the battlefield regardless of said level, even with the Servant having suffered losses in her attribute ranks.

"Stand back, Master," Altera suddenly spoke.

"What is it, Altera?" Hakuno questioned as she glanced around to spot any sort of opponent.

"A more dangerous foe approaches," The Heroic Spirit answered.

As she spoke, another Digimon appeared, except far more intimidating. It was larger than Altera, bulky, and had a large number of symbols with multiple arms and heads, on one of its arms was a black spiral attached to it.

 _Hakuno felt her magic circuits surge to life._

"Code Cast: View Status," She said.

 **Asuramon**

 **Level: Ultimate/Perfect**

 **Attribute: Vaccine**

 **Ability: Fire Fist of Shiva**

"So, that's an ultimate Digimon?" Hakuno questioned.

"That's right, Hakuno!" The voice of the Digimon Emperor echoed from above, and Hakuno could spot the Digimon Emperor riding on top of a flying wyvern-like monster, keeping a clear distance away from Altera's range of fire. "You're made a grievous mistake of not joining me while you could! Now I will have Asuramon here-"

Altera struck the ultimate Digimon with her blade while he was speaking, her blade swinging so quickly it looked as if a trail of a rainbow was left in its wake. The blow was so powerful it caused Asuramon to flinch back in shock, even in its mind-controlled state.

"Code Cast: Strength 16!" Hakuno shouted as her prana depleted and enhanced Altera's strength even further with a brief display of red magical light.

"I wasn't even done talking!" The Emperor shouted.

Hakuno Kishinami didn't care, you shouldn't talk in a battle anyway. Altera had made her move, and she would support her. But, in response, Hakuno Kishinami ran off a bit further away from the combat itself, to give Altera more breathing space to focus on the fight rather than be wary of harming her Master in the battle.

" **Raaaaaaaagh!"** Asuramon shouted as it responded by swinging its four fists at Altera, but she moved so quickly, evaded with reflexes sharpened by countless victories, that it mattered little if Asuramon had even twice the number of arms.

Altera caught a sudden shift of moment with her eyes, and her blade zipped through the air and sliced one of Asuramon's arms, a spurge of data erupted like blood from the digimon as it retreated in pain from the Servant's moments. The Heroic Spirit did not give it the time to recover, her blade whirled, a bright red light erupted from it and she slashed forward at the ultimate level digital monster. The sheer magical energy given off by the glowing weapon erupted in an explosion, racking the battlefield and sending Asuramon flying backward.

"How!?" The Digimon Emperor was apparently too shocked for words.

Hakuno Kishinami breathed harshly, that particular move by Altera had been quite prana costly, but the battle was not over yet.

Asuramon stood back up, its four fists erupted in flames, **"Fire Fists of Shiva!"**

The demi-god inspired creature charged recklessly, its flames scorching the air behind it as it appeared like a flaming bullet traveling through the air at breakneck speeds.

"Altera!" The magus girl shouted. "Code Cast: Hack!"

Her arm was aimed as Asuramon's charging form, and a burst of prana erupted right then and there, like a surge of electrical energy. It, if only for that one second, caused Asuramon's momentum to falter.

It was enough.

Altera's form vanished completely from her previous position and a swing of rainbow hues traversed the air, it swung down and sliced right through the Dark Spiral controlling Asuramon as if the device was butter to a blade. It shattered apart and broke into digital particles instantaneously, causing Asuramon to break its movements and collide face forward with the ground, unconscious. The Servant turned, raised her blade above the Digimon's body, and pierced it right through its center mass.

Asuramon was deleted at that instant, bursting into data and vanishing from the world.

"Retreat!" The Digimon Emperor's voice was full of rage, and a hint of fear. The creature he rode upon turned and retreated hastily.

Hakuno fell on her knees, breathing heavily, she was nearly completely out of od.

Altera walked up to her Master, "Good work today, Master, let us depart for the Keep so you may rest," She complimented Hakuno.

Hakuno smiled and grabbed Altera's hand.

"Master?" Altera questioned.

"Just…" Hakuno trailed off, "Wanted to be able to thank you as well… So, thank you, Altera."

Altera remained quiet, "Y-You're welcome…" She stuttered out, looking away bashfully.

The Digital Human smiled.

There were more questions she had, but for now, all was well.

Another journey awaits tomorrow… But that was a story for another day.


	53. Chapter 52

**Author's Note** : I see that everyone enjoyed the special chapter! I'm glad, I had a lot of fun writing it as well. Anycase, welcome back readers! And welcome to all those joining us for the first time! Please, leave a review and tell me how you've enjoyed the story!

I've finished the London Singularity on Fate/Grand Order, it was pretty good! Also, was playing Digimon: Next Order when suddenly I got ExE digivolution and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode appeared! Holy shit! It wrecked my opponent! And that MUSIC, oh my god, my hyped levels warp digivolved I swear!

Also, HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! Let's hope that 2018 is another good year of Digital/Extra!

Enjoy the chapter everyone! Don't fail me now beautiful wings! You're my life you're my everything! We can fly if you believe! In My Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 52: Down to Dawn

 _A coughing fit strung on Mizukume's heart, her Emperor Toba's sudden illness had not been recovering. While Abe no Seimei was investigating the cause for it, it was taking time, time that Mizukeme found it harder and harder to hide the fox traits that appeared on her body. Emperor Toba was bedridden, struck with fever and seemingly paralyzed by the sickness like a bad omen had come down and cast an evil spell on his body._

 _But his spirit was strong, Emperor Toba would not falter to such a curse so easily. That Mizukume was certain, he would come back from this, stronger than ever, and once again shower her with his personality and leadership._

 _She was afraid that if she was discovered during this time, however, people would call accusation of her for being a malicious spirit that had caused this disease. It wouldn't be too far off, she herself had viewed the appearance of her unique traits as a sudden shock and curse, before taking time to know they were not something evil._

 _The fox maiden squeezed excess water out of the rag into a bowl before folding it, gently placing it on the Emperor's heated forehead. He rarely awoke, and during that time it was occupied by tending to his body's needs before he slumbered yet again._

" _Please, get well soon, my Emperor…" Mizukume trailed off._

 _He can get through this._

 _She just has to keep taking care of him._

 _Nothing could keep her away from caring for him._

 _Everything will be fine…_

* * *

The first sound heard when Hakuno Kishinami awoke was the echo of liquid being poured into a cup, her drowsy eyes adjusted themselves as her body began the process of becoming fully awake. She glanced to the side to find Caster, her fox Servant, laying a wooden utensil of some sort on the floor and picking up a cup that smelled a distinct familiarity of green tea. All the while, rays of sunlight shines dimly through the closed window blinds.

"Oh? Good afternoon, Master, I'm glad you are awake," Caster caringly said as she took notice of Hakuno's state.

The magus girl moved upright, taking immediate notice that the severe pain from yesterday had dulled into a numbing sensation. Likely because her magic circuits had healed during her sleep, of course, especially due to Caster's rejuvenating care.

"Afternoon?" Hakuno responded.

"Yes, you slept late," She responded happily.

There was a tone in her voice, a twitch in her cuddly fox ears, she was faking the smile. It ached Hakuno's heart to know that Caster must have been extremely worried about her wellbeing. A feeling the Digital Human just couldn't describe what welled up inside her when she figured that out. The Servant must have been tending her needs throughout the entire night without rest.

Not that Caster needed rest in the typical sense.

"I've made some tea," Caster held up a cup for Hakuno to grasp easily.

The young girl took it, "Thanks, Caster," She spoke in reply, basking in the tea's scent for a moment before taking a small sip, the soothing refreshment calmed yet reinvigorated her body as it went down.

"I'll take care of you like a proper wife should, my husband!" Tamamo proclaimed.

It made sense that she would say that, her experience with Emperor Toba must have been harsh. To know that her Master, the one she called husband, was only human and could fall to such illness must be worrying to the fox shrine maiden.

"I know you will, I have faith that you will take care of me," Hakuno said.

In that instance, Caster's face lit up with a color of roses, before her fluffy tail wagged behind her happily like a puppy and she clearly had to resist throwing herself on Hakuno Kishinami in response to that.

"Yes! Oh, I love you so much! You're just the best, Master! Absolutely no competition! In fact, you never had any! I never doubted you for a second for choosing you!" Caster went off into her own little world, spluttering many words on how many ways she could describe Hakuno.

Hakuno Kishinami just continued to sip her tea pleasantly, it really was some very good tasting tea.

She was hungry though.

"Don't worry about that," Caster said. "The Bowman is preparing your lunch, he said something about making a stew."

A stew, huh?

That sure sounded delectable.

"Still, that roman sure is deplorable, drinking up your magical energy like that. I would use my special move on her if I could," Caster remarked with a hint of irritation, even with Hakuno asking them to get along, it was clear the two Servants conflicted in many other ways. It was like putting a lion next to a tiger, each predator being kings of their own environments, yet forced to get along with the little brown sheep in the middle.

Hakuno was the sheep in this scenario.

A tiny sheep that somehow prevented the two carnivores from fighting each other over who would take it.

She reached to the side for her Portable Terminal, the Digital Human was still in the same garments from yesterday, the only exception being her shoes would lay near the doorway entrance into the temple. Thankfully, Hakuno now owned an additional set of clothing she could change into, a gift that she would have to repay Yolei and Hikari in some manner. It being a familiar set of clothing would not bother her, even if it was a some strange, alternate timeline on the Far Side of the Moon.

Best not get into that, the memories were so vague and distant there were only snapshots of that particular Hakuno Kishinami's journey.

The magus girl finally had the chance to check the Portable Terminal notifications. There were only two, but each of them held a meaning to it. The first, the acquisition of what Hakuno presumed was the item she received yesterday morning from the Digidestined.

 **Unique Formal Wear Acquired: Crest of Miracles.**

 **Unique Formal Wear does not require an empty slot to equip.**

 **Crest of Miracles: Error Cannot Analyze Formal Wear. Contact SERAPH.**

A strange notification, it was odd that the Portable Terminal would recognize the Crest as a Formal Wear, yet could not analyze its properties. But, it also served as a measure of warning for Hakuno herself to not try to Code Cast the object, as if an object from the Moon Cell couldn't read it, it was best not for her to try either.

Then again, the Portable Terminal was just a minuscule item, used for data storage, it's processing power was an ant compared to Hakuno herself, a full self-aware entity created with far more complexity.

Well, she might as well keep it on her, it wouldn't hurt to be able to equip more Formal Wear.

The second notification on the other hand.

 **Matrix Information**

 **Level 0**

 **Master: Unknown Man**

 **Partner(s): ?**

It must have created a page because she recognized the mysterious man as an enemy, and since he was human, not a digimon, it would register him as a Master and not some average _enemy program_. This did bring it back to her attention that there was yet another opponent that seemed adamantly interested in her, more specifically, how she traversed between the Digital and Real Worlds. A feat that Hakuno herself had trouble explaining.

Rani might have been more attuned to this sort of mystery, it was quite up to her alleyway in explaining subjects that seemed illogical. She gained information on a Berserker that cut its way out of the Moon Cell! A puzzle like this would probably be child's play to her!

That just made her mood plummet a bit at the thought of one of her old friends.

Hakuno Kishinami placed away her Portable Terminal and began to stand on her feet, but she had underestimated her recovery time, her muscles were still numb and sore, while she no longer had to worry about the pain, it still was difficult to move. The Digital Human stood on her two feet as if it was the first time in ages, and promptly almost collapsed if not for Caster coming to her side and supporting the magus girl's weight.

"Be careful, Master, you're still healing," Caster spoke caringly, her tail brushed against Hakuno for a moment, a feeling of warmth shooting through the Digital Human for the briefest moment.

"Thank you, Caster," Hakuno said, "Can you help me to the living room?"

"Of course!" She said with a positive face.

 _She was worried for her._

Had she really overdone it in the battle against Ken more than she thought?

The Heroic Spirit crawled underneath one of Hakuno's arms, and gently helped the Digital Human walk towards the doorway, her close proximity and occasional brush of her fox traits made some sort of inner candlelight inside the magus that she couldn't really describe all too well, and so, chalked it up to just being able to spend time with her Servant.

 _Her chest felt fuzzy, yet warm._

The door opened, and Hakuno Kishinami caught the sight of Saber setting up a lavished set of silverware, glasses, and plates on the table. Just below it, a pillow rested, indicated the perfect place to sit just in front of the table.

"Praetor!" Saber exclaimed in the joy of seeing Hakuno, "I see you are still on the cusp of recovery, take a seat and relax while Archer presents a meal to you shortly. Umu, I have taken the time to prepare your dining set to eat upon."

Credit where credit's due, Saber held nothing back in her preparation of the dining set… It was something that was expected to be on a royalty's table, not on a small little thing like the furniture of the Private Room.

She wasn't going to say anything about it, it didn't matter whether it was golden dishware or paper plates, if Saber did it, then it was good.

"You can let Praetor go now, Caster," Saber spoke to the fox Servant who, although helped Hakuno now sit squarely in front of the table, didn't stop herself from cuddling with her Master.

"I enjoy my time in this spot," Caster replied. "You've had her to yourself for two days, it's my turn now."

Hakuno turned her attention towards Archer, who was leaving the kitchen area and bringing along a bowl that steamed from the top. He didn't say as much as a single word before placing it in front of the girl.

A spoonful was already in her mouth, she was starving!

Ah, food, what would she do without it?

Especially cooked with this level of expertise.

"So good…" Hakuno trailed off.

"Why don't you say that with my cooking!?" Tamamo exclaimed.

Hakuno Kishinami looked towards the Servant with sauce on her lips, apparently having been too distracted eating.

"Oh sheesh," Tamamo gave up and placed a napkin on Hakuno's mouth, wiping it off, "You're too cute for your own good, Master."

Saber pouted, "I should've been the one to do that."

"You seemed quite famished," Archer commented at Hakuno's pace of eating his cooking. "Tell me when you wish for more. Afterward, we can converse about recent events."

The girl nodded and continued eating with a blissful expression, Archer's cooking tasted excellent as always. Tamamo's own was also great, but Archer seemed to have more of a variety of recipes whereby the fox maiden only served eastern cuisine. Hakuno absently thought of what Saber's cooking would be like, the Servant would most definitely proclaim that she was the best, but ancient western recipes, if she recalled, were very barebones.

Still, it wasn't the cooking, the beautiful tableware, or even the Private Room in it's wholesome that made this experience pleasant and relaxing.

Just being here with her three Servants made this experience what it was.

Though, Hakuno wondered what Archer wanted to discuss about. She also had thoughts on her mind, the two subjects of that mysterious man and Archer's own retelling might coincide with one another. They would have to cross-reference information.

After she finishes filling her stomach, of course.


	54. Chapter 53

**Author's Note** : Welcome back all my readers, I've recently got into another Fanfiction idea that takes a concept of our female protagonist making a different wish, leading into another realm than the Digital World. Digital/Lunar Hearth, is as I can say, a part of an experiment on whether I can make an interconnecting series on Hakuno's alternate timelines. If it goes well, I might make Digital/Extella a thing as well.

Anycase, let's continue.

 **Yolea Irk's** : Mysteries that even Hakuno doesn't know yet, but I'm sure she can figure out in time.

 **King of Fans** : Yep, I'm sure they were.

 **Student** : Thanks!

 **Ultima-owner** : It is a Crest, it's got to be interesting!

 **Fid99** : Thanks for the compliment.

 **No Fanfic No Life** : Haha, me too!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Don't fail me now beautiful wings! You're my life you're my everything! We can fly if you believe! In My Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 53: Foreboding Exchange

It was quite a content satisfaction that Hakuno Kishinami experienced after finishing her meal, it really did help her feel better, most likely because her body needed the energy that it had expensed to heal her overnight. Though apparently she underestimated just how hungry she had been, it had been nearly four bowls of stew she had eaten before being too full to continue! Least to say, any leftovers would be preserved in the fridge for a later date so to not waste resources, more would be served tonight, not that the magus girl minded that one bit.

"Archer," Hakuno spoke towards the Servant who stood against the wall just across from her.

"Yesterday, in your absence, an unknown enemy entered the region with clear intent to gain information against you. This enemy garbed themselves in the guise of a woman wearing red and violet clothing," He spoke.

Caster nodded to this and spoke, "Previously, while you and the Digidestined slept, I set up a large array of traps around the region and informed both Saber and Archer about them."

Hakuno Kishinami knew that her Servants must have set some defenses up since Caster cannot utilize Territory Creation, the next step would be setting up traps in the surrounding area.

Archer continued, "I fired a warning shot initially, which revealed an ability that she can use strands of hair similar in function, but less sophisticated, to a branch of magecraft I've seen before. These strands turned into sharp needles, which she used as projectiles to deflect the shot."

There's magecraft that can do that?

Caster pouted, "I'm not teaching you that, I don't want a single hair taken off your adorable head!" She exclaimed.

The male Servant crossed his arms, "A brief exchange of words was all that was needed to confirm my suspicions, she was hostile and threatened your safety. I engaged immediately, but her ability was high enough to keep up with my current parameters. However, I outmatched her in skill, and lured her into one of the traps, forcing her hand to reveal what I presumed her true form to be."

The fox maiden nodded, "And it was ugly! I managed to watch the fight with a spell, let me tell you, Master, that woman looked like a half spider monstrosity with a creepy human top."

"Any name?" Hakuno asked.

"Arukenimon, along with an accomplice, Mummymon," Archer answered. "Arukenimon went to escape, Mummymon offering covering fire, however, I managed to either mortally wound or kill the spider using a Skill before she could retreat entirely."

So, Arukenimon and her companion were Digital Monsters, Digimon, of some description. She'll have to get the Digimon Analyzer on her Portable Terminal to see if the Digidestined had come across them before.

"No confirmation?" Hakuno questioned, to which Archer shook his head, "I guess we can assume Arukenimon still alive if injured. Who's Mummymon?"

"Just as the name suggests, it's a humanoid foe in the garb of ancient Egyptian mummies, also carrying an obelisk that functions similar to a firearm, only with energy," Archer explained.

She reached for the Portable Terminal, opening the Digimon Analyzer application that Koushiro had installed for her. How he managed to install such software on the Portable Terminal was a mystery, Hakuno decided that since it was a device created from the Moon Cell that is must be adaptable to all sorts of data, even those from an older digital age.

Nothing.

The Digital Human sighed, looks like it's going to be the hard way of gathering information.

Not that Hakuno can really go anywhere right now, her body was still recovering from the battle just two days ago.

So, Arukenimon and Mummymon, two possible ultimate-level Digimon that had tried to gather information on her base. It didn't take much to connect the dots with what the mysterious man had said back in the Real World, these two were cooperating with him. Whether they happen to be his partners, or simply accomplices, to the man's plans was still left open. Regardless, they found more than they bargained for, as Archer was able to dutifully dispatch them from the region with lethal force, injuring one and causing them to retreat.

Still, that left the question, how did the mysterious man manage to have two digital monsters on his side when he lacked a digivice? As he himself revealed, he was looking for ways to traverse between the Digital and Real Worlds, so that means he must lack a digivice, and as such was never chosen to be a Digidestined. Which means he didn't get a partner but convinced those two to join him.

There were too many open variables, too many questions left unanswered and only so much information to fill in the gaps.

"Did Saber already explain our side?" Hakuno asked.

The Servants nodded to this.

Caster responded, "Yeah, while she was very exaggerating about the battle with the false emperor, she had little to nothing on the newest opponent that revealed itself to you in the Real World."

Saber choose this moment to appear once more, "Only a dramatic elaboration of our battle would describe it like no other, Caster! To do so otherwise would be a disgrace to Praetor and I's act!"

Hakuno raised a hand, "It's alright, Saber, they only need to know what happened later."

"Ah, very well then," Saber said. "Umu, carry on!"

She began, "We were in the store after a brief session of trying on clothes…"

"You went clothes shopping without me…" Caster pouted.

"Caster," Hakuno stated.

"Ah, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt!" The fox maiden apologized.

"Saber was preoccupied, as well as the Digidestined," Hakuno Kishinami continued. "I was towards the corner and felt someone behind me. It was a man, in a royal blue robe, he grabbed the wheelchair and moved me further away from Saber's position. I do not know if he spotted my arm destabilizing or not, but it seemed likely given what he first spoke. He compared how we were similar, each trying to get to either the Real World or the Digital World."

She took a breath, she was not used to explaining in long sentences.

"He asked how I entered the Real World, but I refused. He grew agitated, and when he placed his hand on my shoulder I felt threatened. That's when Saber started my way and he retreated before she arrived."

The Digital Human finished her explanation, her eyes trailing to each Servant who looked to be in the middle of their thoughts, possibly trying to find answers in the scene that took place out of their view.

"I apologize, Praetor," Saber said. "I should have been more observant, my guard was let down by the safe atmosphere the shop released," She said.

"You better be!" Caster exclaimed, "Leaving her all alone to deal with a bad man!"

"It's fine," Hakuno quickly said to stop any argument. "I know you won't do that again."

Archer uncrossed his arms, "It's too vague, we need more information. I'm assuming you informed the Digidestined of this?"

She nodded.

"Keep in contact with them, their position in the Real World might allow them to gain information on that side that we cannot," Archer spoke.

Saber smiled, "Now, how about a bath?"

Hakuno blinked, before answering, "That does sound nice right now…"

* * *

The sound of roaring water echoed ominously, for it wasn't loud, but dulled into a quaint volume like that of a spring stream. A type of boat, metallic with an engine, just a few meters across floated near the source of the sound. The origin was a gigantic whirlpool, two kilometers in size from its center point, the sunlight that shines above dimmed into a dark abyss the deeper the pool went, which's bottom could not be seen from the surface of the water. But there was more to it than sheer size, the water itself seemed darkened around and in it, and there was a sensation in the air that would sway any normal creatures to be far away from it.

On this boat, a humanoid figure dressed in a royal blue coat, pants, and an odd hat with randomly scattered golden decorative pieces across the entire garment, along with dark brown gloves and shoes. This was the humanoid state of Mummymon, who lay anxiously watching over the still, comatose state of a familiar woman, Arukenimon.

"Don't worry my love," He spoke, stroking the white hair, "The energy here will restore you. An untapped source that the traitor Digimon Emperor couldn't get to before his defeat."

Mummymon walked over to the engine and pulled at a string, making it stir to life and push the boat forward into the edge of the whirlpool. The boat hanged over the whirlpool's edge for just a moment, as if about to plummet deep down into the depths from which it shall never return. Then it tilted and began traversing straight down the pool, ignoring the impossibility that it should have been swept away by the currents far sooner.

"Yes, I can feel the energy, but why is not is heading to you, my love?" Mummymon questioned. "The signal is like the Control Spires, yet it does not flow into your body to rejuvenate!" He yelled in frustration.

Suddenly, something replied, someone with a low tone.

" **It does not flow because the events had changed. The base has been prevented."**

"Who's there!?" Mummymon shouted at the void of the whirlpool, he glanced around. "Show yourself!"

" **You need not worry, I am just an observer in this grand tale, limited as I may be to this Dark Whirlpool."**

"What business do you have to simply watch as my love lays in such a state?" Mummymon questioned with sorrow.

" **I admit, I find it quite the entertainment, a pleasure as you will. You, the so-called antagonists to this little drama, brought to heel so quickly after your revelation."**

"What do you know of my lover's goals? We would be rulers of the Digital World, and conquerors of the Real World!" Mummymon exclaimed.

A chuckle responded.

" **You would have faltered all the same, like all those before you."**

"If it wasn't for that newcomer, we would succeed so swift the Digidestined couldn't be able to keep up."

" **Ah yes, perhaps, but perhaps not. Her arrival in this world has sure put quite the wildcard on the table, even here, I could feel the change that one has brought with her actions."**

Mummymon spat with venom, "Hakuno Kishinami, it's her fault that my dear is in this state. I would make her feel the same if those partners of hers didn't protect her at every turn!"

" **Hakuno Kishinami? How interesting..."**

"Interesting?"

" **Perhaps we shall make a bargain? You see, I can restore Arukenimon's frame, but I cannot do so while in this limited form."**

"I'll do anything to bring my love back," Mummymon said.

" **Anything? Then how about you do it yourself? I shall grant you a gift, which shall allow you to do so."**

"Really?"

" **Truly, all I ask is to watch the events fold more closely. I'll give you the gift, you'll restore Arukenimon's frame, and I'll be able to observe the story through you."**

"Do it! Give me the power!" He stood up, opening his arms in a welcoming manner.

" **So willing, very well, Mummymon! Enjoy the gift I grant to you!"**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"


	55. Chapter 54

**Author's Note** : As some of you who follow me may have noticed! The next story in my 'Digital Human' series experiment (Alternate Hakuno-chan Timelines!), has so far been a resounding success. Digital/Lunar Hearth has gotten quite the attention. But enough of that, welcome back everyone to Digital/Extra!

P.S. This Jan. 19th marks my 22nd birthday. I'll like to take this moment to give thanks to my parents, who gave so much in return for so little, and my friends who are always there for me. I'll like to also thank the Fate and Digimon series, which taught me that I can achieve my ideas and dreams with the help of my friends, rather than just by myself. Finally, to you readers, who have followed alongside me in this wondrous tale of a Digital Human known as Hakuno Kishinami.

 **Memento Mori - The Truth** : Similar to a rifle, but it's actually an obelisk! Yeah, I was confused when I read the description of it as well.

 **Silver dragon15** : There ain't no rest for the wicked.

 **Demons Anarchy of Pride** : Poor fool indeed.

 **No Fanfic No Life** : Lol, alter timeline, DARK HAKUNO! Over Mistress of the Digital World!

 **TheHolyBlade** : Who knows? All we can do it read on in apprehension.

 **Felipexa** : Gracias, y de nada!

 **Doren1** : Perhaps Caster will be next when Hakuno recovers.

 **Yolea Irk's** : Too many sides, and Hakuno is stuck in the center point of it all! Caster! Why can't you do Territory Creation, darn it!

 **Blarg7865** : No, I think I got every antagonist faction I needed just about introduced now. Though, one of them is Lovecraftian inspired.

 **Axel Fones** : I know right? Never trust mysterious power granting voices!

 **Kings of Fans** : I aim to please, xD.

 **Student** : Hahaha! Godzilla reference! I love it! "Let them fight!" Omg! Hahaha!

 **Xirons20** : Mystery! Ooooooooo!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Don't fail me know beautiful wings! You're my life you're my everything! We can fly if you believe! In My Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 54: Conversations in the Private Room II

 _A blade stabbed into the ground._

 _He had traveled across many battlefields._

 _Another followed, crossing over with the first._

 _Countless regions filled with murder, disease, famine, and worse._

 _There was a hill in the midst of a wasteland._

 _He wanted to save them, to be a Hero of Justice._

 _In the sky was a clouded atmosphere of dull brown and orange hues, lit up by a non-existent sun._

 _But he lacked the ability to, he couldn't do it, the dream was impossible._

 _Many weapons, so many bladed weapons, covering the horizon in an uncountable number._

 _So, a pact, he made a pact to gain the power he needed, in exchange for his service._

 _Aya—Alaya—Moon—-Cell—-Alaya—-Alayashiki— Moon Cell—- Hero—- Guardian—- Counter—- Servant—- Unknown to Death, Nor Known to Life._

 _A Pact with Alaya._

 _A Pack with the Moon Cell._

 _To save, to save, save, save, save, save, save them, save them, save them, save everyone, kill the few to save many, save them all._

 _Yet those hands will never hold anything._

 _Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill._

 _Save. Save. Save. Save. Save. Save. Save. Save. Save._

 _Truly this body was made out of swords._

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami opened her eyes from slumber, she had a headache, most likely from the confused mess that was the dream cycle. It was Archer's, but yet seemed conflicted with itself. As if there were two stories colliding with one another after a specific event, each side having its own history that differed from the other but came together in the single purpose of saving everyone.

A twisted mindset, a contradiction, to want to save someone is to need someone in danger to be saved, even Hakuno was aware of that.

Then, there were blades, swords, weapons beyond counting in a wasteland that represented something that the Digital Human couldn't recall but felt it related to her red-garbed Servant.

She shook her head, the headache passing, and decided to get out of the futon. The magus spotted the folded, brand new set of royal blue clothing that was like a school uniform, and promptly began to dress in it, as the brown uniform from Tsukumihara Academy, that being the school the Moon Cell Holy Grail War was set in, was probably being cleaned by Tamamo.

It was both odd and refreshing to be wearing something different, but familiar. The clothing wasn't hard to dress in, similar in style to the other one barring a few differences, such as a lack of black pantyhose that made her legs feel quite bare.

That's when the door into the room slid open.

A fox maiden gasped as her eyes sparkled, hands covering her mouth as animal ears perked up. "I need a photographic memory of this! Oh, Master, you're absolutely adorable! That Roman made a right decision for once in her life! And much more revealing of your splendid, silky smooth skin, I wholeheartedly approve!"

Hakuno suddenly felt her modesty in danger to the hungering fox before her.

"Umu!" Another voice joined in as Saber came to the door, "As Praetor awakened yet, Caster-" The Sword Servant stopped abruptly as she looked at Hakuno. "Yes! I feel the need for the arts once more! So dearly wish I now had the materials to create a painting to seal his moment into the Golden Theater's collection!"

"Saber, I am inclined to agree!" Caster lamented, "How dreadful that we cannot do so!"

"Mhm, Praetor does look much better in this outfit now that she is no longer restrained by her injuries," Saber commented.

The magus girl did admit that it did feel better to move around again, her injuries have now recovered, the magic circuits healed from the strain of the battle three days ago, thanks to Caster's medical treatment and taking an extra day to rest. She could have explored yesterday but decided against it, there was no need to push herself in that condition where she can barely walk on her own.

She slipped the Portable Terminal in a pocket, then grabbed the Crest of Miracles, suddenly taking notice that it was now in a glass locket tied with a delicate blue string to form a necklace.

Hakuno looked to Caster and Saber, "Did you make this?" She asked.

Caster grinned, "Yep! It seemed quite fitting, so I did a little bit of my Item Construction Skill to make a little locket necklace, decided to make the front visible so you can still see the Crest," She proudly said.

She didn't actually have Item Construction itself as a Skill, that being the ability to manufacture enchanted objects. But Tamano did have the Skill known as Fox's Wedding, which in itself is a different classification of Item Construction, in that way perhaps she cheated the system and just said she had it?

Saber nodded, "Our allies seemed to make it a big deal, so I informed Caster and Archer of it while you slept," The Roman Servant explained.

"Thanks, you two," Hakuno replied gratefully and equipped the Crest of Miracles around her neck, brushing her long hair out of the string's hold as she did.

"Hehehe," Caster laughed quietly in a mischievous manner.

"What did you do?" Saber questioned.

"Nothing~" Caster replied innocently, "Just maybe used my skill to make a little wedding between my husband and I."

Hakuno knew it had to be something, that sly fox.

"I guess I should go hunting then!" Saber raised her blade out of nowhere.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Caster waved her hands at Saber to halt the Servant, "There's more to it, I swear! I've laced it with a protection charm! Now put down the sword you uncouth barbarian!"

"Saber," Hakuno said firmly.

"Still tempted, but I shall let this one pass," Nero said as she lowered the crimson weapon.

The Digital Human resisted the urge to sigh audibly, despite the two Servants getting along better than they used too, there remained a rivalry between them. So, Caster managed to create a protective charm by using her Fox Wedding Skill somewhat to give her Master a necklace, which also served to contained the Crest instead of it being on Hakuno's person.

Quite smart, it would be a hassle to find it if the Crest had gotten lost, especially to something simple like leaving at home. The Digidestined seemed to do something similar, as the Digivices held attachment points that hook onto clothing or accessories.

Though, they didn't do the same with the D-Terminals, which were a requirement for Armor Digivolution as they served to contain the Digimentals. If they lost their respective D-Terminal, so would their partner lose access to Armor Digivolution.

A counter-argument could be said for Hakuno's own Portable Terminal, but the Digital Human didn't need the device to use her Servants or Code Casts, she wouldn't be able to switch Formal Wears, but the currently equipped items would remain in effect regardless if the Portable Terminal was on hand or not.

Hunger drove Hakuno Kishinami out of her thoughts, it seemed her body desired for her to eat something.

The magus girl passed by her two Servants, both which turned their attention away from lively conversation with one another to their Master. Hakuno moved into the living room, spotting Archer, who handed her a simple breakfast dish of just eggs and toast with butter.

They needed resources, again.

Oh, that's right…

"Archer," Hakuno began. "The digital currency, PPT, might be used in areas of the Digital World."

The Servant of the Bow looked at her, "That's presuming there are cities and towns that used such."

"The Digidestined said there were," Hakuno replied, remembering the conversation concerning the Digidestined visiting a restaurant within the Digital World.

He nodded, "We should also revisit the battlefield, where the boy's headquarters are."

Hakuno blinked, but responded, "Why?" She said, before biting into the toast.

How did Archer even make toast taste this good?

"He may no longer be around, but that does not equate to others attempting to use the resources and potential technology there for their own means. We should destroy it after investigating any oddities."

Archer made a valid point, there was no telling if an enemy may use the headquarters for their own gain, it wasn't exactly heavily damaged, actually got off quite well and might be still operational. Also, there might be hidden projects or dangers in the making that Ken Ichijouji left behind when he disappeared, leaving them vulnerable and open for any to use.

"Bowman," Saber began. "It seems you desire to journey out with Praetor."

"This is more towards my expertise," Archer explained.

"Excuse!" Caster exclaimed, "I wanted to go out with her!" She exclaimed.

The Digital Human turned to them, having finished her buttered-up toast, "Archer's right, he and I will head out to the Digimon Emperor's abandoned base and shut down anything we missed the first time."

Caster pouted, but said, "Fine! But you and I get to go shopping when we find civilization in the Digital World!" She finished. "It's only natural for the wife to shop for supplies."

Archer handed her a folded paper note.

"Eh?" Caster gasped it and looked at it in confusion.

"List of supplies when you do," He replied.

She opened it, eyes scanning through it all, "Huh… I may need to re-evaluate my opinion of you, Archer."

Saber turned her attention towards the fox maiden, "Have you reapplied the traps in the area?"

"Of course," Caster said, folding the note again. "I may lack Territory Creation, but I won't leave our place of residence unprotected, to do so would cast shame on the Caster Class!"

"Same locations?" Archer asked.

"Yes," Caster replied, "Wouldn't do for you to head out and explode due to not knowing, especially with our fragile Master!"

Hakuno looked to her Servants, having now fully finished her meal, "We should inform the Digidestined about the traps."

"Do that with the Portable Terminal," Archer stated.

"Umu, wouldn't want them blundering into the fox's more unusual tricks!" Saber exclaimed.

"H-How did you know about those!?" Caster shouted.

"How could I not!" Saber replied. "I had to swing out of the way of a particular one to avoid Praetor's clothes flying off her body!"

"Gah," Caster's breath sucked in, caught red-handed, "Why did you make her avoid that one particularly…"

"Protect the Private Room you two," Hakuno said to them.

"Of course, Praetor!" Saber responded joyfully.

"That's what I've been doing anyway!" Caster responded ecstatically.

"Archer?" The Master looked towards the Servant.

"Lead the way, Master," Archer replied.


	56. Chapter 55

**Author's Note** : Welcome back everyone to your weekly chapter! And greetings to all those joining us! On news of Fate Grand Order, I'm saving up that quartz and tickets for Valentines to get Bride UMU and (Please, God, come home!) Tamamo! No gacha rolling for BynLancer, rare or not I need my waifu.

 **Yoshiki-909** : I misworded what Tamamo meant to imply, I know she has Territory Creation, but she can so barely use it that the Skill might as well not be there!

 **Xirons20** : Maybe! She just obtained her CCC outfit.

 **Yolea Irk's** : Good thing we know it's just Tamamo being Tamamo, xD

 **Memento Mori - The Truth** : Ah, my bad, must have misread it! Hahaha!

 **Student** : Butler Emiya, so true!

 **Nonmon** : Neutral alignment for the win!

 **King of Fans** : Righto! Hakuno! Check to see if you can do Soul Attunement already!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Don't fail me now beautiful wings! You're my life you're my everything! We can fly if you believe! In My Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 55: Tying Dark Ends

The sound of a large pillar crashing to the ground echoed loudly in the region, the black Control Spire broken apart by a green bug-like digimon's attack. The digital monster flew towards the ground, insectoid wings beating furiously in flight, before landing and the digimon's entire form glowed yellow before changing shape to that of a small worm.

"Good job, Wormmon," A boy replied, clothed in gray colors, a mop of hair neatly brushed, a kind smile on his face, but his eyes betrayed a sense of distance

"That's another spire down for the count, Ken," Wormmon replied to his human partner.

"Sorry I have you destroying all these," Ken apologized, looking over the horizon which was dotted with a dozen other decimated spires, all crushed, sliced, and broken apart in numerous ways.

It had been four days since his defeat since Ken Ichijouji reverted back from being the cruel slave master that is the Digimon Emperor. In the two days prior, he had spent the majority of the time recollecting himself, finding his heart, the memories of Ken before his evil ways. Thankfully, Wormmon was there every step of the way, offering guidance, advice, and helping him.

Now was the first day returning to the Digital World, and both he and Wormmon have spent the better most of two hours wandering aimlessly, looking over what he had done as the Digimon Emperor… Before Wormmon decided it was enough, and with the reignited bond between Ken and his digimon, Wormmon finally digivolved to his champion form, Stingmon.

Then proceeded to promptly destroy dozens of Control Spires.

"It's alright," Wormmon replied. "It makes me feel better to see them fall."

"I agree with you on that," Ken responded. "Still, we have a long way to go before we fix my mistakes."

Another voice chimed in, "Well I think you're making a step in the right direction."

Ken and Wormmon turned around to point the Digidestined known as Takeru, along with his partner, Patamon.

The flying orange digimon commented further, "Yeah, destroying Control Spires is always a good starting point!"

"Ah… T.K, right?" Ken said, receiving a firm nod from the hat-wearing boy, "What are you doing here?"

"Honestly, looking for clues," Takeru replied. "Turns out there's someone else out there that's trying to threaten the Digital World, no surprise there."

Ken Ichijouji could make a vague guess of what the boy was referring to. A message on his own computer back in the Real World detailed clear, distinct disappointment at his 'failure' of continuing his path of being the Digimon Emperor, calling it 'wasted potential'. Ken, of course, attempted to respond for more information but never received a reply.

"I see," Ken said. "I'm I in your way?"

"No, you're fine, though I didn't expect you to return to the Digital World after Hakuno defeated you," Takeru said.

Hakuno Kishinami.

It was the name of a certain girl that made Ken wince by reflex, not out of fear, but out of shame and self-scorn. He could barely recollect the memories of his time as the Digimon Emperor, but when it came to the mysterious girl, all the interactions he had with her could be recalled with vivid clarity. He remembered a clear sense of hate, rage, and frustration. But also that of confusion, wonderment, and a sense of curiosity concerning the sheer differences between Hakuno, the Digidestined, and himself.

That also paved the way to know how he tried to use her to destroy the Digidestined, then view her as an immediate threat and try not just to delete her partner but eradicate Hakuno.

She was the only example of him trying to destroy a fellow human being.

And he hated that fact, hated himself so much for what he had done to her.

"I've come to fix what I've done to the Digital World," Ken responded. "I don't intend to interact with Hakuno, I know she'll probably refuse to talk anyway."

He doubted that he himself could bring up the courage to approach her, let alone talk and apologize.

"Well…" Takeru trailed off in response. "You might be right, I have no idea what will happen if she even catches sight of you, nevermind her Servants."

"Servants?" Ken questioned the term with a sense of dread.

"Her partners," Takeru responded. "It's not like the term of someone that works for you, it's more of a… Title? Yes, like a title that describes what they exactly are."

Patamon explained, "Like how we're called Digimon, her partners are called Servants."

"That's right," Takeru said. "And like how it's Digital Monsters, Hakuno's partners are Heroic Spirits. A bit confusing at first, but Izzy drilled it into our heads to use the correct terms."

"So… She really is different…" Ken trailed off.

Wormmon looked up at him, "Don't beat yourself too much on it, Ken."

The boy genius looked to Takeru, "Why are you talking to me so casually? Shouldn't you hate me?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Takeru stated, there was more to it, but the Digidestined of Hope didn't say. "Perhaps one day you will join with us, Davis seems to believe in you."

"Thanks, but I think for now I'll stay by myself," Ken replied.

He doubted that the rest of the Digidestined would be as lenient in forgiving him, not to mention, even if by some miracle he did join them… Hakuno Kishinami would probably avoid him entirely.

And, if one Hakuno's… Servants… Managed to see him.

There's no telling what would happen.

"That's fine," Takeru said.

"Let's go, Wormmon," Ken said as he started to walk away.

"Alright, goodbye," The worm digimon waved at the Digidestined boy and Patamon before following his human partner.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami sighed in a realization that she really needed to find a better way to navigate throughout the Digital World's vast regions. Sure, there was always Connect Jump, but the network leylines were dangerous to keep herself together in, and also risked her being seen by those with less than kind motives

Especially if she used the now inert Control Spires to navigate, there was no telling what could happen.

She rather not risk staying more than a single day outside the Private Room, not while she was below one-hundred percent recovered. She was able to move, and use her magic circuits, but she could still feel not being fully healed just yet, perhaps a day or two more, but not now.

Luckily, Archer's Independent Action made him a low-cost Servant, Class Skills were very handy in a bind.

So, the magus girl had the Servant literally carry her with his enhanced speeds towards their destination, not as quickly as flight by her allies' digimon, having the advantage to easily avoid terrain divergence, but it was quite close to it with his current Agility rank.

"This it, Master?" Archer questioned.

"Yes," Hakuno answered, looking down, "The remains of the base."

Below, the large structure that was partially buried in the beach sands sat, small waves from the ocean beating on its outer rock, partially smoothing its edges over time at the spots it could reach in its tide.

"It is a sizable structure, and will take time at a regular pace to fully explore," Archer said as he also examined it. "I could navigate through it at a quicker pace, but I cannot leave you unguarded."

She nodded, "I understand."

Though the Digimon Emperor may be defeated, there was no telling if all his creations were dormant, including the Dark Spiral, which was supposedly self-powered, rending Control Spires unnecessary. If Ken still had any digimon under those device's influence, they might be within the base or around the area.

Master and Servant trailed down the elevated hill, heading towards the now downed side entryway into the fallen headquarters. Upon closing in, Archer frowned with a serious expression that left Hakuno feeling wary of possible danger.

"Archer?" The Master questioned.

"There is an… Dark energy, in the air," Archer said. "Likely originated from inside, stay close, Master. It may be dangerous but we should not let it fester and grow."

"Why not destroy the base?" Hakuno said she knew the Servant had the capability to do so with ease. Asuramon's battle held testament to Archer's explosive Skill.

"Without information on the cause, it would foolish to destroy the container," Archer explained. "It could radically shift the circumstance on its destruction towards a more unfavorable outcome."

"Oh," Hakuno replied, understanding it.

Archer turned to her, "Caster has been teaching you on the use of your prana, correct?"

She nodded, "I've been taught the basic of pushing prana into objects."

The Servant traced an object, a simple dull knife, and handed it to Hakuno Kishinami, she looked to him puzzled.

"What I am going to teach you is similar to your Code Cast, View Status, but more in-depth and requiring physical contact for those without mastery," He began. "It's a basic magecraft called Structural Analysis, and it serves as a basis for many magus' learning."

Hakuno examined the blade, "Why are you teaching me this now?" She asked.

"Because it's fundamental," Archer replied. "Caster seems adamant that you would be able to accomplish low key witchcraft, but she's hasty. You are not a magus from the ancient eras, but rather based around those in more modern settings, so you will need modern principles and lessons." He crossed his arms. "Though you do have an advantage, originating from the Moon Cell already puts you ahead of most."

He didn't want her to harm herself in trying to learn Caster's methods from the get-go, even if they were low level compared to what the Heroic Spirit could accomplish. Archer was correct though, Caster, for all her good intentions, seemed to put the Digital Human on a higher bar of learning than what her Master actually was.

"Besides, it will give you something to do while we investigate everything in the base," Archer said. "Structural Analysis is such basic magecraft and low cost, I doubt you would notice any consumption of od with your abnormal reserves."

Archer has a point there, her magical energy reserves were astronomical to support a Heroic Spirit, let alone having a contract with three of them while capable of still using her personal digital magecraft.

"Alright," Hakuno replied.

"Good, now, before we enter, are you fully prepared?" He asked.

Reminded, Hakuno Kishinami brought a free hand to her Portable Terminal and debated in her mind whether to switch any of the equipped Formal Wear with another. The current set up was decent, as Strength always had its uses, but Archer never relied on pure power.

She switched out Old Rusty Sword with Protection Charm, as an increase in defenses served well in every occasion. Of course, she kept the healing Formal Wear, Phoenix Scarf, equipped.

Hopefully one day she will earn the approval of the Scarlet Formal Wear, what sort of enemy would she have to fight in order to gain such an incredibly useful recovery Code Cast?

The Digital Human put away the Portable Terminal, "I'm prepared."

As Master and Servant entered the inside interior of the once flying fortress, the Heroic Spirit of the Bow hands readied themselves for a fight that would no doubt occur upon finding the source of the dark energy that slowly grows in silence.


	57. Chapter 56

**Author's Note** : Welcome back everyone! And welcome all new readers joining us! Two things. One, I got UMU Bride on FGO! But didn't get Tamamo…

Elizabeth: "You got me though! The best idol around!"

Nobody else, unfortunately.

Elizabeth: "Don't ignore me!"

Yes, I watched Last Encore, no I don't want to talk about it. It angers me too much. As for the 2nd episode of Meal Time with the Emiya family! That was great stuff! Also, I can finally get around to playing Digimon Story: Hacker's Memory! I had pre-ordered it, and it released on my birthday, never had to time to play it through until recently.

 **Yolea Irk's** : Takeru, lol. Anycase, perhaps.

 **Demons Anarchy of Pride** : Hakuno's gotta learn new skills! She's limited with Code Casts she has now and she knows it!

 **Blarg7865** : Now we both got Bride UMU! And who knows, the changes in canon timelines are radically shifting.

 **King of Fans** : Hakuno will probably forgive him, the problem is the Servants!

 **Ultima-owner** : Or all three at once! Yikes!

 **Student** : Let's hope Hakuno can keep her Servants from killing Ken from the get-go.

 **GamerGuy** : I feel so honored! Thank you for giving this story a try!

 **Kitsunelover300** : Thank you! Thank you so much for the praise and compliments! I'm glad you've enjoyed Hakuno's story and the changes upon 02's development.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Don't fail me now beautiful wings! You're my life you're my everything! We can fly if you believe! In My Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 56: Desperation Leads To Miracles

"Yes! I did it!" Koushiro Izumi shouted to himself in a victory. It had taken quite some time to get to this point, and he had probably reinvented how networking works as the world knew it, though that might also be his self-boasting talking there

Hakuno Kishinami didn't realize how much of a technological marvel her Portable Terminal was, and she herself might also be advance human civilization as they knew it, but Koushiro would settle leaving the Digital Human be, the prodigious work brought on by the girl's device was enough.

Besides, Hakuno had enough troubles occur in her lifetime as it is.

Still, that didn't mean Koushiro Izumi didn't ponder how a Digital Human such as Hakuno Kishinami managed to come into being.

A fluke on the Digital World's part during its reconfiguration? Data that came together into human form after the Diaboromon incident? Or, perhaps, she was a rare example of Myotismon's Gateway that Gennai spoke of? Though lost in the destruction of the evil digimon's castle, it was never confirmed destroyed.

Regardless, he had managed to finally put together a program on his laptop that could locate the position of Hakuno's Portable Terminal in the Digital World, similar in function to finding a Digivice signal. With this, it will be much easier to help Hakuno since they could now detect her general position, instead of vague guesses of a region that she would let on in the D-Terminal if she'd inform them.

It wasn't pinpoint, but neither was the detection of Digivice signals, but a step in a good direction in helping the girl

"She's probably still in her base within the Bamboo Forest region," Koushiro said to himself as he started up the program. "Let's see if it works…"

A small ding noise occupied the speakers before the tracker system moved to another area altogether on the Digital World map.

"Huh?" He said, "What region is that?"

He typed a few commands on the console, and a brief map revealed a beach with a now deserted headquarters of the defeated Digimon Emperor.

Hakuno Kishinami herself now entering alongside her Servant, which Koushiro identified as Archer.

The Digidestined of Knowledge scrambled around for his D-Terminal, quickly browsing through the emails for any message concerning the Digital Human, but found only a small snippet of information Hakuno relayed concerning some traps and defenses that were best avoided when visiting her base.

He typed to the new Digidestined's Group Email Conversation.

Izzy: ["Did anyone receive an email from Hakuno?"]

It took two minutes for anyone to respond, most likely busy in the Digital World.

Cody: ["No, I haven't received any. Does she need help?"]

Izzy: ["I don't know, that's why I'm asking. I saw her entering Ken's old base using my newly written program."]

Davis: ["Nothing here. Why would she want to go back there?"]

T.K: ["No email. Maybe she lost something in the battle and went back to find it?"]

Yolei: ["Should we go back there as well? I haven't gotten anything either."]

Izzy: ["Probably be best. Hakuno doesn't know everything about the Digital World, so she might need help."]

Hikari: ["Sure, we're head that way."

Izzy: ["It'll be faster if you returned to the Real World then used the Digi-Port to shortcut your way to where she's at."]

"Hey, Izzy, you seem troubled, what's up?"

Koushiro turned around, he nearly forgotten he had invited him here, but he wanted his fellow Digidestined's advice on a particular matter concerning Hakuno Kishinami's well being, despite the girl's protest on saying she was fine in the recent mail concerning those traps.

"Joe!"

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami felt a chilling sensation of dread pass over her, the Digital Human now understood what her Servant meant prior to sensing a dark energy. This sensation was identical or similar to that world of darkness they had journeyed into to rescue Hikari. Only when they were closer to the source did the magus feel it through her own sensitivity.

She drew her attention away from training in the use of Structural Analysis, her magic circuits switching off to preserve od, even if the training used little to none, there was no telling what could occur as they approached the origin of this dread.

"Archer?" Hakuno said.

He remained quiet, his gaze focused, eyes trailing down a certain hallway that had a convergence of pipes going down it. The Servant began walking down it, Hakuno keeping up at a brisk pace, it would not do to be separated from the Heroic Spirit's side.

A discomforting silence hung in the air, the only sound being the gentle footsteps belonging to the young magus and Archer, the latter's even more so than the former.

 _Dread. Depression. Discomfort._

A fury of feelings began to weigh down on Hakuno, if it weren't for the fact her emotions were stunted due to her being a Digital Human, perhaps she would have felt more pressed by them.

Ironically, her inexperience in such feelings gave her an advantage in this place.

Step by step the duo approached the end of the hallway, guided by pipelines that led to their destination.

 _Cold. Destabilization. Wrath._

"Ah…" Hakuno forced a breath outward, that chill certainly felt real, despite the fact no frost escaped her mouth.

There it was.

It was a massive structure, and Hakuno certainly surprised by how she did not feel it beforehand when exploring the Digimon Emperor's headquarters with Caster. Perhaps, in a way, the base's power source overshadowed this dark force. The black and violet colored construct was fifteen to twenty meters tall and looked majority like a twisted, malformed spire with the exception of the top which took the shape of a dinosaurian-looking head, with a bright white glow that oozed the dark energy outward.

She didn't even want to try using a Code Cast on that, there was no telling what View Status would give as feedback.

"We should destroy it, Archer," Hakuno said.

"Agreed," Archer spoke. "I'll examine it first to see if the energy will dissipate upon the structure's destruction."

Suddenly, a deep voice replied, "It seems you have the uncanny fortune of finding the company of those who would serve as substitutes for the Dark Ocean's Master, Counter Guardian."

A twin pair of black and white short swords appeared in Archer's grasp, and both he and Hakuno looked around to spot the origin of the voice.

There, standing on top of a pillar across from the source of energy, was a humanoid figure cloaked in red with a long white stripe down the middle, within it lay a wide variety of odd golden symbols concerning three eyes and a mirrored star. On the character's neck hang a necklace made of beads with a medallion attached symboled with a reptilian eye slit.

The head was completely hooded with a black colored cloth, leaving only the eyes which were shadowed with the exception of two ominous white orbs. On the back, two black and purple wings dissimilar to any creature Hakuno could recall save for Airdramon remained folded on the sides.

A notable feature, however, was the unclothed hands, which were a sickly pale color and carrying yellow claws.

The unknown person looked down at them, its eyes glancing over Archer with a hatred, before examining Hakuno Kishinami.

"So, this is the Connected One those pitiful creatures referred to… What an extraordinary find, the potential energy far outrivals the previous human that caught my eye… Unfortunate I could not gain her either, thanks to you, Archer," He spoke with malice at the crimson-garbed Servant.

Hakuno glanced towards her Servant, wondering why this being could express such smoldering hate for the Heroic Spirit.

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage," Archer spoke. "I do not hold recollection of meeting you."

"No surprise," The unknown enemy replied. "I myself had forgotten entirely about it, a consequence of dimensional travel, before a familiar energy from four days ago displayed a remarkable shift in the Digital World, which in turn brought back the memory of our encounter, most likely another variant of yourself."

The Digital Human eyes widened at a realization that the specific date mentioned was the battle with the Digimon Emperor, likely the cause of the shift referred to Saber's Noble Phantasm. In hindsight, she should have known that a Noble Phantasm at that scale would draw unsavory attention.

Her magic circuits lit up, "Code Cast: View Status," She said, aiming the spell at the mysterious being's form.

 **Daemon.**

 **Level: Ultimate (Mega Stage for American Dub)**

 **Abilities: Unable to determine.**

This was not good. Hakuno Kishinami remembered the explanation concerning levels of Digivolution, and this particular stage was considered the final digivolution. It was so rare to find naturally that Izzy assured her that the odds of encountering one which minuscule. If an Ultimate Level Digimon such as Asuramon and Kimeramon were difficult, how would she do against a Mega Level?

If Archer had been in the state he was in the later stages of the Holy Grail War, Hakuno can say confidently that could probably beat a Mega. Though, it was a difficult matter to determine the power, since she had no examples of any Digimon in that stage until now.

Now, one was here, and it was clearly an enemy.

A use of a Command Spell might be needed during this fight.

"This time I'm not tied to anything," Daemon spoke. "I'll eradicate you, Archer! And then take that child for my own use!"

" _ **I am the bone of my sword."**_

Archer immediately went into his Aria, Hakuno Kishinami feeling the burden of an increased energy drained, but was still at a level where she could keep up. Last time, in the Dark Ocean, as Daemon called it, she could only handle up to his second line, but since then there had been a Soul Attunement.

It might be plausible that the Soul Attunement allowed her to handle up to his third line now.

"Code Cast: Defense 16!" Hakuno shouted, feeling a minor drain in her od reserves as they were converted into prana, which was directed by the Formal Wear in use of the Code Cast.

The Servant of the Bow's body lit up for a brief second, a runic symbol appearing before fading away, leaving an invisible protective veil around the Heroic Spirit.

" **Chaos Flare!"**

Archer immediately grabbed hold of Hakuno, the movement was sudden, and it slightly hurt the girl to be suddenly yanked by the Servant, but it was a needed movement, as he leapt back, the position where they stood before erupted with a tower of flame, burning heat that smoldered the area, even scorching the dark structure as if Daemon cared little for it.

"Gah!" Hakuno cried out in a jolt of pain, her body disagreeing with the abrupt movement when it was still fully recovering.

"Apologies, Master," Archer said. "But we are at a significant disadvantage here," He finished as he adjusted his hold of the magus girl, discarding his weapons to better carry his Master and make a strategic retreat.

"You cannot escape from me!" Daemon shouted as he hovered down and gave chase. "I'll turn your corpse into ash!"

A beeping sound came from the Portable Terminal.

"Worst timing," Hakuno commented.

She wasn't in a good position to investigate what it was, but she dearly hoped it was not the Digidestined. They didn't have the power to deal with this, not after Koushiro had informed her they couldn't access higher states than Champion… Well, perhaps Hikari, as the girl did say she had enough remaining Crest power for a one-time use.

Hard to believe Hakuno could recall that far back, but she's always been a logical child with a good memory.

They finally left the confining space of the pipeline tunnel, and Archer's footing took a sudden sharp turn, evading the incoming figure of Daemon who had to stop from colliding with a wall. The demonic inspired digital monster hovered in place for the briefest of the moment to adjust course.

"Archer! Red Hound Skill!" Hakuno shouted, catching the respite as an advantage.

The Servant had to drop her, causing the girl to wince as she collided with the floor, but the Digital Human didn't mind it as the Heroic Spirit projected forth a large black bow, then prana surged in his open palm as an oddly shaped blade came into place.

"Hrunting!" Archer shouted as he didn't waste a breath, pulling the blade into the bowstring and breaking it with prana, transforming it into a reddish bolt of overcharged magical energy.

It launched.

Daemon sensed the incoming threat but didn't move, instead, he brought his hands together into a fused knuckle and heaved it back as if wringing up to hit a ball.

" **Hammer Knuckle!"** He shouted and swung with might towards the incoming skill.

Hrunting impacted against Hammer Knuckle.

An explosion followed suit, Archer quickly put himself in front of his Master, allowing her to be safe from the outgoing rubble. Daemon, on the other hand, was pushed right out of the downed base, now outside in the Digital World after the explosion created a giant hole, allowing sunlight to peek through. Despite the potency of the Skill, Daemon looked relatively unharmed, unscathed, likely having dispelled most of the damage with his own attack.

"Impressive," Daemon muttered. "But I've learned some tricks of my own, Archer!"

He raised a hand, **"Darkness II!"**

Archer grabbed Hakuno against and evaded by moving forward through the hole, the Digital Human managed to catch a glimpse of the attack, their previous position suddenly having a blast of violet, dark energy comes into place. Archer must have sensed the incoming attack.

However, moving forward, despite being the best move, also left them a bit vulnerable as they were closer to Daemon's hovering position. The digimon knew this, and Archer used the wall to propel them towards the beach ground faster.

"I saw your human aid you with an ability," Daemon said. "Allow me to rid of that annoying advantage!"

He raised a hand, **"Guard Break**!"

An array of energy pressed down on both Archer and Hakuno, and the magus saw the invisible veil that was the protective Code Cast vanish away with a display of dim light.

"He can remove my defense Code Cast?" Hakuno said in shock.

Archer landed on the beach, and immediately placed Hakuno Kishinami on the ground. The girl stood and began to jog further away from the battle to avoid being shot out, but Hakuno underestimated her body's recovery, and pain racked her system that caused her to trip and fall.

"Gah," She breathed out as she attempted to stand back on her feet.

" _ **Steel is my body, and Fire is my blood."**_

Archer spoke the second line, increasing the drain of prana from Hakuno but enhancing his own abilities.

Daemon raised a hand to the sky, and a sizable object, like a fattened spear, formed from bright purple and pink light.

" **Destruction Cannon III!"** Daemon roared as he heaved the bolt straight at the Master and Servant duo.

Hakuno's eyes widened, this Digimon was entirely unlike anything she had faced beforehand. Daemon was not restricted to just one or two abilities but had a plethora of different skills to use against her Servant, even that which negated her own Code Cast enhancements. The Digital Monster fought less like his own kind and more to how a Servant did battle.

Archer raised his right arm, electric-like prana surging around it. His Master was not at a suitable distance to avoid this attack, and it would kill her in an instant on landing, so he had to defend. "Rho Aias!"

A dazzling display of light surged forth in a beautiful visual of a flower petal forming the first layer before six additional layers like circular shields formed one on top of another in a completed vintage that was the Noble Phantasm.

Daemon's skill collided with the seventh layer violently, a huge outpouring of energy spread out in many directions around it. But Rho Aias held, unable to move, Archer focused his attention on pouring prana into the defense and didn't waver as the seventh layer broke apart under pressure, leaving the sixth to deal with the attack.

But the demonic digimon refused to stand idle and circled around to the backside.

"Damn!" Archer cursed, his Master was unprotected!

Hakuno Kishinami forced herself to stand, her magic circuits active and grabbed the wrist of her left hand, the palm outstretched towards Daemon.

"You will come with me," Daemon spoke.

"Code Cast: Hack!" Hakuno shouted in rebate.

"Gah!" Daemon suddenly stepped back as his body was shot full of hostile prana and digital energy, paralyzing him for the briefest moment and causing minor pain. "You… Human…" His anger rose, "Fine, I'll take you half dead then!"

The Code Cast hold held him for a second, and Hakuno found herself face to face with the Digimon without protection.

 _Pain_.

Hakuno found herself collapsing on the floor, her hand shakingly reaching for her left side, visual wavering, and she touched something warm.

 _Blood._

She was bleeding, she was physically injured, her entire body protested in sharp pain that overwhelmed her senses.

 _She's dying_.

The Digital Human barely could recall Rho Aias dispersing, having repelled the earlier attack, and Archer engaging with Daemon, forcing him back.

 _It hurts. It hurts. It hurts._

Her vision was blacking out and clearing over and over, catching snippets of the fight, she felt the magical drain from her Servant completely vanish, most likely now forcing himself to use only his own reserves via Independent Action.

 _She's going to die. She's going to die. She's going to die._

No… No… She… She refuses to die here!

 _Pain. Pain. Pain._

Hakuno Kishinami stubbornly rejects death, this was not the first time she had brushed so close to it, and it would not take her!

 _She refuses._

It would not defeat her, as it had not during the Holy Grail War, as it had not when she left the Moon Cell's Core! So, it would not again here!

"Hakuno! Hakuno!"

The magus girl took in a gasp of air, her entire body was racked with pain, but her vision finally focused, there was an older boy above her, his hands covered in blood… Her blood… The red crimson liquid, however, also had small digital particles similar to the Moon Cell's data blue coloring, floating in small bits out of it.

Well, that would make sense, she was a Moon Cell entity, a Digital Human…

"Good, good," The boy said, he had blue hair… How odd. "Stay awake, don't ever fall asleep," He said to her.

She felt pain but noticed he was pressing something against the wound.

"Will she be alright, Joe?" Another voice, Hikari, said.

"She's stubbornly keeping herself awake, thank goodness," The now identified Joe spoke. "Hand me my first aid kit in the bag!"

When did the Digidestined arrive…?

She couldn't speak, her mind was too occupied with the pain, Hakuno could only focus on keeping herself alive as Joe treated her injury.

"Keep the child alive, I owe her a debt," Another voice, unknown to her, spoke. "I will aid against the demon."

Hakuno eyes trailed over, and spotted the standing form of Asuramon, her heart nearly raced, but she forced it down. The Digimon looked at her, nodded, and then moved out of the range of her vision, towards the battlefield. Above him, flew Angemon.

"Hand of Fate! Hiyaaaah!" Angemon roared in fury, a beam of light blasting forth, but Daemon dodged it.

"None of our digimon has the power to face one like that," Takeru said in frustration.

Daisuke walked up, fists clenched, "It doesn't matter! I'm not going to sit around and do nothing!" He pointed to the injured magus, "Hakuno is relying on us!"

"Kari!" Gatomon shouted.

"I know," Hikari said with determination, standing up tall, "It's now or never!" Her eyes closed in focused, and suddenly the Digidestined girl's body lit up with a brilliant pink!

Her Digivice then matched her color and started vibrating in response.

 _Perfect Evolution_

" _Gatomon shinka…!"_

In a shining bright light of pink hues, Gatomon's form was enwrapped by it. The digimon's body shifted dramatically, the cat-like form changing into one nearly identical to a human, radiant angelic wings, with snow white colors, and matching clothes conjured in place. The finishing touch, being a metallic helmet that covered the upper face and eyes completely.

" _Angewomon!"_

"Child of Light!" Daemon's voice roared. "You dare interfere?"

"I dare?" Hikari questioned, "How dare you harm Hakuno!" She exclaimed while she pointed at the Digimon accusingly. "Go, Angewomon!"

"As you wish!" Angewomon charged alongside Asuramon, Daemon hovered back away, no doubt knowing his weakness towards Holy Digimon. But was intercepted when Archer emerged out of some rubble and shot blades at him with arrows, causing the Digital Monster to evade.

Hakuno moved herself to the side a bit.

"Whoa, wait, Hakuno," Joe protested. "You're too injured to move-"

The Digital Human immediately spat out blood that had come up her throat onto the sand, the red liquid partially digitized in data far more advanced than even the Digital World.

"Oh," Joe said in understanding, he looked back to the others. "I need someone to hold her while I seal the wound."

The Digidestined noticeably shifted in discomfort, but it was Cody that stepped forth and walked behind Hakuno Kishinami, laying his hands on her.

"Sorry," Cody apologized for some unknown reason. "But you really do need to stay still while Joe helps you."

"Why… Are you here?" Hakuno questioned.

"Oh come on," Daisuke said. "You can't expect us not to be here after all we've been through together!" He finished.

 _Her heartbeat pumped loudly, filled with Courage and Friendship._

"Davis is right," Yolei made herself known. "It doesn't matter if the bad guy is a hundred times stronger than we are, if you need help, we will be there in a heartbeat!"

 _Another beat, the warmth of Love and Sincerity._

"You're always so secretive," Cody said. "I think you should really learn to be more vocal to us, Hakuno, we are your friends after all."

 _Yet another, Knowledge and Reliability._

Takeru stepped forward, "And friends don't abandon other friends. Especially when they need help."

 _Louder this time, Hope._

"No matter what happens," Hikari spoke. "You can always rely on us to light your way to get your wish. You want to live in the Real World, don't you?" She questioned. "Then we will do everything we can to help you do just that!"

 _The radiant Light._

"I'm sorry…" Hakuno trailed off, tears falling down her cheeks, "I'm sorry!"

"Don't be," Joe replied. "They're not blaming you at all."

"He's right," Takeru said. "It was never your fault."

"After all," Yolei began.

Hikari finished it, "That's just who you are."

"We aren't asking you to change," Cody said. "Just be more open to us."

"Otherwise," Daisuke spoke. "How can we be better friends to help you out?"

Hakuno's eyes widened.

 _Miracle._

A golden light shined out the Crest around Hakuno's neck, and a digital voice came out of the Digital Human's Portable Terminal.

 **["D-3 Connections Established."]**

 **["New Code Cast Acquired."]**

 _Magic Circuits surged with energy._

Hakuno Kishinami sat upright, Cody letting her move, she raised a hand at Daisuke, Yolei, and Cody. "I trust you!" She roared in defiance. "Code Cast: Prana Transfer!"

Daisuke, Yolei, and Cody's D-3's lit up in reply, all displaying the exact same phase. It was a moment that would alter history, changing the relationship between Hakuno Kishinami and the Digidestined!

 _Code Cast Evolution_


	58. Chapter 57

**Author's Note** : CODE CASTO! EVOLUTION! Welcome back to Digital/Extra, everybody! I'm sure you were hyped to your heart's content the last chapter! Good news! As stated in Lunar Hearth, I finally got Tamamo! Now I nearly have all the Extraverse Servants! (Except Jeanne, Gilgamesh, and Iskandar).

Hehe, I'm happy to see some of you understood the link to Fate/Digital Hazard I made! Yes, it's the very same Daemon! A nod to my fellow author of Fate x Digimon crossovers.

 **Shikyo No Kyoufu** : Cue _Accentier_ by Eir Aoi.

 **AetherEru** : Yes, it's the very same Daemon!

 **Ultima-owner** : The Miracles of the Digiverse will bring forth victory, I hope!

 **EvanderAdvent** : Haha, thank you! But I'm not Zelretch, let's hope not to bring him anywhere near Hakuno!

 **Enginner4Ever** : Well, what is known is that you want to see Ulforceveedramon.

 **Random Joe** : Does Hakuno Kishinami age? The answer to this story is yes, her lifespan is up for debate though.

 **Yolea Irk's** : Thanks! Only those with D-3 Digivices will be able to use Code Cast Evolution.

 **Yoshiki-909** : Who knows! Let's find out!

 **Demons Anarchy of Pride** : I have debated about Moon Crux for so long. But the Regalia doesn't exist in Digital/Extra, so no Moon Crux form.

 **Student** : FRIENDSHIP POWER, AM I RIGHT? But, what are the consequences tied to new discovery? How does Code Cast Evolution function? Guess we'll find out together!

 **Felipexza** : ¡Gracias! Mis amigos y mi familia siempre han elogiado mi imaginación. Ahora, continuemos siguiendo el viaje de Hakuno.

 **King of Fans** : Not to mention, Hakuno still has her Command Spells. I'm sure they'll at least beat back Deamon!

 **The unsung antihero** : If you do an attempt at a Hakuno fic, I'll give it a read!

 **Battlesny** : It sure feels like they did it that way, the 01 Digidestined's Crests were sacrificed to cast a protective veil over the Digital World and free the Four Guardians from their imprisonment. But, do not fret, I'm not having Ken sacrifice his Crest of Kindness!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Don't fail me now beautiful wings! You're my life you're my everything! We can fly if you believe! In my Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 57: Loose Victory

 _Code Cast Evolution_

" _Veemon Code Cast shinka…!"_

A bright cyan light enveloped the blue dinosaur, a combination of futuristic data particles and magical energy surged around the Digital Monster like electric currents. The digimon's form grew, muscles bulging throughout and three horns, two on the back, one on the nostril appeared. Finally, a V-shaped symbol dotted on the creature's stomach.

" _Veedramon!"_

" _Hawkmon Code Cast shinka…!"_

Lighting up with a cyan light, the bird digimon shifted dramatically as lunar data and magical energy covered its body. It's figure changed into a ball of features, before sprouting two black legs with two crimson talons each, and then an oversized white head, like an avian skull, came into being with multiple leaf-like features sprouting from the back as hair.

" _Kiwimon!"_

" _Armadillomon Code Cast shinka…!"_

The Digital Monster was encased in a cyan light as its entire figure grew in size with a burst of advanced data and magical energy, the underbelly and skin took on a pale white tone, and black hard substance like armor covers the top half along with the joints of four legs. It appeared in the shape of a prehistoric dinosaur, with a large horn forming above its nostril.

" _Monochromon!"_

"They digivolved!" Takeru remarked in shock.

Hikari was equally surprised, "Code Cast Digivolution? I've never heard of a digivolution like that before!" She exclaimed.

Daisuke raised a fist with a grin plastered on his face, "Right! Now we have Champion level too!" He yelled. "Maybe even more powerful than normal!"

"Hold up," Yolei suddenly released a breath. "Is it just me, or do you guys also feel a bit… Drained?"

Cody nodded, "Now that you mentioned it, Yolei, I do feel a bit more tired than before Code Cast Digivolution happened."

The goggle-head boy looked at them, he frowned, "Huh… Yeah, that's weird," He patted his chest. "I feel a bit winded all the sudden, but otherwise I'm good."

Takeru slammed a fist into an open palm, "I get it! It must have used up your energy more than usual! Just like how Hakuno said her Servants take magical energy, the Code Cast Digivolution must've required something similar!"

"That does make sense," Yolei remarked. "It is a Digivolution that became possible due to Hakuno- Wait, is she okay!?"

The Digidestined turned to Joe, who was currently tended to Hakuno Kishinami, the Digital Human who was currently laying on the ground, breathing heavily with her eyes closed and sweat dripping down her face.

"She looks awful," Hikari said with concern.

Joe nodded, "Hakuno is exhausted, I bet that trick of hers cost her." He opened the first aid kit on the side, revealing with an assortment of medical supplies and picked up a packet, opening it to reveal sterile gauze sponges that he used to apply directly to the wound.

"Gah!" Hakuno immediately responded with a shout of pain, even if she was forcing herself to remain still in the knowledge that Joe needed to treat her.

The older Digidestined didn't so much as glance at the others, "Focus on the battle, I'll keep my attention on helping her."

"Can't you give her some aspirin? To help with the pain?" Yolei questioned.

"Not with her potentially going into shock," Joe responded. "She's already filled with adrenaline, that's numbing the pain as is."

The sound of an explosion rocked the area, the three newly digivolved digimon: Veedramon, Kiwimon, and Monochromon stood protectively in front of the humans.

"I feel the power flowing through me," Veedramon spoke.

Kiwimon stepped forward, "Indeed, stronger than I thought a champion form would be like," He spoke.

"We best hurry," Monochromon spoke, "The others will need all the help they can get."

Angemon and Angewomon were forced back, each winded and worn out, the two angel digimon looked over towards the newly evolved trio of digital monsters.

Angemon spoke, "Be careful, he most likely a mega, most of our attacks barely scratch him."

"Indeed," Angewomon replied. "Perhaps he's gaining power from somewhere?"

Archer, the Servant of the Bow, leaped back to their position, "Unlikely, given where he appeared, it's more of the case the dark energies are allowing him access to his full might. We must destroy the entire base."

The male-appearing angel looked towards him, "What do you have in mind? I don't believe any of us Digimon have that sort of destructive scale."

Angewomon shook her head, "If Archer is correct, even if we destroy the base, Daemon would still be here."

"We'll have to make him retreat," Archer replied.

"Watch out!" Angemon warned.

" **Chaos Flare!"** Daemon shouted as the Mega-Level Digimon shot forth spheres of dark flame out of his hands.

Monochromon and Veedramon charged forth.

"Volcanic Strike!" Monochromon shouted as the dinosaurian monster spat out a giant fireball.

"V-Nova Blast!" Veedramon exclaimed, jaws opening wide and a blue arrow fired from his mouth.

The two abilities soared through the air and collided with the dark flame spheres, canceling each other out in a show of explosive might.

Kiwimon came running by, and tiny, chibi-like versions of itself suddenly flew from its body. "Pummel Peck!" He shouted as the little creatures flew with breakneck speed, entering into the dust cloud and exploded multiple times supposedly on Daemon before returning back, charred, to Kiwimon's body.

Daemon was forced to fly back, sneering at the Digidestined's partner and at Archer, there was a sense of confusion with him, "This doesn't make sense," he remarked. "How can a champion level's attacks actually sting? They shouldn't have the power to be so much as even noticeable!" He exclaimed in anger.

"Good grief," The voice of Asuramon spoke out.

"Hm?" Daemon turned. "And what does a lowly ultimate like yourself have business here?"

Asuramon stood there with all four hands folded in front of himself. "When I was minding my own business a few weeks back, I got careless in my duty. How annoying that I had to be encased in the irritating Dark Spiral…" He looked up to Daemon. "So when that girl freed me, I never had a chance to show my appreciation. Until now, when an evil appears before her, that I get the chance to repay the receipt!"

His four fists clenched into a fighting stance, enveloped in flame. "Prepare yourself, Daemon! Fire Fist of Shiva!"

"Useless!' Daemon shouted as he turned to face the Hindu-inspired monster, **"Slash Nail!"** Claws came up and began slashing at furious speeds.

"Ora!" Asuramon roared as his fists shot out like shotgun shells, keeping up with the pace with the Mega Digimon.

* * *

The Servant of the Bow, Archer, had to willingly resist facepalming at the ridiculous duel between Daemon and Asuramon. But, putting that aside, the current situation was not in their favor, even putting into account the newly attained power states of the Digidestineds' partners. Daemon, a mega-level monster, just displayed to large strength gap from the ultimate stage, and since Archer lacked his full capabilities, wouldn't be able to pull off a victory unless sacrificing himself.

It wasn't an option.

His Master was critically injured, but her sheer willpower in the face of death is one he'd grown to respect. She would make it through it, with her now receiving medical aid that stabilizes her condition, all that held her back was just the need to rest.

Of course, Archer could not take her magical energy at this time, given she just expended some towards the Digidestined to obtain those new forms. The magus was in no condition to spare prana to her Servant.

Thankfully, that's why Independent Action served its increasingly useful purpose.

They didn't need to pull off a victory, just make a tactical retreat. Asuramon could not access the more dangerous aspects of Wrath with allies nearby, but neither would Daemon allow the Digidestined and his Master to escape.

So… There was a reason why he has now retreated further away to a nearby hilltop, not too far as to evade Daemon's sight… But just perfect for what's next.

" _ **I have created over a thousand blades."**_

"Trace, on," Archer spoke under his breath, a sense of nostalgia filled him with those words, but he cast it aside…

A large bow appeared in the Servant's left hold, condensed prana circuited around the Heroic Spirit with a display of supernatural awe and wonder, as well as terrifying repercussions that awaited. Archer breathed deep, and opened his right palm in the air to the side, an orb of magical energy came into being, changing shape and form into an ancient sword with a drill-like blade.

Daemon seemed to take notice the danger he was in.

"Archer!" Daemon broke free from Asuramon's barrage, but not without injury, the cloak he had on was scuffled and slightly torn, revealing parts of the hidden body within. The digimon put two claws together, and an orb of flame started to grow in between the hands as Daemon drew them apart.

"Hand of Fate, hiya!" Angemon's voice roared with a battle cry, and a beam meant to purify evil struck against Daemon's side.

"Gah!" Daemon exclaimed in slight pain, but remained resolute, even if the angel's attack was specifically aimed to be effective against evil digimon, it still didn't have enough power to significantly harm the mega.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon had a bow of her own, and she drew forth an arrow made of light, that sparked with incredible energies. She released, and the arrow flew forth to do its duty in eliminating all trace of Daemon.

"V-Nova Blast!" Veedramon roared out a light blue arrow from his mouth like a small beam.

" **Chaos Flame!"** Daemon shouted then a huge pillar of dark flame erupted out of his hands like a torrent, which collided with Angewomon and Veedramon's attacks, creating a stalemate.

"Now!" Angewomon shouted as she, and the rest of the digimon partners retreated. "Monochromon has taken the children away!"

Daemon, though preoccupied with conjuring his technique, glanced around briefly for a sight of the Digidestined and the curious connected girl, only to find them retreating far back on top of a Monochromon that was one of their partners.

Then Asuramon grabbed him from behind.

They had distracted him!

Archer brought the mystical blade to the bowstring, and pulled back against it, the shape of it changing, shifting into a narrow arrow-like object. A glow of red energy burst outward as prana discharged into the _noble phantasm_ he had projected into existence.

"My core is twisted in madness, Caladbolg II!" The Servant spoke with little emotion.

And released.

A blue streak soared through the air faster than a bullet.

Daemon only had time to say one thing as he tried to shake off Asuramon, "Damn you, Archer!"

Then… An explosion shook the area as the Digimon Emperor's base was blown sky high, both Daemon and Asuramon engulfed in the fire and flames.

Archer watched his handiwork only for a moment before quietly vanishing into motes of magical energy, disappearing into his astral state so to make his own tactical retreat. He knew that Daemon would survive that blast, but even worse for wear the dark digimon would make a formidable enemy, best to assure his Master and their allies manage a clean getaway for another day.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami opened her eyes, the sight above the familiar texture of her Private Room, the magus turned her head, and noticed the sleeping form of her Servant, Caster, enveloping her in a warm embrace, snuggled and comfortable with her proclaimed husband. The Digital Human shifted, but was immediately greeted with a slightly numb pain in her lower left abdomen.

Hakuno put a hand on where the pain originated from, only to find bandaged wrapped around her entire abdomen, an especially thicker part felt on the injury.

The room was dimly lit, and Hakuno Kishinami could tell with the lighting that it was possible in the middle of the night, she had awakened quite early apparently.

She was also half-naked, someone had undressed her out of the new clothing she obtained in the Real World.

The door slid open into the room, revealing the figure of an older boy with blue hair, pale skin, and prescribed glasses with brown frames adorning his face. He was wearing a blue vest, and a white button-down shirt underneath it, along with gray pants. The vest, in particular, had a blood stain splattered along the sleeves.

"You're awake?" He seemed shocked. "That's good," He recovered though. "We never got to meet before, I'm Joe, Joe Kido. My partner digimon is Gomamon. I came with the others when you were in trouble and helped patch up your injuries. Though honestly, I never expected you to be up until tomorrow at least."

Hakuno tried to move upright, but Joe raised a hand.

"You should keep down, I was coming in this room to change your wound dressing," He said as he brought out a First Aid Kit into view, walking around the room and sitting just to the side.

The Digital Human looked to him, "Doctor?" She asked curiously.

He shook his head, "I came from a lineage of medical practitioners, so I learned quite a bit from my family, even if I didn't have a desire to be a doctor. Though, after I became a Digidestined, I decided to learn a bit more in case of emergencies… Seems to have paid off now," He explained.

"Oh…" Hakuno trailed off, still, it seemed the Digidestined had a person with medical knowledge in their group. That was good, she could recount a few times where the NPC Nurse, Sakura, saved her from a few bad ends in the Holy Grail War.

 _Such as being struck with a poison from the Yew Tree, that had been a very unpleasant courtesy from the enemy Archer, Robin Hood._

"You mind?" He questioned with a finger pointed towards her body, more specifically, at the bandage dressings.

She gave him a confused glanced, "No, why would I?"

"Ah… " He stuttered for a second. "You don't much experience in that yet I see," Joe stated as he took off the sheets, causing Hakuno to shiver involuntary at the sudden chill due to her half-naked state, while Caster stirred.

Caster sat upright, "Darn… Oh, morning…!" She stopped herself when she realized it was late hour. "Night, Master?"

"Yes, it's night, Caster," Hakuno replied. "How did you get Saber to agree with you being here?" The magus girl questioned as she moved a bit to allow Joe to easily access the bandage dressings and remove them.

"We made a deal," The fox Servant replied. "You were so hurt, I just had to stay with you, but the roman wanted to as well! So, I made it so that she'll get one time in the bathtub with you in exchange for me sleeping with you tonight, keeping you comfortable as you recover… Again," She frowned at that last word, no doubt disliking the fact her Master had been so heavily wounded.

The Heroic Spirit's eyes trailed down to Hakuno's injury, the blistered wound colored a deep red, dried red flakes covered the now worn down gauze that Joe removed, but from the sealed wound a strange display of blue data particles floated around it.

Joe took only a glance at it, before looking to Hakuno, "Izzy already told all us older kids that you're a Digital Human. I'm still surprised, but I guess you having data from your wounds would make sense."

"Am I healing well?" Hakuno questioned.

"Of course you are, Master!" Caster replied.

"You'll be fine, but you should stay here for a few days. I'll be gone tomorrow, your partner, Archer, said he had skill in first aid. He'll keep you treated," Joe said. "Tonight though, Archer and Gomamon are taking the watch of your base outside."

"Thank you," Hakuno said.

He applied something to her wound that Hakuno had to flinch in reflex at the stinging sensation it caused, it still hurt. He noticed this, and pulled out a bottle, uncapping it and dropping a pill in his open palm, then handed a glass of water that was standing on the floor just a little aways.

"Here," Joe spoke. "It's an over-the-counter painkiller, should help you sleep through the pain."

Hakuno Kishinami took it without question, trusting the older Digidestined boy, as she had learned to do so during the battle many hours ago.

Caster looked back and forth, "How long until my husband is recovered, healer?" She spoke.

"For a normal human, different kinds of injury could take weeks to months, but given Hakuno's unique nature, the timeframe may drastically shorten. Digimon heal much faster than humans do, so a similar speed may apply to her," Joe spoke, looking thoughtful. "Seeing how much the injury has already healed… I'll say Hakuno will be reasonably healed in one to two weeks time, but it's just a crude estimate."

He finished wrapping a new dressing, then placed the sheets on the girl to cover her.

He packed up the First Aid Kit, placed it against the wall, then stood up. "I'll leave you to rest."

With that, Joe Kido left the room, gently sliding the door closed again.

"You alright, Master?" Caster spoke.

Hakuno lightly tapped the bandages, then looked to Caster, "I'll be fine, Joe is correct, I just need to rest and heal," She smiled. "I'm sure with you, Saber, and Archer, I'll recover in no time."

Caster nodded, and rest her head on Hakuno's shoulder, the magus girl lying comfortably on the futon. "I'll always be at your side," The fox Servant spoke.

"... I know," Hakuno replied as drowsiness returned and drifted the Digital Human off to sleep along with the lovable fox maiden.


	59. Chapter 58

**Author's Note** : Welcome back to Digital/Extra, everybody! Glad to see many of you enjoyed the previous chapter! I've been playing a lot of New Game Plus on Hard difficulty with Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth recently. That game is just so good! Still haven't gotten around to Hacker's Memory, though I did see it update while I was gaming, haha.

 **Yolea Irk's** : I will say that Daemon is not Mummymon, different factions.

 **Dsgundam00** : I did say before that there will be no more Servants, so don't expect me making Digimon into Servants either.

 **Demons Anarchy of Pride** : Moon Crux is a transformation done with the Regalia. This is Extra Hakuno, she does not have the Regalia, neither are they inside the Moon Cell.

 **Student** : There was no way Hakuno or the Digidestined could win that battle, thankfully, Code Cast Evolution gave them the edge needed to retreat!

 **MaxHD2940** : Yep! It's a New Game Plus boss in Fate/Extra! I already got her in FGO now!

 **Battlesny** : Oh yeah, Veemon did say that. Huh, what you know!

 **The unsung antihero** : Not surprising, while Kiwimon and Monochromon have been featured in 01 and 02, Veedramon is exclusively a Manga and Game-only digimon.

 **King of Fans** : All I needed was to have Tamamo sleep with the little squirrel that is Hakuno-chan! And yep, you got down Hakuno's next steps down pretty good.

 **No Fanfic No Life** : Thank you for the compliment. While I appreciate a long fight scene as the next guy, such battles are unnecessarily extended. This is Fate and Digimon, not Dragon Ball Z!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Don't fail me now beautiful wings! You're my life you're my everything! We can fly if you believe! In My Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 58: The 3rd Soul Attunement

"Izzy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's on your mind, Yolei?" Koushiro replied to the younger Digidestined girl.

The duo of computer geeks sat at a deli, it was the afternoon lunch hour in the midst of summer, and it was quite hot and humid outside. A cool sandwich and drink were quite enticing and they happened to bump into one another upon sight of the restaurant, as such, decided to eat together.

Yolei had questions, thoughts that needed answers concerning a recent topic that occurred in the Digital Human. While it was related to their Digital Human friend, it wasn't so much directed towards Hakuno.

"It's about Code Cast Digivolution," Yolei said. "Hawkmon never obtained the Champion form before, but I know from Takeru that normal Digivolution supposedly borrows energy from us to accomplish?" She questioned.

Koushiro sipped on a lemonade before placing it down, "I see the confusion. Allow me to clarify how we Digidestined let our Digimon digivolve."

Yolei nodded and listened intently, her digimon partner, the in-training form of Hawkmon known as Poromom, munching on some potato chips.

"There are still mysterious in how Digivolution works," Koushiro began. "But in a simple explanation, Digivolution for us Digidestined works by sharing an influx of emotional energy from the human partner, channeled through the Digivice, into their digimon."

"Emotional energy?" Yolei questioned.

"It's not as simple as you might think," Koushiro said. "It has to be a strong emotion, especially when it's the first time your Digimon digivolves into a higher state. When that moment occurs, you know how you'll feel to trigger it, and it gets easier over time. However, it goes in two parts, as the Digimon must also share their portion of digital energy. This is why they can't digivolve if their extremely hungry or too injured, as they don't have the data to spare on their part to begin Digivolution."

She nodded, "Okay, but what about Code Cast Digivolution?" She asked then took a bite out of a sandwich.

"Well, I only have a conjecture about how it works," Koushiro said. "I took what you guys explained along with what we know about of how Hakuno handles her Servants, and it seems like the most plausible theory on how it works."

"And?" Yolei said, swallowing beforehand.

"I say, Hakuno's magical energy, as we know she is a magus," Koushiro started. "It bypasses the requirements on the Digimon's part, meaning theoretically, she can make our Digimon partners digivolve even if they lack the means to do so. But it also requires more than just the average amount of emotional energy on our part, so it takes our stamina to fill the part. This is why the Champion form made with Code Cast Digivolution is more powerful, as the state is like a supercharged variant of the normal Digivolution."

"So Hakuno can make Hawkmon digivolve to Kiwimon even if he's hurt or hungry? And it'll be more powerful than what his normal champion form could be?" Yolei wanted to confirm.

"Yes, at least, that's what I've come up with so far," Koushiro replied.

"I guess that explains it now…" Yolei nodded in acceptance. "Still, I hope she's okay, that last battle was brutal."

"Joe took care of her, he's very reliable," Koushiro responded.

"Yeah I know," Yolei said, thinking back to one day where they helped Joe and Gomamon in a more winter-settled biome within the Digital World. "Wonder what's she doing right now."

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami pressed a hand against the bandages around the wound, the injuries she had received yesterday had yet to fully heal, and would probably take a bettermost of a week before she would be one-hundred percent recovered. Thankfully, she wasn't feeling any worse due to the painkiller, and also some delicious tea that soothed her body.

The Digital Human sat comfortably in the living room, waiting for Caster to finish meal preparations so that she may have lunch. The aroma that came from the kitchen was enticing, and Hakuno had to resist heading into the place to sneak a bite, uncooked or not, she was starving.

But, the magus restrained herself.

Her mind thought back to what was truly important, there was a lot of new information to be sorted through, not to mention the knowledge that a new enemy, Daemon, was most likely still out there.

There three different factions Hakuno had to be wary of, of which she only information about two, the third having yet to reveal themselves.

The first was concerning the unknown man and his accomplices in the Digital World that struck against her base, albeit unsuccessfully, in her absence. Archer had identified the Digimon to be Arukenimon and Mummymon, of which both had human-like guises and had some sort communication and relationship with the mysterious man she met in the Real World.

The second, Daemon, which Hakuno assumed that he, and whatever lies beyond that source of dark energy, represented the 'Darkness' that Gennai warned her about and the whole debacle that Wizardmon informed the Digidestined of. The demonic digimon also happened to have information concerning Archer, knowledge that even Hakuno herself didn't have or couldn't remember.

Finally, the forces of 'Light' which still remain a mystery to her, nothing of any sort has shown itself concerning it. But, she would not disregard the fact that they were real.

They were underprepared for the power of a mega, especially Hakuno herself, she had been decimated when it managed to get around Archer. So, likely, Daemon, and whichever other mega, would likely get around Saber and Caster as well.

She needed to better prepare herself.

 _Her magic circuits switched on._

Despite her injury, it had no effect on her inner magic circuits, she had replenished most of her od, inner magical energy, overnight in her sleep.

Hakuno Kishinami placed a hand on her now empty teacup, breathing in, then releasing the held breath in a long drawn out manner. She focused, channeling the od within into usable magical energy, prana, through and up her arm and towards the inanimate object. She had practiced this that night with Caster, and briefly more alongside Archer in the now.

"Structural Analysis," The magus girl whispered underneath her breath.

The prana gently went over the object, invisible to the naked eye, and she felt brief snippets of information be brought up in her forethoughts. A basic composition that made up the teacup, it was useless information, but it held meaning to her progress as a magus.

It really was like Code Cast: View Status… Though, it gives a different sort of feedback.

 _Magic circuits returned to a state of dormancy_.

Archer materialized into the physical world from the astral state, "Very good, you learn quickly," He complimented on her success. "Practice it until you become familiar with the process, then we shall move on to another basic."

She looked at him, if he, and her other Servants, were stronger than they could more easily handle ultimate level Digimon, and perhaps give them a better chance against a mega. She doubted it would be as simple as suddenly being able to defeat ultimates like with rookie digital monsters, but it would make it slightly less dangerous.

Soul Attunement.

It had been a long while since the previous one, a number of events had occurred since then, with all three of the Heroic Spirits under contract with her.

Her Servants would be against interacting with the Holy Stone, however, as not only were they rightfully cautious against something that acted on their Master without any known goal, but in her current injured state, they would be anxious.

"Tada! A perfect meal for my husband!" Caster's voice exclaimed as three separate dishes were placed on the table in front of the Digital Human.

Hakuno Kishinami set her thoughts aside as hunger took over, she looked at the meal and noticed something.

"Where did you get all these fish?" She asked curiously.

"I have my ways," Caster said with a smile, her ears twitching.

Archer answered, "As you were still asleep in the morning, she ventured. Probably used witchcraft as a fishing aid."

"Don't spoil my secrets!" Caster exclaimed while waving a hand at the bowman. "How is she supposed to take it out of context if you explain everything?"

He arched an eyebrow at the fox priestess, "You are assuming she could take it out of context in the first place?"

"Well, yeah… Wait…" Caster paused for a second, "Alright, you have a solid point," She admitted with her tail drooping.

"Umu, not for the lack of trying, fox!" Saber suddenly made herself known in the room as the doorway into her own chambers opened wide to reveal the Servant. "But our Master lacks such carnal desires."

Caster eyed Saber, "With your title, if our Master was male, then he would not be clueless with you at the helm."

"Mhm," Saber responded with a nod. "While Praetor would no doubt be a handsome boy, I like pretty girls better."

"Y-You didn't even deny that you would-!"

"Another time, ladies!" Archer interrupted the two Servants.

In the entire conversation, Hakuno Kishinami just ate the meal presented to her. It was quite delicious, and she wondered if Caster got her hands on a new recipe. Perhaps, while scouring through the Private Room, she came across a cookbook? It wasn't too far-fetched, this place was heavily influenced by old Japanese architecture, so recipes related to the island nation revolved around much sea life.

The Digital Human was no expert in culinary differences in the vast cultures of the world, after all, while the library in SERAPH's fake school was extensive in history, Hakuno didn't have the luxury to just spend all her hours delving into it, especially on less important topics not related to the enemy Servant's identity.

She did come across a cake recipe once though, never had the chance to try it out though, Caster had been with her in that vague memory.

Speaking of memories, the third week of the Moon Cell's Holy Grail War had finally begun to clear, as the adventurers with all three Servants finally settled. It was quite amazing she could recall all this information, as a normal human probably couldn't remember it all.

Another benefit to being a Digital Human it seems.

It still felt odd how she could recall herself doing three distinctly different things at the exact same point in time.

"It was delicious, Caster," Hakuno said, placing the silverware back on the table.

"Of course!" Caster said. "I did my best, and made sure it had lots of nutrients so you can recover!"

Hakuno Kishinami stood up, "I need to do Soul Attunement," She spoke.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Archer replied.

Saber frowned, "Praetor, you've never interacted with that rock while in an injured state."

"I have to agree with the other two," Caster voiced her own opinion. "You can put it off for another time!"

The magus girl shook her head, "There's no telling when we will engage in combat again," She said. "I'll rather be prepared than be caught unaware while I'm stuck recovering." Hakuno finished saying as she made her way towards the entryway of the Holy Stone's hidden room underground.

All three Heroic Spirits followed her down, the cavernous surroundings giving way to white marble-like decoration inscribed with strange, indecipherable markings.

Hakuno Kishinami released a held breath as she caught sight of a large boulder embedded partially in the floor, an equally sized golden holy ring enveloped around it gave the object a mystical appearance. She glanced back towards her Servants, reassuring them, then reached a hand out towards the powerful Holy Stone.

 _Her magic circuits flared to life once again as her magical energy established a connection._

 _ **Connection Established.**_

The now familiar, genderless voice echoed in the Digital Human's mind.

 _ **Partner Link(s) Detected. Bond Type: Master.**_

 _ **Entity: Hakuno Kishinami. Master. Digital Human.**_

 _ **Crest Detected. Designation: Miracles.**_

Hakuno blinked in surprise, she hadn't expected the Holy Stone to respond to the Crest that hung around her neck.

 _ **Attempting to establish a connection with the Moon Cell…**_

Of course, it would continue to try that again, was the Digital World truly interested in the Moon Cell? She supposed it made sense, they were both constructs of data in origin, though she feared the Moon Cell would completely overtake the Digital World.

 _ **Error. Network disrupted.**_

 _ **Function: Soul Attunement.**_

 _ **Eligible Partner(s): Servant Saber, Servant Archer, Servant Caster.**_

The Digital Human nodded, she reached and pulled forth the Portable Terminal, accessing it and into her personal Matrix whereby she can view her Servant's status and select which best the upgrade.

The first, Saber, seeing how she had been using the Servant of the Sword, it would best to focus on Nero's physical attributes. An additional rank in Endurance will greatly help in handling difficult opponents, and greatly lessen the strain of having to constantly heal her, reserving magical energy for the Servant's own Skills. If the Soul Attunement can allow access to Trice-Setting Sun, then Saber's survivability would increase dramatically… Of course, that was also if it lessened the prana drain.

 **Servant: Saber**

 **Strength: C-**

 **Endurance: D to C- (Selected)**

 **Agility: D to D+**

 **Magic: E+**

 **Luck: D- to D+**

Saber's Luck attribute increasing was no surprise to Hakuno Kishinami, and the ability to stave off more random scenarios might prove useful in critical moments. As for Agility, that also was a good increase, as while a minor addition, would help the Servant avoid hits that her newly ranked Endurance couldn't take.

Next in line, Archer, which would immediately be Magic. As his Skill-set seemed to rely heavily on his own branch of magecraft, it would be very beneficial for the Servant to have a higher attribute in it.

 **Servant: Archer**

 **Strength: D to D+**

 **Endurance: D- to D**

 **Agility: C**

 **Magic: D to C- (Selected)**

 **Luck: E**

His Strength and Endurance increasing would prove its worth in the future, Hakuno had no doubts about that, with them increasing as well as Magic, Daemon would surely have a more difficult time than before against the bowman.

Finally, Caster, she needed Agility. While an increase in magical ability might make her a powerhouse, it would be a fruitless effort if she was heavily injured before she could bring down the opponent. As such, an increase in speed and dexterity would do wonders for the fox priestess.

 **Servant: Caster**

 **Strength: D-**

 **Endurance: E+**

 **Agility: D to C- (Selected)**

 **Magic: C- to C+**

 **Luck: D**

"Huh?" Hakuno spoke in a bit of surprise. Unlike the other two Servants, Caster had increased in only one other attribute, that being Magic. While it was a slightly bigger increase than the others, it still marked a bit of concern on why none of the three other attributes had an increase.

Perhaps, in some way, she was reaching the pinnacle of their default attributes as Heroic Spirits, and future Soul Attunements will be entirely reliant on her singular choice in which to increase, having no further 'bonus' increments to be had.

 _Her magic circuits shut off, cutting the connection with the Holy Stone._

She turned to the three Servants, "How are you feeling?"

Archer shrugged, "I believe I can handle higher levels of my skills now."

Caster jumped in excitement, and almost hugged her beloved Master, but held herself back in remembrance of Hakuno's injury. "Feeling great with the love you just poured into me! I can probably manage more chants and mantras now, Master!"

"Umu!" Saber made a proud grin on her face, "Praetor, the connection between us has become less strenuous! Furthermore, I believe my blade may display more of its artistic drive!"

So, in simple terms, all her Servants had access to more Skills, the prana drain between herself and them had, while still too much for two Servants at a time, become more efficient.

Archer looked up the staircase, then back to his Master, "I believe somebody is here, I shall greet them," He spoke, then vanished into the astral state from her view.

Hakuno wondered which of the Digidestined was visiting, given that Archer had not spoke in an aggressive or cautious tone, it was probably her friends and allies.

Saber smiled, "I get the great feeling that this visitor shares a similar viewpoint with me!"

"Oh no," Caster spoke in despair.


	60. Chapter 59

**Author's Note** : Hello all my readers! And welcome anyone joining is this chapter! The crossover event in FGO was nice, and I got at least two copies of Assassin Shiki before it ended, and nearly everything in the shop! Also been playing SAO: Fatal Bullet, I recreated Hakuno nearly perfectly! Heck, the game even has the whole Master-Servant stick! It fits so well!

 **Battlesny** : Would make for an interesting story! But I have already stated early on that Hakuno will not have any Digimon partners.

 **King of Fans** : Yep, good upgrades. Nero even states in a conversation with Female Hakuno that she prefers girls over boys within Fate/Extra.

 **Yoshiki-909** : Yep, the bonus stats are the upgrades to the Extella attributes. But Hakuno can surpass those with Soul Attunement, as we've seen already.

 **Dsgundam00** : I have some Code Cast Digivolutions for all the 02 crew.

 **Student** : Yep, yep, yep! You understood it right on the dot on Code Cast Digivolution works! Mhm, that delicious extra flavoring on top of already good spaghetti.

 **Ultima-owner** : It'll take a while though!

 **2562894620** : As of chapter 59, Hakuno's Servants can fight Ultimate Level Digimon with support from Hakuno, but would have a dangerous time alone. However, they are NOT prepared to fight against Mega Digimon, especially not those any more powerful than that! As for Yggdrasil and Royal Knights, I have yet to decide whether or not Digimon Tri content would emerge.

 **Gilgamesh The King of Heroes** : I have yet to decide whether or not Digimon Tri content occur. I'm not a big fan of it. Heck, with Hakuno's intervention, the whole virus thing may never come to be.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Don't fail me now beautiful wings! You're my life you're my everything! We can fly if you believe! In My Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 59: Positivity Unbound

"Hello! Hakuno!" A near overwhelming tone of optimistic expression spoke aloud towards the Digital Human, who had returned to ground floor from the previous underground venture to the Holy Stone minutes beforehand, coming atop while Archer distracted the newcomer so not to give away the passageway.

Not that it mattered, this person she knew to be part of the older DigiDestined, as identified by the more mystical-appearing digivice hooked on her waist.

Her appearance was certainly a bright color palette, similar to Saber's eccentric display but in a more casual, and also less revealing, fashion style. A short T-shirt with red, white, and blue hues, but it didn't cover her lower stomach, nor did the snow-white skirt reach up, but it did go down to just above the knees.

Also, her hair was dyed pink, with yellow star clips in it and red streaks on the inside.

Furthermore, she greeted Hakuno in _English._

"Hello," Hakuno replied in the English language, "I'm Hakuno Kishinami, pleased to meet you," She spoke in a monotone expression.

Rin Tohsaka, Rani VII, and a number of participants in the Holy Grail War had also spoken in the English Language just as well as Japanese. This, alongside with the fact she was an entity of the Moon Cell, explained why the magus girl could speak it with a fluent precision.

It was quite nostalgic.

Mimi seemed quite surprised that Hakuno replied in the same language. "Ah yes, introductions!" The older teenager said, "I'm Mimi Tachikawa," She said. "You speak English quite well, or do you prefer Japanese?" She said.

Hakuno replied in Japanese, "I can speak both."

"I'll stick to Japanese then," Mimi said, then revealed her digimon companion which looked like a plant taking a bipedal shape. "This is Palmon."

"Hi!" Palmon said happily.

Hakuno waved with a hand, "This is my Servants," She pointed toward each Heroic Spirit. "Saber, Archer, and Caster," The young magus introduced.

Saber nodded, "Umu! As one artist to another, I compliment your choice of expression!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks! Your outfit is quite unique! It seems to radiate and bring out a dazzling personality!" Mimi replied.

"Yes!" Saber spoke with a prideful look, "I created it myself! As I am, after all, a shower of roses that cannot be shown by mere words! My clothing and blade must look the part as well!

Mimi nodded in agreement, "I wholeheartedly agree with that statement! One's appearance must mandate what they themselves represent!"

"There's two of them!" Caster cried out in despair and turned to Hakuno. "Master, we must flee the premise at once! You should not be tainted by the likes of humans like these!" She pointed accusingly towards the two eccentric persons.

Nero was already pushing her Master forward, showing the magus girl to Mimi, "Then you must know that, though Praetor shows a set of new clothing, that only is not enough!"

The older Digidestined took a glance up and down as if examining Hakuno, "That is true! She's beautiful! Mhm… I bet she would look positively delightful in a long white dress, with perhaps a blue or green collar?"

"Or red!" Saber replied.

"Red! Yes! You're right! The collar should be in stripes too! Two or three!" Mimi said as she began to clammer over the brown-headed girl. "Perhaps a wristband of the same color!"

Hakuno Kishinami felt like they were talking about some sort of outfit that sounded eerily familiar, but she couldn't exactly place as to why.

"Ahem," Archer coughed.

"What is it, bowman?" Saber spoke absently towards the Servant, "Can't you see that this fellow artist and I are having a pleasant conversation with Praetor?"

"I'll like to remind you that she's also in a state of recovery and you shouldn't press onto her too much," The crimson Heroic Spirit replied.

"Oh!" Mimi exclaimed in realization. "Sorry, Hakuno," She said towards the Digital Human. "Could barely hold myself back when such an adorable girl like you has nothing to wear but two sets of clothing! That's a shameful sin it itself!"

"It's alright," Hakuno replied. She was used to such bombastic personalities thanks to her Servants, so such a positive outset displayed by the older teenager was a daily occurrence.

"We brought gifts!" Palmon raised up what appeared to be two brown bags held by handles.

Mimi raised a bag she carried herself, "When I heard that you were stuck at home, I thought that it must be quite dull! So I brought along some entertainment that I purchased in America and some snacks!" The pink-haired girl stated.

"You brought snacks!?" Caster announced. "What kind?"

"Just an assortment you can get at a nearby gas station," Mimi waved it off casually as she placed down a back, which Caster promptly investigated and started placing item after item on the nearby table.

The magus girl blinked as apparently an assortment was twenty different kinds of sweets, chips, and some candy.

Archer looked to Hakuno, "You will restrain yourself from eating too much of these."

Of course, Hakuno knew that eating too many sweets was bad for health. As if she could make an excuse for being digital, the body was still of a human basis.

Though, Saber had already opened a bag with different types of honey roasted nuts, munching on them with a content expression plastered on the Emperor's face.

"Mhm! Quite delicious!" Saber commented, "Pull out your hand, Praetor, try these."

Hakuno opened her hand in which Saber poured a few nuts in it, the magus girl ate them soon after and savored the sweet, yet a bit of salt, honey roasted nuts that gave a resounding crunch in her mouth.

They are actually as Saber said.

"It's good," Hakuno said.

"Great to hear!" Mimi said, before pulling out what appeared to be a case, "Now, want to watch a movie? I got a few hours before the natural gate closes," She stated.

"I don't believe I have a DVD player?" Hakuno questioned. She knew what motion picture media was, after all, the Multimedia Room existed in the Moon Cell's recreation of the academy. Although, instead of entertainment, it was used in an attempt by another Master to spy on battles… Which failed, until Hakuno found it and used the method to save Rin… Or Rani?

 _Which one of her friends did she save?_

It was a conflict point in Hakuno's memories, innumerable timelines depicting multiple possibilities on what actually occurred at that moment.

"Don't worry about that," Mimi began. "Palmon brought in the television screen that's normally serving as the gateway, but since it doesn't work in this area, we might as well use it for movies!" She explained. "As for the DVD Player, the screen has a player in it."

A screen with a player in it?

"How?" Hakuno said in disbelief.

Mim shrugged, "It's the Digital World."

Well, this would be the first movie that she had ever seen. Not like the magus girl could explore right now in her given state, so this should be quite relaxing.

"What's the movie?" Hakuno asked.

"I got a few you can look over and pick, most of them are in English, but since you speak it, that's no problem," Mimi revealed more from the bag Palmon carried.

Hakuno Kishinami glanced over them, they all seem interesting, so she'd just pick at random.

The with a cover of giant reptilian jaws looked interesting, it also had the word detailing a certain prehistoric epoch in Earth's history, somewhere during the age of dinosaurs. She shrugged and picked it up.

Mimi glanced at the choice, "Jurassic Park? Good choice!"

In the entirety of the next two hours or more, Hakuno Kishinami watched a great film with Mimi, Palmon, and her Servants.

Which she thoroughly enjoyed very much.

And promptly gained a fascination with dinosaurs.

* * *

Iori 'Cody' Hida took in a deep breath, his Digimon partner, Upamon, the in-training form of Armadillomon, remained motionless near his bag across the room. This was not due to any sort of trouble, but rather, to avoid suspicion of Digimon as Cody was currently in the routine meeting with his grandfather, Chikara Hida.

He charged forward, a wooden kendo stick in hand, and slashed at his grandfather with a downward cut. Chikara Hida deflected it with his own kendo weapon, the old man having years of experience over the youngest Digidestined.

"That's no good, Cody," He spoke. "Your concentration has wavered recently," The elder man spoke.

"Sorry," Cody responded. "I guess my thoughts aren't focused."

They really weren't; Cody Hida's thoughts were not into his weekly practice and instead drifted continuously towards the mysteries of his friend, the lone Digital Human known as Hakuno Kishinami.

Yesterday had been a cruel display of something he hadn't experienced before, Hakuno had been so dreadfully close to death or deletion, Cody was extremely thankful that Joe managed to patch her up in time. There was no telling what would have happened if she perished, humans did not reconfigure as Digimon did, but Hakuno was a strange case in which she was a Digital Human.

But, even if she did reconfigure, would she still be the same Hakuno they know now?

"Come," Chikara said, "Let's have some yogurt and you can talk about it," He removed the practice helmet and placed the Kendo Stick elsewhere before obtaining some yogurt packs from a mini-fridge.

Cody did likewise and sat next to his grandfather on the dojo flooring.

"Now," Chikara began, "What's the matter?"

He didn't know how to word his troubles, they always had to keep the Digital World a secret, and since Hakuno was, perhaps, born in the Digital World. Would that not make Hakuno a part of the secret?

Well, he'll have to rephrase it.

"I saw one of my friends get badly hurt recently," Cody began. "There was a lot of blood loss and I thought that she wouldn't make it. Fortunately, our senior managed to save her, but it felt like I couldn't really do anything."

His grandfather nodded solemnly, "Yes, I understand that…" He looked up to the roof, "I too have experienced moments which I see others get injured in such a way that even my training cannot help them, all I have to do is wait for a more suitable individual." He said, then looked down towards his grandson. "But, the best solution at that moment is to stay by their side. One can find comfort to carry on with another soul nearby to urge them forward."

Cody thought back to the moment where, in a display of defiance, Hakuno sat upright and triggered the first case of Code Cast Digivolution. It had been a miraculous occasion for Armadillomon to enter the Champion state, allowing not only the chance to fight back but to retreat and get the girl to a safer location.

"I feel like I stand by their side too often," He replied.

"There will come a time," He replied. "When you will know that moment to step up and help those you need you at that moment."

The young boy looked up to his grandfather, "You've done it before, grandpa?"

"Yes," He smiled, "It was long ago, but perhaps, I still have more moments to fill in the future, just as you will." Chikara finished.

Iori 'Cody' Hida nodded, "You're right, someday, I'll show I can help better than before."

"Good," Chikara replied. "Now, drink up the yogurt! Don't want it getting lukewarm, haha!" He laughed heartily.

"Yeah!" He responded and drink the delicious yogurt.

A peaceful day passes...


	61. Chapter 60

**Author Note:** Even with the recent passing of my late Uncle; I will not let it hold me back. He wanted to be remembered and celebrated, so no time for sorrow! Anycase, welcome back everybody! America Campaign just released on FGO! Digging Mash's new animations and the combat music!

P.S. Hakuno will not develop Dead Face. The circumstances are too vastly different. You guys have to know, Last Encore Hakuno is the amalgamation of the hatred of all the Masters Twice Pieceman had killed. While the 'Digital Human' series Hakuno-chan is the normal _real_ Hakuno.

 **1idontcare** : That would be so adorable, I wish I had fanart of that!

 **Gunda342** : She would be more advanced than the Cardinal.

 **Student** : Watch out! Here we go! Prehistoric Dinosaurs aren't extinct anymore! Hear them fight, hear them roar, watch out cause their right next door!

 **Unnoticed reader** : Thanks! And I finished the Prison Tower just nicely! Had to use my Command Spells once though!

 **Dsgundam00** : No biomerge evolution, as tempting as it is, haha.

 **Starlight's Poet** : Thanks! But, please refer to Author's Note concerning the 'Dead Face' skill.

 **Yolea Irk's** : I need to make that a scene…

 **Felipexza** : Author Note.

 **AznPuffyHair** : Sheesh, let's hope Hakuno doesn't have to deal with that! We don't need a Digimon version of Elizabeth!

 **King of Fans** : Hah! Nice 'squirrel' joke of Elizabeth, how cute!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Don't fail me now beautiful wings! You're my life you're my everything! We can fly if you believe! In My Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 60: Beyond Her Sight

 _Nero pressed a hand against her forehead, an irritating headache caused her to act irrationally at times, the pain gradually worsening as time progressed, days to weeks. Her other hand rested on a gladius, poised to swing as fingers wrapped around the handle._

 _She pulled her hand from her forehead, reaching for a goblet filled with liquor, but halted herself. The Roman Emperor took a sharp turn, grasping the gladius and using its blade to parry a blow against her._

" _Another assassin from those ignorant members?" She said with a smile, not blaming the assassin himself. "Sorry, assassin, but one cannot take Rome with a sheathed shadow!" She broke out of the parry and moved, the assassin attempted to fall back, having failed the initial attack, but the gladius embedded itself into the man's chest, blood dripping down the blade and staining the cloth._

" _Foolish of me," The man said. "How could I hope to take Rome itself?"_

" _Tell me of who sent you this time," Nero spoke._

" _Who else but those jealous and envious?" the assassin choked out. "Be wary, oh Emperor…"_

 _He fell as his heart gave, the gladius sliding out as the assassin's body plummeted to the cold floor, decorating it with a puddle of crimson._

 _Nero looked down at the body, then faced the glassless window towards Rome. "If their hearts are so filled with such, then I shall extend it tricefold. A reason shall I grant to them, that it shall remain throughout all of history! Umu! Yes, it henceforth is created, a festival in my name!"_

 _She wiped the gladius with cloth, "Artists shall come from abroad all of the Empire, competition fierce and beautiful."_

" _The Nero Festival!"_

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami opened her eyes, her sight greeted by a familiar ceiling. The Digital Human stirred from her futon, taking caution not to aggravate her bandaged injuries, and sat upright. She glanced around for some clothes, as all she wore on her person are undergarments, but didn't spot them.

Saber entered the room right afterward, the door sliding open to reveal the Servant in nothing but the same dress wear as Hakuno, basically half-naked.

"Good morning, Praetor! I've eagerly awaited your awakening as I have set up a luxurious bath for us!" Nero exclaimed with a proud expression.

A bath?

Well, that didn't sound bad… Actually, it might be quite relaxing and ease the tension that's built up over the past week.

Also, Caster did mention having struck a deal with Saber about personal time with her, their Master.

"Okay," Hakuno replied.

Saber walked up, reached out a hand, which the magus held, and helped her Master stand up. There was a jolt of pain that shot through Hakuno Kishinami, the pain-relieving medication had worn off in the night.

"W-wait, Saber," Hakuno breathed out as her free hand pressed against the bandaged wound.

The Servant made a concerned face, "Are you feeling pain, Praetor?" She questioned softly.

"A little," Hakuno answered, now standing up fully and taking a gentle step forward. "I'll ask Archer to reapply aid after our bath."

It would do good to clean herself, not only because it would feel nice, but also help cleanse the wound and prevent infection.

Hakuno didn't know if as a Digital Human she could even obtain an infection, but seeing how close to she to a normal human, better not take chances.

A few moments later…

"Ah…" Hakuno Kishinami sighed in delight as she submerged herself in the heated bath water. The warmth washed away the tension, pressure, and pain from not only the injury, also from the number of events that had put much stress on the magus girl.

Her remaining clothes had been taken by Caster not a minute ago, the self-acclaimed wife putting them in a laundry basket to be cleaned while Hakuno relaxed.

Saber settled herself on the other end of the tub, her unclothed figure covered by steam and water. A pair of large mammaries quite pronounce even when only partially visible, compared to Hakuno's smaller still developing pair that was entirely hidden in an underwater sheathe.

"This is pleasant," Saber commented. "I expected to have more of these moments with you, but it seems the stage required your attention more often than not, Praetor."

Hakuno nodded in agreement, it had been one thing after another, and was becoming harder to find the necessary time to recover.

Her Servant clearly wished to be closer to her, not in any undertone sense, but more of comfort and company. The tub itself was not large; they were separated by no more than a meter of space. Saber would have sat closer in what was borderline skin contact if not for the concern for the injured status of her Master.

Speaking of which.

The magus girl shifted a bit in the bath waters, the warm waters soothed her body, they weren't piping hot, and she kept her head above water at all times to allow her body to regulate its temperature. The pain that normally besieged her injury had numbed to a point where it was mostly absent from her thoughts. Still, Hakuno remained a self-aware of her body's limits, as too much time in the bath might lead to a negative effect on the healing wound.

Still, seeing Saber like this, vulnerable and without her normally eccentric dress and artistic blade.

 _Her heart beats audibly for a short second, a fuzzy feeling flowing through her body._

"Umu, you stare so intensely…" Saber voiced, knocking Hakuno out of her thoughts. "It makes my body flush with strong emotions to see those starlit eyes shine with such passion."

Hakuno's face flushed pink, and she glanced away instinctively, "S-sorry, Saber…" The Digital Human said, even if she did not fully understand why she was apologizing in the first place.

"There is nothing to apologize for!" Saber exclaimed. "If one feels such emotions than it should be displayed for all to see! Never hide behind a mask. You have never hidden, all you lack is experience in such expressions, which you are continuing to gain." The Servant of the Sword nodded. "Yes, you have grown much since I first answered your determination."

Since Saber first answered her determination, the moment Hakuno Kishinami summoned her by fluke in the preliminary round of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, the Servant arriving in reply to her will in defying death itself, deletion before knowing who or what she is.

Had she really grown so much since then?

What was different about her now? What had changed?

"Do not question in what way you have grown, Praetor," Saber said. "Know that for you to have change without losing yourself, the personality that both Caster and I adore, is a sign of a Master with great potential!"

"Thank you," Hakuno replied, it truly meant a lot.

The Digital Human moved across the bath, sitting right next to the Heroic Spirit.

"Comfortable?" Saber slightly jokes.

"Mhm," Hakuno responded, resting her head on the shoulder of her Servant, Nero, and proceeded to just drift off into her own thoughts.

"Umu, rest well, my Master," Saber spoke, "You may spend this time without worry, I shall care for you in these chambers."

Hakuno was content with relaxing in the bath, enjoying the company of her Servant.

* * *

A Dark Tower crumbled towards the ground with a loud sound, causing a young boy with goggles on top his head to cheer in the small victory. He called back to his Digimon partner, Flamedramon, then signaled to the other human child in the vicinity.

"Kari, what's the damage!" Daisuke Motomiya shouted up to Hikari Yagami, who rode on Nefertimon, her Digimon partner.

Hikari looked over the region, it was a complete mess and a sorrowful sight. While it was good news the Control Spire was destroyed, all the damage that due to its presence, and subsequently, the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings, had decimated the once large town.

The ruins were easily identifiable to having a more ancient Japan architecture, the Digimon that used to live here had scattered long ago, leaving the enslaved ones behind to further destroy aimlessly… Until Ken's defeat, which leads them being freed and to pick up the pieces in a slow pace of repair.

"It's pretty bad!" Hikari called down.

This place had been quite decimated, likely it was one of the areas that they, the Digidestined, were distracted by other events to send aid. Perhaps, if Hakuno never was here, they would have saved this place from such disaster?

Hikari shook her head, she didn't fault Hakuno Kishinami in the slightest, it was wrong to think that thought concerning the girl.

"Let's head down, Nefertimon," Hikari said to her sphinx partner.

"Alright," Nefertimon replied as she soared down to the ground, landing just before Flamedramon and Daisuke's position.

"What's up? You seem a bit gloom, Kari," Daisuke questioned.

Hikari dismounted, and turned towards the boy, "I feel like we could have done more if we weren't so restricted by our Real World problems…" She trailed off with a frown.

"Don't let that bother you, we did our best," The goggle-head replied casually. "Besides, we brought Ken back from his evil genius ways, freed the enslaved Digimon, helped Hakuno, and now are fixing up the place by destroying the Control Spires."

"I know that Davis," She said. "But, while I know we're destroying the Control Spires to help stabilize the Digital World." This has been something that they have been informed by Hakuno as a possible reason she couldn't enter the Real World, apparently, she got a tip from Gennai concerning it. "There's Daemon still out there, as well as whoever attacked Hakuno's home."

"No problem," Daisuke replied in his usual optimistic expression. "Once we figure out a game plan and get a bit more information, I'm sure we can take Daemon on!"

"We lost terribly last time," Hikari pointed out. "Hakuno was bleeding out!"

"Yeah, but she'll be alright," He said confidently. "Joe patched her up. So while she rests up, it's our job to keep the Digital World safe, actually, it was our job before she arrived anyway!" He paused. "Well, not a job, but our responsibility."

"We have been getting a little reliant on her and her Servants, haven't we?" Hikari said. "Not entirely, but she really has been a big help. Mhm…" She started thinking.

"Penny for your thoughts," Daisuke joked, causing Flamedramon to snort in amusement.

"Just thinking about what we can do," She replied.

Then another, lower toned yet feminine voice chimed in with an expression dripping in held frustration.

"How about repaying me for my precious Control Spires you've destroyed?"

Hikari, Nefertimon, Daisuke, and Flamedramon turned towards the origin of the voice, spotting a woman garbed in a red silk robe with purple spiderweb markings adorning it.

"Hello, Digidestined," She, Arukenimon, smirked. "Mind if I join in the conversation?"


	62. Chapter 61

**Author's Note** : Hello everybody! And welcome back to Digital/Extra! Last time, we had smooth moments between Hakuno and Saber, and a chat moment between Hikari and Daisuke! Until Arukenimon appeared above the Digidestined! Let's hope our heroes will be okay!

P.S. My little sister apparently wants to try her hand at my 'Digital Human' series featuring Hakuno-chan in the Mass Effect universe, under my direction and support. Of course, she's very anxious about it. It'll be published under my profile if she ever decides to go through with it!

 **Fan of Fanfics21** : No idea, considering that CCC has been restricted to Japanese language, it's no surprise they are barely written about.

 **Yolea Irk's** : Hopefully not as dangerous as FGO's Nero Festival!

 **Student** : Hilarious as that might be, no full deity Tamamo in this story!

 **Not a pervert** : Heh, trust me, I've had my temptations on M-Rating.

 **King of fans** : Nah, just some good ole bath scenes we've been missing out on!

 **BloodyFangKing95** : Hakuno has now met all the Japanese Digidestined, her Servants met a few amounts of them.

Don't fail me now beautiful wings! You're my life you're my everything! We can fly if you believe! In My Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 61: Between Mummies and Spiders

Daisuke Moriyama knew that they were in a bind, this strange woman match the descriptive appearance that Hakuno had mentioned in a email. He wasn't being judgemental, there was a clear reason he believed this person to be the very same that struck against the Digital Human's home a few days ago. Not only because it is widely known adults can't enter the Digital World, Heroic Spirits being an exception to the rule, but because this woman specifically mentioned the Control Spires belong to her.

This new adversary had matched Archer, Hakuno's Servant, to a brief standstill, which placed her at the Ultimate level when in her second form. That was all the information that had, while another digimon by the name of Mummymon didn't appear nearby, they should remain cautious of his whereabouts all the same.

Hikari spoke up, Nefertimon right beside her, "Are you the one that attacked Hakuno's home?" She wanted to confirm.

The woman sneered at first, but recovered her composure, "It was but a small skirmish, I could have defeated the red-garbed barbarian anytime I wanted!" She exclaimed, but it clearly a bluff.

"Sounds to me like you got your butt handed to you," Daisuke retorted with a smirk.

"Watch your tone with me," She replied. "I may have trouble with Archer, but I can wipe the floor with you Digidestined."

He restrained himself from yelling in reply, as much as he disliked admitting it, with only Veemon and Nefertimon, this villainous character had an overwhelming advantage if a battle occurred. They'd need Yolei, Takeru, and Cody with their Digimon partners to take her down as a team, possibly with Ken included.

Or one of Hakuno's Servants.

Daisuke couldn't possibly call on Hakuno's help right now, as she was too injured to even consider leaving the safety of her house.

"Big claim, you upset we destroyed your Control Spires? Pretty sure it was Ken's evil facade that did that," Daisuke bound for some time.

He spotted Hikari secretly sending an S.O.S. Email, he'd only hope it was directed to the others, and not the Digidestined Group that included Hakuno.

She closed her eyes, "It seems Mummymon might have the right idea."

"Huh?" Daisuke paused for a moment.

Hikari spoke up, "What do you mean?"

"Ever since the one called Hakuno Kishinami appeared, everything has shifted to a stage that becomes harder to predict…" She trailed off.

Hikari blinked, "What did she ever do…?"

"If you Digidestined are not dealt with now, you'll quickly become a nuisance. So, if I at the least injured you to point you cannot return for a while, that would also mean you cannot interrupt our plans!"

That's when a voice shouted, "Spiking Strike!"

A bipedal insectoid digimon hued in green exoskeleton appeared behind the woman, above his left fist which was reeled back, glowing purple was a spike of energy which he pushed forward in an attempt to impale the woman.

She evaded it just narrowly, "Nice try, but I'm not so naive!"

"Darn it!" Another voice shouted from the distance, it was Ken Ichijouji, "You almost had her, Stingmon!" He exclaimed.

"Ken! Nice timing!" Daisuke shouted.

"Sorry about suddenly appearing like this," Ken apologized, his eyes glanced to Hikari for a second before focusing back on Daisuke. "I don't mean to get in your way, I was tracking her for a few minutes before she stopped here."

"Well you couldn't have come at a better time," Daisuke replied. "She… It's Arukenimon right…?" He questioned to Hikari.

She only nodded, "Y-yeah," Hikari replied, a bit wary of Ken. "That's what Hakuno said the woman was actually named."

"Hakuno?" Ken asked, "Has she faced Arukenimon before?"

"Not her exactly, but Archer did, apparently he beat her up real good too! Surprised she's recovered so soon!" Daisuke answered.

Ken Ichijouji shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the Servant's name, "At least I know that Arukenimon is an enemy of hers too."

"Spirit Needle!" The human-form of Arukenimon shouted as multiple needles made from hair shot outward towards Stingmon.

"Spike Knuckle Strike!" Stingmon brought the leg up and it kicked at incredible speeds multiple time, knocking the needles away to fall harmlessly.

"Veemon," Daisuke said, bringing forth his D-3.

"Ready when you are!" Veemon nodded.

"Get in there, Nefertimon," Hikari snapped out of it and spoke.

Ken looked to Arukenimon, "We need to at least keep her busy as the others make it here. I don't think Stingmon can take her own along if Arukenimon fought against Hakuno's partner."

"I know," Daisuke said. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

* * *

Not too far away from this battle scene at the edge of the region's landscape, on top of an overlooking cliffside, a red-garbed man with an inner black layout narrowed his eyes. Archer, Heroic Spirit of Hakuno Kishinami, stood using his expertise as an Archer-class Servant via Clairvoyance to examine the occurring battle between Arukenimon and the Digidestined even from kilometers away from where it actually took place.

His presence here would be against his Master's orders, at least, it initially was. Independent Action did more than act like a prana battery Skill, it allowed him easier ability to act without the direction of a Master, even one as experienced as Hakuno Kishinami. At least in the sense that since he did not require her magical energy for a length of time, he would be able to act without her. He decided the best course of action was to track down the very same Digital Monsters that struck against the base a few days prior, either to confirm Arukenimon's demise… Or correct it if need be.

He could last a full twenty-four hours without needing magical energy from his Master, perhaps even another day if he remained very conservative and did not battle whatsoever.

Archer nearly traced his Noble Phantasm bow, but restrained himself, his senses picked up another nearby.

"Mummymon," Archer spoke as he recognized the presence, he turned and faced the newest addition, but his eyes arched in slight surprise, the digimon was in some sort of humanoid disguise. A covering of purple and violet robe, if not for his oversized hands and distorted face, he could have passed for human.

"Archer…" Mummymon trailed off. "Pleasant surprise finding you here," There was an odd echo in his voice, nearly inaudible, but the Servant caught it.

 _He looked down to the floor, sitting there was the Master that summoned him. A fragile human girl, brown-hued hair and a nearly emotionless expression, incredibly inexperienced, it was a quaint image._

He narrowed his eyes.

That memory came very abruptly.

A black Chinese blade, Kanshou, appeared in his right-hand grasp.

"Keen," Mummymon commented. "You harmed my mistress, Arukenimon, such an act is unforgivable!"

Mummymon's sentence was forced, like an act, a mask placed to hide the true personality. It would have persuaded anyone else, perhaps even his Master, but Archer knew better.

This creature was a dangerous one.

Mummymon tore off his human facade, revealing the Digimon underneath, he brought out a long rifle named Obelisk which churned with a mechanic noise.

Archer didn't give him the chance to fire it, the Heroic Spirit was already at Mummymon's front in melee range with speeds that few Digimon could match. This increase in ability stunned the monster, who was forced to whirl the side of his rifle to block the Servant's vertical strike. Archer's left hand opened up, and then the white counterpart of the black sword, Bakuya, projected into existence within his grasp.

He swung it to the side, but in a surprise attack, Mummymon's arm bandages came and grabbed hold of the Servant's arm. The Ultimate heaved him with a half-circle movement, sending Archer a few meters away and granted distance between the two combatants.

" _This is probably unnecessary, but, I ask, are you my Master?" Archer asked the teenager before him._

 _She looked at him, and Archer was forced to restrain himself from being taken aback by the bright light like a radiate star that shines within her eyes. A warmth concealed behind a mist of confusion and desire to survive._

 _The girl opened her mouth and answered…_

Archer clenched the twin blades more tightly, the first time may have been suspect, but a second time all but confirmed it. Mummymon was invoking memories, not in a sense of his past life, but specifically, that which included his Master.

Was the enemy capable of seeing them? Or was it a side effect of some ability? If it was the former, then Mummymon was more dangerous than initially anticipated, even more than his so-called mistress, Arukenimon.

* * *

Ken Ichijouji knew very early on that for all that Stingmon, Flamedramon, and Nefertimon may try, they could not beat Arukenimon in straight on combat. The most they managed to get a strike on her was through the brief directions that their human partners gave them, but that was few and far in between as both Daisuke and Hikari lacked such a combat aspect, even then, the hit did little but scratch the disguised digital monster.

After the battle with Hakuno Kishinami, even though Ken lacked many memories with his time as the Digimon Emperor, the combat experience he learns through his engagements with the girl proved invaluable in helping Stingmon face equal or more powerful opponents.

"Evade, Stingmon!" He shouted.

Stingmon evaded an incoming barrage of Spirit Needles, the attack would have hit him if Ken didn't catch it earlier, but now they harmlessly shot into the distance.

He knew that Hakuno was far more proficient in guiding her partners, Servants than he was with Stingmon. Doubtfully, Ken thought that he would never be able to achieve that level of communication, but the lessons that the girl did give served to limit his sentences to a few distinct words that relayed easier to follow orders than saying something along the lines of 'Get out of the way' or 'Stingmon, watch out for that attack.'

Which wasted precious seconds.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon roared as the armor digon shot forth balls of fire at the lady.

"Time to step my game up a bit," She mentioned as she dodged out of the way of Flamedramon's attack. The woman landed on a boulder and her form shifted from its disguise to a grotesque spider appearance with a humanoid top. "Arukenimon, my dear Digidestined, and you're through!"

She rushed forward, six arachnid legs skittering along the earth, and was in front of Flamedramon quickly. The villainous character slashed with her claw-like hands, striking the armor digimon with strength beyond her appearance, sending the Courage-imbued partner flying and he crashed against a tree, a light enveloped his form and forcefully reverted Flamedramon to Veemon to conserve his life.

"Veemon!" Daisuke shouted in alarm, "Are you alright?"

"Please dial the truck that hit me, Davis…" Veemon responded.

"I'll contact it soon…" Daisuke replied with a light joke.

"Cover Nefertimon, Stingmon!" Ken shouted.

"You got it! Spiking Strike!" Stingmon roared as his gauntlet glowed and revealed a large violet spike, then he charged forth at Arukenimon with lethal force.

"Rosetta Stone!" A beam of light erupted from Nefertimon and out from it shot a large stone tablet with great speed.

"Spider Thread!" Arukenimon launched an encasing spider web that grabbed the incoming Rosetta Stone, she then spun the technique and threw it at Stingmon, who was struck by both stone and Arukenimon's technique.

"Break out of it!" The bearer of Kindness, Ken Ichijouji, shouted to his partner, who was entangled in the thread and falling quickly out of the sky towards the earth.

He looked towards Hikari Yagami, "Any news on when your friends are coming?"

The girl had the D-Terminal in her hands, "They're heading here as fast as they can,"

"... And Hakuno?" He questioned warily.

She looked up, "No, of course not, she's too hurt to leave her home," Hikari answered.

Hurt?

Had the girl been harmed recently?

Not the time to think about it.

Ken clenched his black D-3, "How's Veemon?"

"He'll be alright in a minute," Daisuke replied as his digimon partner recovered.

"Hope so…" Ken trailed off. "I don't know how long Arukenimon will keep playing with us…"


	63. Chapter 62

**Author Note** : Another week or two, another chapter, though I'm sure you're all used to it by now! Sometimes it feels like there are more reviews recently in Lunar Hearth and Galaxy than this one. But I understand Digimon is a niche target, especially 02. Oh! Someone else made a Digimon x Fate crossover! Now I'm not alone anymore! I wish that author the best of luck!

P.S. I got some sort of sickness. More annoying than anything. It really sucks! Cause I want to write so bad, but it just keeps sucker punching me! So I'm going to keep this short, though it is a pretty important chapter.

 **King of Fans** : Archer has gone lone wolf before, but this Archer isn't the exact same as Fate/Stay Night, his Independent Action rank is lower, so he's restricted more.

 **Yolea Irk's** : Hakuno-sensei! That would be adorable for Ken, haha.

 **Student** : Looks like this chapter may answer your questions.

 **Dauerod** : Yeah, Ken and the rest of the 02 Digidestined are learning from Hakuno's combat experience.

 **Blarg7865** : Haha, no Digivice for Hakuno, that just makes it way too stereotypical of most Fanfiction where a Protagonist enters another universe. Maybe if this was the same universe, but not in this story.

 **DschingisKhan** : Thank you very much for the criticism. I'll be sure to take your words to heart and tone down. But the reason why I use 'Digital Human' to describe Hakuno so much is exactly the point that this series conveys, but I have been slowly toning it down over time, to imply that Hakuno is learning more and more about being human as you said!

Enjoy the chapter everyone! Don't fail me now beautiful wings! You're my life you're everything! We can fly if you believe! In My Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 62: For Her Sake

"Trace… On."

A nostalgic line focused and fined through countless trial and error, Archer's magical energy heated up in response within, hands gripped around two twin blades, Kanshou and Bakuya. His eyes narrowed at the opponent before him, no longer garbed in a disguised, having abandoned the purple cloak for the Egyptian-like appearance that was Mummymon's true form.

The Heroic Spirit of the Bow threw the curved weaponry at the Digital Monster, who twirled a massive rifle and didn't risk simply evading the attack, striking at them with an energy laser that shot from it. But, these were Noble Phantasm, even if simple replicas, they would not break apart from something like this.

If it had been a brute force like Asuramon, perhaps, but the rifle's attack simply blasted them away, embedding them in the ground.

But that was fine.

It was a distraction anyway.

" _ **I am the bone of my sword."**_

The aria cleared his mind, replacing emotions with nerves of steel.

" _ **Steel is my body and fire is my blood."**_

Archer raised his hands, a duplicate of the twin blades formed again in his grip, the previous two vanishing in motes of magical energy.

Mummymon looked forward and aimed his rifle, Obelisk, at the Servant.

However.

A dozen nameless mundane blades formed in the air above Archer. This expends minor magical energy he had at his disposal for the fight, and as he was unable to take his Master's own, this battle had to be conducted quickly.

They launched in unison, not one by one attack, but all at once each floating sword shot forward at breakneck speeds. Mummymon hastily brought his own bindings, using them like whips, these wrappings were as strong as steel and deflected a multitude of the attacks with a haste unseen with any other Digimon the Servant had faced before.

 _Her memories were lost, her facial demeanor carried with it an air of innocence that would be lost in the coming battles. She did not know anything about the Holy Grail War, Servants, or magecraft, completely ignorant of the moonlit_ w _orld and the Moon Cell._

 _His Master, Hakuno Kishinami, was a complete novice._

 _How nostalgic._

"Feeling a bit under the weather, Servant?" Mummymon taunted with an arrogant tone.

The crimson-garbed bowman narrowed his eyes at Mummymon, while the Digimon's usage of the term of address could be explained by the Digidestined's carelessness. It also may imply that Mummymon could somehow see the sudden memories coming to his forethought.

"Enjoying the show?" Archer questioned with a sarcastic reply.

"Quite enlightening," Mummymon spoke in a way that sharply contrasted his earlier demeanor.

" _ **I have created over a thousand blades,"**_ Archer spoke.

 _A wasteland covered in uncountable weapons, peerless, mundane, magical, holy, and demonic, innumerable bladed crafts from human history dotting a world with shifting gears hanging overhead._

"What- What is this?" Mummymon staggered back in shock.

Archer's black bow appeared in his left-hand grasp, and on his right projected forth an oddly shaped black sword that dimly lit a crimson hue as magical energy coursed through it. His foe was distracted, precious seconds wasted in combat where a single lapse of attention could mean certain demise, the Heroic Spirit would utilize it.

Against Heroic Spirits in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, this particular Noble Phantasm couldn't measure up to their ability to withstand, deflect, or neutralize it. But, in the Digital World, it had proved itself time and time again to be incredibly effective against its residents.

"Hrunting!" Archer poured magical energy into the Blade of the Red Hound, and it lit up in a crimson hue before _breaking_.

He released.

Mummymon had only an instant, a fraction of a second so indescribably small it would have been considered impossible by most to avoid it. He had seen this attack only once before, at the sight of Arukenimon's near demise by its power which had pierced her side, leaving her in a comatose state for days.

His bindings moved, body shifted, a feeling of dread and uncertainty at the incoming missile-like object. Then, reassurance filled him, a dark energy encased his being right at the moment of impact.

An explosion racked Mummymon's position, chunks of earth thrown up into the air, Archer's vision was clouded by the debris and smoke, even his Clairvoyance skill unable to distinguish the nature of his target. The Servant knew that the digital monster likely survived the attack, but could be injured enough to take down far easier.

He breathed deeply in concentration, his reserves of magical energy were hitting a drastic low point. It made sense, without the backing of Moon Cell, it would be more difficult to maintain his form.

The simple solution would be to simply let Independent Action loose for a bit, and take additional od from his Master. But, he didn't have the knowledge on whether or not Hakuno was outside the premise of the Private Room.

After all, Archer had ventured out without informing her.

"Ack!" He coughed out blood as something pierced his stomach. But the Heroic Spirit endured it, his bow faded away and the twin blades appeared in his grip, he slashed downward, his eyes catching glimpses of a black hand with elongated fingers and claws, wrapped around with a dark crimson cloth.

The appendage retreated back into the smoke.

"Tch, not making this easy," Archer commented as he caught sight of Mummymon… Only, the normally white bandages were coated in an onyx hue, and two sets of those earlier hands floated behind him before vanishing into seemingly nothing.

 _It was a world of blades, countless weaponry forged throughout the ages, a landscape worn in a dull brown coloring, dusk setting, massive gears hang overhead._

 _Yet, on a hill, sitting down and admiring the wretched place, Hakuno Kishinami observed it all._

 _Why was she in his inner world?_

"I understand now…" The Heroic Spirit muttered under his breath, his eyes stared at his opponent. "Of all the opponents, you're the greatest threat, the worst-case scenario."

"Flattered," It was a duo of voices that came from Mummymon's mouth, the second was a much lower tone.

He was too powerful, whoever was in control of Mummymon had exponentially raised its host's combat ability to a degree that might rival Daemon. Not in the sense of pure power, but by other means that proved devastating to Archer, and by proxy, his Master.

"She's going to scold me for this," Archer remarked.

" _I swear to god, Archer, you better make sure Hakuno gets through this!" Rin Tohsaka shouted. "Or I will find a way to hack you into oblivion!"_

"Then again, I don't want to get on her bad side," He commented with a smile.

"Done reminiscing? You've provided me with some interesting information before you pulled off that trick," Mummymon- No, whoever else was speaking referred to the earlier interruption by Archer's aria.

"Confident in your ability, aren't you?" Archer replied.

"I can defeat you, and eliminate you," The assailant replied. "I'll get the rest out of your Master."

"Looks like I'm the foolish one this time, Master…" Archer spoke to himself.

"What are you planning this time, Servant?"

" _ **Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life."**_

It would be less effective, more time constrained, and also dangerous to himself.

But, he hadn't the luxury or the reserves to release it with full power… So, he'll be quick about it.

Mummymon didn't wait, those duo skeletal-like hands formed again and opened up before releasing something akin to blasts of dark digital energy. Archer evaded them by leaping back, a minor explosion of power occurring where he previously stood. The Servant kneeled, his arm pressed against his chest.

" _ **Have withstood pain to create many weapons."**_

His body was heated up, magical reserves were dwindling at a phenomenal rate. At this point, if his Master was supplying him, she would have been suffering for it.

"Archer!" Mummymon lept into the air, his firearm pointed downward and a trail of ectoplasm fired off near Archer, but it was a bit hard to direct for the digimon and narrowly missed him.

" _ **Yet those hands will never hold anything."**_

Mummymon approached he was right on top of Archer who stood up, moved his hand forward, completely unarmed.

"For her sake, I'll sacrifice everything."

"What?!"

" _ **So, as I pray…**_ "

This would mark his end.

" _ **Unlimited Blade Works."**_

The world was engulfed in flame and white as both Archer and Mummymon vanished completely from reality.

* * *

The sound of broken glass echoed in the silent Private Room, Hakuno Kishinami had been enjoying a cup of tea, brewed to perfection by her Servant, Caster. Until a sense of loss overcame her all at once, the teacup shattered below her, prompting Nero and Tamamo's attention at the sudden noise.

"Are you okay, my husband?" Caster rushed over to make sure Hakuno had not been harmed by the breaking glass.

"I-I…" Hakuno couldn't find her voice.

What was wrong? Why did she feel like something had been torn from her?

"Praetor… Why do you shed tears?" Saber asked.

The magus girl's hand gently touched her cheeks and felt the liquid dripping down from her eyes. Her attention was drawn away to her left arm, she rolled the sleeve back with a sense of dread and there stood her Command Seals.

Only, two of them had dimmed to gray, completely unused yet now inactive.

"Archer…?" Hakuno spoke, her tone was shaken, lips quivered as she searched for the bond, the contract between herself and the Servant of the Bow.

Nothing… _There was nothing._

"What of the bowman?" Saber questioned. "Praetor…?"

Caster glanced to Hakuno, then looked down, before her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh… Master… I'm so sorry…" Caster didn't have any words to find.

"Archer…?" Hakuno whispered for some vain attempt to contact the Heroic Spirit. "D-Don't… Please…"

 _A void struck against her soul, an empty space, her entire being felt like it had shattered into a thousand pieces._

She stood up, but her legs were weak, Hakuno stepped towards the doorway.

"Archer…" She spoke as she pressed a hand to the door.

A hand gripped her shoulder, she briefly glanced back, Saber was there.

"You are injured, you cannot go out there."

There was a silence.

Her Command Seals lit up a crimson hue.

"Master," Saber changed from her usual address, it was an authoritative tone, very unlike her normal self. Hakuno Kishinami was reminded that this Servant was an Emperor once, a leader of Rome.

The Command Seals dimmed back down.

 _He was gone._

 _Her Servant was gone._

 _Archer was gone._

She collapsed against Saber, her knees giving out, fists clenched as futile defiance of the knowledge gleaned from realization. The Servant wrapped her hands gently around the magus girl's head, patting the emotionally struck child as Hakuno Kishinami wept.

Caster came around a silent agreement between both her and Saber and wrapped her own arms in an embrace around her Master.

At this moment, the Servants shall comfort the Master.

Because one of their own had vanished.

Hakuno Kishinami never felt so hollow.


	64. Chapter 63

**Author's Note** : Lord, I have to careful now. There's going to be so much in the future I have to withhold from you readers else it's spoilers. Anyway! Welcome back everyone to Digital/Extra!

P.S. Interested in another Hakuno story? There's a crossover very similar to my Digital Human series called FateVRAINS by TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere. I recommend it to any Fate/Extra and Yu-Gi-Oh fans! (Heck, maybe review #DigitalHuman on it, haha!)

 **EvanderAdvent** : No I'm not going to replace Archer's slot.

 **Yoshiki-909** : Unknown, two turned gray, they're still there, just inactive now.

 **TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere** : I play it on Emulator, friend. The PPSSPP allows for a significant graphical improvement and resolution! Not to mention improved audio! Hakuno looks cuter than ever!

 **Xirons20** : I saw a few, I want that Collector's Edition! Darn it! We need more Hakuno Merchandise!

 **Amerdism** : Unlike the other Digital Human stories, this is Fate/Extra only. There are no Fate/Extella elements here save for a reference or two.

 **Student** : I got better! Yay. Oh boy, hopefully, Hakuno doesn't get emotionally angered.

 **Warmach1ne32** : Typically, yes, however it is only shown in Fate/Extra that only Servants can talk to their Master in a manner like that, or just only Masters hearing it. The Masters, on the other hand, cannot telepathically communicate. For the sake of this story, Hakuno is unaware of this ability. She's a novice magus after all.

 **King of Fans** : All good reasons! Who knows what actually happened to Archer?

 **Gur40goku** : There's no Rin or Shirou versions in the Digimon universe.

 **DescendantYI2** : Pretty sure I answered this before. In this story, Hakuno ages and growths. It's just only been a few weeks since she arrived though.

 **No Fanfic No Life** : I'm sure Hakuno can get through it!

Don't fail me now trembling wings! You're my hope you're my everything! We can fly if you believe! In My Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 63: Another Viewpoint

A door opened, the squeaking noise of shoes screeched across hard flooring, an echoing sound of heavy rainfall came behind a child who entered the building. Hikari Yagami took off a sky blue jacket, dripping with water, and hanged it on hook embedded in a wall. A carrier bag was placed on the floor and Gatomon popped her head out of it.

"Quite dreary out there today," Gatomon commented as she left the confines of the bag, stretching her paws on all four before looking at her partner. "Kari?"

Hikari stared at the ground for a moment before looking at Gatomon, "Yeah?"

"You seem down, what's wrong?" The Digimon partner questioned.

"N-nothing, I'm fine," Hikari stuttered for a second.

"Now I know that's not true, come on, Kari, you can tell me," The cat digital monster replied as she walked closer to her friend.

The girl shook her head and faked a smile, "Don't worry about it, Gatomon." Hikari said as she walked ahead into her home, the Yagami Residence. "Mom? You here?" She questioned.

She glanced around but couldn't spot her parents.

A hand popped up from the couch with a wave, behind the furniture's back wall.

"They're out right now, Kari," Taichi's voice came through before he straightened himself upright and rest an arm on the couch arm.

"Ah, okay…" Hikari trailed off.

He looked at her, blinked, then glanced at Gatomon with a confused expression.

Gatomon nodded.

"What's bothering you, Kari?" Taichi questioned.

"You too?" She said before sighing and sitting down on the other side of the couch, Gatomon jumped on and curled into a resting state.

Taichi adjusted himself to be comfortable, "Something happened?"

There was a silence for a few long seconds before she answered him.

"Yesterday… A lot of things happened in the Digital World… I don't know where to start…" She trailed off.

"How about the beginning?"

She nodded, "It started off with us destroying Control Spires, but then an evil Digimon called Arukenimon appeared and began fighting us… Ken Ichijouji appeared at the nick of time to help… But even with him, we were in a deep situation…"

* * *

 _ **Yesterday**_

"Gargh!" Stringmon shouted in pain as he was struck by an expanding web that managed to catch him before he could evade. It's weight and durability wrapped around his wings kept him from flying, grounding him and proving a major disadvantage.

"Cat's Eye Beam!" A twin duo of light fired from Nefertimon, but Arukenimon twisted her body out of the way with unnatural grace and dodged it, a level unfitting her robust frame, she was playing with them.

"Is that all you can manage, Digidestined!" Arukenimon taunted them.

"Try to break out of it!" Ken shouted towards his partner, but with the web, he was akin to paralyzed until by some factor he managed to escape out of it.

Arukenimon jumped from a protruding rock, using it as a launch point, she smashed straight headlong into Nefertimon's flying form. The evil Digimon scurried along the armor evolution with her many legs, and tightened them around Nefertimon, causing them both to plummet towards the ground.

"Nefertimon!" Hikari shouted in concern as she watched her partner crash, a crater erupted and she heard the pained scream of her friend as a yellow light surrounded Nefertimon and de-digivolved back into Gatomon; the Digimental returning to Hikari's D-Terminal.

Gatomon struggled to get up, "Lightning Paw- Ack!"

"No getting up now," Arukenimon pressed a leg against Gatomon. "Fortunate you now lack the power of a champion."

"V-Headbutt!" Veemon shot out of nowhere towards Arukenimon.

But the opponent simply swatted him away like an annoying insect, sending then skittling across the ground.

"Now what do we do?" Hikari asked worriedly.

"We keep fighting!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Ken looked at him, "Stingmon's immobile, how far is the rest of the Digidestined?"

Hikari winced, there was no telling how far or close they were. "I don't know."

Suddenly, Arukenimon plucked a few hairs out. "Time to take you out of the picture now," She looked down to Gatomon with a cruel grin.

"Gatomon!" Hikari ran forward to her friend. "Don't harm her!"

"I will," Arukenimon said. "But not in the way you thought!" She exclaimed and flicked the sharpened needles, not at Gatomon, but Hikari herself!

The human girl's eyes widened in shock as she was right in the path of getting impaled.

Then she felt someone push her down from behind.

"Ack! Crap!" A cough out response came out, a pair of goggles flew off and landed on the ground in front of Hikari.

She looked back, "Davis!"

He remained standing, his normal fiery orange jacket now sported growing marks of diluted dark red at places where the three needles embedded themselves into the boy. His breath was ragged, but a grin remained plastered on his face.

"Darn, I dropped my goggles," He commented. "Tai's going to kill me if he ever knew that."

"A-Are you alright?" Hikari scurried back on her feet, torn between her partner and Daisuke's state.

"This is nothing compared to leg pain running during soccer practice," He joked and winced as he moved a bit. "Okay, maybe a little more painful actually… Man, how did Hakuno handle this, sheesh, that hurts!"

"You pushed me out of the way?" Hikari said with a stunned expression.

"Of course I did?" He said like it wasn't unexpected. "T- Tai gave me those goggles, he said I was the leader of the Digidestined… I can't very well be the new leader if someone in our team gets hurt can I? Especially his own sister!"

"But…"

"Besides, I've been failing at it, Hakuno got hurt, and she's Digidestined. We all agreed that she is! I can't just stand by and let anyone else take the fall!"

Daisuke's D-3 lit up like a beacon, Veemon glowed in a green light.

 _Evolution_

" _Veemon shinka…!"_

A small blue dinosaurian digimon grew many times in size, muscles bulging, a pair of reptilian leather wings growing out the monster's back. A crossed X wrote on the stomach with a horn razor-sharp steel horn forming above the nostril.

" _Exveemon!"_

"Yeah! Take this!" The bulking form of the digivolved Exveemon rushed at Arukenimon with renewed speed, forcing the spider monster to back off to avoid being pummeled by the champion level digimon.

"Beat her up, Exveemon, ouch!" Daisuke winced in pain again, he grasped the small needled impaled into him. By great fortune, none of them had hit any vital organs, lucky him.

"Don't move, Davis!" Hikari pressed her hands on him and sat him down. "We need to get these out-"

 _The image of Hakuno Kishinami lying there covered in blood flashed in her mind._

A gasp of air escaped her lips, her previous courage vanished and fingers refused to pull the needles out of Daisuke Motiyama's body. The child of light's heartbeat quickened, eyes stared at blots of dark red that decorated his clothing.

"Kari? Kari?" He grasped her shoulder, ignoring his injury. "Hey! Hey! Why'd you freeze?"

She remained there motionless.

Ken Ichijouji came rushing by, "Get out of the way," He motioned Hikari and she numbly moved out. The genius brought out some pouch he had previously attached to his wrist, his head reached in and pulled forth large bandages and simple medical aid.

Daisuke blinked, "Since when do you carry first aid with you?"

"You learn to be more prepared when faced with Heroic Spirits," Ken replied.

"Hakuno got ya pretty bad- ow!"

Ken had yanked out the needles, "Take off your jacket and shirt now."

He listened and did so without hesitation, likely his experience of seeing a similar hurt individual made him not question someone with first aid knowledge. Once the top wear was removed, it revealed three small holes around his torso, dripping with life liquid, the back of the shirt and jacket was unstained.

"You'll be fine, it didn't pierce through you," He cleaned the wounds and applied numerous large bandages. "Just don't move too much and it'll heal given time."

"Oh good, no problem then."

"Sorry… I froze," Hikari muttered.

"Nah, it's fine. No harm," Davis replied.

"Stingmon! Assist!" Ken stood up and exclaimed towards his partner, who had now freed himself from the webbing earlier.

"Got it!" Stingmon moved to aid Exveemon and pushing back Arukenimon.

"Tch," The spider digimon said, her eyes looked towards a certain direction and a sneer went on her face. "Looks like my time up, but here's something to deal with. Spirit Needle!"

A single hair flew and was absorbed into a still standing Control Spire nearby, the Digidestined watched in shock as the black spire shifted and twisted into the effigy of a champion level digimon!

Distracted by this, Arukenimon took the opportunity to flee the scene while the Digidestined's partners were now having to disengage to protect their human partners from the new threat.

* * *

Hikari stroked the white fur of Gatomon who laid resting on her lap, "After that, everyone else arrived just as Arukenimon left and we defeated the Control Spire Digimon."

Taichi Yagami nodded in understanding, "Yesterday was pretty tough for you." He said.

"I froze, I just… I saw Davis like that and saw Hakuno and…" Hikari trailed off.

A comforting pat gently touched her back, Taichi spoke, "I understand."

"What would you have done?" She asked her brother.

"Probably not any better than you three did," He replied. "Davis might have gotten hurt, but he'll walk it off. He's tough, ain't a good soccer player for nothing."

She smiled at the light joke. "I know that."

"There's something else, isn't there?" He said.

Gatomon looked up to Hikari, "Tell him."

Hikari took a deep breath, then said, "Archer, Hakuno's partner, is dead."

Taichi's light optimistic smile faded away, he tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. He had to doubletake with a breath of his own, before speaking. "I see… How did it happen…?"

"I don't know, Hakuno hasn't said or mailed anything since… She must be taking it pretty hard," Hikari continued stroking Gatomon's fur. "I can't imagine what she's going through…"

Taichi stood up, "Sorry, I gotta ask, you free to go to the Digital World?"

Hikari blinked at the sudden question. "I- I mean, I could."

"No, no, it's fine. I'll ask T.K. Hopefully Izzy is free."

"You're going to visit Hakuno?" She asked.

"Yeah, I want to show her something. It's a safe place, it's been heavily protected." He flipped open a phone he had, pressing a few numbers with resounding numbers before holding it up to his ear. "Izzy? It's me, Tai. You aware of Hakuno? Alright, can you get a hold of T.K and prepare your laptop to access her region?"

"Tai…?" Hikari said questionably.

"Also, get a hold of Whamon. Since she can't use the DigiPorts we're going to have to journey old-fashioned. Yeah, near the oil rig is fine. Thanks, bye." Taichi Yagami ended the phone call.

"She's hurt, so she can't journey in harsh places, she should stay home!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Hakuno will get worse being stuck home right now," Taichi replied. "Besides, it's a safe journey."

"Where are you bringing her then?" She asked.

Taichi smiled, "File Island."


	65. Chapter 64

**Author's Note** : Welcome back to another weekly edition of Digital/Extra!

 **Girlzilla Author Note:** Stop making me cry on these chapters! Can't it be happy? Like Hakuno playing with the baby digimon at Primary Village? Also, are you going to update the cover art to include Ken?

 **Author's Note:** Go back to Digital/Galaxy, Imouto! And that sounds really adorable. Perhaps when I find someone willing to accept a commision from me, I'll even pay!

 **Yolea Irk's** : Maybe, or perhaps just a vacation!

 **Akasha Bloodriver** : Likely not. As for the Yu Gi Oh, I won't make a Fanfiction of it. I just don't know enough about it to be comfortable, not to mention, my fellow Fate/Extra writer is doing a fine job as it is with Fate/VRAINS!

 **Firagadam** : Yes! Hakuno needs some smiles!

 **Student** : I don't think Hakuno knows now whether or not she can support both Servants outside the Private Room. As for File Island, I got some funny and cute plans!

 **King of Fans** : Who knows what actually happened to him?

 **No Fanfic No Life** : Yes, you understand where Kari was dealing with now. Haha, Emiya Lily!

 **VampChippzRises** : Oh no! Well, Hakuno is still a logical girl! Just she lost a good voice of reason. And thanks!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Don't fail me now trembling wings, you're my hope you're everything! We can fly if you believe! In My Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 64: In Her Heart, Pain Resides

 _A barren wasteland covered in blades._

 _The stench of metal choked the air._

 _Giant gears hovered in the sky, rotating in an endless spin._

 _It was a world of limitless weapons._

 _Yet it was both his and not his own._

 _His person had been tossed aside, his title now a nobody, nameless persona among Heroic Spirits._

 _A personification representing the ideal Hero of Justice._

 _The life once recalled pursuing a dream, never regretting the inevitable outcome that awaited the broken soul._

 _Now his deal had come to fruition, struck with a contract of the Moon Cell, assigned and stored as a Heroic Spirit and granted prowess of another life he never recalled, a distant future of a Counter Guardian that would not occur._

 _But, even through all this, he could never change what made him._

 _To save others._

 _This world of blades rippled like water, altered into a different scene basked in the moonlight of the night. As two humans forms of an adult and child sat on the porch of a traditional Japanese house._

" _When I was young, I wanted to be a hero." The man spoke._

" _What happened? Did you quit?" The child replied._

" _Well, when you get older, it's hard to be a hero anymore."_

" _Mhm… Well, then, that's fine. I'll carry out your dream for you!"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Yeah, it might be too late for you. But I still have plenty of time. So leave it to me. I'll become a hero for you."_

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami stared at the ceiling, her body refusing to leave the futon. A few tears dripped from each cheek, and she had to navigate her hand from the sheets to wipe them away. She glanced to her left and right sides, both Saber and Caster slept alongside her last night and were both comfortably lying incredible close to her. As Servants, they did not need to sleep.

But, Saber and Caster's presence in Hakuno's own slumber did help make her feel much better after the devastating loss of… Archer.

Her very breath quivered at the thought, the harsh truth that slammed dead-on her heart and shattered any resolve Hakuno managed to recover. It was just so hard to take in, the tears just didn't stop, why didn't they stop?

She shook her head, maybe… Maybe he wasn't dead? She had a dream cycle about him!

Hakuno didn't know if she could still have one more or not after his death, so she will assume that perhaps, he's alive, but the contract had been nullified by some enemy faction.

 _Right?_

The magus girl wiped her tears once again and navigated herself from the futon to grab a set of clothes.

"Morning, husband," Tamamo awoke quite easily, stretching a bit before leaving the futon easily, likely not having to deal with drowsiness that humans get. "Wait, before you put on the clothes," Tamamo said while wiggling her fingers towards Hakuno's bare skin.

The Digital Human ignored her attempts and slipped on her black wool shirt, beginning the routine process of dressing herself in the familiar brown school uniform.

"Aw," Tamamo said in disappointment, but it vanished quickly. "Let's make some breakfast! I'll teach you a thing or two too! Come, come! You might be my husband, but everyone should know how to make food!"

"I'm not hungry," Hakuno replied as she adjusted the outer layer buttons.

"Lies!" Caster exclaimed as she placed both hands firmly on Hakuno's shoulders, forcing the magus to face the fox maiden in the eyes. "You haven't been yourself since yesterday, you gotta cheer up!"

Hakuno stared blankly at her, a pure monotone face. "Caster, I'm fine."

The Heroic Spirit seemed taken aback before frowning, "Master, you can't beat yourself up on it."

"Praetor," Saber had awoken and now stood, half-naked upper body covered by only sheets. "Archer's death is not something you should keep hung on."

"I'm fine," Hakuno repeated and finished tying the blue ribbon on her collar before slipping on the necklace with the Crest. She pushed away Caster's hands and walked towards the door to leave the room.

Caster bit her lip, fox ears twitching, then stepped forward with a sudden rush and grabbed the girl by the back of the clothes' neckline.

"Hakuno!" Caster shouted her Master's name.

The girl froze.

Caster rarely ever used her name.

In fact, Hakuno couldn't even remember the last time the fox Servant addressed her that way.

"Caster?" The thirteen-year-old magus said in confusion, turning to face the Heroic Spirit.

"Finally got your attention…" Caster trailed off. "Listen, I can relate to what you're going through. This isn't the first time you've ever felt like this, right? The last time… When we defeated that girl… You shut yourself in, bottling it up, and now you've lost someone else."

"I… I just…" Hakuno went silent.

Caster nodded solemnly, "Once I was at a similar time, it was scary, but I was optimistic that it would turn out alright. It was foolish, but still, I believed. Well… Things went awry and I was chased out, still, I thought that maybe it was because of me. So when I left, that man would recover. I have torn away from him, but it was for his sake too."

The Fox Priestess lightly giggled, "So many questions ran through my head, too many to even ask, yet they continued as I sat in the fields. But, the same question remained, is he okay? I don't regret my life as a human, I especially don't regret being a Servant to you! You're my everything, I don't want to see you go through the same I went through." She finished.

Hakuno remained silently throughout Caster's story, thinking and relating to what the woman said.

Saber spoke up, newly dressed in her red clothing, "Words of the heart is an art rarely displayed, yet shines brighter than any other, Umu, Preator, take Caster's story and grow from it."

The Digital Human released a long drawn out sigh, "I'm sorry," She apologized.

"That's better!" Caster exclaimed happily. "Now, let's get some food in you! I bet your starving!"

"A little," Hakuno replied.

Caster grabbed her Master by the hand and proceeded to guide her into the living room, then the kitchen, where they would spend the next half hour cooking.

* * *

When Taichi Yagami had sent out a message to Takeru yesterday about needing him to help with the situation of Hakuno's loss, along with the reasoning behind it. The Digidestined of Courage, however, didn't expect to find Sora, Joe, and Yamato also arriving to join him, Koushiro, and Takeru.

Apparently, he had sent the email using the old Digidestined group address, an error on his part, but not one he regretted.

Everyone here had some experience with what Hakuno was going through, the pain of loss or close to losing someone dear was an emotion that didn't easily fade away from memory.

They had met up in Koushiro's home, partly because his own parents were out so it wouldn't be suspicious, and also because he had potential access to the Red Regions through his laptop's self-customized software.

"Thanks for coming, everyone," Taichi said.

Sora spoke first, "So it's true that Hakuno lost one of her partners?"

Koushiro answered, "Yeah, and since they aren't Digimon, they likely don't reconfigure."

"Experiencing something like that," Takeru began. "I can relate, even though Patamon wasn't truly lost, it felt like it when Angemon sacrificed himself."

Patamon hovered right nearby, "You'll never lose me, T.K."

"I know," Takeru replied with a smile.

Yamato nodded, "We've all had moments like this. By the way, Tai, I would've expected Kari to be coming along with us," He said towards his friend.

Taichi looked towards him, "She's going to be elsewhere in the Digital World with the newer Digidestined. I think in helping rebuild a town that's not too far from Hakuno's base."

"Just want to make sure she's healing well," Joe stated. "Archer was the one who said he had medical expertise, without him, I don't know if Hakuno is being taken care of correctly."

"Right," Sora said. "We can't just rush to where Whamon is meeting us, Hakuno is still injured, we've got to take it slow."

Koushiro commented, "Reminds me of the time Kari got sick in the Digital World."

"Don't remind me," Taichi replied. "That happening with the Dark Masters about? It was terrifying."

Takeru raised his D-3, the newer generation Digivice held firmly in his hand, "Well, let's get going. Izzy, can we access the Red Regions through your program?"

"We should," Koushiro said as his laptop revealed the Digi-Port, except instead of the usual Digital language, it was entirely in English, not even in Japanese, and also was colored in a mystical blue hue with a cube-like object pictured at the corner. "Never got to try last time, but whatever Hakuno did a Code Cast when she wished to return home made my laptop software become supercharged."

"Sounds complicated," Yamato said.

"More like completely baffling," Koushiro replied. "She's… Her entire person is so advanced!"

Sora grinned, "Are you geeking out over a girl?"

Taichi chuckled, "Looks like Izzy's growing up."

A red tint adorned Koushiro's face, "I didn't mean it like that and you know it!" He exclaimed in denial.

Laughter echoed in the room before calming down, the rest of the Digidestined raised their own Digivices, the more mystical, older design a sharp contrast to the modern appearance of Takeru's D-3.

"Digi-Port open," Takeru directed the device at the laptop.

The computer shined brightly for a moment as the image of a small Japanese temple surrounded by a bamboo forest appeared on the software's camera monitor. Then, it shifted to right inside the building to the main living room whereby a thirteen-year-old magus girl was having a conversation with a Servant.

Then white… A conversion from the Real World to the Digital World, strings of data, zeroes, and ones flying by so quickly as the Digidestined were engulfed in it, blinded by the light.

Once it died down, they were inside Hakuno's homely house… With Saber and Caster in combat stances ready to attack them on the spot.

"Digidestined?" Hakuno spoke in shock at their sudden appearance.

Koushiro looked behind them, the Digi-Gate, a large television screen, somehow had been moved from its original spot in the Bamboo Forest to inside Hakuno's home. It confused him for a second before it dawned.

"I remember," He said. "Mimi moved it inside your home, didn't she?"

Hakuno nodded, "We watched Jurassic Park on it," She answered in a monotone voice.

Taichi grinned, "That's a good one," He commented. "I managed to watch it in English too, at least the language class was useful for something."

"Are you healing well, Hakuno?" Joe spoke up, he had a carry-on bag with him, likely filled with First-Aid supplies.

The Digital Human looked at him, her expression lacked any emotion, and it unnerved the Digidestined. "It's not fully healed yet," She pressed a hand towards her side. "Caster is helping, but she's no expert."

Caster's fox ear drooped, "I admit, I don't know how to use all the more modern supplies, most of my medical knowledge lies in older recipes."

"Those have their merits," Joe replied. "Would you allow me to check over you?"

"I don't mind," Hakuno replied.

Sora stepped forward, "Are you alright, Hakuno?" She questioned in concern with a warm voice.

Hakuno paused at the older girl's tone, not expecting it, "I'm…" She trailed off, glancing at her Servants. "... Recovering."

It wasn't a confirmation, she was hurt, both physically and emotionally.

Yamato spoke, "We heard the news, Tai got an idea, like a vacation of sorts for you."

"A vacation?" Hakuno seemed to be unfamiliar with it, not the word, but with the event.

Taichi raised his fist in an optimistic manner, "Yeah, how about you come with use to File Island? It's the first place we ever arrived in the Digital World, most of the Digimon there are friends and it's heavily protected so you can relax there without worry!"

"That sounds lovely," Caster said. "It's an island! Think of the beach, Master! A relaxing day with no enemies, just spending time having fun! Can we go?" She asked the magus.

Hakuno Kishinami seemed to debate for a few seconds in her head.

"Okay, Caster, we can go," She relented.

"Yes!" Caster jumped in excitement.

"Umu, are you able to support us both yet, Praetor?" Saber asked.

"I don't know…" Hakuno said.

Saber nodded, "That is fine, I shall allow you time with the fox!"

Taichi spoke, "I can get Agumon here to keep Saber company."

"Agumon…" Hakuno trailed off. "He digivolves to Greymon, right? A dinosaur?"

"Yeah?" Taichi responded questionably.

"Can… Can I ride him?"

The rest of the Digidestined chuckled.

Taichi grinned, "Sure."


	66. Chapter 65

**Author's Note** : Welcome back to Digital/Extra everybody! And greetings to all new readers! I was on vacation last week, so the update was delayed and it's a short chapter.

P.S. Sometimes I get a question on why I don't put more descriptive narrative in my story. I'll like to take a small amount of time to explain why: I wish to have Digital Human series be very simple to read and understand, mostly Digital/Extra, where one can sit down and read a chapter while having a cup of tea or coffee. I condense information down into small pints, in easily recognizable sentence structure for a majority of age groups. It's not that I can't create complex narration, it's that I choose not too for a majority of the time. Also, it's easier to write! Haha!

 **Starlight's Poet** : She is adorable!

 **Yolea Irk's** : Yay! High Score! Sorry for the spoiling! Digital/Extra is just such a treat!

 **Zero** : Thank you! And sorry, I've never played or watched anything about Nier Automata.

 **Axel Fones** : Simplicity is blessed.

 **Yoshiki-909** : Lol, I don't think a Class Change is possible, or at least, not without a Command Spell? As for Archer, who knows?

 **Snoogenz** : Unstoppable Adorableness!

 **Amerdism** : She has theorized that the Soul Attunement is making the magical energy more efficient, so it is theoretically possible she can eventually use two Servants out at once.

 **King of Fans** : Summer Time!

 **Doren1** : Thanks!

 **Student** : You all want that Class Change for some reason, lol. You do know they can still change clothes without changing classes!? This isn't FateGO! The Digidestined are on Summer Break, that was stated right before the Digimon Emperor's defeat, only been a few days to a week since then in the story.

 **1idontcare** : Ain't a plushie, but close enough!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Don't fail me now trembling wings, you're my hope you're my everything! We can fly if you believe! In My Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 65: Riding On Top Monsters

Hakuno Kishinami had a lot of emotions going through her, anger at whoever struck against Archer, sorrow for the supposed loss of Archer, doubt at her aptitude as a Master, thankfulness of both Saber and Caster, as well as the Digidestined presence, and finally sheer ecstatic joy at the fact she is riding on top of a glorified orange, flame-spewing dinosaur Digimon.

Well, she was experiencing the latter far more than the others right now, given that she was riding on top what was virtually a T-rex!

"This is amazing!" Hakuno said with a tone that was as close to a squeal of delight as she'd ever make in her entire existence.

The magus girl sat just above the massive Digital Monster's neck, at the base of the brown-hued skull shaped to the likeness of a bone helmet, using each of the horns protruding towards the lower end of each side as a way to keep herself from falling.

"Yeah, it's great!" Taichi commented from his partner's shoulder, so large as to have him sitting on it without much trouble, save for holding a hand towards Greymon's neck for balance.

Sora rode on Birdramon's leg in the air, "I don't think I've ever seen Hakuno so happy before!"

Takeru flew down closer with Pegasusmon, "I'm still reeling over the fact her expression is like that, I can barely hold control myself!"

The older girl looked to Takeru, "You too?" Sora said. "Feels like I need to hug her and never let go!"

"So I'm not the only one!" Takeru laughed.

"Hey!" Caster voiced her opinion. "Hugs of my Master are restricted to myself alone! And special circumstances with Saber," She added the last part rather quickly but didn't deny the Roman Heroic Spirit's own right.

An improvement for sure, while rivals for their Master's attention, both Servants had taken in Hakuno's words to get along better; seriously.

"Greymon," Taichi spoke to his partner in a normal volume. "Watch your speed, she's still injured."

"Got ya," Greymon responded as he slowed down a bit.

Hakuno dearly wished that Saber had the opportunity to go along with them. But unfortunately, it seems as though Soul Attunement did not improve the efficiency of magical energy through the Contract enough to allow both Saber and Caster to accompany her outside the Private Room. This, and taking into account the need to protect the Holy Stone, the only object capable of supporting them and also allowing Soul Attunement, required Saber to remain behind.

She had chosen Caster to be with her, not only because with the Digidestined around it would be beneficial to have a Servant that could support in multiple ways, but also because Caster wished to spend time together outside. Since both Saber and… Archer… Had to spend the majority of the past week exploring with Hakuno, the magus girl felt that the fox priestess should have time as well.

Of course, it was Hakuno's decision, if she so wished to bring Saber along instead, Caster couldn't argue much. Not because of Hakuno's logic, but because Caster loved her Master too dearly to retort.

Unless it happened to be a decision that would bring harm to Hakuno, Caster could be very resolute in getting her way.

"We have to cross the ocean?" Hakuno questioned.

She knew that in general direction was the Oil Platform, hardly a location she was fond of, considering the ocean and lack of swimming skills.

The ocean was never something she enjoyed, that and Mapo Tofu, Kirei Kotomine's cooking skills were terrible… But still better than most of what the Moon Cell generated.

 _That's why Archer cooked for her most days in the Holy Grail War after the initial week, he seemed appalled by the lack of culinary arts._

Her heart felt as though it clenched, chest tightening and emotions flared… She pushed it back down.

Just enjoy the ride, it's a dinosaur, she's on top a Tyrannosaur.

"You alright?" Taichi had taken notice.

"Fine, I'm having a good time," Hakuno replied, but her monotone facial expression betrayed what her words implied.

He made a face representing what she thought was doubt.

"We're going to cross the ocean, yes, but there's a friend that will get us across much quicker than any boat," Taichi answered.

Faster than a boat? Then their friend must have some sort of aerial transportation? Or perhaps something akin to Return Crystals, items in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War used to make a quick exit out of the Arena.

"Izzy?" Hakuno turned her attention towards Koushiro for an explanation.

The Digidestined of Knowledge was riding on top of his digivolved partner, Kabuterimon. "Our friend, Whamon, helped us get across the ocean back in the day. Don't worry about slipping off, he's a professional swimmer," He joked.

They… Were they going to ride on top of a whale?

Hakuno didn't know whether to be excited or worried about that.

* * *

Hikari Yagami rushed through the street, attempting to stray away from ramming into people as she made haste to meet with Iori 'Cody' and Yolei at the designated time frame. A carry-on bag wavered in her motions, causing a white cat-like Digimon her partner Gatomon, to poke her head out in annoyance.

"Slow down Kari, they're going to wait for us," The digital monster spoke up in a normal voice, not many people if any were paying attention to Hikari, as this was a normal occurrence in the town to be in a hurry.

"I know that," Hikari said. "But I'd rather not hold them up, there's so much going in the Digital World now and we need every minute of time to get to the bottom of it."

"That doesn't change the fact that one of them may be late as well, making your rush a moot point," Gatomon replied.

"Well, you're right, but- Ofh!" Hikari, in her lapse of attention, bumped into somebody. The girl staggered a bit, but a hand reached out and grabbed her own before Hikari fell.

"In a rush?" It was the voice of an mature woman.

"Ah, sorry," Hikari apologized as she steadied herself.

The woman had short cut hair, and a pair of dark sunglasses that completely covered the eyes. Along with a black business suit, she looked like a serious associate to some big corporation.

"It is fine, I used to be the same when I was your age," The woman spoke.

"Thank you for catching my fall," Hikari replied in kindness.

"No problem, try to keep calm," She replied and began walking past Hikari, patting her shoulder in a reassurancing way. "Good luck with whatever your doing."

Hikari nodded and smiled before beginning to jog, instead of run, towards where she would meet Yolei and Cody.

Unaware of a small device now planted on her clothing.

The woman walked into an alleyway, bringing out a cellphone she tapped a dial and brought it towards her ear.

"Mission complete, designation 'Light' has been bugged." She said, awaiting for words on the other end. "No, other destinations are not in their homes, likely within the Digital World. Nothing concrete about 'Moon' yet, but I'll keep investigating."

She shut off the cellular device.

"Just what is going on there…?" She trailed off before walking to a busy road.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami blinked at the sight of a giant whale, and by that, the digital monster was massive, easily the largest creature she had ever witnessed. Whamon had a simple duo of colors, the top half like that of bone had a deep brown color while the rest of the body was more typical of skin, carrying a ocean blue color that would fit well underwater.

"I changed my mind," Hakuno spoke up as her eyes glanced at the sea.

"Too late, Master!" Caster was behind the magus girl her hands pushing against Hakuno's back, preventing her from escaping. "You can't just turn around cause of a little water!"

"Last time, Oil Platform," She absently pointed towards said building that was nearby.

"Understandable," Caster nodded, "But even though we didn't find that time to swim, doesn't mean I won't drive in to rescue your lovely self if you fall!"

Joe adjusted his glasses, "Actually we're riding inside Whamon."

Caster blinked.

Hakuno blinked.

Caster's fox ears twitched.

Hakuno opened her mouth to say, "Huh?"

The Shrine Priestess raised a point, "We're riding inside of a fish?"

"Mammal," Koushiro corrected. "But Whamon is a Digimon."

Sora patted Hakuno by the shoulder, "It's fine, Whamon is a close friend of ours. It'll be over before you know it."

"But what if…" Hakuno shifted uncomfortably at the fact of being not only inside a Digital Monster's mouth, but also traveling underwater at great speeds.

"It's fine," Sora reassured.

Hakuno Kishinami had her doubts, what with all the events that had piled on, there hadn't been anytime to really learn skills that could have use in the future. Not only was she behind on her studies as a magus, but there hadn't been time to learn how to swim.

She wished that it could have been arriving at a time before all this factions waking up to take over the world or go after her, like a year or two. Thinking about all that she could have done in that time frame was a really deep thought.

Oh well, she'd trust the Digidestineds'' decision.

"Okay…" Hakuno said hesitantly.

Whamon opened its… His mouth at the beach's end. "All aboard!" His voice was very deep, Hakuno had no idea how the digimon was able to speak without moving his mouth.

Did… Did she really have to broad a whale's mouth?

This was almost as crazy as attacking one of those rare monsters in the Arena.

Except, less foreboding, more smelly.

There's a thought she never hear herself say.

"Is this really okay?" Hakuno asked again.

"Just think about it as riding Greymon, except a whale!" Taichi said.

"But Greymon is a dinosaur!" Hakuno replied.

Sora gently pushed Hakuno forward, Caster helping to persuade her Master to go with it.

The older girl said, "It'll only take an hour or two, Whamon knows the fastest currents to File Island like the back of his flipper!"

That did not reassure her at the least.

Hakuno hoped there wasn't such a thing as sea sickness for riding inside whales, because if there was, now might be the time it was discovered.

If only she had time for those swimming lessons.

She will blame it on the Moon Cell.

It's always the Moon Cell's fault.


	67. Chapter 66

**Author's Note** : Welcome back to your weekly edition of Digital/Extra! Hello, to all those joining our story this day, and followings days! I'm sure many of you will enjoy the story! Also, for those who follow Fate/VRAINS, I'm writing a one-shot story between it and Digital/Extra! No, it isn't canon to Digital/Extra, but I hope you enjoy it when I finish it!

 **Dark knight 52** : Let's all get Digital!

 **Yoshiki-909** : Someone is really craving those swimsuit Servants.

 **Yolea Irk's** : I want to hug her so badly, she's so adorable! As for the 'MBI' lady, just wait and see!

 **King of Fans** : Unfortunately, Caster can't utilize her Territory Creation skill at all, as it quote "Doesn't fit her personality so she'll have trouble making even a small workshop." - Fate/Extra.

 **Daemon of Crawling Tentacles** : Who knows? But I did say there would only be 3 Servants.

 **Ultima-owner** : Mystery!

 **Student** : Haha, finally someone gets why she so hesitates! Yeah, she doesn't really like the ocean, haha.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Don't fail me now trembling wings, you're my hope you're my everything! We can fly if you believe! In My Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 66: Landfall on File Island

There was a reason behind Hakuno Kishinami's hesitation towards Whamon, despite the Digidestined's insistence of the digimon good faith, it did not erase the wariness the magus girl had. Whamon was not to blame, Hakuno logically was aware that the digimon monster was entirely different to that which she was truly basing him on… But, such fear in the battle with the _enemy program_ , Moby Dick, was akin to fighting a low-level Servant that shocked the Digital Human to her core.

After all, that particular _enemy program_ had the same base appearance of Whamon, albeit colored violet and covered in the common markings of the Moon Cell Automaton's creations. However, even though that whale effigy seemed harmless, its potent aura and disastrous attacks proved it capable of being compared to some Servants.

Of course, Hakuno Kishinami had chosen to fight it in the first place, it was to prove her worth to the Scarlet Formal Wear, which had served to be life-saving in many situtations thereafter.

Still, that fight had been scary, who would have thought an _enemy program_ would be so powerful?

Now she's inside of a whale, deep under the ocean, going an unknown amount of knots through its currents, and it smells.

"I appreciate you enveloping me with your adorable self, my husband, but you're too tense! Relax!" Caster insisted, even though she's was keenly aware of the facts as to why Hakuno was like this…

The Servant was enjoying the comfort of her Master; Hakuno Kishinami felt a bit less terrified when clutching the Heroic Spirit's arm, much to Caster's delight, but the shrine priestess knew that it was not out of affection, but out of fear, and that didn't sit well with Caster. However, it was that same sensation which showed that Hakuno truly relied on Tamamo so much to instinctevely grasp her that elevated the Heroic Spirit's feelings to a pleasant tone.

Still, Caster had underestimated how much Hakuno Kishinami felt about the ocean.

"I didn't expect you to be like this," Takeru spoke up. "Was… Was that day at the Oil Platform really that bad for you?'

"A bit…" Hakuno replied. "But… It's other things that make be wary of the ocean."

Takeru nodded in understanding, "We all have our fears, though, I never imagined yours would be the same Cody had."

"Cody?" The Digital Human spoke in slight surprise at the youngest Digidestined's name.

"Yep, he was scared of the ocean too," Takeru explained. "He got over it after receiving the Digi-Egg of Reliability… In a way, I think it's because he felt responsible for you."

Joe crossed his arms, "Likely when he saw that compared to you, who couldn't even swim, his worries seemed moot in the face of reality."

"Again," Caster exclaimed. "I swear, no, promise! A super-duper promise to teach you how to swim in a safe location! We can even get those inflatable tubes, and put some floaties on your arms, and a life jacket too!" She continued.

Sora lightly giggled, "I think that's overdoing it a bit, Hakuno isn't six-years-old."

"My Master is a fragile little star," Caster replied to Sora. "She gets hurt so easily from even a tight squeeze!"

Hakuno looked to her, "No, you just forget how insane your strength is as a Servant."

"She gets hurt so easily!" Caster exclaimed.

Sora looked to Hakuno, "Did she just?"

The magus girl nodded that indeed Caster had ignored what she had just said.

It wasn't that she got hurt so easily, sure, since arriving in the Digital World she nearly drowned, almost faded out of existence, nearly burned out her magic circuits, been temporarily part paralyzed, and was nearly entirely impaled by Daemon…

Alright, so, when you looked at it from all that… Yes, she was quite fragile.

"How much longer?" Hakuno asked.

There was a resounding echo, "Not much further, the currents are with us today." Whamon's spoke.

What… Huh… How did he even speak inside!?

She didn't care, she just wanted this over with already.

A sudden shake, Hakuno gripped Caster's arm tightly, the Servant patted her Master's head in comfort. The irony of the switched positions was not lost on the magus girl. After a few more minutes, Whamon's mouth opened wide, letting in a breeze of fresh air and the scent of the sea outside was a large beachfront basking in sunlight.

"Up we go!" Caster lifted Hakuno up and took a gentle leap from Whamon to the beach, as the digimon couldn't leave the ocean water without grounding himself. Once Caster landed on the sands, she carefully placed her Master back down.

"Thanks, Caster," Hakuno said to her Servant.

As the DigiDestined also disembarked, Hakuno Kishinami examined her newfound surroundings. It was a massive beach, not to mention, the first time she'd ever seen one, as the Oil Platform region was just a cliffside. There was heat to it, while the sea water helped cool parts of the beach with every wave that came and went, the further one went away from the ocean the hotter the sands got.

She looked down one side of the beach, it continued seemingly endlessly before slowly curving around and fading from view, indicating that this was indeed an island. Taking a glance into the island, a slope made a transition from sand to dirt and grass, vanishing into a forest holding that strange artificial quality typical to the Digital World.

"It's the beach," Tamamo said with a smile. "Oh, I wish you had a swimsuit!" She pouted, but then her ears twitched and a grin spread across her face.

"Caster, no..." Hakuno trailed off, knowing where she was going.

"Caster, yes!" The fox Servant exclaimed with a cheer. "I'll just strip you to your undergarments and place some tags on your breasts, instant swimsuit!"

"Caster, no!" Hakuno felt her decency at risk since the Digidestined were nearby. "I can't even swim!"

"It's for the sake of appearance, my husband! Now, stand still!" Caster's hands reached out, fingers wiggling in a dreadful manner to break all T-Regulations.

Hakuno took off at a brisk pace, well, it was more light a light jog with her injury.

"You can't escape me!" Tamamo exclaimed. "I will have my beach episode!"

The magus girl sought shelter next to Sora, who had stepped onto the beach, and hid behind the older girl from the much older crazy fox priestess.

"Hakuno? What's the matter?" Sora questioned.

"My Servant was to put me into a swimsuit," Hakuno replied.

"I don't see the problem?" Sora responded in confusion.

"Master~!" Tamamo rushed towards them. "Do not be afraid! I'm only stripping you of like, ninety-eight percent of your clothes! It's standard in today's commodity of lovely dove media!"

"Oh, that's the problem," The Digidestined of Love spoke with a raised fist?

Huh?

Sora stomped forward with an atmosphere of utter authority radiating off her figure, causing Caster to stop with a arched eyebrow at the girl. Sora halted her steps before the Servant, took a deep breath…

"What's wrong with you!?" Sora was suddenly up at Caster's face, her fist unraveling a lone finger to pointer accusingly at the Heroic Spirit. "Has it ever appeared in your head that your responsible for the well-being and development of a young thirteen-year-old girl? She's injured, so take care of her! She's scared, so comfort her! Don't force something onto her that she doesn't want! Why would you think about such indecent actions against Hakuno when she doesn't even understand a bit of what it means?"

Caster sputtered at the intensity of the mother hen, "W-well, I'm… She's my husband-"

"She's too young to consider marriage and you know it! It may have been in your era, whenever that is, but in the modern times wait until she's older! Also, Caster, you're more than Hakuno's partner to protect her, but also only other adult outside Saber around. That means you have to take responsibility, like her education! She can't even attend school because she's stuck in the Digital World."

Caster's eyes welled up with tears, "Bwaha! I felt so talked down too! I have failed you, Master! How could I have been so complacent? I promise to take care of you better!" She cried out.

Hakuno blinked in complete surprise.

Who knew that Sora could talk down a Servant?

Well, it was Caster, Hakuno assumed the Heroic Spirit was only taking it half-heartedly. Though, the concept that Caster could be more motherlike to her was… Strange.

The Digital Human wasn't sure what to make of it.

Yamato appeared next to Hakuno, "Sora in mother hen mode, huh?"

Taichi chuckled, "That's our Sora, always looking out for us."

Biyomon spoke up, she was Sora's digimon partner, "But that's what makes her special, I like that she cares so much."

"Yeah," Joe began. "But sometimes don't you think it's a little… Excessive?'

Biyomon sighed, "Seeing how she's talking to Caster right now, yes."

Hakuno Kishinami looked towards Koushiro and Taichi, "This is File Island?"

Koushiro nodded, "We're going to travel a bit, but you can relax here. There's no danger here that can harm us, we actually know many of the free digimon here as friends," He said.

"Where to exactly?" She tried to pry.

Taichi laughed casually, "Don't worry about it! Now, you better get Caster before Sora finishes her off!"

"R-right," Hakuno replied, walking forward and speaking up, "Sora?"

The older girl turned to her, "Yes?" She seemed completely fine with that smile on her face.

"Can you stop down talking Caster? I know she's an adult, but there are circumstances on why she's like this." Hakuno replied.

It wasn't like Hakuno was going to explain to Sora that Caster was literally a god in human form, well, a Heroic Spirit now, but Tamamo's body took the shape it was when she was living as a human named Mizukume… It didn't end well for her.

"Oh," Sora seemed to catch on and turned to Caster, "Sorry, I went a bit overbroad."

"It's alright," Caster took it easily. "Your words had truth in them, that's more than most speakers, I can appreciate that."

Hakuno slightly smiled, "Come on, Caster, let's explore."

"Yes!" Caster happily jumped, her fox tail swishing side to side. "Ready whenever you are! Oh! We can explore this island top to bottom!"

Sora raised a finger, "We do have a few stops planned actually."

"Just a bit of exploring," Hakuno said. "You said File Island was safe?"

"There are a few aggressive digimon," Koushiro replied to that. "But they'll leave you alone, for the most part, everyone else is nice."

"Aggressive?" Hakuno questioned. "What level?"

"Champion and below, File Island has very few Ultimates and they are friendly," Koushiro explained.

So Caster would be able to deal with any wild Digimon that attack without to much trouble.

Takeru clapped his hands, "How about we just explore as we go? We could stop by the lake for lunch as there's a Digi-Port near there."

"At least, now there is," Koushiro answered. "But good idea."

Sora grinned, "I do have a few picnic baskets in the Real World set up."

The talk of food was making Hakuno feel hungry, but for now, spending time with Caster and the Digidestined while exploring File Island would help distract her from… Archer.

Still, she wondered what exactly the Digidestined had planned to show her on this island that they would bring her all the way here?


	68. Chapter 67

**Author Note: "** _It's been one week since you looked at me."_ Welcome back, everyone! I finished my Disney vacation! Hooray! It was great! Anyway, I'm sure you're all excited for more of the Digital Human series! Also, you guys remember I said Hakuno was 13 years old around chapter 47…? Please keep that in mind.

P.S. As no doubt you're aware, Digital/VRAINS was published! Its story is tied to the Digimon Movie! I've also decided to make it canon to Digital/Extra, but it's canon in a special way that will be explained in Digital/VRAINS last part!

 **Amerdism** : There's no official age, but I did say Hakuno was 13 in Digital/Extra around chapter 47.

 **Yolea Irk's** : Yep, it was a joy to write that!

 **King of Fans** : She'll work it out somehow, haha.

 **Akasha Bloodriver** : All of you guys are assuming that Hakuno and her Servants function to the Digital World's ways, no, it's not. Just like how Hakuno isn't actually a Digidestined neither can Servants reconfigure like Digimon.

 **TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere** : One day, just not this day!

 **Student** : I'm sure she'll get some joys on File Island.

 **DescendantYI2** : Last Encore is personally the darkest timeline in my opinion, but I know of Nasuverse timelines that are even more of shit holes.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Don't fail me now trembling wings, you're my hope you're my everything! We can fly if you believe! In My Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 67: A Moment on File Island

Hakuno Kishinami found herself looking in as many directions as she could to take in the scenery, and although her Servant, Caster, desired the magus girl's attention the Heroic Spirit understood the wonderment that Hakuno experienced in viewing new places. Indeed, the Digital Human desired greatly to see and feel the Real World's varied locations and environments, but that did not mean that she did not feel a sense of curiosity and awe at the Digital World's own unique locations.

The young girl hadn't the opportunity to leisurely explore the world of data before, in both the Moon Cell and the Digital World, the former due to the obvious Holy Grail War, and the latter because of the dangers related to the now defeated Digimon Emperor and newly revealed opposing factions: The cruel Daemon, Arukenimon and her mysterious human benefactor, and finally the still mysterious faction of Light.

So to have the benefit to explore File Island without concern for being attacked was a new experience.

Hakuno did find that there was an odd blend in some of the Digital World's environments, such as this forest she and the Digidestined trekked through. It was tropical, as expected of an island surrounded by ocean, but it lacked the humid air, rather it was a comfortable temperature. Of course, the more strange observation lied in the number of randomly placed street signs dotting the pathways, there weren't so much like ruins than purposely placed by someone.

It was still a fascinating sight, as there was also some plant life that couldn't exist in the real world without generations of selective breeding or genetic engineering.

A hand tapped her shoulder, bringing the magus girl out of her sightseeing.

"Joe?" Hakuno questioned the sudden tap by the oldest Digidestined she knew.

"Enjoying the sights?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded, "Yeah, I've never seen anything like this. I'm enjoying it."

Gomamon, a white seal-like digital monster, and Joe's partner, spoke with an optimistic tone that radiated in positivity in a manner Hakuno likened more to a prankster.

"You've seen nothing yet, there's a great place ahead for fishing and swimming both!"

 _The Digimon would get along swimmingly with Rin's Lancer._

Huh, unintentional thought pun there…

"Fishing! Master!" There came Caster's required, mandatory comment. Not that Hakuno didn't want to hear her cuddleable Servant's words. "I can make the most splendid fire-heated fish, or we can eat it raw! I can prepare it that way too!"

Raw fish?

There hadn't been any occasions whereby she had raw fish before, the Moon Cell, outside of the Masters that knew how to hack the system to create ingredients, had provided all with simple, fabricated meals.

Which is why she was so lucky to have Caster, or Archer, as her Servant.

 _Her heart felt like it was stabbed with a sharp blade._

Hakuno clenched her fist as she forced the emotion back down. This was an exploration with the Digidestined and Caster, something enjoyable and pleasant, without fear of the dangers within the Digital World. The emotion of sorrow can wait its turn back at the Private Room.

After anxiousness retakes her with the trip back on a _giant whale_.

"That's good to hear," Joe said. "We'll stop by the lake that Gomamon just talked about and I'll check your injury briefly."

"Alright," Hakuno didn't argue against the Digidestineds' medical member.

There was a clearing ahead leading into a spacious place in the middle of the forest. Hakuno Kishinami had to cover her eyes from a sun glare for a brief moment before it disappeared and let her see.

As Joe has said earlier, it was a sizable lake, with clear crystal blue waters that delved deep until light couldn't reach. Uniquely, there were a bunch of strangely placed electric poles that dotted the lake's surface, giving it a rustic post-civilization appearance that made it a bit alluring to look at. There was a crumbled bit of land, mostly rock and mounds that traveled a bit into the lake before vanishing under the water, outside of that, there stood a lone miniature island in the middle of the lake.

A gentle breeze passed through her, the scent of fresh grass and the distant smell of the sea created a pleasant aroma. The sun shined bright, the sky's few white clouds floated ever so slowly across.

"Yeah, vacation time!" Caster whisked past Hakuno, shrine outfit blasting off into the breeze as she leaped into the lake with a resounding splash while her outfit flew off, caught in the wind and was coming right at the magus.

"Ah, this is how it ends," Hakuno realized the inevitability as the clothing fell right on top of her, causing the magus girl to stumble onto the ground covered with Caster's wear, bundled up in a display of blue colors, it was actually quite comfortable, though the scent was distinctly like that of cherry blossoms.

"H-Hakuno! No!" Sora exclaimed as she bent over the collapsed state of a buried Hakuno Kishinami. "She was too young!"

The rest of the Digidestined looked away with dramatic sorrow.

Joe adjusted his glasses, "Alright, jokes up, get the clothes off her." He said with a smile.

Sora was already grabbing and lifting the shrine outfit off the younger girl and folding it. "Already ahead of it," She chuckled.

"Thanks," Hakuno said reaching a hand before holding Sora's to help her stand back up.

"Aren't these Caster's clothes?" Sora questioned.

"Wait," Takeru began. "Then what is she wearing now?"

As if on cue, Caster surfaced from the water garbed in a bikini of red, white, and blue colors.

Where did she even get that…?

Hakuno Kishinami felt a headache, some vague and barely understandable memory found itself in her forethought.

 _A clothing store in America with another girl, her facial structure similar to her own yet different, yellow eyes and short-cut brown hair. She brought up a bikini, which Yolei in the background clapped in agreement while Caster jumped lightly in excitement._

"Hakuno, you okay?" Joe asked.

"I'm fine, just a headache," Hakuno replied.

That was probably some random timeline, a strange memory from a differ Hakuno Kishinami, a side-effect of the Moon Cell Core… Though that was the Digidestined with her, and that outfit was oddly identical to what Caster wore...

"Hungry?" Sora asked.

Hakuno's stomach growled in reply.

Taichi grinned, "Seems like it."

"A bit," Hakuno replied, she could toss aside the thought and focus on the present instead.

Koushiro glanced around, "There should be a Digi-Gate near here…" He said before spotting a blocky white television set laid perfectly in between two trees. "There it is, T.K?"

"On it." Takeru walked towards it, raising his D-3, and disappeared from the Digital World.

"Where's he going?" Hakuno asked.

"To grab the basket," Sora answered. "It'll be better to leave the food back in the Real World so we could get it after reaching our destination."

That would preserve it better, they thought ahead.

"Master! Want those swimming lessons?" Caster said half submerged in the lake, her hair and vulpine ears dripping from being soaked.

"Not now, I don't want to get wet," Hakuno replied to her Servant. She also didn't really have any other clothes on her person, as the only other set was back at the Private Room with Nero.

But she could relax a bit here as the injury wouldn't impend her if it did, Joe was nearby to aid with his medical expertise. She noticed the rest of the DigiDestined were spreading out with their partners, some of them carrying packs that revealed to be large towels that were set on the ground in preparation, while others having plastic utensils in the like.

Hakuno Kishinami walked up to the lake's edge and sat down comfortably, took off her shoes and placed them to the side, then removed the black pantyhose stockings, folded them, and put them on top the school footwear. With this finished, Hakuno dangled her legs over the lake, not touching the water but feeling the cool surface.

Tamamo-no-mae swam forward like a shark towards Hakuno's position with a mischievous smile, but a lighthearted one. Hakuno noticed her Servant's antics but chose not to interfere with what the Heroic Spirit had in mind. The magus girl jolted a bit as Caster's dripping fingers touched her bare legs, the cold water combined with Tamamo's gentle touch sent a shiver up Hakuno.

"Hehe," Caster giggled, ears twitching and her tail floating on the surface, "It's a bit cold, isn't it dear?"

"Y-yes," Hakuno replied. "C-can you not?"

"Aw," Tamamo said as she continued to trail her fingers up the young girl's skin. "But you're so cute when you're like this." Her hands stopped short half way up Hakuno's biceps. "You feeling better?" She suddenly asked.

Hakuno was unsure how to answer that.

Caster grinned, vanished into magical motes of light as she dematerialized into the astral state, then reappeared right at Hakuno's side completely dry, but still in her bikini outfit.

"Did you do that to dry yourself?" Hakuno asked.

"Yep! Instant drying!" She replied happily. "Now, raise your legs towards me," The shrine priestess patted her own knees.

The young girl blinked in mild confusion as she swept her legs towards the Servant. Caster grabbed her feet, then proceeded to bend over towards her lower leg and press her hands against the tendons, there was a bit of strength to it, but it was gentle and held firm.

"A-Ah…?" Hakuno found her voice initially reply in pain before a pleasant moan. "What… What are you doing?" She asked as the Servant continued to move her hands along Hakuno's legs.

"You're stressed out," Caster said. "Leave it to me, I'll release all that tension with my improved massage techniques!"

Hakuno Kishinami nodded as she watched the Japanese Heroic Spirit expertly manage her legs, there was a pleasure to it, but it was something deriving from much-needed treatment. She never had a massage before, but felt nice, not to mention the sight of Tamamo…

She was beautiful, Hakuno thought, that fair skin gleamed in the sunlight, and bareness presented by the lack of most clothing showed Hakuno a side of the Servant that the girl never really noticed much before, and the Servant's pink hair matched so well with those foxy traits.

 _Her heart beat loudly for a brief instant, the feeling of warmth radiated in her chest. A sensation of something more than comfort, rather that which was incredibly intimate._

Her hand reached out gingerly towards Caster's face, but half-way stopped as Hakuno recollected herself and brought back down the appendage.

"Thank you, Tamamo," Hakuno whispered.

The Japanese Heroic Spirit looked up as she heard that, then a bright grin spread on her face. "Anything for you my starlit adorable husband!" She replied ecstatically.

"Hakuno!" Sora called from afar.

"Yeah?" Hakuno questioned in response, her eyes widening a bit as she took in a new sight of a large striped blanket with thread baskets spread along it with paper plates, plastic utensils, and wooden chopsticks. Sora and the Digidestined gathered around in a circle, with a spot reserved for both Hakuno and Caster.

"Come, join us and eat," Yamato spoke up, waving a hand to motion then to join.

"I can smell the delicious food from here," Caster said, stopping her massage and taking her Master's hand. "Let us partake of the goods!" She finished and helped her stand.

Curious to know what the Digidestined brought, Hakuno Kishinami stepped forward to the picnic blanket and sat on her knees at the free spot. She looked towards Sora who started unraveling an assortment of foods from the thread baskets, some that Hakuno recognized, others which were foreign to her.

"Sushi!" Tamamo excitedly said. "I've always wanted to try that after learning about it!" She said; it made sense, that type of dish didn't exist back in her time period.

"Here you go," Sora handed it to Taichi who passed it to Hakuno.

"Thanks, Tai, Sora," Hakuno said and picked up a pair of chopsticks. The plate had a number of interesting edibles, including some sort of sushi that Caster mentioned earlier, a delectable looking sandwich, white rice, and some vegetables.

She picked up a sushi roll, the exterior covered in seaweed, and motioned it to her mouth, eating it whole.

Hakuno blinked.

It's good.

"Yes, yes," Caster's mouth drooled, her vulpine tail swaying from side to side as she got her own plate and immediately tried the same sushi. "Mhm!"

"Glad you like it," Takeru said, "My mom made it."

"No wonder," Yamato smiled as he received his own plate.

"This is so good!" Gabumon commented.

"The sandwich is a nice touch too!" Biyomon said.

"Don't eat too fast," Joe said as he ate white rice.

Hakuno wanted to gobble up all the food because it tasted so fresh and great, sure, she's had better… But, the fact that the Digidestined brought her over here, was eating together, along with Caster…

 _In her heart, warmth lifts._


	69. Chapter 68

**Author's Note** : I'm currently working on Digital/VRAINS, so until it is finished the updates to Digital/Extra may take a week or two longer than the usual weekly update. I apologized for the inconvenience. Also, this chapter is short, sorry about that.

P.S. Camelot Campaign, by the Moon Cell, it is brilliant! Not to mention challenging, I'm having to use my Command Spells at times! Thankfully I'm well prepared.

 **Yolea Irk's** : Hehe, there's been a couple times through Digital/Extra where Hakuno is feeling something she can't exactly describe.

 **Student** : Yeah, it was pretty relaxing. And Leomon will show up eventually!

 **Battlesny** : Yes, I actually meant in a way that Hakuno is indeed younger than displayed in the game. She is factual older than the 02 gang but younger than most the 01 gang. So that puts her somewhere between 13-15 years old. As you said, Hakuno said she was 13, doesn't imply she actually is 13 though.

 **TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere** : Hakuno Kishinami's luck does seem to vary a lot, huh?

 **DschingisKhan** : Same answer as Battlesny, and yes, it was adorable! And as for the uniform, the Moon Cell doesn't care about age, so it just fitted the uniform to her body size.

 **King of Fans** : Same answer as Battlesny, and yeah, love conquers all! Hakuno, you so lucky!

 **Akasha Bloodriver** : You get a cookie for getting that wink!

Enjoy the chapter everyone! Don't fail me now trembling wings! You're my hope you're my everything! We can fly if you believe! In My Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 68: At Two Angles

It has been quite the pleasant picnic, Hakuno Kishinami felt relieved and relaxed in the peaceful atmosphere and the casual chit chat between the Digidestined, their Digimon, and of course, Caster. The last time she ever had anything close to this was during the Holy Grail War with Rin and Rani VII, which while she couldn't remember the exact details, knew that it hadn't ended well.

But, this was different, and all the better as Hakuno didn't want her friends arguing with each other.

Joe had already done a brief check-up of her injury, remarking on how astonishingly quick her recovery time is. But it wasn't so much as instantaneous, while she was much better, the magus girl had a day or two more required to fully recuperate.

Taichi turned his attention towards Hakuno, "I think it's about time we finally show why we brought you to File Island."

Hakuno tilted her head in confusion.

"A-Ahem," Taichi immediately attempted to recover himself from a heart attack. "There's a place here that I thought would help you out."

"Help me?" Hakuno questioned.

Koushiro continued for him, "It's called Primary Village, you'll see what he means when we approach it."

Primary Village?

If it was a village then likely it had Digimon in it, the Digidestined mentioned that there wouldn't be any danger to her on File Island, at least, danger Caster wouldn't be able to handle easily enough. She glanced back to the lake, her eyes settling on a newly surfaced head that belonged to a massive snake-like monster, but it remained passive.

The wild digimon was a bit of concern for her, she'd never experienced interacting with them beyond a few of them, let alone entering a civilization of them… Well, did she…?

Hakuno's head hurt, she could have sworn she did at one point, but couldn't recall.

"Hey, Tai," Yamato began. "Don't forget we're on a time schedule, don't want out parents to be worried, not to mention I don't think Hakuno would want to spend a night here."

"I'll rather be back in my Private Room," Hakuno replied, meaning to sleep in the safety of her base, not at the moment.

"Yeah, I know," Taichi responded. "Don't worry, I'm sure Whalemon will wait for us."

At this moment, Takeru came back from the Real World, as he had been sent to deliver back all the equipment used in the picnic.

"Alright, it's all packed away," Takeru said.

Caster jumped on to her feet, "Well then! Let's go see this village! I'm sure it'll be a wonderful sight!"

Hakuno Kishinami smiled at Caster's enthusiasm, it was infectious, "How far is it?" She questioned.

"Not too far," Koushiro answered. "We'll head straight towards Infinity Mountain, it's near there."

She looked upward towards the spiraling mountain that made the dead center of the island, it was quite a massive formation, but she had seen larger on the continent. However, Infinity Mountain did have a unique appearance to it that was quite memorable.

"Wonder what Primary Village is like," Hakuno said to herself she stood up from her spot after having slipped back on the black pantyhouse and her shoes.

Suddenly, Caster lifted her up piggy-back style, Hakuno's hands finding themselves grasped onto the shrine priestess's' shoulders to stabilize herself while she felt the fur of the Servant's fox tail brush against her legs, causing a pink tint to adorn the magus girl's face.

"C-Caster?" Hakuno said in slight surprise.

"No more walking for you right now, Master!" Caster exclaimed. "Relax and enjoy the fox express! But be sure to keep all your super cute self inside the ride at all times!"

The Digidestined all seemed to find that funny, Hakuno Kishinami decided to just roll with it and appreciate the act of what Caster meant to imply.

Tamamo wanted to help her more.

"Alright," Hakuno rested her head against Tamamo's own, absently stroking one of the Servant's vulpine ears.

"Mhm, that feels nice, my husband," Caster hummed contently.

She smiled, Caster can be so silly.

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the skies surrounding the red regions in eventually conquered by Hakuno Kishinami.

"You'd think she is an envious villain at this rate!?" Yolei's voice screamed out.

"Don't make it worse, Yolei!" Cody shouted in response.

"Exveemon, you think you can avoid that Control Spire digimon?" Daisuke asked.

At least, it was supposed to be peaceful, but flying on the backs of the digimon: Exveemon, Halsemon, and Nefertimon. The Digidestined avoided the dangerous attacks of Arkeninon's newfound creation, a blue skinned dragon-like Control Spire created monster known as Coredramon. While it was a champion-level digital monster, the fact it was created with a Control Spire made it exceptionally durable to their attacks. At the most, only Exveemon did any decent damage, while the Armor-Level ones only served as a distraction unless using their most powerful abilities.

"Uh," Exveemon said. "Not unless you want to fly straight into Hakuno's traps."

"That's it!" Daisuke said. "We're fly right towards Hakuno's base!"

Hikari turned to him, "Hakuno's not even home right now, we can't bring an enemy to her home! It'll wreck it completely!"

Cody, who was riding with Yolei and Armadillomon on top Halsemon, stated his opinion, "I think he means for us to use the traps around her base! We know where they are, Coredramon doesn't!"

Yolei glanced back at the tailing form of the blue Coredramon, as large as Greymon, "Control Spire Digimon don't seem to be that intelligent, so it might work!"

"Yeah, but," Hikari hesitated for a second. "What if Coredramon does evade them?"

Daisuke answered, "Then it's going to wish it didn't!"

"What do you mean?" Hikari questioned.

"Don't you remember?" Daisuke said. "Hakuno never leaves her base unguarded!"

"Ah!" Yolei caught on. "Saber or Caster will be there too!"

"Right!" Daisuke replied. "Even if we can't damage Coredramon much, one of her Servants definitely can! If we team up, it'll be a quick finish!"

"Good thinking Davis!" Cody complimented.

"I hope Hakuno forgives us for this," Hikari said under her breath.

The Digidestined broke their flying formation and spread out into three different ways, Coredramon decided to chase after them all by continuing its current pathway, leading the Control Spire Digimon right into the dead center of a trap. A bolt of lightning shot up from the ground via an ofuda tag, electrocuting the fake monster and sending it spiraling towards the ground, crashing into multiple bamboo shoots.

Nefertimon came circling around with Hikari, the digimon's bracers lit up, "Queen's Paw!"

A few energy bolts of pinkish hues shot out numerous times at Coredramon, while not doing much in terms of damage, it served to get its attention. Coredramon roared menacingly, flew up and charged after Nefertimon with unbridled rage. Hikari and Nefertimon quickly turned around, the girl attempting to remember in detail where her friend, Hakuno Kishinami, said the trap locations were planted.

"To the side!" Hikari yelled out suddenly and held tight, Nefertimon rolled towards the right. Coredramon, which couldn't do such a maneuver due to its size, slammed right into the next chapter, an above average in size bamboo shoot covering in three ofado tags that ignited with small displays of magical energy then released an implosion of ice, trapping Coredramon's legs and preventing it from flying anymore.

"X-Laser!" Exveemon revealed its bare chest with the 'X' symbol engraved in it, which then glowed yellow before firing forth an identically shaped energy attack that impacted with a tiny explosion on Coredramon.

"Raaaawgh!" Coredramon roared in defiance.

"Veil of Petals!" A feminine voice shouted in response, a whisk of a blade cutting through the air before the red-garbed shape of Saber suddenly appeared right behind Coredramon after making the finishing blow with a stunning display.

"Raaa…" Coredramon trailed off in a dying groan before completely dispersing into black data particles that faded away quickly.

"Umu! A single act is all that was needed for a foe such as this! I wish Praetor was here to see it!" Saber exclaimed happily. "Welcome! My Japanese-Roma citizens! I see you brought along a makeshift dragon, but such cannot hope to face against me!"

The Digidestined all landed nearby, Yolei disembarking from Halsemon first and speaking to the Heroic Spirit.

"We didn't expect you to act so quickly," Yolei stated.

"Of course I would!" Saber replied. "This is Praetor's palace, I will defend it!"

"Yeah," Yolei began. "But you're halfway across the region from there, how did you get here so fast?"

"Umu, I am the Emperor, I can do anything!" The Servant nodded to herself in agreement.

Hikari dismounted from Halsemon, "Doesn't Hakuno need you near the base though?"

"As an Emperor, I need to act with Independent Action from time to time," Saber replied.

Truthfully, if Hakuno had been around, the magus girl would have commented something about Imperial Privilege being an overpowered Skill.

"Still, we should get back to her place quickly," Hikari pressured. "You don't want to pressure her too much with supporting you, right?" She knew that unlike their Digimon partners, Hakuno was required to constantly supply her Servants with magical energy to keep them. Hikari Yagami couldn't imagine what kind of strain the Digital Human girl would be going through in doing that every single day, but she seemed perfectly fine when inside her home.

"Hey, Saber!" Daisuke shouted as he jumped down from Exveemon, who landed already, "You don't mind if we take a quick glance around Hakuno's place?"

"D-Davis! You can't just invade a girl's home!" Yolei shouted.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Davis waved his hands in denial.

"What I think he meant," Cody began. "Is how come Hakuno can handle supporting all her Servants at only her base?"

Saber nodded, "Of course you may! Follow me! I shall lead the way!" She turned around and began trekking through the bamboo forest casually, changing direction now and then to avoid traps.

The Digidestined looked to each other before deciding to follow the Servant.


	70. Chapter 69

**Author's Note** : Well, hello! A late chapter but a chapter nonetheless of our ever-so-enjoyable story of Hakuno Kishinami in the Digimon Adventure universe! Again, if you didn't know, Digital/VRAINS is canon to Digital/Extra! It's not a necessary read, but it'll explain a few things you might see in the future!

 **Yolea Irk's** : Bad guys never give good guys time off!

 **Starlight's Poet** : Umu! Welcome back!

 **DschingisKhan** : the Fluffy tail is the best tail.

 **Nero Claudius** : Indeed! The Umu is always entertaining!

 **King of Fans** : Choo, Choo, Fox Express!

 **EvanderAdvent** : Your answer lies in Part 2 of Digital/VRAINS!

 **Student** : It is a cheat ability, and you've got your reaction!

 **Konami-kun 2000** : Thank you very much for the compliments, and yeah, as with all the Digital Human series, each Hakuno can only have up to Three Servants max. It helps restrain myself from writing myself into a corner with all these characters. As for Digimon-related material, well, you'll get more Ken, and Ryo might be a passing mention.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Don't fail me now trembling wings! You're my hope you're my everything! We can fly if you believe! In My Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 69: Her Heart Recovers

As Yolei Inoue followed the rest of the Digidestined and Saber to Hakuno's base, her mind wandered, she intellectually knew that from all of Hakuno Kishinami's Servants, Saber had the highest chance of learning the girl's history from, as the Heroic Spirit spoke in a less cautious way than either Caster or Archer. So, she was also the best one to gain information from concerning the Digital Human.

But, although curiosity threatened to get the best of her, Yolei refused to use that to her advantage. Hakuno is her friend, and friends don't go behind each other's back to discover the other's secrets. However, that didn't deny the fact that Hakuno kept secrets, moreso than perhaps Yolei expected she might.

The magus girl was a mystery from the first day they met, and although much has been explained and said between them, there were still questions that plagued Yolei's mind when thinking back about her.

How did Hakuno come to be as a Digital Human? Why did she have Servants instead of a Digimon? What are the ties between her and this Moon Cell thing? Where did she reside for so long in the Digital World between now and its reformation a few years ago, which pegged another question as to how little she knew of Digital World when she was created in it?

Was Hakuno even created… Born… In the Digital World? After all, just because she was made of data didn't imply she was from the Digital World in the first place.

Finally, why can't Yolei learn how to do cool looking Code Casts!?

Alright, so the last one wasn't a serious question, but still, Hakuno was a mage! A mage! That's so awesome! Sure it wasn't some all-powerful magic, actually appeared to have a sense of rules that applied logical reason, but still!

"You appear to be in a deep train of thought, Yolei," Hawkmon's voice spoke up.

"Yeah," Yolei said. "Just thinking about a few things, I want the answers, but I don't want to seem like I'm prying."

"How about you just ask then?" Hawkmon replied.

"It's not that simple," She responded. "Sometimes, people don't want to answer questions. I think Hakuno might not like most of the questions I want to ask."

"Nonsense, she is your friend, is she not?" Her digimon partner said. "Don't you think you've come far enough?"

"Well, yeah, but…" Yolei bit her lip. "Don't want to seem so suspicious, which I'm not, I'm just curious! However, Hakuno might not see it that way."

"She seems to be very straightforward in conversations, just do the same," Hawkmon replied.

"Maybe…" Yolei trailed off.

"Umu!" Saber's loud voice dragged Yolei's attention away from her thoughts. "Make yourself at home, Digidestined! You have my permission to coddle yourselves in luxury!"

"Don't you have a food problem?" Yolei questioned, Hakuno Kishinami wouldn't have much in the way of necessities, despite Yolei's attempts at providing for the girl.

"Not so!" Saber responded, surprising Yolei, "While I can't seem to recall when it happened, our storage is filled with ingredients and snacks now!" She said. "I will not question such fortune, perhaps the gods have provided for Praetor this day."

Cody spoke up, "You… Don't remember when you got groceries?" He asked curiously.

"Try as I might, I do not! Praetor, Caster, and I have not left our palace since her injury… I think…" She trailed off in slight doubt. "No! I know for sure we haven't!" Saber then exclaimed.

Yolei decided not to press into it, after all, even she can't recall everything that occured yesterday. Some things just fade away into memory at times… Actually, she can't seem to remember anything that happened a day ago… Huh…

Oh well.

Hikari decided to ask, "Saber, how does Hakuno manage to provide for all three- two of you," She slipped up, Yolei couldn't fault her, Hakuno had been having three partners for quite a while now that it was a common mistake.

"Mhm," Saber tilted her head side to side in thought, "I'm sure Praetor won't mind. But to answer your question! There is an object underneath this base that provides us the necessary energy to sustain our forms without endangering Praetor!" She answered. "Quite a convenience, but not without its restrictions, as you've seen, only one of us may accompany her at a time outside this building."

"Then how come Archer could be outside at the same time…?" Cody asked.

"A simple answer," The Servant of the Sword replied. "He had a Skill that allowed him to halt the magical energy drain between himself and Praetor for a certain duration of time."

"Ah," Yolei understood. "So he could only do that for a while before needing Hakuno's help."

"Cool," Daisuke said. "Can we see it?"

"Of course not!" Saber responded as positive as she would have if she'd agreed.

"Huh, why not?" Daisuke didn't take any offense to it, in fact, he seemed rather okay with it.

"For your safety, I'll rather not endanger my Master's friends and comrades. Praetor doesn't trust the Destiny Stone entirely either," Saber answered him.

"That makes sense," Daisuke replied with a shrug. "Thanks for telling us about it though!"

"It is of no consequences, fiery warrior!" Saber ecstatically said.

"Cool nickname!? Awesome!" He appreciated Saber's compliment.

"Hey!" Veemon shouted. "Do I get a neat title too?"

"Umu! Of course!" Saber said. "Blue Dragon!"

"Sweet!"

"Yes, indeed!" The Heroic Spirit continued. "I love all of you! Especially you!" She pointed towards Hikari Yagami. "You have similar traits to Praetor, hmm, I feel like someone else I met had better... But no matter!" She rushed into the kitchen, the sounds of something dropping echoed, before coming back with a large party-sized bag of chips. "Here, snacks! Now, let us talk stories! I am curious to other adventurers the Digidestined have partaken in outside of those with Praetor!"

* * *

A vivid display of colors decorated every corner, every block, every tall standing piece of a gigantic version of children toys decorating this vast field of bright contrasts. Hakuno Kishinami found it nearly blinding at first, but there was something to it, a childish wonder and beauty, fond memories and nostalgia joy made into reality.

"What is this place…?" Her voice trembled in disbelief, the entire area sparkled and shined in the sunlight, the fields a light pleasant shade of green with grayish stripes crossing in perfect patterns with one another.

The towers were giant blocks of objects one would associate with small children, toy blocks with happily painted pictures of animals in an adorable and cute perspective. These enlarged decorations took the shapes of squares, triangles, stars, hearts, practically anything one could see in a children's storybook. Any foliage that was within this place was perfectly placed to be pleasing to the eyes and add to the friendly atmosphere.

Then, in a symbolism of life, these fields were dotted with a vast number of differently painted eggs as big as Hakuno's forearms.

Takeru stepped up, "Welcome to Primary Village, Hakuno," He answered her. "Here, Digimon are reborn from Digi-Eggs."

Caster gently let her Master down, allowing Hakuno Kishinami to stand on the rather comfortable fields of Primary Village, she turned towards Takeru, "Reborn…?"

Patamon flew over, "When Digimon are deleted, we don't die, we're just reconfigured and reborn here at Primary Village."

That had similarities with the basic idea of reincarnation, so in the Digital World, it applies the basic idea to its native residents, the Digimon.

"Are they reborn the same way?" Hakuno asked Takeru's partner.

"Sometimes they are, sometimes they aren't, I guess it depends on things, though I don't know what they are," Patamon answered.

"Oh, I know what you mean!" Caster exclaimed. "Yes, I've experienced the same phenomenon myself in the past!" She replied as her ears twitched, fluffy tail waving lazily in the air. "These Digimon took that and made it their primary way of death."

Hakuno looked at Taichi, "You wanted to show me this?" She questioned his reasoning.

"Yeah," Taichi replied. "Thought it might cheer you up if you know what you've been helping us keep safe."

Takeru bent down and carefully grasped hold of a Digi-Egg, nestling it between his arms like holding a baby. The hat-wearing boy walked up to Hakuno, "Here, hold it." He gave it to her.

"O-Okay…" She replied, not knowing what to do, she copied Takeru's position and placed the egg against her front body. "It's… A bit warm?"

"Rub it gently with your hand," Takeru instructed.

Caster caught on, "Rub it like you rub my foxy ears, Master!"

Hakuno's tilted her head a bit before soothing the palm of her hand over the shell's surface, repeating the gesture a few times before she nearly jumped at the sudden movement the Digi-Egg displayed before…

Crack!

The top half of the egg popped right off with zig-zag lines.

Tamamo squealed in delight, "It's an adorable puff ball with a fox tail! There are fox Digimon after all! I was almost believing it was just dinosaurs, birds, and insects!"

"We've seen more than that," Hakuno replied as her eyes looked over the newborn, it was a basically as Caster described, a yellow ball of fur with a tiny fox-like tail tipped with white that swung happily about in the small space of the eggshell. Its eyes looked closed, like a baby that hadn't developed sight yet.

 _Her heart quivered in joy_.

"Hello there," Its voice was high pitched.

"You talk already?" Hakuno questioned in surprise, so the Digital Monsters can talk from birth.

"Of course I can, all Digimon can talk!" The baby digimon said. "I'm Relemon, what's your name?"

"H-Hakuno…" She sat down on the soft grass, placing Relemon in a brown crib that had appeared as soon as the Digi-Egg had hatched.

"Pleased to meet you, what kind of Digimon are you?"

"I'm not a Digimon, I'm human," The magus girl replied.

"A humanmon?"

"No," She shook her head, "Just human," Hakuno responded.

"And I'm Caster!" Tamamo exclaimed happily as she sat right next to the crib's side, her own orange-hued fox tail waved side to side like a happy puppy. "So, what do you digivolve too?"

"Don't know!" Relemon answered. "Maybe something cute, maybe something cool, or perhaps both!"

"Both sounds lovely," Caster replied ecstatically.

"Do all Digimon begin here…?" Hakuno asked.

"I don't know," Relemon replied. "Where did you begin?"

"I… I don't know either," The Digital Human answered the baby Digimon. "Can't remember."

"Well, I'm sure you'll remember someday!" Relemon said with a positive outlook.

A smile spread on Hakuno Kishinami's face, "Maybe, but…" She trailed off. "I like the place I live now, so I don't think to worry about it should be my concern."

"Sounds like you got a happy home!"

"Yeah," Hakuno said. "It's a good place."

 _The bright smiles of Saber, Caster, and Archer around her as she ate were pictured in her mind._

Hakuno Kishinami glanced around, the other Digidestined and their partners were beginning to interact and play with the baby digimon, even with their older ages, the Digidestined didn't seem to mind acting childish to entertain the digital monsters.

These were wild digimon… Yet, they began like this… They talked right from the beginning, were babies from the start like humans were… Perhaps, they're not so different and are actually like the Digidestined's own partners just as much.

Digimon aren't like _enemy programs_ at all.

"Hey!" Relemon exclaimed. "Wanna play?"

Caster nodded enthusiastically, "Sure!"

"I'll play," Hakuno answered. "I don't know any games though…"

"Rest assured, my dear husband," Caster said. "I happen to know a few things we can have fun with!"

"Okay," Hakuno said with a smile as her long hair swayed in the gentle breeze, eyes filled with a shine like that of night stars.

"It's…" Caster began but shifted her tone to happiness. "I'm glad to see you be your old self again, Master."

"Game!" Relemon shouted.

Hakuno Kishinami spent the next hour playing a number of imaginary games with Relemon, Caster, the Digidestined, and many of the other baby digimon.

 _Her heart felt so light and unburdened._


	71. Chapter 70

**Author's Note** : A short weekly chapter to a favorite story! Welcome back everyone! And welcome to all those joining us today! Decided to release this before I headed to GenCon!

P.S. Yes, I saw the last of the Last Encore episodes, I cried when flashbacks of Hakuno Kishinami occurred. But it seems HAKUNO and Rin won in the end! Even if it's confusing. Still, I'll appreciate if you all not talk about Last Encore, it's still a touchy subject for me.

 **Axel Fones** : Indeed! Quite wholesome!

 **No Fanfic No Life** : Yep, some lapses of memory are going to be from Digital/VRAINS. Also, yeah, Hakuno is happy again! She's recovered a bit from Archer's disappearance.

 **EvanderAdvent** : Maybe eventually!

 **Engineer4Ever** : Hakuno does need more hugs!

 **Starlight's Poet** : Yep, it's from Digital/VRAINS!

 **Yoshiki-909** : Haha, yes, Hakuno is truly blessed by fluffiness. But, no, she's not going to be having a Digimon partner. As I stated long ago, she'll not have one.

 **Solomon07** : Thank you!

 **Yolea Irk's** : Same! I thought I would die from the cute overdose when writing it!

 **King of Fans** : Yeah, I think Yolei has the most interaction with Hakuno as well.

 **Snoogenz** : As cute as it would be, already stated that Hakuno won't get a digimon partner.

 **Student** : Haha, if it was Pokemon that would be it. Also, where's my fluffy Hakuno art edit in Primary Village!? Come on! She's adorable!

 **Gregorian12** : Yep! Yep! She's much better than before now!

 **Xirons2** : Hakuno smiling again makes everyone happy. And no, Relemon won't be staying with Hakuno.

Don't fail me now trembling wings! You're my hope you're my everything! We can fly if you believe! Oh My Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 70: Peaceful Scenes and Moments

Hakuno Kishinami found herself stuck in an unending loop of using her hands to play pat-a-cake with the baby and in-training level digimon, that crowded around her like small children, covering her body in fluff, scales, and other brightly colored energized balls that were the young and newborn digital monsters.

"Oh my goodness, she's so cute, so cute, my husband's so very cute~!" Tamano-no-mae burst out in joy, giddy with excitement and barely resisting the urge to wrap her arms around Hakuno and never let go.

"Hey!" Relemon cried out from atop Hakuno's head, the yellow vulpine creature bouncing up and down. "I found Hakuno first! So she should spend the most time with me!"

Caster's eyes shined, "I need that Digimon back home," She said.

Hakuno looked at her Servant, "No, Caster," The magus girl denied.

"But, Master~!" The Shrine Priestess whined by drawing out the last word.

"Our place isn't safe enough," Hakuno replied, although she didn't deny the desire to keep Relemon, as Saber would also enjoy the baby digimon, and not because she felt like her heart was bursting from adorableness.

No, not at all.

The brown-headed teenager smiled genuinely as she continued fiddling her fingers with the enjoyable tiny monsters.

"So- So cute," Caster trailed off. "That expression, so filling, so bright, your eyes sparkle and shine like the night sky stars!" She ecstatically proclaimed. "I can see why the Digidestined are trying so hard not to stare at you right now."

"Huh?" Hakuno blinked at that and turned her attention away from the cuddling balls of energy and towards the Digidestined.

Indeed, as Caster stated, the Digidestined looked away from her as she faced them. All attempting, and failed, not to stare at her for some reason she could not identify. She swore Takeru mouthed something concerning her face attracting all the baby digimon.

"Hakuno! Play!" The cries of the mentioned digimon monsters echoed.

"Oh, right," Hakuno redirected herself to them, but her inner thoughts came to her forefront, the known fact that they would eventually need to leave before it becomes too dark. An unfortunate realization, but she's enjoyed her time here at Primary Village immensely, however, Saber remained at the Private Room, and would not leave the Servant by her lonesome for too long a time.

Not only because Hakuno would grow concerned, but also that Saber could be quite eccentric when not given her due attention.

"Me too!" Relemon shouted as the baby digimon jumped from on top the girl's head, causing Hakuno to quickly catch the falling newborn with her hands as gently as she could. "Yay! You caught me!"

"Of course I did…" Hakuno trailed off, it had been an instinctual reaction.

Was this how her Servants felt when they wanted to protect their Master? The fragility of her body to them is like what Relemon's is to her, a comparison that made Hakuno appreciate the Heroic Spirits' overprotectiveness and caution when they interacted physically with her.

"Hakuno! A game!"

The Digital Human smiled, "Alright… Alright…"

She could think about things after playing with the baby digimon some more.

* * *

Takeru Takaishi found the sight to be endearing, Hakuno Kishinami lay sleeping against one of the large cushion-like decorations, with a blanket of slumbering newborn digital monsters all along her stomach, arms, chest, and even one on her head. Hakuno's Servant, Caster, snuggled up against her Master's shoulder, the Servant's own fox tail having digimon use it as a bed.

Sora spoke up, "She's out like a light," She commented on Hakuno's state.

"It is getting quite late," Koushiro said, "We need to wake her up and travel back to her base."

The Digidestined of Hope glanced up at the horizon, the sky was starting to turn a beautiful orange color, indicating the passage of time to the dusk hours. Koushiro was right, if Hakuno wanted to go back, it's best done now, else she would have to spend the night on File Island. Not a bad place to camp, but the girl never seemed to be one for staying too far from her home.

Huh, when did he start referring to Hakuno's base as her home? Must have occurred some time ago, and not too surprising, the magus seemed to treat it as such in recent days.

"Yeah," Takeru agreed. "Besides, we can't stay too long in the Digital World either without our parents getting worried."

Yamato shrugged, "Dad works late hours anyway, so I'm in the clear for a while."

"Same here," Joe said.

Taichi stretched, "Yeah well if my mother doesn't see Kari and I home at a certain time, it'll be our hides cooked in her newest food concoction."

Koushiro winced, "My sympathies… I don't know how you survive that," He said.

"All of you…" Sora trailed off with a sigh. "We're all very fortunate, but, look at her," She pointed a hand towards the sleeping Hakuno Kishinami. "She doesn't have any parents, as you know, Digimon don't have any, and that applies to her too. How was Hakuno like when spent the night at your family's home, Tai?"

"Ah.." Taichi paused for a bit. "Curious, but she's curious about everything in the Real World, but she seemed very unused to, almost completely foreign, to the concept of my mom being… Motherly, to her."

"Didn't you scold Caster about that, Sora?" Joe questioned.

"Yeah, I did," Sora replied. "But, I don't know… Caster treats Hakuno like she's the king of the world, as self-proclaimed 'husband' as it were," She said while making air quotes with her fingers. "Caster might be more caring from what I told her, but she'll likely never be a mother figure to Hakuno, of course, Caster is Hakuno's partner, not her parent."

"We should wake her," Biyomon stated.

"Right," Takeru answered and made her way up to the magus girl's sleeping, her appearance just made it so difficult to prod awake, as she was so peaceful in this state. At least Hakuno wasn't making those raw expressions as she doing earlier with the baby digimon, that had been extraordinary, her joyful emotions were displayed with vivid clarity.

He shook her free shoulder gently, Caster awoke first, but the Servant likely hadn't been fully asleep.

"Time to go?" Caster questioned, "Well, I'm sure my Master wants to go back to her Private Room."

"Can you help me with all the baby digimon on her?" Takeru asked.

"Sure," The Servant replied. "I wish I had a camera though," She replied.

"Really should've brought one along," Takeru agreed, he was sure the others would have enjoyed seeing Hakuno like this, much to her embarrassment.

Caster and Takeru gently took each and every baby digimon, Relemon included, to their designated cribs. Allowing then to shake the young teenager awake without disturbing the newborn digital monsters, Hakuno's eyes opened and she stirred before taking a brief moment to stretch.

She looked at Takeru and the Digidestined, noticing the time, "We're leaving?"

"Yeah, sorry we can't take a quick way back," Takeru apologized needlessly for Hakuno's restriction from the Digi-Ports.

"Not your fault," Hakuno replied as she stood up. "I don't like riding Whamon, but I have nothing against the digimon personally."

Takeru blinked, something seemed different from the way she spoke about digimon. It was less wary and more trusting, it wasn't a large ordeal, but he thought it a positive one. Her visit to Primary Village must have changed her opinion, he couldn't fault her for that, the Town of Beginnings had an emotion that had affected them all.

He chuckled, "You really don't like the ocean, do you?"

"No," Hakuno replied with a shake of her head, "I really don't."

"Is it because you can't swim or else what?"

"Both," She responded.

"Master!" Caster exclaimed. "I… I had a lot of fun today with you and the baby digimon!" She said. "I hope we can have more days like this, because you seemed to really enjoy it, and that makes me happier than anything."

Hakuno smiled, raised her hand, and patted the Servant's head, "I did too."

"Hehe," Caster lightly giggled at Hakuno's touch.

"Ready to head back?" Takeru questioned.

She looked at him, "Yeah, I'm ready to go home."

Ah… She actually confirmed it.

Hakuno Kishinami thought the base as her home.

He smiled, "Let's get you back then."

* * *

Somewhere else in the Digital World, a woman clothed in red and violet garments overlooked a vast field of Control Spires. Arukenimon stroked her hand through her beautiful hair, her mind in thought as her eyes glossed over the identical dark pillars that dotted the landscape.

She sneered, "Those Digidestined fools are becoming more of a nuisance each passing day…" She trailed off. "And now I lost Mummymon, thanks to Archer and his precious little Master…" Arukenimon pulled out a strand. "Just thinking about that girl makes my hair become loose, I might have to attend a barber store soon."

Arukenimon stared at the strands of hair in her palm, "Perhaps what I need is stronger minions, as any champion level fall easily to the Digidestined's ever so reliable Hakuno Kishinami," She spat the name out with distaste.

The woman looked towards the Control Spires, "They're efforts combined with the fallen emperor boy are lessening the amount of Control Spires every day… As if there's a purpose driving them, and I don't even think it's to get back at me!" She growled. "But here, there are still aplenty, and that leaves room for experimentation."

"One strand creates a champion… So, will ten create an ultimate?" She questioned. "Also, if it does, what shall I make it do? I can't needlessly send it off, I have no other allies in the Digital World, and with that girl still, around, I need to think carefully and plan accordingly to her current whereabouts."

She bit her lip, "Darn that girl, why is she such an obstacle!? Our plan would have sailed smoothly if she would have just disappeared-" She stopped herself.

"Wait… That's it, I don't have to exactly get rid of her, I just need her gone from the play broad long enough to fulfill our plans…" Arukenimon trailed off. "But first, I'll need to lure her, and to do that, I'll need to lure the Digidestined to get her attention, two birds with one stone as they say," She grinned.

Arukenimon plucked another nine hair strands, "What better than to try with my new ultimate level digimon?" She stated. "Now, come forth, my minion, and serve your master well!"

The strands sharpened into needles and she flicked them away towards the mass of Control Spires.

"Spirit Needle!"

As each strand entered into each individually selected Control Spire, the massive structures rose into the air and collided together into a mass of black goo that converged and formed into a distinct shape of a Digital Monster, an ultimate class effigy created by the dark energy of the Dark Towers.

The woman smiled gleefully, "Yes… You will do nicely, my pet. Now, listen to your master's orders, as it shall lead to my victory over those who have troubled me too long!"

This time, she will remove the threat known as Hakuno Kishinami long enough to complete the project.


	72. Chapter 71

**Author's Note** : I've returned from GenCon! I managed to purchase a 1/7th scale Fate Extra Nero Claudius figurine made by Craftsmanship Kotobukiya! It's gorgeous and the largest item of my Extraverse collection now! Used to be my CCC Tamamo in her alternate black outfit, but UMU took it!

Unfortunately, there are no figurines of Hakuno Kishinami, especially Female. Why were they never made!? Well, now I'm desperate, if any of you know a figurine sculpture and painter doing commissions of Japanese characters, let me know!

 **Sakaewmatsui** : There will be more Digimon interactions! I assure you!

 **Engineer4Ever** : He'll appear… Eventually… But he will!

 **Yolea Irk's** : Hakuno's Skill, 'Adorkable' Rank EX

 **TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere** : Yes, seriously, camera, now.

 **King of Fans** : Yeah, Taiga was just a teacher NPC, far from a mother figure. As for patty cakes, well, some of them got ears, others use their whole bodies, honestly, I'm surprised Hakuno managed to keep up with all those balls of energy called digimon.

 **Yoshiki-909** : Yes, fluff covered brings happiness for Hakuno!

 **Xirons** : Heh, I've thought of a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story for the Digital Human series before. And nice! I didn't get Tamamo Lancer…

 **Student** : Thanks, kouhai! Your art edits always put a smile on my face, and it's great to look back at them for inspiration too!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Don't fail me now trembling wings! You're my hope you're my everything! We can fly if you believe! Oh My Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 71: Unburdened from Injury

 _A dream of war._

 _One Hakuno was familiar with._

 _After all, it was all that was left of her original._

 _She couldn't look away from it._

 _Only watch the flames that burned away everything._

 _The towering structures crumbled away, their frames melt from the scorching fires, the window tills cracked and shattered to the empty space below, terrain covered with soot and ash._

 _Any survivors were put to the torch, killed by falling debris, incinerated by heat, or made a casualty of war by bombs that spread destruction in their wake._

 _But, she survived this, waiting for a doctor that never came, another individual murdered before their time, still, she remained hopeful for a cure even as her body froze over in cryogenic storage._

 _This was and wasn't Hakuno Kishinami's tale._

 _However, it defined her deepest memories, a scarred moment that marked the soul of this digital copy._

 _Even when but an empty shell, with nothing to call her own, this distinct imagery remained._

 _For she was borne through perdition._

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami stared at the ceiling from her comfortable futon, have awoken from her slumber, her mind wandered to the night's dream, an eerie memory, but one she could not deny. Still, hardly the first, and likely not the last, time she would have the same dream concerning her original counterpart.

She took a deep breath and released a long sigh. Hakuno pulled off the blankets, dragged herself out of the bed, and took but a brief moment to fold it back neatly together. As usual, she was nearly stark naked, only dressed in undergarments, as her limited wardrobe of clothes didn't give her the luxury of something like pajamas, but there were two pairs of folded clothing for her to choose from.

Luckily, Caster hadn't displaced the clothing, like she had done before in order to tackle her Master while in this state.

First, however, the teenager put a hand gently against the bandages surrounding her abdomen, applying a bit of pressure against them to check, but feeling no pain. So, Hakuno decided to unravel the wrappings and check her injury. It took a moment, but eventually, the bandages lay in a pile, remarkably still white, and for a good reason.

She sighed in relief, her injury had mostly recovered. No longer did it display a sickening color, or had the telltale sign of her origins, the blue data particles, floated above it anymore. Hakuno noted it that the injury was now just glistening white skin without blemish, stunningly not even a scar remained, and putting a hand on it felt normal, no pain.

Nodding to herself, Hakuno began dressing in the deep blue sailor uniform, deciding to have a change of pace from her normal brown attire. After fastening the red ribbon around the folded collar bone section of the shirt and placing on the Crest of Miracles, the magus girl slid open the doorway from her personal bedroom.

A distinct aroma emitted from the kitchen, it seems someone had either started or finished cooking breakfast, likely Caster.

"Rice?" Hakuno questioned, the smell was easily distinguishable.

"Praetor!" Saber waved over from the table, sitting down casually on the other end. "I see you have awakened, umu, join me as we prepare to pamper ourselves with the servant's cooking!"

Hakuno didn't question Saber's use of the term, servant, but she knew any second now-

"Hey! I heard that! And I know you didn't mean it in the way you thought I would have misheard!" Caster exclaimed as her head popped out from the corner of the wall to yell at the Roman Emperor.

"You're lively," Hakuno commented as she sat herself down on the pillow, folding her legs. "I only smell rice, what is Caster making?"

"I do not know, but it is likely a simple dish," Saber voiced a bit of displeasure. "Umu, I would have granted you a lavished feast in the morning!"

"Simplicity is sometimes best!" Caster shouted again as she walked out of the kitchen with a rice cooker in one hand, and a tray of eggs in another, she placed both on the table, then revealed a decorative bowl.

Hakuno tilted her head, "What did you make?"

"Just an easy dish," Caster said while filling the bowl with rice, then putting it out in front of Hakuno. The shrine priestess then cracked an raw egg over it, the yolk falling on top, before sprinkling a few seeds. "Enjoy!"

The magus girl took her chopsticks and prodded the dish curiously, particularly the golden yolk.

"You stir it in," Caster stated.

"Did you just serve Praetor an uncooked meal?" Saber asked.

"It's a traditional recipe for a healthy morning! Now don't leave a single grain left in that bowl, my adorable husband, else it's rude!" Tamamo explained.

Hakuno decided to eat it, she always appreciated trying out new tastes, this was just another to add to her growing list of foods. Also, it seems rather simple, and would likely consume fewer resources than other alternatives.

It was a good thing her and Caster went shopping- Huh, when did that happen…?

She stirred, took a bite, chewed, and swallowed.

"It's good…" Hakuno said.

"Of course it is!" Caster said ecstatically. "I always put my love for you in whatever I make!" She clapped happily. "I make sure out squeeze out every drop!"

"As the Archer had said," Saber began. "Those types of word phrases are lost on our Master."

"...?" Hakuno didn't reply, but there was a confused expression dotted on her face as she quietly continued munching on her breakfast; her thoughts wandered.

Yesterday, the Digidestined brought her to and from File Island, a type of vacation that Hakuno Kishinami appreciated. Saber had been jealous of the accounts that Hakuno told, speaking on how she missed the best parts and that her Master should make up for it. Of course, Hakuno didn't understand fully what the Servant meant on that, but perhaps she meant just to pay her some more attention?

How would a movie night be like for her? Hakuno did want to see some of those movies that Mimi lent to watch on her own time. Perhaps the sequel to Jurassic Park, the first one was very entertaining. But, on the side, there were other movies they could watch too, Mimi did say something about Disney films being classics?

Though, Hakuno noted that it was perhaps time she stopped delaying and get to work. The enemy factions out there wouldn't stand idle, and her wish won't come closer if Control Spires still dotted the Digital World's regions.

She set aside her finished dish and glanced around for her Portable Terminal, before grabbing it and browsing through it.

It was time she did a recheck of her information and Formal Wear.

Her Information Matrix still hadn't alerted her of anything, not surprising, as Hakuno Kishinami hadn't the chance to gather information in her injured state. But what about her opponents? Did they gain knowledge as to her own abilities and Servants? It was a two-way process, after all, but the end result lied in who had more over the other.

"Praetor, I neglect to inform you prior, but the young Digidestined visited our palace yesterday while you were away!" Saber said. "They were chased by a dragon, but I cut it down on its approach when it faltered from Caster's traps!" She beamed out with a bright cheery smile, Hakuno immediately knew what she wanted.

"Good job Saber," The Master praised with a light smile of her own.

"Mhm," Saber pouted, "No! Praise me more than that, Praetor!"

"Don't listen to the roman, Master!" Caster said.

Hakuno didn't know how she could praise Saber more than usual, so she decided to just pat the Servant's head like with Caster before.

"Umu!" Saber joyfully said.

"B-But that's my praise method!" Caster cried out.

"You want a head pat?" Hakuno questioned.

"Of course I do!" The Fox Servant replied as she practically appeared at her self-proclaimed husband's side. "Foxes are meant to be snuggled with!"

Saber appeared on Hakuno's other side, "Ah, but as an Emperor, I deserve her at my side all the more than a simple fox!" She argued.

Hakuno Kishinami found herself being squeezed by two Servants wanting her attention, their bodies pressing against her small frame, she could feel their warmth and heartbeats as their ample bosoms enveloped each arm.

 _The young teenager felt her heart skip a beat as a strange fuzzy-like feeling spread through her body_.

"You're squeezing me…" Hakuno trailed off as she tried in vain to escape her Servants' arms.

"All the better to snuggle up with you!" Caster lay her head on Hakuno's shoulder, brushing her furry ears against the girl's cheek.

A pair of hands grasped her upper arm as Saber pressed herself onto her Master, "Do not listen to that fox, pay attention to me, Praetor!"

 _Her face adorned a light pinkish hue_.

"Alright, that's enough!" Hakuno found herself yelling. "I need- I need to do things today!" She excused.

The Portable Terminal thankfully remained in her hand, even if the arm was encased in a Servant's embrace.

It took a full minute for them to stop enveloping their Master and allow the magus girl to move again.

"Well then," Caster said. "What do you want to do today, Master? You can do anything you set your mind too!"

"Umu, well spoken," Saber commented. "Praetor, shall we venture out and explore, or do wish to wait for the Digidestined?" The Roman Heroic Spirit questioned, she stroked her hand along Hakuno's own, "We can always continue relaxing, our time spent in the backstage holds just as much value as when onstage."

"No, I need to help the Digidestined take down Control Spires," Hakuno said, even if it was towards her own goal of visiting the Real World without side effects, to help her friends should be natural, right?

Saber nodded, "Then I shall accompany you-"

Caster interrupted, "Oh no! You've had plenty of time with her! I need more screen time!" She exclaimed, looking at her adorable husband. "Master! Take me instead! I'll show you that this fox can protect you just as well- No, even better than that sword swinging brute!"

"Do not call my showmanship a sword swinging show of brute force!" Saber retorted. "Praetor! Let me travel with you! There are still stories to be sung of our journeys!"

Hakuno Kishinami once against found herself between two predators, and her, a little brown squirrel, stuck in the middle. Only, both were pressuring her for an answer on who would protect their Master outside the Private Room.

"It's still morning," Hakuno said. "I'll decide after messaging the DigiDestined when they're up too."

It was the best compromise she could come up with to prevent the coming apocalypse.

"Umu, very well! But I'm sure you will choose me in the end!" Saber boasted.

"No, it will be me! Nobody can resist my fluffiness and charm!" Caster argued.

Hakuno released a long drawn-out sigh.

Well, at least she now has a few hours to think of a good excuse to select one Servant over the other without making them battle to the death on rights over her…

She hoped...


	73. Chapter 72

**Author's Note** : Welcome back everyone to your weekly edition of Digital/Extra! Now, I have a lot of business to take care of next week, so, unfortunately, there will be no Digital Human series updates on that week. Not to say I'm not working on Digital/VRAINS still, trust me, I am, it's just a very, very long chapter! Haha!

 **Enginner4Ever** : Yes, yes she has.

 **TheHolyBlade** : Haha, thanks, I haven't fully decided on the idea yet.

 **DschingisKhan** : Yep, Hakuno has to be fair!

 **TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere** : Amen to that!

 **Yolea Irk's** : She will! One day! I swear her starlit eyes will make a foe just stop everything one day!

 **King of Fans** : Thank you very much! I can't believe Digital/Extra passed the 1k mark! It's… It's really a special feeling for me. Yeah, snuggle sandwich on Hakuno, she has to escape before she perishes from their competitiveness over her!

 **KingKagura** : Don't worry! My newest reviewer! We're not through with Archer yet… And thank you very much for the compliments, they mean a lot to me.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Don't fail me now trembling wings! You're my hope you're my everything! We can fly if you believe! Oh My Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 72: Free Exploration

Hakuno Kishinami had gotten quite used to using the Portable Terminal as a means to communicate with the Digidestined. The device continued to be incredibly useful even after its initial intended lifespan in the Holy Grail War, as expected of something created by the Moon Cell. A few hours had passed since she'd awoken, Saber and Caster had been as positively unbound as ever, constantly competing for their Master's attention, though within certains limits, as they were aware that Hakuno did not favor them fighting against one another.

She had made that apparent early on since their arrival in the Digital World.

The Portable Terminal continued to sound out an audible gentle chime with each message received from the Digidestined. Hakuno had to lower its volume in the system settings with the number of times it continued to make the noise as the conversation buzzed with activity between herself and her friends.

A topic that was briefly discussed was that the Digidestined, as stated by her Servant, Saber, had visited her home while she was away at File Island. They had strategically used Caster's regional talismen traps as a way to gain an advantage over a pursuing Control Spire Digimon, which of course, alerted Saber and caused her to finish off the enemy quickly as to avoid potential destruction to the Private Room. The Servant of the Sword invited them into her home shortly afterward, provided them with snacks, and then informed them about the Holy Stone, or the Destiny Stone as it was also called, that stood underneath her base.

Now, the magus was not worried about them knowing about the Holy Stone, she trusted the Digidestined, and they listened to Saber's warning concerning its potential dangers. But what Hakuno was concerned about is the newfound enemy Digimon created through Control Spires by Arukenimon.

Hakuno had briefly known about it before, but it was mentioned only in passing by the Digidestined.

It was theorized by Gennai that if the Digital World was stabilized then she could safely enter the Real World without consequence through the Natural Gates. The cause of distablization lied in the Control Spires that dotted the landscape, which her friends were helping take down tower by tower with the passing days. However, what if these Control Spire Digimon created a larger scale variant of it? Not to mention, while the creations of Arukenimon so far had been only champion level, there hadn't been any indication that the spider couldn't create higher staged Digital Monsters either.

This wasn't taking into account whatever Arukenimon's accomplice in the Real World was up too, in which neither Hakuno or the Digidestined had any clue to what that man's plans were outside of his desire to enter the Digital World.

Caster suddenly exclaimed, "Master! Have you decided yet who will go explore out with you?" The magical fox girl pressed her hands against the table across from Hakuno, they were all still within the living room, most of what Hakuno had done since the morning hours is relax and converse with her Servants.

"Saber," Hakuno answered.

"Umu!" Said Servant shouted.

"B-But my tail is fluffy!" Tamamo cried while grabbing her own bushy tail and waving it in front of Hakuno to make a point.

"Yes, it is," Hakuno admitted the truth of that fact, tempted to brush her hands through it and snuggle, "But I need you to replace the traps, repair any damages, and maybe cook me a very good meal for when I come back?" She played the husband card that the fox proclaimed her Master was.

Caster fished for it.

"Of course, my husband! I am your beloved wife, I'll be sure to cook the best meal yet so that you can give me lots of affection when you return!" Caster proudly stated.

"I look forward to it," She replied and looked at Saber, "We're going to meet with the Digidestined."

"Very well, I shall prepare myself for the next scene!" Saber shouted. "Praetor, make sure your own preparations are made so that when our time comes we may display our splendor with the radiance of the sun!"

Hakuno Kishinami was heading to the same region that Digidestined said they were first attacked by a Control Spire Digimon, likewise, she was hoping that there was some lead to what happened to Archer… Perhaps, just perhaps, there was more to it.

 _Maybe… Maybe he's still alive_?

But first…

The Digital Human glanced back down to the Portable Terminal, Saber would require different Code Casts than Caster, so it would be beneficial for either something related to Strength or Endurance to use as Formal Wear. As usual, keeping Phoenix Scarf equipped for its healing Code Cast is an easy decision, without the restorative consumables from the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, the digital spell was the only way to take care of any injuries her Servant may receive from enemies.

She blinked.

Wait… When did she receive a new Formal Wear…?

Hakuno Kishinami double checked to confirm what she saw but realized that there was indeed a new Formal Wear in the list of equipment. Unlike any other Formal Wear, it provided two different types of Code Cast, increasing her potential avenues of supporting her Servant by an additional spell.

But… She couldn't remember when she got it…

 _Her head hurt when trying to remember_ , _the image of looking at herself and a shockingly similar appearing girl with short hair came to mind..._

Best not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"What's it called?" Hakuno looked at the name and-

"Praetor! Let us be off!" Saber interrupted her Master's train of thought.

"Oh, right," Hakuno replied and decided to select the Old Rusty Sword for now, as its Strength Code Cast had proven reliable in the past.

Saber pulled Hakuno up from her sitting position with a gentle hand, the Roman Emperor had an ecstatic expression and radiated an imperious air, as expected of Nero. It reminded Hakuno a bit of the early weeks in the Moon Cell, had it really been so long ago now?

"I shall lead you around our region's defenses, then, as usual, I shall follow you as we explore this vast Digital World," Saber said.

"Hey!" Caster shouted before Saber managed to guide her Master outside. "You better return her safe and sound! Not a single scratch on her body!"

"Umu! Of course! None can match me! I give you an Emperor's word that Praetor will arrive back without a blemish!" Nero replied with what amounted to a statement, truly believing every single word she said.

Hakuno smiled, Nero's optimism might sound unrealistic in the face of reality, but it was that personality that gave her comfort.

Now, time to headway.

* * *

A single region stood between Hakuno Kishinami and the area that Archer supposedly had been in. It had been the Digidestined that had presumed where the battle at taken place, as there was a spot within the region that was battle-scarred to a degree that had stunned them. The magus girl wanted to investigate it for herself, to find any clue that might lead to knowing the truth behind Archer's disappearance. She wanted to have explored sooner, but her injuries from Daemon had not healed yet at the time.

"Hakuno!" Yolei's voice called from not too far away, she and the rest of the younger Digidestined met up with Hakuno a few minutes later.

Hikari spoke up, "How are you, Hakuno?"

"I'm well," Hakuno replied. "My injuries have fully healed this morning."

Davis grinned, "That's great! I'm sure you'd been eager to get out more!"

She nodded, "The Private Room is peaceful but there isn't to much too do," Hakuno replied.

It had been an interesting experience if slightly boring at times. She had never had such long moments of inactivity in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War. All the periods in the Private Room were either in brief moments to converse with her Servants during the evening, or after a tiring night in the Arena where she would rest until morning.

Cody spoke, "Are you sure you're alright to be out here?"

Saber responded for her, "Worry not, I am here to be her sword and shield! Umu! She may adventure freely in my presence!" She said.

Still, Cody persisted in looking at Hakuno for a clear reply.

"I'm fine," Hakuno answered.

Davis clapped his hands, "She says she's fine and I'll believe her! Now, you wanted to check the place we think Archer was at, right?"

Takeru glanced up from his D-Terminal, he had been messaging someone, but Hakuno didn't know who. "It's a pretty amazing spot, I can't imagine anyone else being responsible except Archer," He stated.

"It's not far either," Yolei said. "There are still some Control Spires in the area we can take down too."

Davis raised his D-3 Digivice, "And I'm sure we can beat that old spider lady with you around! Even if she pulls out another Control Spire Digimon!"

"Umu! Well said!" Saber complimented.

Hikari seemed to disagree, "Hold on Davis, we still don't know if she can create stronger Digimon than champion level," She said. "We need to be cautious."

Hakuno Kishinami agreed with Hikari Yagami, Arukenimon would likely be more wary of them with both her and Saber around. As Hikari pointed out, the possibility of ultimate level creations hadn't been removed from the equations. Though, the same could be said about the mega level as well… Thinking back to Daemon, Hakuno still did feel ready to take on a mega without gaining information first.

Cody looked at her, "If Arukenimon is too powerful, do you think you can make our Digimon use Code Cast Digivolution again?"

She nodded, "I still have the Code Cast for it, but it requires a lot of magical energy from me."

"How much?" Hikari asked with concern.

It was hard to measure, as she only ever performed the spell once, and under stressful circumstances… Right…? Was it only once?

"Probably can't do it twice in a row on the same day without risking having Saber stop using her own Skills," She answered with her best-educated guess, but it was also one made with the estimations prior to the Soul Attunement after that battle.

"So the last resort," Cody said while nodding.

"Can you show me the spot?" Hakuno asked the Digidestined.

"Sure," Takeru answered. "It's this way."

* * *

A pale man dressed in violet clothing sat in the midst of a dimly lit room, the window blinds completely shut covering the area in near darkness save for a bright computer screen that illuminated a small area around it, where this man sat on a chair in front of.

The computer's screen frizzled and distorted, causing the man to stop his previous actions and stare at the phenomenon taking place. His expression not one of shock, but of glee and desire for whatever lay on the other side.

A shape took form on the window between reality and the virtual, a crimson red cloaked individual with devilish glowing eyes basking from within the shadows of the hood.

" **Greetings,"** It spoke. **"I am Daemon, and you, human, I presumed to believe as the individual responsible for that halfbreed creation called Arukenimon?"**

"Yes," The man replied with a fascinated tone of voice. "I am Yukio Oikawa. To what do I owe the pleasure of making the acquaintance of such a powerful Digimon such as yourself?"

" **Your sense of flattery can be cast aside, as true as it may be,"** Daemon responded. **"I've come to make a deal, Oikawa."**

"A deal? I am curious as to what you may propose, but I not going to accept on the dime," He was suspicious.

" **I am aware of your desire to traverse into the Digital World, and I express a… Similar desire to accomplish as well, but I should elaborate for your human mind to understand."**

"Go on."

" **You see, I was going to put my plan to fruition, but the cursed Servant, Archer, along with the Digidestined had cut the link between the Digital World and the Dark Ocean abruptly… The backlash of this foolishness had taken a toll on my power, rendering my normally exceeding strength to that of a low mega."**

"I am correct to assume that by Servant, you mean to imply the partners of Hakuno Kishinami?"

" **Whatever human that now ties itself to that Servant is of no consequence, it is the Servants themselves that present the true threat. Regardless, I've gained information that one of your halfbreed projects had been… Displaced… Alongside Archer."**

"And do you know how that came to be?"

Daemon chuckled, **"Let's say that the devolved faction of Light had some relation to that incident. But this puts pressure on your now lone accomplice, I am willing to offer my services and exchange for her aid in destabilizing the Digital World to allow passage…"**

His eyes widened, "This… This could make me enter it as well."

" **Correct, as you can see, it is a mutually beneficial agreement."**

Oikawa grinned. "Then I accept your proposal."

The demonic Digimon laughed briefly before saying, **"Rejoice, Yukio Oikawa, your wish will finally come true."**


	74. Chapter 73

**Author's Note** : Welcome back everyone! On the subject of FGO, I got NP2 Illya and Chloe! Also got my Alice to NP4! And, excitedly enough, nearly Max Limit Broke Hakuno-chan's craft essence 'Another Ending'! I got some A-Rank luck on that week! Woot! Now I just need Ereshkigal when she comes out!

 **TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere** : Tell me about it, Hakuno's Fourth Week was just nightmarish on both possibilities!

 **MrCraken** : Haha, yep. All those Black Keys and Mapo Tofu.

 **KingKagura** : We learn through the story as Hakuno does, all the 'facts' stated are just those Hakuno knows.

 **Vivid bookworm** : Thank you! And Nah, he didn't spook me this time around.

 **Yolea Irk's** : Perhaps… Perhaps.

 **King of Fans** : Hakuno is a logical girl, even if she can get emotional time to time.

 **Student** : Lol, I saw the edit of yours, nothing as shiny as that.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! Don't fail me now trembling wings, you're my hope you're my everything! We can fly if you believe! Oh My Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 73: A Conversation From Beyond

"Thanks for the meal, mom, I'll eat the rest of it in my room," Ken Ichijouji said gratefully and closed the door to his private abode. He turned towards a small table and placed down a half-finished meal, which his digimon partner, Minomon, the in-training stage of Wormmon, began munching on it.

He pulled open the drawer of his computer desk, his eyes staring at the Crest of Kindness that lay within, then the black D-3 Digivice next to it. Ken sighed, closed the drawer and sat on the chair next to the desk.

"Something wrong, Ken?" Minomon questioned with concern.

"Just thinking," Ken replied, "We have a lot to make up for in the Digital World still."

"Yeah, but we're making progress, aren't we?" Minomon replied.

"Slowly, but yes…" The boy trailed off. "But I still need to make it up to the Digidestined… And Hakuno."

Ken admitted that he felt slightly intimidated of the Digidestined, while he knew logically they were quite forgiving and willing to allow him into their team. That still didn't change the fact that he felt solely responsible for the troubles he caused them and the issues that remain in the Digital World. However, he would help them if they required it, especially against Arukenimon.

However, while he hesitated with interacting with the Digidestined, Hakuno Kishinami far outweighed them. Ken Ichijouji hadn't interacted with the girl since his days as the Digimon Emperor, and frankly, her partner Heroic Spirits terrified him. While it may be just a carry-on from the time as her enemy, he couldn't picture Hakuno forgiving him, even with Takeru and Daisuke's assurance that she would.

Those two, Takeru and Daisuke, had been conversing to him both in the Digital World and the Real World, not to mention the messaging through the D-Terminal. They were insistent on him joining their group, but every time the subject of Hakuno came up, Ken backed away and ended the conversation.

He was afraid of her, but he also admired her at the same time. She pulled a victory against an overwhelming opponent, Kimeramon, through sheer combat experience and skill. If it wasn't for whatever limitations that came as a side-effect of the contract between herself and her partner, she would have defeated him without the need for the miraculous benefit of the Crest.

Ken has adopted her method of support with Stingmon, the resulting increase in efficiency in dealing with hostile Digimon were staggering, while he was likely nowhere near her level of expertise, mimicking Hakuno alone had allowed a champion level to fight against an ultimate… To a degree.

Of course, Hakuno's partners were another reason, and while he did not know the identities of either Archer or Caster… Saber was another story.

Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus

The Fifth Emperor of Rome.

Or rather, Empress.

It had proven rather challenging to piece together the information in discovering Saber's True Name, and even with the hints spilled by the Digidestined, the Heroic Spirit's identity eluded him. But, it had been thinking back to that very battle, his last moments as the Digital Emperor, and the beautiful display that Saber had stated as The Golden Theatre.

That, coupled with his theory that like Digimon, Heroic Spirits were merely based on human history and myth, and not exact replications, had put the final page into place.

Still, a male historical figure as a female had been quite a stunning revelation, even more so considering the implications of said accounts in the Heroic Spirits past that made Ken question how exactly Hakuno managed to reel in such a war-centric crucifer.

Perhaps the reason lay in what Saber consistently referred to Hakuno as 'Praetor'?

"Ken, your father and I are heading out, will you be okay alone?" His mother's called from the other side of the door, a gentle knock on the wood dragging him out from his thoughts.

"I'll be fine, thanks for telling me," Ken replied warmly.

"You be safe now," She replied before leaving, gentle footsteps echoed further and further away.

"Ken?" Minomon questioned.

"Yeah, best start with today," He said and gathered up the courage to once again grab hold of the black Digivice and the Crest of Kindness. "We have work to do."

Minomon dropped down to the ground, "I'm ready when you are Ken."

Ken brought up his D-3, but hesitated for a moment, he stopped himself.

"What's the matter?" Minomon questioned.

"Need to check something first," He replied and reached for the D-Terminal. "Davis invited me to the Digidestined chat, but I didn't wish to be in the same messaging group as Hakuno. So we made a compromise, he'll give me alerts instead on what they're doing."

It was more that he didn't want to accidentally bump into Hakuno Kishinami if the girl was with them at the time.

Ken filtered through the messaging system and noticed a notification from Daisuke about what the Digidestined planned to do today. As it were, they were with Hakuno, whose injuries had fully recovered this morning and were helping her investigate the missing status of Archer.

To know there was something out there capable of piercing through Hakuno's defenses and actually harming the girl made Ken cautious in his trips in the Digital World, let alone with one capable of possibly eliminating a Heroic Spirit. He learned this all from Takeru and Daisuke.

In any case, today, it's best to avoid that particular region. The girl likely was on edge, and meeting her in this state of mind would prove disastrous.

But… The area the Digidestined were heading towards was the same on the day Arukenimon caught both Hikari and Daisuke off guard, and also the same region that Archer supposedly disappeared too according to what the new landmarks suggested.

"You've been thinking about that girl a lot, Ken," Minomon said.

"It's very obvious, isn't it?" Ken replied, not denying what his partner stated. "I owe her a lot, even if she doesn't know it herself, yet at the same time I don't want to meet with her…"

"Why not just be nearby in case something pops up?" Minomon suggested.

His Digimon partner had a point, they didn't necessarily have to be in the same region, but just in the one over would still be close enough to respond in emergencies. While Kishinami and her Servants; a term he still was not used to saying; would be wary of him, he knew Hakuno was too logical to deny aid if Arukenimon created something powerful enough to endanger her, and the Digidestined were just… Well… They were too kind to not appreciate his help, especially considering they've warmed up to him a bit since helping them against Arukenimon a few days ago.

"Good idea, we'll do that," Ken replied as he pointed the D-3 at the Computer Screen, the Digi-Port's User Interface appeared in conjunction. "Digi-Port, open."

* * *

A barren field on top of a cliff, the earth scorched and cracked, all deviating from a singular point, an epicenter to the destruction. The surrounding trees were uprooted, their trunks shredded apart by bladed weaponry, yet for all this display of battle, nothing remained but the shattered remnants of the aftermath upon the area.

Hakuno Kishinami dismounted off of her friend's Digimon partner, Nefertimon, the girl's shoes stepping upon the dirt which's grass had been torn completely from its roots, leaving naught a single pasture of green. She observed the battlefield, there was no sign of Archer or whatever opponent the Servant faced

However, her sensitivity as a magus, amplified by her unique nature, allowed her to pick up the frequency of energy that simmered in the air.

She walked up to the center point where the cracked land began, kneeled down and laid a hand on the earth.

 _Her magic circuits lit up with the image of aflamed buildings and scorched roads._

"Code Cast: View Status," Hakuno spoke.

"Does your magic tell you anything?" Hikari Yagami asked curiously, Nefertimon's form glowed and shrunk back to the champion stage of Gatomon, the small digimon stood upright and walked to her human companion's side.

"I'm sure it will," Gatomon said.

Hakuno frowned.

This Code Cast wasn't informing her of anything related to the battle, only the state of what it left the terrain in. The area was just too vast for a simplistic scanning Code Cast like this to pick up.

"Not anything that I am looking for," Hakuno replied, it did tell her some information, but nothing that would help solve the mystery.

Hikari crossed her arms, "Well, maybe the others will find something around? We did split up to cover more ground," She said.

Indeed, the Digidestined had split up to search a wider radius, Hikari and her partner going alongside Hakuno and Saber; hopefully one of the others had discovered something.

"Praetor," Saber said, the Servant having glanced around. "This remnant state reminds me of a Reality Marble, but it feels off."

"I know," Hakuno agreed. There was a certain stillness around them, she wasn't sure if Hikari could feel it, but the atmosphere felt… Frozen… Solid… As if time has stopped, but yet kept moving?

"Reality Marble?" Hikari questioned.

"It's a type of large-scale spell," Hakuno answered in a general sense.

"So, like a big attack over an area?" The Digidestined of Light questioned.

Hakuno Kishinami nodded, her hand still pressed against the earth, "Structural Analysis."

She wasn't proficient enough with the magecraft to scale it, but if she focused solely on the epicenter, perhaps it would reveal something more attuned to what they were searching for. Hakuno's magical energy interacted with the ambient sources that had soaked into the ground, the information received would have caused a normal magus to fall unconscious, but as a Digital Human created by the Moon Cell, she had a greater mental capacity.

 _The sensation of touching rusted steel… A feeling of darkness… Blinded by light that caught both… Silence pulled over the area…_

"Praetor, you are bleeding," Saber's voice knocked Hakuno out of the magecraft, the magus girl's magic circuits switching off to stop the spell.

Hakuno's hand reached up to her face, a trail of blood exited from the nostrils and her head pounded with pain, clearly having pushed her limits. She wiped away the blood with a cloth her Servant handed over.

It didn't make sense.

Archer had _clearly_ not died… It was more like he upped and vanished… But how? Even if Archer had been transported to the Real World or the Dark World, the contract would still be functioning… So, had something happened to a degree that it blocked or negated the contract between Master and Servant?

Would Archer even survive that long without magical energy from his Master?

" _ **You seek your partner known as Servant Archer**_ _?_ "

Hakuno Kishinami sharply turned to the origin of the voice, a sense of danger washed over her and Saber responded but baring her blade at… Hikari?

"Kari…?" Hakuno questioned in confusion.

 _No… It wasn't her friend._

Hikari Yagami's body glowed in a dim light, her figure glimmered with a beautiful contrast of bright hues, the entire display emitted off the young girl's entire form. But, while that was a stunning show, it wasn't that which left Hakuno to feel cautious of her friend's possessor.

The girl's normally radiant face had been replaced by an expression no human would express, an emotionless facade that contrasted Hakuno's previous monotoned behavior sharply, as both differentiated from the souls behind them.

Saber's grip tightened around the hilt of her blade, "Praetor, this being only bares a surface resemblance, it takes the girl's face and body like a parasite," She said in a cautious matter. "I do not like it."

Whatever or whoever possessed _her friend_ ignored Saber's words.

"Who are you, and why did you possess my friend?" Hakuno said.

Gatomon stepped away from Hikari, her eyes were filled with concern, "Kari?"

" _ **Kishinami. Hakuno,**_ " The unknown being spoke her name like a statement, a reference of fact, rather than representing the magus girl as a person. The feminine voice didn't sound like Hikari Yagami in the least and carried with it an echo that hummed in the very air around them as if she were a deity. " _ **Who are you?**_ "

Hakuno decided to play along, if this entity wouldn't answer her, then why would she reply?

"I am that I am," Hakuno quoted.

There was a pause.

" _ **Exodus 3:14, King James Bible.**_ " The being cited Hakuno's words, which made the girl wary that this unknown likely knew its mythology, theology, and human history; select degrees of knowledge that benefited Masters of the Holy Grail War.

"Master, I am prepared to strike her down," Saber said.

"Wait," Hakuno commanded, she would not hurt her friend, even if possessed by something. The teenager looked to the stranger, "Again I ask, who are you and why do you possess my friend, Kari?"

" _ **Hikari Yagami is the only one of the Digidestined I can interact through as a medium.**_ " She answered, but avoided naming herself. " _ **I am only that which seeks to bring balance to the Digital World… And you, Hakuno Kishinami, have aided in accomplishing that on your own fruition.**_ "

So Hikari was the only available host for her to speak through, this being served to bring the balance back?

 _Whatever it was still was controlling her friend._

"It is not for your benefit, but my own," Hakuno replied. "I only want to live in the Real World."

 _The last time some supercomputer involved her friends, Rin… Rani… Died._

" _ **The one known as Archer combated another source but created a shifting reality that changed the very data of the Digital World. This action caught the attention of those serving the Digital World's old light.**_ "

So, Archer had been attacked by the Light Faction while fighting another foe, likely which was apart of the group responsible for destabilizing the Digital World? If this was the case, wherever the Light Faction was is where Archer resided.

"So, by Archer's actions, you traced the link back to me?" Hakuno questioned. "How did you discover me?"

 _She didn't want to talk with this being more than necessary, Hikari could be harmed the longer it stayed._

" _ **Destiny Stones… Your unique interactions with them allowed me to regain access from the bonds that trap me. I've worked through them to benefit you, so that you, in turn, will aid my Digidestined.**_ "

A possessive term… It implied she created the process of the Digidestined.

Another parallel between herself and the Moon Cell.

"What do you want, you risked doing this," Hakuno got to the point.

" _ **I need to be unshackled so I may help, locate and interact with each of seven Destiny Stones. Your nature as a Digital Human and this… Moon Cell… Shall release the Sovereigns and I."**_

Then, the light faded around Hikari Yagami, and the girl collapsed into Saber's arms, who rushed forward to grab hold of her Master's friend before she could injure herself upon falling.

Hakuno jogged forward and kneeled next to Hikari, "Kari... Kari, are you hurt?"

"H-Hakuno…?" Hikari groaned out, her eyes blinking, "What happened?"

Gatomon sighed in relief, "Thank goodness you're okay, I don't care how helpful that being is, it should ask first before going through you!"

Hakuno Kishinami agreed, but would rather it never acted through Hikari, instead find another way to contact them. Though there was now another possible goal in mind besides destroying Control Spires, whether or not to go through with it… Best she asks the Digidestined and Caster altogether.

Not to mention, there have been possible clues to Archer's true whereabouts.

"Umu! Don't worry now! You may rest on my lap for a bit!" Saber exclaimed to Hikari. "Consider it a reward for being a friend to Praetor! Though you are not for my eyes for more intimate gifts!"

Hakuno blinked, "Saber…"

"I jest! Of course she is worthy of my gaze!" Saber responded cheerfully. "Oh! Do you wish for me to grant her a perk on the lips-"

"Saber!"


	75. Chapter 74

**Author's Note** : Welcome back everyone! I'm surprised how nobody knew who that was! Homeostasis! King Drasil is a bad guy in Digimon Tri, you should probably read up on that! Or keep following as Hakuno figures it out. That's the only spoiler I'm giving!

 **Starlight's Poet** : See Author's Note. Yep, Archer is still alive! And I know right? Hakuno really needs a break, she only just recovered!

 **KingKagura** : Thanks so much for the compliment! Made me very happy to hear!

 **EvanderAdvent** : Indeed.

 **Xirons20** : Sí, Archer todavía está vivo. ¡Hakuno lo salvará eventualmente!

 **DPSS** : Don't fault her, she's a novice magus. And she was also withholding information.

 **Ultima-owner** : No.

 **BraveWolf13** : We don't know what he means, but that faction is indeed what he was talking about.

 **Student** : At least it's not a 'Great Hakuno War'!

 **Yolea Irk's** : Incorrect, King Drasil was actually not involved in the creation of the 01 and 02 Digidestined, though he did allow the creators to go through with it.

 **Iron maker2** : Hakuno can hopefully solve the problem!

Don't fail me now trembling wings! You're my hope you're my everything! We can fly if you believe! Oh My Love!

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 74: Plans of Good and Evil

"So, let me get this straight," Yolei Inoue said, "This isn't the first time some mysterious being possessed Hikari to act as exposition?"

The Digidestined and Hakuno Kishinami had left the area where Archer's battle had taken place, as with the stranger's explanation as to the Heroic Spirit's possible whereabouts, the main goal for the day had been accomplished, leaving only the daily destruction of the Control Spires that still dotted the landscape, which they pushed off for a bit later. Currently, the human children and their partners sat in a circle on an open field, discussing the recent interaction between their mysterious benefactor and the Digital Human.

Still, Hakuno thought they were overreacting a bit much, but they were her friends, she wasn't alone in this.

Takeru shook his head to Yolei's question, "It has only happened once before during the time we were facing the Dark Masters."

"Dark Masters?" Hakuno questioned in confusion.

"Oh, right," Takeru said. "You're the only one who doesn't know about that, we explained it all to the new Digidestined, but…"

Cody continued for him, "You were not available at the time, Saber picked up, but Archer hung up the call."

"Umu! I remember that brief conversation!" Saber said.

"They had to fill me in on what happened," Hikari said. "I don't remember anything when it occurs."

Hakuno narrowed her eyes, "I don't like it."

"I agree!" Daisuke explained. "I don't care about this crazy digital program or whatever she is shouldn't possess Kari like that!"

"It's not like I can't fight back," Hikari replies. "She's not bad, I don't think so, after all, she is responsible for helping create our old Digivices and gave us our partners."

Yolei tapped her cheek, "But I thought the Digidestined were chosen by the Digital World?"

"Not exactly," Takeru said. "But at the time when Kari was possessed had her explain how we were chosen to be the Digidestined, I don't know if the same applies to you three," He looked towards Daisuke, Yolei, and Cody, alongside their Digimon.

"But what about Hakuno?" Cody questioned, giving the magus girl a nodful glance.

"She was asking who I was," Hakuno answered. "I don't fully understand the question."

"Nobody blames you for being suspicious of her either," Takeru commented.

"Of course not!" Daisuke exclaimed. "I trust Hakuno, not some mysterious stranger!" He said, looking towards her. "But hey, she did give you some tips about Archer, that'll help us out."

Hakuno Kishinami nodded, but the given knowledge had been vague and was only what she could piece out from the stranger mentioned.

"We don't even know if it's reliable information," Yolei said.

"I think it is," Hikari stated.

Everyone turned their attentions towards the bearer of Light.

It was Cody that spoke up, "Why do you say that?"

"Well," The pink clothing wearing girl began, "We've only known her from one time before, and that time helped us understand why we began Digidestined, besides, from what Hakuno and Gatomon explained… She's asking for help, I don't think anyone would give out information like that, especially to someone they don't know if they weren't desperate."

Hikari Yagami had a point that Hakuno Kishinami had to agree with, as the magus girl's own experiences in the Moon Cell, her helpless state if it wasn't for Rin, Rani, was similar to this stranger… Perhaps not in giving out information, but she could relate in asking for help from an unknown individual.

"That is true," Takeru said. "If she questioned who Hakuno is then that means she doesn't know anything about her… Except, well, perhaps her being digital… No offense," He apologized.

"No, it is fine," Hakuno replied. "She understood I wasn't human or digimon but didn't understand fully what I am…" She briefly debated with herself but decided to go through with it. "I think she's been helping through the Destiny Stone at home, which is probably how she came to know of me."

"I think that makes sense," Hikari said.

Daisuke scratched his cheek "So she's the one helping you with that? How does she help you?"

"Hm…" Hakuno tried to find a way to best describe it in terms that the Digidestined could understand. "Under certain conditions, I can interact with the Destiny Stone to increase the efficiency of my magical energy transferring to my Servants, it's like helping them Digivolve to be stronger," She explained loosely, it wasn't entirely the case, but it was partially what occured.

Yolei's eyes widened in realization, "Ah! No wonder your Servants seemed stronger than when we first met you! I always thought they were just holding back!"

Well… Not inaccurate…

"O-ouch!" Hakuno suddenly shouted as she clutched her left hand, a sharp pain stung from the Command Seals.

"Are you alright?" Cody asked, his eyes glancing over the partly visible Seals. "I never got to ask… But…"

Daisuke interrupted, "Is Caster in trouble?"

Hakuno looked up, "I don't know…"

Saber jogged her head side to side, "There are other reasons why they may be reacting."

"I'm lost," Yolei spoke.

Cody looked to his friend, "I think those tattoos are her version of our Digivices, and the Portable Terminal is her variant of the D-Terminal."

"Oh… Oh!" Yolei caught on. "So… Like when our Digivices shine when our partners are hurt… Her tattoos sting instead?"

"A bit," Hakuno acknowledged Cody's words. "Command Seals… That's what they're called… But I don't know what they're reacting too… What if it's Archer and not Caster?"

"We can head back to your base to find out?" Takeru questioned.

Her home wasn't far away from this region, but it would still take too long to reach there in time if Caster was in trouble. Of course, there was a way to circumvent this, the Digidestined had access to her home now with the Digi-Port, though she couldn't use the same way… Hakuno did have an alternative with Connection Jump.

But, using that particular Code Cast had its risks, Saber would follow, coating around her Master's form like a protective viel while within the deep network, but navigating through the leylines of the Digital World was difficult even with the Heroic Spirit acting as a safeguard against threats.

The Arena of the Holy Grail War was easier to travel, even with the _enemy programs_ running about, however, Hakuno had no such place here… Or a Return Crystal.

A convenience she missed, as well as other consumable items.

"Have more faith in that fox, Praetor," Saber said in a remarkable positive note concerning Caster. "While I may have my disagreements, the vulpine woman is still a Servant that had fought with you throughout your life, she has strength and spirit that comes close to our teamwork together," She spoke with a nod to her own words. "Indeed, I have revised my opinion of her much since our first meeting, I acknowledge her."

"Saber…" Hakuno said; a smile adorning her face at the Heroic Spirit's words.

"Still! I am the first that will marry you!" Saber suddenly proclaimed. "She can be the second, or a concubine, though I guess she serves as a feasible maiden."

And there it was.

Hakuno didn't sigh, she was used to this, it was Saber's personality and affection for her. Saber's feelings of her Master that had grown through the challenges faced since her summoning.

The magus girl wouldn't have Saber any other way.

To change the Servant is to insult her very character.

She nodded, "Saber's right," She spoke towards the Digidestined. "Caster will be fine, we came here to destroy Control Spires."

"Right!" Daisuke exclaimed. "I'll put my faith in your partner too, I'm sure Caster can handle anything," He grinned with his words, positively booming.

"Umu! This boy understands very well!" Saber complimented.

Daisuke stood up, "Besides, we still have a ways to go, and you do want to stay longer in the Real World!" He exclaimed. "And now with having to find more of these Destiny Stones, we can tumble down dozens of Control Spires while we search! Hit a bird with two stones!"

Cody raised a finger, "It's hit two birds with one stone, Davis," He corrected.

"I knew that!" Daisuke replied, "Veemon, let's get started!"

Veemon jumped on his feet, "Ready anytime!"

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

* * *

Ken Ichijouji and Wormmon hid quietly behind the brush and trees, his head glancing over towards the figure of Arukenimon, the red and purple-garbed woman that stood mummering to herself while the the dangerous long-elated large form of a snake Digimon, coated in white, violet, and golden hues and baring fangs as long as Ken's arms, Sandiramon. Ken deduced that this was the woman's newest creation, and assumed that she must have been experimenting with _his_ Control Spires.

He breathed deeply, he wasn't the Digimon Emperor anymore, move on… Move on.

"What level is that Digimon, Wormmon?" Ken asked his partner in a whisper.

"Ultimate," Wormmon answered. "It's a dangerous one, we can't face it alone."

"I guessed as much, even with our fine-tuned teamwork, it'll be a suicide attack without some back-up…" He had to admit, while he felt responsible, this was out of his league… The Digidestined would be more suitable to deal with this threat… Or Hakuno.

Still… He can try to listen in to what Arukenimon was talking to herself about.

"Daemon!?" The voice of Arukenimon shouted in disgust. "Why do I have to team up with such an uncouth, disrespectful Digimon such as that?" She questioned to seemingly no one on in particular… But there was a pause as if she was listening to something or someone.

Ken was close enough to hear, but it looked like Arukenimon had some sort of communication device in her hand.

"I understand that… As annoying as Mummymon could be, he had his uses and was loyal… It's that cursed girl's fault, but I have a plan."

Another pause.

Arukenimon chuckled, "No, it won't kill the girl, but it will put her out of action. I theorize that unlike the Digidestined and their partners, those Servants are entirely relying on her, and if she's incapacitated, they would be unable to do anything."

Ken narrowed his eyes, Arukenimon was conversing about Hakuno Kishinami.

He could understand the enemy's concern, Hakuno was a terrifying opponent to face, no doubt the girl had dealt a few significant blows to Arukenimon and her Master's plans. But, from what he learned through the D-Terminal, Daemon had been the only foe to bypass a Servant… And also wound Hakuno.

It was a terrifying thought, he couldn't picture Hakuno harmed in such a manner that she was bleeding, but that had been the case. Thankfully, she made a full recovery, but Daemon hadn't been defeated, only beatened back while making a tactical retreat.

"I can do this by myself," Arukenimon argued. "But fine, if you insist, I shall retreat if necessary. Now, I believe the Digidestined and their ever-so reliable friend are in the next region over… Sandiramon, move."

"Hissss," The Control Spire Digimon replied, it lacked higher cognitive functions, running on what was akin to pre-programmed commands from its creator instead of independent thought.

"Ken," Wormmon spoke. "They will not see her coming, we need to warn them."

Ken opened the D-Terminal, "I'll send a message."

"There is a chance they might not read it," His partner said.

He had a point, Takeru and Daisuke could be distracted to take a look at their D-Terminals… And due to previous judgments, Ken didn't have any contact information for the other Digidestined or to Hakuno's Portable Terminal either.

In hindsight, his fear and self-doubt held him back from communicating more effectively with them all.

"We're leaving," Ken said as he started stepped away silently.

Arukenimon had seemingly finished her conversation with her collaborator and jumped into a four-wheel van, starting it up and driving away as Sandiramon followed.

"What are we going to do, Ken?" Wormmon questioned.

Ken clenched his fist, he didn't want to do this, but he owed them so much.

"Let's warn them first, we can't get there by foot, but we can use the Digi-Port to our advantage to get there quickly," Ken said.

It was fortunate that the region in question wasn't Red, he still couldn't access them himself, though perhaps it made sense given their possible correlation to Hakuno. Still… He hopes their first meeting wouldn't turn into a disaster.


	76. Chapter 75

**Author's Note** : I hope you are all ready! This chapter is a big one! Grab hold of your dreams, believe in your brave heart! The 75th Chapter of Digital/Extra is here! We're 3/5ths way towards the end, that means 60% finished!

 **Important Notice** : As some of you may have noticed, the update schedule for my Digital Human series has become extended of late by a week or two, this is because I'm currently attending a University I've been accepted into, and between that and my job, my free time has been reduced. Fear not, you'll still get updates, just that at times it may come a week later than usual. Now, enjoy the chapter!

 **Yolea Irk's** : Haha, Hakuno is definitely a trouble magnet.

 **KingKagura** : Knowing Hakuno, she'll be saving everyone by the end.

 **King of Fans** : Don't underestimate Tamamo! She's not so easily beaten!

 **Gregorian12** : Darn annoying monkey deva!

 **EvanderAdvent** : I can't even put into words how EXCITED I would be! I would be so humbled if Digital/Extra ever gained a Trope Page! I would probably be so absolutely joyful a smile would be on my face for weeks!

" _After an endless dream, in this miserable world! That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all. Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay! I'm sure we can fly! Oh My Love!"_

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 75: Precious Wings That Hold Us Together

" _Hakuno, what do you want to do?"_

" _I want to survive."_

" _Not like that, I mean after you've won the Holy Grail War. Don't you have a wish?"_

" _..."_

" _Nothing? You're hopeless, I know you want to survive, but you can't beat all your opponents with that notion alone. You need a goal."_

" _A goal?"_

" _Come on, even that homunculus has a goal, with her wish to study humanity and find someone because of that professor or whatever. Look, even if you don't have memories, that doesn't mean you can't make up a new wish, so, Hakuno, what do you want to do?"_

" _I… I guess I want to stop the Holy Grail War from ever happening again?"_

" _Mhm, yeah, I assumed you at least want to do that, what with your soft-hearted nature and naive opinions. That's a little too fleeting though, anything else?"_

" _Anything else?"_

" _Can't have just one, a person needs more than a single desire."_

" _Hm…"_

" _Well?"_

" _Learn about the Real World?"_

" _You can do that already, tons of books here unless you mean about the dirt hole that is today's Earth."_

" _Even if it's bad, I want to see it."_

" _See it? When you return to your body you probably won't even want to anymore."_

" _Still, the person I am now wants to experience it."_

" _Ugh, Kishinami, only you can say something like that."_

" _You told me to make new ones, Rin."_

" _Well, yeah, guess I walked into that... Alright, Hakuno, I'll help you win this war so you can see the Real World, but only to repay you for saving me! Okay!?"_

" _Thanks."_

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami watched passively as another Control Spire crumbled into rubble thanks to the efforts of the Digidestined, they didn't need her help, she had come here mostly to investigate Archer, which was now finished. Still, Hakuno and her Servant had taken down a few Control Spires themselves before the Heroic Spirit deemed the effort to wasteful and lacking for her talents, despite her Master's statement that it would help them out in the long run, Saber just didn't like repeating the same actions over and over.

The Servant of the Sword cut down a few more Control Spire after a brief chat with Hakuno, but the same issue arose, leaving the Digidestined and their partners to continue the process without Hakuno's aid.

Still, while she had been regulated to the sidelines, Hakuno took this opportunity to observe the Armor-Level forms of the Digidestineds' digimon. It became a bit apparent that while Daisuke, Yolei, and Cody had two different Digimentals, Takeru and Hikari only had one each. The reasoning behind this could be chalked up to because the former three were the new generation, while Takeru and Hikari were still technically part of the original group.

"Praetor."

Hikari Yagami seemed to be the worst off though, while the others also had the digivolutions to the Champion-Level, Gatomon suffered a tremendous power loss in the past that caused her strength to lower to a rookie, and her status still retained the aspect of a Champion, disallowing the cat digimon to evolve.

"Praetor?"

Did Hikari consider dedigivolving Gatomon to her Rookie form? Hakuno had never see Hikari's partner in a lower state, but if the theoretical process of Digivolution was any indication, shouldn't dedigivolving then digivolving back to Champion reimburse Gatomon's data back to its original state by providing another Holy Ring?

"Praetor!"

Kathunk!

"Ow!" Hakuno exclaimed in minor pain as she held her head, she turned her attention towards the Heroic Spirit, knowing that it was the Servant that had hit her lightly. "Saber?"

Saber seemed crossed, "While I appreciate the gaze you display in your thoughts, do not forget that my presence is more important!" She exclaimed in a scolding manner. "For you to have your attention taken away elsewhere for such a long while… I get lonely…"

"I'm sorry," Hakuno apologized genuinely. "That was rude of me."

"Umu! I forgive you!" Saber brightened. "Now, I've had a moment of clarity recently, a wondrous idea on how we can improve the Private Room!"

"An improvement?" The magus girl questioned.

"Yes!" Saber's smile beamed proudly. "First, a complete paint job! Those placid colors need to be replaced by a brilliant shine of gold and red!"

"Paint…?"

"Then we should add some more decorative pieces, like a statue of myself wrestling a lion, and perhaps a throne large enough for the two of us!"

"A… A throne?" That sounded familiar for some reason.

"We should also expand our household, while the Private Room is cozy and intimate, I would prefer we have larger accommodations. Like a bathhouse, much better than a simple tub, and a dining hall for all to feast instead of huddling around the tea table."

"I don't think that's possible," Hakuno responded.

"Why not?" Saber asked.

"We don't have the resources or the manpower?" The Digital Human answered with the obvious.

"Merely a simple setback, easily solved by getting our subjects to act as the construction crew!"

S-Subjects!?

She doesn't remember having any subjects…

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"It is as I say, Praetor, the digimon living in our conquered regions will serve as the labor force! Umu, they will most certainly be grateful to as a means to repay your kindness from the days of the Digimon Emperor!" Saber said, nodding to herself.

Truthfully, Hakuno seriously doubted any of the free digimon living in her 'conquered red regions' would do something a tedious as creating an entire building expansion to her Private Room.

Let alone a statue.

Now that she thought about it, was there any free digimon living in those regions of 'hers'? Hakuno guessed there had to be a few, as the regions altogether made up a decent sized area of the Digital World, though small on the map's scale, they were large in scope. None of the digimon had ventured into the bamboo forest region where her Private Room stood, possibly because Caster's traps dissuaded them?

When Ken was the Digimon Emperor, he had made a pact with her not to let any of the Digital Monsters in the region, but even when they became enemies, none of his enslaved digimon managed to enter the regions.

Perhaps, in a way, her Servants had been protecting the region during her sleep? Archer most likely, but Caster also had dangerous countermeasures, even while unable to utilize her Territory Creation Skill, it didn't mean the fox Heroic Spirit hadn't methods to protect an area.

Saber could temporarily do the same as Archer because her Imperial Privilege could grant the Independent Action action for a short period of time, but it was a fleeting advantage.

"Master," Saber spoke up again, "Those Control Spires have stopped tumbling over."

Hakuno Kishinami stood up, the distant sound of the Digidestineds' partners destroying the towers had stopped, now there was an eerie calm, a silence. The magus girl decided that she should go meet up with her friends just in case, they hadn't gone too far, just a moment's walk away.

"Let's go," Hakuno stated as she started making her way down the hill and towards the lightly forested area.

"Of course! You must make the opening act, after all!" Saber exclaimed in a stately manner.

It took a few minutes, but finding the Digidestined was hardly difficult, their digimon partners were still in their Armor Digivolved states, making them easy to spot in the sparse tree coverage. However, Hakuno was surprised to see Ken Ichijouji along with Wormmon having a conversation with them, but, as expected, her Servant wasn't so keen to allow her Master near their former enemy.

"Let us strike him-"

"No!" Hakuno loudly interrupted Saber without the use of a Command Seal, though she would consume a Spell if necessary. Ken Ichijouji remained the only individual to ever survive against Hakuno in a serious _kill-or-be-killed_ battle, he lost his combat partner at the time and remained alive instead of _being deleted completely._

It was a new experience for Hakuno. Rin… Or Rani… Either one, she couldn't remember clearly, had survived in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War through sheer luck and Hakuno's own unique nature exploiting the system, but that circumstance had been between a battle of the two, not in a match against Hakuno herself.

 _No one survived when fighting against her, not a single soul, every dream crushed through battle in an effort to survive._

But Ken… Ken Ichijouji marked the first.

Whether he knew it or not, Hakuno considered the boy her first achievement in becoming someone better than the survivalist victor of the Holy Grail War.

Saber frowned, "Very well, I'll follow your decision, Praetor," She said.

Hakuno nodded and stepped forward towards the boy and the Digidestined.

He noticed her and whatever he was about to say got caught in his throat, Ken took a small moment to recover before he spoke.

"Hakuno…" He trailed off.

She tilted her head in confusion, but understood his wariness of her, "Ken." The magus responded.

He glanced away, "..."

A tense atmosphere radiated between them.

Daisuke stopped his foot, "What's with that silent treatment!?" He suddenly exclaimed. "You were warning us about Arukenimon and the moment Hakuno shows up you freeze up?"

"Davis," Takeru said, "Last time they met it was an intense battle."

"But that was ages ago!" Daisuke shouted.

Yolei raised a point, "A week, actually."

Hikari glanced to Ken and then to Hakuno, "You can feel the pressure between these two, makes our own look like child's play."

The Digidestined, most of them, were still wary of Ken Ichijouji but had warmed up to him somewhat in the recent times he's aided them over the last few days. But, even compared to the first meeting, Ken had avoided Hakuno Kishinami for the reason, despite the digital girl's forgiving nature; that didn't release the memories of wrongdoing or actions done against her.

Ken might have been anxious with the Digidestined, but he feared Hakuno Kishinami.

Still, Hakuno pushed down her welling emotions in favor for reason.

She looked at her friends, "What's the matter?"

Cody answered, understanding what she was actually asking, "We were knocking down Control Spires when Ken and Wormmon arrived and started warning us about Arukenimon."

The mentioned boy managed to speak, his attention focused towards the Digidestined, avoiding Hakuno, "She's got a new creation as well, an Ultimate-level snake monster."

"Sandiramon," Wormmon provided.

Gatomon whistled, "That's one mean reptile."

"She means to incapacitate Hakuno," Ken continued. "Arukenimon hasn't been happy with how Hakuno been disrupting her plans."

"How?" Takeru questioned. "Hakuno's been stuck home for most of the time."

"Archer," Hakuno offered an explanation. "He's likely done something."

"When is she coming?" Hikari asked.

Saber suddenly moved to Hakuno's side, a crimson display of her blade swishing through the air occupied with a high-pitched noise that came from the weapon deflecting some sort of hard projectile.

Arukenimon's voice betrayed her location on top of a thick tree branch, looking down on them all. "I should have expected that you would protect your little Master, Servant," She said in a mocking tone.

"I've had many experiences in dealing with assassins, such that I know every method that could be used to lay harm on Praetor," Saber replied with a displeased expression, her blade raised readily. A slight grin adorned her face, "But do not fret, arachnid, you can try it against myself as many times as you wish before my blade cuts you down."

"Tch," Arukenimon bit her lip but recovered her composure. "A bold claim, Saber," She said. "My research goes deep, while I hadn't the pleasure of meeting you or your special little girl, my confrontation with Archer along with the information gleaned from certain placed has given me insight onto your abilities."

Ken looked apologetic, "She's managed to access my computer, not to mention my files during my time as the Digimon Emperor, sorry," He said to Hakuno.

"It's fine," Hakuno replied.

Yolei shouted, "Here to get your revenge!?"

Arukenimon ignored her, her gaze drifting from Saber and landing on Hakuno, there was a brief pause as she took in the magus girl's appearance. Hakuno Kishinami glared at her, causing the digimon-in-disguise to reel back in shock at its intensity.

"My, my certainly didn't expect that level of expression," Arukenimon said with interest. "Guess I should be honored to receive such a gift before my new creation deals with you all."

"Fat chance of that!" Daisuke yelled. "We'll take you in any day of the week!"

"I could have defeated you Digidestined at any time," Arukenimon retorted. "Simply was preoccupied before."

Yolei rolled her eyes, "Yeah, preoccupied with us kicking you back to the spider nest."

Saber smiled, "Umu! Well said, girl! A fantastic statement!"

"Enough!" Arukenimon shouted. "Sandiramon, defeat those children and their partners!" She exclaimed.

A rumbling sound of trees collapsing, following by a hiss, echoed throughout the sparse woods before the shape of a snake coated in white scales with golden and violet markings on its face and the back of its head, a mane? No, it was called something else, but Hakuno couldn't remember anything concerning a snake biology.

Still, Sandiramon's size was massive, while not the same measure as Kimeramon or Skullgreymon, it was larger than any of the Digidestined's Armor or Code Cast Evolution Stated.

"Ken," Wormmon said.

"Right," Ken brought out his black D-3 Digivice which's screen lit up with a dim light.

 _Evolution_

" _Wormmon shinka…!"_

A light encased the digital monster like a cacoon and grew in size many times its original shape before the shell burst open to reveal the insectoid bipedal form of a champion level digimon, colored in deep green.

" _Stingmon!"_

Hakuno Kishinami looked towards the Digidestined's partners, currently, there was: Flamedramon, Halsemon, Digmon, Pegasusmon, and Nefertimon.

"Davis," Hakuno said. "Switch Flamedramon to Raidramon, Sandiramon is too quick for him right now."

"Not a problem, I got something better!" Daisuke replied, "Dedigivolve, Flamedramon! We're going different!"

"Right!" Flamedramon retreated and his form reverted back to Veemon, the Digimental returning to Daisuke's D-Terminal, while his D-3 Digivolve lit up.

 _Evolution_

 _"Veemon shinka…!"  
_

The small blue dinosaurian digimon grew many times in size when enveloped by the light; muscles bulging and pair of reptilian leather wings growing out the monster's back. A crossed X wrote on the stomach with a horn razor-sharp steel horn forming above the nostril.

 _"Exveemon!"_

Hakuno Kishinami had to admit that watching these Digivolutions were always fascinating, how they changed so drastically from their previous forms was stunning to see.

But now wasn't the time to appreciate it.

Sandiramon charged forward with Arukenimon laughing in the background.

The magus immediately took control, "Digmon, ground skill! Saber, guard, everyone else to the air!"

"Rock Cracking!" Digmon brought the multitude of drills to the earth, burying them before the ground split open like an earthquake, hence the reason why the rest of the partners had gone airborne, none of them refusing Hakuno's orders.

One way or another, they were all aware of her expertise in commands.

As with Digmon's attack, Sandiramon found itself stuck between the newly created cracks, but the reptilian spire-born monster quickly began slithering its way out of the hole with relative ease, having suffered little damage outside a mild inconvenience of being slowed down.

"Praetor, you should step away with the rest of the Digidestined," Saber stated, standing defensively in front of her Master.

"I will," Hakuno said, having already noticed her friends had backed away to give the digimon room to fight without worrying about their human companions. "But first…"

 _Her magic circuits blazed to life within her, channeling her inner Od to accomplish the next action._

The girl's hand lifted towards the Servant, "Code Cast: Strength 16!"

A small display of red digital energy enveloped Saber for a brief moment, enhancing the physical strength of the Heroic Spirit.

"Umu! What is your next command, Master?"

"Use your Fount Saint Skill," Hakuno ordered.

Saber twirled her crimson blade above her in a spectacle before grabbing it in both hands, her legs bent and her attention focused towards Sandiramon. In that instant, her weapon lowered to her shoulder angle and a flurry of roses erupted around her with a small brilliance of light encasing her form before dissipating away.

"Fountain of the Saint!" Saber shouted with glee. "Prepare yourself, snake, for the coming chorus!"

Hakuno stepped back, raised her arm, aiming at Sandiramon, "Now, Saber! Show it the veil of petals that blossom from your art!"

"Well spoken, Praetor!" Nero said.

The Heroic Spirit of the Sword launched herself with superhuman speed, her body almost a blur of gold and red colors. Saber's blade was raised, grip tightened around the handle, and she approached Sandiramon within seconds of it escaping Digmon's ability. In one swoop, Saber slashed down in a dazzling diagonal strike, her figure appearing from Sandiramon's front to suddenly behind in the control spire monster.

"Veil of Petals!" She shouted as her attack had made contact just milliseconds beforehand.

Sandiramon's entire body lifted up like the physical blow had delayed itself then came at full force, it crashed into the trees, tumbling them as they were uprooted from the massive size of the creature. The snake recovered quickly, being rather durable due to its ultimate-level nature, it spun, slithered, and circled around the Heroic Spirit.

The control spire's jaws opened wide to reveal pointed fangs dripping with poison, it charged at Saber with the intent to devour her, but the Servant avoided the closing mouth by jumping upward, landing on the snake's back. Nero Claudius tightened her hold on the sword then struck downward with tremendous force, the impact caused Sandiramon to slam headfirst into the earth, breaking apart the ground into the shape of a crater due to the sheer strength of Saber's blow.

"Jesus!" Yolei said in shock.

Takeru agreed, "She's our size yet hits harder than a truck!"

Ken looked stunned, "Hakuno's partners are stronger than when we fought," He commented.

Daisuke shouted, "Give her a hand, Exveemon!"

Saber leaped out of the way as Exveemon flew over Sandiramon, arms crossed over his chest.

"Vee-Laser!" Daisuke's partner shouted as the X-mark on his chest glowed brightly, he released his crossed arms and the symbol shot outward in an energy attack which exploded on contact with Sandiramon.

"Equus Beam!" Pegasusmon joined in with a green-lit beam attack.

"Rosetta Stone!" As did Nefertimon as a pillar of pink light came from her backside which then shot forth a stone tablet.

The trio of attacks generated a cloud of dust as each collided with Sandiramon. However…

" **Treasure Lance!"**

Hakuno Kishinami felt a disturbing feeling coming from that dreadfully robotic tone that Sandiramon had.

A swipe of Sandiramon's tail cleared away the dust, a type of lance made of light held like a weapon with the tail. The control spire creation looked a bit scrapped, but otherwise barely damaged by the combined assault of the three partner digimon. It swung its lance-like weapon around it, which Saber and the flying digimon avoided, but Digmon was struck by.

"Ofh! Gah!" Digmon shouted in pain as the insectoid partner of Cody was sent flying in the air before crashing harshly against a nearby tree. Digmon's body lit up in a golden glow as he reverted back to Armadillomon, the Digimental returning to his human partner's D-Terminal.

"Armadillomon!" Cody exclaimed in concern.

"Hohoho!" Arukenimon laughed. "Good work, my pet! That is one down and-"

"Code Cast: Hack!" Hakuno shouted towards her.

Arukenimon coughed up in pain from a surprise attack, her form shifted from her human guise to that of an eight legged monstrosity that her digimon self.

"You bitch!" Arukenimon cursed at the magus.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon spun himself into a whirlwind and aimed himself at Arukenimon.

In counter, Arukenimon released a poisonous purple fume ar Halsemon's incoming attack which mixed with the torrent of wind, choking the Armor-Leveled Digital Monster and causing Halsemon to stop his technique and fall to the ground helplessly, a golden light reverting the partner digimon to Hawkmon and returning the Digimental to Yolei.

"Hawkmon, are you alright?!" Yolei yelled in worry. "I'll get you, don't worry!" The girl ran off towards her partner.

"Not a chance!" Arukenimon prepared to attack Hawkmon's downed form.

"Intercept, Stingmon!" Ken shouted.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon flew with haste, stopping Arukenimon as she was forced to defend herself from Ken's partner.

"Annoying!" The villain commented as she blocked the attack but found herself pressed against the tree, she disengaged by batting Stingmon away with a swing of her claws and skittered back towards the ground.

"Hakuno!" Cody said, "Can you get Armadillomon to Code Cast Digivolve?" He asked.

Hakuno nodded, if it was only one, it shouldn't cost too much od to-

 _She felt the drain of magical energy from the contract increase severely._

She gasped for a sharp intake of air, this level of drain could only mean one of two things, and since her _Command Seals were stinging with pain_ , it meant that Caster was in danger and currently outside the bounds of the Private Room in combat.

"Hakuno? Hakuno, what's wrong?!" Cody asked in alarm.

The Digital Human fell to her knees, taking in deep breaths as she tried to manage the consistent drain from supporting two Servants at once. It was not nearly as worse off as it was in the beginning, two Soul Attunements made it easier, but she could still not handle it for a lengthy amount of time.

"What's the matter with her?" Hikari asked.

Daisuke clenched his fist, "Did Arukenimon do something!?" He exclaimed.

"C-Caster is fighting…" Hakuno breathed out. "I can't support two Servants fighting at the same time."

"Then that means there's something at your home too," Takeru reasoned

Ken glared at Arukenimon, "What did you do?"

The spider grinned, "You cannot honestly believe I would attack you all so straightforwardly?" She taunted. "I need that girl out of the picture, she's much too unpredictable, so what better way than to make her entirely unable to fight?"

Saber disengaged from Sandiramon, have had been fighting against the Ultimate, her attacks had left some marks and were beginning to defeat it, but her concern over her Master's newfound problem resulted in her unable to continue without risk

"Praetor," The Servant said. "It angers me that the spider has cornered us like this, but I will not risk your life in venting my frustrations."

With the Servant no longer consuming as much magical energy, Hakuno was able to breath more easily, still, maintaining Saber and Caster without the back-up of the Holy Stone or Moon Cell proved a challenge for her.

"Sandiramon!" Arukenimon said. "Attack the nearest opponent!"

Sandiramon, having just batted away Exveemon was who was sent soaring, turned its attention towards the nearest enemy, that being Yolei who carried Hawkmon.

"Y-Yolei," Hakuno gritted her teeth, she couldn't use a Code Cast with this drainage and using Saber would worsen her own condition.

"Stingmon, attack from above!"

"I won't make it in time!" Stingmon yelled as he charged at the snake.

"Hawkmon, you can't," Yolei said in concern, her partner struggled out of her grasp and stood in front protectively.

He breathed heavily, "Yolei, I'll protect you!"

" **Treasure Lance!"**

"Hawkmon!"

A brilliant light shined out of Yolei's Digivice.

 _Evolution_

" _Hawkmon shinka…!"_

Hawkmon's body radically shifted with a blinding light from Yolei's Digivice, growing in size and taking a more avian structure similar in color and appearance of his rookie stage. A white featured face, but brown from the neck down, with razor sharp talons from two legs and a large wingspan, indicating a giant bird.

" _Aquilamon!"_

"Huh!" Yolei opened her eyes to find herself in the air riding on the back of a large digimon. "Hawkmon… You digivolved?"

"Of course, you were in danger, Yolei," Aquilamon responded. "I will always protect my friend."

"Right!" Yolei said, wiping tears with her sleeve. "Time to show this snake who's boss then!"

"With pleasure!" Aquilamon circled around in the air, then directed itself towards Sandiramon. "Glide Horn!" He shouted as two horns protruding off his head glowed crimson red with energy.

Hakuno stood up, ignoring the drain for a moment, "Saber, Applause! Everyone! Attack now!" She yelled.

Exveemon nodded, "Vee-Laser!"

Pegasusmon continued, "Star Shower!"

Nefertimon, "Rosetta Stone!"

Stingmon changed course, "Spiking Strike!"

Saber rushed forward with a display of roses in her wake, her blade poised to strike as she exclaimed, "Let the muses cheer at our combined act!" Then, with tremendous strength, did three continuous attacks in a near single moment, each swinging down with the Servant's power enhanced by her own skill and that of the Code Cast. "Artillery Applause!"

All that, each and every attack, connected in a dazzling showcase of teamwork.

Sandiramon's outer shell of skin broke apart to reveal the black stone of the Control Spire within, Aquilamon came in with the final blow of its Glide Horn and smashed apart the effigy with a single strike.

"Impossible!" Arukenimon shouted, but quickly decided to make a retreat. "You may have one this battle, but my goal has been accomplished! Hahaha!" She laughed and she rushed away faster than they Digidestined could recoordinate to face her.

Hakuno collapsed back to her knees, sweat dripping from her brows, she checked her magic circuits, her od reserves were dreadfully low.

 _The drain has subsided back to normal._

She quickly focused on her contract with Caster and sighed in relief that it was still present. It seemed that Tamamo had fought off whatever had attacked her Private Room, still, she would want to return back home as soon as possible.

"Umu! A remarkable play we have done today!" Saber beamed with unbound positivity, Hakuno couldn't help but smile at her Servant's personality.

"Phew," Takeru sighed. "That's enough action for one day."

"I agree," Cody said, nursing Armadillomon's injury, "We need to rest."

"That was so cool!" Daisuke shouted, "Saber was great! Exveemon was fantastic! Yolei, your partner was awesome!"

Yolei grinned as she stepped off Aquilamon, who had perched himself back on the ground and then reverted back to Hawkmon.

"I am only great?" Saber pouted. "No! I desire more praise than such a simple compliment!"

"Oh, uh, you were cool!" Daisuke corrected.

Saber's pout remained.

Hakuno Kishinami stood on her feet again, having recovered enough to stand, and patted Saber's head affectionately.

"Umu!" Nero's bright smile came back full force.

"She's okay with that!?" Was the Digidestineds' only response.

Ken, who now has Wormmon on his shoulder, turned to leave the Digidestined and Hakuno to their own devices.

The magus girl spoke out to him, "Ken."

He looked back.

"Thanks," Hakuno said. "And don't worry about before, I forgive you."

His eyes widened, then settled, "That… Yeah… Thank you… I'm going home, you have a safe trip too," He replied and walked away.

Hikari looked at Hakuno, "Hey, you want a ride home? Faster than walking."

"If you could, please."

* * *

His eyes opened and a low groan escaped his throat, he glanced around, noting his body feeling oddly restricted and dangerously low on magical energy. Archer's sight was greeted with the shape of a small silver-colored creature, dinosaurian in appearance but wearing a small cape. It, like him, had small energy chains wrapped around its body to prevent movement, which there were attached to multiple parts of the bright, glowing walls with no visible doorway or apparent means of entering or leaving confinement.

"I see you're aware," The creature, likely a digimon, spoke.

"Yes," Archer replied, his arms and legs were held tightly by the chains. "Though confused how I survived."

The Digital Monster raised a brow in confusion, "Did you fight against one of the Royal Knights?"

"Pardon?" He questioned the term.

"Those who work for King Drasil, though not in their actual true forms, they were all once Royal Knights, so I refer to them as such," The digimon explained. "I'm Hackmon, I was the last Royal Knight, the thirteenth."

"And whom do you work for?" The Heroic Spirit proded.

"Caught that? That's a given, as I am imprisoned as well, I serve Homeostasis, and you? I can tell you are no human, King Drasil wouldn't take such insult from anything humans could do, not even the Digidestined."

"Archer," He replied. "I am the partner of someone, similar to the connection of the Digidestined."

"Ah, so Homeostasis is further experimenting with her Digidestined idea," Hackmon nodded. "Surprised though, considering how much King Drasil and she had been restricting one another."

"I hazard a guess that those two are enemies of sorts?"

"Not exactly, it's more conflict of duties," Hackmon answered.

Archer needed more information, not to mention time to remember what happened to himself and Mummymon in their fight, also, resolve a way to either restore the blocked contract between him and Hakuno or a temporary method of gaining energy.

He could feel the Master-Servant Contract trying to reestablish itself, but it was blocked by what was likely this prison's make-up.

Hackmon continued, "I planned to escape from here, but it may take me a few more years… However…"

"You want my help," Archer finished. "Tell me more about King Drasil, the Royal Knights, this prison, and Homeostasis, then I'll consider it."

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami looked at the wreckage, rubble and destroyed parts lay everywhere, the bamboo forest had suffered so much it turned into just a plain of cut stalks, but most of all, was the remains of what used to be the Private Room.

 _It was gone, her home was destroyed._

"Hakuno, I'm so sorry," Hikari raised a hand towards Hakuno in comfort, but the magus girl stepped forward towards the decimated home.

Saber remained quiet for once.

There was barely anything left, the roof, walls, doors, furniture, all the rooms were torn down to the foundation, remnants scattered along the floor which had to be carefully navigated to walk through without scraping her legs.

 _A small piece in her heart felt like a void._

She had grown too accustomed to this place, always telling herself that it was a fleeting base, a temporary residence, but had grown attached to it after the days flew by.

Now it was gone.

But, her concern lay not in the home.

"Caster, where are you?" Hakuno called out, looking around for her normally optimistic fox Servant. She stepped on something and looked down, her eyes recognizing the carpet.

The magus bent down and pulled off the rubble, her hands hurt as the shattered wood pricked her skin, but she ignored it and finally peeled away the carpet to reveal the hidden passage to the Holy Stone… The stairway just under the entrance holding a certain Heroic Spirit.

Caster's gaze looked up to spot her Master.

"Husband…" Her face looked swollen from the tears that dripped down her cheeks. She rushed up the stairs and fell before Hakuno in shame, "I'm sorry! I failed! While I defeated that spire golem, it destroyed your home! I'm a terrible wife!" She cried. "You trusted me to protect your home, make dinner, and make sure everything was fine on your return, and all that was decimated in the battle! I'm sorry, I'm-"

Hakuno kneeled and embraced Tamamo in a tight hug.

"You're safe," Hakuno said. "Thank goodness…" The magus girl trailed off.

"M-Master…?"

"Our home's not important, you are," Hakuno said. "We can rebuild it or find another… But… I can't lose you, I can't lose another of my Servants," She continued with trembling arms.

Tamamo-no-Mae wrapped her own arms around Hakuno Kishinami, "Don't worry… That's one thing I'll never do."

Hakuno nodded as she broke the hug, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Caster smiled. "Though, I had to stay in the underground basement of ours' after the fight, did I cause you any trouble? I tried not to use too much magical energy, the traps did most of the damage."

She shook her head, "We beat the enemy, it seems like her goal was to destroy my home, but she didn't know about the Holy Stone."

"Umu," Saber said, having walked beside them. "She succeeded in that scheme, I'm a bit annoyed that our palace was destroyed…" She trailed off. "But this does grant us the opportunity to rebuild it better than ever!"

Hikari nodded, "We can help too! Right?" She directed towards the other Digidestined

"Of course!" Daisuke shouted. "Bigger than before!"

"I'll like a simple one," Cody said. "But it's Hakuno's choice."

"It is up to her to decide," Takeru commented.

"We can do anything together," Yolei mentioned. "Though, I admit that reconstructing an entire temple… House… Well, it's a new challenge that's for sure."

Hakuno nodded, "Maybe tomorrow, it's sundown, your parents will be worried."

Hikari replied, "I can bring some camping supplies over for you to use tonight, don't want to sleep with nothing over you."

Caster wiped her tears, "I'll help set it up!"

The magus girl smiled, "Yeah, that'll be helpful, Kari."


	77. Chapter 76

**Author's Note:** Welcome back everyone! The last chapter sure was a load of information and plot points starting to kick off! Let's hope Hakuno and the Digidestined can prepare for it all! Also, good thing I saved all the craft essence from last year's Halloween Event in FGO, I managed to get all the shop's materials with still 6 days left, only using like 2 Golden Apples!

 **Starlight's Poet** : Perhaps!

 **DschingisKhan** : I'm sure Hakuno and Ken's relationship will improve beyond 'tolerable' at some point. One can't resist the cuddlable Hakuno!

 **Kovaras** : Haha, that would be funny!

 **Yoshiki-909** : Well! It is Summer Break for the Digidestined right now! Tamamo wants wood, Saber stone, Digidestined… Metal?

 **Blanchimont** : They are very much similar to Gaia and Alaya.

 **KingKagura** : Archer is back! Let's hope he can escape!

 **Iron Maker2** : Thanks! And yeah, Archer gonna get that info!

 **Battlesny** : So far, there hasn't been any indication that there are Fate counterparts in this world.

 **Yolea Irk's** : Hakuno is happy as long as her Servants are with her, even I got scared for a minute that Caster might not have survived, and I'm writing it!

 **Impstar** : Thank you very much for the compliments.

 **Student** : It is said that we're getting closer and closer to the end of Digital/Extra, but it'll be all worthwhile at the end! Yeah, these enemies are getting smarter in their tactics, another side-effect of Hakuno's presence really, they truly view her as a threat, where they only viewed the Digidestined as a nuisance in canon.

 **King of Fans** : Nero's Imperial Privilege is such an OP skill! And yeah, I enjoyed Nerofest. Only managed to beat 3 of the challenge quests though.

" _After an endless dream, in this miserable world! That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all. Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay! I'm sure we can fly! Oh My Love!"_

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 76: Night's Passage

"Thanks, Yolei," Hakuno Kishinami said to her friend as she finished putting together the camp tent. Her Servants and Hawkmon had helped clear away much of the rubble above the entrance way into the Destiny Stone's location. They had to place the tent above or next to it, as its range was greatly limited without the functionality of the Private Room for it to supply her Servants with energy, and not have Saber and Caster drain their Master.

She couldn't sleep until they finished setting up a temporary resting place.

"No problem, I'm happy to help!" Yolei beamed happily in return. "Kinda sucks though, you just solved your food problems and now your home is gone!"

"I still have the supplies," Hakuno replied.

Yolei blinked in surprise, "You do? How?"

"My Portable Terminal received and stored all the supplies in my home," It still hurt to know that her house had been destroyed, she'd gotten so attached to it, but as long as her Servants were with her then all would be fine.

Still, by fortune, much of the supplies, tools, and futons were stored in her Portable Terminal's Inventory, along with a few pieces of furniture that survived the initial destruction.

"That's very handy," Yolei commented. "Glad you have something to eat then, I had brought a few canned food just in case but looks like they weren't needed."

Hakuno smiled, "I still appreciate it, Caster might make something out of it," She paused, noting it had grown very late as the night sky hang. "You won't be in trouble, will you?"

"Oh yeah, I will be!" Yolei laughed. "But it won't be too bad, I have a big family so my siblings arriving back home late made it a somewhat common occurrence."

"You have siblings?" Hakuno questioned curiously.

"Yep," Yolei nodded. "They're a bit of a hassle and hog the TV all the time, but they're my family."

"Think I could meet them sometime?" She was curious about her friend's home life in the Real World.

"Sure, they always say I have too many boys in my friend circle, so you appearing will show them!" Yolei joked with a bright grin.

Caster suddenly shouted from nearby a campfire with a pot placed over the flames, "Master, dinner's ready! It's basic, but it's bean soup!"

"I'll be right over!" Hakuno responded to her Servant.

"You should go eat," Yolei said. "I need to head back, else I'll lose my TV privileges if I'm any later."

"Thanks again," The magus girl sincerely meant it.

"We're friends, don't worry about it," Yolei smiled and turned towards the Digi-Gate, "You sleep well, Hakuno, Digi-Port open."

* * *

Tamamo-no-Mae smiled at the sleeping form of her Master, Hakuno Kishinami, and let go off the cloth which closed the tent's entryway. She walked up to the smothered campfire and began cleaning away the pot and bowls used for tonight's dinner.

"Praetor is asleep?" Saber questioned, but already knew the answer, the Servant of the Sword sat on a pile of rubble like it was her throne, positioned in a way that the moonlight radiated behind her.

"Yes, snuggled up in her blankets," Caster replied, her husband looked so cute when she slept.

"Mhm," Her rival nodded. "I will join her later, but first we have to discuss, Caster."

Caster restrained herself from calling out on Saber's words, she would be the one to sleep with her husband, but Hakuno shouldn't be disturbed when she's so exhausted, having expended much of her od reserves, so this time they would both rest with her.

She stacked the dishware and then stood up, her ears twitched in mild agitation, "So, what is it?"

"I find myself irritated by all these enemies that we find ourselves against," Saber began. "And the notion that something out there having the ability to cage the Archer to a degree where Praetor's Contract falters is disconcerting."

Tamamo knew where Saber was coming from, in the Holy Grail War, they had only to be concerning with that week's opponent, with the exception of the last week, it had been a tournament-style affair. Now, however, there were enemies everywhere, multiple factions with their own goals, all which her Master found herself stuck in the crossfire. Finally, Archer had been captured, which was concerning as the Heroic Spirit was by no means an inexperienced Servant.

Not to mention, to make her husband go through such an emotional moment… Such pain!

Caster reserved her special ultimate move for Archer, Polygamy Castration Fist!

But… She couldn't imagine being the cause of that herself… What if she been caught? Would her beloved husband go through the same hurt again? It wasn't a scenario Caster wanted to ever happen.

"I agree with you," Caster responded. "Does that roman brain of yours have any ideas to counter that?" She asked as Saber had been at the location where Archer vanished.

"Frustratedly, no," Saber frowned, ignoring the jab, they tended to throw a few words at each other but both understood the feelings for their Master. "Many methods come to me on how to deal with the other factions, but this 'Old Light' eludes me."

"Old Light?" Tamamo questioned. "A Divine Spirit?"

"Might be a deity for the Digital World, but it would insult the gods I know of!" Nero exclaimed.

"Keep it down, our Master is trying to sleep," Caster scolded. "No luxury of closed doors this time around."

"Ah, yes," Saber glanced around the ruins of the temple. "Regardless, another Divine Spirit asked for Praetor to locate and interact with the Destiny Stones throughout the world."

"Mhm, what I know of the Destiny Stone is that multiple Digital World ley lines, of sorts, converge underneath it. It wouldn't be too far off to say each Stone's location could serve as a place for a Holy Grail War Ritual."

"Umu, you've cut off there, Caster."

Tamamo's ear twitched as her tail flicked, "Could, I said, could," She stopped for a moment, then continued. "But not by itself, if there are multiple Destiny Stones, then likely if it'll take three to conduct the Ritual, not that anyone would know how to…"

"Fox?"

"Do you remember that warning that Master received from the Digidestined?" She questioned.

Saber looked thoughtful, but nodded, "A message by the Wizardmon courier."

"These Factions may very well be seeking to emulate a variant of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, while these Destiny Stones won't likely be summoning Servants, Digimon can be used as substitutes."

"What of it? You said the knowledge wasn't available to anyone."

"Yes, but you just need to reverse-engineer from pre-existing examples," Caster spoke in concern. "For example, you have the power source, the Destiny Stones, caged Servant to study, all you need now is-"

"Praetor, the Master," Saber caught on, her expression darkened. "I will not let any foe lay a hand on her."

"But!" Caster spoke, "They might also just want her cause she's so adorable!"

"That's even worse!" Saber retorted with an amused expression. "Those starlit eyes are mine to stare at, not some self-entitled spirit!"

"Yeah!" Tamamo shouted, "Nothing is going to get between our love!"

"Umu!" Nero agreed. "Any foes that dare go against us will fall before Praetor!"

"Caster… Saber…" Hakuno's voice trailed off, the girl poking through the tent. "You're loud…"

"I'm sorry," Caster lowered her voice. "We'll be quieter, have nice dreams, dear."

"Rest easy, Praetor," Saber said. "We'll keep you safe."

* * *

Arukenimon tapped her foot impatiently, her thoughts thinking on how idiotic and self-absorbed this 'Daemon' character is, and the stupidity of the agreement between him and her benefactor. But, without Mummymon, she was in a bind of being outnumbered by her opponents, along with the, admittingly tactical-thinking Hakuno Kishinami, proved a challenge for her own mental abilities. Arukenimon stood within a small modern apartment, a random segment of the building that was placed inside the side of a mountain within the Digital World.

"About time you showed up," Arukenimon spoke aloud.

"I've been doing some investigation, so pardon my lateness, but information isn't so easily obtained concerning the Destiny Stones," The red-cloaked figure hovered through the doorway and landed, his voice was low toned and unsettling.

Arukenimon didn't care for his dramatics, "So, what are these 'Destiny Stones' you spoke about?" She questioned.

"No surprise you have no knowledge of them," Daemon said. "The Destiny Stones are ancient rock formations that regulate the boundaries between worlds, without them, they would cross into each other. There are seven in total, another factor influenced by human mythology, the number seven holds power."

She crossed her arms, her back leaning on the wall, "So, seven Destiny Stones, my Control Spires were a method to destabilizing the Digital World, yet for the hundreds of them made, the Digital and Real Worlds' boundaries did not falter."

Daemon's face was hidden, Arukenimon could not tell what expression he had, "Ah, but that is because you neglected the Destiny Stones, with their destruction or alteration, your remaining Control Spires will reek havoc on this world's fields," He responded.

Arukenimon remained silent for a moment, then smiled, "I believe we have our goal. So, where are these relics?"

He stood quietly.

She frowned, "Well?"

"While I have the location of two, the rest are hidden, we'll have to acquire more knowledge on their whereabouts as we deal with those," Daemon said. "As for them, one is currently in region MC."

Arukenimon thoughts for a moment what region was coded with that variable, then her eyes widened before her expression turned sour.

"Kishinami," She said with venom. "I had recently destroyed her headquarters with one of my creations, but seeing as it was defeated, I'll assume the real target should have been what the girl's Servant was truly defending."

"A feud against the Master I see," He chuckled, amused by the prospect, "I had a similar desire, a lapse in my mind while I was overwhelmed by thoughts of a different time, but now I see that false Counter Guardian is but a pawn in this game of chess…" He trailed off. "But what an interesting pawn he is, I can say I look very forward to seeing him fail to save her."

A strange term, what was a 'Counter Guardian'?

"What of the other location?" Arukenimon questioned. "While I'm eager to get my vengeance, that girl and the Digidestined are on-guard after my recent attack on their base."

"True," He replied. "They will be difficult to deal with at the moment, so our focus will be at the region RVII, there a Destiny Stone resides hidden. Now, about your ability to create fake Digimon using the Control Spires."

"What about it?" She said.

"I'm aware you've recently molded those of the Ultimate-level, does that exceed to Megas as well?"

"Likely," The woman answered. "Going logically, I'll have to consume at least one-hundred Control Spires, there are few regions that have as many."

"Perhaps we will locate one on the way to the region, let's head forth in the morning."

With that, Daemon turned and left the apartment.

Arukenimon sneered, how dare this cretin treat her as an equal? He should be below her! Inferior! She needs a way to keep in under control, as she knew, Daemon didn't have his Mega-Level power at this moment… So, maybe by creating a Mega with her Control Spires she could use it as an incentive to keep him under her heels.

Yes… That could work well...


	78. Chapter 77

**Author's Note:** Welcome back everyone! And hello to all new readers joining us! Not much to say, but looking forward to Fate/Extella Link this coming 2019! On a side note, I'm planning on rewriting some of the early chapters of Digital/Extra, not so much as to completely rewrite them, but just fix them up to my current writing style and fix any issues such as accidental changes in narration, misinformed information, and my old process with writing Hakuno's thoughts. It'll be like the first 10 to 15 chapters or something.

 **HarmonyDST05** : There is no romance shipping in this story, all characters are represented in the way they are from Fate/Extra. Though, I guess Hakuno is paired with all three of them.

 **Yolea Irk's** : Caster is Caster, she'll blow things out of proportion, likely there some truth, but not all of it.

 **Engineer4Ever** : I'm excited to write it when it arrives soon!

 **BraveWolf13** : Haha, Daemon mentioned Counter Guardian before many chapters ago, but it's much more complicated in his case.

 **Amerdism** : Thanks! I fixed that error!

 **KingKagura** : Yep! Blackwargreymon is arriving soon! I have some great ideas for him!

 **King of Fans** : Oh, they're excited, but they protect her first. Good retort to Caster's theory, but it is just that, a theory, Caster could very well be wrong.

 **Student** : Hakuno summons Shenron! She'll wish… For her Servants to get along a day without them arguing… Which is beyond his power.

 **Titan616** : Yep, Caster being Caster, and Saber is like a big sis to our magus girl, ain't she?

 **Evowizard25** : Thank you very much for all those compliments and the large review! I work very hard on this story and I'm proud of how it turned out! Blackwargreymon is coming soon and I have great plans for interactions between him and Hakuno Kishinami!

" _After an endless dream, in this miserable world! That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all. Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay! I'm sure we can fly! Oh My Love!"_

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 77: No longer just an alone choice.

 _Mizukume stood anxiously near Emperor Toba, who despite illness, continued to work his duties. Her role as his courtesan was to take care of him and do chores within the Imperial Palace. Now, today, however, it seemed as if the investigator, Abe no Seimei had finished gathering clues and knowledge as to the reason for Emperor Toba's sickness. Abe no Seimei would be arriving shortly, and her Emperor, as well as herself, were both eager and doubtful on what the man could speak of._

" _Tamamo-no-Mae," Her Emperor called her by the title, he did not refer to her as Mizukume in the public court. All those in and outside the Imperial Court knew her as Tamamo-no-Mae, with the exception of those in her birth town._

" _Yes?" She responded without hesitation, eager to be of service._

" _Go and fetch me a pitcher of drink," He asked._

 _She bowed, "I shall return quickly."_

 _Mizukume walked away to obtain a drink for Emperor Toba, but was interrupted by Abe No Seimei's abrupt entrance into the courtroom, at both sides of the man were the palace guards, who were confused for some particular reason that she couldn't guess._

" _Emperor," Abe no Seimei bowed respectively as he's approached and stopped before the ill man. "I have news as to the true cause, the hidden evil that had plagued you."_

" _A hidden evil?" Emperor Toba inquired. "As to what is this malicious spirit that causes it?"_

 _Abe no Seimei stood up and pointed accusingly towards her!_

" _Why! Tamamo-no-Mae! She has kept a secret from you and every one of the Imperial Palace!" He exclaimed in anger. "Reveal yourself, demon fox, your true colors!"_

" _W-what!?" Mizukume shouted in alarm, how did he find out about her fox traits? "No! I wouldn't- I didn't do anything!"_

 _Emperor Toba appeared to be in disbelief, "Tamamo, reveal what you have a secret," He ordered with doubt._

 _This… Could… What would happen?_

 _Hesitantly, Mizukume followed his orders, her fluffy ears and tail, identical to that of a native fox, revealed to them all._

" _Demon fox!" Abe no Seimei shouted. "Guards! After her!"_

" _No! Please!" She took a step back from the approaching men. Mizukume looked to Toba for support…_

 _But all he did was stare at her, not saying anything._

 _In the face of danger, Mizukume did the only action she could think of._

 _She ran._

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami opened her eyes, her gaze directed at the tent's drooping roof. A sense of drowsiness tempted her to return to slumber, but she ignored it. Hakuno immediately noticed two warm bodies pressed on either side of her and she smiled contently as they were both Saber and Caster sleeping soundly, cuddled up to their Master in an affectionate display.

She decided to stay like this for a moment, her head turned to Caster's adorable form, eyes catching the Heroic Spirit's fox traits and Hakuno's mind recalled the recent Dream Cycle in which those fluffy appendages brought grief to the normally optimistic Servant. Hakuno managed to pull her arm free of Caster's embrace and moved to stroke those still fox ears.

Her fingers brushed up against the fur and the vulpine features twitched in response. They were soft and gentle, Hakuno couldn't make sense to why someone would ever think Caster a demonic spirit, but she knew her opinion was biased in favor for her personal feelings and background…

That didn't make it any better.

"Mhm…" Caster shifted, her ears twitched more as Hakuno pets them.

"Morning, Caster," Hakuno knew her Servant was awake, after all, she'd been alongside the magical fox girl long enough to tell.

The Servants eyelids opened, a frown adorned her face, "When did you become so good at knowing when I'm awake…?" She whispered.

Hakuno's smile relaxed, but remained, "We slept together many times in the Moon Cell, remember?" She questioned as her hand retreated back.

"Of course I do, dear," Caster replied. "We went at it all night…"

"At…? We slept, though?" Hakuno replied in confusion.

"Ah, perhaps I should introduce you to the ritual that girl did in the infirmary?" Caster said with a peculiar grin. "They say that morning light is a perfect time."

Hakuno arched an eyebrow, "Nothing is wrong with either our magic circuits," She replied and began to stir. "We should get up."

Tamamo rested her head on her husband's shoulder, "Can't we stay like this a little longer?"

She was tempted too.

Hakuno was very tempted.

But, they had work to do, and spending a day to relax in what was a campsite amidst the ruins of her destroyed home did not sound like a smart decision.

"Sorry," Hakuno apologized, denying Caster's desire. "The Digidestined did say they would come by later to help rebuild our home."

"Umu," Saber suddenly spoke in agreement, the Servant had awoken from her slumber. "As much as I desire to stay close and rest with you…" She trailed off as her body squeezed awfully close, her bosom pressed against Hakuno's arm.

Caster narrowed her eyes and scooted closer, her own large gifts pressured on Hakuno's other arm. "Why not? You seem quite comfortable staying this way."

 _The brown-headed girl's heart fluttered._

"P-please," Hakuno pleaded. "Don't squeeze…"

She hoped the duo would relent.

They did… Reluctantly… After a few minutes of glaring at one another.

Now, sitting upright, Hakuno Kishinami reached out and grabbed hold of the Portable Terminal. She had slept in her deep blue sailor outfit, as there was little in the way of cleaning her clothes now with her place completely rubble. Luckily, like her supplies, the school uniform stored itself in the Portable Terminal. Hakuno debated whether to continue wearing her current attire or dress in the clean brown uniform. An interesting thought, at least for her, this was likely the first time she'd ever consciously held concern for her current wear's cleanliness.

It hadn't been a problem within the Moon Cell, SERAPH cleaned and repaired a Master's clothing upon entering their Private Room. But the Digital World has more realistic rules when it came to such, as different as this data plane was from its Real World counterpart, it also mirrored many aspects.

Thank goodness SERAPH did that though… Otherwise, her clothing might have been quite torn by the final week with all those close shaves she'd experienced.

Well, seeing how today would be quite strenuous with rebuilding, might as well keep her current clothing on. She just needed to pat out the wrinkles a bit and fix the ribbon.

Hakuno Kishinami stood up and pocketed the Portable Terminal, as there wasn't any need to use it at the time and she wasn't exploring to require a change of equipped Formal Wear. Saber and Caster followed their Master, both Servants venturing outside the tent before the girl could, likely to check on their surroundings… Not that the tent would have offered protection even if she stayed inside.

The Digital Human pushed aside the tent's entrance cloth, eyes squinching as direct sunlight beamed down, a stark contrast to its dim radiance within the tent. It took only a few seconds for her eyes to adjust, but she knew there wasn't any danger to her person.

Caster walking around disarming multiple placed tags around the campsite. Hakuno Kishinami nodded in acceptance that the fox Servant had placed those traps in defensive positions, especially given her Master's vulnerable state without the Private Room's security.

On the other hand, Saber stood relaxed and boosting a confidence that screamed 'Nothing will be a threat with me around!' as typical of the Knight-Class Heroic Spirit. Still, Hakuno knew that Nero appreciated Tamamo-no-Mae's contribution in keeping the campsite secure.

As much as they argue, they both knew each other as Servants to Hakuno Kishinami, and that fact alone made them work together… Well, that and Hakuno commanding them to get along.

Incentive never hurts to solidify bonds.

"All done!" Caster stated, "Now you can walk around safely, Master."

"Are the region defenses gone as well?" Hakuno inquired.

Tamamo nodded, "Had to use them to beat that tower effigy, but they can be replaced!"

Well, at least the Digidestined hadn't need to worry about that for now when they visit later today.

"Praetor!" Saber's sudden shout caused Hakuno to sharply turn her attention towards Nero. She noticed a trademark pout adorning the Servant's face, an indication that the Roman was unpleased with something.

"Saber?" Hakuno questioned what Saber wanted.

"As much as I know how close Caster means to you, considering the previous night, that does not excuse neglect to your other Servant!" Saber scolded, but the brown-headed magus only arched an eyebrow, she definitely didn't neglect anyone. "Do not act so ignorant! You haven't been giving me the attention I deserve!"

"I haven't?" She replied. "But yesterday we went together?"

Still, Nero's pout remained, Hakuno admitted that it was adorable to see, "That was a collaborative stage act! I'm talking duo plays, just us, Praetor! Like as we were in the beginning and against the false emperor's pet project!"

"You want to go exploring without the Digidestined," Hakuno said. "I guess we can…" But it would in areas without Control Spires, or at the very least, without Arukenimon or Daemon.

"I argue against that!" Caster shouted. "Even if with the Digidestined it was still time with our Master! It's my turn now!"

"It can hardly be considered my period with her," Saber retorted. "You've had much the evening hours with her and even a trip towards the island," She said. "Meanwhile I have been neglected to short journeys and battle segments, while I do enjoy showing my skills, I also love to spend time with our Master as well!"

Have… Have they forgotten that she wasn't going exploring today?

Caster's ears twitched as her fluffy tail waved about, "Well there hasn't been much I can do in combat and it's growing irritating for me unable to do anything as my adorable husband faces against enemies while I'm stuck here!"

Hakuno Kishinami can't see her Servants fighting like this, they need to work together and the issue came back again and again to the restrictions of her magical reserves.

"Stop! You're both with me!" The magus yelled, halting the Heroic Spirits from their argument. She continued, pressing her status as their Master, "Today, instead of debating, we'll all be together… I can handle that."

Perhaps… If barely, but it would be possible to have both Servants out if the restrictive confines of the Destiny Stone's proximity. She could check with it to see if Soul Attunement was possible, as that would improve the efficiency of the magical energy though the Contract. However, the magus knew she had done Soul Attunement only a few short days ago and there hadn't been much since then…

But… Soul Attunement did function by the bonds between herself and her Servants, well… Maybe it'll be viable?

Caster looked a bit hesitant, "Are you sure you can handle that? Without the backing of the Moon Cell, we're entirely reliant on you, even more so during combat."

"Umu, I trust in her decision," Saber stated.

"Let's try again," Hakuno said, walking out of the limited range of the Destiny Stone's entrance. Without the Private Room, its range was limited to a few short meters above the entry point, hence the need to rebuild the building least they have to camp above it every night.

Nero casually headed outside the safety area, Hakuno Kishinami felt the Contract between herself and her Servant increase to its normal cost. It was fine, she could handle it quite well. The magus girl looked towards her fox Servant, who bit her lip then marched herself into the outside zone.

Hakuno took a sharp breath.

 _The drain had increased drastically, supporting two Servants… Was difficult._

But…

"I can handle this…" Hakuno trailed off. "Just… No fighting or Code Cast…" She could have both Saber and Caster with her…

She could have Saber and Caster with her!

True, they wouldn't be able to fight effectively at all, and she could probably only handle this for a few hours, but having the presence of both of them meant a lot, it also means that the Soul Attunements could reach the point where those issues were moot.

"Yes!" Caster shouted excitedly, "Now I can take care of you everywhere you go! Just avoid all the potential dangers and leave all the caring wife actions to me!"

"It is a limited method," Saber commented. "But it opens new avenues for the future! Continue to work on those Soul Attunements and eventually we will be able to defeat our opponents with all of us!" She exclaimed. "But remember, I am always the lead role."

Hakuno smiled, "I doubt I'll ever forget…"

The chime from the Portable Terminal caught the girl's attention, Hakuno pulled out the device and checked the messaging application to see the notification.

Oh? The Digidestined and Koushiro were coming around lunch? They're even bringing some food and drinks!

She always wanted to try juice or fizzy drinks, Shinji had commented on those during the Preliminary Round. Wonder what kind of food they had in mind? As great of a cook that both Archer and Caster were it was always nice to try different meals.

Great, now she's hungry...


	79. Chapter 78

**Author's Note** : Welcome back everyone! It's been a bit of a while since the last chapter, hasn't it? Well, here you go! Also, I've pre-ordered the Fleeting Glory edition of Extella Link! Kept myself spoiler-free so I'm excited! Especially since you can actually control Hakuno again! Oh, and forgot to mention I got Vlad Lancer and two CCC Craft Essences! My Extraverse collection grows wider!

P.S. I had to purchase the mahjong set separately, but darn it, I will have the Hakuno tiles! At least I also found a Rani VIII figurine while I was looking! And a Female Hakuno painting! And also custom made pillowcases and a hoodie of Hakuno's Command Seal! All arriving around my birthday next month!

 **Engineer4Ever** : Caster always wants to do her 'wife duties'!

 **the unsung** **antihero** : Good luck on your future rolls!

 **Yoshiki-909** : Haha, I really do need Hakuno to try out more foods, the girl is missing out!

 **Student** : Thanks, Kouhai. Hakuno hopefully will solve her magical energy issues in the future.

 **King of Fans** : Haha, two of those suggestions come true. Hakuno, of course, acting as the sane man.

 **Merry Christmas!**

" _After an endless dream, in this miserable world! That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all. Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay! I'm sure we can fly! Oh My Love!"_

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 78: Her Far-Reaching Influence

"Afternoon Hakuno!" Yolei waved at the magus girl while carrying a plastic bag in the other hand, behind her most of the younger Digidestined and their partners followed, each with their own items carried over from the Real World.

Hakuno Kishinami smiled, "Afternoon," She returned. "We can eat first before we start rebuilding my base," The Digital Human paused. "I don't mean to impede on anything?"

Daisuke shrugged, "Don't worry about it, we're happy to help!"

"What Davis means to say is that he had nothing better to do anyway," Cody threw a light joke.

"Exactly!" Daisuke replied, not taking any offense. "My day was free and I made sure it was for ya!"

The magus glanced behind them, "Where's Kari, T.K, and Izzy?"

Yolei answered, "Ah well, we wanted to be able to rebuild your home quickly so they went to get some extra hands."

Hakuno blinked, tilted her head, and asked, "What extra hands?"

The glasses-wearing girl face turned pink for an instant.

Caster jumped into the conversation, "Hey! No blushing at my adorable husband! Even if she does her one-hit KO love-certified head tilt!"

"That's certified?" Cody inquired.

"It will be!" Caster replied.

"Caster…" Hakuno trailed off, returning to her ever-decreasing monotone expression.

"Don't see you like that as much anymore," Daisuke commented. "It's a good thing! You're much better when expressing yourself!"

"Thanks…" Hakuno smiled gently, "That… That means a lot."

 _It made her feel more human, more like them._

Yolei recovered, "Getting brownie points, Davis? Switching from Hikari to Hakuno?" She teased with a grin.

"Of course not!" Davis replied.

"Umu! I do not mind if Praetor wishes for more than us!" Saber brightly exclaimed with a beaming expression. "She has all the right to enjoy a relationship with many hearts, male or female!"

"W-w-what!?" Yolei stuttered.

"Oh my," Hawkmon commented.

"Hahaha!" Daisuke cracked up into laughter, Veemon joined in even if the digimon didn't understand the topic.

"That would be cheating!" Caster exclaimed

"Ahem," Cody cleared his throat. "Moving on, they're getting some aid from the free digimon in your regions."

Hakuno Kishinami arched an eyebrow.

Free Digimon in her regions?

As far as she knew, the digimon avoided this area ever since her initial deal with Ken Ichijouji during his time as the Digimon Emperor. She couldn't logically pinpoint why it remained so after the boy's defeat but theorized that the digital monsters avoided the bamboo forest- er, bamboo plains, because of Caster and Archer's traps and presence. The Heroic Spirits dissuaded the creatures from approaching.

Wait, according to Koushiro and the Portable Terminal map layout of the Digital World, she had multiple 'Red Regions' surrounding her home from her time destroying the Control Spires. The regions came 'hers' after either she hacked the Control Spires or her Servants destroyed them.

Hakuno did not have time to check all of them, even the regions she passed through to get to ones further out hadn't been fully re-explored after its respective Control Spire's elimination. Sure, she could have investigated during her recovery, but that would be an idiotic decision.

"As long as a fight doesn't break out, it's alright," Hakuno said.

She trusted the Digidestined and believed that the Digimon weren't like _enemy programs_.

Her visit to File Island firmly confirmed that belief.

"It'll be fine!" Veemon shouted.

"Yeah!" Daisuke agreed with his partner. "Besides, if any of them give you trouble we'll kick them to the curve!"

Yolei laughed nervously, "Let's try not to incite violence."

Saber walked forward and stood proudly in the midst of everyone, "Now! Listen well, Digidestined! My Praetor's base must be as extravagant and starlit as her! That means it must be carved out of the finest stones and clay in Roman architecture!"

"Oh no!" Caster instantly retorted as she stepped up in disagreement. "While I agree that it must be grand to fit her, it shall not be decorated and built on barbaric old-styled construction!" She turned warmly to Hakuno Kishinami. "My dear, how about a wooden traditional Japanese style similar to the Private Room's previous appearance but of a more imperial size?"

Hakuno resisted the urge to sigh, "What about features you can agree on?" She tried to parley.

Saber and Caster took a glance at one another.

The magical fox girl started first, "A bathhouse for once, we can accomplish it in Saber's design as there are no natural heat sources for a proper onsen."

"Umu, there should also be a grand statue of Praetor-"

"No," Hakuno immediately stopped that in its track. "Come back down to Earth, Saber."

The crimson Servant pouted, "Very well, it is like you to be humble. A well-fitted kitchen, I presume, would make a fine addition that I may try my hand at the culinary arts but also confirms to Caster and Archer's requirements."

Caster blinked, "Pardon my ears, did I just hear acknowledgment from that so-called empress?"

"What else?" Hakuno questioned. "Outside of essentials."

Like a restroom, for instance, she still needs one, unlike her Servants! Don't want them forgetting that their Master is human.

"Can we decorate around with cherry blossom trees?" Caster questioned.

Yolei replied, "Don't believe the Digital World has them."

The fox pouted with twitchy ears.

Hakuno found it cute, "Wait, the others won't join us to eat then?"

"Oh, they already ate beforehand," Yolei answered, then shook the bag. "Let's get started I'm sure I got something you'll like in here! Ever tried carbonated drinks? Not exactly healthy but they taste amazing."

The magus girl smiled, "No, but I'll like one."

* * *

Inside a non-conspicuous office building, artificially lit with the window blinds closed, a room having a long line of desks with computers running calculations and multitude of software applications, there sat an adult woman in a black suit typing away in coding. The door into the room opened, revealing a man in a more casual garment carrying a drink tray with coffee and a small bag with food.

The man walked up to the desk next to the woman and placed down the items, then sat in a chair, he turned towards her and said, "You've been more active lately."

"Mhm," the woman replied while grabbing a coffee for herself.

"Our organization has formed only in the last two years," He spoke. "Damage control concerning the Odabai Incident and Diaboromon Incident was our top priority. We would not be able to keep the information limited without our benefactor."

"He's been rather silent," She spoke with some agitation.

"Moon Case?" He inquired.

"I've tried reaching out many times concerning it, but Gennai keeps quiet, even when he knows who we are he just says 'Leave it to the new Digidestined'."

"So that's why you tagged Hik- I mean, Light?"

"I need to know who or what Moon is, fortunately, the tag I slipped on her camera holder remains. She does carry it with her to and fro the Digital and Real Worlds."

The man shifted, "So that means?"

"Information through audio recording," She answered. "The device can't connect while in the Digital World but it does keep recording, reconnects on return, giving us interesting information…"

"Originally we planned not to interfere with the Digidestined," He said. "What made you change that?"

"The agent at the school saw something that threw everything we know about Digimon and the Digital World on its head… Designated individual, Moon, full name…"

He answered for her, "Kishinami Hakuno," The man said. "I know what you're on about, the agent, hidden nearby under the guise of a teacher, saw this supposedly human girl destabilize in a digital format-like manner that had the Digidestined nearby quickly move her to the computer room."

"Digital Human," She stated. "That's what Moon is, that defines the _what_ of who Hakuno Kishinami is."

"Digital… Human?" He questioned. "Similar to a Digital Monster?"

"From the bits and pieces, the recording device caught of the Digidestineds' conversations, and even from Moon herself at times." The woman placed down now depleted coffee. "Not exactly, Moon differs greatly from a Digimon, although created out of data, she displays abilities similar to 'magic' in human mythos if adapted into a computer logic format."

He narrowed his eyes, "Yet isn't she still just a young girl? A human teenager even if created of data?"

"You don't understand, she accomplishes deeds and has other advantages that while bear similarity to the Digidestineds' own, have radically different approaches that could be deemed miraculous!" She exclaimed.

"Calm down," The man said. "Don't get overexcited… I know what you're thinking and I still say that he's gone, his core was sacrificed…"

"I know that!" She shouted but calmed a moment later. "I know… I know Tapirmon is gone…"

"Then please, move on, for his sake-" His cell phone began ringing, he grabbed hold of it to look and sighed. "I have to take this." He stood up and walked out the door.

The woman turned to her computer, a peculiar custom-made program running, "But I won't accept that… Not when I finally have a possible alternative."

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami found it difficult to comprehend what occurred, after a peaceful and rather enjoyable meal with Daisuke, Yolei, and Cody, they had begun setting solid plans to the reconstruction and improvements to the Private Room. What Hakuno didn't anticipate what the sheer number of free digital monsters that offered their services and resources to apparently repay debts and tribute to the magus girl's actions. Saber, through both her historical experience and Imperial Privilege Skill, organized the digimon into a suitable workforce that functioned like a well-oiled machine so much that Caster was nearly gobsmacked at Nero's leadership.

Saber explained it as, "Umu! I organized and financed the reconstruction of Rome after the Great Fire! This is easy compared to that!"

The fox girl's response was, "That sounds way too convenient you must be cheating!"

Hakuno didn't question it.

"But my husband," Caster continued. "Saber can't even sing without ear deaths let alone build!"

She _didn't_ question it.

As such, the Heroic Spirits and free monsters, along with the help of the Digidestined and their partners' various digivolution forms, surprisingly built up the demolished structure in less than a day. The surrounding bamboo plains, having been decimated from its previous forest appearance, were cleared out in segments to create additional areas as well as repairing the environment to retain some of its prior appearance of a forest of bamboo stalks.

The end result?

Hakuno Kishinami's base of operations was now made of three separate areas, surrounded by a canopy of bamboo stocks. The first and foremost was the main building, rebuilt to a similar but larger Japanese-style structure but took a traditional home design instead of a temple. It was also incredibly sturdy, capable of withstanding champion-level attacks without much damage, and so would theoretically hold up to an ultimate for a few attacks.

It had four bedrooms instead of three, a larger living room for meetings between Hakuno and the Digidestined, a closest to store cleaning supplies, a regular bathroom, and finally a well-fitted, up-to-date kitchen twice the size of the original.

Secondly, while not the same scale as the first building, a stone-constructed interior bathhouse of Roman design stood nearby. Hakuno couldn't think where the digimon found the decoration that was within, such as a lion statue, but the magus girl was curious about trying out the luxurious amenities alongside her Servants.

Lastly, unlike the previous, this construction had a focus point on self-sustainability. Originally, Nero wanted some defensive wall, but the Digidestined pointed out that it would easy for most digimon to circumvent it, so instead they went to solve Hakuno's ever reeling problem concerning food supplies.

Hence, with Caster's help, they created a basic garden that grew a variety of herbs, spices, vegetables, and against all logic, a small-scale meat form.

Literally, meat growing from the ground,

The Digital World can be strange.

It didn't even taste too different from the meat of the real world, but it certainly wasn't of any specific animal. As well as grown at a very quick pace, honestly this could solve so many problems in the food industry, but that's another topic.

Finished, the free digital monsters left for their home regions, leaving the Digidestined, Hakuno, and the Servants at the completed area.

"Phew!" Hikari Kamiya lowered a water bottle from her lips. "Well, we did it!"

"You can say that again," Yolei agreed. "But look at this place! It's larger than my home!"

Koushiro glanced around, "It's larger than all our homes," He stated.

"Umu, as it should be!" Saber exclaimed. "My Praetor has earned this such! Next time it shall be a grand palace!"

"We're all exhausted from making just this," Cody said. "I'm surprised though, Saber really knew how to direct everyone."

T.K nodded, "She is Nero, even if different, that history tells experience."

Hakuno Kishinami looked to him, that information was valuable, "You know her True Name?"

"Yeah, but we still refer to her as Saber," T.K replied. "It took a while but from the hints gathered we pieced it together."

"Is that bad, Hakuno?" Cody inquired, catching on to Hakuno's sudden mood change.

"No… It's fine… I don't mind you knowing," Hakuno said.

She didn't mind.

 _She had completed gathering information on Shinji's Servant, Rider, or Francis Drake. With this knowledge, Hakuno knew her opponent's Noble Phantasm, fighting styles, and skills, granting her a key advantage in predicting Shinji's orders… But, did she really have to kill her friend?_

She didn't mind!

They weren't her enemies, the Digidestined hadn't been chosen by SERAPH to fight her in a kill-or-be-killed tournament. This wasn't the Moon Cell Holy Grail War.

"You alright? You froze up for a moment," Daisuke questioned.

Hakuno took a deep breath and calmed herself, "Thanks for everything."

"No, thank you! Hakuno!" Hikari corrected. "You've helped us so much since the Digimon Emperor, so we wanted to help you out too!"

"You all helped me too," Hakuno replied and smiled genuinely. "I'm better… Better in many ways than when I first met you."

Daisuke grinned, "How about we agreed that we all helped out each other?"

"We're not done yet," Koushiro said. "Arukenimon and Daemon are still out there and we need everyone at top condition."

Hakuno Kishinami nodded, "I'll mark this as my new Private Room."

"Oh, so that purple lines across old door was a marker?" Koushiro questioned.

The Digital Human brought up her Portable Terminal, as it was the first time, the notification to clarify the building as her Private Terminal popped up as soon as she pulled it up.

 **Change Private Room Location?**

 **Yes / No**

She selected the 'Yes' option.

 **Multiple Private Room Locations Detected.**

That's new.

 **Instructions Required… Inquiring Moon Cell… Failed. Regalia Not Detected.**

Wait, What!?

 **Converting Private Room Function into Territory Function. Home Territory Created.**

 **Note: Please connect with Moon Cell to establish Regalia Ownership.**

Hakuno didn't have any desire to reconnect with the Moon Cell and silently sighed in relief that the Portable Terminal was unable to establish a connection. What she didn't expect was for the _entire area that worked on_ to now be considered her 'Private Room'.

She noticed this because the drain caused by her Servants decreased to the tiny amount usually regulated to her old home's interior.

"Oh…" Hakuno trailed off.

"Master," Caster started. "Did you just all three segments, including the outside areas between them, into your Private Room?"

"Yes…?" The magus didn't fully understand what she did exactly, the Portable Terminal did the work.

"So cool!" Caster exclaimed. "My husband is so cool and cute and adorable and-" She started describing multiple things concerning the brown-headed girl.

"Mhm," Saber nodded in agreement. "Upstanding work as expected, Praetor! Now we can talk pleasant walks in our domain without concern for your reserves!"

It went unsaid, but Hakuno mentally noted that this would make it possible to defend her home with all her Servants without being restricted like before.

"I'm confused," Daisuke stated.

"Just be happy for them," T.K said.

Yolei understood, "Ah! This means your Servants can walk outside with you in your more often right?"

Hikari clapped, "Congratulations! I'm sure you'll eventually be able to fully go with your partners anywhere without worry!"

"Thanks," Hakuno said.

She noticed the time, despite the help it still took a while.

"We should start heading back," Koushiro said.

"Ah, right, well, good night Hakuno!" Daisuke said.

"See you tomorrow," Cody said.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," Hakuno said.

It felt nice to say that.


	80. Chapter 79

**Author's Note** : Another Digital Extra chapter! With every new chapter, my heart beats at a quickened pace. Has it really been so long since I began writing this lovely story that started the Digital Human series? Now, after much time, I'm getting closer to the end? It's an anxious feeling, but one of the positive emotions. Any case, I'm working on those early chapter rewrites! I'll upload them in time.

 **Forbiddenlove100** : On Redbubble there is a group of people that can customized merchandise to have Hakuno Kishinami's Command Spell. Such as pillows, hoodies, coffee mugs, phone cases, etc.

 **gregorian12** : Yes, the Regalia exists! But Hakuno doesn't want it... Mhm.

 **iron maker2** : I also beat FGO's first Grand Campaign!

 **King of Fans** : Yeah, Hakuno doesn't know about keeping the whole 'magic a secret' thing though. It wasn't really an issue inside the Moon Cell so Rin and Rani didn't explain it to her.

" _After an endless dream, in this miserable world! That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all. Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay! I'm sure we can fly! Oh My Love!"_

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 79: Brown Meets Black

 _She was sinking, drowning, falling into the depths of the Moon Cell Core. Her body's sensations faded away until the girl could feel nothing. Indeed, her nature, her origins as just a copy of a cryogenically frozen person, the accident that birthed the self-aware Artificial Intelligence, Hakuno Kishinami, worked against her._

 _The Moon Cell had recognized her as invalid data and worked to delete her body, mine, and soul's data from the system. Even as the Victor of the Holy Grail War, after defeating Twice and his Servant, Hakuno Kishinami still would meet her demise._

 _It had become a fact the very instance Twice described why he couldn't enter the Core. He had become a self-aware Artificial Intelligence, and the Moon Cell would begin erasing him upon entering. Upon that statement, Hakuno knew that fate would await her._

 _She was not dying._

 _She was not fading,_

 _She was being erased in her entirety._

 _She would not exist soon._

 _Why?_

 _How come she could not live?_

 _Was she not human? Even as a recreation of one, she is still a human being._

 _She wanted to live, she wanted to experience life, have friends, be with her Servant…_

 _Why… Could… She… Not… Live…_

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami's eyes opened immediately, her body tense and heart pumped quickly inside her so audibly she could hear it in her ears. She hastily sat upright, hands trailing along and grasping onto different parts of her figure. Once she was absolutely certain she wasn't fading away into nothingness, her breathing and heartbeat calmed down significantly.

That had been a nightmare.

Her body shook in discomfort and lingering fear remained tightly in her chest. She kept her eyes open, in anxious dread that closing them would return to that vivid dream.

She needed a distraction, or rather, something to relax.

Hakuno Kishinami left her bedroom, covered in nothing but undergarments which she hid behind a blanket. She didn't spot Caster or Saber in the living room but didn't mind that so much. Hakuno left the building and walked towards the bathhouse built in Roman architecture. The building had interior baths warmed to a pleasant temperature.

Once inside, the magus girl undressed and entered the heated water. The sensation soothed her nerves and body, the nightmare faded from her mind into obscurity.

The girl released a long drawn out sigh as she dipped into the water until the level reached her shoulders. Absently, Hakuno cusped the heated liquid and poured it overhead, drowsing her hair, which she pushed aside from her face.

The first day in this newly constructed sauna and Hakuno was already in bliss. They really did quite a good job with it.

A thundering sound echoed from outside, soon followed by the downpour of rain spattering against the building's exterior. The door opened and Hakuno heard the shuffling of clothes before a following gentle splashes of water occurring on both sides of her.

"Morning, Caster, Saber," She greeted the two Servants.

Caster cuddled up close to her Master, "I'm surprised you've gone ahead to the bathing area."

"I felt stressed," Hakuno answered. "Thought it might help me."

"You've made the right choice, Praetor," Saber said, notably copying Caster's movements.

"A bit of space, please," Hakuno insisted. "I don't want to…" She couldn't find the word to describe it without sounding rude to them. "Just want to relax."

Saber and Caster glanced at one another with slight confusion, but relented in keeping some space, an arm's reach, from their Master.

"Are you feeling well, dear?" Tamamo asked with concern. "You usually aren't so requesting."

Hakuno felt physically alright, just mentally drained. The nightmare during the night hadn't let her sleep peacefully, she rather prefers the Dream Cycle to the vivid display of her worst fear… Erasure.

But, she'll be fine. It was only a nightmare, it will pass, this was just another aspect of being human.

"It is perhaps she is weary?" Saber questioned. "Do not let some concern keep you, Praetor. You will accomplish your wish, your desire to experience the Real World, with time and effort. Alongside I, it is certified you shall reach that goal!"

Saber misunderstood, but Hakuno appreciated her sentiments. It was refreshing to hear, even if she knew that her Servants always supported her.

She wondered what the Digidestined were going to do today.

Ah… She left the Portable Terminal back in her room.

Huh… That… That was the first time she simply forgot about it. It had slipped her mind without a second thought as if its importance wasn't so significant as it was.

Another thundering sound echoed from outside.

"Quite a downpour," Caster commented. "But don't worry, Master, I brought your academy uniform with me here all nice, dry, and clean!"

"Thanks," Hakuno said.

Saber had a point though, time and effort, if Hakuno Kishinami wanted to be able to travel into the Real World

without consequence then those Control Spires must be destroyed and the Destiny Stones located. Not to mention, defeating Daemon, Arukenimon, that unknown man, and finally rescuing Archer.

There were a lot of things they had to do.

The base had been rebuilt and traps re-armed, it would be a safer location that it was before due to the extra fortifications and improved area of the Destiny Stone's energy benefits. Saber can defend their home more easily and allow Hakuno to have Caster by her side.

While Saber was always a good choice to explore with, Arukenimon has had ample time to know the Heroic Spirit's combat style and Skills through Ken Ichijouji's records and observation against her Control Spire creations.

Caster, on the other hand, has only shown a few select Skills throughout the Digimon Emperor charade and hasn't fought against Arukenimon. Not to mention, Caster had a brilliant skill set to support the Digidestined and performed admirably as a counter to many monsters. However, the Servant would be relying on the Digidestineds' partners to act as a wall, since her Endurance was the lowest out of Hakuno's Heroic Spirits.

Hakuno realized she must have zoned off a bit in the bath, her head was starting to get dizzy from exposure to the heat for such an extended period of time.

She stood up, steam covered her extremities, and she grabbed a nearby folded towel hanging on the wall. Saber and Caster left the bathing area too, each having their own towels even if it was needlessly unnecessary given they were Servants. Hakuno dried herself off and began routinely dressing up in the brown academy uniform that Caster had prepared for her.

Caster and Saber had materialized their respective outfits, but the magical fox girl had revealed a large umbrella in her grasp.

"Shall we walk back together?" Caster said warmly. "I'm sure you're famished for some of my cooking."

"Yes," Hakuno replied to both, she was hungry and also didn't want to get rain over her body after washing.

Caster opened the umbrella, it was just barely big enough to accommodate three people… If they squeezed together to fit under it.

"You planned this," Hakuno remarked.

"Oh, you know me too well! Well, not so much the rain itself as anticipation for when it does arrive!" Caster giggled.

"A sly fox, but I approve! Let us head away in a tight display with Praetor in the middle!"

Hakuno sighed, but the small smile on her face betrayed her voice.

She wouldn't have them any other way.

* * *

It had been a few hours since then, Hakuno Kishinami had learned that the Digidestined entered the Digital World not long ago at a different location, apparently, they had gained information through the free digimon that Arukenimon had been spotted in a vehicle traveling across regions. Predicting where she may be traveling, Koushiro devised an ambush, Ken Ichijouji would be joining them today as well.

Unable to be provided transport, Hakuno Kishinami had to travel the old fashion way alongside her chosen Servant, Caster, towards the ambush location.

She had switched around her Formal Wear for this upcoming fight, taking a gambit, Pheonix Scarf, the Formal Wear that gave her a Healing Code Cast, was replaced with Silver Earrings to provide Caster a Magic buff. While Old Rusty Sword had been replaced with her newest Formal Wear… Sisterhood Disk.

Hakuno couldn't recall exactly where she received Sisterhood Disk, but it was a Formal Wear that provided a duel-set of Code Casts, Luck and Agility buffs respectively. While Luck was a very unpredictable attribute, Agility would serve wonderfully for Caster.

 _An older counterpart of herself and a girl with similar features but short-cut hair smiled warmly at her._

She tried to grasp for the memory but it slipped away as quickly as it came.

Another instance of the Moon Cell's tampering? Even after all this time in the Digital World, did her experience inside the Moon Cell Core still affect her memory to this degree?

There were no answers to this question, so the magus girl left it be.

Regardless, the healing Code Cast would be a net loss to Caster. Considering Tamamo's meager defenses, if Caster was struck by something it would be damaging to the degree where the Code Cast wouldn't help much. So, it would be best to focus on improving the Heroic Spirit's capabilities to avoid injury altogether and rely on the Digidestined and their partners for support.

Besides, without having to repeat a healing Code Cast multiple times, Hakuno would have more reserves for Caster to draw on for her personal Skills or queue Code Cast Digivolution for her friends.

Though…

The Digidestined had been quiet recently.

Normally, there would be a few notifications on her Portable Terminal from the Digidestined's messaging. It was one of the only ways to communicate with her effectively since she couldn't travel through the Digital Gates. But now, it was strangely silent, and that unsettled her. She and Caster were almost at the location, so-

Suddenly, the ground shook intensely for a few seconds, Hakuno kept her footing until it ended. A bright light shined over the hill they were traversing over before it dimmed back down.

"Master," Caster's expression took on a serious tone. "I sense a very dangerous opponent ahead, be careful."

It didn't need to be said, Hakuno's senses honed from the Holy Grail War and battles throughout the Digital War forewarned her.

Normally, she would have retreated, gather more information and a way to circumvent the enemy.

But her choice had been restricted, the Digidestined were in trouble, had Arukenimon done something?

 _Her magic circuits flared to life within._

Any preparation was key to this upcoming fight.

"Caster," Hakuno stated as she pulled up her palm, aimed at her Servant, "Code Cast: Magic 16, Code Cast: Luck 32, Code Cast: Agility 16."

A variety of colors made in digital light surrounded the Heroic Spirit, enhancing the stated Attributes to higher levels.

"I would've recommended us retreating," Caster spoke honestly. "But I know how important your friends are to you! So this foxy wife shall give it her all!" She spoke enthusasistcally.

This wouldn't be like other battles, this was comparable to Daemon, but of a different sort. The Demon Lord expressed dread and hatred in his aura, but whatever enemy this time had sheer power permeate in the air.

"We don't have to beat it," Hakuno said. "Just distract it long enough for the Digidestined to escape, like with Skullgreymon," The Digital Human finished.

It would be different this time around, unlike with Skullgreymon, Hakuno Kishinami now had a better experience in fighting Digital Monsters.

"Understood! I'll follow your orders with love!" Tamamo finished.

If worst came to worst, Hakuno Kishinami would not hestitate to use a Command Spell.

They walked to the top of the hill.

The landscape had turned into a wasteland, the epicenter a crater from a powerful attack. Hakuno Kishinami's eyes trailed over the battlefield, spotting the familiar figures of the Digidestined and their partners collapsed and beaten to submission, they hadn't got a chance and would vulnerable to being killed at any moment.

Without Hakuno Kishinami, their champion level digimon could only match up to lower-end ultimates. In a way, they'd become reliant on her Servants.

She doubted even Code Cast Digivolution would help much in this case though.

Hakuno and Caster hastily jogged down the hilltop, closing in on the battlefield. She could spot Arukenimon's human disguise, looking onward from a four-wheeled vehicle in the appearance of a jeep.

In the midst of that crater was a tall humanoid black figure. Hakuno Kishinami had seen it in Koushiro's Digimon Analyzer, however, its armor was completely discolored into grays and black hues. It stood roughly three meters tall, towering over the Digidestined, staring at it had Hakuno's nerves feel a cold chill run through her, but there was also a lack of purpose… A familiarity the magus had with her enemy.

This was Blackwargreymon, and Hakuno did not wish to fight him.

Still, it was approaching her wounded friends.

"Caster!" Hakuno's mind raced for an answer in disrupting Blackwargreymon's movements. "Fire Skill in front of it!"

"Curse: Fiery Heaven!" A tag appeared in Caster's hand as she rushed forward and jumped. Tamamo threw it and it soared and stuck into the earth before Blackwargreymon's path, which then exploded in a display of magical flame.

Blackwargreymon stopped his movements and turned towards the newfound enemies, his expression was completely blank, lacking emotion and direction, but still remained hostile to Hakuno Kishinami and Caster who now stood before him.

Arukenimon shouted from a safe distance, "Blackwargreymon! Your true opponent has shown itself! Now, destroy Hakuno Kishinami and her Servant!"

It was apparently clear that Blackwargreymon was a creation derived from Control Spires.

Caster looked tense, her body ready to move at a moment's notice.

Hakuno released a quick breath, with the Digidestined downed like this, they were in no position to escape.

This would be difficult.

Still…

 _Her eyes lit with the starlight gaze of determination._


	81. Chapter 80

**Author's Note** : We're finally here! The moment nearly everybody has been waiting for! Hakuno and Blackwargreymon! It's been a long time coming but let us see how it unfolds!

Also, it's my birthday tomorrow! Woohoo! Going to a really good sushi place as a celebration!

 **ENDDRAGON369** : Fully aware of it and know all that occurs within it.

 **No Fanfic No Life** : It's here! Though, no long philosophical debates yet!

 **Starlight's Poet** : Lol, Determination!

 **Engineer4Ever** : Thank you!

 **Evowizard25** : Indeed, he is a powerful opponent.

 **Student** : We'll see what Hakuno will do!

 **Shadowham** : Would make her wish possible if she had the Regalia, it's kinda a solve-all-in-one object.

 **MythMaker258** : I mean, if she did, yes. But she won't get the Regalia.

 **King of Fans** : Luck is an underestimated stat, isn't it?

" _After an endless dream, in this miserable world! That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all. Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay! I'm sure we can fly! Oh My Love!"_

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 80: Back to the Beginning

Hakuno Kishinami knew from the moment she spotted Blackwargreymon that this battle would be deadlier than any before, Kimeramon didn't stand a chance against this Control Spire Creation before them, and the sense of danger heightened above what she felt with Daemon. The Digidestined were out, beaten and bruised, Ken Ichijouji couldn't help either and the older Digidestined would only make the situation worse if they appeared.

Blackwargreymon had noticed them, his footsteps were deep and echoed with every step towards them, the artificial digimon had targeted them as threats, and whether by Arukenimon's orders or its own desire, had chosen them as his enemies.

The Digital Human glanced to her Servant, Caster. Her tense stance and serious expression informed Hakuno Kishinami that she knew this was a dangerous opponent, on the level of Heroic Spirits, even _rare_ _enemy programs_ didn't hold a candle to Blackwargreymon.

 _Her magic circuits surged with od._

Caster would need all the magical energy she could acquire for this battle, Hakuno would have to time her Code Cast: Hack to very specific moments, if only fleeting, would stall Blackwargreymon and allow her Heroic Spirit crucial moments.

"Skill, Sky, now," Hakuno ordered.

A display of magical light briefly surrounded Caster's form as she raised herself up on one foot, a hand in the air, "Mantra: Merciful Sky!"

This Skill would drastically increase Tamamo's next Curse output, it was an incredibly dangerous buff in that whichever Curse was used next would be magnified fourfold. It also cost a hefty sum of magical energy to use, as evidence with Hakuno felt her reserves take the price for Caster's usage of the ability.

Blackwargreymon seemed to have a heightened battle sense, which heavily contrasted prior Control Spire Digimon because he chose to charge forward, the dramon's body hoving over the ground with the shield on his back splitting into two false metallic wings, while raising his two arms with three-pointed claws in an aggressive motion.

"Go!" Hakuno shouted.

Caster rushed forward, her kimono rustling in the wind, with both her and Blackwargreymon heading towards one another they would meet at a quickened pace in only seconds' time. Blackwargreymon pulled back an arm in an attempt to swipe at the fox, seeking to end it in one fell swoop.

But Hakuno had predicted this action, "Evade, Thunder!" She ordered.

In a moment's notice, Tamamo lept into the air above her opponent, avoiding Blackwargreymon's attempt. Caster seemed to spin as a tag appeared between two fingers, then landed on top of Blackwargreymon's helmet. The magical fox girl continued her momentum as her weapon, a Mirror, slammed against the artificial Digimon's backside which caused him to stop his moments voluntary to avoid losing balance.

He motioned to swing and hit Caster.

"Code Cast: Hack!" Hakuno's digital magecraft stalled his movements with a burst of yellow data particles impacting against Blackwargreymon's armor.

Tamamo landed and said, "Curse: Thunder Heaven."

Then the ofuda tag erupted.

An immensely powerful display of magical energy, the tag burst opened and four streaks of lightning could be seen from miles away, heading the opposite direction from ground to sky, the ground beneath Blackwargreymon's feet splintered and cracked as electrical currents surged with a voltage that would short-circuit an entire city and his entire body was lit up with blue for just a few seconds of agonizing pain. The Digidestined, though beaten, and Arukenimon, who stood a ways away in her vehicle, watched in complete astonishment at the sheer force behind the Skill enhanced by Code Cast and Mantra.

Yet, Blackwargreymon remained standing, although having taken damage from the Master and Servant combination, the battle-hungry digimon fought through the pain and struck at Tamamo-no-Mae.

Caster avoided his swings by centimeters, barely having evaded each strike by the effort of her improved Agility.

If Hakuno Kishinami had not used that earlier Code Cast to improve the Attribute, Caster would have not survived.

Her Master could only watch and wait for an opportunity. She had to adapt to Blackwargreymon's fighting style before her Servant suffered a fatal blow.

She only had the knowledge about Wargreymon to fall back on, similar enough that it provided Hakuno some idea of the mega-level digital monster's capabilities and patterns. But she had not thoroughly researched it enough to account for this scenario, creating a lack of information and predictive analysis.

Blackwargreymon disengaged and flew into the air, realizing that he couldn't hit Caster at this rate. This allowed Tamamo a moment to defensively retreat back to her Master's side, after all, Arukenimon was still nearby and although the woman hadn't used the opportunity, there still lay a chance she could hurl needles at Hakuno's unprotected self.

But they had bigger problems.

"That stance…" Hakuno recognized what Blackwargreymon was about to do, it was identical to the forms that Taichi's partner used in his mega form shown through the Digimon Analyzer. A large-scale attack that, even if evaded, would likely destroy the Digidestined nearby as well as Hakuno if not protected by Caster.

It would no doubt be similar to Wargreymon's version.

She couldn't avoid it without endangering her friends.

Thankfully, Caster had a very specific Skill against enemy Skills, or in this case, Digimon Abilities.

"Defensive Skill, Caster," Hakuno said.

"Righto!" Caster exclaimed happily as she grasped hold of her mirror from its hovering position, raised it above her as she muttered a few phrases under her breath. The Heroic Spirit then jumped and flipped in the air before landing with the mirror behind her, it was like a beautiful short dance, Hakuno always found it mystifying.

"Mantra: Aphotic Cave!" Caster exclaimed the Skill's name. "Ah, Master, when you look at me like that, it just makes me love you even more!"

A bright magical purple seal appeared behind Caster, in front of her Master, like multiple rings going into one-another before ending at the mirror. It appeared for a second and soon vanished as Caster's tool continued its typical rotation, hovering in the air and encircling Tamamo-no-Mae.

Still, her Servant just had to squeeze in that additional comment, didn't she?

Blackwargreymon's claws were raised at either side above him, Hakuno Kishinami's senses, honed through the rigors of battles between powerful opponents, alerted her of the coming danger. The air centered within the artificial digimon appendages contorted and twisted, distorting from the sheer negative energy that formed in a hasty manner. A small ball of fire, colored a darkened red hue, grew immensely in size in just a moment's time.

Almost likened to a miniature red star.

Then, Hakuno heard his voice, deep and grizzly, yet it implies a keen intellect, an individualism that the other Control Spire creations lacked.

It had emotion, though stunted, her personal experiences knew it all too well.

"Terra Destroyer!" Blackwargreymon roared as he heaved his ability downward towards both Master and Servant.

If Hakuno Kishinami had been a regular DigiDestined with a digimon partner, Blackwargreymon's attack would have been terrifying and most certainly spelled their demise.

However… That wasn't the case.

She remained focused, magic circuits brimming with od, inner magical energy, and stood behind her Servant with the utmost trust in Caster's capability and Tamamo-no-Mae would not betray that trust of her Master for the world.

The Mirror of Amaterasu, the name of Caster's armament, floated in front of Caster and began to spin rapidly like a standing disc. The violet-hued magic seal from before appeared forth, almost appearing like a singular flat shield between the Servant and the incoming ball of fire. Then, in what was like slow-motion, Terra Destroyer met with the defensive Mantra.

The Skill's description went to work.

It would absorb an enemy's Skill, particularly those energy-based, and grant it all to Caster, who would only take roughly ten percent of the damage in recompense.

Terra Destroyer impacted against the Mantra, and was promptly absorbed into the seal like a vacuum cleaner, however, still Caster took moderate damage as the ability was vaster more powerful than the Servant and Master anticipated. By the time Terra Destroyer was fully absorbed and taken into the Heroic Spirit's reserves of magical energy, Caster's body was shaking with an immense strain that forced her to take a crucial moment to recover.

"Caster are you alright!?" Hakuno exclaimed with concern, she hadn't expected the Digimon's ability to be so devastating to Caster, even with the defensive ability having taken nearly most of the potential destruction.

"I'll be fine, Master," Caster took deep breaths. "On the upside, I'm brimming with magical energy right now! Not enough to use my Noble Phantasm, but a few devastating Curses are more than game!"

Hakuno Kishinami couldn't heal Caster without the correct Formal Wear equipped, and the limited magecraft she knew wouldn't help her Servant. She had already used the three Code Casts from her current equipment and Hack could only be used to stun briefly something on Blackwargreymon's level.

Fortunately, Caster was injured enough that it would impede her movements too much. But she might have more trouble against Blackwargreymon's physical attacks.

"Alright," She glanced to their opponent, who was remaining the air.

Then the artificial digimon changed his strange, appearing like a diamond-shaped black missile in the sky.

Hakuno became alarmed.

Another ability right after the first?!

This one was purely physical, it will tear Caster apart!

"Move away, Caster!" Hakuno exclaimed.

"Right!" The Servant rushed away from her Master and the Digidestineds' location. It left Hakuno open to attack, but if Caster hadn't moved then Blackwargreymon's upcoming technique would endanger the girl and her friends behind her. Although it was a physical ability, it had a dangerous area of effect as a byproduct of its movements that was intense winds.

"Black Tornado!" Blackwargreymon's body began spinning at hundreds of kilometers an hour, like its namesake, a spiraling tornado formed around his body that traveled along it as he targeted and charged towards Caster.

"Code Cast: Hack!" Hakuno aimed at the artificial digimon and her digital magecraft burst at the digimon-

-Only for it to not have any effect.

His speeds were too drastic, Caster couldn't possibly avoid it with her current injuries and it was greater even if she'd not been hurt. Saber would not have better luck against it either, while Nero would survive, the Servant would be too damaged to battle further.

With Code Cast not affecting Blackwargreymon, unable to stun and halt his ability, these were drastic.

As Hakuno thought earlier, Black Tornado would shred Caster to pieces.

Her mind raced for possible solutions at speeds honed throughout the Holy Grail War.

Code Casts? _None that could stop him._

Skills? _He'll reach Caster before then._

Allies? _Nobody that can help._

 _Caster was going to die._

Hakuno Kishinami refused that possibility.

"Caster!" She shouted. "I command you to be fortified!"

The Command Seal engraved on her upper hand trailing down her wrist and arm lit up brightly in a crimson glow. Hakuno had put forth an absolute order and a Command Spell responded as per the Master's demand, one of the marks dimmed and faded away as its energy was consumed and Caster's body and mirror covered in a thin veil of red.

The count of Command Spells remaining lowered to six.

"Now, Guard!" Hakuno said.

Tamamo grabbed hold of her mirror to use it as a shield.

Black Tornado struck, like a spinning drill covered in raging winds, Blackwargreymon impacted against Caster's defenses with such great force the area around them blasted back from the kinetic energy. Hakuno lost her footing and she kept her head down, looking anxiously at the ongoing battle against offensive and defensive prowess.

Caster was lifted up by the ability and both her and Blackwargreymon lifted straight into the air, covered by the winds of the digimon, they were now both encased in a tornado and unable to be seen. The tornado switched directions and crashed downward, exploding with tremendous force. The winds vanishing, Blackwargreymon halted his movements and backed away.

Hakuno got back on her feet and focused her attention to the cloud of dust covering the crater left behind by the impact. The girl stepped forward, adrenaline coursed through her, numbing any pain and sharpening her senses. Emotional overcame Hakuno Kishinami and she rushed towards the epicenter to check on her Servant.

"Caster!" She called out, "Caster are you alright?!" Hakuno said again as she slid down into the crater.

Her bodily reflexes from the dust caused her to cough, she put an arm to her nose and waited for it to clear more from the breeze.

She spotted Tamamo-no-Mae, beaten and bruised, struggling to even get up on her knees, blood dripped down from multiple injuries and her fur was stained in the dark red color.

Even with a Command Spell, it only saved the Servant's life, but not of injuries.

"M-Master…" Tamamo breathed out, her voice laced with the pain she felt. "I'm sorry… Looks like… I can't protect you after all…"

"That's not true!" Hakuno argued.

"You should run… My beloved…" The fox said as she collapsed again but Hakuno fell and caught her, sitting upright.

"I won't do that," Hakuno said. "I would never do that."

Arukenimon's laughed echoed, her assurance in her victory caused Hakuno to narrow her eyes, clench her fist, and truly feel a sense of anger towards the woman.

 _Hatred._

It was an emotion that Hakuno Kishinami had never felt so clearly than before now.

An unbridling sense of loathing towards another.

 _She hated Arukenimon._

The locket hanging around Hakuno Kishinami containing the Crest of Miracles within…

… _Went dark._

The Portable Terminal chimed.

 **[Warning: Data Corruption via Crest of Miracles detected.]**

Hakuno wished she had more power.

 **[Warning: Securities Bypassed.]**

Hakuno wished she could wipe the smirk off that woman's face.

 **[Warning: Digital World Response Detected.]**

 _Her magic circuits surged with od._

 **[Attempting Connection to Moon Cell…]**

 _She wished to kill Arukenimon!_

"Stop!" Caster slapped Hakuno's face.

"Wha…?" Hakuno trailed off in shock as she places a hand on her reddened cheek.

 **[Connection Failed. Restart Accepted.]**

"I don't want to see that look," Caster said move soothing her fingers along her Master's upper palm. "You shouldn't have that look of hatred. You're my Master, Hakuno Kishinami, and it will be that starlit soul that guides your path, never hatred."

"C-Caster…" Hakuno's emotions calmed. "You're right… I just felt so angry… Thanks."

 **[Corrupted Data Purged.]**

The locket with the Crest returned to its normal appearance.

She would never fall to hatred, Hakuno wouldn't become what Twice had.

There was always another way.

Blackwargreymon footsteps could be heard approaching closer and closer.

"I'll protect you, Tamamo," Hakuno answered.

"Here…" The fox Servant revealed a flew slips of ofuda tags, primed and written with her unique branch of magecraft, only needing the trigger of magical energy to activate.

Hakuno Kishinami smiled and took them, placing them in her uniform pockets in an organized manner that would allow her to easily distinguish between the different Curse types. She knew that Caster had created these in the fleeting moments she must have had before being hit by Blackwargreymon's attack.

True to her character, Caster always thought about her Master.

The magus girl grabbed a rather suitable branch that had fallen beside them, and with her magic circuits already primed, began preparation.

"Structural Analysis," She whispered the magecraft under her breath, the information filtered into and through her mind at an accelerated rate that rare few magi would be able to accomplish.

The next words had no meaning to her, they would accomplish nothing, never serving as a trigger or self-hypnotic phase for the Digital Human.

Still, Hakuno felt it would provide her courage.

Hakuno's mouth moved with the motions of the two words, Caster's smile widened a bit as she knew its importance to her Master.

"Trace on," Hakuno stated, then, "Reinforcement."

It had been a spell that Archer only mentioned to her, but that which Caster taught Hakuno Kishinami in his absence per leftover instructions.

Every single property that defined this branch was improved to its limit. She had performed it without incident or mistake.

Hakuno stood up, the magus girl was now the only person that stood between Blackwargreymon and his designated opponent, her Servant, Caster.

 _And she would not step aside._


	82. Chapter 81

**Author's Note:** Last chapter was tense! But it's not over yet! Hopefully, Hakuno can find a way out of this mess because it's surely not in her favor! Have to be honest, struggling to maintain an update rate while juggling school and work at the same time. I'm sure some of you have noticed that even Digital/Extra's weekly updates have been slowing to biweekly or even thrice weekly. You might put blame on having so many stories, but I update those based on inspiration hits. Sorry, just wanted to talk that out of my chest! Let's continue!

P.S. I couple seem to have not read carefully towards the last chapter. The Crest of Miracles returned back to normal after Caster knocked Hakuno out of it, so the data corruption is no more. Think of it as a scenario similar to Tai and Skullgreymon in Adventure 01.

 **Yolea Irk's** : Lol, Arukenimon is so screwed for making an enemy of Hakuno.

 **Yoshiki-909** : Read PS

 **DPSS** : Yeah… Not going to happen.

 **Starlight's Poet** : It is IMPOSSIBLE for Hakuno to become a Deadface. I keep explaining this to people, but Deadface is something you're created/born as. It literally makes you unable to feel anything but hatred and there's no recovery from it. It's a fate worse than death.

 **No Fanfic No Life** : You'll get those debates.

 **King of Fans** : You called one of it.

 **Evowizard25** : Yeah, and Hakuno doesn't have top-tier Servants. Yep, Hakuno is awesome!

 **Kyugan** : No, remember the separation of Hakuno in Fate/Extella was caused by Hakuno herself using the Regalia to survive Altera trying to crush her. Since this story happens after Extra and is primarily an Extra-only continuity with homages to later games, that event never happened.

 **Student** : Hakuno's EX NP Headtilt with 100% instant death chance.

" _After an endless dream, in this miserable world! That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all. Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay! I'm sure we can fly! Oh My Love!"_

* * *

 _Digital/Extra_

Chapter 81: Artificial

Her chances of winning were so minuscule that running away was extremely tempting. There was no logical course of action that Hakuno Kishinami could take to somehow grasp victory against Blackwargreymon without her Servant or allies. In this instance, she was similar to the Digidestined, helpless without her partners' protection, but unlike her friends, the girl had something they didn't.

It may very well prove the only benefit capable of extending her life, if only for a fleeting moment.

 _She refused to step aside_.

Hakuno feared for her life, she was scared, oh so afraid of dying. Her very body was rigid and screamed to flee from the terror before her, her heart beats at a hard rhythm that echoed in her ears, even a portion of her mind spoke out at how she should survive and abandon those around her.

But that survival instinct was crushed under the more dreadful notion of losing her Servants.

An irony that she was afraid of losing her Servant, a supposed tool meant to safeguard their Master at the cost of their lives, and would rather die than let them accomplish it.

The branch gripped in her right hand would do next to nothing against this blackened creation, it would serve as a safeguard for at most a single hit. Sure, Hakuno had the tags given by Caster, but the magus lacked the speed and experience to use them effectively. Her mind raced at possible scenarios, which many ended in her demise in gruesome fashion. While being able to predict her opponent's moves was a practiced skill, it meant little if her body couldn't respond quickly enough.

Blackwargreymon's movements surprisingly halted.

It was a random act.

She couldn't pinpoint why.

"Why are you stopping!?" Arukenimon's voice exclaimed from afar. "Destroy them, Blackwargreymon!"

The creation made of Control Spires turned his head back towards Arukenimon, Hakuno noted a certain semblance of life come from his previous darkened eye slots. A keen intellect, a personality… Individualism… But confused.

 _This was wrong. The day had repeated, Issei spilled a standardized line as if recycled, it was wrong. This was all wrong, she couldn't remember anything, why could she only remember her name? Run, try to find explanation…_

Hakuno Kishinami pushed aside the memory.

"Did you not hear me?!" The woman continued. "I gave you an order."

Blackwargreymon spoke, "Why should I obey someone weaker than myself?" He said in a rough low voice.

"W-what…?" Arukenimon said with growing anger.

He turned his attention away from her as if deeming the spider insignificant of his attention. Blackwargreymon's eyes narrowed at the magus girl, Hakuno Kishinami, who remained between himself and Caster.

"You stand between me and my enemy," Blackwargreymon stated. "Why?"

"Your enemy is not her," Hakuno answered. "I have been your enemy the entire battle."

He expressed doubt, "Your words do not hold without context, explain how you've been my enemy. Those before did not express the same action you have taken."

"She is tied to me," Hakuno was risking telling this information, but she kept her voice to a level where Arukenimon couldn't overhear. "Caster cannot exist without me, her life relies on my own, without me she would vanish."

"Then tell me," He spoke. "If her life is tied directly to your own, why would you risk destruction by my hand to seemingly prevent her own?"

It wasn't a logical decision.

Hakuno Kishinami knew this better than most.

It was stupid, rash, and purely emotional.

But…

"Because my heart told me too," She responded.

"... I do not understand," He replied.

Arukenimon walked closer, "Of course you do not!" She exclaimed in anger. "You're an artificial creation! You have no heart and never need one! You are a machine created to do my bidding, now destroy her!"

What… What would she know about it!?

"I am artificial!" Hakuno shouted with intense emotion in her voice, stunning Arukenimon and Blackwargreymon with the declaration. "I am a false copy of a human, created seemingly for the purpose of playing a background character in a war between real people! Another piece in a machine coated with the blood of battle and death!"

"Master…" Caster trailed off.

"You do not know the struggle, the confusion, the sense of not understanding what or who you are!" She continued. "But I learned, I experienced, I developed the person that made me, the Digital Human, Hakuno Kishinami," Her voice calmed. "It is that what led me to block your path, Blackwargreymon."

He stared at her, "I need answers, questions plague my mind, if you are what you said, then you're the best to answer them."

Arukenimon growled "If you won't do it… Then I will!" Her form changed into that of a spider then charged, Caster struggled to stand but it was Blackwargreymon that swiftly turned and batted away Arukenimon like a troublesome fly.

"I do not care for you," He said. "Perhaps I should just destroy you now?"

She gritted her teeth as she stood back up, realizing the situation, "C-curse you, Kishinami! I'll get my revenge later!" Arukenimon shouted and proceed to scurry away into her four-wheel vehicle and drive off in a burst of speed.

Hakuno sighed in relief.

Then Blackwargreymon grabbed hold of her and proceeded to float into the air, lifting her off the ground.

"We shall speak elsewhere," He stated.

"M-Master!" Caster shouted in alarm, reaching out helplessly to her departing husband.

"It's okay, Caster," Hakuno replied. "I'll be alright," She smiled at the Heroic Spirit.

The magus was afraid for her life, but this way the Digidestined and Caster would be safe.

They could only watch as Hakuno Kishinami was willingly whisked away by Blackwargreymon.

* * *

A bright light shined from a laptop computer screen before it dimmed back down, revealing the room now with the younger Digidestined and their partners in the room sporting injuries such as scratches, cuts, bruises, and scrapes. The only individual lacking these was Koushiro, who had been the only occupant in the room shortly before their arrival. He placed down a first aid box, which had been prepared beforehand.

"Why didn't you retreat?" Koushiro asked them.

They were beaten significantly by the overwhelming power of a mega level digimon.

Ken Ichijouji sat upright against a wall, digging into his own pouch carrying basic medical bandages and ointments, and proceeding to tend to his in-training partner digimon who was sleeping to recover more quickly from his injuries.

Daisuke sighed as he rested on the floor, Demiveemon in his chest also slumbering, this was the case for all the digimon save for Gatomon.

"We tried," Daisuke answered. "After Blackwargreymon was made we tried to retreat straight away," They had agreed instantly that was the best plan.

"He was too fast," Takeru replied rubbing his bruised arm. "Champion and Armor Level digimon didn't stand much of a chance."

"Hakuno…" Hikari trailed off.

Yolei patted the girl's back, "She's alright… She is not harmed…"

"What happened?" Koushiro asked.

Cody spoke, "Hakuno and Caster appeared and fought Blackwargreymon, but they lost. However, Hakuno convinced Blackwargreymon to abandon Arukenimon then he proceeded to take her somewhere else."

Ken looked up, "Caster recovered shortly thereafter, helped heal us with her abilities enough to stand before leaving to return back to Hakuno's base."

Gatomon said, "It's hard knowing you couldn't protect your partner. I felt the same way when Myotismon had caught me after I learned I was Kari's partner."

Daisuke slammed a fist against the floor, "Darn it! We couldn't do anything against Blackwargreymon!"

"At least," Cody began. "We know that Arukenimon can't control mega-level creations, so she'll likely not make another one."

"That still leaves ultimates," Koushiro said. "While you can handle one, she can still create multiple and overwhelm us."

"We should direct our digimon better," Ken said. "Be more cohesive and try to predict our opponent's moves, it will help us deal with stronger enemies."

"Isn't that what Hakuno does?" Yolei questioned.

Ken blinked, "Why do you all not do the same? I've noticed that you don't give out suggestions to your digimon much, exempt for T.K and Kari to a degree, but not nearly on the level she does," He stated.

The Digidestined looked in thought.

"Face it," Ken said bluntly. "We currently don't have the capacity to digivolve further, we should focus on training our strengths and finding workarounds in dealing with Arukenimon's creations."

Takeru nodded, "Ken has a good point, that method has proven itself for Hakuno where we failed, we've been relying on her and her Servants for much of our encounters."

"If only we had the power of our crests…" Hikari trailed off.

"Well Ken has the crest thing," Daisuke pointed out.

Ken shook his head, "Don't know how to use it."

"Back then," Koushiro started. "We had a tag which the crest's power would flow through, it was used a method to help focus until we could do so without it."

Daisuke stood up, "Then all we have to do is train! Become strong enough to beat that old spider and rescue Hakuno! Right Demiveemon?"

"Yeah…!" A weak agreement from the tiny blue digimon replied.

"Maybe after we recover, Davis?" Yolei replied.

"Of course," Daisuke grinned. "I'm sure she'll be fine for now, she's DigiDestined after all!"

Ken arched a brow, "Hakuno doesn't have a digivice."

"Doesn't matter! She's one in our books!" Daisuke replied.

Koushiro nodded, "With all the parallels, she might as well be."

Suddenly the door opened, the Digidestined nearly scrambled but it would do much given their appearances the how some of them were still in the process of using the first aid kit's objects.

It was Ms. Izumi.

"What- What happened to you all!?" She immediately said on noticing the numerous injuries on not only the DigiDestined but the small animals. "Those…" She looked at Koushiro. "You are doing it again…?"

Koushiro bowed his head, he knew they'd been caught. "Not exactly, but yes, they are Digimon."

"Young man," She said with concern, "At least let me help your friends tend their wounds."

He blinked in surprise.

Yolei spoke, "Thank you miss Izumi."

"I know that some things are beyond my understanding, the least I can do is help in some way," Ms. Izumi answered. "At least tell me what's going on."

* * *

It was a silverish-hued hall with a spiraling staircase, the echoes of heavy steps against the metallic flooring were the only sounds to be heard. A humanoid figure in heavy plate armor carrying a massive two-handed broadsword left the staircase.

"Knightmon," A voice called from above and the knight digimon that had finished walking down looked up.

"Dorugreymon," Knightmon replied with a slight feminine tone. "What do you have need of me?"

"I have a mission for you from King Drasil," A red and black dragon covered in fur appeared its size a few meters long and matched Knightmon's height.

This surprised Knightmon.

"We have yet to recover true forms," Knightmon spoke. "It will take a few short years before then."

"I am fully aware," Dorugreymon replied. "But an anomaly appeared, the original source behind the human-like prisoner."

Knightmon expressed interest, "Do you want me to capture or eliminate this source?"

"Eliminate it, King Drasil has deemed this individual too great a threat to him."

"Individual?"

Dorugreymon revealed a panel and handed it over, "It is similar to our prisoner but more akin to a human."

The digimon knighted looked over the panel, "Not much information… Digital Human, Hakuno Kishinami."

"Find and erase her from existence," Dorugreymon ordered. "If she proves too dangerous for you to defeat, then retreat back to our domain."

Knightmon saluted, "King Drasil's will be done."


End file.
